The Rift Between Auras
by Chio Saki
Summary: Two incredibly powerful and contradictory beings' paths joined by fate. Could they work together to achieve the same goal? Or will their pride prove too strong? Mt. Hakurei arc and onwards./SessKik.
1. Fear

**A/N**

Hello people!

I got nostalgic and have been rewatching Inuyasha lately, reminded of its beautiful themes and super fun characters.

So, with that in mind, I decided to write a story about the two most complexely-layered, strongest, sassiest characters in the franchise that honestly, should have had way more interactions but unfortunately didn't. Even as a kid I always thought they both clicked well, and that Inuyasha and Kikyo just didn't. There's a lot to both of their characters that is just so alike, and yet they are pretty much complete opposites. Too bad my wish never came true and SessKik never ended up canon, but! that's what fanfiction is for – making them travel together and let them combine their subtle sassy badassery to defeat anyone who stands in their way.

Plus, I need to write something once a decade to remind myself that I still can and practice my lazy bum. I think both of them are a good practice because they're two characters who interact with others in a very subtle and unique way compared to everyone else in the series which I find fascinating. Not to mention their ideologies being complementary to each other and yet also contradictory at the same time, which should be a lot of fun to explore and see how far I can go with them clashing against one another.

This fic will start with Sesshomaru's POV through the events of Kikyo saving Rin, and will follow the Mt. Hakurei arc's plot loosely. POV will change between Kikyo/Sesshomaru throughout the story. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but we'll see as I move along with it.

Lastly, the short meeting between them in Affections Touching Across Time is also irrelevant to this fic's occurrences. This will be my take on it.

Enjoy!

Pairing: Kikyo x Sesshomaru

Rating: T

 _Reviews are highly appreciated!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, my rent would have been paid 5 years in advance, my clothes would have been all exclusive designer pieces, and I would be a lot less worried about my job. all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **The Rift Between Auras**

 **Chapter One**

His vision was red.

He was ready to slaughter this resurrected corpse in front of him, his right claw was etched deep into the Shichinintai member's chest as pure rage filled up his core, yet his expression remained unnervingly calm. He could have easily pulled his hand back out from this man's pathetic body and then clawed through his skull, flesh and blood splattering everywhere. Let's see him still move after a large portion of his head gone, Shikon jewel or not. However, as much as he would have liked to think about the countless ways he could kill his way out of this position, Sesshomaru knew his time has ran out.

Rin was in danger.

The daiyoukai turned around halfway in the direction of the child, noticing that indeed, the other member of the Shichinintai group was still alive as well after pulling Tokijin out of his chest, with his left hand pinning Rin to the ground and his clawed right one pointed straight to her back.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The child cried in fear, her trembling voice only made him angrier at this entire situation.

Damn this barrier.

If it wasn't for that, he would have had no problem slaying both of these weaklings and freeing Rin from their grasp.

He felt another wave of restraint hit his body, draining it of more of its power little by little, as if the barrier itself has just read his mind.

His expression remained stoic as he watched Rin and assessed the situation and its possibilities.

There were two options; first, he would let Rin die. She will suffer for a moment, enough time for him to tear both of these worms into a million pieces. Then, he would use Tenseiga to resurrect her, and they will both reunite and leave this damned mountain. Second; he will spare this undying creature in front of him for now, and will have to use most of his remaining energy to reach her in time before the Shichinintai member kills her, slaughtering him instead. Then, however, he would not necessarily have enough speed in him to dodge the first lowlife's irritating gimmicky sword. Transferring his energy into agility took the most power out of him, which in this case, he could not afford to lose anymore of.

"Right now, I really want to kill this little girl..."

The sentence was heard in a low voice, quiet, and yet filled with dark desire as the Shichinintai member raised his claw to the air, ready to take Rin's life away.

Sesshomaru has made his choice.

He pulled his hand out from the man's chest in front of him, the swift movement splattering his undead blood everywhere as he groaned with pain. The daiyokai turned around, beginning his dash for the girl.

"Fool!" he heard the vermin behind him taunt him with glee, "It's too late, now!"

But sesshomaru knew he was right. The barrier was too hard on him, and his speed was divided by more than half its usual capacity.

His calculations were wrong, and Rin was going to have to suffer this pointless death, after all.

Just then, as soon as that last thought finished crossing his mind, leaving a trail of darkness and despair behind it, an arrow flew into his field of vision, right before his golden orbs, purifying him of his thoughts entirely and cutting through the air with incredible speed, glowing with the most brilliant, bright magenta spiritual energy, then hitting the Shichinintai member right in the sacred jewel placed in his neck. A perfect bullseye.

Sesshomaru halted.

He took a single moment to process what had just happened. While this spiritual energy looked familiar to him, it felt far different than his brother's dumb human companion. Before he noticed, the entire area filled with a strong presence, an unmatchable holy spiritual energy that felt intimidating, and yet also protective.

 _'I see, it's her.'_ his mind quickly put the pieces together;

That priestess who was brought back to life. The one who sealed Inuyasha, no, killed him, for the past fifty years.

He was curious, and yet he didn't turn around. He wasn't entirely sure of the reason why, but something in his senses held him from turning his head back and glancing at this female. Her spiritual aura was now flowing everywhere around him, bouncing off the rocky trail and floating in the air and grass, the entire area was compressed by its gentle, yet distinct waves. To think that even with this barrier up she would still have this prominent energy... He was displeased with himself for somehow missing noticing her obvious presence getting closer to their location. He blamed it on the barrier dulling his senses and not lack of skill.

The daiyokai stood right in his place as Rin wriggled free from the now completely immobilized Shichinintai lying on the ground before him, then ran to his side once again.

"That woman is the scariest...!" he heard the still standing undead insect behind him whine pathetically as he grabbed at the new gaping hole Sesshomaru has forged in his chest and then quickly scattered in fear, just like a roach near a flame.

 _'She seems to have made quite a name for herself.'_ he mused, a prick of interest crossed that thought as he quietly wondered when the group had a chance to meet with her.

He could sense her move behind him; getting off of the horse she rode in on, her legs gave up on her and she fell to her knees, quickly using her large bow as support to rise back up, following the trail down until she reached their location and passed both him and Rin, not saying a word or even creating eye-contact, her aura flushing him as she moved past him, towards the Shichinintai laying on the ground.

To not even glance at his direction and to expose her back to him like that, was she that arrogant of her own powers? Or maybe she simply didn't care whether he killed her or not? Either way, this woman was a first.

Sesshomaru waited to see how the scene would unfold before him, and he kept his eyes on the miko as he studied her entire being from head to toe.

Her expression was the first thing he focused on; devoid of any emotion, she lowered her impassive face down to look at the man, her cold, brown eyes had no light reflect in them as she kneeled down next to him, silently. He watched as she placed the bow to her side, her movement slow, graceful and full of peace, as if all of the time in the world was at her service. _'So, it is true,'_ he narrowed his eyes at the priestess, _'A resurrection using bones and grave-soil, the outcome is either someone like these fools, or like her – both cursed, never belonging in this world, and her expression and mannerism is proof of such. This woman in front of me knows that she is already dead.'_ He was certain.

But then, she suddenly spoke.

"Suikotsu-sama..." she whispered down to him, her voice was filled with everything that her face lacked; Sadness, disappointment, a compassionate understanding and acceptance of the situation. The way her breath dragged far after the words had left her when she finished saying his name...

She was sorry.

 _'What does she have to be sorry for?'_ The daiyokai couldn't help but wonder as he narrowed his eyes once again, still focusing on her face. This was a fate that was of no surprise to anyone. This insect will simply return to the soil and bones from which he came from and then he would only have hell to worry about to pay for his sins.

But the priestess listened to his words. To his story. And the way she was so completely devoted to hearing him like that made Sesshomaru involuntary listen to him as well. The man who was about to kill Rin only a moment ago, now gets to have his final words acknowledged by him. He should leave, is the option that crossed Sesshomaru's mind, there was no reason for him to stay there and give that man the luxury of companionship in death. And yet, something held him from moving, just as it did when she first arrived at the scene.

Rin has also noticed his behavior.

She had raised her head several times to glance up at the daiyokai, attempting to read into what business does he still have there to be staying in his place like that. But he only continued to watch the priestess before him and listen to her conversation with the Shichinintai.

"Good and evil coexist in all men, you must not give in to the evil in you." She suddenly said.

 _'Spoken like a true priestess.'_ Sesshomaru noted to himself with a hint of sarcasm, and yet that sentence resonated with him without his consent. He stopped his train of thoughts and shook off the feeling as he let out a silent sigh.

As their conversation continued, he watched as the man who tried to kill Rin told the priestess about his life story, his sins, his dark wishes, his countless struggles to fight the evil within him but to no avail and finally... how he wishes to be set free of this world by her.

The daiyoukai studied her as the miko silently processed the task she had been asked to complete.

Her brow furrowed slightly in disagreement to the situation as her brown orbs never left the man lying next to her, as if she was confused as to what she should do. The inner turmoil was clear in her hesitation, but still only a minor trace of it crossed her stoic expression, all but a mild change of the look in her eyes, he noticed.

Silence fell on all souls present as none of them moved for the longest time, only the wind picking up and grazing against the mountain could be heard all around them, the area flooded with various smells and different kinds of energy that would cause any sensible being be it a demon or a human to steer clear away from the place.

 _'Make your move, miko'_ Sesshomaru urged her in his mind. He wasn't even completely sure as to why he was still standing there in the first place; The enemy had been defeated, there was no way he could do anything more in this pitiful state of his and lurking on this cursed mountain was only putting Rin in more possible danger.

And yet, he found himself locked in his place, his golden eyes not moving from the scene playing in front of him. Was it him simply wanting to make sure that this man was indeed dead? Or maybe his useless curiosity got the better of him and made him act irrationally?

He did not have an answer, but his senses were flaring in him, telling him that he should stay.

Then, he caught a change in her features, and a hint of both determination and resolve glinted in the way she blinked down at the Shichinintai member. The priestess lifted her hand in the direction of the sacred jewel shard in his neck, long and delicate fingers moving slowly with both duty and purpose; she was against taking life, but she also couldn't see the man in front of her suffer any longer. Being a human priestess not only meant guarding the sacred jewel, but also purifying the dark souls of the living, thus making sure that less of them would be able to use it for ill intentions.

Sesshomaru blinked.

 _'Truthful to her duty and ideals even when she is no longer part of the living...'_ He narrowed his eyes once again at her direction. _'What a stubborn woman.'_

But the silence drifting with the slow wind was suddenly interrupted by a swift slash of a sword cutting through the air and stabbing the man in his neck, right where the jewel shard was imbedded, the force of the sword being pulled back so strong that it took it away along with it, landing right in the hands of the still standing Shichinintai from before.

"Later!" The undead vermin called as he ran away, quickly disappearing into the thick fog surrounding the mountain.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to the miko. The weight of the duty had been lifted off of her, and yet her eyes were still filled with great burden. He stared down at them both for a few more moments, then smirked to himself. _'Ah, how truly silly.'_ he quickly noted;

 _'This was not the way she intended to send this lowlife's soul away.'_

"This is fine." Were the last, pitiful words the man had exhaled before the jewel shard's magic vanished, causing his flesh to return to its original state before the revival; mere dust and bones. She only stared at the empty armor on the ground, lost in her thoughts.

"Um, miko-sama..." Rin suddenly stepped forward, sheepishly approaching the woman and snapping her out of her deep contemplation, "Thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled. What is that child doing? He most certainly did not want to engage in any conversation with the human priestess. There was no reason for him to even stay there this long, and yet here the three of them are after all danger was now taken care of, resulting in Rin feeling the need to give the woman her thanks. How meaningless.

But he suddenly stopped thinking all at once as she turned to the child, smiling, her expression soft, filled with sympathy, compassion and reassurance, "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked, her brown eyes that were dull and dark before now filled with light and genuine concern, "You must have been scared."

The unexpected gentleness caused her aura to change as well and it now drifted in relaxed waves, showering the daiyokai with unwanted warmth that almost felt as if it was cleansing him of all of his ill thoughts. The hovering energy that was once before harshly compressing the air around him, now only caressed it, as if inviting him instead of repelling him away. The odd sensation caused him to snap out of his sudden trance and he quickly analyzed the situation; Was he being purified? Sacred energy was rumored to be deadly to lower-class demons, but to think it was this effective to someone of his rank... must be because of this barrier.

He narrowed his golden eyes down at her.

This woman was dangerous as long as he was in this weakened state.

Sesshomaru quickly turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction to which the miko had appeared from, not even sparing a word to alert Rin of his sudden decision. The human child bowed to the priestess and hastily followed in his steps as soon as she noticed him take his leave.

Grabbing her bow, Kikyo lifted herself up back to her feet, and stayed in her place for a few moments in silence as she stared at both the tall demon and the little girl stepping away into the distance.

 _'That little human girl...'_ she wondered as her expression crossed with slight concern, _'She's walking alongside such a powerful demon like that... will she be okay?'_

What was even happening in this area in the first place? She only followed the trail of the sacred jewel shard energy with means to purify and retrieve it, knowing that Suikotsu would probably be the one to be holding onto it, yet instead she came across such a peculiar scene; a powerful demon, at least demon lord level, protecting a small human child from these two Shichinintai members. Not only that, but the girl had willingly followed after him immediately as he took his leave.

Her brown eyes narrowed as she fixed them on their now barely visible figures.

 _'Sesshomaru... was the name she had addressed him with, wasn't it?'_ Kikyo lowered her gaze to her feet, _'That name... I have heard it before.'_ She then looked up once again, only to find both of them already engulfed with the thick mist, completely hidden from view.

Realization struck her soon after, causing her to nearly drop the bow in her hand. She kept a solemn expression on her face, her eyes wide.

Then, she let out an amused breath.

"Fate has such an unusual itinerary for me." She exhaled, shaking her head as she turned on her heel and slowly walked back to the animal waiting for her, using her bow as a cane for support.

 _'For now, I must get out of here before the souls within me fade completely and I can't move any longer.'_

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, her eyes curiously examining the daiyokai as her expression turned confused, "You seem to be thinking a lot."

Both of them were heading back to meet up with Jaken, who because of the strong barrier couldn't get past somewhere along the half-point of the trail.

Sesshomaru glanced down in the girl's direction, then back up to stare at the distance.

"Do not worry about me, I am fine." He answered, his face not allowing any information show through it.

"That miko-sama was so cool and nice, wasn't she, Sesshomaru-sama?" The girl suddenly beamed, happy that the silence was finally broken and that a conversation could possibly be engaged now.

The daiyoukai kept his silence to her words as she continued;

"She came riding on a horse too and shot her arrow from so far away... Rin was amazed! -"

"Enough, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered with a low, composed voice, his impassive expression still refusing to reveal any of his actual thoughts on the matter.

Rin pouted at his response.

"Okay..." She said, disappointed that she couldn't share her bubbling excitement.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A sudden screech was suddenly heard just as they both took the nearest turn, revealing a small, green, imp demon holding a long wooden cane, running towards them with tears in his eyes. "Oh my, Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so glad you and Rin are safe! Ah, not that I ever had doubts in you retrieving Rin of course, Sesshomaru-sama! This Jaken has an unparalleled trust in your greatness!"

But the daiyoukai simply ignored his vassal's squawking completely, walking right past him and stopping next to the two headed dragon which was also patiently waiting for them all this time.

"Jaken-sama! You're safe too! Rin is so glad." The smiling girl ran up to the small demon, reminding him that the last time they had seen each other was when they both fell down from the bridge with Rin being taken away by the Shichinintai member.

"Why of course!" The imp demon puffed his chest with pride, "A little fall like that means absolutely nothing to this Jaken!"

Sesshomaru glared at him immediately, his death stare reminding the small creature that he was the one who was supposed to guard Rin in the first place, making him shriek and back away slowly as his yellow eyes widened with terror.

Rin simply giggled at the occurrence before her.

All three of them soon continued on their way down the foggy mountain, the trail before them still covered with a thick layer of mist that prevented normal eyes from seeing anything through it, the air was fresh and cold, but the high moisture in the air indicated that at least the ground wasn't so far away. Not even the moon was able to shine through the cloud of fog all around them, and Sesshomaru had to rely on his sense of smell now that he allowed himself to avoid the barrier as much as possible until they reached the valley. He was confident he wouldn't have any problem detecting strange auras of any kind, now.

Rin eyed Sesshomaru walking ahead in front of A-Un for a few moments, then turned to the imp demon walking beside her.

"Jaken-sama! You won't believe!" Rin whispered to him, trying her best to contain her excitement.

The small creature turned his attention to her.

"Why are you whispering, child?" He furrowed his brows at her in confusion.

Rin's smile turned a bit troubled at his question, making her glance once again in the daiyoukai's direction in front of them, then turned her attention back to her companion.

"I don't think Sesshomaru-sama likes hearing about it!" She answered as quietly as she could.

The imp demon stared at her in pure puzzlement. _'Does this child not already realize that Sesshomaru's sense of hearing is well enough to know exactly what she is saying at any moment?'_ he let out an exhausted sigh just as her next words completely severed his line of thought.

"A priestess saved us back on the mountain!" She said, trying to maintain her voice as low as possible.

Jaken's already considerably large yellow set of eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"A priestess? What do you mean saved 'us'?" He whispered back to her, "Don't be ridiculous, child! Sesshomaru-sama would never need the assistance of a human priestess."

Rin's mouth formed a pout at the green imp.

"It's true!" she insisted, lowering down to him as she put more emotion into her words, "She was beautiful and strong! Rin was almost killed and she shot her glowing arrow and saved me, then the other person was so scared, he ran away."

Jaken stared at the girl dumbfounded. She couldn't be making this story up, could she? This is too uncalled for if she was simply trying to jest him. He kept silent as he processed the information for a few moments.

 _'A priestess using arrows as a weapon, it couldn't have been that human companion of that despicable half-breed of a brother Sesshomaru has, she cannot operate on her own at all, not to mention she is hardly competent enough to take down a member of the Shichinintai...'_ He quietly pondered, his expression crossed with deep confusion, _'That means...'_

His yellow eyes suddenly widened at the realization.

"T-The miko who sealed that half-breed...!" The imp demon's mouth dropped as his bald head covered with sweat.

"Jaken-sama? Are you alright?" Rin looked at him with concern, confused by his reaction.

"Rin!" He mustered every bit of focus in him to speak quietly as he clenched his wooden staff as tight as possible, "That miko is very dangerous! She was capable of sealing a powerful half-youkai for fifty years. I have recently heard of her revival using truly unholy methods, but for her to be here of all places...!"

Rin's confusion only grew.

"Revival...?" She innocently asked.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's stern voice suddenly cut through their conversation. Clear irritation could be heard in it, making them both turn in his direction.

The daiyoukai stopped in his place, but kept his gaze forward for a few moments.

"Not another word of that miko from either of you." He ordered them calmly, then, continued moving.

Both Rin and Jaken exchanged looks.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" They answered together, catching up to him.


	2. Awareness

**A/N**

Hello, hello.

Thank you for your reviews! I'm surprised and pleased to know there are still fans of this niche pairing out there. I'm also very happy to hear I'm getting their characters right. I'm putting my all into being as accurate as I can and hopefully doing them justice!

So with all that, I bring you the second chapter, which will contain my take on a similar encounter to the one they have in the first movie, only with sass levels maxed to the absolute limit(considering their characters at this particular point of the story.) I really enjoyed writing this fun exchange and I wish the movie let them quarrel a bit more since they have such conflicting personalities to them.

I also think I have a clearer idea of what I want to do with this story after a lot of brainstorming.

(Updates would probably occur weekly.)

 _Reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
**

Somehow managing to reach the valley before the last bit of souls her body had stored escaped her completely, Kikyo's vision suddenly started to blur. Afraid that she might lose control over her horse, she quickly pressed her heels to the animal's sides gently, causing it to come into a graduate stop. The priestess took in a deep breath, then climbed off of it, the lack of strength in her legs had her falling to her knees, sitting on the grassy ground below her and using both of her hands to support her weight as she dug them deep into the moist soil.

Wincing at the situation she was in, she let out a small cry of exhaustion, layers of her purplish-black, long and straight hair falling elegantly over her right shoulder as if shielding her away from a strike.

"I've made it..." she whispered to herself, her mouth forming a thin line as she narrowed her eyes down at the ground below her.

Not saying another word, Kikyo sat there for a few moments in silence. It was incredibly quiet now, only crickets located out of the barrier's range could be heard as the quiet misty wind carried their friendly buzzing to her spot, still somehow in the clutches of the mountain's purifying energy. Her horse was still standing beside her, trained to wait next to a human until either ordered differently or simply chased away.

But Kikyo stayed in her position, sitting on the ground with her legs to one side and her hands etched deep into the soft earth.

 _'What a pitiful state...'_ she bitterly realized, a small sigh escaped her lips as she lifted her composed expression upwards, her brown eyes reflecting the cloudy night sky above her. To have this dependency on human souls restricted her so much at times like these; at times when she couldn't afford to have anything restricting her. Truly, what a mess.

 _'But enough feeling sorry for myself.'_ She concluded, closing her eyes and using her bow once again to support her weight as she rose to her feet slowly. She had just enough energy left in her to stagger a few meters forward to the spot where the Shinidamachu were waiting for her, where the barrier no longer reached. Kikyo raised her free hand to the horse next to her, stroking its brown fur with long and slow movements, earning it tilting its head in her direction as a response.

"You have saved me tonight, I thank you." She spoke softly, giving it two solid taps on its side with her palm, alerting her trusty companion that it was time for them to separate, making the animal involuntary begin a light dash, alone and free of anymore duties. She watched it until it changed its course and turned left, sprinting back to the village. It was a smart horse and it knew the smell of its home well.

The miko was now left alone, moving slowly forward as she had time to put less energy into her small movements in the direction of her silvery serpent helpers. The wind that occasionally picked up through the grassy field, flowing through her long hair and robes, gave her a false feeling of freshness which she used to push herself mentally and take another step forward, all the way to the end of the barrier's reach. Stepping into their safe territory, the Shinidamachu quickly surrounded Kikyo's body as they flew around her in gentle circles, releasing the souls in their grip, letting them fall, be absorbed and allowing her spiritual powers to slowly return, at last. She lifted one hand up as a single serpent demon fondly swirled around her extended pale arm.

 _'Let's find a place to rest, for now.'_ She decided, propping her bow back on her shoulder as she began walking forward into the forest, searching for an elevated cliff for the night, from which she could keep high watch of her surroundings and the mysterious Mt. Hakurei behind her.

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken called sheepishly, approaching his master with hesitated steps.

The small creature's voice was left to hover in the air with none to answer it as the daiyoukai ignored him completely.

It was already late and the three of them including A-Un decided to stop for the night and settle down near the closest river, just outside the barrier's territory, to let both the imp demon and Sesshomaru rest and regain their powers. Rin was sitting happily on A-Un's back as she played with a few flowers she had picked on their way down from the mountain earlier, now watching both her master and his vassal standing far ahead, closer to the water current.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken tried once more, his voice supported by a bit more confidence this time, earning him his master's glare down at his direction and causing him to stiffen immediately, "I-I understand you might still be angry about earlier and that you _have_ ordered me not to speak of it again, my lord, but I fear we must acknowledge the miko's presence in this area."

Sesshomaru took a moment to process his servant's words as he turned his golden gaze away to the river stream.

"What is there to be acknowledged exactly, Jaken?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by even the thought.

The imp demon stared up at his master with great worry, confused as to why he's ignoring the fact that this is the miko who was powerful enough to seal his despicable half-youkai brother to a tree for fifty years that they were addressing here. He valued his own life enough to not inquire about what the child had spoken of earlier; regarding the same miko also saving the both of them from an unfortunate situation that somehow got out of the daiyoukai's control. However, if that bit of information was indeed the truth, then the small green creature felt as if his worries were even more justified.

But before he could even voice out his well-edited suggestion, his master cut into his thought process;

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called, the end of his servant's name followed by a sigh marking both annoyance and disappointment altogether, "There is nothing that I, Sesshomaru, should be concerned about regarding that miko." He determined, acting as if he was reading every single notion his vassal had running in his head.

Jaken merely gulped at his master's words, his hands clenching his wooden staff with nervousness.

"Concerned? Heavens no-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru ordered, anger heard clear in his voice, and yet his expression remained eerily serene, "I will not repeat myself again."

The imp demon simply bowed his head at his master repeatedly, profusely apologizing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's voice called from behind them, making both the daiyoukai and Jaken turn around in her direction, "Rin is hungry!" The child declared, hopping down from the back of the beast to the ground below her as she made her way towards them both, "Can Rin go and look for food?" she asked.

Her master turned his eyes from the girl to his vassal, "Jaken, accompany her." he instructed calmly.

After all of this recent and uncalled-for pestering, the daiyoukai felt like he could use some time by himself.

"Yay!" Rin called happily, "Jaken-sama, I'll teach you which mushrooms you can eat and which are toxic!" she turned on her heel and began excitedly stepping in the forest's direction.

"I simply cannot wait..." The imp demon let out a long, exhausted sigh as he reluctantly followed in her footsteps.

Sesshomaru was now left alone, savoring the absence of words and the relaxed forest sounds which replaced them instead, circling him from all directions. He watched the steady stream flowing below him as he tried rearranging his thoughts. He could not have admitted to his vassal that the miko had been on his mind since their encounter with her on the mountain. The mere fact that she did, sparked anger and utmost displeasure in his mind – why should he even spare her another moment of thought? He was well-aware of her powers as well as the fact that she was indeed the miko who was able to perform a powerful sealing spell on his cursed brother, but that was all there was to her. She posed no threat to him, and therefore she was irrelevant. There was no need for him to overthink this matter.

He breathed in deep, taking in the earthly scents, the misty air and rich ground, the various creatures lurking in the shadows, be them mere literal insects or low-class demons too afraid to reach any closer to his location. Unfortunately for him, however, his sense of smell was too keen for his own good, and he also picked up her peculiar scent, somewhere, well mixed within the lot, far away and yet still present in the Mt. Hakurei area. She indeed had the scent of soil and bones; her current clay body was but a mere fake of the one she had when she was still alive and human, but her soul that was so strongly embedded in that body, as well as her fierce spiritual energy, granted her a prominent flowery scent, sage plant and different kinds of medical herbs, a delicate reminiscent of her old humanity. A scent that he took notice of, but was attempting to ignore and grant no attention to.

He breathed out, the clouds above him drifting away from the pale moon, allowing light to shine on his surroundings and wind to flow through his bangs and long, silvery hair, the empty sleeve to his left fluttered against him and reminded him of an unpleasant memory, making him slightly frown.

 _'Inuyasha...'_ Sesshomaru ran his brother's lousy name in his mind.

What business did his younger brother have with that woman?

He didn't want to ponder such useless themes, but he felt as if answers would help him understand the situation better for a clear assessment. Also, judging from the fact that the miko was still evidently present in the area after successfully taking care of that Shinintachi member was proof that her priorities lied elsewhere.

Perhaps even matched his own.

That however, meant little to him. If she dared getting in his way – he would eliminate her.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama..! Sesshomaru-sama!" His vassal's panicked voice tore him from his thoughts, making him turn around swiftly in the small creature's direction.

Jaken ran all the way up to his master, short of breath, revealing Rin behind him with a similar exhausted look on her face.

"Jaken-sama! Don't!" she pleaded with the same lack of breath, grabbing at the imp demon's dark brown sleeve.

"Silence, child! Sesshomaru-sama must know and there's nothing you can do from keeping me alerting him of this information!" He insisted, glaring at the human girl next to him, making her expression turn worried.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She turned her attention to her master as well once she realized the imp demon was hellbent on his actions, attempting to desperately negotiate with him instead, "She really is just sleeping! There isn't a reason for us to-"

"Insolent child!" Jaken hissed, jerking from her grip on his sleeve, "Sesshomaru-sama will be the one to decide that, not you!"

The daiyoukai simply stood in his place, quietly watching both of his companions' bicker on whether their mysterious new finding posed a threat to them all or not. He held from speaking for a few more moments, then, closed his eyes and released a small, tired breath.

"Where is the miko?" he cut into their loud squabble, making them both stop and turn to him.

Rin stayed quiet, then averted her gaze with worry.

Jaken, however, straightened up immediately, full of determination.

"Uphill in the direction which we came from, Sesshomaru-sama. The woman had located herself on a cliff just outside of the barrier's reach with a clear watch of Mt. Hakurei." He informed him, his voice filled with intent, "She had erected a strong barrier of her own however, none can pass it."

Sesshomaru simply let out a mocking breath at his vassal's last sentence.

Then, he started stepping forward, in the direction of the rumored location. Her barrier was indeed strong, he noted, as it caused her scent to be hidden quite well from him, eluding him into believing she was far away. However, there was no barrier that could ever repel him, not even hers.

Jaken and Rin quickly followed in his footsteps as they all made their way through the thick forest. There was no path for them to sort out using only the moonlight's glow reflected from the nature around them, the tall, misty grass was thick and stubborn as the three of them approached further and higher. The daiyoukai noticed both of his companions refrained from speaking. He presumed Jaken was too afraid to talk, foolishly believing that the miko held any kind of danger to them, while Rin was simply displeased with the notion of him possibly hurting the woman who saved her. _'We'll see how the circumstances would unfold.'_ He concluded his plan. He was only going to approach that woman for one reason, and that reason was to shed some light on a few matters which regretfully, occupied his mind. He mostly blamed Jaken for planting these useless notions, but if the opportunity exists, he will seize it and put a rest to them, as well as his vassal's irritating and pointless perturbations.

Reaching a certain clearance in both the wildlife and tall greenery around them, the three of them stopped before a thick row of trees, almost forming a wall going upwards as if they were placed there specifically to keep any other living being out. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as he focused them on whatever was far beyond their branches, revealing clear view of Mt. Hakurei in the distance, with a single tree growing on the very edge of the cliff, supporting the miko as she lay her body on its branches right at their conjoined centered base.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the barrier is right up ahead of this point." Jaken whispered.

The daiyoukai's expression remained impassive as he scanned the area before him. He did not need his vassal to even point this useless information out to him. He could see it very well just behind this row of trees. Not a bad barrier at all, he noted to himself.

"Wait here, you two." He ordered them both with a low voice, his attention still focused on his objective far ahead and his expression not revealing any information regarding what he was thinking.

Jaken let out a relieved sigh that his master did not need him to accompany him in this specific encounter, while Rin only nodded. Both of them watched him as he effortlessly walked through the priestess's barrier, the same one which Jaken had accidentally stepped too close to earlier and was painfully repelled away as a result.

"That's Sesshomaru-sama for you..." Jaken continued to whisper as if there was any danger of the miko hearing him and killing him on the spot, "No barrier can repel him...!"

Rin's expression turned slightly annoyed.

"Really, Jaken-sama!" She pouted down at the imp demon, whispering as well, her hands clenched into small fists.

But he only averted his yellow eyes from her in a condescending matter as a response, ignoring her displeasure regarding the entire situation.

Stepping closer to the end of the grassy cliff, Sesshomaru felt his energy being compressed, just as he did when the miko first arrived on that mountain. His youkai aura was constantly battling with her purifying energy, small ripples of it weakening him significantly, only to have his body regain its strength back again and again in a constant never-ending spiral. He noted the experience as very irritating, and yet he strode forward, until he finally reached her, then, stopped in his place.

He was now close enough to the tree the miko had rested herself on, and yet made sure to keep a safe enough distance to study her, his golden orbs scanning her relaxed face, her long eyelashes closed and her expression calm, the wind occasionally picking up through the area flowing through the bangs framing her face and in her long locks of hair which were now free of their binding, covering her robes, eventually falling gracefully well below her body resting on its branches, swaying according to the slow rhythm of the weather. Her left hand was leisurely dropped to her side as the other placed on her stomach, and her legs supported by the branches of the tree. Floating around her sleeping figure were strange, round spiritual energy spheres that cast an eerily pale glow onto the miko's features, making her seem mystical, otherworldly, even.

 _'How carelessly defenseless.'_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her, but just as he finished that thought, as if reading his mind, she spoke to him;

"What business do you have with me, Inuyasha's older brother?" she asked him with a calm voice, her brown eyes fluttering open as she stayed in her relaxed position, staring coldly right at him with an unreadable expression.

Sesshomaru kept silent as the wind picked up, carrying her unusual scent in his direction. How long has this woman known he had been standing here? And to ask him that with barely even moving from her careless position, how truly impertinent. He lowered his eyes from the miko to stare at the bow and arrow quiver inattentively resting against the trunk, then set them back on her.

"Are you not going to arm yourself?" He inquired, watching her closely.

Kikyo simply blinked at his question, staring at him with indifference for a few moments in silence in which none of them spoke.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already tried doing so, Sesshomaru." She replied, addressing him with no honorifics whatsoever, her gaze sharp and never breaking his eye-contact, "I sensed you and your companions' presences since before you've even broken through my barrier."

The daiyoukai said nothing as they both resumed back to silence. Kikyo's barrier repelled and purified any living being that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the area, while also preventing any demon from entering, apart from a youkai of his rank, of course, resulting in only the two of them currently occupying the location and making it impossibly quiet. Mt. Hakurei loomed in the background of their exchange, acting as a constant reminder to the actual reason they are both there.

 _'Is he not going to answer me on why he is standing before me?'_ Kikyo wondered, still studying him silently, _'What a peculiar man.'_

To have him make all this way to her just to keep silent like this and avoid her questions, what was it that he was after?

There was however one problem, she noted; her powers were still not at their one hundred percent capacity, meaning that if he indeed decided to try and kill her, she might struggle to survive. Kikyo resolved into hiding this fact from him under any circumstances. She could have easily reached for her bow and arrows once she felt him approach her location, however that would have made her seem on edge, and appear weak. Furthermore, considering the fact that his two companions are relatively close to their current whereabouts with one of them being the small human girl she previously saved, she would assume he wasn't there to destroy her quite yet. Unless he truly has no regard for human life, that is.

"Since you're still lurking in this area, I can tell you carry a different objective than simply hunting down those group members." He suddenly stated, the wind flowing through his long silvery hair and in his clothes as if adding weight into the words he let out. His golden eyes locked with her brown ones and a solemn expression crossed his features, one that had no intention of revealing his emotions. His body was stiff and yet his demeanor did not show any signs for fear or confusion, even after he had seen her in this state, with these souls floating all around her.

Kikyo silently raised the hand that was slumped to her side and collected one soul in her palm, absorbing it into herself as she lay her palm of her chest, her eyes not leaving his.

"That is none of your concern." She replied nonchalantly, expressionless.

Sesshomaru's brows formed a slight frown at her audacity.

"I am warning you, miko, Naraku is _my_ prey." he informed her, his voice tinted with both arrogance and irritation, "Tell me what is it that you know about him."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at his direction.

 _'His prey? What a joke.'_ She couldn't help but mentally laugh at the absurdity. _'Is this the reason he had come here? To make sure that I don't interfere with his plan? To order information out of me? What business does this man even have with Naraku in the first place to allow himself to act this arrogantly?'_

"Naraku cannot be slain by a mere cut of your sword, Sesshomaru. The only one who can defeat him is me." Her tone was solemn and her eyes cold as she spoke, yet her expression remained calm in his presence.

The daiyoukai glared at her for once again using his name with no sign of respect whatsoever and for ignoring his demand completely.

"What truly impeccable confidence you must have in your own powers." He replied dryly, his sentence filled with sarcasm.

Kikyo slightly raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, causing dark silky hair to fall down her cheek and shoulder as her brown eyes never left his golden ones.

"You're one to talk." She answered him.

 _'This man truly is arrogant.'_ she concluded to herself, ironically remembering the incident back on Mt. Hakurei.

"Surely you don't mistakenly believe your interference earlier grants you of any special rights to criticize me, miko." he countered almost immediately, as if reading her mind.

It was her turn to glare at his unbelievable insolence this time.

"Interference?" She calmly hissed at him, narrowing her cold brown eyes at his direction as she slowly and elegantly lifted herself from the tree branch she was lying against into a sitting position, her straight dark hair falling all around her, framing her face with her expression revealing small traces of anger. But not because of his obvious belittling of her actions and powers, no... his choice of words could only point to one conclusion.

"Had I not 'interfered', as you call it, what would have been the fate of that little girl, I wonder?" She demanded, her sharp gaze locked on him.

Just what are human life to this man? Just what does an innocent, powerless child's existence mean to him? She couldn't believe he was indeed, such a fool.

The wind picked up once again through their location, flowing in their hair and their robes, in the grass and the tree tops, allowing the leaves to rattle and their sound to spread, filling the air as if compensating for both of their lengthily heavy silences.

"Do not push your luck, woman." Was all he could answer, his voice slightly lower than before, "I am under no obligation of explaining my ways to you."

"I don't even need you to explain, one glance at you already tells me everything." She countered almost immediately, lowering her head slightly, "Sesshomaru, you deny assistance and enter your battles without proper aid, resulting in you miscalculating your chances of success, thus recklessly endangering the life of the innocents who have their utmost trust in you."

The daiyoukai's golden eyes slightly widened at her words, his glare still locked on her as he lowered his head as well.

"You seem to know all about recklessly operating by yourself." He determined, his mocking tone once again apparent in his voice, "And yet you dare lecture me about choosing to battle this way?"

Kikyo's lips formed a thin line, yet her expression remained composed at his absurd reply.

"Unlike you, I am not responsible for a life other than my own." She answered, letting out a small sigh at the realization that this conversation was so fruitless, "If I choose to end it by going against Naraku, so be it." With that, she had enough, and the priestess broke his eye-contact, leaned forward to straighten her legs and effortlessly jumped from the tree she was resting on, her long locks of hair falling in delayed motion behind her all the way down to her lower waist. She turned her back to the daiyoukai still standing in his place, lowering herself down to pick up her bow and arrow quiver as she moved her long hair to the left with her free hand to place them on her right shoulder.

"What is your connection with Naraku?" He suddenly inquired, surprising her.

Still facing away with him, Kikyo simply stared at Mt. Hakurei in the distance as the daiyoukai studied her figure in her silence, waiting for her to answer him.

Dawn was already breaking, marking the end of the night and the start of a new day, the bird's chirping could be heard in the distance as the early sun was caught in the misty fog surrounding the mountain, its rays hitting in specific places, creating patches of light that illuminated its massive size from afar.

"Some information is best left in the past." she replied, her voice returned to its calm and composed qualities, not allowing any indication of an actual answer through it.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched at her vagueness.

This woman was absolutely maddening. He had no intention of even staying there as long as he had already did, but each of her insolent words prompted him to answer her back, to silence her using her own methods. It didn't help that her aura was constantly attacking him relentlessly, flushing him with spiritual energy that only got stronger the angrier she let herself become during their talk. Before he even noticed, he was actually successfully weakened by both her barrier and her aura.

How insulting.

Was he to let her get away with something like this so easily?

"Something that has to do with that fool Inuyasha, I presume." He put the pieces of his theory together, throwing it at her as he waited for her reaction. If his instincts were correct and he was indeed right, this will only grant him more information on Naraku himself, as well as shed some light on this woman's motives. If he was wrong, then she might simply get angry, shout, even try to attack him. Women are fickle creatures, and the miko is a human woman, no less. She did well in hiding her emotions and negating from answering his questions, but this would probably break her façade, show him some of her real colors.

Sesshomaru watched her in silence, his mouth forming a hint of a smirk.

But instead of shouting, getting angry, or attacking him, he heard her let out a small breath, the sun eventually reaching their location illuminated her entire figure with a golden silhouette, her hair flowing according to the wind's wishes and her shoulders relaxed.

Then, she finally turned halfway in his direction, her head held high and her expression unreadable just as before, yet her brown orbs that were now reflecting the soft light all around them shone with the deepest mahogany color he'd ever seen. She said nothing as she fearlessly caught his golden gaze one last time, her eyes filled with a look of sorrow, of sadness and regret, of emotions which he couldn't even understand, combined with disappointment, pity and even envy. And she watched him silently like that, transmitting all of this information to him.

She didn't answer him with words, this time.

She didn't need to.

Sesshomaru stayed in his place as he watched her avert her gaze, stepping forward in his direction, closing her eyes as she passed him completely, eventually leaving him where he stood, in silence.

The sun was now shining all over the valley, the chilly morning wind flowing through his long hair and caressing his face reminding him that it was time to go back, to the spot where he had left both Rin and Jaken.

He turned on his heel and started striding in the way in which he came from, yet he found himself thinking about his exchange with her, his mind stuck in an endless loop, going through his conversation with her over and over again, relentlessly playing scenes for a purpose that he couldn't name, the image of her expression as she turned around etched into his mind as if imprinted there.

That look in her eyes...

Why was he suddenly feeling so... _displeased_ with his own actions?


	3. Trust

**A/N**

Thank you for your kind reviews! They really inspire me to keep going with this story.

This chapter is longer than usual. I wanted it to contain a few things that I've been dying to explore regarding Kikyo's character and it ended up like this.

 _Please continue to tell me what you think in the reviews! You guys are my Shinidamachu and your reviews are my souls to absorb!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Landing at the edge of the village still outside of Mt. Hakurei's intense barrier, Kikyo's feet softly came in contact with the ground below her as her Shinidamachu distanced themselves from her body back into the air in search for more souls in the nearest areas.

She lifted her face up and watched them in silence as they flew up to the pale morning sky, their silvery exterior glittering in the soft sun, disappearing in the opposite direction of the holy mountain far behind her. The sun was already prominent enough to cast a warm glow all over the land, making the air fresh and clear. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, involuntary recalling her last encounter with a certain inu daiyoukai, making her breathe out with exhaustion. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she lowered her head to stare at the grassy field before her.

To resort to such transparent means simply to try and have her talk... did he really think that little of her? Did he truly believe that throwing that incendiary question at her would make her lose her cool and react without thinking?

 _'Alive for probably so many years, and yet unable to avoid such immature methods...'_ She mused quietly, not sure whether to be annoyed, or simply amused at his childish way of provocation. The fact that he even allowed himself to ask a stranger such as herself a question of the sort with such ease clued her in on Sesshomaru most likely not having a very wholesome understanding of certain emotions.

The soft, chilly wind suddenly flowed through her long hair, as if granting her with an unexpected realization.

 _'What a difference between the two brothers...'_ She noted.

Inuyasha was easy to read; honest of his own emotions to a fault, wearing his heart on his sleeve, but a good partner overall - protective, loyal, brave, although sometimes too impulsive and not so good with children. Sesshomaru, however, was so devoid of any emotions, so gloomy and distant, so arrogant and belittling, and yet, he was responsible of protecting a young human child, one who he ventured deep into the deadly, purifying sacred lands of Mt. Hakurei for.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

Something didn't add up here.

Her mind traced back far into the past, dusting off a specific distant memory; one of her conversations with Inuyasha. Both of them were sitting on top of the tall, grassy hill just outside her village, the summer wind warm against her face and the blazing sun was setting in the horizon before them, showering the sky, valley and nature all around them with a brilliant reddish glow. That day, Inuyasha shared details of his family with her; of his human mother and full-blooded youkai father, of his unfortunate childhood as a half-youkai, his constant struggles, and finally, of his older, youkai half-brother, Sesshomaru, and his undeniable hatred for both Inuyasha and humans alike.

Kikyo blinked with further confusion.

If he indeed holds such disdain for them, then why on earth would he care for that child?

She stood in her place as she tightened her grip her on her bow, a dark thought crossing her mind, causing her brows to furrow slightly.

 _'Is that little girl even safe with someone like that...?'_ She couldn't help but worry, especially after she herself had witnessed an occasion in which Sesshomaru was unable to protect the child.

Her tense shoulders eventually eased up, and she tore herself out of her deep contemplation, realizing that standing there and meaninglessly thinking over these troublesome notions like that will only grant her with no results other than distraction from her current objective.

Turning on her heel to face the village, Kikyo once again drew in a deep breath, stepping into the deadly Mt. Hakurei barrier a second time. However, her agenda that day was different; she was not attempting to venture and investigate the mountain. She had something else that she needed to do, something that bothered her immensely.

The reason she was headed to the village where she had stayed with Suikotsu for several days was...

"K-Kikyo-sama...!" she heard the sudden, sad cry of a small boy, coming out of a nearby shed, surprising her.

He gripped on the old, wooden wall of the structure, his dirty form clinging to it helplessly as his eyes glinted with a small trace of hope in them as he made sure she was indeed the one who was standing before him.

Kikyo immediately lowered herself into a kneeling position, granting him with a warm smile.

"It's alright, you can come out, now." She reassured him softly.

The boy hesitated for a moment, turning his head right and left to make sure that no one else was present in the area. Kikyo's eyebrows came together as the smell finally hit her. Blood and death stained the air, people who Suikotsu had killed only yesterday, their bodies still fresh and sprawled on the ground deeper into the village, and yet their already strong, putrid scent was carried all the way to the edge of it, where she was currently positioned.

 _'That is the reason this child is hiding at this far away location, huh.'_ She concluded, her expression crossing with sadness as she watched him make his way to her, his bare, dirty feet that were stained with a substance other than mud cautiously walked in her direction in small, terrified steps.

"Kikyo-sama... you came back for us...?" The child asked, reaching where she was, small tears beginning to fill his eyes.

The priestess nodded.

"I had a feeling that I was still going to find you children here." She smiled warmly, raising her hand to the top of his head, gently caressing the boy's dusty, short hair, "There are more of you still at this area, aren't there?"

The boy couldn't stop his tears anymore, and he simply nodded silently as they fell down his stained cheeks, raising his sleeve to helplessly sob into it as Kikyo lowered her hand from his head to his shoulder, drawing him in for a hug.

"I came here to get you all out of this place." She told him, squeezing him gently, her expression calm and her voice filled with both comfort and resolve as he silently wept in her embrace.

* * *

Reaching the spot where he had left both Rin and Jaken in, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.

He silently watched both the child and the imp demon lying on the soft dewy grass, sleeping soundly, each of them curled into a ball to keep their warmth from escaping them.

It was already early morning, the birds were chirping loudly and the soft sun shone through the layered tree-tops, decorating the forest all around him with arbitrary spots of warm rays, cleansing both the area and the air of any ill-intentioned vermin that were possibly lurking in the previous night. The miko's scent has also weakened, he noted, not entirely sure on whether she had completely left the area this time, or simply changed her location and erected another barrier. There was a heavy stench of death closer to the nearby village which dulled his senses, and he found the idea of sorting through that just to reach an answer to his useless pondering unnecessarily disgusting.

His expression turned slightly annoyed as he focused his golden eyes on his sleeping vassal, which should have been awake and guarding Rin, then, he turned his gaze to the child, watching her peaceful slumber.

The wind suddenly picked up in his long hair, filling him with an unwanted weight, a dark, heavy feeling, deep inside of his chest.

 _"Had I not 'interfered', as you call it, what would have been the fate of that little girl, I wonder?"_ The priestess' sharp voice uncontrollably flashed through his mind, making him frown.

But the more he tried to force himself into ignoring her words, the more they crept into his conscious;

 _"Sesshomaru, you deny assistance and enter your battles without proper aid, resulting in you miscalculating your chances of success, thus recklessly endangering the lives of the innocents who have their utmost trust in you."_

His expression remained unreadable as her insolent deduction replayed in his mind, once again.

Then, he breathed out, silently clearing his throat.

The miko was a sharp one, but she was vain, and she hardly managed to read into him as she successfully deluded herself into thinking that she had, he concluded.

Turning his golden eyes to his vassal, the daiyoukai walked in his direction and casually lifted one foot to step on the small creature's head without saying anything.

Jaken woke up with alarm all at once, his yellow eyes bugging out of his skull as his short arms flailed in all directions.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I was not sleeping!" He lied in pure panic, his screeching eventually waking up Rin as well, who slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, rubbing her tired eyes at the sudden occurrence before her, "S-S-S-S-S-Sesshomaru-sama! P-Please forgive my lack of attention! T-This Jaken simply closed his eyes for a mere moment -"

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru cut into his blabber with a firm voice, then lifted his foot, releasing the the imp demon's head, turning on his heel and stepping in the direction all three of them came from with a stoic expression.

Rin rose to her feet, but lingered in her place for a few moments in stillness, turning her head back at where the miko had positioned herself before, in the single tree growing right at the edge of the cliff, only for her features to cross with slight sadness as she noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

The child raised a worried hand to her mouth, but just as she began pondering the disappointing possibility;

"That woman left, Rin." The daiyoukai informed her, still stepping forward in the direction of their camp near the river with Jaken right behind him. Rin turned her head back, staring at his back with surprise.

"Come now, child! Do not detain Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken nervously yelled at her, making her quickly catch up to them, a soft smile spreading on her face.

* * *

Stepping through the bloody grounds of the freshly-massacred village, Kikyo's expression turned solemn, her brows furrowing with regret at the sight before her; the dead bodies of the men and horses Suikotsu had killed were all over the place, some of them even still bleeding out the remains of their contents as the high red merged with the brown soil beneath them, granting it with both a strong smell and a vicious color. She could feel the barrier already working on her, the energy being slowly sucked out, burdening her mind greatly, but she knew the image of this deathly village would probably haunt her for quite some time.

"Kikyo-sama?!", "It's Kikyo-sama!", "She came back!"

The children's hopeful voices came in complete contrast to the horrors surrounding them as soon as they noticed her presence, making her stop her lamenting all together and lift her brown eyes to them. She walked all the way to the single house they were all inside of, trying her best to avoid the bloody ground beneath her as she climbed on the porch, looking down on a few more of the young boys and girls who were under Suikotsu's care back when his personality was purified by the mountain's barrier.

"Children, we must get you out of this village." She explained to them, lowering herself to their eye-level.

The look on their faces was of pure fear as they stared at her and then each other, cowering behind the first to speak out of the group.

"We were too scared to leave this house, Kikyo-sama... even though you told us to..." He admitted, lowering his eyes to his feet, "We're sorry."

Kikyo let out an amused breath at his unexpected honesty.

"That's quite fine, do not worry about it." She reassured him, her brown eyes filled with compassion, "I am here to help you reach the nearest village. The distance isn't far, but it would be best to prepare yourselves with food and water, just in case."

The children's expressions lightened up at her words.

"We still have plenty left." One of the girls answered, running to the back of the room to point at a relatively big wooden box.

Kikyo rose to her feet and stepped in the child's direction, grabbing the lid and opening it, revealing apples, bananas, pears, mushrooms and herbs, with a small compartment consisting even dried up meat and a few small bags of rice.

"This is more than enough." Kikyo agreed, closing the lid and reaching for the carrier strap connected to the box, lifting it to her shoulder. It was heavy, but not impossible to carry. She noted.

The children all watched as Kikyo silently made her way to the porch, her expression unreadable.

Then, they quickly followed after her, all of them slowly stepping away from the village into the nearby forest, finally distancing and releasing themselves from its horrors.

"Kikyo-sama..." The boy's voice grabbed her attention as they steadily made their way through the forest, "Is Suikotsu-sama..." He started, only for his words to fall short and his sentence to remain unfinished as he wasn't so sure the answer would be something that he would like to hear, anymore.

Kikyo turned her brown eyes away from the boy and stared up ahead, not letting her expression show any emotions regarding what she was really thinking about.

"Suikotsu-sama has passed." She answered him simply, closing her eyes.

Silence fell over the children, neither of them saying anything for the a few moments as only the sounds of their steps through the grassy ground escorted them, the wind picking up through the tree tops shaking their leaves loudly and loading her reply with a sad weight.

"Did Suikotsu-sama suffer?" One of the girls asked, her question surprising the priestess.

She suddenly remembered the fact that these kids, although unfortunately got to witness the doctor consumed by his other dark personality, were still under his devoted care for the longest time. Each of them lost their relatives to either war or famine, leaving them completely alone in the world. No wonder they had such a strong attachment and emotional dependency to him.

Even after seeing him at his darkest hour, they understood.

"No. He was smiling." Sadness filled her brown eyes as she gave them her answer.

Finally reaching the nearby village, Kikyo and the group of children were quickly noticed by its residents, recognizing both her and them as the ones who managed to survive against the Shichinintai attack. The villagers quickly took the children under their wing with Kikyo explaining the state of the other village to them, eventually handing them the wooden box of food she was carrying.

"This is food from their home, so you wouldn't need to spend your own resources for a while." She explained, taking into consideration that their village had suffered quite a lot from the Shichinintai attack as well, the fire and wounded men probably caused them to be short on supplies. The men nodded and relieved her of the weight she had been carrying all of this time, thanking her greatly for her kindness.

"Will you stay with us, Kikyo-sama?" The boy voiced out his wishes, grabbing on her sleeve.

She only knelt down to his eye level, smiling softly at him.

"I can't." Her reply was swift, and she knew there was no other she could answer him with, yet it still left her with a certain feeling of emptiness; of sadness and regret, "I have something that I need to take care of, so I must return to Mt. Hakurei at once."

The boy only nodded with understanding. He didn't cry this time, but he looked at her with utmost worry.

"Then, at least...!" He suddenly called, raising both of his fists to his chest as his expression crossed with determination, then, he ran to the spot where the elders had started to unpack the wooden box filled with food, the boy quickly collecting each of everything in its contents into a clean enough fabric, returning to her side shortly after with his hands full, "This! In case you'd be hungry!" He handed her the well-wrapped supplies, the fabric tied with a small, messy knot.

Kikyo's features crossed with surprise as she observed the boy's gesture for a few moments in silence.

She couldn't ever tell him that she was no longer alive, and therefore no longer in need of consuming food. Her source of powers were now the souls of the dead, which she needed to constantly absorb in order to sustain this clay body of hers. But the idea of her turning down his innocent offer made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, especially after she had already turned him down once before.

So, she simply smiled, letting out an amused breath.

"Thank you."

Bidding the villagers and children goodbye, kikyo turned on her heel and set back in the direction of Mt. Hakurei. She did her best to appear composed before them, but the truth was she was approaching her limit at an alarming pace, making her feel incredibly exhausted. She knew she had to find a place outside of the barrier soon to let her Shinidamachu provide her with souls. Carrying the hurriedly wrapped gift with one arm, she held it close to her body, staring down at it without saying a word.

 _'What should I do with this, now?'_ she pondered, her expression crossed with slight confusion.

Throwing the contents away would be a waste, not to mention incredibly disrespectful to the boy's wishes, she couldn't ever do something like that. But then... what else solution is there...?

Kikyo blinked as a sudden realization hit her, making her tilt her head as a new idea formed in her mind.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you leaving again?" Rin asked, stepping away from the river and closer to him once she realized he had been staring at the sky, his right hand grabbing the hilt of Tokijin.

The daiyoukai's expression was stoic as he turned his golden eyes down at her direction, then, he simply lifted them back up to stare at the distance.

"I will be back when the sun sets, Jaken will stay with you and A-Un." He replied with a composed voice, causing his vassal to straighten up immediately.

"Are you going to investigate Mt. Hakurei again, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken's curious voice was heard behind him, stepping closer to his master as well, his hands clenching on the wooden staff he was holding in their usual nervous fashion.

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed as he felt it again. A strange pulse of some kind, coming from the back of the mountain. There was no mistake that some kind of occurrence was unfolding there, and the urge to check on that suddenly filled him as he could now confirm it wasn't just his imagination.

Sesshomaru kept his stillness for a few more moments, then, levitated into the air carried by his mokomoko without sparing another word, his legs eventually being engulfed by the fuzzy tail.

Both Rin and Jaken watched him disappear into the distance, then exchanged looks.

It was now already late noon, the winter sun was bright in the sky, although hidden well behind thick, misty clouds carried by the wind and blocking the ground from its warm rays, making it seem a bit darker than usual.

"Jaken-sama..." Rin started, raising a hand to her mouth as she watched him for a moment, "Did we take any of the tasty mushrooms we found yesterday with us?"

The imp demon shook his head, remembering yesterday's events.

 _'Sesshomaru-sama had a conversation with that dangerous miko.'_ He recollected silently, a bead of sweat running down his forehead, _'Just what on earth did they talk about for so long?'_

The fact that their exchange happened so silently and calmly was surprising to the small, green creature. Most of his master's encounters usually didn't last very long, as he rarely allowed himself to even waste his time on pointless conversations. After all, he wasn't that much of a talker to begin with. Sesshomaru mostly acted instead of conversing.

So, for him to have such a lengthily exchange with the priestess was rare, he noted.

A sudden low grumble interrupted his thinking, making him turn his yellow eyes to the girl.

"Rin is hungry..." She informed him, placing her right hand on her stomach.

Jaken let out a loud sigh. He turned his eyes to the forest where they had last located edible food. There were no youkai present in that area that he could sense, probably due to that miko's strong barrier from yesterday and the fact that it is currently daytime.

"Well, you know where it is, child. Make sure not to stray from the path and come back as soon as you're done gathering what you need." He instructed her, making the girl nod and smile widely.

The imp demon watched as Rin excitedly made her way through the forest, in the same direction they both had found food in the previous night, then turned around to stare at the sky.

"Sesshomaru-sama ignored me yet again, huh." He breathed out with a disappointed voice, his expression slightly hurt at him realizing his master once again refrained from sharing his plans with him, making him eventually raise his sleeve up and sob pathetically into it, "S-S-S-Sesshomaru-samaaaa..."

Making her way alone through the grassy forest once again, Rin hummed a familiar tune to herself. She remembered exactly where she and Jaken both found that rare kind of mushrooms that she was so fond of, the kind that could only grow in a northern area just like the one they were in for this short period of time. She used her hands to move the tall grass before her as she slowly climbed up the hill, the freshness in the air making her breathe deep and enjoy the serene moment.

Eventually reaching the same clearing in the tall grass, Rin quickly located the rest of the most anticipated growing vegetable, lowering herself down and picking them one by one, however, her expression soon turned disappointed at how little there were left of them.

 _'Did Jaken-sama and I really eat that much yesterday?'_ She sighed, scratching her head, _'Well, Sesshomaru-sama really did take his time talking to the miko-sama...'_ Her eyes flickered with interest as that last thought crossed her mind, and she lifted her head to stare ahead into the forest, where Jaken had accidentally stepped into that woman's barrier. The rest of the path was only trees and short herbs of all kinds, nothing edible for her to eat.

 _'Where did that miko-sama go to...?'_ She couldn't help but wonder, her eyes locked on the path up ahead.

Then, curiosity got the better of her, and she started stepping forward, to the spot where the daiyoukai had entered, just around and through that row of trees before her. She would only take one look – is what she promised herself, just to see if she was still there. Jaken doesn't even need to know.

But as soon as the child peeked from around that tree to the same edge of the cliff, she was once again filled with disappointment. The cliff and single tree the miko was sleeping on were now empty of any presence, leaving only Mt. Hakurei looming in the far distance, the sun beginning to set casting it with an orange glow, making it seem falsely serene.

 _'I guess... she won't come back.'_

But just then, as soon as she reached that conclusion, Rin's eyes suddenly widened as she witnessed the same miko gracefully landing before her on the edge of the cliff, carried by silver, snake-like spirits and surrounded by an unearthly brilliant white glow. Her long hair which was now collected into traditional miko binding was flowing elegantly in the soft wind, her large bow and arrow quiver set on her shoulder and a lump of fabric held firmly by her right arm and pressed against her body.

"Woahh..!" Rin accidentally exclaimed out loud in pure amazement at the sudden sight, making Kikyo turn to look in her direction with a soft movement. The child realized her mistake and sheepishly hid behind the tree trunk she was holding onto, then, hesitantly peeked out once more in the woman's direction. She blinked as she watched the priestess say nothing, only lowering herself into a sitting position on the grassy ground, leaning against the tree trunk behind her. The Shinidamachu were floating far above her in gentle circles, eventually scattering to search for more souls.

A small, warm smile spread on Kikyo's face as Rin stayed in her place, unsure of what to do.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the child, leaning forward and unwrapping the package she was carrying as she set it onto the ground before her, drawing her legs closer to herself and shifting to sit on her knees.

Rin eyed the food on the ground, her eyes widening at its wide selection, and she stepped forward to the priestess until they were finally at equal eye level.

"Is it really okay?" The child asked, her face pure surprise.

Kikyo nodded silently, observing her figure closely as she sat down before her, reaching for the food with enthusiasm. Her face was dusty and her hair unkempt, the robes she was wearing seemed as if it had been quite a while since they were last washed. Kikyo lowered her eyes to the child's dirty bare feet, her eyebrows forming a small frown as she watched her eating with such a hearty appetite, making her worry whether this girl was even being fed properly.

"What is your name?" Kikyo asked, leaning back against the tree and setting her bow and arrow quiver to her right side on the ground.

"Rin." The child replied with a mouthful, raising her eyes from the food in her hands.

Kikyo couldn't help but let an amused chuckle.

"Rin... what a lovely name." She said, placing both of her arms on her stomach as her lips formed a faint smile, "My name is Kikyo, I'm pleased to meet you."

Rin shifted into a more relaxed position, eyeing her curiously. She was now eating with a considerably slower pace, not so focused on her food as if it was about to run away from her.

"Kikyo-sama, are you not going to eat?" She asked her, realizing that she was the only one enjoying the various nutrients lying in front of them both.

Kikyo simply shook her head as the child watched her in silence.

"Something told me you would be still venturing for food in this area." She admitted, the wind flowing in her long hair and the orange glow cast on her face made her seem incredibly warm and inviting to the child, "That's what you and that other small demon were doing yesterday, correct?"

Rin expression suddenly filled with regret as if she had done something forbidden.

"Rin is sorry, Kikyo-sama." She said in a small voice, stopping from her eating as she lowered her eyes to her hands, now gripping on a single apple, "Jaken-sama and I didn't mean to step into your barrier... and Sesshomaru-sama then went to speak with you as soon as he heard..."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at her last sentence, her expression still unreadable.

"You don't need to apologize, Rin." The priestess reassured her with a calm voice, "The conversation with Sesshomaru didn't bother me, it was quite amusing."

The child looked at her with pure amazement, making Kikyo slightly confused at her reaction.

"What is it?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"Rin hasn't heard anyone say Sesshomaru-sama was amusing, before..." She admitted, her eyes large and full of curiosity, "Usually, everyone is scared."

Kikyo's expression turned sad at her words.

"Rin, why do you stay with him?" Kikyo couldn't help but ask her. She was fully aware that it was none of her business, but the question had been on her mind for a while and judging by the looks of this girl, Sesshomaru was far from capable of taking care of her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like traveling with someone like him and his servant, both youkais with a completely different way of life than humans, and especially human children at that. The constant danger this girl must be facing... that cannot be healthy for her, both physically and mentally speaking.

Rin smiled, but her features were crossed by sadness as she recalled a distant, painful memory, making Kikyo observe her quietly as the child put the fruit in her hand onto the fabric before her, then wrapped her arms around herself in silence for a moment.

"When Rin was younger, her family was killed by bandits." Her voice was weak, barely audible over the strong wind that picked up spontaneously through the trees and grass around them, "Rin was left alone, and was living by herself in the village for a few years... then one day, the village was attacked, and Sesshomaru-sama came and saved Rin." The child lifted her gaze back to Kikyo, her eyes suddenly shining with content and happiness, and her smile genuine, "Rin was very lonely by herself, but she isn't lonely anymore now that she has Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama and A-Un."

Kikyo said nothing for the longest time, watching as the child resumed her eating.

 _'Saved her, huh...'_ She mused silently.

The child seemed happy under his care, but Kikyo couldn't help remembering witnessing an occasion in which Sesshomaru was unable to protect her with her own eyes. What were she to do here? Was she to even do anything at all? Rin was attached both to the daiyoukai and his servants. This was her life now, and moreover, she was perfectly fine with it.

Suddenly overcome with an unexpected incredibly uneasy feeling, Kikyo raised her hand to her head as her breathing became unstable, making Rin's eyes widen and her expression to turn worried.

"Kikyo-sama?!" she exclaimed, confused.

Calling on her Shinidamachu, Kikyo opened her eyes slightly to look at Rin.

"Stand back, Rin... This might ruin your appetite..." She said with low voice through heavy breathing, a sad smile spreading on her face.

Just then, her silver, snake-like youkai helpers flew in from above, hovering at a small distance away from the priestess, each of them carrying an orb of light, releasing it at her direction until it was absorbed by her body completely, the action repeated several more times, as each time caused her body to glow with an unnatural bright white light, something that was both beautiful, but also carried an incredibly unnerving and unholy feeling with it.

Rin said nothing as she watched the occurrence before her. She stopped her eating, but the look in her eyes was not of disgust or fear.

It was simply silent understanding, surprising the priestess.

Not breaking eye-contact from each other, both of them said nothing for the longest time.

"Are you not scared?" Kikyo asked her, slight confusion crossing her calm expression.

Rin simply shook her head slowly.

"Somehow... Rin felt that there was a reason for you not to share this meal with her..." She admitted, her eyes filled with compassion towards the priestess.

Kikyo blinked as she stared at the child in complete silence. She did not expect her to understand and accept this condition so easily and wholeheartedly. Her memory involuntary took her back to sad place, a recollection which she much preferred to repress; a small child that had gotten attached to her by the name of Sayo, which unfortunately had to witness something as awful as herself collecting the souls of the dead, the realization that the priestess which she adored so much was secretly manipulating youkai was too much for her, and she was terrified because of it. Kikyo will never forget the way the girl had cowered in fear when she raised her hand to comfort her, the terrified look in her eyes... that memory and the feeling of shame and disgust with herself and who she had become is forever burned into her mind.

And yet, this child in front of her was anything but scared. her look wasn't of pity either, she noted. It was just pure, unconditional understanding, filling the priestess with a brilliant warm feeling, spreading through her clay body.

"You are a very bright girl, Rin." She said, her lips forming a genuine, soft smile.

But her words of confirmation only caused the girl's expression to turn sad.

"Kikyo-sama... Isn't it... too lonely like this?" She innocently asked, her voice hesitant.

The priestess watched her for a moment, refraining from answering as she eventually turned her gaze away to the sky, her expression not giving the child any clues on her thoughts. The Shinidamachu already finished this round of their soul feeding, causing them to fly upwards and away, and she was finally feeling like she was getting back to her full strength. But the question resonated deep within her, breaking through her barriers and reaching far beyond her spiritual strength, all the way to her core as priestess, and as originally, a human woman.

"Lonely, huh..." She thought out loud.

Rin watched her in stillness as the wind picked up through her long, purplish-black hair, swaying it behind her back and flowing through the bangs across her face, her beautiful profile was shed with the setting sun's reddish glow as her brown eyes locked on something far in the distance, yet her expression devoid of any emotions. At that moment Kikyo reminded her a lot of her master, Sesshomaru-sama; both had this distinct way of staring at something far ahead to rearrange their thoughts. The miko, however, unlike her master, seemed incredibly tragic to her at that single moment.

"I guess you could say that." She eventually replied, turning back to the girl as a sad smile crossed her features, "However, I'm afraid there is no other way for me."

Rin's disappointment was clear in her face, making Kikyo let out an amused breath at her honest display of emotions and good will.

"I have a purpose that only I can fulfill." She concluded, watching the child closely, "Therefore, I cannot put any other life at risk."

Rin's expression shot with a sudden disagreement to her words.

"Then!" she suddenly called, raising both of her fists to her chest with determination, surprising Kikyo, "Let Sesshomaru-sama help you!"

Her suggestion left the priestess wide-eyed, and she simply let out a chuckle at the absurd idea.

But Rin was persistent, quickly rising to her feet, pure determination on her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama is very strong! He protects Rin and Jaken-sama all the time!"

Kikyo closed her eyes, simply releasing a deep breath.

"I appreciate the offer, Rin, but I do not think that would be such a good idea." She respectfully declined, not even wanting to begin imagine what it would be like to receive help from someone so difficult. Not to mention, there isn't any reason for her to require his assistance in the first place.

Rin sat back down and pouted at her words.

But just as she was about to voice out another reason for the priestess to join forces with her master-

"Rin." A sudden, low voice was heard from behind the trees, revealing the daiyoukai himself as he stepped from between the thick rows of wildlife. Kikyo said nothing and stayed in her relaxed position as she watched him make his way closer to where they sat, both of their expressions composed as they locked their gazes. She had sensed his aura a mere second before he had spoken, meaning that he must have used his flight ability to reach them.

The child got up to her feet, excitedly stepping in his direction.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" She called happily.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes stayed on the priestess' cold expression as he watched her closely for a few moments, eventually lowering them to the fabric on the grassy ground, supporting different kinds of half-eaten and leftovers of human food.

"Let's go, Rin." He ordered, making the child's face suddenly turn surprised as he turned on his heel and began stepping back in the direction which he came from.

"Ah..." She let out a small, hesitated voice, turning her head back at the miko, still sitting against the tree.

Without saying a word, Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrow quiver, propped them on her right shoulder as she leaned forward to collect the leftovers of food into the fabric, tying it up neatly and rising to her feet, eventually stepping to the girl and kneeling down to reach her eye-level.

"Here, in case you get hungry again." She handed her the gift, smiling at her.

The girl accepted, but she was not satisfied with just the food being able to come back with her.

She turned around to face Sesshomaru, who stopped in his place and had been watching their small exchange.

"Sesshomaru-sama...!" She called, her expression worried and also filled with resolve, "Please help Kikyo-sama...!"

Kikyo's eyebrows joined in confusion as she stared at the child's back before her, while Sesshomaru stayed in his place in complete silence, watching Rin. The sun had nearly set behind the three of them, making the chilly wind grow stronger as it picked up through their green environment.

"That woman obviously prefers to operate on her own." He determined with a clear reference to their talk yesterday, the mocking tone in his voice evident as he shot the priestess with a bored look.

Kikyo slowly rose up to her feet, glaring at him in return with a composed expression, then, she lowered her brown orbs to Rin.

"That is correct." She agreed, her voice calm, completely ignoring his obvious attempt for provocation, once again.

Rin's features once more crossed with displeasure.

She stood in her place, lowering her gaze to the ground and clenched her grip on her newly-recieved gift.

"Then..." She quietly suggested, making Kikyo tilt her head slightly down at her direction, "Is it alright if Rin stayed with Kikyo-sama, just for the night?"

The priestess blinked down at the child. Her question was meant for her master, and yet she was facing her instead, probably unable to accept the fact that she had to leave, just yet. Kikyo lifted her brown eyes to Sesshomaru, locking in with his sharp gaze as she realized he had been watching her for quite some time now. He then averted his eyes to the child, keeping his silence for the longest time.

"Do as you wish." He eventually answered with a composed voice, turning back to face the forest as he resumed his steps in its direction, "However, the miko cannot erect a barrier to protect you as long as you're near her, Rin, therefore you're exposed to unnecessary danger staying here."

Both Rin and Kikyo exchanged gazes with each other.

Rin smiled wide up at the priestess as she reached for her hand, grabbing it with enthusiasm.

"He means you're coming with us, Kikyo-sama!" She said, pulling her along she started stepping in the daiyoukai's direction.

Kikyo's brown eyes went wide at the sudden occurrence. She did not plan for herself to somehow get involved any further than she had already did, and now the three of them were stepping through the forest on their way to Sesshomaru's camp, with Rin's warm hand guiding her in the direction. While she felt like she was being wanted there for pure reasons coming from the child, Sesshomaru was the one who caused a confused frown to form at the priestess' forehead; was he testing her? Or maybe he thought this was a good chance for him to observe her better and possibly get more information out of her? What was the reason for his sudden agreement?

She let out a silent breath as she focused on the child's grip on her hand.

How small and warm the sensation was...

She could never turn down this feeling, a feeling that reminded her of the humanity she had lost. Of caring and being cared for...

And she let herself be pulled by that feeling, just for a bit longer, she wanted to feel human again.


	4. Fascination

**A/N**

I thank you all for your kind reviews, my wooooonderful readers! The positive feedback helped me get through this massive writer's block that I was suffering from this week, ugh.

Chapter four is upon us and it's extra spicy, enjoy!

 _Your reviews are highly appreciated, as always!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Kikyo said nothing for the longest time as she simply stared at the daiyoukai's back, walking in front of her and Rin.

The three of them were making their way for quite some time now to a different, unknown location to her, stepping down from the clear spot in which she and Rin had sat earlier, now through tall grass, thick low bushes and high trees growing all around them. She took a deep breath, noticing the freshness and moisture in the air, indicating of a possible water-source nearby, then, she lowered her brown eyes to Rin still holding onto her right hand and walking next to her, making the child raise her happy face to the miko in return.

"Our camp is just by the river up ahead." She answered her excitedly, as if reading her mind and trying to ease it altogether.

Kikyo simply nodded at the information, returning her gaze to Sesshomaru's back, who had been completely silent since earlier.

The sun was already beginning to set, stretching the trees' shadows long and casting them all around their path, creating an uneven trail of darkness and light, tinted with a brilliant, orange color.

Surprisingly, she noted there were no signs of any youkai in the area, even though this part of the forest was far enough from the barrier's reach. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, observing his long, silvery hair which now shone bright against the sun's golden rays and his upright walk, shoulders relaxed and even steps as he strode forward with a distinctively powerful and balanced aura that was both menacing and yet steadily restrained at the same time.

 _'Seems to have made quite the name for himself.'_ She acknowledged.

But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an incredibly irritating piercing cry, heard the moment the daiyoukai reached the end of the path.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" It called panickily, "H-Have you successfully located Rin's whearabo-"

The small demon's stuttering question was abruptly cut by him eventually noticing the priestess, walking a tad behind his master and holding onto the child's hand next to her, making his features cross with absolute, pure terror.

"We're back, Jaken-sama! Oh! What happened to you?" Rin greeted the freshly-beaten up youkai, but his attention was locked on the miko as they both walked right past him, with the woman not even glancing down in his direction, leaving him planted in his place, completely frozen, his mouth agape and sweat profusely running down his forehead.

Coming into a stop in the middle of the wide, grassy area surrounded by trees and divided into two sections by a river stream, Kikyo looked all around, her brown eyes calculating where she was in relation to the mountain, which, from this low spot couldn't even be seen in the distance due to the tall trees growing all around them.

"A-Un! Rin has something tasty for you!" The child announced, letting go of Kikyo's hand and running to a two-headed beast resting next to one of the trees, causing it to gingerly wake from its slumber and straighten up at the sound of her voice. The priestess' gaze followed the child's small figure as she watched her feed the large animal with only the leftover fruits and vegetables from the package she was recently given.

 _'A herbivore companion... how unexpected.'_ She mused, turning her gaze back to Sesshomaru, who was standing in his place, slightly ahead of where she did, examining the area to see if there was any new danger lurking around them since he had last left.

"This place is quite secluded." Kikyo remarked suddenly, prompting him to turn his head halfway in her direction, "A spot with a clear view of Mt. Hakurei would be a preferable choice for a camp."

He said nothing as he kept his gaze on her for a few moments, then turned around fully in the priestess' direction.

"I, do not require a clear view of the mountain in order to sense any occurrences." He replied, straight-faced, yet his clear, well-planned emphasis was not left unnoticed by her.

Kikyo eyed him sharply, returning his indifferent look.

"Same here, however, I, would much prefer not to take any unnecessary chances." She countered calmly allowing herself to use a certain emphasis of her own.

The wind which was absent before due to the fullness of the forest now once again picked up through the clearing, the tree tops catching most of it rattling with a loud, yet steady noise, reminding them both that the sun was soon to vanish. Their long hair and garments swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the irregular breeze as they silently kept their eye-contact, their figures lit by the residual soft orange glow of the sky above them. Neither of them said anything as they remained completely motionless in front of each other, maintaining a safe distance while also seemingly completely relaxed, causing the imp demon to allow himself to overcome his fear for a moment, just enough to step a bit closer to them in order to pick up on their conversation.

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at her.

"I see, since you are the only one able to slay Naraku, according to yourself?" He asked bluntly, the mockery in his tone of voice couldn't be more evident even through his composed appearance.

 _'So, he agreed to this arrange simply to try and get more information out of me, after all.'_ She confirmed, letting out a soft sign and giving him a bored look.

"That is correct." She agreed, raising her head slightly at him, successfully diffusing his attempt.

As soon as he heard her reply, Sesshomaru stepped forward in her direction until he was right in front of the miko, stopping at an arms' length from her, his tall figure towering over her own with neither of them breaking eye-contact from each other, making Jaken cower in fear and anxiously clench onto his wooden staff as a response.

"There is no need to leave this place." He commanded down at her, irritation subtle yet clear in his firm voice, his golden eyes locked with hers. But Kikyo only returned his sharp gaze without saying anything or even showing the slightest of alarm. His youkai aura was truly menacing, she noted, but her own purifying energy was also not to be taken lightly, and she knew that if this daiyoukai in front of her was foolish enough to try and attack her, she will not hesitate to use it against him, especially at this lethal, close proximity.

Rin, who was also listening to their conversation stepped slowly forward as well, standing next to Jaken as they both watched the events before them in silence for a moment, then, she walked over closer to their location and grabbed on the priestess' long sleeve.

"You're not leaving... are you, Kikyo-sama?" The child asked with worry, making the imp demon's frightened expression to switch into pure shock.

Kikyo turned her gaze down at her, lowering herself to Rin's eye-level and resting one arm at her bent knee as the other gently collected the child's small palm.

"I am not." She reassured her.

Staring at the child for a few more moments, Kikyo raised her free hand to Rin's dirty face, cupping it slightly and using her thumb in an attempt to rub the dark spots off, but with little success, as they have probably been occupying the young girl's face for quite some time, now.

"We should get you cleaned up while there's still light out." She suggested, tired of her conversation with Sesshomaru who was still standing beside her, now observing her talk with Rin.

The child's expression turned confused at her words.

"Is there something on Rin's face?" She asked with genuine surprise, making Kikyo's lips form an amused smile.

"A lot of it." The priestess answered, then elegantly rose back up to her feet as she turned her impassive gaze back to the inu daiyoukai, notifying him that their exchange was now over with a composed expression. His golden eyes followed her as the miko silently walked past him, stepping in the direction of the river with Rin shortly behind her, rubbing her own face in an attempt to get the dirt off, but with no luck, either.

"Sesshomaru-sama! We'll be right back!" The child called back to him, making him scoff in pure dissatisfaction and turn his head back forward.

 _'Such arrogancy.'_ Kikyo let out a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried shaking off the irritating feeling her latest exchange with him had left in her.

"Kikyo-sama, there's a beautiful waterfall further down the stream, we should go there!" Rin suggested, running up ahead slightly before the miko, who only nodded in return.

 _'For tonight, I will have to compromise.'_ She reluctantly decided.

* * *

 _'Unforeseeable woman.'_ Sesshomaru watched as both Kikyo and Rin disappeared behind a row of trees as he sat himself against a tree trunk, resting his only arm on his bent knee. He turned his gaze to his vassal hesitantly stepping in his direction, whose yellow eyes were still wide and his expression very telling of the fact that he had yet managed to successfully wrap his mind around what was going on.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...!" He began, eyeing his master intensely, "That woman...!"

Sesshomaru simply closed his eyes, fully aware of the question his servant was about to inquire.

"The miko will be staying with us, for now." He declared with a low, composed voice, causing Jaken to let out a shriek of terror.

"M-May I ask the reason why, Sesshomaru-sama...?" The imp demon pressed, stepping closer to his master as he fidgeted uncontrollably.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to stare down at his vassal.

"To assure Rin's safety." He answered, his expression calm, yet the look in his eyes hinting Jaken that there was a hidden meaning behind his words.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Jaken insisted, confused.

Sesshomaru's gaze turned cold, making him flinch.

"It appears my vassal has an unfortunate habit of failing at performing such an easy task." He replied harshly with an eerily serene expression, glaring down at the small creature, making him drop to his knees immediately and apologize relentlessly.

Raising his gaze back in the direction which the miko had walked at, the daiyoukai once again reflected on his recent exchange with her in his mind. He noted to himself how her aura changed when she was interacting with him in comparison to when she was interacting with Rin, making him frown slightly as he analyzed this newfound discovery; while speaking to him, her holy spiritual energy was fierce, compressing and alienating, however, while she spoke to the child, it felt a lot calmer, inviting and protective. Before, he had marked the calm sensation as an automatic purification process designed to lure and dispose of youkai like him, however it now seems he had given the priestess too much credit there.

The sudden realization caused an amused smirk to cross his features as he turned his golden gaze away to stare at the distance.

While the miko successfully managed to keep him guessing regarding her motives, she couldn't conceal everything away from him like she had planned;

 _'That woman's emotions are easier to read than she thinks.'_ He concluded silently.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a large, flat faced rock, Kikyo stared down at her sunken feet.

The ends of her red miko attire were soaked as small fish swam all around them, her brown eyes narrowing down at their rapidly-moving silhouettes as her mind once again delved into the endless spiral of her lamenting her condition; this wet sensation was something that she could still feel, along with warmth or cold, wind or sun, however this clay body of hers could not react to it; her skin would not wrinkle after staying submerged for a long while in the water, she could not get too cold or too hot, and she could not suffer from sunburn either. It was as if she was half-existing, her mind and feelings were present, her soul, at least enough of it, was also there, but her own body – the thing missing to complete her being, was absent. Instead, she was bound to this unbalanced, unstable fake shell, made of clay and grave-soil. An imitation of flesh, soft just like it, but lacking any warmth, any blood and any humanity.

A cruel reality, she noted.

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin's soft voice broke her from her dark thoughts, making her raise her brown eyes to the child playing before her in the shallow end of the river as she stepped forward, rolling her kimono up to her knees to keep it from getting wet, "You seemed sad, just now."

The priestess simply smiled softly at the child.

"I appreciate you worrying about me, Rin," She told her, reaching her hand into the pocket of her hakama trousers and pulling out a piece of white cloth, then lowering it into the river and letting it absorb the water in it for a moment, "However, you should worry more about your stained face." Kikyo lifted the cloth and began gently wiping away the dirty spots.

Peeking at Kikyo through the pale fabric, the child kept silent for a few moments.

"Kikyo-sama, are you trying to catch this Naraku person, too?"

The priestess only dipped the cloth in the river once more in silence, then reached for the child's arm, cleaning it as well as her expression turned composed, once again.

"Yes, I am." She answered, focusing her eyes on her current actions.

Rin was quiet as she processed the information for the longest time.

The sun had almost set completely above them, welcoming the chilly evening as the orange glow that illuminated the land and trees before was now reduced to light only the sky and the very tops of the trees, making their environment feel gradually less and less warm. Luckily, the waterfall's high structure not far from them blocked any wind that threatened to worsen the experience, leaving the temperature around them still considerably pleasant.

Finishing cleaning Rin's arms and hands, Kikyo raised her brown eyes back to meet with the child's.

"How long has Sesshomaru been tracking Naraku down, Rin?" She inquired, putting her hands back to rest on her lap.

Rin lifted a hand to her chin, attempting to recall the specific time as her brows joined together in heavy thinking.

"Hmm... a few months, maybe?" She answered.

Kikyo blinked at the information.

 _'That long?'_ She wondered.

For someone of Sesshomaru's rank and capabilities, hunting down a half-youkai like Naraku shouldn't be that much of a problem, yet just like her, Inuyasha and every other enemy Naraku currently has, he had already spent this much time on chasing him with no success. Was Naraku simply that good at hiding? Or maybe this was indeed a case of unexpected incompetency on Sesshomaru's part, after all?

She would have continued to ask more of Rin regarding this subject, but something told her it would be better for the daiyoukai himself to shed some light on this perplexing situation.

 _'For someone so keen on slaying Naraku by himself, his achievements so far are not impressive in the slightest.'_ She couldn't help but mentally comment.

"Woahh...!" Rin exclaimed with astonishment as her attention was caught by something in the water, making her eyes widen, "There's a huge fish!"

The scaly animal swam by them for a single moment, quickly disappearing into the deeper end of the stream next to them.

"Aww... we could have had such a nice dinner." The child let out a disappointed breath.

Kikyo observed her for a few moments in silence, then lifted her feet from the water, slowly rising to stand on top of the rock she was sitting on.

"Kikyo-sama?" The child voiced her confusion, watching as the miko quietly stepped along the rocky end of the ground, lowering her bow from her shoulder and holding it in her left hand as her right one reached back for a single arrow out of her quiver. Stopping right next to the deep end of the water closer to the waterfall, Kikyo lifted the arrow up to rest on her left pointer finger grabbing the bow, then, she raised both of her arms up, drawing the arrow all the way back with her right hand until its soft feathers brushed against her cheek just below the corner of her right eye. Locking her brown eyes down on her target, she stayed in her position in complete silence for moment.

Then, she released her grip in her right hand, firing it down at the direction of the water and successfully managing to trap one fish with it.

"Wow...!" Rin's eyes widened in amazement as she watched her release three more quick shots, immediately taking advantage of the rest of the shoal scattering into the shallow end as well.

"This should be enough." The miko assured, lowering her weapon down as she made her way back to where the child stood.

* * *

 _'They are late.'_ Was all the daiyoukai could think about as he remained in his place, sitting against the tree trunk.

Darkness had already fallen and the forest was now lit by only the pale rays of the moonlight above them, shining through the misty clouds. Sesshomaru frowned as he once again turned his gaze in the direction which they had left in. He still could not sense any youkai in the area around them, however, this unchanging fact was beginning to awaken his suspicion, and for that reason he preferred for both the miko and Rin to be back immediately, even if he could sense the child's scent in the air, knowing that she was nearby and safe.

Having enough of waiting, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, slight annoyance crossing his features.

But just as he was about to take off in their direction, he saw both of their figures stepping from between the same row of trees in the distance, with the miko carrying a few freshly-caught fish, all of them skewered on one of her single arrows.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The child called to him excitedly as she ran in his direction, "Kikyo-sama caught so many big fish! We can all have a proper dinner tonight!"

The daiyoukai glanced down at the child for a moment in silence, then lifted his gaze to Kikyo.

They both said nothing as they stared at each other with unreadable expressions, causing both Rin and Jaken to overcome with confusion as they could only quietly watch their exchange. Lowering his golden gaze from her eyes to her clothes, Sesshomaru noticed the hems of her trousers soaked up to her knees.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo questioned with poise, tilting her head slightly to one side and making Jaken straighten up immediately at her words.

"H-How disrespectful!" He screeched, trying to hide the uncontrollable trembling in his knees, "You shall address Sesshom-"

Kikyo silently turned her head to glare down at the imp demon, making him choke on his words and step back immediately. Then, she faced forward, her brown eyes once again locking with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"A fire is required in order for these to be cooked." She informed him with a calm voice.

Rin instantly raised her arm in the air.

"That's Rin's specialty!" She announced with enthusiasm as both Sesshomaru and Kikyo watched her quickly beginning to collect any dry leaves and sticks around her, gathering them all into one spot and forming a decently-sized pile. "Jaken-sama!" The child turned to the green creature, who sighed deeply as he followed after her closer to the decided spot, then lowered his staff down until one of the heads was closer to the wood on the ground, making it open-up and release a small flame for a mere second, igniting the dry wildlife and successfully creating a fire source for the night.

"Hm. That will do for now." The priestess said as she stepped closer to them both, causing Jaken to back away instinctively. "However, we will need more wood for later." She added, making Rin nod and continue collecting dry branches.

The daiyoukai kept his silence as he turned back around to sit against the same tree trunk, his eyes following the miko from afar with her every move, studying her elegant motions as she sat herself down at a safe distance from the fire, how she pulled out a small, white cloth from her pocket and placed it on the grassy ground next to her, using it as an improvised divider between the meal and the dirt and the efficient way in which she had seperated the fish each onto its separate stick, already completely cleaned out and ready to be roasted.

 _'So that is the reason they were taking so long.'_ Sesshomaru quickly deducted, narrowing his eyes at her. He focused his gaze on Kikyo's face, the intermittent ripples of light from the fire allowing him to see that it was still as unreadable as ever.

She turned her gaze to the imp demon who was standing not so far behind her, watching her every move as well with a frown and great discomfort, making him flinch.

"Are you hungry? There is plenty for everyone." She said calmly, turning her attention back to her actions as she stuck the fish closer to the fire without even waiting for the small creature to answer.

Jaken scoffed loudly at her absurd offer.

"T-This Jaken does not eat measly human food!" He retorted proudly, turning his head away from her.

Sesshomaru let out a small breath at his vassal's words.

"Eat, Jaken." He ordered, making his vassal's yellow eyes widen, "I need you to be at your best performance for the next few days."

"Jaken-sama! It's a waste if you don't!" Rin called out, stepping forward as her arms supported all kinds of dry wood she could find, sitting down next to the priestess and lowering her newly-acquired loot to the ground.

The imp demon processed his master command for a moment, then bitterly muttered something to himself as he reluctantly sat down in a safe distance from the miko, next to Rin.

Sesshomaru silently waited for Kikyo to address him as well, yet she never did. Not that he required food of that kind in the first place, but the fact that she had ignored his presence completely and refrained from offering him anything sparked an immense feeling of displeasure and annoyance within him.

He brushed the unnecessary emotion off as he kept his eyes on her, eventually noticing something rather odd about the occurrence before him, making him lower his head as he continued watching her.

"A-Un! Come sit by the fire too!" The child called to the two-headed dragon, stepping in its direction and pulling it by the leash connected to the muzzles on both of its mouths. Kikyo watched as the animal obediently listened to Rin's commands with no issues, leading it to sit closer to the source of warmth they were all circling. All except Sesshomaru, of course.

It was already late, the fire which was strong and blazing before, was now reduced into warm pile of embers with the food mostly eaten by Rin and Jaken, who was loudly slumbering on the other side of the fire. Although Kikyo decided against offering the daiyoukai the food as to not accidentally offend him, she made sure to leave one cooked fish untouched, in case he did crave it, after all. Youkais of his rank would probably not agree to this kind of simple cuisine, she predicted, and his vassal's first response had only confirmed her theory. However, she figured this was the best solution, for now.

"Kikyo-sama, you should come sit against A-Un, he's a lot more comfortable than he looks." Rin suggested, leaning her back to the animal as it simply lowered both of its two heads, falling back into its usual slumber.

The priestess let out an amused breath, rising to her feet and stepping forward in the child's direction, stopping just before the animal, which opened one set of eyes to study her in silence.

"Is that alright with you?" She asked it, her brown eyes staring down into the large, green orbs, which eventually closed once again as the head lowered himself down to resume its sleep.

Sitting down next to Rin with her back against the large, scaly body of their two-headed companion, Kikyo suddenly felt the child move closer in her direction, placing her small head on her right shoulder. The priestess said nothing as lifted her right arm, wrapping it around her and drawing her small body closer in her direction, the large sleeve of her miko attire almost covering her entire back and using as an unplanned blanket.

"Rin had fun today, Kikyo-sama." The child whispered as she lay her head against Kikyo's chest, causing a wave of warmth to spread through her false body, once again.

 _'Such a nostalgic feeling...'_ She noted, staring into the brilliantly glowing stones in front of her, wondering how come such a simple feeling can be this powerful, and how no matter what her body is currently made of, she could still feel this content and full of life, a deceptive achievement in her mind, really, and yet also incredibly addicting and fulfilling – a feeling of love and companionship, of mutual trust and familial attachment.

She had known this child for less than a week, and yet she managed to have such a strong influence on her.

"So did I." Kikyo admitted softly, lowering her gaze down only to realize that Rin was already sound asleep. She lifted her brown eyes back up, focusing them once again on the source of brilliant warmth in front of her.

"Do you not sleep on top of not eating, miko?" Sesshomaru's voice suddenly cut into her moment of relaxation, making her turn her brown eyes to where he sat. She eyed him with a composed expression for a few moments in complete silence.

"You should focus your attention on Mt. Hakurei instead of on me, Sesshomaru." She answered him as silently as she could without waking Rin, still secretly bothered by the fact that only due to the daiyoukai's stubbornness were they currently located so far from her target.

She could see the irritation in his eyes even from where she sat, the bright light from the small fire which separated them reflected in his golden orbs and granted his long-haired features with a golden silhouette, all of it making him seem truly demonic; like a genuine predator, she noted.

"Do not flatter yourself, woman." He denied with a low, collected voice, "I take notice of anyone who steps into my territory."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at his words.

"If you find me that threatening, then you shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place." She reprimanded him, lowering her head slightly at his direction as they both maintained their eye-contact.

"If I found your existence threatening, I would have eliminated you long ago." Sesshomaru promised, his tone of voice filled with contempt for the priestess.

Kikyo simply let out a small breath, closing her eyes.

"I am aware that you keep me here in order to try and reveal more information out of me." She alerted him, opening her brown eyes back to strike him with a sharp look.

Sesshomaru held her gaze for a few more moments, then turned his golden eyes away to stare at the distance.

"You do not have me figured out so easily as you believe, miko." He said, slowly rising to his feet and turning his back in her direction. Then, he simply lifted himself from the ground, his furry sash which draped all the way down to his feet engulfing his legs as he flew away without sparing another word.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at his sudden actions. She could not sense anything irregular coming from the mountain's area, therefore she deducted Sesshomaru's sudden escape probably did not have anything to do with it.

Letting out another small breath, Kikyo decided to just ignore it altogether.

 _'This child is a heavy sleeper.'_ She remarked, glancing down at the still asleep Rin leaning against her chest. Then again, having these two as her companions made sense for her to be one. Kikyo's brown eyes lifted back as she rested the back of her head against the large animal behind her. Her spiritual energy was steady, for now, and yet she felt so tired... was it this brilliant warmth causing her to be so sleepy? Or maybe the daiyoukai somehow managing to exhaust her mind? Either way, she felt her eyelids get gradually heavier by the moment, and she did not try and fight it anymore.

* * *

Flying around as close as he could to the sacred grounds of Mt. Hakurei for a few hours already, Sesshomaru thoroughly scanned its surface in attempt to detect any strange occurrences. However, as much as he tried focusing his mind on his current objective and find out why the entire area not even restricted to the mountain's holy grounds was suddenly lacking any kind of youkai activity – he found himself unable to get his mind off of every new encounter he shared with a certain priestess, causing the freshest one to replay in his head without his consent.

So she knew he was attempting to gather more information regarding what she previously said about him not being able to slay Naraku, so what? That was not the only reason he currently needed her there, and that was what she was actually failing to see, he noted, using that fact to assure himself that the miko was still far from reading him like a book, as she so much believed she had succeeded already.

Landing on a nearby cliff, Sesshomaru stood in his place in silence, the strong, cold wind blowing through his long, silvery hair and in his bangs, making him narrow his eyes down at his target.

There was no real reason for this sudden check-up, he admitted quietly to himself.

But something that he couldn't quite explain made him feel the urge to rise to his feet and pay this suspicious area a visit. Lifting his head up, the daiyoukai focused on the top of the mountain.

What were his senses trying to tell him?

He decided to patrol the area for a few more moments, then turned on his heel and left, returning back to his warm camp.

Concealing his own youkai energy, Sesshomaru's feet came in contact with the grassy ground below him. He wanted to test if the miko was sharp enough to sense his presence even like this, only to find her eyes closed, her chin rested on top of Rin's head as she wrapped both of her arms around the child, the two of them sleeping soundly in a shared embrace.

Sesshomaru blinked down at the sight, focusing his gaze on the miko.

 _'Is she pretending to be asleep again, same as then?'_ He couldn't help but wonder, waiting for her brown eyes to flutter open and shoot him with a cold, condescending look. However, the more he studied her tilted head, long, silky hair gently falling across her cheek and all the way to the ground, partially open lips and the steady rise fall of her chest, he realized the priestess was indeed genuinely sleeping, this time.

 _'The nerve of this woman...'_ His jaw clenched down at her direction as he kept his silent staring for a few more moments.

The warm embers which were now reduced into a softly glowing pile of pebbles allowed him to make out her gentle features with their consistent light through the darkness, his golden orbs locked on her sleeping face as he stood at a safe distance from where she and Rin rested.

Somehow, wearing this type of serene expression instead of her constant unreadable one, suited her far better in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama...?" Jaken's raspy voice tore him from his thoughts as he turned in his vassal's sleepy direction, unintentionally managing to wake up both Kikyo and Rin with him.

The imp demon rose to his feet as he rubbed his tired eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"It's morning, soon, huh?" He asked, his yellow eyes returned to their usual large dimensioned as he realized he had been sleeping all night.

Sesshomaru only silently turned his golden gaze back to Kikyo and Rin, the priestess lifting a hand to conceal a small yawn as she realized her accidental slumber making him narrow his golden eyes at her direction.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's so early..." Rin exclaimed, stretching her hands.

The daiyoukai only turned his gaze back to his vassal.

"We're leaving this area first thing in the morning and heading closer to the mountain." He ordered with a firm voice.


	5. Insight

**A/N**

Things are getting heated and I bring you another chapter, which I'm actually very pleased with and hope you will be as well!

As always, thank you for your positive reviews and inputs, I'm having a lot of fun writing the exchanges between those two, so I'm happy to know you're enjoying my portrayal of them.

 _Please continue telling me what you think!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Staring to the high, far distance at the first soft rays of sunlight piercing through the dark blue sky with a brilliant orange color, Kikyo let out a confused, small breath at her own unexpected behavior as she sent both of her hands back to fix the binding supporting her long, straight hair.

She most certainly did not plan to slumber for this long...

When was even the last time she had slept so much in one night? Usually she would rest for an hour or two, a respite for her mind while inside a protective holy barrier, assuring her of her own safety and solitude.

This night, however, she had accidentally lost herself in unforeseen carelessness, lured by a dangerous warmth that made her feel so relaxed, so at home, that it apparently overcame her sense of alarm, of reality, stretching her calm sleeping session and granting her with a false feeling of peace. Making her mind automatically trace back to the past, to more simpler times in her home village, where she and Kaede would sit by the caressing fire, sharing a similar embrace as they both allowed themselves to drift into deep sleep inside their safe, wooden homestead after a long day of work.

She breathed in deep with both sadness and longing.

Those days were gone, now. The times and the situation have changed, turned far more dangerous and unpredicted, and yet for a few hours, she let herself be completely vulnerable.

A rare case of irresponsibility on her part which shall not repeat itself – she firmly decided.

Lowering her brown eyes to stare forward, Kikyo focused her gaze on Rin, who was diligently gathering spare firewood together and tying it with an improvised string, preparing for departure. The child had been strangely quiet ever since they had woken up earlier, the sad expression crossing her features making the priestess blink with realization.

 _'She doesn't want me to leave, huh.'_ Reaching the conclusion, Kikyo simply let out another soft sigh.

That's right.

The night had already passed and the new day was upon them, the sun's warm rays were slowly spreading through the land, purifying the cold and darkness, making the birds above them chirp loudly and the air to feel fresh and clean, meaning that it was now time to part. Sesshomaru himself had agreed to this arrangement only because Rin had asked him to, while also foolishly believing he could somehow lure more information out of her. Kikyo made sure to inform him that she was aware of his intentions, but knowing the daiyoukai already, he probably took that as merely another challenge for him to conquer, understanding that even if their ways will part now, Mt. Hakurei itself will not be going anywhere.

However, keeping her gaze on Rin for a few more moments, the priestess found herself suddenly crossed with doubt, making her frown slightly.

Was it indeed a good idea to leave this child under Sesshomaru's care, once again? Reading the interactions before her throughout her stay, she found the issue to apparently be his incompetent vassal who was not capable of properly protecting the child whenever Sesshomaru himself tended to his errands. However, she found herself unable to even blame the small imp demon in this matter, since in the end, an arrangement of this sort was simply doomed to fail on arrival no matter how you glance at it – a human child set on this journey together with two other youkai couldn't end in any other way than constant danger and possibly even death, with the responsibility falling on none other than Sesshomaru to realize this fact. On the other hand, Kikyo was aware of her growing attachment to the child and she knew that the more she stayed, the harder it would be for them to part later on when she eventually has to carry out her own plan of killing Naraku.

No matter how nice this feeling was, it was only temporary.

But her inner conflict was suddenly paused by Rin raising her head, silently locking her gaze with Kikyo's, as if she was aware of her relentless thinking. The child only stared at her for a few moments, then eased her shoulders and tilted her head a bit to the side, giving her a warm, sad smile, yet full of understanding and acceptance.

Kikyo let out a final, soft, defeated breath down at Rin's direction.

Turning her gaze to Sesshomaru, she noticed the daiyoukai had been watching her for quite some time now, making her blink with slight annoyance at this odd habit of his. She kept her expression composed as she started slowly moving closer towards him, maintaining her eyes locked with his, stepping with poise and eventually stopping at a safe distance from him as he only studied her actions silently.

"I will be following with you." She informed him with a calm, yet firm voice, making Jaken give a sudden jerk of his head at her direction, his eyes once again bugging out with disbelief at her speaking to his master like that. Rin however, straightened up at her decision, her expression pure happiness.

Sesshomaru held his ground as his golden eyes bored down into the priestess' brown ones. Standing this close to her, her aura was once again flushing him with prominent spiritual energy, compressing against his own in a persistent, hostile matter, a silent battle of dominance and assertiveness, almost.

He kept silent as his expression remained undisturbed by her sudden insolent announcement. He did find the miko's presence necessary and beneficial to himself, however, he would never tell her that, resulting in only the sound of the chilly, early morning wind rattling the tops of the trees around them to compensate for their mutual silence.

But staring down into her large, mahogany orbs, Sesshomaru noticed a hidden trace of determination, making his interest regarding this woman's mysterious agenda involuntary spark, once more; Just what is her plan? How will she execute it? What is she thinking, suddenly accepting the idea of accompanying them this easily? After all, she was so fixed on operating by herself before...

His golden eyes narrowed as he suddenly realized.

 _'This overconfident woman doesn't trust me with Rin.'_ He concluded, slight irritation crossing his features. But no matter – he will gladly take this opportunity to use her own audacity against her. She can't conceal everything away from him, forever.

"Do as you wish." He only replied with much, turning on his heel and stepping away in the direction of the mountain, with both Jaken and Rin who was leading A-Un by his straps, quickly following behind him.

 _'How transparent.'_ Kikyo silently noted, an amused smile crossing her features.

* * *

Climbing higher and higher on the side of a nearby rocky landform relatively close to Mt. Hakurei, Sesshomaru calmly strode forward, maintaining a consistent interval from his companions behind him. His golden eyes scanned the path ahead as they all steadily moved forward, keeping away from the holy barrier's reach as possible. The weather was slightly more welcoming during daytime, with the heavy mist reducing to circle only the mountain itself in the distance and the much higher parts above them, the air moist and cool, however, the sun barely managing to puncture through the haze, making the area seem almost secluded.

Suddenly stopping in his place, the inu daiyoukai lifted his gaze upwards to a higher spot above where they currently stood.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, confused by his actions.

Sesshomaru only kept his gaze on the same spot for a few more moments in silence.

"I am going ahead." He stated, effortlessly jumping up with immense speed to a much higher and further spot above them, elegantly using each rock in his way to elevate his movement and quickly disappear into the thick mist.

Kikyo quietly stood in her place, staring up at the direction where the daiyoukai had just vanished to. She could still feel his presence, although she noticed it was growing weaker and weaker with an impossible pace.

He sure was a fast one.

"Good grief... there he goes again..." Jaken sighed with exhaustion, "Just what did he suddenly sense, to have him use his special agility like that...?"

Turning her gaze to the mountain to their left, Kikyo kept silent for a few more moments. Then, she lifted her eyes to the continuation of the path a little ahead of their current location, managing to make out some sort of a small cave, successfully hidden by a large rock positioned just above its entrance. Focusing her attention on it, she sensed there were no traces of either youkai or animal activity near.

Resuming her steps, the priestess said nothing as she moved forward in its direction, making Jaken turn his attention to her as she passed the small, green creature without even glancing down at him.

"H-Hey!" He called after her, repeatedly shifting his eyes between Kikyo's back and the direction where Sesshomaru had left in, "W-We shall not stray from this location, wench!" but the priestess only continued her silent walking.

Rin, who was riding on top of A-Un's back, quickly followed in her steps, understanding where Kikyo was heading, "Jaken-sama, it's alright, Kikyo-sama noticed a spot for a camp." She explained, passing him as well.

* * *

Landing on the edge of a high cliff, close to the spot where he had left his companions a couple of hours ago, Sesshomaru eyed the occurrences below him in silence. It was already mid-day, and yet the weather seemed to have only gone colder as time passed. The wind was strong and wild where he stood, cold against his face, through his draping sash and his long, silver hair swaying behind his tall figure.

He focused his vision on A-Un, Jaken and Rin far below, happily eating while sitting around a new, small fire, right at the entrance of a narrow cave near the path, surrounded by large rocks that successfully managed to conceal them all from casual upper view. He turned his golden gaze to the edge of the cliff not far from their location, where Kikyo was standing by herself, facing the mountain in the distance. He only stared down at her form for a few more moments in silence, studying her upright, refined posture and relaxed aura, her long, silky hair rhythmically moving from side to side with the chilly breeze. He couldn't see her expression from where he was positioned, but he figured it was probably as unreadable as ever.

Just then, as if reading his mind, the priestess turned her head halfway up in his direction, locking her gaze with his for a moment while giving him a bored look and shortly turning her attention back to the mountain in front of her.

 _'This woman...'_ His golden eyes narrowed down at her reaction to his presence.

Lingering in his spot for another moment, the daiyoukai soon used his immense speed to land on the ground right next to her, leaving afterimages of his figure behind him as he focused his attention down at the priestess, giving her a calm, yet moderately annoyed look.

Kikyo only slightly jumped in return to his sudden actions, but her surprised expression and her fingers tightening on the large bow resting on her shoulder was enough for an amused smirk to cross his features. Noticing it, she narrowed her brown eyes up at him in response, turning her head back to the mountain without sparing him a single word.

The daiyoukai kept his studying gaze on her profile for a short while, then, turned to face the mountain's direction as well, neither of them saying anything as only the cheerful sounds of Jaken and Rin's chatter far behind them filled the air.

"I see you are done with your sightseeing." Kikyo eventually commented dryly, still not looking in his direction.

Sesshomaru only glared down at her direction for a moment.

"I suppose staring vacantly at this uneventful mountain seems like a better avocation to you." He affirmed, turning his gaze back forward.

Kikyo's composed expression crossed with slight annoyance.

"Yes, it does." She answered calmly, shifting her gaze up in his direction, prompting him to watch her from the corner of his eye as she gave him with a sharp look.

He left his gaze on her as she turned her brown eyes away from him, once again.

As always, he couldn't tell what this miko was thinking. However, her aura just now while even for a single moment, was spiked with a sudden surge of the same noteworthy energy, hinting him that he indeed managed to pierce through her unreadable exterior, once again. Slowly, he was beginning to understand the pattern of it.

"Is it the Shikon Jewel shards that you are after?" She suddenly asked.

Sesshomaru processed her unexpected inquiry for a few moments in silence. Somehow, he was displeased with the fact that the priestess would even see fit of asking him this question.

"I have no interest in such cheap means of acquiring strength." He replied with a stern voice.

He caught her slightly lifting her head at his answer from his peripheral vision.

"Then, why do you pursue Naraku?" She continued, turning in his direction, provoking him once again to return her gaze.

Neither of them said anything as they stared at each other, the wind maintaining a steady rhythm in their hair and clothes as both of their expressions remained calm.

"Humph," He let out a mocking breath, turning once again to the mountain before him, "You cannot possibly expect me to share my reasons with you when you yourself so stubbornly refuse to do so."

The daiyoukai watched her from the corner of his eye again, awaiting her response. The priestess's gaze was still on him, a hint of contemplation flashed in her mahogany eyes as he felt her quietly examine him.

Then, she turned in Mt. Hakurei's direction.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to lower his head a bit more towards her, his golden eyes quietly studying her. She only kept her silence for a few more moments, eventually letting out a soft breath. Something in the way she stared at the far distance, in the way the soft sun reflected in her brown eyes and how she held her head slightly higher than usual; for a single moment, he noted something about the miko seemed bare.

"Naraku had managed to turn myself and a very dear person to me against each other." She eventually answered, still facing forward, "For that, I will eliminate him even at the cost of my own life."

Sesshomaru processed her words as he kept his golden gaze on her.

Considering the information he had collected on this priestess up until today, it would be fair to assume that Naraku himself was probably after the Shikon Jewel she was guarding in order to convert his own pitiful half-youkai body into a full-fledged one, which is most likely also his current objective, still. Deducting this fact, the daiyoukai was pleased about learning another weak point regarding his prey, even if the priestess had still yet to fully elaborate on her plan. However, he found himself strangely detained on a different part in the miko's answer; a very dear person to her must be no other than...

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a sudden and unexpected unpleasant feeling sparked deep within his chest, making him shift his gaze to the distance.

The notion of this priestess and Inuyasha together... why did it feel so impossibly unsuited to him?

He brushed the odd feeling off as he let out a silent breath, noticing that the miko had now turned in his direction, her expression once again back to its usual composed nature, yet her brown eyes locked on him, demanding him of answering her first inquiry.

He lifted his head slightly, displeasure crossing his features.

"That vermin dared to get in my way, therefore he must perish." He replied with a low voice.

She only stared up at him for the longest time in silence, then, lifted the back of her hand to her mouth, blocking an unexpected, light chuckle at his response.

"A simple matter of tainted pride, I see." She surmised with amusement.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened as he immediately turned his head to frown down at her direction with disbelief. He took a few moments to wrap his mind around what had just happened as he stared at her now much softer features. His response was apparently entertaining enough to reveal a genuine smirk from this unbelievable woman.

How dare she mock him?

"My reason will not matter once Naraku dies by hands and not yours." He countered with an eerily calm expression, narrowing his gaze down at her as they once again locked their eyes.

She only quietly glared back up at him.

"I wonder about that." She began, lifting her chin up in a proud, yet composed manner, "You have set on this journey to slay him for so long and yet your results are not very impressive, Sesshomaru."

Hearing this, the daiyoukai's jaw clenched, and he turned around fully in the priestess' direction, his golden eyes boring down deep into her mahogany ones as she held her ground, returning his glare without the slightest hint of fear in them.

"And I suppose your progress is made by you demonstrating defenselessness while sleeping, miko?"

He studied her as the priestess' eyes widened at his sudden and rhetorical remark, making her calm expression suddenly cross with shock, a mental image that he would gladly remember. However, she quickly collected herself, her brows meeting in a displeased frown as she narrowed her gaze up at him.

Not sparing him another word, Kikyo swiftly turned on her heel, ending the exchange as her long hair swayed after her movement. Staring forward, she began making her way to where Rin and Jaken had camped in, leaving the daiyoukai standing in his place with his vision closely following her departing figure.

 _'So that wasn't intended, huh.'_ He observed, a bit taken aback by her sudden, honest reaction.

* * *

Evening fell sooner than expected with the heavy mist blocking the sun above, making the rocky area around them even more chilly than before. Mt. Hakurei remained steadily looming from afar, its grand dimensions and unusual, brightly-lit spiritual energy confining it made the structure seem falsely serene, yet also genuinely enchanting.

Kikyo's eyes were kept on the fire before her as she sat on the ground, leaning her back against a large rock with one of her arms resting on her bent knee. The group was now sitting below the vast, narrow rock marking the entrance to the small cave, the formation somehow successfully blocking the pesky, cold wind from their position and preserving the warmth created by the fireplace.

 _'There hasn't been any unusual activity coming from the mountain at all since that day.'_ She noted, turning her gaze once again in the direction of the mountain in the distance. _'I can't sense any traces of Shikon fragments, either.'_

The first fact however, didn't prevent Sesshomaru from tending to his odd errands as he once again took off to examine the mountain closely from a different angle. Although she found his actions unnecessary, Kikyo couldn't help but finally relax without the feeling of his boring gaze on her, making her let out a soft breath.

Ever since she had joined their group, whenever Sesshomaru was present, his golden eyes were constantly observing her. At first, she deducted it was a simple matter of distrust, but she now knew it was something else; the inu daiyoukai was testing her, in every single moment and through her every action.

And apparently, even in her sleep, as well.

Rising to her feet, Kikyo turned on her heel and silently began stepping away from the warm location, giving Rin a knowing look as the child stared at her for a moment, then nodded as she understood where the priestess is heading to.

Jaken narrowed his eyes at her figure as he watched Kikyo make her way ahead in the path, eventually disappearing behind a large stone wall without saying anything.

"That miko is too suspicious!" He croaked, lifting his hands towards the warmth.

Rin picked up a branch from the nearby pile, throwing it into the fire in front of her.

"Kikyo-sama isn't suspicious, Jaken-sama." She disagreed, hugging her knees, "Sesshomaru-sama can probably see that as well."

The imp demon shook his head at the child.

"Rin! That miko is the one who sealed Sesshomaru-sama's despicable half-youkai brother, her powers are dangerous, and she is truly unpredictable! Not to mention the fact that she is no longer even part of the living!" He stressed.

Rin's expression only turned sad as she heard his last words, keeping her gaze at the fire in front of her.

"Rin knows, Jaken-sama." She said with a low voice, leaning her chin on her arms.

Jaken's yellow eyes widened.

"Y-You do?" He asked, staring at her.

The child only nodded silently.

"T-Then! You must understand as well that we are better off not staying near such a perilous and powerful being! Sesshomaru-sama needs to – "

The imp demon's rant was suddenly cut by his master appearing behind them, now done with his casual mission.

"I need to what, exactly, Jaken?" He asked dryly, giving his vassal a bored look, making the small green creature choke on his own words and the child to beam with happiness.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back!" Rin greeted him.

The daiyoukai stood in his place for a moment in silence.

"Where is the miko?" He asked.

Her scent still carried in the air, coming from a nearby spot not far from where they were positioned. However, Sesshomaru sensed something else along with the priestess, somehow around her location, there was also a different kind of youkai energy, weak and insignificant, he noted, but still present nonetheless.

Jaken turned back to the fire, raising his hands once again to enjoy its steady warmth.

"That woman left suddenly without sparing a word!" He answered with disdain.

Sesshomaru processed the information for a moment, then turned his gaze to Rin, who watched him silently with a worried expression.

"W-We should wait for Kikyo-sama here, Sesshomaru-sama!" She urged him, "She'll be right back..."

Jaken swiftly turned in her direction.

"How do you know that, Rin?" He voiced his confusion.

The child averted her gaze to the fire, her expression troubled.

"Kikyo-sama wouldn't want anyone coming after her right now..." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at her, then quietly turned on his heel.

"Fool! Why would Sesshomaru-sama waste his time following that susp – Eh? S-Seshhomaru-sama?!" the imp demon whipped his head back to notice his master was already making his way in the same direction of that woman, making him rise to his feet in confusion, then sigh loudly and sit back down once again. Rin, however, only quietly tightened her own hold around herself.

Stepping in the direction of the questionable priestess, Sesshomaru's expression turned solemn.

 _'Just what does that mean? I shall see with my own eyes.'_ He decided.

* * *

 _'How serene.'_ Kikyo mused, reaching a hidden, unexpected green field on top of the landform, just a little further up the path from their current camp. The heavy mist that surrounded the area somehow spared its specific location, granting it with a clear view, revealing a small river that acted as a lifesource for all of the greenery around her. The grass which was growing from the rocky ground was lean and soft against the soles of her sandals as she stepped forward, all the way to the edge of the water. Dusk had already fallen, coloring the sky with deep dark blue and a hint of red, yet somehow, at this area, the strong wind was reduced into a mere, soft breeze, gently caressing the priestess' features and flowing through her long hair, leading her all the way to stand on the abrupt riverside, taking in its fresh and pure scent.

Staring down at the water in silence, Kikyo let out a soft breath.

Then, she untied her long, silky hair from its binding, letting it fall gracefully down her back and around her shoulders. Raising one arm in the air and tilting her head back slightly, Kikyo summoned her Shinidamachu, allowing the silvery serpents to orbit her extended hand and body as they released the grip on the souls in their possession towards her.

Now circled with the bright white spheres and floating youkai helpers she had gotten so used to, Kikyo lowered her arm slowly as she cupped one in her palm, drawing it closer to herself as her mahogany eyes settled down on it for the longest time. Expressionless, she closed her eyes and gently moved her hand towards her chest until the glowing sphere was absorbed into her own body.

Opening her eyes back, however, Kikyo straightened up and let out a soft sigh, her expression crossing with slight annoyance as she turned her head halfway in the direction of another unwelcomed party, who had been watching her from afar for quite some time now.

"You really should cease with your silent spying." She commented, giving the daiyoukai a sharp look.

Sesshomaru only quietly lingered in his spot for a moment, then, once again used his unparalleled speed to suddenly land right next to the miko. This time, however, failing to even make her budge.

Towering over her frame, he simply stared down at her with indifference, eventually raising his gaze to the long, pale, eel-like creatures flying slightly above them. Locking his golden eyes on one of them, Sesshomaru raised his right claw up, quickly slicing it in half, watching as the feeble youkai disintegrated in mid-air against his sudden and uncalled for attack.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked with slight interest, lowering his gaze back to observe the miko, standing next to him.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" She sighed, turning her back and stepping away from him, creating distance between them as she set her gaze on the river.

Although without her Shinidamachu present at the time, he had already seen her rely on souls once before when they shared their first exchange, did he not pay it any attention back then since she was of no interest to him? How absurd.

Sesshomaru stayed in his place as neither of them said anything for the longest time, the gentle wind occasionally meeting with the grass surrounding them showered the area with a low and steady ring. The sun had already completely set above them, making the bright orbs surrounding the priestess their only source of light.

Realizing that the inu daiyoukai will not leave without a proper explanation, Kikyo turned around fully in his direction, her long, straight hair flying against the wind and landing across her chest as she titled her head slightly to the side.

He asked for it, after all.

"I am neither alive or dead, Sesshomaru." She began, perfectly composed, yet her brown eyes fixed on him with silent and hidden sadness, "I have died fifty years ago and was resurrected against my will, into this unbalanced clay body which cannot sustain itself without the souls of the deceased."

Lowering her head, yet maintaining his eye-contact, Kikyo's expression was suddenly crossed with quiet resolve, "This is the reality I am currently in, and although I realize that... I still roam this earth and pursue my goals, my interests and my revenge..."

Raising one hand to collect another soul in her palm, the priestess lowered her gaze down to stare at it, a soft, sad smile crossing her features.

"Pure is impure, impure is pure." She said quietly, absorbing it into herself with an elegant movement as he quietly watched her expression turn once again unreadable, "A sad, false existence, and yet I strive to make the best of it, as long as I am already here."

She then raised her mahogany eyes back to meet with his golden ones, his face not revealing any of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru kept his silence for the longest time, neither of them breaking eye-contact.

"I know what you're thinking, you can say it, Sesshomaru." She continued, raising her head up at his direction, her gaze sharp.

He only raised his head back at her words.

"And what is it that I am thinking?" He calmly demanded with a low voice, his golden eyes fixed on her.

Kikyo's expression turned solemn at his question.

"Call me a hypocrite, mock me for clinging onto this world so stubbornly, for being selfish, I am aware of it all, myself." She sighed, watching him closely.

Silence fell between them once again, letting the nature's sounds pick up all around them as they broke through their stillness.

But Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at her direction.

"I have already told you, miko, you do not have me figured out so easily as you think." He replied with a notably annoyed tone, his features crossed with an avid hint of disconcert.

Taken aback by his reply, Kikyo showed slight confusion.

What was this man playing at, exactly? Why did he even come here in the first place, if not simply to learn and ridicule this obvious weakness that she has?

"What is it that you want to say, then?" She demanded with poise, collecting herself, once more.

The daiyoukai eyed her in silence for the longest time.

"Follow with us for the time being." He ordered her.

Kikyo frowned at him in response.

She took a moment to process his sudden words, once again attempting to read into the plans of this man in front of her.

"I do not require you taking pity on me, Sesshomaru." She calmly concluded.

But Sesshomaru only turned on his heel, beginning to step back in the direction in which he came from.

"Rin is waiting for you, finish what you have to do and return." He only said much, making his way through the grassy field as the priestess watched his figure eventually disappear into the mist without saying another word.

Keeping her gaze on that spot, she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

He did not ridicule her on her weakness.

Not only that, but the daiyoukai refrained from even commenting on it, focusing instead on the fact that Rin was currently waiting for her return. Did he not think of her condition as abnormal? Did he not find it a liability? As something that he wouldn't want anything to do with?

Kikyo turned once again in the direction of the steady water as she continued her silent pondering.

 _"Follow with us for the time being."_ His suggestion replayed in her mind.

For the first time, Sesshomaru's actions were truly a mystery to her.


	6. Character

**A/N**

Apologies for the late update! I have been slightly busy! I do however appreciate your lovely reviews! They are truly the A to my Un.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Stepping back in the direction of the improvised camp, Sesshomaru kept his golden gaze forward as his mind once again replayed his last encounter with Kikyo. This reoccurring phenomenon was strange to him; usually he did not care much for others' businesses, their reasons or goals, and yet every time he had shared an exchange with her, it was as if the experience was etched into his mind, finding its way into a special compartment that he had no control over, occupying his thoughts and making him wonder more and more about the priestess' character, as well as involuntary cause him to reflect upon his own.

 _'So that woman was resurrected against her will...'_ He pondered her still fresh words as he strode forward, _'And now requires dead souls in order to maintain her holy spiritual powers...'_

Frankly, his instincts alerted him she was hiding something from him, something that Rin knew about and that for some reason had made her so attached to this human miko, however, he did not foresee the answer being so unfortunate. Such a cursed existence for someone like her, and yet she stood so proudly before him, stating her goals while not shying away from her condition and all that it carries with it, all this weight stacked on her shoulders, all this weakness that she has – none of it truly mattered to her.

That woman's gaze was aimed forward. Her past did not stall her, and she decided she would seize this second opportunity to achieve whatever she couldn't before.

This iron resolve that she had, this strength through vulnerability, was oddly admirable.

And it made him interested in seeing what more she had to offer with his own eyes, despite her obvious liability.

However, something in her explanation did not add up from his perspective, making Sesshomaru's brows meet as he ventured deeper into his own thoughts; other than seeking revenge against that vermin, Naraku, what could have prevented her from pursuing her interests before she perished?

At that moment, the image of Kikyo as she lifted her gaze to him right after demonstrating her reliance on souls flashed before his golden eyes. Her mahogany orbs were filled with acceptance, although mixed with an undeniable sadness, with regret and something else – an emotion which he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her spiritual energy was flushing him with calm waves and he could feel it was less aggressive than usual, but it did not give him information on what that woman was actually thinking. All it did was somehow paralyze him; envelop him with an oddly inviting magnetic pull while making it impossible for him to tear his gaze away from her.

Somehow, as much as he hated to admit it, at that moment he found himself strangely captivated.

A dangerous occurrence that should definitely not repeat itself – he determined while clearing his throat.

"Oh, you're back, Sesshomaru-sama!" His vassal's sudden words tore him from his thoughts as he focused his gaze on his small approaching figure, "Have you successfully located that suspicious human miko, my lord?"

Sesshomaru lifted his golden eyes to scan the surface before him, then turned his attention to Rin still asleep on top of A-Un's back by the campfire. Before he even noticed, he had already returned to their location.

"I have." He answered simply, sitting himself on a nearby rock and placing his arm on his right knee, facing the path from which he had just come back from.

The imp demon clenched his hands on the wooden staff he was carrying, drawing it closer to his own body.

"Sesshomaru-sama... that woman... can she really be trusted?" He inquired, sweat running down his forehead.

Sesshomaru kept silent to his question, maintaining his gaze forward with a stern expression.

The miko was indeed unpredictable, but slowly, he was managing to put together the pieces about her mysterious character. Just a little more, and he'd have answers for everything, including whatever she knows about his prey as well as her connection to that worm.

 _'Furthermore, she has Rin's full trust.'_ He added in silence.

"She will be staying with us." The daiyoukai answered, his voice firm, subtly alerting his vassal that he was tired of his questions. Unfortunately for him, though, the imp demon was far from being sharp.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He stressed through an exasperated sigh, desperately attempting to conceal his avid disapproval on the matter, making his master turn an annoyed look down at his direction which sent chills up his spine.

However, he did not back down.

"T-That woman do not seem to possess any respect even for you, my lord! Should we really allow her to follow with us?"

He eyed his servant for a moment, then glanced once again in the direction of the empty path as the memory of the priestess' image once again flashed before him; her brown eyes narrowing at him through her notorious unreadable expression as she patronized him, _"I know what you're thinking, Sesshomaru."_ He remembered her telling him with bitter confidence.

Hearing that line, he straightened up before her. The nerve of this woman never failed to irk him... and yet his interest was undeniable regarding what she was about to say.

 _"Call me a hypocrite, mock me for clinging to this world so stubbornly, for being selfish."_ Were the words which followed that statement. And surprisingly, they secretly left him annoyed.

Was that her impression of him?

He blinked as he suddenly recalled their first exchange, in which he decided to test her reaction by venturing perhaps too fast into her reasons and motives.

That look which she gave him as she turned around to face him; the way her mahogany orbs reflected the soft morning rays and the way she fearlessly caught his gaze with unspoken words of silent pity...

Yes, that was a rare foolish act on his own part, he'll admit.

Realization of a certain possibility struck him as the daiyoukai breathed deep;

Perhaps the miko will not be coming back.

* * *

Standing in her place, still on the edge of the riverside, Kikyo listened to the soft, chilly wind picking up through the wildlife around her as she tried rearranging her thoughts in hopes of achieving some answers regarding her latest encounter.

She watched the Shinidamachu circling her in slow and graceful movements, whistling through the air as they floated around, then lifted her arm up, inviting one of them to gently land on two of her fingers. Focusing her brown eyes on her youkai helper for a moment, she eventually let out a confused, silent breath.

Sesshomaru had surprised her.

While she believed she had figured him out with ease by now, not even expecting him to show her any kind of respect in his methods of getting whatever information he needed out of her, the daiyoukai unexpectedly listened to her with his full attention, his golden eyes were fixed on her as she shared her reasons with him and his mouth was shut, refraining from releasing any kind of his notorious snarky remarks.

She decided to read his unexpected silence as simply well-disguised mockery – as nothing but a way for him to continue silently evaluate her until eventually disrespecting her in one way or another, just as he did back then when they shared their first exchange. So, she tried speeding up the process, breaking through it, alerting him that she's aware of what he's thinking, prompting him to go on and say it, even.

She didn't mind his vacant words, she was used to them by now.

However, instead of following with her plan and solidifying her impression of him, Sesshomaru ignored her situation altogether, as if taking it into notice, acknowledging it and then moving on, focusing on her importance to Rin.

His golden eyes that showed her neither pity or disrespect at that moment, listening to her every word with such a fierce deep desire to learn, his way of approaching her, and the displeased look which he gave her once she told him of her prediction about him – they were all genuine.

And it suddenly made her feel guilty, causing her to frown in slight confusion.

Could she have misjudged him?

"Such a peculiar man." She noted.

It'd already been a while since they last parted, and yet his offer was still fresh in the air and in her mind, causing her to turn around once again and face the direction of the path behind her.

Kikyo lingered in her spot for a few more moments, then closed her eyes, reaching back to tie her long, dark hair once again in its formal miko binding.

* * *

Staring at Sesshomaru in silence, Jaken couldn't help but overcome with bewilderment.

He observed as his master sat quietly, never taking his eyes off the dark, misty path. His posture was relaxed, yet impeccably straight, head held high and long silver hair flowing against the wind. His expression of course, not hinting anything regarding his thoughts.

The imp demon tilted his head with further frustration.

This is the first time he had ever seen his master this invested with another being that wasn't part of their group and aside from Naraku, of course. Sesshomaru had told him before that the miko's reason for staying was to assure Rin's safety, however Jaken had known and served him for long enough to notice that this wasn't simply a matter of needing the priestess' child caring services.

He wanted to ask, but in fear of his own life, he decided he should keep quiet and assume his master was indeed simply testing that woman's character. She was, after all, incredibly dangerous.

Silence had settled all around them.

The hour was already late, the night approached its halfway mark at an alarming pace, and yet the wait was making it seem as if time had stretched, causing Sesshomaru's golden eyes to narrow. Somehow, the obvious conclusion from this was of no surprise to him, and yet he found himself feeling rather displeased with her choice.

But just as he was about to give up on his waiting...

He suddenly sensed her spiritual aura nearing their location, and soon her figure appeared through the misty fog in the distance, making its way towards them.

"Oh, she's back." His vassal stated the obvious.

Sesshomaru watched her as she stepped forward, silently descending the angled surface only lit by the moonlight's soft rays. Her indifferent expression and fierce mahogany eyes were fixed on him, her long hair now once again collected into a neat, dignified arrangement and her head held high, striding with perfect poise towards him with her weapon propped on her shoulder. For a mere human, at that moment he had to admit the miko sure was striking one.

Nearing where he sat, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, his golden eyes not breaking away from her brown ones for a second.

Stopping before him, they both only stared at each other in silence for the longest time.

"Do you not require sleep, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

The inu daiyoukai raised his head at her sudden question.

her calm tone of voice was surprisingly hinted with genuine interest, causing him keep his silence for a few more moments.

"Do not take me for such a weak creature to need something like sleep in order to maintain my strength, miko." He answered steadily.

Blinking up at him, Kikyo only lowered her head slightly, her large eyes hidden for a moment behind her smooth bangs, the subdued moonlight rays allowing him to notice a glimpse of a rare, unnamed emotion in them.

Then, she lifted her head again, breathing deep.

"I am well aware of your strength."

Hearing this, he kept his strong gaze on her as they both resumed back to silence. He only watched her as she held it for a few more moments, then casually moved around him, stepping past and towards the camp behind him, his golden eyes observing her actions as he turned his head after her, attempting to understand the precise meaning behind her latest assertion.

Was that... an unexpected compliment, just now?

He turned his head forward, remaining in his place, completely silent.

This woman was indeed, a mystery.

Approaching the large, two-headed dragon and staring at Rin, Kikyo let out a soft breath as she reached out and moved a strand of frizzy dark hair away from the girl's face. The child was sleeping peacefully, sprawled on the back of the large, loyal companion, who opened one eye to glance at the priestess when she stepped closer, then resumed back to sleep as well.

 _'Did she stay up late, waiting for me?'_ She wondered, silently.

There was something soothing about coming back to this sleeping face, Kikyo noted. The feeling of another living being so purely waiting for you to return was something that she indeed missed.

For a moment, she let herself imagine another reality. One in which this warmth was sustained, and she didn't have this fake body of hers. One in which she was an ordinary woman, able to live and take care of whoever and however she wanted, with Rin agreeing to come with her, a safer place to allow the child to grow properly and for herself to fully be free.

Just then, as If deliberately cutting through her silent, mental escape, Mt. Hakurei's sacred lands shook with a distinct ominous feel, the holy barrier which surrounded it had only gone stronger as the days passed, and yet it suddenly appeared almost unstable, with strange pulses of some kind interrupting the flow of the protective energy confining it, making Kikyo straighten up immediately and swiftly turn in its direction.

Stepping quickly to the edge of the cliff which allowed her a clearer view, she narrowed her eyes at its large build.

Just what was going on, so suddenly?

"The presence of the barrier is dissipating." Sesshomaru stated, quickly following after her as he stepped closer to where she stood.

Kikyo kept her eyes on the mountain in the distance, her expression stern.

"Seems like someone has made their move." She said.

Suddenly, a large orb of some kind appeared through the thick mist, unmistakably making its way from the back side of the mountain, levitating in the air and eventually landing amidst the foggy ground far away from it, in a safe area enough to reach.

"Humph." The daiyoukai let out a mocking breath as he stepped forward, reaching for the hilt of his Tokijin, "An easy target."

But Kikyo kept silent as she examined the strange occurrence far below her.

"Wait." She advised, turning her gaze to Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai watched her from the corner of his eye.

"That is unmistakably one of Naraku's followers." He replied, glancing once more down at the object in question.

"That is clear," She began, stepping forward as well, "However, I sense a holy spiritual aura and a clean barrier, just like the one surrounding the mountain."

Sesshomaru turned fully in her direction.

"So, what?" He narrowed his golden eyes.

Kikyo stared up at him for a moment in silence, determination clear in her face.

"I shall deal with this alone." She informed him with a calm voice.

Sesshomaru studied her quietly, processing her sudden and bold statement.

"I do not take orders from anyone, miko." He retorted.

But the priestess only lifted her head slightly up at his direction, her expression composed, yet her mahogany eyes shining with powerful resolve under the moonlight, transmitting both a need and a duty, a strong desire to solve this issue by her own hands and a passionate request for mutual understanding.

They both stared at each other, neither of them sparing a word.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as he silently watched her summon her Shinidamachu to her spot, the long, pale serpent-like youkai enveloping her legs and effortlessly lifting her in the air, taking her down in the direction of the mysterious occurrence below her, successfully scaring the imp demon enough for him to let out a screech of pure terror.

 _'S-Sesshomaru-sama obeyed that impudent human miko...?!'_ Jaken stood frozen in his place, his yellow eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at his master's back with disbelief.

"Jaken-sama... why are you yelling in the middle of the night for..." Rin complained from the camp area as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes.

Sesshomaru watched Kikyo's figure until it disappeared into the mist in the distance, then turned on his heel to face his companions.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, interested in his master's next choice of actions.

The daiyoukai glanced down in his vassal's direction.

"We're following after her." He said.

Jaken straightened up, then stepped forward with delight.

"T-That's right, Sesshomaru-sama! That miko has some nerve commanding you like that –"

"Silence." Sesshomaru cut into his words, giving him a sharp look.

Then, he turned back around to the edge of the rocky surface.

Jumping down from the cliff, Sesshomaru located a nearby spot to where Kikyo was heading to, just close enough for him to observe and hear her actions from afar. He used the cliff side's irregular build to hinder his momentum, gracefully jumping from one rock to another until he eventually reached the desired location; a slightly higher rock formation than the spot she was heading to – where that strange being had landed. He focused his eyes on the creature in question. Through the mist and that pitiful barrier of his, Sesshomaru could see what appears to be a man, sitting in an almost curled position, his shriveled body covered with traditional human buddha attire. His smell however, was of practically a mummy, well preserved and somehow, still alive.

 _'This was the foe the miko was so intent on defeating by her own?'_ he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

A-Un soon followed after the daiyoukai to his spot, landing behind him while carrying both Rin and Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is Kikyo-sama alright?" Rin asked, her large eyes fixed on her master.

He kept his eyes down on the occurrence in silence, switching them to the priestess' figure as he watched her steadily climb her way to where the mummy was positioned.

"Humph!" Jaken scoffed loudly, crossing his arms, "That miko had the nerve of preventing Sesshomaru-sama from eliminating this current hindrance!" He explained to the child.

Rin only eyed the green creature curiously.

"You mean Kikyo-sama is fighting someone?" She asked.

Jumping down from A-Un's back, Jaken lifted his annoyed gaze back to the child.

"I hope she loses and learns her place!" He muttered bitterly.

"Be quiet, you two." Sesshomaru ordered them both with a low voice, his attention still locked forward.

Jaken and Rin both straightened up and immediately stopped talking.

The inu daiyoukai observed as Kikyo finally reached the questionable being. Stopping before him, he noticed she kept silent for a few moments, studying him.

Then, she stepped forward, closer to where he sat, "You seem to be someone who was of great virtue when alive..." She told him with a calm voice.

The mummy did not move in response to her words, but Sesshomaru could feel a faint pulse in the barrier surrounding the mountain, the sacred grounds, for a single moment, undoubtfully quivered.

 _'I see.'_ He finally understood the importance of this odd being to her.

"First that monk and now a priestess..." The shriveled man answered, his voice raspy, wilted and old, fitting his appearance, "You too... are after Naraku?"

Kikyo eyed him sharply, "Inside the sacred grounds you created... was where Naraku was concealed?" she asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her deduction.

So, he was right with his own; Naraku had been cowardly hiding inside the sacred grounds of Mt. Hakurei all this time.

He continued watching as he heard the man respond to her words, "What's with that expression? Do you think you can see into my own heart?"

With that, Kikyo eased her shoulders, and her mahogany eyes flashed him with compassion as she kneeled down before him to reach his eye-level, "Without even trying, your soul is on full display." She answered the man with calm dignity, as opposed to when she angrily commented the same line to him – Sesshomaru noted silently to himself, making him blink with slight displeasure.

He listened further to their conversation, how she could read the old man's life story with precision, making him open up to her, slander himself and his own state, admitting how far he had fallen simply because of his own holy duty, how Naraku was the one who found him in darkness, and how he promised to give him the second chance in life that he craved so dearly. The way the miko was so inclined to listen to him reminded Sesshomaru of when they first met; when the man who almost killed Rin was at a similar position, pouring his own pathetic life story before her, asking her to put him out of his misery only to have the other worm snatch that chance and take off with the Shikon shard, killing him instead.

Sesshomaru remembered the look of regret that crossed her features soon after...

And he finally understood;

 _'So, this is why she was so determined, earlier.'_ He lifted his head slightly at the realization, his golden eyes still fixed on her. _'There is no real point in giving these pitiful souls a proper sending when they're this corrupted.'_ Sesshomaru determined, silently. He couldn't ever understand why this miko was wasting her time with these fools. However, her following words made him stop his wondering;

"I too, was like that when I was alive." She admitted, lowering her gaze to the ground, "I tried to live with no doubts and without mistakes... that's why, I feel I also understand your suffering a bit."

The daiyuokai listened carefully as she continued;

"To doubt is human." She told the saint, lifting her gaze back to him, "To cry over wanting to live, is not shameful."

The look in her mahogany eyes was of the same strong resolve she had showed him earlier only mixed with undeniable sadness, making Sesshomaru lower his head down, his golden eyes not leaving her form for a mere second.

He had managed to complete yet another piece in this miko's character puzzle.

Asking him to dissolve the barrier, the old saint asked of her intentions, and she stared at him with pure compassion, her eyes filled with understanding as she replied she would like to touch his soul. Sesshomaru watched as he soon complied, with Kikyo inching forward in his direction, telling him she would only like to hear about his grieving and sorrows, eventually wrapping her arms around the man's shriveled form, drawing him in closer for a hug.

The daiyoukai wrinkled his own nose with disapproval at the sight. The unnecessary lengths to which this woman would go in order to follow with her ideals and to complete her duty... she truly was stubborn.

Although something undeniably bothered him about the idea of that wretched man in the miko's arms, Sesshomaru had no doubt that this time, she would succeed in her mission, and he continued observing the encounter until the man's soul was indeed, successfully sent to the afterlife, causing the holy sacred grounds around the mountain to finally fully give up and disappear as well.

She rose to her feet, watching his spirit as it floated above her, finally finding peace. But instead of resuming back to her plans, the miko reached inside her robes to pull out what seemed to be a strand of white hair. Sesshomaru focused his eyes at her odd actions, watching as she held it before her in her palm, the object eventually disappearing into several orbs of light, as well.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The mountain is...!" Jaken informed his master as the last effect of the sacred holy grounds extinguished before them, causing the mountain to shift and wilt, the greenery which so beautifully surrounded it, now turned into nothing but rotten, dead grounds, releasing the thousands of youkai which secretly infested it during all of this time.

"Finally, it has shown it's true form." Sesshomaru said, reaching for Tokijin as he quickly drew it out.

Glancing down in the miko's direction once more, Sesshomaru noticed she had her gaze already set on him, her bow in her hands and a single arrow already drawn. They both stared at each other from afar for a moment.

"Jaken, we're leaving this spot." He notified his vassal, making him hurriedly leap on A-Un's back beside Rin, once more. Then, he jumped forward, slightly below to where the miko was positioned, at nearly what could be determined as the base of the mountain.

Landing before her, Sesshomaru eyed her in silence, his golden eyes fixed on her mahogany ones.

She only tilted her head slightly up at his direction.

"Eavesdropping?" She asked him with indifference hinted with tease, letting out a small breath.

Sesshomaru straightened up at her words.

"A mere cut of my sword would have released that corrupted fool's soul with no effort." He replied, turning on his heel and alerting Jaken to approach with Rin and A-Un to where he stood, positioning the three of them between himself and Kikyo, who silently and quickly understood his intentions as she readied her bow towards the hordes of various youkai flying in their direction, swarming out of the mountain.

They both began their exterminating process as they kept their back to each other, protecting the trio standing between them. Shooting every youkai flying in her direction with ease, Kikyo's holy arrows shone with unparalleled spiritual energy, each of them lighting up the area with a beautiful, bright magenta color, as Sesshomaru did the same, using the incredible power of his Tokijin to wipe out several groups of them with perfect ease, neither of them showing even the slightest of concern or effort in their expressions.

Turning her head slightly in the direction of the inu daiyoukai behind her, Kikyo eyed him in silence.

"Isn't it fitting for a corrupted miko to send a corrupted man's soul free?" She asked him with darkened humor, further allowing herself to try and convince the daiyoukai that she was indeed the one who was meant to deal with this current issue.

But Sesshomaru only kept his gaze forward for a moment, releasing another attack and eradicating another group of low-class youkai.

"I see no corrupted miko here." He replied.

Kikyo stopped for a moment as she processed his answer, her expression crossed with a hint of surprise.

"Only an unnecessarily stubborn one." He continued, hiding a slight smirk.

Hearing this, the miko's eyes narrowed, and she turned her arrow in the direction of the swarm of demons coming his way, making Jaken scream and lower his head between his arms as she shot her arrow at them, the spiritual energy flying above him, A-Un and Rin and piercing through the air with a much bigger surge of holy aura, managing to slay them all before Sesshomaru even managed to lift his hand to land the strike.

The daiyuoukai immediately turned his head in her direction, locking his sharp gaze with hers.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama's prey had been stolen from him...!" Jaken whispered, both his and Rin's faces pure disbelief.

Kikyo only lowered her bow in silence, straightening up and slightly raising her head at him in a prideful manner, her expression unnervingly calm.

Then, she swiftly turned around, back to the upcoming group of youkai approaching her side, pulling out another arrow and continuing in her slaying, as If nothing happened.

 _'The nerve of this woman...'_ Sesshomaru frowned, turning back around, once again.

* * *

 **A/N**

The plot returns! As I said before, it will follow the canon loosely, so expect a few changes but not enough to make this an AU. Mostly a 'what if' occurrence when Kikyo and Sesshomaru decided to team up during this arc. Also forgive me for lack of literal romantic interactions between those two. I'm aware that this story is currently more of a character study than anything but believe me it's soon to come. Thank you for sticking with this until this far, though!

 _Reviews are as always, highly appreciated and always welcomed!_


	7. Secrets

**Chapter Seven**

"Sesshomaru-sama! They're making their escape!" Jaken called, causing both Sesshomaru and Kikyo to cease their actions and lift their heads up to the sky shimmering with soft rays of the new dawn, noticing that indeed, the rest of the low-ranked youkai Naraku had stored in his mountain changed their course and were now flying away in every direction, escaping the area to hide in the nearest lands, probably using their newfound freedom to kill and feed in order to regain their strength after such a long confinement.

Sheathing back his Tokijin with a smooth movement, Sesshomaru turned to face his companions.

"A-Are you not going after them...?" The imp demon voiced his confusion.

The daiyoukai only switched his golden gaze from the sky to the mountain, observing it for a moment in silence.

"I have no interest in the insignificant." He answered simply.

Then, he looked over to the priestess standing beyond Rin, Jaken and A-Un, watching her lower her weapon as well and then prop it back calmly on her shoulder, her mahogany eyes fixed on the suspicious landform as a solemn expression crossed her features.

 _'Did Naraku set them free on purpose?'_ Kikyo wondered, studying the large structure, _'Or has he no use for them anymore?'_

A small thought then crept into her mind, one which she tried to suppress at times like these, at times in which she knew she will need to stay focused and not let her own emotions distract her;

 _'Inuyasha...'_ His name inevitably flowed through her conscious, leaving a bittersweet trail behind it, _'Is this your doing?'_

And just like that, she was suddenly filled with the same longing and need, the feelings which she tried so hard to avoid. The last time she had seen him was back when the Shichinintai attacked the village, looking for Suikotsu. Inuyasha and his group were there, eventually saving her after a fatal blow made her lose her consciousness. The next thing she knew, she was leaning against a tree, with his worried gaze fixed on her.

How she wanted to embrace him at that moment... but the look on his companion's face, Kagome, was of such pure agony... she couldn't bring herself to fully go through with it. In the past, she would have not spared the girl's emotions any thought, however, after everything that has happened, she now understood something about her relationship with the half-breed, a bitter, regretful and inevitable conclusion which she wanted to deny, but couldn't;

Sadly, it was no longer relevant.

And that realization made her step back from this tiresome competition.

She was now only left with these strong feelings for him; feelings which she felt would never waver, occupying a place in her heart that no one else would be able to replace.

"What are your thoughts, miko?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, his firm voice snapping her back to reality as she blinked and turned in his direction, her mahogany eyes finding his golden ones.

Silence fell between them for a moment as Sesshomaru observed her reaction to his words.

He couldn't help but secretly ponder what was the cause of her expression just now. Although he found these notions to be useless, something about her behavior sparked an unnamed urge in him to question her about it; to step in and intervene, break her out of it.

Kikyo only straightened up, her face once again, impassive.

"The Shichinintai are most likely all dead." She replied, analyzing the situation, "Naraku had also probably finished with his preparations in this mountain, however, for some reason he still remains concealed."

Sesshomaru processed her words, deciding to follow with her actions and focus on the more important matters they still needed to face, as well.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken suddenly stepped forward, sheepishly cutting into their conversation, "Naraku has kept himself hidden until now in order to recoup his strength, he is probably much stronger than he was before."

Sesshomaru shot a cold glare down at his vassal's direction.

"So?" He answered harshly, clear annoyance felt in his tone of voice.

The imp demon only flinched in surprise, losing the grip on his staff as he fell to his knees, apologizing for his lack of respect.

Turning to Rin who was sitting on top of A-Un's back, Sesshomaru said nothing as he kept his eyes on her for a moment. Then, he turned his attention to Kikyo once again, maintaining her studying gaze and making the priestess soon nod with agreement.

Jaken only watched the silent exchange between them with confusion.

"We're falling back, for now." The daiyoukai ordered.

Hearing this, Jaken stared at his master with wide eyes, "Are you not going to pursue Naraku, my lord? The barrier has been dissolved –"

"That vermin is still cowardly hiding inside and yet he sent his pitiful worms to infest the lands all around us." The daiyoukai explained as he cut into his words, lifting his gaze up once again to the mountain, "We shall wait for him to make his next lazy move instead of giving him the luxury of chase."

Wearing an amused smile, Kikyo stared at him in silence.

 _'An interesting way of saying Rin should be protected.'_ She noted to herself.

* * *

Reaching a slightly higher spot from where they previously stood, Sesshomaru stepped to the edge of its grassy precipice. It had a clear view of the shriveled mountain now plagued with youkai energy and oozing Naraku's putrid scent, while also allowing them all the benefit of higher ground above the obvious lesser youkai lurking in the mountain's base, who were hiding just like their cowardly master, waiting for an unsuspecting prey to fall into their territory and then devour it. The sun was already strong in the sky above them, marking late noon, yet still concealed behind a soft layer of clouds, making it falsely appear much darker.

Rin and Jaken had settled a camp between a few lone trees still growing at their current altitude and he could hear their cheerful discussion about the latest occurrences behind him, causing him to frown with annoyance at a sudden realization;

That damn Naraku had the nerve of gathering them all in this place, and yet that coward was still hiding.

Just what was the reason for him to still conceal himself when the holy barrier has already been long gone?

The answer remained unattainable, only making him more displeased with the current state.

Tired of attempting to read into his despicable prey's motives, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and stepped towards the lively area, through the grassy surface and between the few trees, until he reached their spot. The air was fresh and clean thanks to the restricted greenery around them, but the presence of various small-fry youkais in the area was still undeniable, reminding him not to lower his guard for a moment. He stopped in his place and eyed his companions in silence, then, lifted his golden gaze up, locating the priestess' presence a bit further and deeper into the wildlife, drawing water from a nearby creek in the rocky surface and collecting it into Rin's small, wooden box container.

Watching her actions from afar in stillness for a moment, Sesshomaru raised his head slightly, then, resumed his steps in her direction as he formed his new decision.

Nearing where she was, he made sure to notify his presence to her with his steps as he strode through the grass, observing as she paused her actions for a single moment, only to shortly continue them as she quickly acknowledged his arrival, kneeling down by the creek's side and not even turning around to face him.

Stopping behind her, neither of them said anything for a long while, making the sound of birds chirping and water clashing against the rocky surface to echo all around them. Kikyo only continued with her task, filling up the wooden container to the brim with the fresh liquid, eventually closing it and setting it by her side with a smooth movement.

"Do you want to ask something?" She prompted him, her voice nonchalant and her eyes still set on the small stream before her.

Refraining from answering, Sesshomaru only quietly observed her back for a few more moments, his golden orbs narrowing at her addressing him yet again with such casualty.

"Stay with Rin." He commanded simply, "I am going to cease this foolish wait, alone."

Hearing this, Kikyo's shoulders tensed for a moment, making her turn her head halfway in his direction, her gaze sharp, locking with his.

"I am not here as a caretaker, Sesshomaru." She replied bluntly, closing her eyes and turning her head forward as she grabbed the wooden container to her right and elegantly rose to her feet, still facing away from him, "You are also forgetting that Naraku cannot be slain by your sword."

Sesshomaru lowered his head at her familiar indefinite last words, maintaining his eyes fixed on her back.

"You do not fully comprehend the capacity of my abilities, miko." He insisted, a hint of annoyance heard in his voice.

Kikyo let out a soft breath, finally turning in his direction, her expression stern.

"It is not a matter of strength." She stated.

But instead of further explaining her vague assertions, she only stepped forward, averting her gaze and focusing it beyond where he stood as she passed him completely on her way back to the camp area, ending their exchange. His eyes only followed after her figure as she walked by him, not even sparing him another look.

Letting out a quiet, yet deep breath, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw at the woman.

 _'So, this is the reason he had asked me to follow...'_ Kikyo concluded, a noticeable frown crossing her features.

This fact was of no real surprise to her, yet for some reason it still unexpectedly stung.

But why?

Wasn't she there only to care for Rin, after all? Why was this confirmation suddenly bothering her?

Why was she feeling... disappointed?

"Ah! Welcome back, Kikyo-sama!" Rin happily greeted her, causing her expression to ease.

Jaken stopped talking all at once as he noticed her presence, giving her a suspicious look as he watched her casually make her way towards the child, handing her the freshly drawn water, then move back to sit on the large, thick roots of a nearby tree, disarming herself from her bow and arrows and placing them to her left side at an easy reach.

 _'What am I getting all unnecessarily worked up for...'_ She let out a confused breath.

* * *

The hours continued to pass and dusk was soon to conquer the vast sky, yet Naraku's presence was nowhere to be seen or sensed except for his obvious current location, which continuously sent pulses of unparalleled demonic energy through the area, as if coaxing all of its attendants, mocking and attempting to lure them into its grounds.

And although he figured this much, Sesshomaru's patience was running thin. There was a limit to how much he could bear that vermin's insulting existence, especially when he was at an arm's reach and begging to be eliminated.

Sitting regally on a flat-faced rock with one of his legs bent and his sole arm resting on top of his knee, he looked over to Rin sleeping on top of A-Un, exhausted by the last few couple of nights which interrupted her sleep pattern. He turned his gaze down to his vassal, who was sitting against a rock, staring tiredly into the makeshift fire they had created once again in front of him.

The daiyoukai pondered his own wishes in silence as a hint of annoyance crossed his features;

All it will take is one strike of Tokijin, that by itself should be enough to kill Naraku.

There was, however, one issue that prevented him from following with his attack plan.

He raised his gaze to a certain priestess sitting across from where he did, on top of a large root and against the tree it belonged to, just outside of the warm circle, her eyes fixed on something far in the distance as she leaned her head back, resting it against the bark behind it. Looking up at the now almost completely-darkened sky, her aesthetic profile and deep mahogany eyes were lit by the reddish reminiscent of the sun as it slowly vanished beyond the horizon, mind set deep into her own cryptic thoughts and yet her expression was as unreadable as ever, not giving him any clues on what those were.

Staring at her in silence, the daiyoukai narrowed his golden eyes.

This unmistakable air of confidence around her combined with her recent words, actions and abilities all pushed him into a strange corner; he wanted to know everything that she did about his prey, and yet he knew this priestess was perhaps the most unforeseeable human he had ever encountered, making it near impossible to guess the correct way to coax her into talking.

This stubborn woman had such trust in her own statements about that bastard, and yet she refused to share her reasons with him. Not only that, but she was also so impeccably poised, seemingly not even bothered by the fact that Naraku might escape once again if they act _too_ late.

The reason had to have something to do with her connection to that worm.

He had to know.

"What are you waiting for, then, miko?" He suddenly asked, his low and clear voice piercing though the silence, making Jaken turn to his master with a perplexed look to his unexpected words, however, the priestess understood perfectly what he was referring to with his question.

Kikyo kept her head in its raised position, resting against the bark of the tree and only slightly turned in his direction, her gaze cold.

"I will see that the area clears out a bit more from Naraku's servants, then, set in the mountain's direction to eliminate him." She replied, calmly.

Sesshomaru's mouth formed a thin line.

"Humph, before you even manage to approach it, my sword would already cut through that bastard's skull." Clear annoyance heard in his tone of voice as Jaken swallowed harshly in silence, utterly confused by their sudden verbal battle.

Turning to glare at him, she raised her head at his direction, her expression eerily calm.

"Do as you see fit." She dismissed him simply, once again avoiding his obvious ways of provocation.

Silence settled all around them as the fire's soft crackling filled the air.

 _'Is this futile back and forth not tiresome to this man?'_ She wondered, quietly.

But he suddenly shot her with a look which she had never seen before, causing her to blink with slight surprise.

Was it... frustration, crossing the daiyoukai's features just now?

And then she realized, remembering her talk with him by the river that one night, the way he did not judge her about her condition, followed by his understanding and respect of her wishes to set Saint Hakushin's soul free...

Kikyo suddenly filled with guilt.

She was still refusing to share crucial information with this man, and for what purpose?

Even now, Sesshomaru was surprisingly obedient enough to stay and not follow with his declarations and slay Naraku on his own.

Was understanding her words _that_ important to him?

Lowering her head to stare down at the grass, the priestess kept her silence, eventually turning to sit fully in his direction, raising a hand to brush through her purplish-black long locks as she lifted her mahogany eyes to him, locking her gaze with his.

Breathing deep, her palm lingered in her hair for another moment while she forced herself to venture into a memory which she would much rather not to.

But it was now the right time and it was only fair.

"Naraku was the one who killed me, fifty years ago." She began her story, lowering her hand to rest on her lap as she lifted her head up at his direction, her expression devoid of any emotion, "However, back then, before that, he was known by the name Onigumo and he was merely a human bandit."

Sesshomaru kept his full attention on her as she continued;

"After surviving through one of his own group member's attempt to kill him, he somehow ended up in our village, where I found him barely alive, suffering from grave burns all over his body with all of his limbs broken. He was brought to a nearby cave, where I took care of him, slowly nursing him back to health."

Kikyo let out a small breath, turning her gaze to stare at the fire.

"Realizing that he will never be able to regain his true strength due to the severity of his injures, Onigumo gave up his body to demons, who knew about the Shikon jewel in my possession and wanted its power for themselves, as well as my demise. Onigumo, however, had a different desire in mind."

Sesshomaru frowned with disgust in response to her words, yet he kept his silence.

"The merge of the bandit and the demons who sought the Shikon jewel created the half-youkai Naraku, allowing him the power he had always wanted, but his demon side was stronger than his human one, and he managed to take the form of a very dear person of mine and fatally wound me, making me believe that I was betrayed, while also achieving the same with them, tainting our relationship forever as we were falsely set against each other."

With that, Kikyo raised her mahogany eyes back to meet with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"I took the Shikon jewel with me to the grave, making sure that no one would be able to use it for their selfish ill-intentions ever again, but it seems that it had managed to return to this world somehow, and Naraku now seeks it in its whole in order to become a full-fledged youkai."

Processing her information, Sesshomaru kept his strong gaze on her. He already knew what she was about to say next, and somehow, he found himself almost wishing for himself to be wrong.

"That human part that still exists in Naraku, Onigumo's heart which still desires me, is his weakness. And that weakness is what keeps him from hurting me, making me the only one able to purify and defeat him."

He clenched his jaw.

Most of his predictions about the current situation were correct, however he did not guess this miko in front of him was of such an importance to that vermin. Everything she said made him suddenly fill with an impossibly uneasy feeling, something that he hasn't felt for quite a long time; as if his insides were churned and his core struck with rage, a fierce need to smite that disgusting creature's pitiful existence off the face of the earth.

He finally received the information he wanted and yet... why was he so immensely displeased?

Just then, as if only to confuse him further, his mind detained on another part of her story;

A person who was very dear to her was deceived by a false, pitiful imitation of her created by that worm. He didn't even need her to confirm who it was, and that realization only filled him with even more anger.

How is it even possible to confuse the real thing for anyone else?

How is it even possible to mistake her distinctive aura, how it changes depending on her moods, ranging from harsh and alienating, viciously compressing its entire surroundings, to slow, calm and falsely inviting, every variation having a certain scent to it, a pattern which is both easy to see and yet takes a bit of observation skills to figure out entirely.

Kikyo quietly observed Sesshomaru.

He was silent, his expression not revealing anything regarding his emotions as he sat slightly leaning forward, his arm rested on his bent knee and his gaze still fixed on her. Same as when he followed after her that night, she noticed his attention was fully dedicated to her words, once again.

She made sure not to mention Inuyasha's name in front of him since she knew of their bad relationship, but she found herself secretly wondering if the daiyoukai managed to connect the dots.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time as they only stared at each other.

 _'Just what is he thinking after hearing all of this?'_ She pondered, not breaking his eye-contact.

The wind picked up through their grassy area, flowing gently though their hair and caressing their features, rustling the tops of the trees above them.

Straightening himself up, Sesshomaru finally spoke;

"You need to stay away from Naraku." He advised, his voice firm.

Kikyo immediately frowned at his odd deduction.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" She asked him calmly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

But sesshomaru's expression only turned solemn.

"Do not be rash, miko." He began, lowering his head at her direction yet maintain her eye-contact, "Naraku had most likely dedicated his time of pitifully hiding in this mountain to find a way and get rid of whatever it is which prevents him from killing you."

Hearing this, Kikyo kept silent for a moment.

"He cannot do that." She determined, leaning against the tree behind her with ease, "Onigumo's heart is an inseparable part of his being."

Letting out a silent breath, he only lifted his head back at her.

"It is a matter of his pathetic pride." Sesshomaru reluctantly explained, giving her a sharp look as he forced the unpleasant words out of his mouth, "Men will go to impossible lengths to pursue their obsessions, especially when their pride is on the line."

Kikyo stared at him in silence as she took in his words, her eyes widening slightly.

Regardless of whether he was right or wrong, this type of observation was not something she would normally expect out of him.

Did someone like Sesshomaru really know the full extent of true obsession? Of the same kind of obsession she was speaking of?

 _'To determine if he truly understands...'_ She promised herself.

"Have you ever been obsessed, Sesshomaru?" She inquired bluntly, her mahogany eyes studying him.

The inu daiyoukai raised his head to her question, surprise glinted in his golden orbs for a mere second. He only closed them and gracefully rose to his feet, turning his back to the human priestess and stepping away in the opposite direction to the mountain behind them.

"It is of no difference than an obsession for absolute strength." He determined.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" The utterly confused imp demon inquired, calling after his master.

"I will be back shortly." He only answered as much, as if reassuring that his actions were not with the purpose of slaying in mind.

"Good grief." Jaken sighed deeply, watching his master's unexpected departure.

Releasing an amused albeit disappointed breath at his answer, Kikyo raised her head once again to stare at the now completely dark night sky above them. Night had already fallen, and yet the area gradually cleared out of Naraku's servants as time passed, only minor traces of them could be sensed on the lower grounds below them.

She turned her gaze to Rin who was still compensating for her recent sleepless nights on top of A-Un.

Keeping her eyes on the child, her expression crossed with sadness while she kept her silence for a few moments.

Then, she only rose to her feet, grabbing her bow and arrow quiver and propping them on her right shoulder as she turned on her heel, beginning to step in the direction of the cliff, facing the cursed mountain.

Straightening up in response to her sudden actions, Jaken rose to his feet as well, quickly running after her, his expression pure alarm.

"H-Human!" He attempted to keep his voice down as to not wake up Rin, stepping back when he watched her call on her Shinidamachu, the long, serpent-like youkai quickly circling her feet.

The wind was harsh and aggressive where they stood, wildly flowing through Kikyo's hair and robes towards the demonic grounds, as if luring them both in its direction.

"What is it?" She asked, her gaze still fixed on the mountain before her.

Swallowing his fear and doubt, Jaken stepped forward, clenching his staff.

"P-Please reconsider... Sesshomaru-sama is most likely right..." He said, reminding her of his master's deduction.

Kikyo stopped for a moment at his words, then, turned her head halfway down in his direction.

"Take care of Rin, Jaken." She only answered this much, the Shinidamachu engulfing her feet and elevating her in the air, guiding her in the direction of the shriveled mountain's large form, eventually disappearing into the fog enclosing it.

She clenched her grip on her bow in her right hand as her eyes narrowed with resolve;

Onigumo's heart was still alive and beating within her enemy, and destroying it along with Naraku was her duty, not anyone else's.

* * *

 **A/N**

A bit short, but next chapter is gonna be quite long and lively, and this needed to end where it did.

Also slight creative liberties! yay! Am I the only one who thinks letting Rin run off to hide in demon-infested lands was not such a good idea?

Thank you so much Western White Tiger for the nice, well thought review! As well as my other beautiful reviewers! I shall continue giving you all more of this lovely pairing. I'm still amazed this extremely specific crack pairing fic even has any followers at all, danke!


	8. Respect

**A/N**

I am slightly late, but still here! Please forgive me for the delay and I hope you enjoy this very juicy chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 _"Have you ever been obsessed, Sesshomaru?"_

The unexpected question was still fresh in his mind, her clear voice ringing in his ears and her attentive, large mahogany eyes embedded before him every time he closed his own. Overwhelmed by her sudden and bold inquiry, Sesshomaru couldn't help but overcome with the urge to depart and find somewhere quiet in order to sort out his thoughts, a pitiful reoccurring habit he noticed his conversations with the priestess had awaken in him, resulting in him currently standing on the edge of a remote cliff, staring into the distance with a deep scowl, only the distant, steady buzzing of camouflaged crickets escorting his deep contemplation as he blinked at the realization;

Although he knew exactly why the priestess chose to test and ask him that, he felt as if the real answer was something that he was unable to release before her, and he quickly resorted to come up with an alternative explanation, something that would at least not make him appear foolishly speechless.

The daiyoukai breathed deep as the chilly wind softly blew through his area, in his long silvery hair and against his face, prompting him to take in the scent of the rich, fresh nature all around him.

 _'That woman is far more driven than I had first thought.'_ He silently admitted.

To still be true to her duty, to follow with her belief and ideals with such purity, to roam this earth with that much mental force guiding her to her objective after everything she had been through...

Even when sharing that story with him, her face remained unruffled, but her deep, brown eyes that were lit only by the fire's steady flames exposed so much sadness and hurt, emotions which he had only noticed in her when she lightly told him of her motives in her talk with him that night by the river.

Emotions that she was constantly suppressing, battling herself from remembering.

Her anguish was this grave... and yet she managed to always stand so perfectly composed before him, balanced and elegant, clearing her mind and setting it on her target without letting any of those notions interrupt her coherent thinking.

Her silent strength was truly remarkable.

However, he couldn't help but also still find her actions incredibly obstinate; reality had her where she currently was only because she unnecessarily insisted on helping those in need, after all – desperate low lives who clung to her, basking in the chance of being treated by someone like her, with one of them eventually even going as far as to pathetically sell his own existence to youkai.

Sesshomaru didn't want to spare the being in question the luxury of his own time and thoughts, but unfortunately for him, that certain part of her explanation venomously lingered within him, causing him to narrow his golden gaze as he lifted his calm face to the starry sky, letting out a silent, annoyed breath.

That worm, Naraku...

The mere thought of the pathetic vermin's sickening desires made him wretch.

And yet, this information was regrettably understandable to him.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, displeasure crossing his features.

Yes, the true answer to her question was that he, in fact, understood exactly the type of obsession that vile Naraku possessed for her. But not because he had experienced the same kind himself, no...

It was because he acknowledged that a woman like her would undeniably spark such strong emotions within a man – emotions which could not be ignored and could not be forgotten by a feeble mind, pushing it to its last resort, which was eliminating the source at all cost.

Right now, the miko was most likely Naraku's biggest threat.

Assessing this, Sesshomaru's expression turned stern, once again.

However, his mind had no intention of resting and giving him peace just yet, making another bit of her words replay in his head, forcing him into another spiral of relentless analysis, this time, on a rather infuriating subject;

Her connection with Inuyasha.

The priestess unnecessarily refrained from mentioning his younger brother's name before him, most certainly to not ignite his anger, but the mere fact that she knew of his disdain for the useless half-breed only cemented the fact that indeed, he was the one involved with her fifty years ago, the one who was foolish enough to fall for Naraku's pitiful tricks and the one who turned against her.

He remembered hearing that his half-brother had destroyed an entire human village in pursuit of the Shikon jewel before he was sealed, no doubt that was the priestess' village, his idiotic acts eventually resulting in her having to perform that powerful spell on him.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist as he recalled the way Kikyo averted her gaze to the fire when she reached this part in her story, the ripples of light reflecting in it allowing him a rare glimpse of the deepest shades of mahogany in her eyes; of sadness and longing, loneliness and attachment, the same emotions which she showed him for a single moment back in their first exchange, when he threw Inuyasha's name to the air, attempting to make her talk, forcing the same unsuited expression on her face and her spiritual aura to undeniably weaken and wilt.

He now finally understood the meaning of it, but the sudden discovery sent his insides churning once again at the most likely conclusion, his chest filling with an unmistakable yet unnamed heaviness, causing his brows to frown with aversion.

Not wishing to delve any further into this subject, Sesshomaru forcibly cut his own thought process all at once in an attempt to shake the unwanted feeling off.

He only silently lowered his golden eyes to his hand, finally easing up his fingers and releasing his tight fist, noticing his hand was red from the pressure he had inflicted on it.

What in the world is coming over him, to have his thoughts in a turmoil like this?

Collecting himself, the daiyoukai breathed in deep once again, raising his sharp gaze to the endless dark sky. He only managed to find solace in the serene, steady sounds of the wilderness all around him for a moment before his senses unexpectedly flared up in him, making him turn swiftly on his heel to the way which he came from, his long hair flying against the wind after the rapid movement and his expression somber.

 _'What is this sudden foreboding feeling...?'_ He wondered, immediately leaving the spot and flying back to the camp's area.

* * *

Stepping through the foggy and rocky path, Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she forced her vision to focus through the thick haze before her. The air was cold, the icy wind clashing almost violently against her back and ruffling through her long, dark hair, as if it was pushing her forward, higher and closer to the cursed mountain injected with Naraku's demonic energy.

Stopping in her tracks to rest for a moment, she raised her head to observe the mountain's large form in silence.

 _'The youki is swirling around inside Mt. Hakurei...'_ She noted.

The feeling was of so much force, so much destructive ability, all of it somehow contained inside that structure and constantly colliding viciously against its rocky walls, like a beast desperately trying to escape its cage. The purple-like heavy mist that surrounded its middle area had spread out and now covered the entire top of the mountain, looming over the land with terrible, unparalleled animosity.

Just what was he really doing inside this mountain, to have granted him with so much power?

But before she managed to even finish that thought, her surroundings suddenly went completely quiet, the wind stopped as if it was erased by demand, the sounds of nature went suspiciously still and a terrible feeling lurked in her chest, the alarm bells in her head causing her to scowl and immediately lower her bow from her shoulder to grip tightly in her hand.

The ground below her feet soon started to shake, and she breathed deep at the sudden occurrence before her as she watched the mountain crumble down with an almost roaring cry.

 _'Mt. Hakurei is collapsing...!'_

Kikyo balanced herself against the rocky surface viciously breaking and tearing beneath her, noticing the putrid smell which quickly surfaced from the cracks was undoubtedly Naraku's miasma. She only lowered her head as the half-youkai in question soon appeared before her very eyes, landing violently on the rocky ground as his unmatchable demonic energy soon infested the entire area, compressing against her own holy spiritual waves in a brutal, silent battle.

"Naraku..." His name left her lips like a spit of pure venom.

He only sneered in response, his condescending laugh disgustingly echoing all around her.

"Kikyo... It's been a while, hasn't it?" He replied, his cold eyes boring into her figure, "I have been waiting for you."

She studied his new appearance in silence as neither of them spoke for the longest time, only the sounds of the wind picking up once again around them dominated the air as they coldly whistled against the rocky surface.

"What's with that form...?" Kikyo asked, narrowing her gaze.

Pleased, he only proudly straightened up before her.

"Can't you tell by looking?" He replied sarcastically, his voice calm and yet filled with poisonous intent, "This is my new body."

"Don't make me laugh." She retorted almost immediately, annoyance clear in her tone, "My eyes are not just for show."

Hearing this, he only lowered her head at her direction, his stare turning serious as she continued;

"Dressed in such finery, but it's only a vacant, flashy appearance." She pinned him down with a sharp look, "You escaped to Mt. Hakurei and even put up a sacred barrier... just what were you up to?"

"Oh?" He mocked, "How very astute of you, Kikyo."

Hearing this, Kikyo's face crossed with undeniable anger, and she quickly readied her bow at his direction, one arrow aimed at his head with perfect precision.

"Tell me!" She demanded, her voice firm, "What is your true objective?"

Keeping completely silent, Naraku only wore a sly smirk.

"Do you really wish to know, Kikyo?" He asked, his expression unreadable, yet his dark eyes fixed on her in the most uncomfortable of ways.

Then, he slowly raised his arm in the air, his armor shifting and growing one large spike, dripping with his lethal misama.

Kikyo eyed his actions quietly.

"Trying that again?" She inquired, her deadly arrow still pointed in his direction, "We are both aware you cannot kill me, Naraku."

But instead of following after her words in his usual defensive matter, something about the confident look in his eyes set a deep, uneasy feeling inside of her.

And just before she attempted to further try and reveal his true motives, an unexpected object caught her attention, making her turn her mahogany eyes upward to a single levitating feather, flying far above them and into the vast horizon behind Naraku.

It was no doubt Naraku's offspring, Kagura, carrying something in her hands as she smiled down at the occurrence below her, swiftly disappearing into the dark, night sky.

As if she was answering instead of her master.

Kikyo's eyes widened as chills ran through her clay body, her lips parted in disbelief as her mind quickly put all of the pieces together.

 _'No... It can't be...'_

She swallowed hard, turning her gaze back to Naraku and baring her teeth in his direction, which only caused him to burst into a loud, mocking laughter, his obnoxious voice as if adding to his vicious youki threatening to crush her completely.

"Good, Kikyo, this alarmed expression suits you!" He taunted with glee, only for his expression to unnervingly turn serious all at once, "And It seems you have finally understood."

Barely even finishing his sentence, he sent his spike at her direction with chilling precision and speed, and before she even managed to react, he tore through her weapon, through her clothes and through her being, wounding her shoulder in the same place he did fifty years ago, his miasma quickly setting place and her souls escaping her, leaving her now both exposed and also completely defenseless before him. Falling to her knees, Kikyo desperately held onto the collar of her ripped haori as her other hand supported her weight against the cold, hard ground, glaring mahogany eyes never leaving his soulless, dark ones.

"You were careless, Kikyo." Is all he calmly said, his voice low and poisonous.

* * *

Landing back in the camp area, Sesshomaru quickly stepped forward, closer to his companions, his sudden appearance causing Jaken to let out an alarmed, relieved scream as the three of them turned their attention away from watching Mt. Hakurei's crumbling form in the distance.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" His vassal cried out, hastily running towards him, but Sesshomaru focused his gaze on Rin's distressed expression behind the imp demon, which was enough to alert him that something other than the mountain's sudden collapse was wrong.

Quickly scanning the entire surface before him, his keen sense of smell swiftly located Kikyo's existence engulfed inside the mist, deep in the mountain's damned territory and accompanied by, although pitifully concealed, Naraku's demonic energy, no doubt.

 _'Vain woman!'_ Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened, passing the three of them and moving towards the edge of the rocky cliff in a hurry.

The foreboding feeling only increased as he now could confirm the priestess' whereabouts, causing his breathing to involuntary quicken and adrenaline to shoot through his entire body.

There was no time to waste.

"Jaken." He firmly addressed the imp demon standing behind him, his sharp gaze fixed on the disintegrating, cursed structure, "Do not move from this spot."

Before he even heard his vassal's affirmation, Sesshomaru morphed himself into a ball of light, the sudden brightness of the act causing both Rin and Jaken to shield their eyes away as they stepped back with surprise.

And just like that, Sesshomaru was gone in a flash.

* * *

With each passing moment, Kikyo felt more of her power silently escaping her, the souls draining out of her body through the new wound Naraku had forged in her right shoulder, parts of her being essentially dissolving into the cold air. _'How ironic...'_ she bitterly humored at the most inappropriate of times; was this his subconscious that caused him to inflict the same wound on her, or was this just a sick joke? Perhaps an unavoidable trace still remaining in him, after all?

Not that any of that mattered now. She was left with these useless inquires in the deafening silence.

And eventually, her thoughts inevitably trailed off to a certain inu daiyoukai, and how much his theory was correct.

How utterly foolish she felt...

Sesshomaru was right, and she didn't heed his warning.

"You came without worry..." Naraku determined, as if reading her thoughts, "Thinking that I wouldn't be able to kill you." Raising his chin, his eyes remained cold and emotionless, only a proud smirk crossing his features, "Even now, I don't feel anything, crushing you like this."

She kept quiet to his stinging words, helplessly weakening by the minute.

And before she even managed to think of anything else, the ground below her feet shook once more, opening and parting not far behind where she was positioned, revealing another fissure with the same terrible miasma flowing through its bottom. Kikyo only eyed the scorching liquid in silence.

"Kikyo..." He grabbed her attention, making her turn around back to face him, her expression solemn, "You coming here to die was of no coincidence."

"What are you talking about, bastard?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

Chuckling with mockery, Naraku smiled down at her direction.

"You humans call it 'Fate' or 'Destiny'... however, it was nothing but my plan to lure you here." He explained with ease, "Putting Kensuke in your path and filling his mind with the will to perish in this holy mountain, was all effortlessly premeditated by me."

Her brown orbs went wide at his sudden words.

"You..." She hissed.

"The weak follow their designated path... while the strong create a new one for themselves to follow." He concluded before her, his armored hand once again shifting into a large, sharp claw, his eyes widening with a murderous intent, "Kikyo, this is your grave." His claws stretched and grew far above him, making her breathe deep, "You shall die here knowing the choice was never truly yours and that you have only followed my plan all along."

And with that, he released his final attack at her direction, sending his sharp armor to pierce her delicate body one last time, his claws cutting through the air with impossible speed.

But before he managed to make contact, his strike suddenly clashed violently against the blade of a large sword, wielded by none other than the inu daiyoukai, who successfully positioned himself between Kikyo and the attack, blocking his killing intent and saving the priestess. His expression was composed, yet his golden eyes glared at his opponent with pure rage, causing shock and confusion to cross Naraku's features for a moment.

Kikyo's breath hitched in her throat as she watched the sudden occurrence before her with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." A whisper of his name escaped her lips, but audible enough for his advanced hearing to catch it.

Slightly Lowering his Tokijin, Sesshomaru silently kept his sharp glare on the creature before him.

"Oh?" Naraku called back on his extended claw, "Saving? How unusual for you, Sesshomaru."

But the daiyoukai kept his silence for a few more moments, his death stare threatening to destroy Naraku by itself.

"Must be exhausting, to now know you've made all this pathetic preparation for nothing." He replied with a calm voice.

Naraku's eyes narrowed at his insolent words.

"Heh..." He smirked, "I see you two have spent some time together." He deducted, lowering his head, yet maintaining his eye-contact, "What is your connection to that woman, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru only lifted his sword in a swift motion as a response, releasing Tokijin's most powerful attack at his direction, the light from the strike illuminating the entire area as it successfully ripped through Naraku's body and left him in arbitrary parts, floating pitifully in the air, surrounded by his notorious barrier.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said.

But Naraku only chuckled with amusement.

"Sesshomaru... the power of your sword, I shall return the same to you."

Suddenly, an attack similar to the one the daiyoukai had just released was shot right back at his direction, causing him to frown as he quickly raised Tokijin to block it. However, the force of the strike was grave, and Sesshomaru's strength was met with an equal, pushing him further and further back on his feet, closer to the priestess positioned on the ground behind him. Having enough of Naraku's nonesense, Sesshomaru deflected the attack to the side and quickly jumped in his enemy's direction, aiming for his head and cutting him in two, his distorted face still maintaining its mocking expression and his condescending smile never leaving him for a moment.

"Futile." He remarked at the daiyoukai's wasted efforts, levitating himself to the air and once again fleeing the scene, "I won't die..." His voice echoed behind him far after his figure disappeared from sight.

Silence now fell all around them as both Sesshomaru and Kikyo refrained from speaking.

Still keeping his back to her, he shook his sword once from the appalling thought of Naraku's disgusting reminiscent still lurking on it, sheathing it back at his side with a smooth motion. He could sense Kikyo slowly rise to her feet behind him, but her continuous silence and the way she staggered with the last bit of strength in her sparked annoyance deep within him, causing him to keep his gaze forward, away from her for a few more moments.

"Do you still require more proof, miko?" He eventually asked, his rhetorical and sharp question breaking through the stillness.

Kikyo kept quiet to his words, which only further annoyed him, eventually making him turn in her direction.

Focusing his eyes on her, Sesshomaru quietly studied her now injured figure from afar; she was standing, although barely, her left hand grabbing onto her tattered haori and keeping it from falling off as if attempting to somehow shield the wound in her right shoulder and prevent the souls from escaping her. Her spiritual aura and her expression, however, held the same tranquility he had known her for, even at her current condition.

He clenched his jaw, beginning to step in her direction.

Kikyo watched him in silence as he made his way towards her, her expression not giving away any of her thoughts as she observed him striding calmly, closer and closer, until he finally reached where she stood, stopping right before her.

The wind picked up through the area as they both stared at each other in silence, the cold blow somehow managing to clear the air a bit from Naraku's poisonous miasma and sooth their current environment.

Maintaining their silence, they kept each other's eye contact.

Staring down into her mahogany eyes, Sesshomaru noticed the foreboding feeling from before had vanished almost completely, making him release a quiet breath, although he couldn't help but overcome with a certain displeasing notion;

This miko did not trust his word enough to prevent herself from coming here.

He wanted to reprimand her, remind her that everything occurred exactly as he foresaw it, open her arrogant eyes to the possibility of another being understanding more than her regarding certain subjects, but before he could even voice out his thoughts to her;

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's loud voice tore into their silent moment, making them both swiftly turn in his direction.

The half-breed stood in his place, his expression pure confusion as his golden eyes widened at the unexpected occurrence before him.

"Sesshomaru... you...!" He begun, baring his teeth, "What the hell are you doing here...!"

Glaring at his battered form, Sesshomaru's features only crossed with silent disgust as his annoyance elevated to anger when a sudden realization hit him;

Even at a crucial time like this, his younger, half-brother was too incompetent to reach her in time. Had it not been for himself, this miko would have already been dead.

For some reason, he found himself immensely irritated by his sudden appearance.

However, turning back to Kikyo, Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed as he caught another rare glimpse of a certain emotion in her shades of brown.

The way she was looking at his pathetic half-brother... her longing expression and her mahogany eyes large, how Inuyasha's figure reflected in them was something he did not expect, and it suddenly sparked the same heavy feeling deep inside of his chest, the same way his insides churned at the unsuited notion of these two together, all of it fueled by his displeasure with Inuyasha arriving this late to save someone who had already been protected.

But he said nothing, bottling his unnamed emotions within and letting the scene play out before him.

Eyeing her shoulder from where he stood, Inuyasha's expression turned to pure anger.

"That wound...!" He shouted, clenching his fists, "That damn Naraku was the one who caused it, didn't he?!"

Kikyo kept silent to his loud questions for the longest time.

"Inuyasha..." His name left her lips in a soft, caressing whisper, however, before she managed to answer any of his inquiries, she suddenly felt the rest of her strength escaping her, causing her to lose balance as her vision blurred.

"Kikyo!" inuaysha called in panic, running towards her.

But he stopped his actions all at once as his golden eyes widened with disbelief, watching as his elder brother beat him to the act he was attempting to complete, catching her form as he wrapped his right arm around her waist, letting her rest her weight against his chest and her head on his mokomoko.

Still conscious, Kikyo flinched at his sudden touch, lifting her perplexed face to him.

"Hold on, lest you desire to fall." He instructed her with a low voice, his gaze set on the distance as his sache extended far below him, effortlessly elevating both of them into the air.

Confused by his sudden actions, Kikyo's eyebrows met with puzzlement as she raised her right hand to grab onto the collar of his kimono, tugging on it in fear of her accidentally falling.

She could only faintly hear Inuyasha's screaming far below her as the daiyoukai continued distancing them both from where they previously stood.

And silence fell between them both once again.

She wanted to voice out her confusion, ask him what on earth was he thinking, but instead she found herself strangely focusing on his firm grip at her waist and his large palm supporting her side, the wind flowing through her hair and her head resting against his fur sache on his right shoulder. Lost in the haziness of her mind, Kikyo somehow picked up his heartbeat as it steadily drummed against her hand placed near his chest, grabbing onto the collar of his kimono, with his body warmth projected onto her due to the close proximity involuntary making her sleepy. This odd closeness suddenly granted her with so much ease, that she was wondering if her mind was going awry due to her current powerless state, preventing her from thinking coherently;

Sesshomaru was a youkai, how could she feel so... undeniably safe, like this?

Forcing herself to shake the peculiar feeling off, Kikyo's eyes fluttered open once more as she fought her sudden mental fogginess.

"A river..." She faintly whispered to him, tightening her hold onto his collar, "To purify this wound..."

Hearing her words, Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward, quietly detecting the scent of a nearby stream not very far from the spot where he had left Jaken and Rin at. He changed his destination and started flying towards it, eventually reaching a nearby small forest, located a bit lower than their high camp spot with a humble, yet efficient river passing right through its grassy grounds.

Landing between a thick mass of trees near the edge of the water, Sesshomaru's shoes came in contact with the greenery below him. He released his grip on the priestess' waist, followed by her letting go of the collar of his kimono as her sandals met with the ground below her as well. He watched her balance herself enough to a nearby tree, supporting her back against it as she faced him in silence, her left hand still keeping her torn haori in place.

Staring up at the daiyoukai, Kikyo could tell there was something on his mind, something that he wanted to say. She thought about prompting him to voice it out, but she resolved to wait.

Standing in his place, he only lifted his head slightly, maintaining her gaze.

"How do you plan on treating that wound?" He demanded, his expression impassive.

Judging by his tone of voice, Kikyo could tell he was annoyed, but her barely functioning existence prevented her from converting any of her remaining energy to further analyze the current situation.

She only left the tree she was leaning against, using her remaining force to step to the edge of the riverside, turning her back to him and lowering herself to sit on the soft grass with her legs to one side, supporting her own weight with her free hand.

"I must purify the miasma in it first, then use my powers combined with fresh water in order to close the gash." She explained calmly.

Sesshomaru silently processed her words, his golden gaze still set on her.

Noticing the hint did not resonate with him, Kikyo let out a soft breath. Then, she silently lowered the right sleeve of her torn haori all the way down to her elbow as she swept her long, dark hair to rest on top of the left side of her chest, exposing her entire damaged shoulder and a bit of her lower back to him.

Ignoring his eyes on her, Kikyo continued with her task as she placed her left hand on top of her wound, wincing as purifying light left her palm and clashed against the leftovers of Naraku's miasma attempting to overcome her. Actual physical pain wasn't something that she could feel, but this was different; his small amount of misama was not eating at her flesh, it was eating at the essence of her entire being. Luckily for her, however, the amount of energy she had was just enough to purify it completely, but the act nearly drained her, resulting in Kikyo sending her hands to the ground as she supported her own weight, breathing deep.

Collecting herself once more, she straightened up as she frowned with exhaustion, taking in a deep breath.

Then, she lowered both of her hands to the stream next to her, dipping them wet and joining them together, closing her eyes as she focused the last bits of energy she had, placing them both on top of the gash in her shoulder with a smooth movement. Bright spiritual energy soon formed below her palms, the fresh liquid combining with her clay body and successfully closing up the wound.

Feeling as if she was about to lose consciousness at any moment now, Kikyo hurriedly called on her Shinidamachu, the long, serpent-like creatures arriving at her spot and circling around her figure, releasing the souls down in her direction and letting them absorb within her.

Sesshomaru only observed her actions in stillness, watching as she eventually rose to her feet, lifting her torn sleeve up once more and fixing her outfit as much as she could.

Then, she turned around to face him.

With the newly earthly stains on her outfit and face, she still lifted her head at his direction with dignity, stepping towards him with calm poise and an unreadable expression, her long hair which was almost completely loose due to the weakened binding confining it hanged partially on the left side of her chest and mostly behind her as she moved closer towards him, her entire figure illuminated by the souls and the silvery youkai surrounding her.

Stopping right before him, the daiyoukai eyed her in silence as neither of them spoke for the longest time, her youkai helpers circling them both with slow movements.

"I warned you to stay away from that vermin." Sesshomaru eventually said, harshly reminding her that although she managed to deal with her current issue, he was still the one who foresaw this occurrence before it even happened, bringing it to her attention in order to prevent it.

Kikyo quietly stared up at him, then, tilted her head slightly, letting out a small breath.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said simply, her mahogany orbs filled with genuine intent.

And with that, he felt all of his previous annoyance with her suddenly fade, replaced by an odd warmth deep inside his chest, causing him to narrow his golden eyes down at her.

Silent, he only took another step forward as he moved even closer to the priestess, feeling her spiritual aura flushing him with steady waves, lightly compressing against his own demonic energy.

"I do not require your gratitude, miko." He retorted, his gaze locked with hers.

Kikyo only straightened up before him, lifting her chin up slightly in response.

Sesshomaru let out a silent breath, his golden eyes trailing off to her shoulder, smooth, alabaster skin now perfectly intact without a fault in it, not hidden well enough by the ripped pale fabric of her haori, held by her delicate fingers.

Studying his lingering stare, she only observed his expression for a few moments, noticing a hint of a rare emotion crossing his features.

"This clay body does not bleed, Sesshomaru." She reassured, testing him.

But her words only sparked his annoyance once more, making him raise his gaze back to meet with hers.

"Stubborn woman, your body is fragile and weak." He stated, his voice firm, "Do not forget that and rely so blindly on your powers, alone."

Hearing this, Kikyo narrowed her eyes up at him.

Why was he telling her this?

Was it so he could assure her acting as a caretaker for Rin, once again?

"This second chance at life is a luxury for me." She said with utmost truth behind her words, "I will use it to its full extent if it means eliminating Naraku. I am not so weak minded to let the option of me dying again to scare me from achieving it."

"Fool," He almost cut into her words, irritated by her missing his point, "Follow your own advice."

Confusion crossed her features as she kept her silence, her gaze prompting him to further explain his words.

Staring at each other in stillness, only the soft sounds of the nature around them filled the fresh air, the river flowing in the background and the steady ruffle of tree tops in the wind above granted their environment with a certain serene, rare quality that only the small hours of the nights could offer.

"Fight alongside I, Sesshomaru." He commanded.

Surprised by his sudden offer, Kikyo processed his words, the memory of their first encounter soon flashing through her mind; the one in which she herself berated him for denying assistance and entering his own battles without proper aid.

And she finally understood.

Seeing the realization cross her features at last, Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly down at her direction, standing there patiently and waiting for her answer.

She only slightly raised her eyebrows up at him as she caught the hint of satisfaction in his golden orbs.

Then, Kikyo's expression turned calm, once again.

"If you insist." She replied simply.

* * *

 **A/N**

Kagura's heart reveal scene was something that I wanted to write for a long time, I always thought the way she appeared before Kikyo could have been a lot more interesting if it were delayed a bit until Kikyo's meeting with Naraku to achieve that extra impact.

 _I hope you enjoyed this one, a lot went down and I'm curious to know what you think, so please dont shy away from leaving me a review! (Even in spanish! I don't understand a word, but I use google translate so let's hope it's accurate enough! lol)_

I also would like to thank Western White Tiger for recommending this story! It goes without saying that you should all also check their marvelous and superbly written SessKik content as well!


	9. Warmth

**A/N:**

I would like to open by thanking you all for the lovely reviews and nice feedback! I'm amazed by how many this story got over the past week or so, welcome new readers and thank you old ones, glad to read you're enjoying this story.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Refraining from speaking, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo made their way to the safe camp area as they stepped through the grassy trail that would eventually lead them back to their companions. The sun was already rising, marking the end of the eventful night while slowly stretching its bright rays far across the sky, shedding light on their environment, allowing the birds' chirping far above them to fill the air and compensate for their current lack of words.

Still clasping onto the right torn collar of her haori with her left hand, Kikyo watched Sesshomaru's broad back as he strode silently before her, maintaining somewhat of a distance between them. His steps were steady, although considerably slower compared to the rhythm she had already known him to prefer, causing her to let out a silent breath as she closed her eyes with slight impatience.

"You do not need to match my pace, Sesshomaru." She calmly said, breaking the silence and alerting him of his ever so clear intentions, "If I am stalling you, it's best that you go on ahead without me. I will meet you all at the campsite."

Although she was grateful for the daiyoukai's help, Kikyo most certainly did not need him to either take pity on her or unnecessarily treat her with caution. She fought and suffered injuries equal to the one she had sustained the past night and managed to survive just fine, there was no real need to put any special emphasis on her current condition.

And it's best for Sesshomaru to understand this now, if he truly wanted them to cooperate.

Stopping in his place, Sesshomaru waited for a moment, then turned his head halfway in her direction, meeting her impassive gaze.

"In case you haven't noticed, miko, your weapon was destroyed." He simply answered, a hint of sarcasm heard in his voice.

Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side, maintaining his eye contact.

"I am capable of channeling my powers even without the use of weapons." She stated.

She bore no foolish intention of actually remaining without one, of course, but she knew that she was able to manage for now, if she had to.

Turning back fully in her direction, Sesshomaru only watched her in silence. His golden eyes flashed with clear annoyance as he focused them on her stained face and messy hair, lowering them to the tattered right side of her haori barely held by her left palm and covering her skin. He continued his scan to her dirty hakama trousers and all the way down to her feet, eventually lifting them back to meet with her mahogany eyes and composed expression. Not saying anything, he simply turned around back to resume his slow steps, his sharp movement graced with unwillingness to hear anymore dissent out of her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kikyo was slightly taken aback by his reaction.

She did not require words to understand his quiet, rude remark.

Resuming her steps as well, the priestess only released another soft breath as her mind involuntary recollected the most recent events, stopping on a particular one which sent an especially uneasy feeling coursing through her;

Inuyasha was there.

Although late, he had still come for her, breathing hard and irregularly, appearing as if he had frantically sprinted his way there with that worried expression on his face...

And yet before she even managed to say something, her strength abandoned her and she collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms of all people, right before his very eyes, being carried away without having a chance to explain herself to him. She couldn't guess what Inuyasha must be thinking now... but she knew him enough to realize it wasn't anything amicable.

A small part of her, however, was strangely relieved.

What could she have said to him in order to ease his thinking, at any rate? The situation was indeed uncalled for. Even she herself did not foresee the events folding the way they did... so was there really any point in trying to reason with him?

This was simply where fate had decided to –

 _'Fate...'_ The familiar word crossed through her thoughts, but being corrupted by Naraku to its core now, it left a cursed, new trail of doubt and disappointment behind it, making her lower her mahogany eyes to the ground as she lost herself in deep contemplation.

 _"Kikyo... you coming here to die was of no coincidence..."_ Naraku's despicable voice echoed in her mind, his venomous words as if poisoning her all over again.

Did she really fall so easily and pathetically into his scheme? Did she really so blindly follow his plan like he had claimed? Was every bit of her journey a lie, a piece in the grand puzzle of her enemy's game, controlling her every move without her knowledge or choice?

Could she really accept this revelation?

Kikyo silently watched her own feet as she steadily stepped forward through the tall grass, observing as the greenery below her bent under her weight, yet surprisingly without breaking, only soaking her socks and the long ends of her red hakama trousers with the chilly morning dew in response to her interrupting the serenity of their growth.

 _"The weak follow their designated path... and the strong create a new one for themselves to follow."_

Lifting her eyes to Sesshomaru's back once more, her expression turned solemn as a determined scowl crossed her features, a new resolve easing her thoughts;

She will not.

And this decision is precisely the reason she agreed to join forces with this inu daiyoukai in front of her.

Naraku may have been able to predict some of her moves, but certainly not all of them, and Sesshomaru could very well be the best current means for her to throw that bastard even more off balance than ever before.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A familiar screech was suddenly heard, tearing her from her silent musings as she focused her gaze on the source of it, revealing the small imp demon making his way through the thick bushes, quickly stopping before his master, who only ignored him and continued stepping forward, finally reaching the clearing in which the camp was located.

Escorting his master's figure with his eyes, Jaken let out a relieved breath once he could confirm everything indeed seemed normal. Then, he turned his gaze to Kikyo soon following behind him.

Straightening up before her, the imp demon only eyed her appearance in silence.

She continued on her way to the camp as she ignored the obvious meaning behind his look, focusing her gaze on Rin instead, who was already making her way towards her in quick steps, her large eyes fixed on the priestess and her palms clenched in small, anxious fists.

"Kikyo-sama!" She called, reaching where she was.

Lowering herself into a kneeling position, Kikyo wore a soft smile on her face, however, as soon as she set her eyes on Rin's worried expression, a hint of shame sparked deep within her.

"You're safe, I'm glad." She told the child, who's gaze shifted from her stained face to her torn and dirty garments, her expression only filling with further discomfort at the sight of her tattered appearance.

"Are you alright, Kikyo-sama?" She asked her with a hesitated voice.

Kikyo only let out a small breath at her question.

"I am." She reassured.

But Rin kept her stare on her for the longest time without saying anything, dark brown eyes slowly trailing random parts of the priestess' features in silence, causing her eyebrows to rise with slight confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" She inquired curiously.

Rin blinked at her question, then simply sent her palm to meet with cold, alabaster skin as her small thumb gently attempted to remove some of the dark stains, but with no success. Surprised by the sudden physical gesture, the priestess only quietly observed her gentle actions with an unreadable expression.

"A lot of it." The child admitted, making Kikyo's eyes widen at the notion of her being in such a shape through all of this time.

"I guess I must visit the stream, then." She informed calmly, rising back to her feet and extending her free hand out to the girl standing to her right, "Would you care to help me, Rin?"

Rin nodded as a relaxed smile spread on her face, both of them resuming their steps and soon disappearing through the thick rows of trees that would lead them to the nearest source of water.

Watching them from where he stood, Sesshomaru's golden gaze followed their figures until they merged with the wildlife, far beyond bushes and branches. Then, he turned on his heel and stepped to the end of the precipice, studying the now dull and collapsed pile of rubble that was once the renowned and celebrated holy Mt. Hakurei.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken stepped closer in his direction, staring up at his master with confused eyes, "What has become of that despicable Naraku, my lord?"

The daiyoukai kept his attention forward, maintaining his silence for a moment as the wind blew gently through his long, silvery hair.

"The filth managed to escape." He answered with a low voice.

Hearing this, Jaken's yellow eyes went large and his mouth gaped open.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama..." He urged hesitantly, taking another step forward as his head whipped around to look at the direction where both Rin and Kikyo had gone to, then back to his master, "That woman... was she perhaps the reason –"

Not letting his vassal even finish his question, Sesshomaru turned to glare down at his direction, silently alerting him to not overstep the boundaries of his patience with unnecessary inquires, making the imp demon flinch and cower in fear, then instinctively take a step back.

Then, he only silently returned his gaze back to the collapsed landform in the distance.

* * *

"Almost done, Kikyo-sama." Rin said proudly, raising the pale and moist fabric to Kikyo's face once again, aiming for the last bit of dirt still lurking on her right cheek. With a soft and circular motion, she pressed the cloth to the false skin, successfully rubbing the foreign color. The morning sun already shone bright above them through the thin misty layer of clouds, bestowing their surroundings with rich light and fresh air, successfully managing to maintain a pleasant temperature around them.

Quietly observing the child through her actions, Kikyo sat on the grassy ground by the stream. At this close proximity, she focused her gaze on Rin's determined expression as she did her best to leave the priestess' features free of any fault, making her wear an amused smile on her face.

But her expression soon crossed with sadness as another realization sparked in her mind.

"Were you scared, Rin?" Kikyo voiced her thoughts, her mahogany eyes fixed on her.

Stopping her task for a moment, Rin peered from beyond the fabric, locking her gaze with Kikyo's.

Then, she lowered her hand.

"Rin... wasn't scared..." She answered, dropping her gaze to the ground, "Only worried."

Kikyo kept her silence for a few more moments, the heavy shame once again spreading in her chest.

 _'That's right...'_ She quietly remembered, _'This child... no matter how many times I choose to vanish to tend to my own business or withheld from sharing my thoughts... she still genuinely cares for my well-being.'_

Lasting her silence for a moment more, she only let out a small breath.

"I am sorry, Rin." Kikyo apologized, causing the child raise her eyes to her, "For making you needlessly worry about me."

Rin shook her head, resuming with her task as she lifted the wet piece of cloth in her hand once more to meet with the priestess' face.

"That's alright, Kikyo-sama. Rin is just happy that Sesshomaru-sama helped you." She replied with a smile, "He left to find you in such a big hurry, too."

Kikyo blinked at her sudden words, making her eyebrows meet in slight confusion as her mind unnecessarily processed them, causing an unexpected wave of warmth to flow through her clay body.

But before she could stop to analyze her current odd emotion, Rin's voice once again entered her thoughts.

"Are you going to stay for longer this time, Kikyo-sama?"

The priestess smiled softly at her question, the genuine interest in her voice inevitably overcoming the previous feeling with an entirely different kind of warmth, however this time, much easier to understand.

"Yes, I am." She promised.

Hearing her words, Rin beamed with happiness, managing to wipe clean the last bit of dirt on Kikyo's face.

"All done!" She announced cheerfully.

Letting out an amused breath, Kikyo simply nodded with acknowledgement.

"Thank you for your hard work." She replied.

However, still gripping on the collar of her haori, the priestess realized there was still much to be taken care of regarding her current state.

"Rin, would you like to accompany me in a small errand at the nearest village?"

The child's eyes sparked with curiosity at her sudden suggestion.

"What kind of errand?" She inquired with interest, handing the piece cloth back to Kikyo, who lowered her hand down to the stream next to her, dunking the fabric into the water and efficiently rubbing the dirt out of it.

"I require a change of clothes and a new weapon." She explained, rising back up as she wrung the liquid out, "And you could use a fresh supply of food."

Rin's expression filled with enthusiasm at the thought of venturing out with the priestess.

"Rin would love to." She smiled, answering simply, "But Sesshomaru-sama needs to know, first."

Nodding once at her words, Kikyo rose to her feet. Then, she extended her free arm to Rin once again, smiling as small and warm fingers once again entwined with her own, excitedly pulling her forward, leading back to the camp's near area.

Focusing her gaze on Rin's small hand, Kikyo let out a soft breath.

She had almost forgotten the soothing sensation this child had managed to leave in her. Even throughout times like these, this girl's purity was intact, serving as a beacon of hope almost, somehow managing to purify the darkness from her mind and shower her cursed existence with calmness, a rare tranquility that was without condition or complain, only trust.

Stepping into the familiar clearance, Kikyo's thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's presence quickly stepping in their direction.

"Oh, finally!" He exclaimed loudly at their appearance.

She simply lifted her eyes to Sesshomaru, staring at his back in silence as he stood on the edge of the cliff, his gaze still set on the far distance before him as the wind blew rhythmically through his features.

"Return before noon." He suddenly spoke, his voice firm.

Confused, Jaken turned in his master's direction, but his quiet bewilderment was met with no further explanation.

Kikyo only raised an eyebrow at the realization of Sesshomaru once again managing to eavesdrop on her conversation, causing her expression to cross with slight annoyance at his shameless order.

Rin, however, simply raised her head to smile wide up the priestess.

"A-Un!" She called happily to the two-headed dragon, who had been leisurely watching the occurrence before him with ease. Letting go of Kikyo's hand and running towards the large demon, Rin grabbed on his reins and signaled him to rise to his feet, successfully bringing him towards where they were all positioned. Tugging slightly on its reins downwards, Rin made the animal lower itself to the ground once more, this time for an easy access, then climbed on top of its back with ease.

"Rin will navigate!" The child declared with excitement.

 _'So, this is our means of transportation...'_ Kikyo realized, a sudden uncertainty spreading within her as she focused her eyes on the large dimensions of A-Un for the longest time.

Sitting against him was one thing, however, riding on top of this youkai's back was another, entirely.

Just then, as if understanding her thoughts through her unreadable expression, A-Un suddenly moved one of his muzzled heads in her direction, nudging it gently into her left shoulder, as if both granting her with a silent promise to be careful while also shamelessly hurrying her into making a decision already.

 _'He sure takes after his master...'_ Kikyo mused with wide eyes, slightly shocked.

Exhaling silently, she placed her free hand on his scaly exterior, climbing to sit on top of his saddled back, positioning one leg at each of his sides.

"Do not be late." Came Sesshomaru's demanding voice once again, causing Kikyo to lift her gaze to him, realizing that he had been watching her for quite some time now.

With a simple command from Rin, A-Un rose to his feet, gently soaring upwards and into the sky with ease. Tensing her shoulders, Kikyo lowered herself slightly as she used her spare hand to grip at the dark saddle below her in order to maintain her balance, however the large youkai's movements proved to be far smoother than she had first predicted, making her blink with surprise.

"A-Un is very gentle!" Rin called, turning her head back to the priestess with a smile, "Rin was amazed too, at first!"

Letting out an amused breath, Kikyo's expression softened and she quickly detected the direction of their new destination from their convenient altitude.

"Right there, Rin." She instructed the child, making her turn her attention to the village in the distance. Nodding with understanding, Rin tugged on the reins left, leading A-Un down towards it with ease.

Watching the occurrence from below, Jaken sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

Then, he turned around to his master, who just like him, focused his eyes on the three of them as they disappeared into the distance, beyond the tall barks of the trees. Once they completely vanished from sight, the daiyoukai only silently shifted his gaze back to Mt. Hakurei's ruins.

"I understand the miko will be staying with us, my lord?" Jaken asked, a drop of sweat running down the side of his green face.

But his pointless question was once again ignored and left to hover in the air with no answer to follow it.

* * *

Entering the village, both Kikyo and Rin were immediately welcomed by the curious mob of elders and children alike, recognizing the priestess from her visit not so long ago. Noticing her messy appearance, however, their expressions quickly turned worried, causing them to instinctively and rapidly flood her with endless questions regarding her health and the cause of such a terrible doing.

Hiding behind Kikyo, Rin was overwhelmed with the sudden, loud swarm of locals, making her turn her hesitated eyes back to A-Un, who was patiently waiting and concealed well between the trees surrounding the village.

"I assure you, I am fine." Kikyo calmly insisted, wearing a soft smile on her face in an attempt to ease the tension in the air, "However, I must ask of a favor from you."

The elders listened as Kikyo specified her current few requirements to them, causing them to nod with understanding as they pointed her to the village's cloth workshop, which was her first stop for the day.

Thanking them for their cooperation, Kikyo lowered her hand to Rin, who was still standing behind her and clutching onto the fabric of her hakama trousers. She only smiled down at the child, patiently awaiting her to grab it. Observing her extended palm for a moment in silence, Rin let go of her uncertainty and took it, both of them passing through the herd of people and on their way to the humble, wooden establishment.

"Please come in, miko-sama." The old seller greeted Kikyo immediately into her shop, its four walls covered with different kinds of garments from ceiling to floor in all sorts of colors, markings and patterns, displaying the wide variety it had to offer, "I was fortunate enough to not have my family's shop caught in the horrendous attack of the Shichinintai members..." She said, escorting them both further inside, "Please, tell me what is it you would like? There are fine kimonos and –"

"Just a basic kosode, mo-bakama and a transportable sewing kit, please." Kikyo said simply.

Surprised, the seller eyed Kikyo curiously for a moment. But given the priestess' impassive expression, the old lady did not attempt to further convince her otherwise.

"Right away, miko-sama." She answered, passing both her and Rin as she stepped deeper into her own workshop. Looking through some of the folded merchandise she held inside of a wooden box, the old seller returned with the desired cloth, "For you, I would recommend this."

Kikyo studied the fabric for a moment, then, took it out of her hands using her free arm.

"Thank you very much." She said, lowering her gaze to Rin, who was quietly watching the exchange.

"Would you wait for me here while I change, Rin?" The priestess asked the child as she stepped to the thin curtain at the corner of the shop, earning her nod of approval.

"Come, you can sit here while you wait!" The elderly woman gestured towards a nearby rug, placed on the wooden floor. But Rin shook her head at the offer, preferring to stand, instead.

Removing her torn haori top, Kikyo let her left hand slump at her side as it was now finally free from its continuous task. She eased the binding confining her red hakama trousers, letting them drop to the floor as she reached back for the loose ribbon somehow still holding most of her dark silky hair in one spot, releasing it completely and letting her long locks freely fall against her bare back and all the way down to her lower waist. Releasing a deep breath, Kikyo basked in the elevating feeling of being free from her miko outfit for a moment, then, reached for her new attire; a standard burgundy kosode with red floral markings and a cream colored mo-bakama. Staring down at it in silence, the priestess ran her fingers on top of the clean garments.

 _'When was even the last time I had worn something so simple?'_ She wondered to herself, her mahogany eyes tracing the basic, yet efficient sewing.

Exhaling softly, Kikyo shortly continued with her actions.

Wrapping herself with the basic robe, she reached back to pull all of her long hair out, swiping it forward to rest on top of the right side of her chest. Then, she reached for the mo-bakama, placing the fabric at her high waist as she pulled on the cream straps all the way to her back, tying it over her kosode with a large knot. Even the length was far shorter than she was used to, as it now exposed not only her feet, but also her calves.

But bringing her palms back forward to fix her waist line, Kikyo suddenly stopped as her fingers placed on top of her lower right side.

Setting her eyes on the spot, she felt warmth spread through her body as the sudden and uncalled for memory of Sesshomaru's firm grip ran through her mind, causing her to frown.

Why was she suddenly recalling this sensation? A small memory that she had almost forgotten about, a feeling that she now knew was most likely amplified by her helplessness at that time, a basic and false need for comfort in a moment of weakness, her barely operating mind seeking solace at the strangest of places. And yet, why was this certain type of warmth such a common occurrence lately?

Dusting the fabric as if to vanquish her confusing notions, Kikyo was finally done with her changing. She lowered herself down to collect her tattered and stained miko outfit as well as her hair binding from the floor, then, stepped from behind the curtain into the view of both Rin and the old seller.

The child's eyes widened at the sight as her expression crossed with amazement.

"Oh, these colors sure suit you, miko-sama!" The elderly lady confirmed, pleased with her choice and eyeing Kikyo thoroughly, "I have prepared a sewing kit as well, as you requested."

Thanking the seller once again for her efforts, Kikyo reached for the sleeve of her miko outfit, where she saved a certain amount of currency from her healing services, in case something like this ever happened. The seller, however, stopped and frantically reached inside her pocket once she realized, pulling out a white, long ribbon.

"I apologize, miko-sama, I forgot to offer you a binding for your hair." She said.

Lowering her eyes to her gesture, Kikyo only returned it with a smile.

"Thank you, but I have no need for that." She answered calmly, paying the surprised woman and extending her arm once again to Rin, who gladly took it, both of them exiting the workshop.

Walking through the village, Kikyo received every look from any passerby, be it a welcoming one, a surprised one, or a judging one for her long hair being loose, however, she did not find any of them at all bothering, and she only continued on her way with poise, with Rin's small hand in her own.

Reaching the next establishment on their list, they both stepped behind a thin, straw curtain, entering the blacksmith's workshop.

"Good morning." Kikyo greeted the burly man, causing him to lift his eyes from his actions to her.

Staring at the priestess for a few moments in silence, he only straightened up, rising to his feet.

"Are you the miko who is in need of a bow and arrow?" He asked, stepping closer.

Kikyo eyed him in silence.

"I am." She answered simply.

The blacksmith stood in his place, maintaining his gaze on her.

"I've heard of your beauty, but words truly cannot match it face to face." He said, putting his hands on his hips, "If I didn't already have a wife, I would have gladly made you my own."

Kikyo only let out an amused breath at his sudden and bold compliment, while Rin's shocked face covered with a soft shade of red.

Chuckling, the man turned on his heel and stepped to a back room in his wooden hut, shortly returning with a ceremonial bow and a quiver full of arrow in his hands.

"I had these lying around for years with none to ever purchase them." He admitted, handing her the items, "However, something held me from giving up and throwing them away... you could say this is fate that I'm finally finding them a proper use."

Stopping her hand before making contact with the weapon, Kikyo's mahogany eyes narrowed.

"Fate, huh..." She repeated, a bitter smile spreading on her face as she resumed her movement, accepting them, "How much will that be?"

But he only shook his head, raising both of his stained hands upwards in front of her.

"I cannot take your coins, miko-sama." He expressed confidently, "I have also heard you assisted those children in reaching here, carrying all that food by yourself, therefore I'll be glad to return a favor to you as well."

Propping the arrow quiver on her shoulder, Kikyo only stared at him in silence.

"That is kind of you, thank you very much."

Smiling wide, the blacksmith once again placed his hands on his hips.

"It's the least I could do for such a beautiful miko." He humored, watching as both Kikyo and Rin bowed before him, then turned on their heel, exiting his shop.

The final item on their list was now a fresh supply of food, which thankfully, was to be found located at the farming grounds slightly outside of the village. With her neatly-folded miko outfit draped on her arm and her right hand holding onto her newly-acquired large bow, Kikyo breathed in the fresh air deeply as she watched Rin happily run before her on the thin path separating the vast, planted rice fields, stretching far away into the land.

"Kikyo-sama!" The child called to her excitedly, "Hurry! Hurry!"

This was the first time she had ever seen Rin at this much ease, the carefree sight causing her lips to curve into a genuine smile.

"You must be careful!" She cautioned back to her. But the energy was far too great for Rin's small body, resulting in the child twirling around and laughing against the soft breeze caressing her features.

Kikyo could only let out an amused breath, watching her endless happiness.

And she suddenly realized the bliss of normality in this particular moment; A luxury that she couldn't even experience with Kaede since their time together was invariably dedicated to either practicing archery or guarding the jewel, the chance to bond with another human so peacefully and carelessly, the feeling of genuine freedom, even if false and only for a restricted period of time, was still so undeniably brilliant and was now offered to her so purely... was it because she was dressed in local wear, rather than her priestess outfit, that the weighty obligation latched onto her shoulders suddenly felt as light as a feather?

Keeping her gaze on the child, Kikyo silently watched as she stopped at the presence of flowers growing on the edge of the path.

Was it thanks to Rin?

Letting out a deep and silent breath, Kikyo's expression only turned solemn once again as she quietly continued stepping forward, until both of them finally reached their destination.

 _'This is but a mere, momentarily escape. That is all.'_ She regretfully reminded herself.

* * *

Still maintaining his position on the edge of the grassy precipice, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his mind went over the previous night's events. Something about the way he charged after the priestess once he realized she was hasty enough to foolishly go after Naraku by herself, caused his eyebrows to meet in slight confusion and disagreement.

It had been a long time since he last felt so anxious, so hurried and overtaken by the blinding will to reach somewhere before it was too late... and how undeniably pleased he was with himself once he could confirm that he indeed managed to prevent that vermin's pitiful attempt at taking her life. Even the silent realization of that filth impudently testing his new abilities on him was cast aside in favor of the notion of that priestess being alive... was he that absorbed with the need to see that she indeed understood the weight of her mistake?

Delving further into his own memories, Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as he recalled his half-brother's cursed presence at the area soon after, the same unnamed heavy feeling spreading within him as if it was a perfectly-synched side effect.

The longing gaze her mahogany eyes carried for him, how her attention was so focused at his forlorn existence, all of it sparking a thousand unnecessary questions within the daiyoukai's mind regarding their connection, even when its nature was plain for any fool to understand by now, still he couldn't help but wonder what was the circumstances of their meeting, fifty years ago? How long have they known each other before Naraku's intervention? And most importantly, how could his half-breed of a brother prove to be so incompetent to not even manage to reach her on time?

Breathing out his accumulated annoyance, Sesshomaru focused his gaze on a different spot in the distance.

Then, he flexed his right hand, opening and closing it in silence.

He could somehow still feel her presence on the tips of his fingers and at the center of his palm. Her imitation body held no warmth, and yet her closeness along with her tight grip on his collar somehow showered him with unhealthy amounts of it, her well-hidden, flowery and fresh sage plant scent; the strong reminiscent of her life and aura still stubbornly remained on his garbs and that fact was bothering him more than he thought it would.

Easing his own stern features, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath.

He would have to get used to it now that he himself had commanded her to stay. Her existence as an evident weakness to a crucial part of Naraku's putrid being is more important, and her influence on that worm will most certainly come in handy in time. Therefore, all he had to do was not pay these meaningless themes any more special attention, that's all.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama, they're back!" Jaken's sudden words cut his line of thought as Sesshomaru calmly turned around to face A-Un descending from the sky. But his golden eyes immediately found and focused on Kikyo as he noticed her new casual and simple human attire, her long, straight and unbound hair wild against the wind behind her as the two-headed dragon easily landed on the grassy ground of the clearance. With a smooth movement, she climbed down from the kneeling beast, slowly propping herself with the arrow quiver as she held her new weapon in her right hand. Catching his gaze, her expression was indifferent, yet her mahogany eyes somehow shone brighter next to the lively colors of her current clothes.

Even in a peasant's garments, this woman still exuded an air of confidence and elegance around her.

Remaining in his spot, the daiyoukai silently observed them both as they stepped closer to where he and Jaken were positioned.

"Have you prepared with everything you need?" He calmly demanded.

Stopping at a respectful distance from him, Kikyo lifted her head slightly up at his direction.

"We have." She answered simply.

Silence fell on all souls present for a while as neither Kikyo or Sesshomaru shared anymore words, their expressions never revealing their thoughts or emotions.

Maintaining his gaze on the priestess for a few more moments, Sesshomaru eventually lowered his eyes to Rin, standing at her side.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn, rest for today." He ordered, raising his gaze to the distance as he slowly stepped forward, passing them both on his way to an unspecified location.

* * *

The hours passed and dusk soon veiled the sky once again, bringing the cold chilly wind with it. Successfully setting up a small fire to assure them all with heat and proper light, Rin soon continued on the next task on her list, which was collecting various types of flowers a bit deeper into the forest, with Jaken as a convenient means of protection.

Sitting on the grassy ground and leaning her back against the sleeping A-Un, Kikyo focused on a task of her own, which was mending her torn priestess outfit using her newly purchased sewing kit.

She tilted her head slightly, her smooth and long hair falling to her right and all the way to the ground as she focused her eyes with precise attention, poking the thick, pale fabric from one side and pulling the needle from its other, closing the rupture slowly, bit by bit. The light from the fire danced across her actions in a capricious fashion, although it was enough to provide her assistance in completing her current actions.

But sensing the familiar feel of a certain gaze boring into her, the priestess stopped her doings, then lifted her head up, locking her eyes with the source of it.

"Have you never seen anyone sew before?" She asked him calmly.

Sesshomaru kept quiet for a moment, sitting on a large rock not far from her.

"Are you that bothered by a simple stare, miko?" He answered, narrowing his golden eyes at her direction.

Blinking at his question, Kikyo stopped as her mind processed his words. What was it about Sesshomaru's stare in particular that irked her so much?

"I have no intention of attempting to go after Naraku on my own anymore, so you can ease your worries, Sesshomaru." She boldly reassured him, attempting to cast her notions aside as she resumed her task.

The daiyoukai only scoffed at her impudent words.

"Hmph," He mocked simply, "I do not worry."

Neither of them said anything for the longest time as only the cheerful sounds of Rin and Jaken's bickering filled the air and carried to their location.

"Then, is there something you wish to ask?" Kikyo further investigated, glancing up at his direction once again, her expression still unreadable.

Sesshomaru's stare was intense, yet she didnt break his eye contact. Exposed by the way his golden orbs reflected the light from the fire, she could see there was a certain curiosity hovering in them, a need to inquire something and shed light on a certain subject. But this was the most his features would offer her, and instead of following up with proper words to his silent wondering, Sesshomaru turned his head away to stare deep into the forest, at where Rin and Jaken were currently located, disconnecting from their exchange completely.

Kikyo kept her studying gaze on his profile for a few more moments, then lowered her head down to silently continue with her actions, letting out a soft breath.

 _'Such a peculiar man.'_ She mused to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I just love writing SoL with Kikyo and Rin, and I find it fascinating that Rin herself as a human, is more trusting of demons than her own kind.

Also, yes! I do intend to continue until I finish this story. I still have many themes that I want to explore with both Kikyo and Sesshomaru and many layers to peel off their excellent characters, so stay tuned!

 _Once again thank you all for your feedback! Please continue telling me what you think, your reviews are my bread and butter, after all!  
_


	10. Boundaries

**A/N:**

We've reached 10 chapters with this story, my lovely readers! so I feel it's only fitting to celebrate with an especially long one this time. (And I'm very excited to bring this particular one to you, as well)

Also, about occasional typos/words missing capitalization:

I'm repeatedly double-checking my chapters and doing my best to find and fix them, but I'm afraid they would still occasionally and inevitably appear here and there, so I hope you could bear with me and manage to look past them while still enjoying this piece!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Hey, Jaken-sama..." Rin's light voice fluttered into the imp demon's conscious as he rested his back against a tree trunk, holding a small bouquet of flowers the child had collected and instructed him to guard for her.

Night had already fallen and yet the forest around their campsite was somehow purged from youkai of any kind. Jaken himself took notice of this strange reoccurrence repeating itself at every place they had settled down in lately, but since that realization meant less reasons to worry, he did not question the cause for it, resulting in both Rin and him taking advantage of the secure area and using it for a current flower source.

"What is it?" The imp demon reluctantly asked with a bored voice, basking in the relaxing freshness the greenery around him exuded into the air and watching the child focus her brown eyes far away at the camp area, where she could see Kikyo and Sesshomaru sitting near the fire, conversing.

Turning her head in the green creature's direction and meeting his gaze, she gave him a surprised look.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama likes Kikyo-sama?"

Her bold question nearly made Jaken choke on his own spit as he jerked violently, shoulders tensing and his yellow eyes bugging out from their sockets as the flowers nearly dropped from his hands to scatter all over his lap and the grassy ground on top of which he was sitting.

"W-What kind of nonsense are you spewing, idiot?!" He exclaimed, managing to somehow maintain his voice in fear of Sesshomaru accidentally hearing this heresy.

But Rin only blinked at his sudden, avid disapproval.

"You don't think so?" She asked him innocently, turning back to lower herself down and resume her flower picking while humming a familiar tune.

Jaken simply let out a deep sigh.

"No, I do not." He dismissed sternly, leaning his head back against the bark behind him, "Sesshomaru-sama only keeps that undead human miko around to ensure your safety, Rin, that is the only reason she's here!"

Rin silently reached to snap another colorful flower and tuck it neatly into a calculated space in the collection held in her hands.

"But right now, you're the one keeping me safe, Jaken-sama." She answered.

The imp demon's yellow eyes widened at her words.

Then, he swallowed hard as his green brows met with confusion.

Jumping to his feet while holding both his wooden Nintojo and the flowers, Jaken raised his head slightly to glance over the lush forest into the camp area in the distance, observing as Kikyo and Sesshomaru were indeed engaged in a conversation, both of them seemingly very focused and absorbed deep into their exchange.

Narrowing his yellow eyes, he only stood in his place for a moment, then shook his head from the unthinkable notion, clearing his mind entirely.

"Nonsense..." He muttered with exhaustion, sitting himself back down against the tree, lamenting over the time he lost by even considering the child's ludicrous words.

* * *

With the first rays of sunlight bathing the winter sky with a rich and gleaming red color, the group was ready to finally depart the Mt. Hakurei area. However, before Sesshomaru even managed to alert his companions of the next spot he had decided upon in their pursuit of Naraku, Kikyo caught his golden gaze as she stepped forward in his direction, her arrow quiver propped neatly on her right shoulder and her large bow held in her right hand. Her priestess outfit still required a considerable amount of mending after Naraku's vicious attack, therefore she allowed herself to enjoy the comfort of the basic Kosode she purchased the day before for a little longer.

Silently watching her calmly and elegantly make her way through the clearing towards him, Sesshomaru stood in his place as he maintained the priestess' gaze until she reached his location. Stopping before his form, she observed the daiyoukai with a composed expression for a moment.

"There is something that I need to prepare before we follow in Naraku's direction." She notified him simply.

Sesshomaru processed her words for a moment, not a trace of his thoughts showing on his face.

"The human heart which you were betting on so confidently is no longer relevant to your course of action, miko." He reminded her with a low but steady voice.

But Kikyo only slightly raised her head, narrowing her eyes up at him in a quiet, mocking fashion.

"There are other methods of using that weakness against him, Sesshomaru." She stated, a hint of resolve crossing her features, one which was not overlooked by the daiyoukai, "For that, I need to visit a certain location near my old village."

Intrigued by her words, Sesshomaru's expression displayed a hint of interest. However, he only allowed himself to calmly further investigate on what she meant by her most recent affirmation.

"What do you intend to do?"

Halting her explanation, Kikyo simply stepped past where he stood, closer to the edge of the grassy precipice while raising a pale arm into the air, calling on her Shinidamachu who arrived at the scene moments after. The wind was strong at the edge of the cliff, coursing through her unbound purplish black, long hair and rattling the arrows contained in their quiver placed on her back. Knowing Sesshomaru's gaze was still set on her, the priestess turned around to face him with a smooth motion, her silvery youkai serpents circling her frame.

"It is best to see with your own eyes." She said, her notorious vagueness causing him to slightly clench his jaw.

He only observed in silence as her straw sandals departed from the grassy ground beneath them, the Shinidamachu engulfing her legs and feet as they easily lifted her into the air, carrying her away in her desired location.

Maintaining his position, Sesshomaru's golden gaze followed her being until she turned into a speck of spiritual light in the distance. _'The village right next to where Inuyasha was sealed, huh.'_ He concluded to himself. Then, he turned on his heel, stepping towards Jaken and Rin, who were quietly watching their exchange from afar.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken inquired his master's next orders while Rin sat on top of A-Un's saddled back, the food and various types of firewood she had neatly gathered throughout their stay strapped and packaged inside an improvised fabric both Kikyo and her acquired in their shopping errand the day before.

"We are following after her." He notified all three of them without further explanation, causing a very confused and uncertain imp demon to grumble something unintelligible to himself, then reluctantly jump on top of A-Un's back in response, behind the child.

* * *

Landing in the tall grass field, Kikyo stood in stillness for the longest time.

She stretched her gaze to the far distance, where the large river had parted the land, the early morning mist dancing on top of its steady stream as the chilly wind carried the moisture in the air across the valley, all the way to where she was positioned, granting her with a certain nostalgic freshness she had almost forgotten existed. She breathed in deep, taking in the reassuring feeling she once allowed herself to enjoy so blindly and carelessly for a few more moments in silence.

Then, she turned her gaze to the familiar cave she knew so well.

The roots growing from the tree peacefully located on its top now draped all the way down to its entrance, the wildlife around it seemed to have completely overcome the fire they once suffered whilst the greenery now efficiently veiled its stone walls, spreading across and almost concealing it away from view as if nature itself had decided to assist in protecting Naraku's despicable existence from anyone who might have the same idea as her own.

Her expression turned stern as she watched the location before her in silence.

A cursed place where she never thought she would ever set foot in again... was now quite possibly her only way of defeating that scum.

She only let out a quiet breath, then began steadily stepping forward, towards the entrance.

Using her large bow to move the bushes and plants away as she entered the cave, Kikyo slowly and carefully made her way down the angled surface. The inside of the confined space felt cold against her features compared to the outside soft sun and the burnt scent still lurking on its inner walls making her shiver with both an uncomfortable and a disgusted feeling altogether.

Yet, she still continued with her current objective, stepping all the way down to where the thief once lied, to the exact same place his unmovable body rested on;

The spot where she had foolishly nourished and took care of Onigumo's existence for so long.

Lowering herself to a kneeling position, Kikyo stared down at it in silence.

 _'Just as I thought...'_ She observed the ground next to her as her eyes narrowed at the new confirmation for her theory;

The area which supported Onigumo's body was the only part devoid of any plant life, meaning the cursed ground was still rich with his putrid essence of being, as well as his unholy desire for her;

His heart.

Placing her large bow on the grassy ground beside her, Kikyo lowered the quiver from her back, drawing a single arrow out of it. With a smooth but sharp motion, she firmly dug the head into the corrupt ground, involuntary using her fingers to force the substance onto her weapon as much as possible by rubbing it excessively and letting it absorb and settle inside.

After she deemed it enough, Kikyo set the arrow to her side, reaching for the next one in her quiver as she followed the same exact actions with quick efficiency.

"By now, I assume you have already understood what I'm doing, Sesshomaru." She verified with the inu daiyoukai watching her from the entrance of the cave, casually alerting him of her awareness of his concealed presence.

Sesshomaru only kept silent to her rhetorical question as he allowed himself to study her actions for the longest time.

But peering into the closed space and focusing his gaze on Kikyo's form kneeling inside, he couldn't help but overcome with a sudden feeling of utmost aversion. For some reason, he couldn't think past the fact that this, right before him, was the spot in which that vermin had laid, treated and mended by her, secretly lusting after her existence so much that he eventually sold his own pathetic body and soul to the lowest form of youkai. What was it about this sudden realization that caused his insides to churn all over again, the mere thought of her spending countless hours in this cave with the likes of that bastard almost unbearable for him to even acknowledge...

And his quiet understanding of her choice of actions in order to counter Naraku's being only made it worse, amplifying the wretched feeling inside of him.

"Finish what you must do and follow after us to the next location." He commanded down at her, turning on his heel with a swift motion as he strode away from the cave and closer to the river, where Rin, Jaken and A-Un were located.

Kikyo stopped her task for a moment, raising her eyes to where Sesshomaru had stood only a second ago, her expression crossing with slight surprise.

 _'To think he would really comprehend this easily without requiring an explanation...'_

Shrugging her mild confusion, Kikyo only resumed her actions in silence.

And her mind inevitably trailed once more to unnecessary themes, her current repeating activity as if turning the wheels of her memory back to a much calmer and easier time in her life.

 _'Kaede...'_ Her sister's name eventually surfaced in her head as she remembered how at certain times she needed to rely on the child, then barely even twelve, for help in taking care of the thief whenever she herself was too busy with protecting the village or guarding the Shikon Jewel.

A new bitter realization suddenly hit her, making her frown with displeasure;

How could she have been such a fool to subject her own flesh and blood to a despicable task like that? Fifty years later, Kaede was now already an elderly woman while she herself still maintained her youthful appearance, and yet in her eyes, every time she had looked upon her form, only the image of her younger sister displayed back to her.

Stopping her actions entirely, Kikyo shifted in her spot to now sit on her knees as she drew her stained hands closer to rest on her lap.

Staring down at them, she only let out a soft breath.

 _'I've never even apologized to her for that...'_ She recalled, the notion causing deep regret to spread in her chest.

Lifting her gaze up, Kikyo focused it on the darkened, rocky wall before her, suddenly wondering if this confined space always felt so suffocating. When she took care of Onigumo back then, the cave seemed properly sized with enough room for two people to move in, yet now it appeared so impossibly small, unfitting for one, even.

Was it her current knowledge, influencing and distorting her way of perception?

She quietly lowered her mahogany eyes back to her hands.

If only she knew back then what she knows now... if only she could predict the future, or have it at her own disposal, like Inuyasha's companion, Kagome, who somehow appeared out of nowhere as her own reincarnation from a distant time...

Her expression crossed with sadness as the half-breed's name sank into her thoughts, absorbed by her feelings as if it were fuel to a fire.

And she bitterly humored at how just like back then at those same, simpler times when he found the most unexpected methods of appearing before her, it was now her thoughts that he managed to find himself such an unpredictable way into.

Realizing she was once again wallowing in useless self-pity, the priestess simply continued on her actions as she forced her mind clean of any distractions, going over each and every arrow in her possession, eventually finishing her task. Collecting them all back into their quiver, she reached for her bow placed next to where she sat, then rose to her feet, finally climbing out of the smothering cave.

But as soon as she exited it entirely, she was greeted by a certain familiar face who was patiently waiting for her to finish, causing her mahogany eyes to widen at his sudden presence before her.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha almost whispered, his voice low and his intense gaze fixed on her, "I knew I picked up your scent in the air from Kaede's village..."

Composing herself, Kikyo only calmly propped the arrow quiver on her right shoulder as she stared at him in silence.

"Those clothes..." He continued, confusion clear in his face, "And your injury... did you manage to heal it?"

She only followed with her quiet observing for another moment.

"I am fine, Inuyasha." She said, her expression not allowing him any hints regarding her true feelings.

But he only stepped closer towards her in response to her words, annoyance clear in his face.

"Like hell...!" The half-breed snapped, clenching both of his fists and bearing his teeth at her, "Where the fuck did you go with Sesshomaru, of all people?!"

Kikyo studied his loud outburst in silence.

"You do not need to worry about me anymore, Inuyasha." She told him calmly, raising her head slightly at his direction, "You have other companions that now require your protection."

Hearing that, Inuyasha closed the distance between them as he sent his hands to grab onto her upper arms and pull her closer before him, making her jump at the sudden feel of his contact, as well as his unexpected closeness.

"I can't fuckin' help but worry about you when you insist on fighting by yourself, damn it!" He admitted, his honesty never failing to struck her with disbelief at how easily he managed to express himself before her, even after they had both suffered from such an unspeakable hurdle in their relationship.

"Inuyasha...!" Kikyo urged him to stop through a strained breath, her expression filled with sorrow, "It is alright, I am not fighting by myself, anymore."

He pulled back a bit, still maintaining his stubborn hold on her upper arms as his eyebrows met with realization.

"Sesshomaru is too dangerous and he can't be trusted, leave him and come join our group, join me, Kikyo!" He begged her, his aggressiveness causing it to sound more like a demand than anything else.

The reality, however, was that she wanted to say yes.

She wanted to reunite and fight beside him, to avenge their past together and see Naraku fall.

But as where things currently stood, Kikyo knew it was impossible. Inuyasha had good intentions in his heart, yet he had his hands full.

She knew his attention could never be evenly divided between her and Kagome and attempting to achieve the unachievable would only cause unnecessary issues and hurt for every side, in a crucial time when the last thing they all needed was to be distracted by something like emotions.

This was just like when she vowed to keep the Shikon Jewel safe. The duty has changed, but her ethic remained;

She must push her feelings aside, until she managed to eliminate Naraku's existence completely.

"It's best that we split our ways, Inuyasha." Kikyo gave her final answer, composing herself once more, "I will be fine with Sesshomaru."

But instead of hopefully ending this exchange between them, her rejection only sparked his disapproval and fueled his anger, his hands grabbing at her upper arms pulling her even closer before him.

"I can't accept that!" He shook his head, his golden eyes shining with the same unwavering passion she had always remembered them to carry, "I can't trust him to properly protect you!"

However, before Kikyo even managed to protest further –

"Do you truly think you are in any position of saying that when the one who failed to block Naraku's attack in time was none other than you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's harsh words suddenly cut into their intense exchange, making them both turn in his direction.

Letting go of Kikyo, Inuyasha turned to face his half-brother, baring his teeth at him.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" He shot back at the daiyuokai, "Just what the hell are you trying to pull?"

Glaring at him, Sesshomaru let out a mocking breath.

"You are nothing but an eyesore, Inuyasha."

Hearing this, Kikyo narrowed her gaze at Sesshomaru's direction, yet she kept her silence, letting the scene unfold before her.

"I don't fuckin' care what you call me, asshole." Inuyasha spat back at him, reaching for the hilt of his Tessaiga as he drew it out with a swift motion, the sword quickly expanding to its large size, "If you're not gonna explain yourself then I'll just slice you up until you do!"

"Hmph," He only smirked in response, unsheathing his Tokijin as well and aiming it straight at his oldest opponent, "Know your place, Inuyasha. Need I remind you of the last time you attempted to face this blade at your pathetic, uncontrollable state?"

Inuyasha's expression crossed with anger as he recalled Kagome's words, telling him of the events in which he had lost control over his body and soul, turning into a full-fledged youkai. Much to his own dismay, it was Sesshomaru of all people to stop his rampage, with the worst part being the fact that even at such a ruthless state, he was still no match against the power of his half-brother's Tokijin.

"Keh!" He dismissed his words entirely, lifting Tessaiga and aiming it straight at him, "A lot have changed since then, Sesshomaru!"

Clear annoyance was now read on the daiyoukai's features.

"No matter what countless pathetic upgrades you acquire, Inuyasha, you are still nothing but a half-breed compared to I, Sesshomaru."

Closing her eyes, Kikyo let out a deep breath.

"Enough, you two." She called firmly while slightly raising her voice, her expression unreadable.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their heads in her direction as she opened her eyes to stare back at them with poise.

Keeping quiet for a moment more, Kikyo eventually locked her gaze with Sesshomaru's.

"When you decide to finally have your fill with this impressive battle of wits, join us at the campsite." She glared at him, sarcasm clear in her angered tone.

They only watched as the priestess summoned her Shinidamachu to once again wrap around her frame and carry her away from the area.

"Damn it! Kikyo!" Inuyasha called after her, but she only concealed her appearance in response, vanishing into an orb of light.

Lowering his sword, Sesshomaru kept his focus up as his stare lingered on her spiritual power still in apparent in the distance for the longest time.

Her eyes just now... it had been quite a while since she had last given him that look;

A look of disappointment.

Lowering his gaze to his right hand wielding Tokijin, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed.

What was the purpose of him being here, even?

After picking up Inuyasha's revolting scent from afar and realizing that the half-breed had probably figured she was near the human village, something once again sparked deep inside him, the same sudden urge overcoming him just as it did that night against Naraku, involuntary causing him to seek her existence, only this time for different reasons;

The thought of her and Inuyasha sharing a private exchange between them was a notion that he simply could not agree with, especially when the woman was now officially part of his own group.

A legitimate reason in his perspective...

So why did her gaze manage to once again struck him with a feeling of displeasure with his own actions?

Sheathing his Tokijin back at his waist in silence, Sesshomaru simply turned on his heel, preparing to leave.

"Wait the hell up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, causing him to stop for a moment, "I don't really understand what's going on, but if you let anything happen to her, I will never fucking forgive you."

Hearing his words, Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward as he said nothing, only the wind grazing against the tall grass filled the area with a low and steady sound with neither of them moving from their positions for the longest time. Turning his head halfway back to glare at his half-brother's direction, Sesshomaru suddenly used his unparalleled speed to move right next to where Inuyasha was located, leaving after-images of his form while reaching his only claw to grab at his throat, effortlessly lifting him in the air, the half-breed choking for his breath as his mind barely even managed to wrap around what was happening, dropping Tessaiga to the ground in the process of his shock.

"Your eyes truly are nothing but empty sockets, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed up at him, his golden eyes flashing with silent rage and the firm grip on his half-brother's neck only tightening with each passing second, "That woman is already dead, thanks to no other than the incompetent likes of you." Releasing his deadly hold, the daiyoukai dropped him to the ground before his feet, the soft grass somehow managing to cushion his fall.

"Sesshomaru... you asshole..." Inuyasha grumbled through bared teeth and strained coughing, propping himself up with his arms as his features crossed with pure anger.

But Sesshomaru only once again turned on his heel, stepping away from the location with eerie calmness.

"You should do as she says and focus on trying to protect your current company."

And with that, his mokomoko stretched far below him, engulfing his legs and carrying him away into the air, leaving Inuyasha in his spot as he lay sprawled on the ground, next to his forgotten sword.

* * *

Sitting on top of a rock and enjoying the soft heat emitted by the fire in their current campsite's location, Kikyo once again dedicated her time to try and complete mending her priestess outfit. She had already finished sewing the large tear in the shoulder, her attention now focused on small cuts located randomly on the sleeves and the end of the red hakama trousers.

She tried her best to clear her mind from any form of unnecessary distractions, however, as always, her thoughts ended up wandering off to any topic but her current occupation. This time, it was the exchange she had witnessed at first hand between a certain inu daiyuokai and his half-brother.

Her eyebrows met in a scowl as she once again filled with irritation at the memory.

Inuyasha had told her before of Sesshomaru's hatred for him, but seeing it face to face truly sparked an utmost displeased notion within her, a feeling of both disgust and disappointment altogether.

This was a side to Sesshomaru that was definitely one of his biggest weak points, a part of his personality that she found herself outright repelled by, not to mention extremely confused with, especially since times have changed since Inuyasha had last shared this piece of information with her fifty years ago, when Sesshomaru was nothing more than a vicious wandering demon lord who cared about nothing but power.

Shifting her gaze to Rin who was sleeping on top of A-Un's back, Kikyo's expression softened a bit, however, her thought process had no intention of resting, just yet.

He now had this human child under his attentive care... and yet his behavior towards his half-brother still remained the same. If this was merely a cause of his hatred for humans, then shouldn't Rin have received the same treatment? Shouldn't he never have wanted to even deal with a race that he loathes so much in the first place?

Narrowing her eyes, she only turned her gaze to the steady fire.

 _"Fight alongside I, Sesshomaru."_ The daiyoukai's low voice echoed in her mind, making her blink at the memory of his unexpected offer, the memory sending an odd and unnamed kind of warmth to spread in her chest which she quickly ignored in favor of focusing on deciphering his intentions.

Shouldn't she, herself, be someone he wouldn't want anything to do with, as well?

Kikyo only lowered her mahogany eyes back down to her stained hakama trousers placed on her knees, her expression crossing with sadness.

 _'Or maybe he really does not see me as human?'_ The heavy thought settled in, making her lose her concentration as she accidentally missed the scarlet fabric, poking the needle into her left index finger by accident.

She raised her palm up, closer to her face as she stared at the spot she had pricked in silence.

Blood still did not flow out.

Letting out a soft sigh, Kikyo maintained her eyes downwards.

 _'Well, I really am not human anymore, after all.'_ She harshly reminded herself of her current reality.

And she only continued with her actions, making use of the time as she enjoyed the silence and lack of two intense golden orbs boring into her frame.

She recalled how Sesshomaru had returned to the campsite shortly after her own departure from both him and Inuyasha earlier, however, without even glancing her way, he only called on Jaken to escort him with his next errand, not even sharing his plans with her and immediately leaving off to his unnamed destination.

It was now already evening, and still there was no sign of him.

Putting her useless wondering about the inu daiyoukai aside, Kikyo soon finished sewing what she believed to be the very last hole in the entirety of her priestess outfit. She flipped the fabric in her hands, scanning its surface thoroughly as her mahogany eyes attempted to hunt another spot that needed fixing. Confirming that her hakama pants were indeed finally tear-free, she lowered them to her side, onto the grass next to the flat-faced rock she was sitting on, then reached for her haori, double checking it as well.

She was indeed, finally finished.

But staring down at her outfit for a moment in silence, Kikyo suddenly felt her enthusiasm somewhat fade.

It had been less than fourty-eight hours since she had purchased her current attire, and yet the concept of wearing this dignified, ceremonial outfit once again... just seemed so distant, now.

Just then, her sharp senses flared up in her, and she unconsciously straightened up, recognizing the sensation of Sesshomaru's demomic aura in the distance, closing in fast in the direction of the campsite. She observed in silence and an unruffled expression as the youkai in question landed not far from where she sat, his shoes smoothly meeting with the grassy surface beneath him in his usual regal demeanor, with Jaken quickly letting go of his mokomoko on which he was latched onto.

Reaching for the rest of her attire on the ground and arming herself with her weapon, Kikyo rose to her feet, beginning to step in his direction.

"This is a good timing." She stated simply, catching his golden gaze, "I shall be right back."

Sesshomaru said nothing and only studied her in silence, his golden eyes following her form as she set her attention forward, stepping past him, eventually disappearing between the trees into the path that would lead her to the nearby stream.

"That woman...!" The imp demon muttered under his breath, yet audible enough to hear, "She could attempt to be less vague with her intentions!"

But his master only kept his quiet for a few more moments, his impassive gaze switching to the sleeping child on top of the dragon youkai and next to the steady fire.

* * *

Reaching the stream, Kikyo's eyes widened at the sight.

Curving between the dense forest and thick bushes, the stable water shone with a soft pearl-blue color reflecting from the late-night sky and the moon above, its misty freshness filling the air and her lungs, allowing her to enjoy the silent, unparalleled tranquility it carried so effortlessly and making her wonder if such a beautiful area was always located at such a relatively close proximity to her old village. She stood in her place for a moment more, appreciating the soft sounds of nature all around her, the sight of fireflies lazily hovering over the water, their pulsing bright lights reflecting against the wet surface and granting the area with an almost magical feeling to it.

 _'I really did not set foot much outside of my old territory, did I?'_ She concluded, an innocent part of her pleased that at times like these, she could value the second chance in life that was given to her.

Slowly stepping between the trees and towards the edge of the water, Kikyo lowered herself into a kneeling position, placing her bow and the arrow quiver to rest at her right side as she unfolded her stained priestess outfit, dipping the cloth into the water. Rubbing the fabric against itself with a circular motion, she watched as the dirt eventually detached from the garment, spreading into the clear water and merging with the stream, disappearing from sight.

Finishing cleaning her haori, she raised the wet cloth above the water surface, rinsing it from the liquid as much as possible. Then, she lifted herself back up, using a nearby tree branch to her right as an improvised means for it to dry on.

But before she continued with her current duty, Kikyo let out a silent breath, turning halfway back in the direction of a familiar gaze, locking mahogany eyes with fierce golden ones.

"What is it that you want to inquire this time, Sesshomaru?" She impatiently asked, her face unreadable.

For some reason, even though this odd habit of his was hardly anything new, that night, she felt as if she could not successfully tolerate it.

Stepping forward until he was at a respectful distance from her, Sesshomaru said nothing for the longest time.

"Is there something that you reckon I should be aware of, miko?" He answered with a low voice, his condescending undertones not overlooked by the priestess.

Narrowing her eyes at his direction, she only turned around fully to face him.

"You have come here with the intention of clarifying something, have you not?" She insisted calmly as she raised her head slightly, "I'll answer whatever it is that's lingering on your mind."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru approached even closer, his golden gaze intense and fixed on her. Feeling her spiritual aura attacking him relentlessly as it jabbed against his own youki, he could tell this priestess in front of him was irritated with his presence.

That fact, however, did not deter his motivation at all.

"You sound confident in your own belief of myself possessing such a need." He denied down at her, his expression not giving her any hints on whatever he was thinking.

Tilting her head a bit to the side, Kikyo stared up at him in silence.

"You hold this certain curiosity in your eyes since yesterday, Sesshomaru." She boldly stated, making him blink, "One does not need to be an expert in order to tell there is something you wish to inquire me about."

Keeping quiet to her impudent words, he only narrowed his gaze down at her direction.

"Is it about Inuyasha and I?" She further investigated.

Straightening up before her, Sesshomaru's features crossed with irritation.

"I do not care, unless you are withholding important information about him from me."

"There is no reason for me to withhold any information, Sesshomaru." She answered almost immediately, glaring up at him, her head raised proudly and confidently.

They both remained quiet for the longest time, their exchange causing the wildlife around them to somehow silence as well.

"Inuyasha and I share a past together." She eventually replied, causing him to lower his head, yet still maintain her eye-contact.

"I assumed that much." He said, his voice low as he watched her closely, "I have also figured that foolish half-breed was the one who failed to differentiate you from Naraku, which inevitably forced you into sealing him to that tree, ultimately resulting in your own death."

Hearing him use the cursed word to describe Inuyasha yet again, Kikyo felt her patience run thin and her brows met with irritation. She glared up at the daiyoukai in silence, her fierce gaze set on his own.

"Choose your words carefully, Sesshomaru. You will not refer to Inuyasha as a half-breed in my presence." She cautioned, her voice firm.

Sesshomaru only returned her glare.

"Do you truly believe you are in any position of commanding I, Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo kept her sharp look on him, both of them already in extreme close proximity and their auras clashing against each other in a silent, yet violent battle.

"Do not test my patience." She only answered with this much, "You seem to have already figured out the nature of my relationship with Inuyasha, so what it is that you desire, now?"

The daiyoukai kept his fierce stare on her as neither of them spoke another word for the longest time.

"Only to ensure that pathetic half-breed will never to be mentioned again, remember that from now on."

Hearing him disregard her warnings so casually, Kikyo's eyes widened with anger.

With a deadly glare and no further use of words, she swiftly lifted both of her arms to his shoulders, releasing a surge of her purifying spiritual energy at the contact of her palms with his being, the bright light causing him to narrow his vision as shock momentarily overcame his features, the force from her attack breaking through his armor and scorching his garbs.

Sending one foot back to support his silent disbelief at this woman's inconceivable actions, Sesshomaru quickly reached for both of her hands with his only claw, catching her arms and moving forward as he forced her back firmly against the nearest tree to his left, restraining her wrists in his large right palm and trapping her body against his own in a tight press.

"Do you desire me to end your life right here, miko?" He growled down at her, his face inches away from hers and his golden eyes gleaming with anger.

But Kikyo only shot him back with an equally deadly glare, her mahogany orbs reflecting the soft moonlight in the most ruthless way possible.

"I will send you to your own grave before you even manage to draw your sword, Sesshomaru." She hissed up at him with an eerily calm and low voice, "And I will not allow you to badmouth Inuyasha before me."

Shifting against her, Sesshomaru pulled on her hands to his right, pressing his tall frame even closer as their intense gazes never broke for a second, making her let out an involuntary silent gasp of air at his increased closeness.

"You hold a lot of loyalty for someone who was not even capable of reaching you in time to prevent your next death by Naraku's strike only recently, need I remind you of who was indeed the one to guarantee your safety?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at his words.

"And for that you expect me to let you spew your hatred of him so freely? Don't make me laugh."

Tightening his firm hold on her wrists, his scowl only deepened.

"I am hardly asking for your permission, miko. While you are with me, you will abide by my orders and never speak another word of that fool." He firmly stated.

She lowered her head down at his words, yet maintained his fierce gaze.

"Tell me what is it that you find so loathsome about him, Sesshomaru." The priestess demanded, her mahogany eyes shining with a silent and strong need for understanding.

Observing her through somewhat of a slightly less angered expression, he said nothing for a few moments.

"I am under no obligation of sharing my reasons with you." The daiyoukai eventually answered.

Letting out a deep breath, Kikyo leaned her head back against the bark behind her, her features easing up a bit as well.

"If you wish for me to understand, then you must." She stated, studying his fierce golden eyes, "We are sharing the same objective and now require to reach common grounds between us if we ever hope to fight alongside each other."

Sesshomaru watched her in silence as he once again resumed into silence. His angered features had softened significantly, yet still held an undeniable level of offense in them.

"And what makes you so confident in your ability of comprehending them?" He inquired, his sharp gaze never leaving her for a moment.

Titling her head to the side as her dark long hair fell across her cheek, Kikyo only granted him with an unreadable, yet serious expression.

"How about you try me and then decide?" She confidently offered.

Staring down at her for a few more moments, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, releasing her wrists and his tight press against her, eventually turning on his heel and facing away entirely.

"Respect my condition regarding Inuyasha and I shall respect yours." He only replied with this much, striding from their location and back to the campsite without taking in on her offer.

Still leaning against the tree, Kikyo's eyes followed his form until it disappeared through the dense wildlife. Maintaining her stern expression, she slowly brought her hands up to her chest, gently rubbing her wrist where Sesshomaru had grabbed her only a second earlier.

She never truly realized how tall he was until now, how large his frame was compared to Inuyasha's and how much strength he held in his close presence, all of it showering her existence with an impossibly warm feeling in the pit of her false stomach.

Lowering her gaze to her own grip on herself, she realized he barely even used any force at all.

Then, she breathed out with confusion.

He did not share his personal reasons with her when she herself had nothing left to hide from him.

Raising her eyes to stare up at the night sky, Kikyo only let out another deep breath.

Just what was that man's idea of a balanced partnership, exactly?

Or maybe, just as she thought... Sesshomaru really did not view her cursed existence as an equal to his own.

* * *

 _'Unforeseeable woman!'_ Sesshomaru clenched his fist in pure frustration, steadily making his way back to the campsite, the wind blowing through the new holes forged in his kimono and meeting with his bare skin causing him to frown with displeasure and annoyance, especially since he now realized the priestess had no real intention of hurting him, carefully concentrating her strike merely to his attire while sparing his flesh.

He let out a deep breath at the way the events of his recent exchange with her had folded, his golden eyes narrowing as his eyebrows met with slight confusion.

His objective was only to terminate any useless notions she might possess of possibly joining his incompetent half-brother, hardly to spite her to this degree... and yet somehow things ended up as they did.

 _'To launch an attack on I, Sesshomaru...?'_

And in such close proximity too, that woman's fearlessness was truly a first.

But the fact that his following choice of action was simply to restrain her instead of killing her on the spot left him with a heavy feeling of bewilderment with his own self.

Why was that his first instinct?

The sensation of her pressed so close against him was still fresh in his mind, her hidden fresh scent which was radiating from her aura so impossibly strong and the way her deep and potent mahogany eyes were burning into him, all causing him to inwardly curse at the realization that it would probably take a long while until those left their current residence in his memory. What a truly foolish and unnecessary course of actions he had chosen...

 _"How about you try me and then decide?"_ Her offer suddenly echoed in his mind, only further deepening his frown as he recalled the way her gaze flashed with a genuine need for understanding, seemingly even bothered by a certain need to shed some light on his own reasons and character.

But he knew it was pointless, as that woman could not ever hope to understand.

No one could possibly comprehend the amount of disagreement he had with the current situation, with Inuyasha's existence, and especially with his father's decisions.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Longest chapter yet, and a lot went down! I had a lot of fun writing this one.

About Kagura/Inuyasha love triangles - there will be no such thing in this story, I'm afraid! They will both appear when needed, but I myself have a few headcanons that I would like to insert into this story regarding their relationships, so stay tuned and you shall see for yourself what I mean. All in all, I would like to explore Sesshomaru and Kikyo's characters from a slightly different angle than the common one.

I am also fascinated by the way each and every one of you interprets this story, it brings me a lot of joy to see your different ways of reading into the scenes and their meanings(as well as picking on my little hidden clues!), so I hope to keep reading your lovely opinions and thoughts as you share them with me in your reviews!


	11. Commitment

**A/N:**

I'm late with this one, but life happens and apartments get leaks from the rainy season(No snow for me!), meaning less time for hobbies and more for solving these problems :( Nevertheless, I wish a Merry Christmas for whoever celebrates it! Please accept this new chapter as a gift of apology from myself to you!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

With the first soft rays of the winter morning sun caressing her features, Kikyo's eyes fluttered open as she gradually came to her senses, her arms shifted slightly in their position, wrapped around her body while her back leaned against the same familiar tree she had involuntary gotten to know so well from the night before. Lowering her gaze down, she set it on the arrow quiver and large bow rested on her bent legs, the tall grass on top of which she was sitting almost enveloping her body as if it was camouflaging her away from any possible lurking danger. She silently raised her head upwards, squinting against the bright light above and observing the pale blue colors quickly overcoming the darkness of the night sky, the sunlight flickering through the tops of the trees and displaying utmost calming serenity that clued her in on how she ended up in her current, carefree position.

Breathing the coldness in the air to further awaken herself, the priestess eased her shoulders, lowering her mahogany eyes to the steady river, which was now almost completely hidden beneath a thin layer of chilly, morning mist.

 _'I have fallen asleep here, huh.'_ She concluded, allowing herself to enjoy the unprocessed naturality of the secluded and peaceful location she had found for a little longer.

Then, she turned to her now clean and still hanging priestess outfit, which, judging by the high levels of moisture in the air, was undeniably far from being freed of the liquid absorbed in it only a few hours prior.

Exhaling, Kikyo stared at the draped red and white grabs for another moment in an attempt to settle her thoughts, but her mind only inevitably recalled her talk with a certain inu daiyoukai, making her lean her head back against the bark behind her in continued silence as the memory resurfaced along with an unwanted addition of a deep troubling feeling soon spreading in her chest.

As if by instinct, her right hand once again sent to rub her wrist in the exact spot where Sesshomaru had restrained her actions and movement, the firm yet precise pressure his large palm had inflicted on her false flesh somehow engraved into her memory, followed by the way his tall frame pressed against her body, his close proximity and intense golden eyes all presenting her with the same powerful and almost suffocating warmth she had tried so hard to ignore, lately.

Narrowing her eyes, however, the priestess forced herself to once again toss these unnamed emotions aside, focusing on a much more important part of their conversation;

 _"Respect my condition regarding Inuyasha and I shall respect yours."_ Sesshomaru's low voice soon followed, ringing in her ears.

A fair suggestion that she would gladly accept... and yet the lack of satisfaction from his refusal before that still somehow outweighed the fact that they did manage to successfully reach this certain understanding between them.

Even after a few hours of respite for her thoughts, the sensation remained just as vivid within her, and she now knew she couldn't blame this feeling on merely the freshness of the exchange, anymore;

She was undoubtedly disappointed with Sesshomaru refraining from sharing his personal reasons with her.

Tilting her head slightly, her eyes once again searched for the tranquil sight of the gentle mist hovering over the stable water surface to her side, lingering on it for the longest time.

 _'What was I expecting, exactly?'_

She had let herself get carried away by the convenient concept of their mutual need for an alliance, falsely reassuring herself that Sesshomaru and her were on equal terms.

She now realized her mistake, and yet... why did she feel as if this notion was something that she secretly couldn't help yearning for, still?

"Kikyo-sama!" A familiar high voice suddenly called, making her turn her head to the source of it, coming from behind her, "Kikyo-sama! Are you there?"

Grabbing her weapon, the priestess rose to her feet with a smooth motion, entering the child's field of vision.

"Ah! Kikyo-sama!" Rin smiled with relief, approaching closer as she used her small hands to push through the tall, dewy grass, eventually reaching where she stood, "Sesshomaru-sama has sent Rin to call for you, we're leaving!"

Kikyo nodded at her words, stepping to her outfit still hanging on the improvised tree branch.

She reached one hand out to touch the fabric, verifying that indeed, the material was far from being dry.

 _'I guess I would have to postpone wearing it.'_ She decided.

Placing the string of her arrow quiver on her right elbow, Kikyo lowered the longbow to rest against the tree, then reached inside the pocket of the burgundy-colored Kosode she was wearing, pulling out her white hair binding. With a smooth and efficient motion, she sent her hands back to collect all of her straight, long and dark locks in her palms, beginning to perform the traditional tie.

"Kikyo-sama... did you and Sesshomaru-sama have a fight?" Rin's sudden and unexpected question made her pause her actions for a moment, only to quickly resume them, her mahogany eyes still set on the priestess outfit in front of her.

"A small disagreement, Rin." She answered calmly, finishing tying her hair in the elegant traditional method, leaving two loose, silky strands falling over her shoulders on each side and connecting at the back with the rest, "Nothing that you should worry about."

The child stayed quiet to her words, lifting her small hands closer to her chest.

"It doesn't seem like a small disagreement, Kikyo-sama..." She answered with piercing honesty, her hesitant voice clear with worry.

Turning to Rin, Kikyo stared down at her troubled expression in silence.

"Do you mean the state of Sesshomaru's armor and clothes?" She guessed, recalling how she had lost her temper, unleashing her powers on the daiyoukai and successfully damaging his attire. She had warned him several times, however now, after she had managed to calm down, the course of actions she had chosen seemed nothing short of stupid and unnecessary in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was her ally; sabotaging him meant indirectly sabotaging herself.

But Rin only shook her head, surprising her.

"Sesshomaru-sama seems sad."

Kikyo blinked at her unlikely words, lifting her head slightly in response.

Then, she simply turned to her hanged garbs once again, reaching her hands to lower them down from their high position.

"I doubt Sesshomaru would feel something like sadness over the likes of myself, Rin." She admitted with a low voice, her expression as impassive as ever.

But the child's features suddenly crossed with determination.

"You shouldn't, Kikyo-sama." She steadily insisted, the previous hesitation in her voice as if never existed, yet her tone still plagued with worry, "Rin has never seen Sesshomaru-sama act this way, before..."

Draping both parts of her damp outfit over her left arm, Kikyo once again silently turned to lock her gaze with Rin's as she studied her form with an unreadable expression.

The child's unexpected reciprocal input sparked the same familiar, yet unrecognized feelings she tried to suppress, easily coursing through her mind, yet again. However, Kikyo knew that the situation was anything but so simple, allowing her to read better into it, this time;

It was only Sesshomaru's hurt pride that Rin naively mistook for sadness, that is all.

Breaking eye-contact, the priestess lowered herself down slightly, grabbing her large bow.

"Let's return." She only responded with this much, beginning to step in the direction of the camp and causing sad displeasure to overcome the child's features as she realized Kikyo wasn't successfully persuaded by her.

* * *

"Jaken-sama..." Rin whispered to the imp demon walking beside her as she tilted her head slightly down at his direction, "Have you managed to discover anything new, yet?"

Both of them were walking slowly through the new path their master had chosen for them in their endless pursuit of Naraku, observing as the daiyoukai in question strode far ahead from where they were positioned, with Kikyo maintaining just as much of a large interval from either them or him, neither powerful beings saying anything, leaving only Jaken, Rin and A-Un behind as they helplessly watched the piercing heavy and deadly silent treatment unfold before them.

Shaking his head, Jaken only sighed deeply.

"Nothing..." He whispered back with exhaustion, "I have tried inquiring Sesshomaru-sama about what happened in his exchange with the miko after you left, however, the only thing I received in response were a death glare and a promise to end my life if I dare dwell any further on the subject."

Rin stared down at him for a moment in silence.

"I hope they make up soon." She breathed with a troubled expression, her palms clenching on A-Un's straps.

"If only it were that simple, child." Jaken raised a brow at her direction, "Currently, neither seem to want to communicate with each other and it has consistently been this way for the past few hours, already."

Observing both Kikyo and Sesshomaru walking far ahead, Rin blinked with silent realization.

"They really are very similar, aren't they, Jaken-sama?" She noted as quietly as she could, allowing no one but her green companion to hear.

But the imp demon only flinched at her obscure deduction.

"As if!" Jaken dismissed, quickly lowering his voice as he masked his outburst through a nervous cough, "Do not dare compare Sesshomaru-sama to that unexpected and dangerous miko, Rin."

Shaking his head once again, he sighed deeply with contempt.

 _'What is Sesshomaru-sama even thinking, still keeping that ominous miko around after she insolently attacked him like that?!'_ He wondered with silent anger, focusing his gaze on Kikyo calmly walking far in front of him, _'And to think her powers were enough to damage his appearance like this...'_

Turning his yellow eyes to stare at his master stepping far ahead, he only let out another deep breath.

Then, he lowered his gaze to the ground with silent despair.

 _'Sesshomaru-sama's armor and garbs will mend themselves using his youki, but the state of his pride is what truly worries me the most...'_

"Ah, Jaken-sama." Rin suddenly said, grabbing his attention.

Lifting his head, Jaken noticed his master has stopped in his tracks, followed shortly by Kikyo doing the same, both of them turning their heads in the same upward direction to their left, silently picking up and focusing on something beyond the impossibly tall trees and far into the distance, both of their expressions composed with cold perfection.

"Huh?" The imp demon expressed his confusion, both him and Rin watching as Sesshomaru suddenly jumped into the air with unparalleled precision and speed, using the nearest tree to leverage his momentum, disappearing far above the wildlife without even sparing as much as a word regarding whatever it was that he suddenly discovered nor the location he was heading to.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken croaked pathetically as he extended his arm after his master in pure desperation, slumping his shoulders while realizing that once again, he was easily abandoned without any form of explanation whatsoever.

Silently keeping her sharp gaze on the direction in which the daiyoukai had vanished into, Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

 _'A strange demonic presence and the scent of blood not very far from here, yet nothing of actual worth looking into...'_ She noted to herself in stillness, _'Why did he feel the need to go after something like that?'_

She could still sense the daiyoukai's aura as he quickly maneuvered through the land, stopping at a nearby hill just outside the forest, close to a human village.

Letting out a soft breath, Kikyo once again felt the burdensome disappointed sensation spreading in her chest, his odd actions verifying her theory regarding Sesshomaru's understandable, yet unfortunate view of her own existence.

The issue, however, was that since yesterday's exchange between them, his will to communicate has somehow decreased even more, resulting in neither of them speaking with each other since their departure of the previous location they had all spent the night in.

This current troublesome mental distance between them was far from an ideal partnership and the priestess found herself inevitably wondering just what on earth was going through Sesshomaru's mind to have him cease speaking with her altogether? Was this really what he took from their lengthy talk yesterday?

Could he not understand the exploitable weakness in such a broken way of operating?

Lowering her studying gaze to stare through the dense forest outlining the path, Kikyo only maintained her silence as she felt herself weighted with mild frustration.

Then, she straightened up as a quiet new solution crossed her mind, turning back gracefully to Rin and Jaken, who were still standing behind her, patiently waiting for her response.

"Find a safe place for camp." Kikyo instructed firmly with an eerily calm face, making Jaken flinch as her sharp gaze landed on him, successfully purging any kind of potential resistance he planned on voicing out.

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin inquired as she watched the priestess summon her Shinidamachu, but her innocent voice was left with no answer to follow it as Kikyo's serpent-like demons whistled through the air, curling around her legs in their familiar fashion and soon lifting her in the same direction of the inu daiyoukai.

Watching the occurrence with large eyes, both Jaken and Rin could only exchange confused looks with each other.

"See what I mean, Jaken-sama?" The child said, shrugging.

* * *

Concealing her presence to a near non-existent level, Kikyo carefully measured the direction of the wind, landing in a spot that would allow her both a clear view and a guaranteed way to carry her scent in the opposite direction from the inu daiyoukai's position. Her sandaled feet elegantly came in contact with the grass below her as she reached for the nearby tree on her right in order to balance her movement, positioning herself right at the outline of the forest from its opposite side and successfully detecting Sesshomaru in the distance.

Narrowing her eyes as she observed him in silence, she watched him stand on a clear, grassy hill, with the large and seemingly headless youkai sprawled at his feet. The evening wind only got stronger as the winter night hurried to overcome the day, resulting in chilly temperatures once again descending upon the entire land, with even the moon itself being hidden behind arbitrarily passing clouds. The lack of proper illumination, however, was only acting to her advantage in this case.

Kikyo leaned her back against the tree as she settled into her private spot, her studying gaze never leaving his face.

But Sesshomaru only maintained his relaxed position in complete silence, his attention dedicated to the headless body below him.

 _'That youkai... it's already too late for it...'_ She noted, focusing her eyes on the creature in question, as well. The large youkai was already at his final moments of passing, most likely venturing through the lands using the remaining of his youki and no doubt attacked by any human village it was unfortunate enough to come across, judging by the numerous weapons impaling its back.

To think that this withering presence would cause him to hurriedly leave like that...

 _'There has to be more than meets the eye, here.'_ She quietly concluded.

Just then, her senses flared up in her and she caught something else approaching the clearing with an alarming pace. A familiar presence that caused her to swallow hard and breath deep as she turned her eyes to bright red attire and long silver hair, passionate golden eyes and a solemn expression.

 _'Inuyasha...'_ Her mind inevitably grasped onto his name like air for breathing.

But as soon as she noticed Kagome carried so closely on his back, the pit of her stomach filled with a heavy feeling, something that she dreaded more than the most fearsome of youkai... a sensation that she knew could break through any of her walls and strike all the way to her very core;

Envy.

Letting out a small breath, Kikyo attempted to shake at least some of the unwanted feeling away, enough to allow her to focus on the exchange between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

She observed in silence as two small youkai carried a large bundle towards the headless body, unveiling a severed head that no doubt belonged to the creature. With a desperate attempt to connect the life back to his escaping existence, they both shoved the head into its place, only for it to slump away, verifying their sad failure and causing one of them to burst into a heart-wrenching sob.

Turning her gaze back to Sesshomaru, Kikyo noticed he simply kept his position for a moment more, his expression never revealing his emotions or thoughts.

Then, he turned on his heel, preparing to leave.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha suddenly called, making him cease his actions for a moment, "Why're you here? I doubt you were just passing by, even with that odd beaten up appearance of yours."

Hearing the last fragment of Inuyasha's remark, Kikyo once again filled with guilt.

Although in a significantly better condition than the night before, Sesshomaru's garbs still haven't managed to mend themselves to perfection yet, the concept of him standing before Inuyasha like that when she was the one who caused it suddenly sparking a deep feeling of regret inside of her;

While she didn't understand his hatred for the half-demon, Kikyo was still fully aware of his appearance being a highly valued mirror for his pride, especially before someone he dislikes.

"I have nothing to tell the likes of you." Sesshomaru's harsh and expected response soon came.

But before he managed to stray any further, Kagome stepped forward, attempting to communicate, as well.

"Your sword... Tenseiga is the sword that brings back life... please use it to bring his father back." She pleaded, joining her hands together with a worried expression.

But the daiyoukai didn't even bother turning in her direction.

"It has nothing to do with me." He answered dryly.

Kikyo let out a deep breath.

The last part of Kagome's request however, was not overlooked, causing her to tilt her head slightly as she processed the information;

 _'A sword that brings back life... the Tenseiga?'_ She echoed, focusing her gaze on the second weapon placed at Sesshomaru's waist, one which she had not witnessed him use, yet. _'How unexpected.'_

But before she could dwell further on the subject, one of the small youkai hurried before Sesshomaru, blocking his path and making her eyebrows join in slight confusion at his obscure actions.

"U-Um... C-Could you save him please...?" He stuttered before him, visibly shaking with fear, "If Kanta's dad dies... he'll be all alone..."

"Move." Sesshomaru ordered with icy golden eyes, dismissing his request.

"Please!" The tiny kitsune demon begged repeatedly, dropping to his knees in pure desperation before him, prompting Kagome to step in and stop his useless pleading, lowering herself to his eye level as well.

Raising her head slightly, Kikyo watched her in continued silence.

 _'A truly empathetic girl.'_ She had to admit this much to herself, at least.

"It's pointless, Shippou." Inuyasha's angered remark soon caught her attention, causing her eyes to turn to him, "You have my sympathies, but Sesshomaru is not the kind-hearted guy that would go around saving just anyone, and besides..."

Slight annoyance crossed Sesshomaru's features at Inuyasha's following words;

"That sword is not something Sesshomaru can use, anyway."

Noting Inuyasha's subtle attempt of provocation, Kikyo's gaze switched to the daiyoukai, but although he seemed to notice it as well, he unexpectedly chose to ignore it, continuing stepping forward.

"Precisely." He calmly answered.

But before he managed to take a mere two steps ahead, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped as his golden gaze dropped to the sword in question placed on his waist, clear surprise overcoming his features.

Kikyo observed as he then turned back around without sparing a word to either Inuyasha or his companions, stopping before the headless youkai on the ground, drawing the blade with a smooth motion.

"Move." He instructed.

The crying youkai soon fled to the side, allowing Sesshomaru a clear path for his actions.

Kikyo watched as he narrowed his gaze, focusing it down while scanning the sprawled, large body, his fierce eyes settling on none other than the messengers of the underworld as he lifted his arm, cutting through their beings with perfect precision and causing their bodies to fade into the air, eventually bringing back the youkai's soul and successfully maintaining his existence.

She blinked with realization.

 _"...Then, one day, the village was attacked, and Sesshomaru-sama came and saved Rin."_ The child's words suddenly surfaced in her mind.

And she let out an amused breath.

Kikyo further studied the daiyoukai's reaction as the small youkai ran for his now saved father, crying with pure happiness this time. The large youkai expressed his relief and gratitude, soon sharing the experience he had in the next world, telling of a strange world shrouded in white mist, with enormous skeletons of some sort hidden well beneath it, one of them clad with an especially magnificent armor.

As the last part of his description departed from his mouth, Kikyo noticed a certain change in Sesshomaru's expression. Although very slight, she could tell this piece of information perhaps held greater importance to him than the rest of the youkai's story.

Just then, as if telepathically picking up on her silent and intense staring, Sesshomaru's gaze suddenly fixed on her, all the way from where he was positioned, causing her mahogany eyes to slightly widen in response of him unexpectedly discovering her presence. Turning fully in her direction, the daiyoukai began striding towards where she was located, silently departing with the group without any of them even noticing.

Kikyo watched with composed stillness as Sesshomaru extended his sash below him to cross a nearby river, flying through the air with poise and eventually landing right in front of her.

Staring at each other in silence, neither of them said anything for the longest time, only the sounds of crickets and leaves rattling in the wind far above them compensating for their lengthy silence.

"Eavesdropping?" He eventually asked, his expression unreadable, yet his tone hinted with tease.

Lifting her head before him, Kikyo gave him a calm, yet slightly embarrassed look, which she quickly concealed behind a mental reminder of the true reason she was there in the first place.

"Just interested." She replied simply, tilting her head as she kept her studying gaze on him, "For you to help that youkai, that's quite an unexpected occurrence."

Observing the priestess in silence, Sesshomaru suddenly felt as if a heavy screen of doubt had been lifted off his mind, instead spreading a certain sensation of unparalleled freshness and clarity at the realization that the woman was hardly as angry as he had expected her to be after yesterday's exchange. Not only that, but she had also actively shown fascination through following after his actions while maintaining a respectful, fair distance from his cursed half-breed of a brother.

Composing himself, he only processed her words for another moment.

"This sword, Tenseiga, is the one who insisted upon me saving him." He remarked, watching her.

Now at closer proximity, Kikyo's mahogany eyes fell onto the weapon at his side, quietly inspecting it.

"A youkai sword with the ability to link life, huh?" She said, lifting her gaze back to meet with his, her expression hinted with amusement at the contrast between the sword and its wielder.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at her.

"An unnecessary blade." he corrected.

"I wonder about that." She said, staring up at him, "Is this sword not how you managed to maintain Rin's existence, as well?"

She only turned on her heel, beginning to step in the direction of the camp as her theory left to hover in the air behind her, with Sesshomaru's gaze never leaving her frame.

"You seem to accept this complex concept rather easily, miko. However, it is not the same method by which you were brought back to life, I assure you." He countered in response, throwing his own theory regarding her quick understanding of the situation.

Keeping her gaze forward, Kikyo stopped in her tracks.

"The messengers of the underworld." She suddenly said, then turned halfway in his direction, deep mahogany once again clashing with brilliant gold, "I am aware of them, myself."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her words.

 _'A miko capable of witnessing creatures which can only be seen by someone who wields this blade...?'_ His mind went over the unbelievable information, _'Just what are the limits to her powers?'_

"Was your reason of saving Rin the same?" Kikyo suddenly questioned, turning her gaze back forward as she resumed her steps.

Keeping his piercing gaze on her back, Sesshomaru said nothing, sill lost in his own endless theories regarding the female walking in front of him as he kept a safe distance from her being.

"That's right, you are under no obligations of sharing your reasons with me, after all." Her following deduction to his continued silence soon flowed through his conscious, breaking him out of his intense brainstorming.

Quietly studying her figure, Sesshomaru blinked with realization.

He did not foresee this priestess to share this special ability with him, an ability which he was certain he was the only one capable of possessing due to his father's sword, the revelation suddenly sparking an unnamed urge in him, causing him to pick up his pace until he matched with hers, walking beside her.

"Why do you care to know about such trivial matters?" He inquired.

Kikyo simply lifted her gaze up at him, interlocking with his golden orbs once more.

This time, however, she noted there was an undeniable trace of curiosity in them.

"To shed light on whom I'm fighting alongside with." She replied calmly, "That is all."

"Hmph." He scoffed, "I am merely acting according to this sword's selfish desires, going around and saving souls was never my intention and it hardly reflects my character."

Kikyo stopped to think his words over for a moment.

 _'Why even fulfill the sword's wishes so obediently in the first place?'_ She couldn't help but wonder.

"This sword, Tenseiga... does it possess special value to you?"

He shifted his gaze away, refraining from answering for the longest time.

"It was previously wielded by my father and inherited to me by his wishes before his death."

Processing this information, Kikyo kept her gaze on him.

Why would their father choose to bequeath Inuyasha with a powerful sword that takes life, the Tessaiga, while Sesshomaru of all people, inherited a sword that gives life, the Tenseiga, instead?

She only watched him in silence, beginning to finally understand this daiyoukai walking next to her.

"Are you uncertain about his decision?" She voiced out her following theory.

Hearing this, Sesshomaru stepped before Kikyo, blocking her path and making her stop right before him as he pinned her with a sharp look.

"There is nothing that I, Sesshomaru, am uncertain about." He stated down at her, slight irritation apparent in his expression.

But Kikyo only met his gaze with calm confidence and an unruffled expression, her eyes studying him in silence, successfully seeing through his mask.

Realizing that Sesshomaru obviously disagreed with his current situation and yet still chose to respectfully listen to his father's sword on multiple occasions instead of ignoring it, the priestess filled with a certain sadness combined with a surprising sense of understanding. For someone of his position and rank to not even know the reason for his own father's choices after his death... must truly be a very lonely reality to live in.

And yet, he still revived Rin, a small, helpless human girl who served no benefit to either himself or his cause, allowing her to accompany him in his journey while making sure to protect her existence.

Realizing all of that, she could now begin to piece the facts together regarding his specific hatred for Inuyasha. She never expected it to be something so simple, and yet she could fully comprehend it from the daiyoukai's complex perspective.

A part of her detained on a silent will to inquire about his relationship with his father, but Kikyo decided to not pry any further than that, for now.

Still staring up at him, her expression softened, mahogany eyes still locked with golden ones.

"There is wisdom behind the trials you are facing, Sesshomaru." She said simply, allowing compassion to reside in her tone, "Right now, I believe you are heading in the right path."

For a second, Kikyo noticed an unmistakable hint of vulnerability reflect in those pools of gold. So slight and momentarily, almost non-existent, however she allowed herself to believe it was as she caught it.

"That is hardly something a mere human could understand." He responded, composing himself once more.

But Kikyo only smiled sadly up at him, letting out a silent breath which was not missed by his keen senses.

"I was never a mere human." She admitted, her expression showing hints of distant longing, "Living the type of life that I did made me understand a few basic facts about the nature of your kind, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared down at her in silence, listening closely.

"While for humans obtaining power might serve as a secondary purpose in life, for youkai, it reflects the worth in your entire existence, the need to achieve the highest of rankings and concur the most ground while proving your superiority over lesser beings."

The daiyoukai kept his quiet for a few more moments, never once breaking her eye-contact.

"A life dedicated to guarding the Shikon Jewel taught you that?" He investigated.

"Among many other things." The priestess answered, stepping to his side as she continued forward on her way with Sesshomaru's gaze still following after her, "I have fought against any youkai who sought the jewel's powers. That kind of daily occurrence leaves no other choice but to broaden one's perception."

Narrowing his eyes at the last part of her sentence, he only watched her in stillness.

"Your words sound as if you were forced into that duty." He concluded, studying her reaction.

Kikyo's shoulders tensed up a bit at his sharp remark, enough for him to notice the telling gesture before she let out a silent breath, straightening up with calm poise, once again.

"Such is life." She answered him simply, not wishing to delve any further into the subject, "We don't always get to choose our path."

He observed as she resumed her walk towards the camp area.

And he now understood another reason of her cherishing this second chance which she received.

Although through unholy methods, this priestess still stubbornly decided to make use of what she gained, cleverly allowing herself a way to live as she pleases, as well as carry her revenge against that filth.

And he suddenly felt the same unruly urge from yesterday stirring up inside of him;

The familiar kind of unnamed pressure that always pushed him into seeking her existence, settle his thoughts regarding all kinds of different matters about her, the unspoken need to keep her close and prevent anyone from possibly turning her against him, especially his cursed half-breed of a brother.

This time, however, the daiyoukai knew he had to make an effort to express himself properly before her.

"Stay with I, Sesshomaru, and I guarantee you will see your plan through." He called after her with a firm voice, witnessing as the priestess stopped in her place once again, keeping her silence for the longest time while the chilly night wind blew through her silky, long dark hair, swaying it back and forth as she stood with perfect posture, facing away from him.

"A surprising declaration, coming from you." She steadily answered, finally turning back in his direction.

But the look in his eyes was far from anything she had seen before as he began making his way towards her, striding through the narrow path in the dense forest until he completely closed the large distance between them, stopping in front of her with his intense golden orbs shining beneath the moonlight in the most unexpected of ways, his silver bangs and long hair dancing to the rhythm of the breeze.

"I shall not repeat it, miko." He insisted with a low voice, his expression serious and his demonic aura colliding against her spiritual energy in a much less violent fashion than usual.

She swallowed hard at his sudden and close presence, her eyes widening slightly as she caught the determination crossing his features, all of it centered on her, the deepest shades of his gold displaying nothing but a silent desire for her, who she is, to continue fighting alongside him in their mutual battle against Naraku.

Kikyo felt hotness spread in her cheeks at this unexpected, honest development, a nostalgic sensation that she never thought she would ever feel again, however she knew it was nothing but a reminiscent of her human body, whereas this one could not show it. Which at that moment, she couldn't have been more grateful for.

Controlling her emotions and quickly forcing herself to relax and maintain her composure before him, the priestess only lifted her head slightly.

"You have my word, Sesshomaru." She confirmed, not giving him any indication of the feelings which were coursing through her being.

The same, unnamed spreading warmth which she was not so sure she could suppress so easily, anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fun fact, both Kikyo and Sesshomaru being able to see the messengers of the underworld is the reason I started shipping them. I remember seeing that Kikyo could also bring back people to life(With a flick of her finger, no less) And I just found that incredibly cool, and an awesome little parallel that they somehow accidentally shared between them.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your positive feedback on this story! please continue sharing your thoughts with me in the reviews!_


	12. Humanity

**A/N:**

 _Thank you so much for your continued support for this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Charged, dark clouds dragged far above the group as they continued stepping through their new designated path between sky-high Cedar trees, the impressively wide trunks and raised roots above the ground spreading through the area as if consciously protecting the forest itself from any soul who might try straying from the clear narrow trail and into their entangled territory.

Taking a deep breath while focusing his attention upwards, Sesshomaru inhaled the moisture in the air, his keen senses noticing the slight change in the richness of the ground and movement of the tree-tops, a hidden scent indicating of the wildlife around him quietly preparing for a storm rapidly approaching their location.

This information, however, did not hinder his movement, and he only silently continued in his tracks, steadily striding before the rest of his companions.

Watching his subtle actions in silence, Kikyo raised her gaze to the sky as well, observing the limited patches of grey concealed through the impossibly high layers of treetops which swayed according to the gradually escalating wind.

Then, she once again lowered her eyes to the inu daiyoukai's back in front of her.

 _'We'll have to stop somewhere for camp if it gets too unbearable.'_ She noted, turning to stare at Rin who was sitting on top of A-Un's back, already visibly shaking from the decreasing temperatures.

Stepping closer to one of the bundles strapped onto the two-headed dragon's side, Kikyo unwrapped the fabric supporting the remains of their food supply, tucking the few leftover fruits neatly into the other package containing some accumulated herbs and firewood. Without saying a word, the priestess released the cloth with a simple motion, giving it one solid and harsh shake in the air to rid it of any possible dirt, eventually spreading her arms above the child and successfully covering her entire small frame with it.

"Ah, thank you, Kikyo-sama." Rin expressed with wide eyes, sending her free hand to grab and hold onto the improvised source of warmth she was provided with.

Although she herself was immune to cold and fatigue due to her state of existence, Rin was still an ordinary human, and a child, no less.

"Make sure to cover your head as well once it starts raining." Kikyo instructed warmly through a placid expression.

However, before Rin could voice out her confirmation, a sudden presence caught the attention of both Kikyo and Sesshomaru, causing the priestess' eyebrows to meet with solemn alert as she turned sharply, taking a step forward while extending her free hand to the side before Rin and Jaken, calmly signaling them both to stop moving. With her fingers tightening their hold on the longbow she was holding, Kikyo shot a glance at Sesshomaru, who had also come to a halt in response to the familiar, yet unwanted youki, coming from somewhere above, amidst the greenery of the trees consuming the horizon.

their uncalled-for guest soon materialized in the form of a few large bees, the loud buzzing tearing through the peace around them as they flew into the group's line of sight, carrying the foul scent of Naraku on them.

"N-Naraku's Saimyosho!" Jaken called, taking one hesitated step forward with an angry expression.

But instead of attempting to form any kind of interaction, the demonic insects only continued their flight in their unknown direction, hastily passing before them as if their existence was never even present in the first place.

Keeping his focused golden eyes on the wretched beings, Sesshomaru calmly turned to Kikyo who was standing not far behind him, his calculated gaze locking with hers.

She held it for a moment in silence, eventually granting the inu daiyoukai with a single nod of her head, watching as Sesshomaru then turned back towards the source of his current interest, his form soon shifting into a ball of light, hurriedly cutting through the air and following in their direction without sparing a single word.

"Ahhh Sessho... good grief." Jaken gave up on his sentence midway, sealing it with a deep and accepting, albeit disappointed sigh.

"Oh, it has started to rain." Rin said, glancing upward.

Easing her shoulders as she felt the drops of water beginning to gather on her clothes and hair, Kikyo turned her head halfway in the direction of her companions behind her.

"Let's settle down somewhere." She suggested calmly.

* * *

The hours passed and yet the rain showed no signs of stopping, its consistent ring throughout the dense forest around them making it fairly hard to notice any suspicious sounds of possible danger, while also surprisingly granting their area with a certain steady tranquility, a rhythm which danced on top of the leaves and ground, drumming against the raised roots of the trees, slowly amassing into unplanned puddles in the moist soil through the thinner sections of greenery above.

Luckily for them, the vast size of the Cedar trees provided a sufficient enough shelter from the drenching coldness and the thickness of the exposed roots an elevated surface to sit on while they all enjoyed the caressing warmth of the fire propped between the circled growth etched into the wet ground.

Eyeing the elegantly seated priestess in silence from across the campfire, Rin couldn't help but fill with endless questions regarding the latest events. She was interested in what exactly occurred when Kikyo left to follow after Sesshomaru a few nights prior, specifically what kind of conversation they had to have them both return to the camp area together, with the distance between them unmistakably smaller than ever before. Thoughts of the sort flashed in her head relentlessly, giving her no rest. But focusing her curious brown eyes on Kikyo's face, Rin suddenly noticed an unnamed change in her unreadable expression, something very subtle, and yet definitely present... the way her deep mahogany eyes reflected the flickering light of the fire, something in the air around her and the way she carried herself were different than before, back when she last noticed, almost as if a thin veil had been lifted off of the priestess' existence, exposing just a little bit more of a hidden side which was completely concealed until now.

But before Rin could quench her curiosity and voice all of her notions into countless honest questions, she noticed Kikyo suddenly rising to her feet with a swift motion, making surprise cross the child's features.

"Kikyo-sama –"

"Hush." Kikyo quickly silenced, cutting into her inquiry, attempting to somehow hear the location of a sudden presence through the heavy rain.

Jaken, Rin and A-Un watched in stillness as the priestess stepped forward, occasional drips of water falling through the leaves above, slowly soaking her being. Just then, her sharp gaze focused on a single spot above and to her left, and she raised her right hand to draw out a single arrow with incredible speed, aiming it between a certain location among the high wildlife with steady precision. After a single moment of further adjusting to her target, Kikyo released her shot, the bright spiritual energy tearing through the rain, creating a clear path behind it while it flew between branches and leaves, eventually meeting with the tree as the being in question managed to dodge the attack only moments before the impact.

"How long do you intend to hide?" Kikyo firmly called to the rain.

The wind sorceress soon followed to her question, hovering down with a smooth motion until her bare feet came in contact with the wet ground below her, positioning herself at a safe distance from her opponent, lips curved up into a smug smile and crimson red eyes locked onto the priestess' being.

"Unwelcoming as ever, huh, Kikyo." Kagura answered nonchalantly, her voice dripping with bored sarcasm.

"Why you, Kagura!" Jaken suddenly snapped angrily from far behind, "You've got some nerve always snooping around Sesshomaru-sama lately!"

Raising her head slightly at Naraku's offspring before her, Kikyo kept her silence.

And she only maintained her gaze without saying a word, patiently observing the next course of actions the woman would choose to act upon, the sound of the never-ending downpour around them once again dominating their environment, granting it with a static drumming which hardly soothed the heavy atmosphere, this time.

"Still a creepy woman, I see..." The wind user eventually said, raising an annoyed eyebrow, "You don't even care you're getting drenched by this rain?"

But Kikyo kept her silence to her attempt of provocation, her sharp eyes never leaving the being before her and her expression impassive.

Letting out a deep breath, Kagura propped one hand on her waist.

"Listen, my business here is with Sesshomaru, not you, but I can now see he's not even here." She admitted, tilting her head to the side with a swift motion, "I guess he left you to babysit?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kikyo only quietly studied her.

"Should an errand slave of Naraku really be asking that?" She answered, her voice calm and yet her words razor-edged.

Hearing this, Kagura lifted her occupied hand with a swift motion, her fan opening against the movement as she held it extended before her.

"Don't fuck with me." She hissed, anger embedded in her face, "What the hell are you even doing with Sesshomaru in the first place? Are you so weak that you have to rely and hide behind his strength?"

As if on cue, the rain suddenly worsened, its harsh drops no longer supported by the thinner tops of the trees above where they stood as they fell violently all around both women, gradually soaking through the fabrics of their garbs and the locks of their hair.

But Kikyo's expression still remained eerily-calm, never answering to her rude inquiries.

"Playing silent treatment with me, huh?!" Kagura eventually snapped, and with a deadly swish of her right arm, she released numerous glowing half circles at Kikyo's direction, causing both Jaken and Rin to scream with pure terror as they quickly darted behind the nearest large root of the tree they were standing next to.

Tensing her shoulders slightly with intent, Kikyo only raised her bow before herself, the act performing a shield of pure spiritual energy as the blades of wind clashed against it, coming into a sudden stop as they hung in mid-air before her for no more than a second, then violently deflected back at their surprised sender.

Dodging her own concentrated horizontal attack, Kagura could only jump upwards, her actions already read and considered as Kikyo fired two flying arrows to her next presumed location, managing to successfully guess where she would end up as they tore through the sleeves of her obi, pinning her to the tree behind and slamming her back against the harsh, wet wood, restraining her movements with deadly precision.

"The next one is aimed at your head." Kikyo notified the wide-eyed wind sorceress with a cold and calculated glare, her bow set and ready to fire at any given moment.

But Kagura quickly pulled on her arms to violently rip her outfit away from its current restrains, dropping to the ground as she supported herself with her free hand, her expression pure anger.

"Don't toy with me, bitch!" She staggered to her feet, gritting her teeth, "Answer my question!"

Observing the frustration clear in her enemy's face for another moment, Kikyo lowered her weapon and closed her eyes, releasing a mocking breath which only further fueled Kagura's anger and confusion.

"Kagura of the Wind... You came here knowing Sesshomaru was lured away by Naraku's diversion." She deducted calmly, opening cold mahogany eyes to clash with crimson red ones, once again.

Kagura's expression suddenly turned amused, although her eyebrows still met with unquestionable irritation.

"Hoo? And what makes you believe that, Kikyo?" Her smile was smug, but the way in which she inched backwards was telling enough for the priestess to believe in her own keen judgement.

"Do yourself a favor and do not blindly fall for Naraku's lowly tricks." She only replied, lowering her head down while maintaining Kagura's glare.

Visibly confused by her unexpected words, Kagura maintained her silence for a moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded.

Lowering her bow as she returned the arrow back into its quiver, Kikyo only stared at her in silence with perfect poise, her studying eyes never breaking away from Kagura's being.

"Naraku did not choose to send you before me by mistake." She further stated, her voice low, "As a woman, I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Kagura's eyes widened at the last part of the priestess' deduction, causing her expression to immediately shift to pure anger.

"Tch!" She spat, sending her right hand to quickly pluck one feather out of her neatly collected hair bun as she threw it to the ground, using her ability to transform it into a giant feather upon which she levitated herself out of the area, the harsh wind from her actions bursting through the air and splattering cold water everywhere, drenching whatever still dry parts of Kikyo's being completely, "As if I need to hear that from a damn undead piece of clay!" Kagura shot down at her from above, hurriedly taking her leave through the storm.

The rain soon settled back vertically, continuing to pour down as Kikyo maintained her position for a few more moments, confirming that the threat was indeed gone.

Her gaze lingered on the impossibly tall tree tops above her in silence as she once again found herself enjoying the rhythmic drumming of the drizzle all around her, the feeling of its now considerably calmer drops dribbling on her face as if gently washing away her recent unpleasant experience from her memory.

"Kikyo-sama!" Rin called from behind her, peering from above the high and thick root both Jaken and her were hiding behind, "Are you alright?"

Turning to face her companions, the priestess eased her shoulders as she stepped back to the camp area, finally sheltering herself below the large tree from the relentless rain.

"I am fine." She confirmed, cool drops of water falling from her straight bangs and across her face, her completely wet burgundy kosode sticking to her figure and her feet smeared with mud, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Rin shook her head, approaching closer as she eyed her appearance.

"Kikyo-sama, aren't you cold?" The child asked innocently, worry clear in her face.

But Kikyo only wore a warm smile in response, stepping towards the now barely existing fire.

"I'll be fine once we maintain these flames." She said, reaching for the pile of wood next to it as she quickly tossed a few planks into the burning pile of embers.

"Kikyo-sama was so cool!" Rin beamed, stepping in to help with increasing the warmth of the fire, leaving Jaken behind her, who was still shaking from the unexpected danger which almost wiped out his existence. Hesitantly stepping from around the large root, the imp demon eyed Kikyo in silence, swallowing hard as his green hands clutched onto the wooden Nintojo.

He most definitely will never admit it to any other soul other than his own, however, he was now beginning to find some sense behind Rin's words regarding similarities between the priestess and his master.

As soon as both Rin and Kikyo managed to once again liven and expand the flames enough to grant their camp with sufficient warmth, a familiar presence returned to the area, this time, one which was most welcomed and recognized.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin greeted happily from across the campfire once she noticed his figure.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried out with relief as he hurried before his master descending through the now steady rain and onto the wet soil, his sash returning to its normal size as it draped over his shoulder, carefully lifted slightly above the ground behind him as to not get stained by the muddy ground. He made his way towards where they were located, his golden eyes setting on Kikyo as he watched her throw another piece of wood into the fire, examining her soaked appearance.

She turned back to face him with a smooth motion, her expression unreadable as her mahogany eyes met with his golden ones, drops of rain still departing from her hair and garbs, running down her face and neck, eventually falling to the ground below her feet.

Reaching where she stood, Sesshomaru stopped at a respectful distance from the priestess.

"Naraku's insects proved to be nothing but a waste of time." He said, staring down at her, "His actions were clearly a diversion."

Hearing this, Kikyo let out an amused breath.

"Yes, they were." She confirmed.

Sesshomaru only kept his gaze on her for a moment more.

"This area still reeks with his scent." He stated, his golden orbs studying her wet form, "What has occurred in my absence?"

Turning back to the warmth of the fire, Kikyo made her way along the large root of the tree, sitting herself down on it as she lowered her arrow quiver from her shoulder, setting both the barrel and her longbow to her side, leaned against the wood next to her legs.

"Kagura was here." She said simply, raising her gaze back to observe the daiyoukai's reaction.

But Sesshomaru only stepped in the opposite direction from the priestess, elegantly sitting himself across from her with the fire positioned between them both, his expression not reflecting any signs of special emotions residing in it.

"I assume she was of no substantial threat to you." He answered, his tone very matter-of-fact, yet hinted with interest regarding the events which unfolded while he was gone.

"No. However, I was not the one she was truly hoping to see in the first place."

Keeping her observing gaze on him, Kikyo couldn't help but blink at the hinted confusion reflected in his fierce golden eyes exposed by the steady light of the fire, as well as his continued silence, patiently awaiting her to further explain the point behind her words. Refraining from answering to his unexpected wonder for a moment more, she eventually caught his eyebrows meeting with a quiet realization.

 _'Did he really not notice?'_ She mused.

Unable to explain why, exactly, the priestess suddenly overcame with a rather useless, albeit most consuming curiosity regarding her ally.

And at that moment, she allowed herself to superficially scan and examine his physical features. Compared to Inuyasha, Kikyo already noted Sesshomaru was much bigger in build, however now, when she took a good glance at him, the priestess noticed his face also seemed far more refined, with keen, intelligent eyes that surprisingly could reflect more than just cold murderous intent, a noble nose, solemn mouth and strong jawline, all framed by long silver locks, his unique markings, fancy armor and regal attitude only solidifying his impressive appearance.

No doubt his looks would shower him with continuous attention from the opposite sex.

His personality, however, was a different story entirely, the contrast evidently large enough to explain the reason her hint did not resonate with him straight away.

"I suppose it's no surprise you don't really pay these kinds of themes much thought." Kikyo eventually concluded, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Sesshomaru processed her blunt words for a moment.

"I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive." He answered, watching her closely, "Themes of the sort which you speak of are irrelevant and therefore unnecessary."

Lifting her hand, Kikyo silently reached for an inner pocket in the sleeve of her still wet burgundy kosode, pulling out a small, pale cloth out of it. Lowering herself down slightly, she sent her palm to her right foot, beginning to wipe the mud staining her skin.

"I believe it's important to at least recognize them." She said nonchalantly, her attention focused down at her current task as she efficiently rubbed the dark stains with a circular motion, the wet cloth collecting the dirt onto itself and gradually releasing her being from any imperfections.

Keeping his gaze on her, Sesshomaru's eyebrows met with displeasure to her words.

"Should you really be telling me that when you, yourself, failed to recognize such useless emotions coming from no other than Naraku himself, back at his pitiful human state?" He countered with ease.

Hearing this, Kikyo stopped her actions for a moment, only to resume them again as she silently continued with her cleaning.

"I was aware of Onigumo's desire for me." She admitted, finishing her task and rising up back to meet his gaze with a smooth motion, her expression as unreadable as ever.

Sesshomaru's frown only deepened at her words.

"And yet you kept on foolishly caring for him?" He asked, his tone harsh and his golden eyes boring into her being in their usual intense fashion.

"I was and still am a priestess." She answered, returning his fierceness with calm confidence, "It is my duty to help those in need."

The daiyoukai held her gaze for the longest time in silence.

The sight of her sitting inside the cursed cave, how she embraced the corrupted saint who was so easily persuaded into abandoning his objective to the concept of her setting his soul free, as well as the way the man who almost killed Rin pathetically begged for her to do the same, all surfaced in his mind, granting him with the same wretched heavy and suffocating feeling in his gut.

He did not even need to ask about the white strand of hair she had carried with her back then, either;

By now, he had learned enough to unfortunately be able to guess what kind of human it belonged to.

Maintaining his gaze on her form, he watched Kikyo continue with her actions as she placed the dirty cloth onto her cream mo-bakama, lifting her hands and reaching back for her pale hair binding, releasing the knot and letting her still wet hair fall freely down her back as her purplish-black long locks spread out to frame her being.

He clenched his jaw.

"With your appearance, it would only be wise to constantly keep the nature of men in mind, miko." Sesshomaru voiced out his disagreement, his tone low and heavy, as if letting out the sentence itself was a difficult battle for himself to overcome.

Surprised, Kikyo blinked at him as she processed his unexpected words.

While she most certainly did not need for him to advise her that, she couldn't help but analyze the hidden meaning behind his remark;

The way he said it, his tone and current displeased look... all of it seeming rather like jealousy, almost.

But that couldn't possibly be the case here... right?

"For such a generally collected individual, you're appearing quite provoked right now, Sesshomaru." She noted before him, testing his reaction to her stark words carefully.

But instead of following with his own agitated state further, she watched him suddenly compose himself to cold perfection, as if the mere idea of showing any unplanned emotions was absolutely unthinkable.

Fascinated, Kikyo's silent curiosity sparked once more.

Why was this man in front of her so careful of displaying his emotions in the first place? Surely his rank couldn't be all there was to his motive.

Quietly staring at him for a few more moments, Kikyo swept all of her damp hair forward, slowly squeezing and rinsing it before the warmth of the fire from all the liquid it still carried, drops of water hurriedly falling onto the root she was sitting on.

"Is there a special reason for your lack of expressiveness, Sesshomaru?" She further investigated. And only when the question left her mouth, did she realize she was truly lost in the most unnecessary of subjects, and sharing this type of exchange with someone the likes of Sesshomaru, no less. However, she somehow found herself still uncontrollably drawn to uncovering these answers regarding her companion, and she resolved into realizing the spare time they currently had was better used for this purpose, rather than wasted on another lengthy silence compensated by the steady sound of the rain all around them.

Never breaking from her studying gaze, Sesshomaru only shifted in his seat, straightening his posture before her with a calm expression.

"There is no possible other way for I, Sesshomaru, to respect my own position and rank as Lord of the Western Lands." He answered simply, although dryly, "You, however, are unfamiliar with ranks of the sort and yet still maintain your invariable composure. What is your reason?"

Kikyo's eyebrows rose slightly.

She did not expect him to turn the question back at her like he did, however the fact that Sesshomaru held similar interest in her own ways of carrying herself had increased the necessity of their exchange which she deemed so useless, somehow allowing slight relief to dwell inside of her. She let out a silent breath as her slender fingers let go of their grip on her long hair, instead beginning to slowly brush through it.

This was a subject which she much rather not talk about, however, it was only fair of her to respect his questions and share equal amount of information with him, as well.

Watching her closely, Sesshomaru once again noticed the faint hint of sadness and longing expressed in her features and exposed by the cascading light of the fire before her.

"My duty as both a priestess and guardian of the Shikon Jewel prevented me from displaying any kind of emotions to my surroundings." She began, mahogany eyes locked with his golden ones, "From a young age and throughout my years of training, I was frequently reminded that demons would not hesitate to take advantage of this weakness, and therefore that I must conceal my thoughts and feelings, making sure to always appear sturdy before anyone."

The heaviness in her voice and the way her breath dragged after she finished talking did not escape the daiyoukai's keen senses.

"An understandable truth to live by." Sesshomaru determined, "When cornered, one must know how to detect and ignore useless notions in order to maintain composure even at the most desperate of situations."

Kikyo kept silent to his words, her chest rising and falling with a silent exhale, eventually breaking his eye-contact and setting her gaze down onto the fire.

"Perhaps." She answered, the deepest shades of mahogany in her eyes uncovered against the source of light, "However, because of that, I have found myself tumbling between two realities, perceived as neither a human or a demon... an unnamed existence which had no clear place in this world."

Taking in this information, Sesshomaru suddenly felt an odd need of countering it. There was something about her words that sent avid disagreement within him, as well as the urge to make sure she understood how ridiculous that kind of deduction was when applied to someone like her.

"A place in this world should be decided by power and power alone." He said firmly.

Lifting her eyes back to meet with his for a moment, Kikyo's expression hinted with disappointment.

"Even the vastest amounts of power do not grant one with true happiness, Sesshomaru."

He only stared at her in silence for the longest time, the now much calmer fall of dribbles gently splashing against the accumulated puddles on the ground around their camp area.

"Hmph," He mocked, calmly placing his right hand on top of his bent knee, "Insignificant human emotions are something that I do not understand."

But Kikyo only let out an amused breath at his words.

"Well, when you are denied of something for so long, you tend to appreciate it more once you can finally enjoy it." She said, raising her mahogany orbs back to meet with fierce golden ones and allowing herself to smile, if only once, "Free to love, free to hate... I guess only someone like myself can treasure it to this degree."

Sesshomaru blinked as he met with the rare genuine expression on Kikyo's face, the first she had ever directed towards him instead of Rin in all of the priestess' time accompanying his group and different from any of her sad smiles before, the way the deepest shades in her eyes gleamed with remarkable emotion and how the light danced across her glistering wet features all causing the same cursed warmth to ignite in his chest and spread through his entire being, only this time significantly stronger, making his eyebrows meet with displeasure to the sudden intense sensation.

He lowered his head and swallowed hard as he internally forced himself to shake his mind clear from these dangerous notions, narrowing his eyes at her form and involuntary leaning away in his seat without even noticing.

Managing to calm his thinking process, Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

His heart, however, would most likely take long before it would cease its irrational thudding in his own chest.

He only watched in silence as Kikyo rose to her feet without saying a word, making her way around where they were seated and stepping towards Rin, A-Un and Jaken who were resting behind one of the tree's large roots, his golden eyes never leaving her figure.

 _'Just what part of this woman could ever be mistaken for anything other than human?'_ He wondered as quietly as he could.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I had slightly different plans for this chapter, but overall I think it more or less came out as I envisioned.

Kagura makes her appearance! and trash talks as always.

 _Hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and positive feedback! please keep on letting me know what you think.  
_


	13. Strength

**A/N:**

I sincerely apologize for the late update my lovely readers, the start of the new year had kept me busy.

Since this chapter responds a lot to the previous one, I suggest you step back and reread that before this one to freshen your memories a little in case you've forgotten it. Other than that, I hope you enjoy, especially since this one ended up the longest yet, and it's full of SessKik goodness.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Resting the back of her head against the tree bark behind her, Kikyo kept her gaze up at the starry sky, now already clear of the heavy clouds which concealed it completely only a few hours prior. She shifted in her spot, slumping her bent leg to leisurely hang in the air next to her other one as she sat on top of a raised, hovering tree root, positioning herself right at its angled connection to the stump for comfort, while also granting herself a clear view of the new area their group had found and deemed proper to spend the night in after yesterday's territory proved to be well into Naraku's knowledge and reach.

With the inu daiyoukai and his loyal vassal out on another patrol in order to test the safety of their current new grounds, the priestess allowed herself to enjoy the soothing silence which only the late hours of the night could offer her, graced with the soft, comforting melody of the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees above. Breathing in, Kikyo enjoyed her moment of peace while she guarded the sleeping Rin behind her, sprawled on top of A-Un's back and covered by the improvised cloth, keeping her warm.

Her small moment of tranquility however, was suddenly interrupted by an unplanned voice, alerting Kikyo's senses all at once.

"No!" The child called, twitching in her sleep and curling into herself. Tearing her gaze away from the night sky and turning her head to Rin all at once, Kikyo immediately straightened herself up, her right hand instinctively sent to grab onto her ceremonial bow resting against the root she was sitting on. Her eyes quickly scanned the surface all around as slight confusion crossed her features to the possibility of a threat somehow escaping her keen senses. However, she was met with nothing but a clear forest whichever direction she set her gaze in, with both of A-Un's heads not focusing on any odd abnormalities either, other than the child's shivering frame.

Getting to her feet, Kikyo approached the large, two-headed dragon as she observed the occurrence before her in silence.

Somehow, she noted the way the two heads were looking at the child seemed like they were uncertain of what to do, yet also surprisingly rather used the notion of something like this happening.

Kikyo lowered her mahogany eyes to Rin's small and shaking body, so curled into itself now that only the top of her wild and messy hair peeked from below the fabric covering her existence.

"D-Don't..." She heard her utter to no one in unexplained fear.

Raising her hand, the priestess slightly moved the fabric to reveal the child's face, her eyebrows meeting with displeasure at the sight of Rin's pained expression in her sleep and her little hands balled into tiny fists, drawn so desperately close to her chest. Quietly, she placed her palm on the child's head, her fingers stroking her dark locks with gentle movements.

"Rin?" Kikyo asked softly, never stopping from her current, repeating actions.

Rin's eyes fluttered open to the feel of Kikyo's gentle touch as she gradually came to her senses, rising up slowly into a sitting position on top of the dragon's saddled back.

"Kikyo-sama..." She wearily breathed with a small voice, her expression somehow distant as she lifted her right hand to rub her tired eyes.

Keeping her palm on top of the girl's head, Kikyo maintained her silence for a few moments as she observed the child's features. Somehow, moving it away and breaking the contact seemed like an impossible task to her, something her basic instincts were not permitting her to even consider.

"Were you having a bad dream?" She guessed, resuming her gentle actions.

Refraining from answering for a moment, Rin proceeded to nod once as her eyes drifted to stare at the distance, her expression turning sad.

"Rin has this reoccurring dream, Kikyo-sama..." She began explaining, breathing deep.

Not requiring the child to elaborate any further as she remembered their talk back at their first exchange on top of the hill with Mt. Hakurei looming in its distant view, Kikyo remained silent. The expression which Rin wore right now was the same as she did back then, when she shared her unfortunate past with her.

"Most of the time, Rin has nice dreams..." The child continued, wrapping her arms around herself, "But every now and then... Rin sees her family being killed all over again in her sleep..."

Letting out a silent breath, Kikyo only stared down at her for a few more moments as she filled with sadness and regret. She could only continue stroking the girl's head with soft and slow movements, watching as Rin eventually laid back down on A-Un's saddled back, closing her eyes once again.

But a bitter speculation soon crossed her mind, causing her to narrow her gaze down at Rin;

 _'Could yesterday's fight have possibly triggered this...?'_ She mused, regrettably.

"Kikyo-sama... is there anything left to drink?" The child soon inquired, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Glancing down to the single package on the ground next to A-Un's feet, Kikyo returned her hand to her side, then lowered herself to it, opening it with a single motion. Sorting through the remaining firewood and herbs for a moment, her fingers soon came in contact with the desired wooden container.

Giving it a light shake, however, she realized it carried a smaller amount than what the child had probably anticipated.

"A little." She answered, lifting herself up before the girl as she handed her the object, "Finish this and I shall go draw some more from the nearby river."

Opening her tired eyes once again, Rin scanned the surface, slight confusion soon crossing her features as she noticed it lacked a few group members.

"Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" She voiced her interest, reaching for the container and soon taking it into her grasp.

"Away with Jaken, they have been gone for a couple of hours already." Kikyo explained.

Taking in the information, Rin blinked with exhaustion.

"Oh..." She acknowledged, raising her hand to block a wide yawn.

Then, she only rested her head back on her bent elbow as her eyes quickly fluttered closed, once more.

"Rin isn't thirsty anymore, Kikyo-sama... so stay here with Rin... alright?"

Staring down at her in silence, Kikyo was overcome with a sudden urge she couldn't suppress, nor did she even attempt to, and she once again raised her hand to the child's head, fingers gently brushing through wild, dark hair, attempting to straighten it into order, as well as soothe Rin's thinking and vanquish any possible worries that lurked in her mind.

"I am not going anywhere." She promised softly as the weightless words left her mouth, almost carried by a will of their own, her eyes set down on Rin's sleeping face. She only continued with the gesture for a few more moments in silence as she allowed herself to lean against A-Un's warmth, and once she could confirm Rin was asleep, Kikyo raised her eyes again to the now pale blue tainted sky above, watching the first rays of sunlight gradually breaking through the darkness as they soon met with the highest of leaves crowning the trees, illuminating through their greenery with a brilliant gold.

"How lovely, Kikyo..."

The familiar and venomous voice suddenly echoed through the forest, as if polluting the area like a cloud of smoke. Lowering her bow from her shoulder as her expression turned stern, Kikyo stepped away from the sleeping Rin and A-Un, her gaze scanning the surface as she tried to pick up the exact location of her loathsome enemy.

"I will not harm the child, Kikyo." Naraku answered to her obvious alert and murderous glare, his voice still ringing through the tops of the trees as if he was the wind itself, his demonic energy eventually setting on a distant spot, further into the forest "I am only here to talk."

Stepping in his direction, Kikyo stopped in a safe interval from both the sleeping Rin and her sworn enemy.

"Show yourself." She demanded firmly, her frown deepening as she reached back to draw a single arrow out of her quiver, one which was deeply absorbed with Onigumo's soil.

Materializing before her, Naraku's red eyes were boring into her being through a confident expression, in all of his newly-acquired flashy appearance.

But Kikyo only let out a mocking breath at the sight.

"A coward as usual, I see." She said, noticing that as always, this was nothing more than an elaborated illusion created remotely from afar.

"Knowing the likes of you, Kikyo, I would be a fool to approach you so easily, as you have most likely already thought of a new way to counter my own being."

She kept her silence as her glare alone threatened to destroy him, shoulders tense and her body rigid, Kikyo's fingers clenched onto her weapon as rage filled her core. The way this disgusting creature made a fool out of her back on Mt. Hakurei, the way she required saving and assistance in order to be able to heal herself, and the way his godforsaken words had managed to creep their way into her mind was all unnervingly shameful.

And he knew all of that, he knew exactly what she was thinking at that moment.

Breathing deep, the priestess forced herself to regain her composure, reminding herself over and over again that this man in front of her wants nothing more than to see her crumble to pieces before him.

"What is it that you want, then?" She demanded, annoyance still very much clear in her voice and her words dripping with hate.

"I am merely interested in knowing how long you plan on pretending like this, Kikyo?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she kept her silence for a moment to his obscure inquiry.

"Do not waste my time with your nonsense." Kikyo answered simply, lifting her bow and drawing her arrow, aiming it straight at his head.

"Oh? You really fail to understand the meaning behind my words?" Naraku lowered his head yet maintained his eye contact, his smug smile never leaving his face for a moment, "I am asking how long do you plan on pretending to ignore your fate?"

Keeping her silence to his question, she only held her position, continuing on aiming her attack at him with her sharp gaze locked onto his being.

But Naraku was left unfazed by her continuous threat.

"Joining Sesshomaru and hoping to extend your limited time on this earth, caring for that child, changing your appearance... all but a mere pointless way for you to delay the inevitable, isn't it, Kikyo?" Raising one armored hand into the air before her as if presenting her with solid facts, he only let out another mocking breath, "A dead woman, pretending to be alive... there is truly nothing sadder than seeing how desperate you've become."

Not desiring to hear any more toxic words out of this man, Kikyo released her shot at his direction, her spiritual energy bright and deadly against his pitiful illusion, tearing through his false being and purifying her of his presence completely.

She lowered her bow to her side as her gaze lingered on the spot in which he stood before her.

Then, she let out a deep breath, finally easing her shoulders.

Now relaxed, the priestess knew him well enough to deduct the purpose of him appearing before her as merely a pitiful endeavor to strike at her own insecurities and break through her resolve. After Kagura's poor and desperate attempt of revealing information out of her the day prior, this was undoubtfully his new following move in his plan of separating both her and Sesshomaru, most likely for the threat they hold together in his eyes.

But although Kikyo knew all of that, unfortunately, she couldn't help but also find a speck of truth behind his poisonous words, reminding her of a small thought at the back of her head, surfacing in her mind from time to time and never failing to summon the bitter realization of her current cursed condition and all that it carries with it;

Although she had chosen a different and unexpected path in her plan of slaying Naraku, she still cannot escape what is ultimately coming for her once that bastard finally perishes for good.

She cannot escape the fact that she was no longer part of the living, and therefore, no longer had a place in this world.

* * *

Eyeing his master in silence, Jaken couldn't help but feel his own peace of mind interrupted by the smoldering need of showering the inu daiyoukai with endless questions regarding the latest events. Ever since the priestess had joined their group, the imp demon noted that Sesshomaru's behavior had become even more unpredictable than ever, so much that even he, as his vassal, was having a hard time reading into his decisions.

 _'Not that he was ever a predictable lord to begin with...'_ Jaken mused, staring at Sesshomaru's back as they both made their way back to the campsite in silence, _'However, this Jaken can tell something about him had undeniably changed as of late...'_

What it was exactly, he could not tell.

 _"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama likes Kikyo-sama?"_ Rin's sudden cheery voice echoed in his mind, making him frown with disgust.

 _'Stupid, simple-minded child.'_ His mouth formed a thin line at the sheer absurdity of the thought, anger filling him for once again even pondering this unthinkable possibility.

But keeping his gaze on Sesshomaru's back, Jaken's green brows could only meet with bewilderment.

 _'What is the reason for his fixation with the miko, then...?'_

Before, Jaken had read into Sesshomaru's need of keeping the undead miko as simply a convenient way for him to follow with his own plan of slaying Naraku while setting up Rin with proper care, also ridding himself from babysitting the child in the process. But the latest events proved that something else was undeniably the cause for the cryptic inu daiyoukai's approval of this woman, as he not only rushed to save her from Naraku's attempt at taking her life, but also allowed her to stay even after daring to use her deadly abilities on him in her utmost audacity.

Granted, the woman was powerful and fearsome.

However, there were many powerful and fearsome beings who sought Sesshomaru's company over the years, even acquaintances of his father, the great Inu no Taisho, and yet, his master still denied them all, most likely wisely predicting that the more they matched him in his strength or intellect, the more their existence would clash against his own, with them eventually insolently stepping over the line or betraying him in one way or another, thus breaking through their pointless alliance.

That's why Sesshomaru preferred to operate on his own.

 _'Not to mention, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't even need anyone's assistance in the first place.'_

Reaching this conclusion, though, Jaken's confusion only deepened.

 _'Then what on earth is so special about this undead woman, exactly...?'_

However, before the imp demon could voice out even one question relating to the subject, the campsite soon came into view, the small fire illuminating its environment and compensating for the still weak, morning sun above with the priestess tending to it, all catching both Sesshomaru and Jaken's attention as they approached her and the rest of its sleeping residents.

Finding Kikyo's gaze, Sesshomaru stepped closer to her spot, watching as she silently straightened herself before him, throwing the last piece of wood in her hand into the increasing flames. Observing her form up close, however, the daiyoukai soon noticed there was something unusual about the way the ripples of her spiritual aura engulfed her being, the light falling across her face exposing a silent and unnamed new uncertainty flashing behind her mahogany orbs, barely notable at all in the dimness of the early morning, yet still undeniably present in her features.

"Find anything?" Her question caught his attention, tugging his focus back from his thoughts.

He only kept his silent staring for a moment more.

"There was no trace of that vermin or his followers." Sesshomaru answered.

Kikyo averted her gaze back to the steady fire as she lifted her hands towards its increasing warmth.

"Rin had trouble sleeping up until recently." She informed him, still looking away, "To wake her now would be a waste."

Slightly interested in Sesshomaru's knowledge regarding Rin's reoccurring night terrors, Kikyo glanced up at his direction, awaiting his response to the information.

Locking gold with mahogany once again, Sesshomaru only quietly observed her for a moment through an impassive expression, then resumed his walking, stepping behind her to sit on top of a raised tree root just outside of the campsite, his gaze fixed on the distance.

"We shall remain here." He ordered simply.

Letting out a soft, amused breath, Kikyo returned her gaze back to the steady fire.

* * *

Basking in the warmth of the flames as she sat on the raised, large tree root next to A-Un, Kikyo glanced up at Sesshomaru, watching him rest himself just outside the camp area, his posture impeccably straight and his sharp gaze focused on an unknown, distant spot. He placed his only arm on top of his right bent knee as the wind blew through his features, his long fur sash and silvery hair swaying to the rhythm of it in repeating graceful movements. Staying like this, the inu daiyoukai was silent, his attention strangely devoted to something far away; something which he did not speak of, and which the priestess herself could not sense either.

With no sign of either Naraku or his agents for a few hours already, the campsite was now consisting only of her, Sesshomaru and A-Un as Jaken was tasked with accompanying Rin to the nearby river and keeping her safe while she ventured for food after her lengthy and much needed sleep.

But keeping her gaze on her companion, Kikyo's thoughts regretfully wandered back to her unpleasant encounter earlier that day.

 _'I should share this morning's occurrence with him.'_ She decided.

Although Naraku's intentions were clearer than crystal, his appearance nothing but a pitiful fake, too weak for even Sesshomaru to pick up on and undeserving of her own time as it only cemented the fact that the bastard is currently undeniably too afraid of their alliance to launch a physical attack, Kikyo still felt obliged to let his poor attempt be known to her companion, at least for the purpose of clearing her own conscious regarding possibly hiding anything from him.

She only kept her gaze on him for another moment, then rose to her feet and stepped across the fire to where he was seated, his golden orbs turning to her as he observed her make her way towards him with her expression calm and her steps slow. Coming into a calculated stop before him, Kikyo stared down into his pools of gold without saying a word, only the sound of the crackling fire behind her filling the silence in the air as the breeze reached her as well, blowing through her long, unbound hair.

There was something undeniably strange that sparked inside of her due to his undivided attention focused so intently on her once again, the sight prompting the memory of his bold declaration from before to replay in her mind, the way his keen, golden eyes were so intensely filled with the silent, yet strong desire for her to stay beside him in their combined fight against Naraku.

However, she forced herself to ignore these notions, focusing on the much more important reason she had approached him in this particular moment.

"This morning..." Kikyo started, her expression showing hints of displeasure.

But before she could continue with her story;

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's voice tore into their exchange, causing both of their heads to turn rapidly in his direction as the half-demon soon came into view, landing right before them.

Somehow, both of them completely missed his presence rapidly approaching the area.

Lifting himself to his feet in an instance, Sesshomaru stepped forward, annoyance crossing his features as he positioned himself closer to Inuyasha, yet still maintained a fairly large distance from him.

"I'm not here for you, Sesshomaru!" He called, glaring at his older half-brother and raising his claws in a threatening gesture.

Then, he turned his attention to the priestess.

"Kikyo... you're safe?" He inquired, letting out a relived breath as he could now confirm her existence was properly maintained, soon beginning to step towards her.

But Sesshomaru only side-stepped to block his path, now positioning himself between them both, causing Inuyasha to come into a sharp halt.

"Stay the fuck outta this!" The half-demon lashed angrily, glaring at him, "I only came here to make sure Kikyo was unharmed!"

Taking all of this in, Kikyo blinked with realization.

 _'Naraku had most likely appeared before him as well...'_ She concluded.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed, stepping closer towards them both. However, Sesshomaru only moved before her once again, his large frame preventing her from even seeing her old lover and alerting him of the current situation which he was failing to see. She lifted her gaze up to the inu daiyoukai, noticing his shoulders significantly more tense than usual and his demonic aura spiking with aggressive waves, easily conveying fierce hostility even through his cold and calm expression.

"Sesshomaru, wait." She steadily advised him, however, her words fell on deaf ears.

"There is no need for your presence here, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru determined with a low voice.

But his words only prompted the half-demon to unsheathe his Tessaiga in pure anger.

"I'm getting real tired of you stickin' your nose into my goddamn business, Sesshomaru!" He yelled, his golden eyes fierce with rage, "Let her through right fucking now, this doesn't concern you!"

With this, Sesshomaru charged forward, unsheathing Tokijin as well with impossible speed, their swords clashing against each other and the force of Sesshomaru's momentum pushing Inuyasha back on his heels as he gritted his teeth with strain. Channeling his strength into one sharp movement, Sesshomaru lowered Inuyasha's sword and quickly took advantage of the unplanned opening to ram his shoulder into the half-demon's being, sending him flying to the ground, grazing his back and crashing through the many roots growing above the soil.

Seeing all of this unfold before her, Kikyo's expression crossed with pure anger as she turned on her heel to hurriedly step back in the direction of the camp, where her weapon lied safely next to the now very frightened A-Un. She grabbed her bow and pulled out a single arrow out of her quiver, striding back towards the two brothers pointlessly engaged in their mindless fight.

"Your swordsmanship skills are still as poor as ever, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated, lifting his Tokijin and aiming it at his half-brother.

Inuyasha charged at him in response, swords once again clashing against each other with immense opposing strengths.

"You're lucky I don't wanna wreck your stupid camp, Sesshomaru!" He hissed against his blade, glaring up at him, "But don't let that fool you into thinkin' I aint taking her with me, this time!"

The daiyoukai's gaze narrowed as he silently channeled more of his youki into his weapon, the force of his sudden and deadly surge of power blasting the half-demon back as he lost the grip on his sword, the blade flying right into the nearest tree trunk behind Sesshomaru, passing uncomfortably close to his head, yet without him even budging, hissing as it soon transformed back into its regular state.

Now sprawled on the ground and lacking any weapon, Inuyasha could only prop himself up with his elbows, yet his expression still showed nothing but anger.

Sesshomaru charged at his half-brother one last time, lifting his blade up in the air with silent, yet murderous intent.

But just as he was about to land his final and deadly attack, an arrow flew into his field of vision, right before his golden orbs, same as it did that day on Mt. Hakurei, cutting through the air with incredible speed and glowing with the most brilliant magenta spiritual energy, plunging into the soil right before Inuyasha's feet as its wall of holy aura successfully blocked Tokijin's blade, neutralizing its youki and spreading through the weapon, all the way to Sesshomaru's right hand, eventually scorching his flesh.

Immediately recoiling and providing himself with a safe enough distance, Sesshomaru turned his head to the source of the sudden attack, locking his golden eyes with annoyed mahogany ones. Kikyo said nothing as she simply lowered her bow, approaching her companion and granting him with a deep frown and an irritated expression.

"Inuyasha." She spoke firmly, anger clear in her voice as she lowered her sharp gaze to the half-demon still on the ground, grabbing his attention. "Naraku will seek different ways of feeding you with lies about me. Do not fall for any of them, ever again."

Blinking at her words, he quickly climbed to his feet, both of his hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth.

"I don't care about that, Kikyo!" He answered, stepping towards her, "I'm here to take you with me, I can't accept not knowing if you're safe or not after all."

"Stop right there, Inuyasha!" She cautioned strictly, surprising him enough to have him halt in his place, anger embedded in her features, "Joining Sesshomaru was not anyone else's choice but my own."

Hearing this, his shoulders slumped and his golden eyes narrowed at the following crushing information;

"I have given him my word, and I shall not break it."

Silence fell on all souls present as the afternoon wind blew through the area, the sun beginning to set in the horizon above casting the thick clouds and visible patches of the sky with a warm, reddish color.

"Tch." The half-demon spat, stepping towards his elder brother, yet only passing his form to retrieve his sword still etched into the tree behind where he stood, sheathing it quickly back at his hip.

Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo watched as Inuyasha began stepping back in the direction which he came from, but not before he turned his head back halfway, locking gold with gold once again.

"Remember what I fucking said, Sesshomaru!" He threatened, turning forward and jumping into the nearest tree, using its highest branches as leverage for his next jump, hurriedly disappearing from the area.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched at his vexing words, his mind involuntary venturing back to the memory of their talk near the priestess' village, realizing that perhaps he had denied too much air from circulating into his daft half-brother's head, preventing him from acknowledging anything he had told him that day when he firmly grasped at his throat.

Turning on his heel as he sheathed Tokijin back at his left hip, Sesshomaru said nothing, making his way back to the camp area with an unreadable expression and without even looking at the priestess. He only sat himself down on top of a raised tree root, then lowered his golden gaze to his burned hand, letting out an annoyed, silent breath.

Kikyo, however, maintained her position for a few more moments.

Impossibly irritated with the way Naraku had managed to worm his influence into the events before her, Kikyo released a deep breath, her fingers clenching onto her large bow.

 _'How utterly foolish.'_ She shook her head, closing her eyes.

Then, she turned on her heel as well, stepping back to the camp area with new intent, passing the inu daiyoukai as neither bothered to glance at the other. Without sharing as much as a word regarding the latest exchange, Kikyo reached the two-headed dragon, lowering herself to the clump resting on the ground next to the large youkai and taking out the packet containing the medicinal items she had collected in her stay with the group in case Rin ever got sick or potentially hurt. With a sharp movement, she tore through the fabric, sorting through the different kinds of plants and eventually gathering a handful of dried lavender cuttings, as well as a couple of aloe leaves into an improvised, round piece of wood serving as a bowl, not forgetting a small, flat-faced rock in order to complete her needed ingredients.

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo calmly made her way towards him, both of her hands supporting the bowl and her expression not revealing any of her thoughts before him. Carefully stepping between the arbitrary dense growth of the roots near his choice of a seat, she lowered herself to sit before him on a different root than the one he had positioned himself upon. Sesshomaru continued his silent observing as Kikyo propped the bowl on her lap, breaking the aloe leaves and extracting their liquid into the wood and on top of the dried lavender cuttings. She took the flat-faced rock into her right hand, soon crushing it all into an ointment unified in a dark color and a sweet, refreshing scent.

The daiyoukai glanced up at her focused expression, soon understanding exactly what was going through her mind.

"You are wasting your time." He remarked, straightening up in his seat, "It is a matter of mere days before this body of mine heals completely, therefore I do not require your remedies."

But Kikyo only silently lifted her mahogany eyes to meet with his golden ones, anger still reflected in her orbs and her sharp gaze pinning him down.

"I am hardly asking, Sesshomaru." She answered bluntly, her expression serious, "You are currently hurt and that leaves us at a foolish disadvantage against Naraku, especially when he proves to be able to manipulate others into making constant moves against us."

"You should not have fired that arrow, then."

Hearing this, Kikyo exhaled as she maintained his fierce gaze for a few more moments.

"If I didn't, your attack would have injured Inuyasha."

Lowering his head yet maintaining her eye contact, Sesshomaru's expression crossed with annoyance.

"I do not take orders from anyone, miko." He said with a low voice, "If Inuyasha desires to seek his own death by my blade, I would not hesitate to oblige."

She only stared at him with silent irritation for another moment. But instead of letting her emotions get the better of her, Kikyo understood this was all a result of herself not managing to share her exchange with Naraku in time.

She let out a silent breath, her expression softening as she dropped her gaze to the medicinal mixture in the bowl she was holding.

"After Kagura's failed attempt to gather information yesterday, an illusion of Naraku had appeared before me earlier this morning in your absence, Sesshomaru." She explained, breathing deep, "Naraku had most likely appeared before Inuyasha as well, spouting lies about myself and prompting him to seek my existence, while also attempting to make the two of you mindlessly harm each other."

Taking in this information, Sesshomaru shifted in his seat. Surprisingly, his mind detained more over the fact that the vermin had a private encounter with the priestess, rather than himself falling so blindly into his scheme.

"You should have spoken sooner." He only said as much, his stare never leaving her being,

Raising her eyes to meet with his pools of gold once more, Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side.

"I have tried to." She stated, lifting her left hand in the air, her open palm extended to him.

Maintaining his gaze on her for another moment in silence, Sesshomaru recalled the way Kikyo had approached him right before his half-brother tore into their conversation, as well as how she had attempted to voice out her disagreement to their fighting, only for himself to completely ignore her words in favor of following with the smoldering urge to expel Inuyasha's existence from the area as soon as possible.

Noticing the way her mahogany eyes scanned his own features, Sesshomaru caught Kikyo's realization of his own silent understanding regarding the subject, causing him to narrow his vision at her sharpness.

Then, he lowered his gaze to her reached out palm still held in the air patiently awaiting his cooperation in order to start her treatment. He allowed himself to explore her slender fingers and fair skin, studying her small features compared to his own for a while.

Eventually, Sesshomaru complied and lifted his scorched limb before her, but only close enough for the back of his large, clawed hand to ghost over her open palm, still not making contact.

Letting out a relived breath as she set her eyes down at his stubborn actions, Kikyo raised her palm slowly until contact was formed between their skin, catching the unexpected slight flinch of his fingers at the sensation. She blinked at how warm he felt against her touch, making her curiously wonder for a moment what is it about full demons and high body temperatures. But as she started examining his injuries, Kikyo soon filled with regret.

Sesshomaru's palm took most of the damage, yet the wounds reached all the way up to his arm, ceasing somewhere unknown under the sleeve of his pale kimono. Assessing the burns, she only lowered her right hand to the herbal mixture in the bowl resting in her lap, sending her index and middle fingers to scoop a small amount, then lifted them up, closer to his damaged limb in her grip.

The daiyoukai could only observe in silence as Kikyo began applying the scented substance to his injured skin, carefully spreading it on every spot at which her powers had harmed him, her tips tracing the redness through gentle and slow stroking movements, with the mixture proving to be rather useful as it somehow managed to numb the stinging pain. Now understanding the reason for the flowery and fresh scent her aura had always carried, He found himself also strangely fascinated by her delicate fingers and the thought of those possessing such impressive powers.

Finishing with his palm, Kikyo's eyes followed with his burns all the way up to his wrist, eventually meeting with the sleeve of his kimono.

"I am going to expose more of your arm." She notified him, still glancing downwards at her task.

Hearing no objection out of her patient, Kikyo calmly pushed the silky fabric back to his elbow, her eyebrows soon meeting with displeasure at the sight of the burns extending through most of his forearm. She only silently continued with her task, covering every bit of red she could detect with the herbal blend, her gaze eventually focusing on two dark red markings embedded in his skin, not sure whether those were part of the injuries needed healing or not. Staring down at them for a moment, Kikyo sent her clean ring finger to gently trace their shape.

Clenching his jaw, Sesshomaru breathed deep at the direct feeling of her caressing touch on his healthy skin. His rebellious heart unexpectedly behaved well, until now.

"Those are meant to be there." He quickly informed her, causing the priestess to stop her inspecting all at once as she simply continued with her task, applying the mixture on the rest of his wounds with both perfect precision and an unreadable expression.

However, the more she tended to him, the more Kikyo felt the heavy guilt spreading in her chest.

While she only meant to break this useless pattern which unfortunately characterized every encounter between the two brothers, harming Sesshomaru in the process was not her intention at all, as she had already realized before that sabotaging her own companion was foolish beyond compare.

And yet, all she could think of at that particular moment was a way to maintain Inuyasha's existence.

Kikyo blinked as the inevitable, bitter realization soon hit her;

 _'I was being dishonest to my own word after all by putting Inuyasha's safety above that of Sesshomaru's...'_ She quietly realized.

Letting out a silent breath, the priestess kept her attention down at her current task.

"I am sorry about this, Sesshomaru." She apologized, the unexpected sincerity in her voice prompting his golden gaze to venture for answers in her expression, his eyes quietly studying the way the setting sun illuminated her long and unbound hair, how the warm rays fell on her face framed by her dark straight bangs and smooth locks, caught in her mahogany orbs and exposing the well-hidden silent vulnerability that this woman in front of him fought so hard to conceal, the vivid color in them shining so impossibly bright against the colorful kosode she was wearing, all making it impossible for him to tear his captivated gaze away from her at that moment, causing his heartbeat to quicken below his layered armor.

Forcing himself to relax, Sesshomaru swallowed hard as he sorted his own mind, managing to compose his thoughts once more.

He couldn't help but suddenly understand that this side of the priestess was one which he was most likely hardly the first to witness, causing him to slightly frown at the thought of her appearing so defenseless before others as she tended to their wounds, regrettably also making him find logic behind pests of any race flocking to her being, especially a low-life vermin such as Naraku developing an unruly obsession for her existence.

 _'Naraku...'_ His prey's putrid name plagued his mind, reminding him of her words from earlier.

"What did that scum spout when he appeared before you this morning?" He demanded to know.

Kikyo glanced up at him in response, meeting with his pools of gold.

"He only spoke of matters which I was already familiar with."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at her vagueness.

"Tell me." He insisted.

Kikyo breathed deep, averting her eyes downwards to her actions.

"Naraku kindly reminded me of the fact that I am no longer part of the living, simply making me remember that once we finally slay him, I must cross over to the next world."

The daiyoukai kept silent to her words. Although her expression remained steady before him, he noticed her spiritual aura had weakened significantly, barely posing a threat before his own demonic energy. He could now already tell this meant the woman in front of him was undeniably sad. And although her realization was legitimate and understandable, at that moment, Sesshomaru was suddenly crossed by an irrational disapproval stirring inside him to the idea.

But before he could investigate within himself of the reason why;

"While fighting with Inuyasha earlier, you could have taken his sword. Why didn't you?" Her question interrupted his thinking process.

"Hmph." He mocked, raising his head while maintaining his gaze on her, "Be grateful that I didn't, miko, otherwise this amount of your soothing substance would have hardly sufficed."

Stopping her actions for a moment, Kikyo raised a slightly confused expression up at him, letting their eyes meet once again. She studied him in silence as the meaning behind his words soon flashed in her mind, making her lean back with quiet surprise;

Their father not only denied Sesshomaru of the killing sword, but also made sure that his eldest would never be able to use it.

 _'What a hurtful action to take against your own flesh and blood.'_ She thought.

Inevitably, her gaze fell down onto Tenseiga resting at his hip, with Sesshomaru's keen eyes following through her thinking process, managing to read through her notions.

"Do not attempt to seek logic behind it, miko." He said dryly.

Feeling the same sadness and understanding flow through her being, Kikyo's mahogany met with his gold once more, staring up at him as her eyes searched his features. Somehow, at that moment and against the warmness of the setting sun falling over his face and reflected in his orbs, Sesshomaru seemed surprisingly accessible before her, the same hint of well-masked unguarded emotions she had witnessed before, was now apparent in the deepest shades of his gold, making him appear almost human, even.

"Is this the reason for your disapproval of Inuyasha?" She further investigated, attempting to understand him better.

But as soon as the cursed name left her lips, she caught him immediately close up once more before her, disgust soon crossing his expression.

"Inuyasha does not deserve what he had received from my father, that is all." He answered simply.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Kikyo decided to press.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, watching him closely.

Staring at her for the longest time in silence, Sesshomaru's frown only deepened.

"While I, Sesshomaru, grew up in royal court and bettered my skills for dozens of years since birth, Inuyasha lived with humans and fled into the wild after his human mother's passing, barely surviving like a pitiful, stray beast." He answered, his voice low and his words dripping with venom, "Yet, my father still chose to grant an existence like that with power, while I, Sesshomaru received nothing but a dull blade that is useless in battle."

The priestess took a moment to process the information, never breaking away from his gaze.

Apparently, Sesshomaru's hatred of the half-demon ran deeper than she had thought, consisting of much more than a simple grudge against Inuyasha regarding him being bestowed with the killing sword;

Sesshomaru's very pride was shattered by their father's decisions, undermining his entire progress and ironically only further fueling his hatred and disdain for his younger, half-brother, not to mention his obsession for the sword, which he believed was his right to take.

Quietly, Kikyo only lowered her eyes to Sesshomaru's empty sleeve.

"Was chasing after that blade also how you've lost your arm?" She voiced out her following theory, making him glare at her sharp instincts.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time as they only stared at each other in silence, sitting in the middle of the forest illuminated by the warmness of the reddish colors around them, only the sound of the leaves rustling against the wind above spreading through the area and filling their space.

Continuing with her task, Kikyo focused her attention down to the wounds still not treated.

Somehow, she was suddenly overcome by the need to soothe the mind of this inu daiyoukai sitting in front of her.

"It is best to view this situation from a different angle, Sesshomaru." She calmly suggested, sending her fingers to once again cover the remaining burned area with the mixture, "Inuyasha desperately needed that power, while you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. Your father most likely planned to bestow each of you with something you lacked."

But her deduction only caused his mouth to form a thin line.

"I do not suppose I need to remind you, miko, that power is the only thing I seek. Naturally, a blade that brings back life is not something that I lack."

"Power does not grant one with true happiness." She reminded him almost immediately, as if anticipating his words.

"Human emotions are not something that I understand, and therefore, I do not need and never shall." He countered back.

Hearing this, Kikyo finally understood the true meaning behind their father's decision of granting Sesshomaru with the healing Tenseiga, causing her vision to narrow as she weighed her own perception.

Finishing tending to his wounds, she raised her gaze up, locking with his.

"Whether you like it or not, Sesshomaru, you have already shown concern, compassion and understanding towards your companions and strangers alike, thanks to that very sword which you deem so useless." She steadily explained, letting go of his arm as she straightened before him, "Perhaps this is what your father wished for you to see."

For a moment, confusion was undeniably evident in his pools of gold once he finished processing her theory, however, that was soon replaced by nothing more than blatant skepticism mixed with bitter mockery.

"If I had indeed shown these feeble emotions, then it was nothing more than a lapse in my better judgement." He dismissed entirely, narrowing his gaze at her, "Those are nothing but a weakness, as you have said it yourself."

Clenching her grip on the bowl in her lap as she realized he had misunderstood her completely, Kikyo's expression crossed with a hint of annoyance and she rose to her feet before him, now shooting him down with a sharp look.

"Those emotions which you toss aside so easily, deeming as useless and weak, are what I've lived a full life desiring and never truly knowing." She reminded him, her voice calm, yet her mahogany eyes pinning him down with undeniable fierceness, "This is an opportunity that was given to you by none other than your own father whom you claim to have valued so highly, perhaps it's time for you to stop contradicting yourself, Sesshomaru."

Reacting to her sudden actions, Sesshomaru rose up to his feet as well, now towering over her frame and flipping the dominance of the exchange.

"I, Sesshomaru, deem everything which I cannot fully comprehend as potential weakness, miko, and so should you."

But kikyo only maintained her calm poise before him.

"I did not think of you as a coward." She answered him simply.

Surprised by her impudent words, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and moved even closer to her, his face inches away from hers.

"You dare say I fear those notions?" He demanded down at her, his golden orbs boring into her mahogany ones.

She returned his inquiry with an annoyed frown, but the priestess couldn't help but feel incredibly warm with his close presence, the coldness hurriedly falling over the land around them as if nonexistent at this point.

"I dare say you should consider the possibility of true strength lying beyond just a flashy blade and a fancy title, Sesshomaru."

He stared down at her, the silent passion in those mahogany eyes of hers burning him with pure, iron belief supporting her own words, regrettably causing his body temperature to skyrocket as his heart once again accelerated against his ribs. But venturing deeper into her orbs, Sesshomaru suddenly overcame with unexpected comprehension regarding what she meant in her talk the day prior, causing him to involuntary inch back with quiet realization;

The feelings which he saw as useless, are the very force which drove this woman in front of him.

The will to move forward no matter what fate had in store for her, to finally be able to step out of her suffocating duty and let her heart experience what she always longed for with all that comes with it; emotions, needs, selfish desires, virtues and sins, is what bestowed her with this immense strength that she possessed, as well as what made her feel truly alive;

Truly human.

With his full attention still locked down onto the priestess' being, he went over her latest theory in his mind, analyzing it in silence.

While he deemed the notion as absolutely ridiculous, Sesshomaru still could not ignore her ability of perception and confidence in her judgement, resulting in the daiyoukai finding himself suddenly interested in testing the extent of this woman's belief in her own concept of humanity.

He quietly kept his fierce gaze down on her for a few more moments, feeling her spiritual aura clash against his own body with relentless waves in its usual hostile fashion.

 _'You will prove to me exactly how to find strength in these pitiful emotions, woman, especially when you so confidently dare to claim this was my own father's intention behind his decisions.'_ He mused, turning on his heel as he distanced himself from her being, his new decision already formed in his mind.

"I shall be waiting for you to show me, miko." He only answered this much, his golden eyes remaining on her form as he stepped past her, eventually turning his gaze forward with his sash soon extending below him, taking him away to an unknown location, leaving a slightly confused priestess behind, staring after his vanishing figure.

Among his silent comprehension, Kikyo also caught a glimpse of a mysterious conclusion flashing behind his golden eyes; a secret resolve which she couldn't quite name.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Whoever can understand what Sesshomaru had actually decided there can most likely get the gist of where this story is going to go, and if that sounds good to you, then buckle up since things are only gonna become more and more complicated from here on out, and I can't wait to write it.

 _Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews and positive support for this story! It really means a lot._


	14. Distraction

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I despise this cold season..." Jaken complained, letting out a deep breath and raising his yellow eyes upwards to stare at the sky, which were now concealed behind a new formation of heavy clouds, passing through the day's light and blocking the setting sun as their shadow cast all over the land, shortening the hours of light and summoning the darkness of the evening too soon for comfort. The day was nearly over with his master and the priestess remaining in the camp area while he himself was once more tasked with maintaining Rin's safety as she ventured for food, causing the imp demon to boil with silent irritation.

"Would you rather it was summer instead, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, stepping to the water current in order to fill her drinking wooden container.

"I would rather not concern myself with having to keep you safe through premature and dangerous hours of darkness, child." He answered, annoyance clear on his face.

The fact that he was once again forced to accompany this child to the river in order for her to fetch water and improvise something to eat sparked both confusion and displeasure within him, strengthening his thoughts from earlier about the necessity of inquiring his master about the undead human priestess.

 _'Sesshomaru-sama...'_ The imp-demon sat himself down against a nearby tree as he watched the child hop around, now filled with renewed energy, _'What is that impudent miko to you, really...?'_

"Oh, Jaken-sama!" Rin called excitedly, popping her head from between the trees, "There's so many tasty mushrooms here! I think they're your favorite kind, too!"

Hearing this, the imp-demon sprung to his feet.

"Well! At least you're good at something, Rin." He said, stepping in her direction.

But as soon as the small youkai reached his companion's location, an impossible strong surge of youki shot through the entire area, the intense compression against the environment causing the earth beneath their feet to shake as both Jaken and Rin wobbled on their legs, nearly falling to the ground.

"J-Jaken-sama?!" Overwhelmed, Rin quickly latched onto a nearby tree for balance.

Jaken whipped his head to the source of the sudden occurrence in the distance, quickly recognizing the sensation.

"T-That's Sesshomaru-sama's powerful youki! And... his despicable half-breed of a brother's too?!" His expression crossed with shock, a large drop of sweat falling down his worried, green brow.

Turning to the child, Jaken quickly straightened up.

"Come, Rin! We must return!" He announced, both of them hurriedly beginning to make their way back, stepping up the hill which would lead them to their desired campsite, between the dense trees and bushes, their steps quick and worried expressions overcoming their features.

"Jaken-sama! is Sesshomaru-sama alright?" Rin voiced her concern, using her hands to part the growth before her as she climbed further up behind the imp demon.

"Not that I am capable of deducting that from this large distance, Rin, but rest assured that Sesshomaru-sama would most definitely _never_ lose to a filthy half-breed!"

Taking his words in, Rin kept silent for a moment.

"What is Sesshomaru-sama's brother like?"

Directing his disgusted expression to her, Jaken stopped in his place.

"Half-brother!" He angrily corrected, "And also an existence not even worth talking about!" Exclaiming loudly, he puffed his chest with false pride, "Sesshomaru-sama is superior to him in every aspect there is! ...and evidently also sturdier against that miko's deadly attacks." The last part of his sentence was let out through a mutter.

Resuming their movement, the two continued their climb up the grassy hill, now with steady steps between the tall plants surrounding their every direction. The compressing feeling of the youki had now surprisingly disappeared as if the battle had been abruptly stopped, making Jaken's brows meet with confusion.

 _'Has Sesshomaru-sama finally slain that foolish half-breed?'_ He hopefully wondered to himself.

However, as they reached the top of the hill which could finally grant them with a clear view of their campsite in the not so far distance, both Jaken and Rin's expressions crossed with pure shock, their mouth dropping open as they instinctively lowered themselves down to hide beyond a thick bush, attempting to conceal their existence from the sight of the priestess tending to their master's wounds.

"W-W-What is the m-meaning of this...?!" Jaken whispered without realizing, his round yellow eyes bugging out of their sockets so much they nearly popped out of their place and dropped to roll on the ground. Rin, however, was suddenly overcome with happiness and pleasure to the occurrence before her, letting out a soft giggle.

"See, Jaken-sama. Sometimes Rin is right!" She whispered back to her companion, still cowering behind the bush, "Sesshomaru-sama most definitely lik –" But before she could even finish her sentence, the imp demon hurriedly sent both of his hands to cover his pointy ears, prompting her to stop.

"Hush, child! Do not dare say it!" He jerked his head in her direction, sweating profusely.

He swallowed hard as his eyes once again darted to the unbelievable sight of his master sitting so obediently before the priestess, his sole hand supported by her left one as the fingers of her right slowly spread some sort of a mixture on top of his injured skin. From his position and from such a large distance, Jaken couldn't see Sesshomaru's expression nor hear their conversation, but the way the inu daiyoukai sat so incredibly still in her presence, how his attention seemed as if it was so invariably fixed on the woman before him, the smooth flow of their powerful conflicting auras as if harmonizing with each other and the fact that he had even failed to notice both himself and Rin hiding in their current location, all reluctantly leading his mind into discovering some sense behind Rin's unthinkable assumption.

But just as he was about to finally begin to accept the possibility;

Both him and Rin witnessed as Kikyo suddenly rose to her feet, shooting the daiyoukai with a sharp look that sent chills down Jaken's spine even from his distanced location. Another moment of unintelligible shared dialogue between them and Sesshomaru soon followed in her example, stepping so close to her that it almost appeared as if they were the ones about to exchange fire between them this time, their harmonized auras from before now violently clashing against one another in their usual intense fashion, yet somehow still precisely restrained and maintained.

The concealed duo could only silently observe as the daiyoukai soon ended the exchange, stepping around the priestess while moving forward and away from the campsite, his fur sash extending far below him, lifting him away to fly to an unknown destination, with Kikyo's gaze lingering after his form as he slowly disappeared into the partly clouded, early evening sky.

"Oh, did they fight again?" Rin wondered with avid disappointment.

Easing his shoulders as he let out a breath he didn't even notice he was holding, Jaken used his Nintojo to prop himself back to his small feet, his expression turning displeased, once again.

"Just what did that insolent miko say to him now that made him once again leave us like that?" He muttered under his breath, letting out a deep sigh while shaking his head.

Then, he only sent his wooden relic to move the thick bush before him away in order to allow himself to pass through it.

"Come, Rin, there's no point in us staying here." He informed her, turning his head back to meet her gaze.

Soon picking on their presence as they reached closer to the campsite, Kikyo turned her head at their direction, her expression as always not hinting them of any information regarding the latest events. Noticing the imp demon's boring fierce stare into her being, however, she only tilted her head slightly to the side, setting her gaze down at his being.

"What is it?" She nonchalantly inquired down at him through a stoic expression and a steady voice.

Assessing her for another moment, Jaken swallowed hard and narrowed his yellow eyes up at her, then only whipped his head sharply to the side with a loud scoff, stomping away to sit by the fire, alone.

"Kikyo-sama..." Rin stepped to the priestess, one hand clutched into a small fist and raised to her chest, "Is Sesshomaru-sama alright?"

Kikyo lowered herself down to the child's eye level, her lips curving up to a hint of a reassuring smile.

"His wounds shall be fine." She informed, propping her right hand on her bent knee as her gaze shifted back to the darkened sky above, the same direction in which his form disappeared to, "Hopefully, Sesshomaru will be back shortly, however, I reckon we shall be spending another night in our current location until then."

With Rin's quiet nod of acknowledgement, Kikyo lifted herself back to her feet, then stepped past the child to the center of the campsite, where A-Un had rested. Stopping before the two-headed dragon's side, she reached inside the bundle tied to his saddle, soon pulling out her now dry, neatly-folded priestess attire and replacing its vacant spot with the empty bowl she still carried.

"Where are you going, Kikyo-sama?" Rin voiced her interest, both her and Jaken watching as she calmly made her way further towards the forest, with Rin's sudden question causing her to stop right before the wall of lush plant life and trees before her.

"To change." She answered simply, maintaining her gaze forward and soon resuming her steps.

* * *

The rocky ground was warm below the soles of his shoes as Sesshomaru landed on top of the steaming volcanic mountain, his golden eyes setting on the large skeleton of an unknown demon before him, marking the entrance to the house of the swordsmith. Hearing the sound of metal clashing against metal echoing from within, the daiyoukai began striding forward to it, his steps steady and his fierce gaze aimed at the old youkai sitting inside his workshop.

Turning to face him, however, the scranky old man jolted with alert, his already wide eyes expanding even more at the presence of his old friend's eldest son, and he could only stiffen in his position as he sat on the scorching ground, swallowing his sudden fear.

"W-What the hell?!" He croaked, halting his actions as the hammer in his hand froze in the air before his current task.

"Calm yourself, Totosai." Sesshomaru ordered with a low voice, narrowing his golden eyes down at the old youkai.

Totosai eyed him in silence for a few moments, a bead of sweat falling down his temple.

"H-Haven't I said it countless times before? I am not going to forge you a new sword, Sesshomaru!" He protested, lifting the hammer in his hand in a hesitated gesture and attempting to threaten the inu daiyoukai, yet the evident fear in his eyes failing from letting him appear as anything but a frightened insect from the latter's elevated point of view.

Quietly staring down at him, Sesshomaru said nothing, his expression unnervingly calm.

"That is hardly the reason I am here." He eventually answered.

Hearing this, Totosai lowered his hammer down.

He only studied Sesshomaru for a few more moments, attempting to assess the reason for the daiyoukai's visit, yet with little success. And once his curiosity got the better of him, he turned fully in his direction, an interested look crossing his wrinkled features.

"Have you finally come to thank me for the wonderful sword resting at your hip, then?" He dared asking, not a trace of fear appearing on his now blank face as the bold words left his mouth.

Sesshomaru only scoffed at his question.

"Do not push your luck." He cautioned dryly, his intense stare fixed on the old youkai.

Neither spoke for a moment, making Totosai's expression overcome with mild confusion. He found himself leaning more and more towards the conclusion of Sesshomaru simply coming there to kill him, the thought prompting him to silently begin calculating the fastest route of escape out of his own workshop.

But instead of charging for his throat, he noticed something shifted in the inu daiyoukai's expression.

"I have come to inquire about Tenseiga." Sesshomaru steadily informed him.

Straightening up in his seat, Totosai took a moment to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"Is that so?" He asked, visibly confused by his sudden interest.

Lowering his head slightly, Sesshomaru's piercing gaze evaluated the swordsmith in silence.

"This blade links life with ease." He began, his voice low, "However, can it also link flesh and blood, achieving a full-scale resurrection of the body along with the soul?"

Jumping eccentrically at his question, Totosai's round eyes widened further.

"How did your mind wander in that direction?" He voiced his bewilderment, lowering the hammer to rest on the heated ground below him as he quickly crossed his hands before his chest.

But his negation from providing a reasonable answer only sparked irritation in the younger youkai.

"Choose your words carefully and do not waste my time with pointless small talk, Totosai." Sesshomaru warned strictly, hints of annoyance in his tone, "Now, answer."

Tilting his head comically, Totosai sighed deeply.

"Something of the sort..." He weighted the possibility, noticing Sesshomaru's attention was completely focused on him, "Tenseiga truly is a great sword, but it cannot possibly achieve a feat like that on its own."

"On its own?" The daiyoukai further investigated.

Balancing his head back, Totosai narrowed his eyes up at him.

"Mind telling me who's life do you intend to preserve, Sesshomaru?" The old youkai asked, testing the boundaries of his patience as if unfazed by his threats, "Must be a very impressive existence to have you go this far."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru retorted, his expression as unreadable as ever, yet in that moment undeniable shock flashed behind his golden orbs for a mere moment, one which did not go unnoticed by his father's old friend, "I am merely interested in testing the limits of this dull blade, that is all."

"And yet, you have never appeared this attentive before me in your life... what happened to have you suddenly so intrigued by the sword's abilities?" Totosai pressed boldly, but as soon as he noticed Sesshomaru's murderous glare, he stiffened in fear, realizing he had successfully located and crossed the line altogether.

Clearing his throat as if to purge the bad atmosphere between them as well as lower the chances of his upcoming death, he closed his eyes.

"Well, Tenseiga was never meant to resurrect life in that way, I'm afraid." The swordsmith concluded, turning back to his work as his right hand once again gripped onto his trusty hammer, "It is restricted to the soul of a being, nothing less and nothing more."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru went quiet. The final answer echoed in his mind as he processed the information, not sure how to name all of these emotions which suddenly swirled inside of him. He narrowed his gaze with a deep breath, setting his thousand-yard stare on Totosai and his work as his thoughts drifted to faraway places.

Noticing his sudden silence, Totosai glanced up at Sesshomaru, catching his odd expression. If he did not know any better, he could swear to read that look which crossed his features in that moment as nothing short of disappointment. But the old youkai could only shake his own head from the absurd thought, his wide eyes eventually caught by the sight of his injured hand.

He stared at the wounds for a moment, realization soon hitting him just as Sesshomaru noticed where his evaluating eyes were resting, his clawed hand quickly balling into a fist as he swiftly turned on his heel and began stepping out of the workshop without sparing another word, thus terminating their exchange.

Totosai simply watched him in stillness as he made his way out of his house, disappearing behind the bony walls of his residence into the smoky air of the volcano.

Then, he let out a deep, relieved sigh.

"What a strange fellow, I really dislike him." He muttered under his breath, shaking himself from the residue of Sesshomaru's compressing and hostile youki still lurking in his house. "First Inuyasha comes asking about his Oyaji-dono's tomb and now Sesshomaru about the Tenseiga..."

He only resumed his actions as he let out a large breath of fire onto the now already cold metal rod positioned before him, heating the material and soon using the hammer in his hand to clash it repeatedly in order to finish his work, which was so suddenly interrupted.

"Those wounds on his hand, though..." Totosai noted to himself, his brows meeting with confusion to his following deduction, "Those burns were most definitely caused by a highly powerful holy spiritual energy."

* * *

Flying back to the campsite and carried by his long sash engulfing his legs, Sesshomaru was consumed by his own thoughts. He set his golden eyes on an unnamed point far into the distant night sky, feeling the chilly wind against his face and in his long silvery hair, the contrasting soothing freshness to the suffocating volcanic climate he had just visited as if coaxing him deeper into his own thinking.

 _"This is an opportunity that was given to you by none other than your own father whom you claim to have valued so highly, perhaps it's time for you to stop contradicting yourself, Sesshomaru."_

He narrowed his gaze as Kikyo's harsh words surfaced in his mind once again, her sharp look and undeniable passion and belief behind her mahogany eyes burned onto the back of his eyelids every time he closed his own, the memory successfully added to the unwanted compartment which accumulated all of the snippets from their numerous shared exchanges until now.

This time, however, Sesshomaru could only scoff at her arrogant words and false hope in this useless blade which was so unfortunately bestowed upon him;

Just as he had already deducted, Tenseiga was nothing but a mere one-feat gimmick, useless in battle and unfit for his being.

And to think the priestess had managed to persuade him into wasting his time by even considering anything more simply because she had appeared so invariably confident before him...

 _'How unbecoming.'_ He thought, his eyebrows meeting with displeasure at his own actions.

But the rebuttal to her vain belief surprisingly sparked a feeling far different than the one he had expected, making him clench his jaw in silence as he lowered his head slightly, releasing a steady breath. And his mind once again delved into the recent past, displaying Kikyo's form before him once more, the setting warmth of the sun illuminating her expression from when she had shared the details of her exchange with Naraku, how the deepest shades of mahogany in her eyes carried the weight that her words and expression seemed to lack, the way her aura had weakened and wilted to the concept of her inevitable destiny, all of it aiding him in comprehending her concealed sadness to her own condition.

Why was he even so detained on this image? On her obvious attempt to hide her silent dissatisfaction to this entire idea regarding her existence?

And most of all... why did he find himself suddenly so unable to accept it, as well?

 _"I dare say you should consider the possibility of true strength lying beyond just a flashy blade and a fancy title, Sesshomaru."_

That's right.

The same priestess who was able to appear so subtly vulnerable before him, was the same who so fearlessly suggested that she could comprehend his own reasons, as well as the same one who so insolently dared to insist on him giving this weak blade a second chance based on her unwavering belief in human emotions.

He frowned as the same fierce urge from before spread in his chest to his sudden understanding, the same one forming his resolve right after their talk and now causing him to fill with new motivation which easily overcame the sensation of defeat and confusion ruling him only moments prior.

Sesshomaru raised his head, setting his focused gaze on his destination.

He would not accept this pitiful capacity for his own capabilities and admit failure, and he would make sure to grant the priestess with a more dignified way of following with her presumptuous words while proving her ironclad theories before him.

 _'If the path to full-scale resurrection does not yet exist, then I, Sesshomaru, will forge it.'_ He decided.

But he would not tell her, just yet.

* * *

Kikyo let out a deep breath as she untied the straps of her cream mo-bakama, causing the burgundy kosode to hang loose on her body as the robe fell down all the way to her exposed calves. She folded the garment neatly, soon placing it on top of a tree branch to her left, making sure to balance it enough in order to prevent it from accidentally meeting with the moist soil below. Surrounding herself with dense bushes and trees while making use of the darkness of the fast-approaching night, the priestess began changing back into her miko outfit, not forgetting to allow herself a clear view of the campsite from afar, in case anything happened.

Lowering the colorful garb from her shoulders, Kikyo quickly replaced it with her white haori shirt, now already clean and mended. She wrapped the fabric around herself, reaching back to pull all of her long straight hair out as it fell all the way down her back. Pausing for a moment, however, the priestess slowly lowered her hands back down, joining them together as her gaze dropped to her actions.

Somehow, they still felt so impossibly warm from his body heat.

She quietly used her right thumb to gently rub the surface of her left palm to try and wipe the feeling away, but she found the sensation rather persistent, seemingly already deeply absorbed into her false skin and not planning on leaving anytime soon. Staring down at her hands for another moment, Kikyo couldn't help but wonder what is it about the inu daiyoukai that always sparked this unnamed warmth within her, a kind of warmth that was so subtle, flowing so peacefully inside of her, planting residue of tingles on top of her flesh like small bolts of lightning, almost making her feel as if her fake body had blood once again flowing through it, the sensation undeniably making her feel so alive, it was almost comically absurd, considering its source.

She blinked as she recalled their latest conversation, her mind somehow picking to display the sight of Sesshomaru's expression when they discussed his father's decisions, the undeniable yet rare hint of vulnerability and confusion flashing in his fierce golden eyes now etched into her memory.

She did not expect him, a full-fledged youkai, to carry such an honest and heavy burden like this, especially when considering the hundreds of years he had most likely already been alive for, with possibly no other soul to share it with. Granted, Sesshomaru was hardly the one to admit needing to rely on another being, however, the more she found herself dwelling on this fact, the more Kikyo found herself uncovering answers for questions which previously occupied her mind.

She lifted her brown eyes back to the camp area where Rin and Jaken sat, happily conversing.

Then, she let out an amused breath, closing her eyes.

 _'To try and surround himself with something other than hatred, for once...'_ She concluded, lowering her gaze back to her hands, _'A way for him to fight off his unspoken loneliness, to distract his own mind from sinking further into his own endless uncertainties regarding his insecurities...'_

Yes, this was most likely the reason for him taking Rin under his care.

But her quiet realization did not stop there, making Kikyo lift her head as she breathed in deep.

 _'Just as I did when I first followed the child...'_

Slowly wrapping her arms around herself, the priestess suddenly filled with the same warmth inside her chest at the idea of herself sharing such a basic human need like this with Sesshomaru of all people, the sensation surprisingly so pleasant and comforting, it was almost too consuming.

But a silent thought soon rose into her conscious, making her frown slightly with confusion;

How come... she had never experienced this particular warmth with Inuyasha, before...?

However, before she could explore the meaning behind this mysterious fact;

 _"A dead woman, pretending to be alive... there's truly nothing sadder than seeing how desperate you've become."_

As if on cue, the memory of her encounter with Naraku only hours prior to that suddenly resurfaced, his malicious words regrettably reminding her once again of the harsh reality she's in, grounding her back to her roots.

With a swift movement and an unreadable expression, Kikyo parted her hands and reached for her hakama trousers, soon dressing herself fully with the ceremonial garbs, fastening the red obi onto her high waist and finishing her preparations with binding her long hair back in its traditional white ribbon, with two silky strands falling over her shoulders.

Collecting the pieces of her previous outfit supported by the branches around her, she stepped out from the thick bushes and headed back to the camp, where both Rin and Jaken's stares soon fixed on her. Keeping her silence and steady features, Kikyo only calmly stepped past them both until she reached A-Un, opening the package tied to his back and placing her folded kosode and mo-bakama inside.

"Kikyo-sama, why did you change?" Rin's innocent question hovered behind her back as she tied the bundle back with a swift movement.

Turning around to face the child, Kikyo only granted her with a hint of a smile.

"I guess you could say these garbs assist me in staying focused on my objective, Rin." She replied, reaching down for the string of her arrow quiver, then propping it on her right shoulder.

"Good!" Jaken suddenly interrupted their exchange with a screech and a displeased expression as his judging yellow eyes bore into the priestess, "That flashy appearance from before was only distracting! It only makes sense for one to stay true to their duty and therefore dress accordingly!"

Closing her eyes, Kikyo let out an amused breath.

"That is correct." She respectfully agreed, shifting her gaze to the flames, "There is no room left for any more distractions."

* * *

As soon as the night reached its halfway mark, Kikyo suddenly sensed the presence of a familiar and intense demonic aura rapidly approaching her location. Not moving from her spot as she rested her body against the familiar tree trunk, she quietly observed as Sesshomaru gracefully landed before her at the new small clearing his fight with Inuyasha had managed to forge through the middle of the dense greenery. Completely silent, his golden eyes immediately found her mahogany ones and he soon began striding in the camp's direction, his tall form and demonic features bathed in the moonlight above as he calmly made his way towards her.

Kikyo rose to her feet at his presence, watching him eventually reach where she stood through a placid expression.

Stopping at a respectful distance from her, neither of them spoke as they only stared at each other in silence, the peaceful sounds of their companions sleeping around the crackling flames soon filling the air.

A part of her wanted to inquire where he had been gone to, but Kikyo found that need surprisingly overcome by the chance of allowing her gaze to quietly hover over him for a moment, assessing his being as if compensating for the inability to do so while he was away, testing her musings from earlier and applying them onto the actual individual standing before her, rather than only doing so in her mind, surprisingly finding all of her deductions about him still very fitting.

Keeping her quiet for a moment more, her eyes soon trailed down to his right limb.

"How is your hand?" She asked, mahogany flickering back up to meet with gold.

Sesshomaru raised his chin slightly at her sudden inquiry, never breaking away from her gaze.

He could tell there was something different other than her obvious change of clothes, a variation in the way she was looking at him, a quiet, subtle shift in her expression as if the priestess had come to some kind of a silent understanding about him, one which only slightly softened her features and granted her expression with an unnecessary hint of worry.

Was she perhaps still feeling guilty over this trivial matter?

"Your concern is misplaced, miko." He answered dryly, never breaking from her gaze, "My wounds are soon to be fully healed."

Hearing this, Kikyo maintained her unwavering stare for a moment more.

"Can I see?" She asked simply with a steady tone.

Sesshomaru tried to protest within himself against her subtle yet intense plea, but he soon resolved to simply letting this stubborn woman see for herself, and he could only reluctantly raise his right hand to hover in the air, following to her request and opening his burnt palm.

Approaching closer, Kikyo sent her left hand to support the back of his large, clawed one once again, making the daiyoukai tense at her touch. He maintained his unruffled expression, yet only immense displeasure at his own newfound unexpected lack of sturdiness spread in his mind. Tilting her head as she examined his injuries, her expression soon crossed with surprise and relief at the confirmation to his words;

Sesshomaru's wounds were already in their final stages of healing.

"I have already told you, this body of mine heals faster than that of a mere human." He began, attempting to focus his attention on something else other than the way the moonlight fell across her face and caught in her long eyelashes, "Your herbal mixture had perhaps quickened the process by a single day due to its soothing qualities, no more."

Raising her mahogany orbs back up to collide with his sharp, golden ones, Kikyo blinked at the information. Her sudden attention placed back on him and her expressive eyes searching into his own making his cursed heart quicken in its usual traitorous fashion against his ribs, as well as the unnamed warmth he had known so well to once again reside in his chest. The effect the priestess had on him was so impossibly strong on this night for some reason, her caressing spiritual aura as if pulling him in slowly but surely, almost dulling his senses.

Was it because she had occupied his mind since their departure that their current exchange feels this charged?

 _"Must be a very impressive existence to have you go this far."_

His heart skipped a beat as Totosai's sudden words flashed through his thinking, making him regret not killing the old fool for planting these budding ridiculous thoughts into his brain.

Thankfully, however, Kikyo's following words snapped him out of his dangerous and irrational trance.

"Well, I am rather pleased that it had any effect at all." She replied nonchalantly, her expression still unreadable, "You are the first full-fledged youkai I had ever treated, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her absurd answer as he took a moment to process the meaning behind it.

"You dared to experiment on I, Sesshomaru?" He demanded with a low voice, narrowing his gaze.

But Kikyo only let her lips curve up into an amused slight smile before him in response, the pale rays shining her eyes with a quiet, yet definite reply full of confidence and hinted with tease about her methods still proving to be successful and efficient, despite the daiyoukai's current realization.

She only basked in her silent victory for another moment, then let go of his hand, turning on her heel and stepping back to sit in her previous spot.

Sesshomaru kept his narrow gaze on her, his jaw clenching at the nerve of this woman which, much to his dismay, never failed to catch him off-guard. He let out a quiet breath, focusing his sharp eyes on the rest of the sleeping camp members as he stepped his way towards them. After scanning the surface for another minute, Sesshomaru located a raised tree route just outside of the camp's area, shortly stepping to it and eventually using it to support himself as well, his attention focused on the woods surrounding their location and with his back to the priestess, sitting in his usual regal fashion.

Kikyo's eyes were left to follow his frame as she calmly studied his latest reaction.

And silence reigned around them once more, with only the sounds of Rin and Jaken's shallow breaths filling their space, combining with the burning embers of the fire breaking against the heat of the low flames.

"Rest, if you wish." Sesshomaru suddenly said, once again grabbing the priestess' attention, "I shall keep guard until sunrise."

Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side at his unexpected offer as her gaze ventured over his long silver hair and straight posture.

Then, she smiled softly to herself.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Whoever guessed right about Sesshomaru's decision, congratulations! Unfortunately for him, though, following his pride never got him anywhere good.

So, there are a few headcanons here regarding the characters, and also the reason I have decided to write this entire story in the first place(Which I can now finally tell you a part of, without spoiling), that being the interesting parallels I could see with Kikyo and Sesshomaru's relationship with Rin, had Kikyo ever joined their group. There is no doubt in my mind that both of them would have been able to relate to each other while also benefit from Rin's existence _in the exact same way,_ which is something that to me is very interesting and such a shame we didnt get to see in actual canon.

Well, that is why I'm here for you, my readers, with this little project of mine.

I would also like to thank everyone who's so loyally supporting this piece! Your reviews and messages are what fuels me. Quick shoutout to: InuKag25, Western White Tiger, 8579, Proxy57, JustAReader, Yami2703, happycookiie, SoYukid, sastra, fabelliot, Noey, Kali, IHoneysuckle, Emma-D612, TeamCullenPotterJackson, frozenseed, Shion Lee, carla camacho and Guests!

Thank you for your continued support! I appreciate it!


	15. Comprehension

**A/N:**

Greetings, my flawless readers! Visit my newly updated profile for some general info regarding this story and some other stuff as well.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Morning came and with it the familiar feel of the early sun rays caressing her face, causing Kikyo's eyelids to slowly flutter open as she took a moment to scan her surroundings while adjusting her eyes to the brightness. Breathing the moist freshness in the air deeply, she rose from the trunk she had rested herself against, shifting to sit on the raised tree root with both of her legs to one side and facing the rest of her companions, who were still asleep against A-Un's endless warmth. After sending a single palm to block a mild yawn, Kikyo glanced all around through the misty fog which descended upon the forest, drifting in visible waves through the greenery, her eyes searching above it and soon locking with the golden, calm stare of a certain inu daiyoukai, who now quietly stood a tad out of their camp's boundaries, the lower part of his form engulfed in the mist with his head turned halfway back in her direction, watching her for quite some time, now.

Maintaining Kikyo's gaze for another moment, Sesshomaru only turned his head forward once again, then fixed his attention upwards, at the pale blue sky.

She observed his actions in silence as the soothing chilly wind blew through her dark, long hair and straight bangs, following in his example and focusing her attention in the same direction, soon sensing the very faint, yet undeniable trace of accumulated youki in the distance.

Rising to her feet, Kikyo propped the arrow quiver on her shoulder as her left hand grabbed onto her large bow. Then, she stepped in Sesshomaru's direction, reaching where he stood and stopping at his side with neither shifting their calm expressions from the sky above them.

"A clan of bird youkai." Sesshomaru stated through a low voice.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the source of the distant presence.

"Yes, however..." She began, the end of her sentence coming to an unfinished halt as she suddenly noticed their mysterious, yet undeniably large presence immediately vanishing.

 _'Had they been killed?'_ She deducted the most likely possibility, but her eyebrows met with slight confusion to the idea;

There were so many only a moment ago, yet no trace of a powerful counter attack to slay them all at once for their existence to just disappear as it did.

It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

Lowering his gaze to the priestess standing beside him, Sesshomaru remained silent. He observed her stern expression, noticing a hint of a quiet realization shortly crossing her mahogany eyes, her features overcome both with a certain understanding, as well as with some kind of an unnamed decision regarding their most recent finding.

"We should keep moving." She advised simply, lowering her stare forward.

He watched her swiftly turn on her heel, beginning to step back in the camp's direction as her long, straight hair attempted to catch up to her quick movement, dark locks ruffled in the soft wind and hovering in the air after her figure.

Keeping his position, Sesshomaru examined her being for another moment, and he soon followed after her actions, turning to step towards the campsite as well.

The hidden urgency in her tone just now, however, did not escape his keen senses.

* * *

The more they had neared the location of the suspicious presence, the more the scent of fire and death plagued the air, causing Sesshomaru to wrinkle his own nose with disgust. If not for the priestess' desire to follow and investigate after their discovery from this morning, he would have gladly steered clear from this awful stench of human blood, a foul smell that he had known since he was a child, yet couldn't ever stand. Yet, this woman currently walking beside him had another plan in her mind, one which he decided to quietly observe and see for himself, rather than pointlessly inquire about.

Glancing down at Kikyo from the corner of his eye as she strode next to him in silence, Sesshomaru scanned her features. Just like this morning, there was still something undeniably pressing residing in her current manner, a hint of change in her mahogany eyes, a certain tension inhabiting her aura as it hanged above her being in small spikes of energy, rather than its usual calm waves.

What was it about the presence from this morning that sparked this quiet urgency in her?

However, before he could venture for answers to his musings, the same presence from before reached his senses, causing him to turn his head rapidly in the sky's direction to his left.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken unnecessarily notified, his round, yellow eyes wide at the sight of countless bird youkai suddenly materializing in the sky right above a nearby human village. Pale and deformed, their pointy beaks and large claws were ready to dig into their prey below as they swirled in calculated circles, soon igniting themselves on fire and plunging down to attack the village's people.

"Ahhh!" Crying out with pure fear, Rin cowered into herself, covering her eyes from the terrible sight of the birds diving to latch onto each human, sucking out every last bit of blood from their bodies and eventually leaving them laying on the ground, grey and drained from their life.

Narrowing her eyes with intent, Kikyo began stepping forward to the end of the elevated cliff they were currently crossing.

"It is too late for them." Sesshomaru determined dryly, watching her actions.

But the priestess ignored his words, continuing on her way to the edge of the precipice in order to grant herself with a better view down the occurrence. Lifting her gaze up, she fixed it on a large some of the birds still hovering in the air, quickly pulling one arrow out of her quiver and readying it on top of her left pointer finger. With her sharp eyes locked on her target, she lifted her aim up with a smooth motion, drawing the ceremonial bow all the way back with her right hand until the soft feathers brushed against her cheek, right under her eye. Maintaining her straight posture in complete stillness for a moment, Kikyo soon released her arrow, her spiritual energy piercing the air with incredible speed and deadly precision as it tore through the many birds still lurking in the sky, the blinding light exterminating anything in its path, causing Jaken to scream with utmost terror and hide behind the two-headed dragon.

With most of their flock suddenly exterminated, the few youkai still collecting the blood from the villagers immediately halted their actions, flying up to group together. But instead of attempting to attack the priestess and avenge the death of their clan, they instead only lingered in their spot for a moment, making both Kikyo and and Sesshomaru observe their actions carefully.

 _'What are they waiting for?'_ Kikyo wondered, silently reaching to pull out another one of her arrows.

Just then, as if to answer her question, a figure materialized through hovering flames in the sky, taking the form of a woman with spiky black hair, crimson red eyes and dressed in fine armor. However, the weapon in her grasp was what truly captured both of Sesshomaru and Kikyo's attention, making them immediately shift their eyes to it;

The trident in the female youkai's hand had the vile scent of Naraku all over it.

Glaring down at them both after assessing the grave damage inflicted on her army, the woman's expression soon crossed with pure anger, the whites of her eyes turning green as her teeth extended to large fangs, the crimson of her orbs gleaming with murderous intent.

"How dare you!" She yelled, lifting the trident in her right hand and pointing it down at their direction, "Who the hell are you even, to launch an attack on my birds?! Answer!"

But instead of responding to her question, both Kikyo and Sesshomaru simply readied their weapons as they quietly stepped near each other, stationing themselves ahead of their companions, sword and bow drawn and prepared to attack at any given moment, depending on the female youkai's following actions.

Noting their intense, combined presence and powerful auras, she gritted her teeth.

"Did you not hear me?!" She demanded with pure rage down at them, swallowing her momentarily hesitation and attempting to reach some answers still, but to no avail, as the two of them only kept their calm yet fierce exterior, not planning on granting her with even one word resembling a hint of an explanation.

And tense silence fell on all souls present for a moment in which time itself seemed as if it had stretched far beyond what is considered reasonable.

Realizing she would most likely perish before she would get either of these odd and dangerous beings to converse with her, the woman cursed and reluctantly turned back, fleeing from the scene as both her and the few remaining birds vanished into thin air right before their eyes, their ominous presence disappearing completely without leaving a trace, just like before.

"She chose to avoid death, huh." Sesshomaru mocked through a bored expression, sheathing his sword back at his hip with a smooth motion.

Keeping her evaluating gaze on the spot in which the woman had disappeared into, Kikyo silently returned her arrow back into her quiver, lowering her bow to her left side.

 _'A follower of Naraku after all.'_ She concluded her theory from this morning, lowering her eyes to the horrors of the village. However, much to her surprise, the remaining villagers soon stepped out of their hiding, gathering below and noticing her presence, as well as Sesshomaru's.

"Oh, thank you, brave warriors!" They sincerely expressed their gratitude, their expressions soon shifting into pure relief and awe at the misguided concept of both the daiyoukai and the priestess managing to save their lives from the deadly attack.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru quickly turned on his heel.

"How meaningless." He scoffed, immediately distancing himself from the area and striding back to continue on his way.

Amused by his reaction, Kikyo simply wore a soft smile on her face as she slightly bowed before the villagers. Then, she turned around as well, following after her companions.

Turning his head back halfway to meet her gaze, Sesshomaru waited for her to match his pace, then focused his attention on the far distance, once more. Yet, he found his own mind still filled with endless questions regarding the woman walking beside him.

Had she suspected that this hindrance carried a connection to Naraku?

Was this the reason for her unspoken urgency?

"Seems like the vermin had made a pact with the birds." He determined with a calm expression, testing her reaction as his eyes fell to hover her expression, noticing her features still held the same odd and unnamed tension, even now.

Maintaining her silence for a moment, Kikyo soon nodded.

"This explains the presence of the birds leaping in and out of existence like that." She confirmed, letting out a soft breath.

"A barrier, huh." Sesshomaru deducted, traces of mockery residing in his voice at Naraku's pathetic tendency.

Kikyo let her unfocused stare rest on the horizon as she further pondered her loathsome enemy's possible motives.

"What reason could he have for requiring their aid, however?"

Weighting her question, Sesshomaru shifted his attention forward.

"Tekkei." He eventually answered.

Hearing his reply, Kikyo raised her gaze to him, studying his features as if to grant herself with more information about his most recent assertion.

 _'Tekkei...'_ The word replayed in her mind.

She had heard this name before.

Searching through her memory, Kikyo accessed a distant recollection, a time in which she was still a young priestess in training. As common knowledge for any spiritual being with the paved future of countering youkai of any kind and species, she was also taught of various legends regarding their world, with no doubt, one of them being...

Her eyebrows furrowed with silent realization.

"The queen bird daiyoukai with a connection to the Netherworld." She concluded.

Lowering his head, Sesshomaru's expression turned stern.

"It is said that Tekkei possesses the ability to enter it freely as her clan originates from that place." He further added.

Processing the information, Kikyo soon finished his words;

"And her way of creating the path there is rumored to be through a grand river of blood..."

Could Naraku be attempting to use this ability to cross over to that place?

Her vision narrowed as she lowered her gaze from Sesshomaru to the ground.

Why? What could he possibly have there that might be of relevance to him? Especially considering the all-known fact that the land of the dead has no way back from it.

Kikyo dwelled on the missing piece to the grand puzzle of their enemy's current scheme in silence in which neither her or Sesshomaru said anything more, theorizing what could be Naraku's objective in that place.

And sights of death and despair soon plagued her mind, displaying her the cursed memories of a time following to the events of her death fifty years ago, in which she had found herself floating in that same river, the putrid water decaying her body before her very eyes and soon leaving her as nothing more than a speck of light, forever lost and hovering in the dark depths of that cold, endless uncertainty, eventually consumed entirely by her own hate and the unfortunate circumstances of her death.

No doubt, there is nothing in there that could be of interest to her prey.

Suddenly, she blinked as a new possibility crossed her line of thinking.

"Naraku might not be interested in the Netherworld itself." She surmised, causing the inu daiyoukai to once again turn his gaze down at her direction, a hint of curiosity flashing behind the gold of his eyes.

Looking up to meet with his stare, she only raised her head slightly.

"His objective might be the border between this world and the next."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she caught the glimpse of irritation in her companion's expression, this particular theory perhaps striking him with a certain displeasure to the concept of Naraku ever stepping foot in that place. Studying his form for another moment, Kikyo suddenly recalled the same type of reaction registered in his features after he had saved that unnamed youkai not so long ago, back when she had first learned about the healing sword, Tenseiga.

Tilting her head slightly up at his direction, Kikyo filled with interest.

"Does that place hold something of importance to you, Sesshomaru?" She further investigated.

Averting his gaze away from her sharp instincts, Sesshomaru raised his chin as Kikyo's evaluating eyes hovered on his profile.

She waited patiently for his answer as their group continued forward, deep mahogany never tearing away from his being.

"My father's tomb." He replied simply, the wind blowing gently through his features almost following up to his words with further unnecessary heaviness.

Staring up at him for another moment, Kikyo eventually lowered her attention back to the path ahead.

"I see." She acknowledged.

And with that, only the sound of their steps through the rocky dirt they were currently crossing soon settled in the air, compensating for their lack of words.

"Your serpent helpers cannot reach that place." Sesshomaru's sudden statement broke through their silence, causing the priestess' expression to hint with surprise as her gaze once again fell on his being.

Raising an eyebrow at his subtle and yet most unnecessary way of alerting the obvious to her, she only let out a mocking breath.

There was no need for him to go through such lengths, as everything regarding their enemy's plan was still hanged by the string of assumption.

"Well then, if anything were to happen, my final destination would not be far, at least." She humored darkly through an unnervingly calm expression.

He narrowed his vision down at her twisted and hasty words, shortly turning to stare at the distance and letting out a quiet, yet deep breath. But his sudden silence to her testing of his reaction clued her in on something else that might displease the inu daiyoukai regarding this fact, sparking her suspicion.

For now, however, Kikyo decided against verifying it.

* * *

With the hours passing without any trace of scent from either Naraku, his offspring or even his newest allies, the group had decided to camp for the night, as both Sesshomaru and Kikyo agreed there was no greater or foolish waste of time than walking around without a clear target or destination, especially when they suspected their prey to soon choose another village in the area to acquire more blood from.

Therefore, they located a rather elevated spot in relevance to the land all around, a low mountain concealed by the dense forest decorating from its top grounds and all the way down to its base, surrounded by human villages and castles; an area with a fairly high probability of being attacked, granting the priestess and the inu daiyoukai with convenient access to whichever region the birds choose to strike at next.

And just like this, they patiently waited as darkness gradually colored the sky above, the chilling temperatures soon setting all over the land and prompting Rin to start a new fire in order to maintain the escaping warmth.

"Here, Jaken-sama, it's ready!" The child determined with excitement, pulling the stick supporting a roasted mushroom from the soil, shortly handing it to her green companion with a smile, then grabbing one of her own.

Enjoying her meal, Rin soon shifted her gaze to Kikyo, who was sitting on top of a flat-faced rock outside of their camp area, her attention focused on an unnamed spot at the sky above.

 _'It had already been a few hours, and yet no sign whatsoever.'_ Kikyo mused to herself.

There was no doubt in her mind that they were currently very close to the nest of the birds, with only Naraku's cursed barrier preventing them from confirming the fact.

She frowned lightly and let out a deep breath, attempting to ease her nerves.

Just then, as soon as she lowered her eyes back down, she sensed the unmistakable presence of a Shikon Jewel shard, not very far, yet well into one of the human provinces around their location. With a swift movement, the priestess rose to her feet, mahogany interlocking with gold once again as she began stepping towards where Sesshomaru stood.

But the look in his eyes was already of an uncalled silent acknowledgement, surprising the priestess.

"Stay here." He firmly instructed her.

She lifted her head slightly in response..

"Where are you heading?"

Refraining from answering for a moment, Sesshomaru turned his back to her, his expression crossing with intent.

"Naraku owns a human boy under his control." He answered, his voice low, "One who had almost killed Rin, before."

Taking in this information, Kikyo glanced at Rin, but her own expression crossed with mild confusion as she realized that instead of fear, the child's features displayed nothing but sadness and worry. Quietly examining this fact for another moment, she eventually turned back to face Sesshomaru's being.

"Do not kill that child, Sesshomaru." She steadily advised him, her voice softer than usual, "Naraku most likely has him forced into the current situation."

Maintaining his position with his back to his companions, Sesshomaru stood in stillness for the longest time.

"I shall not guarantee anything." He eventually said.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo's sudden demanding tone made him raise his head slightly, the tension in the air between them almost visible to the unassisted eye as the wind picked up through their part of the forest, rummaging through the trees and rattling their leaves violently as they detached from their branches, soon falling all over the area and onto the grassy soil.

Turning back around to face her, Sesshomaru locked his fierce gaze with her own, soon narrowing his eyes at her direction.

"If you are unsatisfied by my answer, miko, then I suggest you see for yourself what I mean."

Kikyo kept her stare on him, contemplating his unexpected suggestion.

Then, silent determination crossed her features.

"Very well." She replied.

And with that, they both set on their way, gradually distancing themselves from the campsite and leaving a very much displeased Jaken behind.

The sounds of the forest's wildlife echoed all around them as both Sesshomaru and Kikyo proceeded further through the greenery and towards the edge of the mountain's cliff, which would provide them of a clear view down to the human area. Breathing deep, Kikyo wanted to enjoy the freshness in the air at that moment, however, she found herself occupied by the urge to hurry and obtain this mysterious shard instead, causing her to tighten her hold on her bow. Walking slightly behind Sesshomaru as he strode steadily ahead, her mahogany eyes set on long silver hair and draped sash as her thoughts drifted away to further plan her next actions.

"Your change of clothes." Sesshomaru's unexpected words made her blink as her gaze focused, "What is the reason for it?"

Taken aback by his sudden inquiry, Kikyo maintained her silence for a moment.

Then, she straightened up, releasing a soft breath.

"These garbs are more efficient, that is all." She answered him simply.

But the way the breath dragged far after her words departed her mouth did not escape Sesshomaru's senses, prompting him to stop his movement as he turned on his heel to face her altogether, meeting her gaze once more. Observing her spiritual aura carefully, his expression crossed with further displeasure.

"Is it a result of what that vermin had spewed of your existence, causing you to also exude this silent constant uneasiness around you, lately?" He boldly determined through a masked question, irritation clear in his voice.

furrowing her eyebrows at his remarkable ability of perception, Kikyo's gaze sharpened.

"It doesn't matter, Sesshomaru."

Noticing his piercing stare on her, she prepared herself for his inevitable pressing on the matter, for his silent, yet dominant way of attempting to obtain whatever information he wanted out of her, and she could only hold her ground before him with perfect poise, awaiting his next course of action.

But Sesshomaru only lowered his head at her response while maintaining her eye contact, his expression crossing with acknowledgment, instead.

"Soon, you wouldn't need to concern yourself with his pitiful words, any longer." He said, turning back to resume his steps, his significantly softer than usual tone striking confusion within the priestess.

Kikyo kept her studying eyes on his back as his vague assertion rang in her mind.

She could only deduct he meant slaying Naraku by his words just now, but before she even managed to confirm it;

The Shikon Jewel shard suddenly polluted with darkness, with the same familiar presence of the birds appearing in the distant sky, tearing through Kikyo's deep contemplation and causing both her and Sesshomaru to straighten up with alert. With no time to waste, both resumed their hurried steps and continued on their way, soon reaching the edge of the grassy cliff.

Just like earlier that day, the birds had now launched another attack, this time on a large human castle, setting it on fire while displaying the same measurements of slaughter against the people in it. Kikyo's mouth formed a thin line at the terrible doings below, but her attention focused on the presence of the Shikon Jewel, which, much to her surprise came from no other place than the back of a human boy.

That particular boy, however, was no ordinary one.

Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo could only watch from afar as the child suddenly turned around to face the very people he was protecting, lifting his weapon in the air and soon using it to slay them all. One by one, sharp metal flew towards each throat, blood spluttering in the air and staining his clothes, yet his expression remained completely blank at his own actions. Leaving a single woman alive, he stepped forward through the bloody ground to her direction, but before he could land his final attack, they witnessed one of Inuyasha's companions reaching his location, screaming for his name and successfully halting his doings, thus allowing the terrified woman to escape.

Kohaku... was his name.

 _'Why is he not slaying this girl?'_ Kikyo mused, her mahogany eyes narrowing at the child stopping entirely of his actions, with both of them standing in stillness amidst of the burning castle, staring at each other.

And they only stayed this way for the longest time.

Suddenly, a fast object flew through the air, catching both Sesshomaru and Kikyo's attention as it let out a strong gust of wind through the location below. Their eyes followed as Kagura appeared before them, now with the child willingly in her grasp, hurriedly escaping the province into the unknown darkness of the night.

Stepping forward to the edge of the cliff, Sesshomaru's expression crossed with intent. But before he could follow after his new target;

"That boy is not deserving of death, Sesshomaru." Kikyo began, prompting him to stop in his tracks as her gaze fixed on his being, "There is no current way of following him to Naraku's whereabouts without putting his life at risk."

Lifting his chin at her words, the daiyoukai only turned his head halfway back to meet with her unmovable gaze.

"Although under Naraku's commands, that boy's hands are still covered by the blood of his own kind." He answered harshly.

Approaching closer to where he was, Kikyo stopped beside him on the edge of the grassy precipice, their gazes never breaking.

"His actions are entirely controlled by the Shikon fragment embedded in his neck, corrupted by Naraku."

But the information only faintly deterred Sesshomaru's thinking, causing him to shift and face the priestess standing at his side as a hint of irritation crossed his expression.

"This fact hardly erases the boy's sins." He countered, narrowing his golden eyes down at her.

Tilting her head slightly up at his direction, Kikyo calmly searched his features.

"Is there anyone who hasn't sinned in this world?" She asked him simply, her voice carrying a certain contrasting serenity to it, "Are _you_ free of sin, Sesshomaru?"

He kept silent to her words for the longest time, his stern features easing as his golden eyes examined her mahogany ones thoroughly.

"Are you saying that boy deserves to be spared?" He further tested her ideology.

She only shifted her gaze back down to the still burning castle, the ripples of light from the massive fire still raging below illuminating her profile and dark, silky hair.

"I am saying he deserves not be given up on, just yet." She answered, staring down at the girl left to stand between the countless sprawled dead bodies on the ground all around her.

And her eyes soon involuntary located a familiar existence consisting of red garbs and frizzy silver hair, passionate golden eyes and contrasting aura combined from two different species, hurriedly approaching the location of his broken companion, along with the rest of his allies.

She maintained her gaze down at them for a few more moments, then, let out a silent breath.

"Return without me, Sesshomaru. I shall follow shortly."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on her being as if assessing her vagueness. Then, he glanced down onto the far spot where her eyes were resting, noticing Inuyasha's presence as well. He took a moment to wrap his mind on the priestess most likely planning on sharing a private exchange with his cursed half-breed of a brother, yet surprisingly, at that moment he somehow found himself slightly less bothered by the concept than usual. His golden eyes found her again as he weighted her words, saying nothing.

Then, he simply turned on his heel, letting his fur sash extend below his feet as it lifted his body upwards, away from their current location and back to the campsite further into the forest.

Now left alone, Kikyo kept her gaze downwards.

However, a part of her couldn't help but detain on the fact that Sesshomaru saw through her current plan, and still so easily accepted it. She had predicted him to protest against it due to his strict hatred of his own half-brother, yet he had only silently acknowledged her unspoken current need, allowing her the freedom of action, instead.

 _"Is it a result of what that vermin had spewed of your existence, causing you to also exude this silent constant uneasiness around you?"_

She blinked at his most recent words suddenly finding their way into her conscious.

 _'Was I truly letting out such obvious discomfort...?'_ She wondered to herself.

Just then and as if on cue to yank her back into reality, Inuyasha's gaze suddenly met with hers, all the way from his distant position below. Maintaining her impassive expression, she only lowered her head while keeping his eye contact, transmitting her silent call for his presence before her.

She witnessed him turn to Kagome at his side, the girl heeding his words and soon lifting her eyes upwards as well, finding Kikyo's presence at the edge of the high cliff.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, but the tension that once reigned between them had suddenly significantly lessened, making Kagome nod once in approval, soon turning back to Inuyasha and uttering something before him, earning back his acknowledgement as well.

Kikyo waited in her place as she watched the half-youkai depart from his companions, jumping up the tall walls of the castle and through the rocky trail, using the uneven formation as means for him to elevate his own movement, eventually reaching where she stood and landing before her.

"Kikyo." He said, clenching his fists as worry soon meshed with his serious expression, "Is everything alright?"

Letting out an amused breath, the priestess simply reached back to pull one of her arrows out of the quiver resting at her back, her fingers enveloping its narrow shaft with silent purpose.

"Hand this to Kagome, Inuyasha." She only said, presenting him with it, "It has Onigumo's soil absorbed in it, therefore, it should pierce through Naraku's barrier with ease."

Taking the arrow out of her hand, Inuyasha's golden eyes suddenly widened as dark realization shot through him.

"Whaddya mean? Why not use it yourself, Kikyo?!" He urged, worry clear in his voice and his mind already leaping through countless hasty conclusions.

Easing her shoulders, the priestess kept her stare on him.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." She steadily reassured him, "I might run into some difficulties that could prevent me from using this against Naraku, that is all." Noticing his growing confusion, she released another soft breath, "Have Kagome keep this in her possession, However, it is up to her whether she uses it well or not."

Processing her words, Inuyasha's eyes fell down onto the arrow in his grasp.

"Seeing you here, I'm guessing you guys are also following after that bastard Naraku's latest doings..." He deducted, his golden gaze lifting up back to her.

Nodding once, Kikyo eyed him in silence.

"What have you gathered about Naraku's recent actions so far, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon lowered his head slightly.

"Naraku is trying to obtain the last Shikon Jewel shard placed in the border between this world and the next one." He replied.

Hearing this, Kikyo's expression turned stern at her ability to finally confirm part of her theory. But her eyebrows soon met with confusion as she further dissected the information.

"How did a Shikon fragment manage to access the border between the worlds?" She investigated the mismatching fact.

"Dunno, but Kagome had sensed it when we tried crossing through the gate." He answered.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the last part of his sentence.

"The gate?" She repeated his words.

Pausing, his eyes flashed with unmistakable hesitation, as if he had just shared information he had no intention of letting out. She noticed his jaw clenching at his own foolish mistake, but he soon shook off the feelings, recollecting himself before her.

"There's an underground gate to the border between this world and the next, located inside a mountain at the Realm of Fire, not very far from here." He began, his expression turning serious, "It's guarded by two stone henchmen... but it's very dangerous and impossible to go through."

Kikyo lowered her head yet maintained her eye-contact.

"I take it you have tried crossing it?" She asked.

Stepping forward and closer to her, Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Kikyo..." He uttered desperately, "That damn gate is impenetrable. If you force it open... you'll turn into stone."

She only maintained her unruffled expression to the information for another moment, then, turned on her heel, beginning to step back in the direction of her campsite.

"Stay safe, Inuyasha." He heard her say to the air, facing away from him.

But the half-youkai clenched his fingers around the arrow in his hand.

"Kikyo!" He called, the exigency in his tone prompting her to stop in her place and turn her head halfway back in his direction.

He breathed deep as the breeze found its way through their location, rustling up the leaves above their heads and granting them with the loud rattle of the greenery surrounding their area.

"Don't... go there alone, Kikyo. Take that jerk with you, if you have to."

She faced her destination once again, resuming her steps through the bushes and trees as his eyes lingered on her distancing figure.

"Rest assured." She only answered calmly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

And the canon plot returns to mesh with the story. I'm curious to know what you thought about this one, so don't hesitate to let me know.

Next chapter is also a fun one, I can already tell you this much.

 _As always, thank you immensely for your lovely support for this story! your reviews and opinions are the Kaze to my Kizu.  
_


	16. Influence

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ever since the priestess returned to his campsite from her lengthy talk with his despicable half-brother, Sesshomaru's silent, but thoroughly studying gaze was fixed on her being, observing the way she carried herself before him, how she calmly moved across his territory, eventually sitting herself next to Rin and against A-Un's side, engaging in a peaceful conversation with the child regarding countless trivial matters while carefully making sure to avoid discussing any of the morbid themes they had both witnessed only hours prior.

Sitting himself on top of a flat-faced rock slightly outside the boundaries of his campsite, Sesshomaru's golden gaze narrowed.

It had already been a long while since her departure from Inuyasha, yet her unruffled mannerism and unreadable expression still didn't seem to carry an intention of surrendering any information to him about it, the fact only rendering the daiyoukai further interested in the topic of their private exchange, especially since her powerful spiritual aura, much unlike before, was now exuding out of her being in a considerably calmer manner, the waves of her essence engulfing her body and drifting away into the air in such gentle fashion that not even A-Un seemed to be deterred by it.

 _'Was her talk with Inuyasha that reassuring?'_ He couldn't help but silently wonder.

But processing the possibility that his cursed half-breed of a brother might have managed to influence his own companion's mind in a way that he couldn't, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw with utmost aversion.

He let out a silent breath, uneasiness soon settling inside him, slowly but surely poisoning his mind and making him set his gaze into the far depths of the forest, against the cold wind meeting with his features and regrettably still carrying the faint scent of fire and blood in it.

Why did he allow the priestess such liberty in the first place? What sort of foolish misconception plagued his thinking at that moment for him to just easily accept her need to converse with Inuyasha like that? Wasn't he the one who made sure she would never even mention the half-breed's name in his own presence, again?

 _"I have given him my word, and I shall not break it."_

Sesshomaru released a mocking breath as Kikyo's words suddenly emerged into his conscious, the same strong-willed, unwavering assertion she had expressed before Inuyasha back when the half-youkai so impudently dared to show himself in his territory while also insolently believing he could convince her into siding back with him and following after his group, all of it assisting the daiyoukai in figuring out the source for his sudden crumbling resolve.

 _'For I, Sesshomaru, to be so easily influenced by that statement...'_

Clenching his hand into a fist, his gaze eventually dropped down to his palm as he re-opened his limb reflected in his golden eyes, blinking at the faint remnant of her attack from that day, the redness now reduced to small singed areas embedded in his flesh, barely even visible anymore, yet still undeniably present, nonetheless.

Just as the memory of her touch against his skin.

He breathed deep, his eyebrows furrowing with displeasure at his own uncalled-for, slight turmoil of mind. Straight-faced, Sesshomaru lifted his attention back up, setting his stare at the high distance, above the tall tree tops and further into the late-night sky.

But before his mind could involuntary dive further into the subject;

Long and pale serpent-like youkai deliberately flew into his line of sight, carrying orbs of light in their grip, soaring the air with a caressing yet haunting whisper and soon passing where he sat, prompting him to straighten up in his seat as his golden eyes chased their movement, all the way until they exited his peripheral vision entirely.

"Is there something on your mind, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo's nonchalant voice followed shortly as she slowly approached his location outside of the camp's area, deep mahogany soon colliding with fierce gold.

He silently maintained his gaze on her presence illuminated by the hovering glowing souls all around, his eyes evaluating her calm expression for a moment, deeming her question as nothing but distasteful, making him turn his head forward, not even answering to her words.

Letting out an amused breath at Sesshomaru seeing though her playful actions, Kikyo dropped her stare to her hand as she raised her palm up, fingers gently curled, granting one of her serpent youkai with a safe area for landing.

"Keeping you guessing regarding my exchange with Inuyasha was not my intention." She admitted frankly through a steady voice, breathing deep, "I simply wished to wait until Rin fell asleep."

Lifting his chin, Sesshomaru kept his silence for another moment.

"I do not care for your meeting with Inuyasha unless you have managed to gather valuable information, miko." He retorted, irritation clear in his voice.

Glancing at his profile, Kikyo observed him in stillness, her sudden lack of words provoking the daiyoukai to soon turn his head and once again meet her impassive gaze as he quietly searched for answers in her expression. She only studied his being for another couple of moments, focusing on the way his keen eyes and silver hair glimmered against the pale radiance of the souls now surrounding them both.

"I have." She eventually replied, her eyes never leaving his.

At that moment and despite his contradicting statement from before, Kikyo noticed a different kind of interest flashing behind his pools of gold, his long silence clueing her in on a surprising, hidden need for reassurance, thin eyebrows meeting with avid displeasure and his sharp look so intense, all of it displaying a stir of emotions so incredibly genuine, one which she never expected the daiyoukai to ever show before her regarding this particular subject.

And she found herself suddenly tugged after a consuming strange impulse and a hasty instinct, materializing deep within her and assuming control over her own actions.

"My meeting with Inuyasha was nothing but a way for me to trade information, after all." The words departed from her lips as if carried by a will of their own, striking slight perplexity in the priestess.

Composing herself, Kikyo set the sole Shinidamachu in her hand free to soar the air above their heads, lowering her arm back at her side as she fixed her mahogany eyes forward, tearing away from her companion with a smooth motion. Her expression remained unreadable before him, yet at that moment the daiyoukai noted her spiritual aura had undeniably spiked with a sudden irregular shift in its waves as those shot and scattered around her, the unexpected movement something akin to the act of momentarily losing control, only to quickly regain it once more in a matter of seconds.

Sesshomaru kept his observing gaze on her, watching as the breeze met with her features, the bangs framing her face and her long, dark hair all swaying according to its capricious wishes.

Then, he simply turned to stare at the distance once again, the heaviness residing in his chest only moments prior now significantly decreased, although still felt, weighting his mind with one suffocating thought in particular that never failed to spark his dismay;

The priestess was still successfully influenced by Inuyasha, his pathetic presence somehow managing to provide her with a certain peace of mind, even during such a formal exchange between the two.

For now, however, Sesshomaru knew there was nothing more to gain by further wasting his time on this trivial, yet most irritating matter, and that he should focus his attention on the current situation as a whole, instead.

"Tell me of what you have gathered." He demanded simply, his voice low.

* * *

As if in complete contrast to the night beforehand, the following day proved suspiciously devoid of any strange occurrences, resulting in the group maintaining its current location on the high mountain. The sun was already high in the sky, marking the middle of the day as it showered the land below with a rare comforting warmth for the cold season, the wind luckily pushing the morbid smell of the destroyed castle to the west, away from their tall position and granting their campsite with fresh breeze coming from the east.

However, as welcoming as the weather appeared to be, Kikyo found it hard to ease her mind.

Raising her gaze to the clear sky, she closed her eyes, once again attempting to sense any kind of presence in the air; any kind of trace to either the clan of bird youkai or Naraku himself, yet with no luck.

With the gentle wind caressing her features, she exhaled, her tense shoulders easing.

Then, she opened her eyes, a crease forming between her eyebrows with silent discontent.

 _'How long does Naraku intend to keep accumulating blood in this grim way?'_ She wondered, her slender fingers clenching their grip onto her ceremonial bow.

Inhaling deeply, Kikyo forced her mind clear, recalling that a certain inu daiyoukai had once already commented on her apparent uneasiness before him, with the same companion currently positioned not that far from where she stood. She blinked with further realization, also taking into consideration that as long as Naraku kept the barrier surrounding the bird's nest up, thus concealing its place completely, there was nothing more that she could do about it;

Right now and regrettably so, they were all idly waiting for his next move, shamefully caught in his web of tricks and most likely acting according to his vile plans, with the only remaining course of action being following along with it.

 _"A dead woman, pretending to be alive... there's truly nothing sadder than seeing how desperate you've become."_

Even if the concept itself was nothing short of immensely irritating.

"Kikyo-sama!" Rin's light voice suddenly called from behind, breaking her out of her deep contemplation and successfully purging every dark and impulsive thought she might carry altogether, "Rin needs help with tying the cloth to A-Un's saddle!"

Kikyo turned around to face the child sitting next to the low campfire, her expression regaining its calmness once again.

* * *

Night fell once again, lowering the temperatures around their high area significantly as darkness veiled the land, with not even the moonlight able to shine through the heavy clouds which drifted above, causing the mountain on which their camp was currently positioned to somehow appear even more ominous than usual.

Leaning herself against the tree bark behind her, Kikyo's gaze sharpened.

Somehow, she could feel the approaching move that Naraku was soon to make. Her senses flared inside of her as she raised her chin up, the weather itself making it seem as if somewhere, far away, a certain decision was about to be made, conjuring its charged energy with the purpose of releasing its consequences all at once, just like a feral and deadly storm.

She glanced over to where Sesshomaru stood, his attention focused on the sky above as well.

Then, his eyes found hers as if both shared the same thought, silently transmitting the readiness of the situation to each other.

There was no doubt now that Naraku was soon to let himself be known before them, most likely taking the last twenty-four hours as a means of preparation for a grand counter-attack.

And just like that, the sudden scent of the birds' nest reached their area, faint as it carried in the wind, slithering into their territory and reaching their senses, causing both Sesshomaru and Kikyo to turn their heads in the direction of its now exposed source.

Naraku himself, however, was surprisingly nowhere to be found in it.

"This foul scent!" Jaken sprung to his feet, shock overcoming his features, "Where is it coming from, all of a sudden?!"

Rising to stand, Kikyo steadily stepped in Sesshomaru's direction, her expression turning stern.

"For Naraku to suddenly lower the barrier only around the birds' nest like this with no further action..." She determined, her voice low, "This is too careless of him."

The daiyoukai silently lowered his gaze to meet with hers, taking her words into consideration.

"Perhaps he is asking to be put out of his own misery." He answered dryly.

But Kikyo's eyebrows only met with slight confusion, turning her head once again to the far location of the nest.

"This must be a trap." She concluded simply.

Then, her vision narrowed with realization.

 _'Naraku is most likely attempting to lure either myself or Kagome to the border between the worlds, in order for one of us to spot the last shard for him.'_ She silently acknowledged.

Keeping his studying gaze down on her, Sesshomaru lowered his head, his mouth forming a thin line at the priestess visibly hindered by such a trivial theory, even if true.

"Hmph." He mocked, once again grabbing her attention, "His pitiful trap bears no weight to it, we shall reach there and erase the vermin's existence before he even manages to see his own plan come into effect."

Staring up at him, Kikyo refrained from saying anything for a moment.

And she only nodded once in response to his blunt and confident assertion.

"We are following after the scent." Sesshomaru soon alerted his vassal, causing the imp demon to straighten up with a swift motion, hastily preparing for immediate airborne departure.

"Rin!" Jaken screeched, waking up the tired child sprawled on top of A-Un's back as he hurriedly raked sand onto the fire with his foot, successfully putting it out, "We're leaving! Move over and form some room!"

With everything packed, taken care of and ready to go, the group decamped in the direction of the new discovery. But the new location proved to be farther than expected, leading them beyond the valley and through the high and chilly mountains of the northern lands, resulting in the trip being longer than calculated, especially considering the scent being able to reach their location with such ease.

Landing between the mountains on a raised path amidst of the heavy and cold mist, the Shinidamachu departed from supporting Kikyo's body, moving to hover around her being, instead. But approaching the source of the scent, the group came face to face with nothing but a large, decapitated body of a colossal bird, slumped on top of a destroyed mountain, the entire area appearing as if it has suffered a grand battle, the freshly-wrecked ground scattered with debris and filled with various scents, one of them undeniably being Naraku's, as well as Inuyasha's.

Narrowing her eyes, Kikyo scanned the surface, her gaze soon lifting up to study the grand and headless remains of their previous enemy.

"Seems like we were too late." She stated.

Approaching to stand beside her, Sesshomaru only took another moment to assess the current situation.

 _'They are already there, huh.'_ He deducted to himself, the realization making him clench his jaw with silent discomfort, but not only because of himself being late to exterminate his prey;

The fact that Naraku did not wait for the priestess to arrive at this spot... could only mean one thing.

Unaware of his new course of thinking, Kikyo only lifted her gaze up at him, interlocking with his own through a calm expression. Then, she quietly turned on her heel, stepping away and back to both Jaken and Rin, still sitting on top of the two-headed dragon.

The daiyoukai's golden eyes followed after her being, her words not necessary for him to understand her upcoming choice of actions, her nonchalant attitude to the occurrence and its consequences causing him to breathe in deep in an attempt to settle the heavy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Kikyo-sama...?" Confused, Rin attempted to fish for answers.

But the priestess only smiled softly down at her.

"We must continue on our way to the next location." She informed, causing the child to blink as she tried processing the information, "However, it is too dangerous for you, I'm afraid."

Maintaining his position, Sesshomaru observed their exchange, exhaling his silent displeasure.

"Jaken, remain here." He ordered simply.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you heading to, now?" The imp-demon inquired, more bothered by himself being out of the loop rather than once again being told to keep Rin company.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes only found Kikyo's form once again.

"The Realm of Fire."

* * *

Following with Inuyasha's instructions and what he could describe before Kikyo regarding the other gateway to their current objective, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo detected the entrance to the underground cave, located in the middle of the Realm of Fire, right between the burning grounds of several active volcanoes, discharging their steam into the air and preventing the sun from shining through its heavy density, causing the area to both appear much darker, as well as devoid of any wind blow, settling in the stifling scent of the smoke and sulfur in the air while unfortunately dulling the daiyoukai's senses.

However, as soon as the soles of his shoes met with the dry and dirty ground below them, Sesshomaru stopped as his sharp and stern gaze set forward, onto the entrance of the large crevice, with the priestess standing not far behind him.

He kept his lengthy silence, soon turning to face her being with a smooth motion.

But the eerie knowing look in her mahogany eyes only opened a door for further disturbance in his mind.

Staring at each other through impassive expressions, neither Sesshomaru or Kikyo uttered a word to the air between them, the lack of wind in their area laboring their quiet exchange with further discomfort the more it carried on, almost amplifying the sound of their breathing along with the faint whistle of the priestess' serpent helpers as if to reimburse for their sudden stillness.

"We are wasting time, Sesshomaru." Kikyo finally spoke, her voice firm.

But her words merely prompted the daiyoukai to lower his head before her, his fierce gaze never leaving hers.

"Rin is now incapable of hearing." He began, watching her closely, "Unless you wish to never see that child again, I suggest you refrain from entering this cave."

Letting out a mocking breath, she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Has the rumor of this path being unwelcoming struck that much fear in you, Sesshomaru?"

Hearing her condescending tone, Sesshomaru stepped forward in her direction, irritation clear in his expression as he quickly reached where she stood, stopping right before her, the Shinidamachu soon circling them both as they glided through the air in smooth motions.

"Now that Naraku had already crossed the path to the next world, your presence is no longer needed, miko." He shot down at her.

But Kikyo only glared up at him in response.

 _'This again...'_ She mused.

"I had a feeling you would attempt to push me away from this potential chain of events." She admitted with annoyance, letting out a deep breath, "However, do not foolishly mistaken yourself, Sesshomaru. I bear no intention of backing up from this chance of slaying Naraku."

And with that fierce statement, she stepped to the side, striding past him as her spiritual aura once again regained its urgent pattern, the same tension from before now combined with undeniable anger, all of it exuding from her figure, making him clench his jaw at the unpleasant alienating sensation, as well as at the quiet understanding that, in contrary to what he was certain of until this moment, the priestess was only neatly concealing her uneasiness through all of this time before him.

 _'This woman...!'_ Sesshomaru could only watch as Kikyo stubbornly made her way through the entrance of the cave, the bright red of her traditional priestess outfit soon engulfed and consumed by the darkness and residue of the dense steam in the air finding its way inside, the sight fueling the cursed heaviness in his insides, once more.

And he soon followed after her, entering into the low depths of the rocky tunnel, where the gate was located.

 _'Such arrogancy!'_ Kikyo exhaled deeply, fists clenched and sharp gaze aimed forward, stepping down the angled surface with her companion following shortly behind, _'To think that he would follow my prediction and dare to try and prevent me from joining him, after all...'_

She wanted to retain her anger at the subject, but the more Kikyo processed what Sesshomaru said, the more she found herself filling with disappointment, instead.

 _"Stay with I, Sesshomaru, and I guarantee you will see your plan through."_

Her eyebrows furrowed at his bold offer from that night. Perhaps too bold for him to fully understand the weight that declaration carried with it, as well as the concept behind what it meant regarding their mutual alliance.

With every new step she took down the stifling cave, Kikyo further analyzed his recent words, each of them contributing to her growing silent puzzlement regarding his contradicting actions.

And she only narrowed her eyes in silence.

Of course there would be danger lurking in their mutual chase after that bastard, situations in which Naraku would not hesitate to use the lowest of actions to achieve his objective, areas carefully weaved into his plan that would grant him with leverage in the exact, precise way he wished to and people used as mere pawns in his game, following after his every command, be it by will or against it.

So why should that concept suddenly strike Sesshomaru with such avid disagreement?

Was this not the reason they had both agreed to form their alliance in the first place?

But before she could contemplate any further, they soon reached the end of the cave, greeted by a vast and ancient space carefully carved into the sturdy, rocky soil, the steam accumulated and covering its low ground granting the area with a true otherworldly feel to it, as you'd expect from the gate leading to the land of the dead. Stopping in her place and lifting her evaluating gaze upwards, Kikyo's eyes met with the two famous and large stone henchmen guarding its round entrance, sealed by a heavy-looking metal chain which draped all over its closed doors.

Wearing a calm expression, she turned to the daiyoukai positioned slightly behind her, mahogany once again clashing with fierce gold.

This time, however, she noted something unnamed had shifted in them.

"Are you truly going to pass your life to that bastard so easily, miko?" He pressed with a low voice as his words echoed against the walls of the cave, his expression crossing with irritation.

Clenching her grip on the bow in her left hand, Kikyo only kept her quiet before him.

"I will not allow fear to overcome me, preventing me from achieving my goal, Sesshomaru." She answered simply, narrowing her eyes at his direction, "Were you not the one who had previously offered we deal with Naraku's cursed being together?"

Hearing this, he stepped towards her, this time stopping at a fair distance.

"Assess the situation before you, properly." He steadily insisted, eyebrows meeting with intent, "That vermin did not choose a location in which you cannot sustain your powers by mistake, nor did he hurry to cross to it for no reason."

She kept her studying gaze on him, maintaining her silence to his explanation.

"Taking your life is his main objective, miko." Sesshomaru reminded her, his expression quickly returning to its composed nature, yet his golden eyes flashing with undeniable tension, "His current plan is designed with your exploitable weakness in mind, and for this reason he had only allowed himself to safely appear as a pitiful illusion before you, until now."

Processing his words, the priestess kept her slightly annoyed expression for another moment.

"I am aware of that, Sesshomaru." She countered, letting out a silent breath, "However, conflicting situations of the sort would inevitably repeat themselves countless times in this journey."

"Is this truly the extent of your insight, miko?" His harsh question almost cut into her reasoning, "Or are you simply that blinded by your quest for revenge?"

Confusion flashed behind her mahogany eyes for a moment, one which did not escape Sesshomaru's senses.

However, before she could even answer;

"Do you want to pass? Or do you not want to pass?" A low and heavy voice suddenly emerged into the vast space causing both of their attention to shift to it source, the eyes of the stone keepers protecting the gate flashing open above them, their pupils directed down at their forms.

Staring up at the lethal guardians, Kikyo stepped forward with poise.

"I wish to pass, please." She answered simply through a steady voice.

Furrowing his eyebrows with silent anger, Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed Tokijin, striding forward and readying his weapon at the upcoming threat.

But instead of fully returning to life and shortly attacking them both as Inuyasha had previously described would occur, the two stone henchmen remained in their place as the round gate slowly parted open before the priestess, the pale light showering the dark cave and illuminating its rocky insides with a brilliant glow, instead.

"You may pass, one who is no longer part of the living." The low voice informed.

Without saying anything, Kikyo raised her palm up, inviting one Shinidamachu to land on her index finger and soon sending it towards the open gate, only for it to fail the test and disintegrate against an invisible field, right before her very eyes.

Standing slightly behind her with his sword still drawn, Sesshomaru's stare bore into her being as she kept her position before the open gate, her form bathed in the unearthly glow as it called to her, inviting her to step past it and enter her desired location, one which carried the evident presence of the Shikon Jewel shard.

 _'If I must destroy Naraku in exchange for my own life, so be it.'_ She reminded herself, breathing deep, _'There is no room for any more distractions, after all.'_

Suddenly, the image of Rin rose in her memory, halting her movement before she could take a step forward and follow with her resolve, the recollection filling her insides in such a nostalgic way, a mixture of worry and somewhat of regret as well, something that she had almost forgotten existed.

Kikyo swallowed hard, forcing herself to detach from the restricting feeling and focus on her current objective, instead.

But as soon as she took the first step forward towards the bright light;

 _"The weak follow their designated path, and the strong create a new one for themselves to follow."_

Naraku's vile words shot through her mind, however, this time, the memory as if shaking her conscious and shedding a different kind of light on the situation before her altogether, causing her to blink with silent realization as her shoulders tensed with the new understanding coursing through her very being;

She was once again about to blindly follow after Naraku's paved plan for her, just like that night on Mt. Hakurei, a situation which Sesshomaru managed to read and figure out far better than she ever could, with nothing but her own vanity clouding her better judgement, assisting her in falling straight into her enemy's scheme and resulting in the daiyoukai rushing to seek her existence, eventually saving her life...

 _"Or are you simply that blinded by your quest for revenge?"_ Sesshomaru's question rang fresh in her head, causing her to let out a silent breath at her own newfound forgetfulness;

The real reason for her forming this alliance... was to forge a new path for herself in this quest.

One which Naraku could not ever possibly hope to control.

Easing her shoulders, Kikyo lifted her head slightly, soon turning to her companion and once again meeting his fierce gaze. This time, granting him with nothing but deep understanding residing in her features, the sudden change in her mahogany eyes prompting him to lower his blade back at his side, straightening up before her as he could now tell his words had finally sunk in, successfully deterring her from once again performing the same mistake.

"Do you wish to pass? Or do you not wish to pass?" The voice pressed above them, but their gazes remained locked with one another.

"I do not wish to pass." Kikyo answered calmly, hearing the gate proceed to close behind her as she moved towards Sesshomaru. Stopping right before him, her eyes ventured over his features, soon returning to study his keen golden orbs.

And neither of them spoke for a long moment.

"I shall respect your deduction this time, Sesshomaru." She told him, noticing the unmistakable hint of relief in the muscles of his eyebrows, his expression quickly composed to cold perfection before her.

 _'To think that he would go through such lengths in order for me to understand...'_ She wondered, all of her silent musings from before vanishing as if they never even existed at the fascinating feeling conveyed to her from his deepest shades of gold;

An avid look of satisfaction, and of a certain achievement.

Maintaining her gaze, Sesshomaru quietly observed her.

And he could only focus his attention on calming his nerves and heart once again, displeased by the fact that the priestess still managed to possess this much effect on him, even after being so unconventionally difficult.

"Send Jaken on your way back." He said firmly, attempting to occupy his mind with anything else as he stepped around her being and closer to the two guards, breaking away from her presence.

"Stay safe, Sesshomaru." He heard her say behind him after a long silence, soon sensing the now once again composed waves of her aura beginning to gradually separate from his being.

"Hmph." He mocked in response, his vision narrowing at the unnecessary thought, "I shall exterminate the insect quickly. For I, Sesshomaru, to be lured after that bastard this way is already shameful in itself."

Turning to glance at his back, Kikyo analyzed his words.

"An attempt at comforting?" She deducted bluntly through an impassive expression, her voice hinted with tease at his obvious and uncalled-for statement.

She could sense his sharp look all the way from where she stood.

"Be grateful that you do not require to take part in this pitiful game of tag, miko." He hissed, his tone hinted with annoyance, "That is all."

Letting out an amused breath, Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Slaying Naraku was not the sole reason I had wished to join you in there, Sesshomaru." She admitted, noticing him straightening up at her sudden confession.

And he simply turned his head halfway back, crossing her gaze once again as he patiently waited for her to further explain her vagueness.

"My grave was violated by a sorceress with a selfish desire of obtaining the Shikon Jewel shards, after all." Kikyo informed, turning on her heel and facing away from him, "Memorial grounds should not be disrespected, and especially not over such a trivial matter. I wished to prevent the same from occurring again."

His golden eyes lingered on her being as he quietly watched her step her way out of the cave until her form disappeared beyond the stone walls surrounding their space.

Then, Sesshomaru turned back to face his next target.

But as soon as he took another step forward, approaching close enough in relevance to the two stone figures, the familiar rattle of Tenseiga at his hip caught his attention, prompting him to lower his gaze to the unsheathed weapon.

 _'Tenseiga...'_ Sesshomaru mused, his vision narrowing down at the troubled sword.

"Do you wish to pass? Or do you not wish to pass?" The familiar low voice filled the space around him once again, causing the daiyoukai to focus his attention upwards at the open eyes of the statues now evaluating his being, glaring down at him from their elevated location.

But Sesshomaru only maintained his composure, refraining from answering to their inquiry.

 _"Perhaps this is what your father wished for you to see."_

Driving the blade of Tokijin into the rocky ground below him with great force, he placed his now unoccupied hand on the hilt of his father's legacy.

 _'Let's further test your words, miko.'_

Then, he silently drew it out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Another very interesting canon parallel that I've noticed is that only Sesshomaru and Kikyo are potentially permitted of crossing over the underground gate to the next world (Sesshomaru having Tenseiga and Kikyo literally not being part of the living anymore) so I definitely wanted to weave that detail into this story.

Also, sorry to whoever guessed the gate would be over at Inukimi's palace! lol. This story follows the canon route with minor changes, therefore there's a long way until we reach that part!


	17. Touch

**A/N:**

I want to thank you all for your nice feedback on this story! Your reviews and positive support really gets me going!

So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and please continue sharing your thoughts with me. :)

 _EDIT: New cover art for the story made by the most talented MasitaDibujante on tumblr! Thank you so much!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Picking on the scent and familiar youki of her companions not far from where they had last parted, Kikyo soon landed in the middle of a large field, located amidst of a lush forest and veiled by a consistent, growing layer of Lavender and Lilac flowers in various colors, the radiant view and fresh scent tempting her to inhale the pleasant fragrance deeply and enjoy the stark contrast to the suffocating volcanic climate she had just returned from. Composed, the priestess approached the resting A-Un, following after Jaken and Rin's loud chatter as she shortly stepped into their line of vision, causing the child's eyes to light up with happiness and the imp-demon's expression to cross with apparent confusion at her unexpected presence.

"Ah, Kikyo-sama! Welcome back!" Rin called happily.

Kikyo nodded once at the child, soon focusing her firm attention on the green youkai and making him flinch with alert, the blue-colored flower crown he had loosely stationed on his bald head quickly falling to the ground next to where he sat.

"Make haste, Jaken, Sesshomaru is awaiting your presence." She calmly notified, causing him to blink his round, yellow eyes up at her, "Take A-Un and follow after his youki to the cave's location at the Realm of Fire."

The imp-demon obediently rose to his feet, fingers clasped onto his wooden Nintojo as he timidly fixed his hat back on his top of his head.

Then, he only muttered something unintelligible under his breath to the priestess' vague indifference, quickly jumping onto the two-headed dragon's back, shortly ascending to the early noon sky and flying away according to her instructions.

"Kikyo-sama, why did you switch with Jaken-sama?" Rin's expected question soon hovered in the air as she paused her actions for a moment, her curious eyes seeking for answers.

Eyeing the child in silence, Kikyo noticed the subtle hint of worry in her inquiry, and she only lowered to sit down as well, disarming herself from the ceremonial bow and arrow quiver as she set them beside her form, camouflaged among the tall flowers growing from the healthy soil all around them.

"Worry not, Rin. We did not part on bad terms." She explained with a reassuring smile, terminating any unpleasant thoughts that Rin might harbor, "Sesshomaru assisted me in realizing that this time, it would be wiser for me to stay behind."

Staring at the priestess as she now shifted to sit with her bent legs to one side, Rin couldn't help but note the same change in her mannerism once again; how the air around her seemed to be much calmer, the heaviness as if gradually vanishing, almost like it was previously latched onto her shoulders, and was now barely even there anymore, granting the woman with the liberty of expressing herself more freely.

"Are you making flower crowns?" Kikyo asked, studying her actions.

Rin lowered her brown eyes back down, soon resuming her actions.

"Yes!" She confirmed happily, weaving a magenta-colored flower into a calculated spot in her creation, "Whenever there are long flowers like this, Rin can make pretty crowns if she has enough time."

Kikyo quietly watched her actions as her lips curved up to a soft, relaxed smile.

And she suddenly recalled the way the memory of this child had displayed before her right when she was about to take the first step towards the gate, how it filled her with the nostalgic feeling of regret, of worry and of wishing to see her, even if for one last time, making her halt her movement, both physically and mentally altogether.

This selfish, addicting happiness that she now felt cursing through her body, simply being able to sit in this field with Rin, enjoying the caressing sun and the soft wind against her false skin, a different reality, almost; unscathed and untouched by the circumstances, pure and whole.

A feeling like this... was more than enough to lessen the weight of her compromised decision, the small bit of it still left after the general understanding that Naraku would most likely not let himself perish that easily without even seeing her taking his bait and appearing before him, as he had planned.

Just then, her mind chose to halt on a different memory, a sight of a certain keen pair of golden eyes, transmitting the feeling of not only satisfaction, but of a certain achievement as well, all of it regarding her finally trusting in his words and heeding his warnings, unlike what had occurred that night on Mt. Hakurei.

Even now, she was still surprised by Sesshomaru putting that much effort in order for her to comprehend his perspective... and especially by how wrong she was, being blinded to his true intentions.

"Kikyo-sama, do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's bold question tore her from her musings as she quickly set her eyes onto the child, who had been staring at her for quite some time now.

Blinking with surprise, Kikyo maintained her silence for a moment.

"Well, I value Sesshomaru as my companion, Rin." She answered stately.

Rin kept her gaze on Kikyo, eventually lowering it back down to tighten a final loose stem in the crown, managing to complete her creation.

Then, she quietly rose to her feet, taking one step towards the priestess.

"That's too bad, because Sesshomaru-sama seems as if he like you a lot!" She determined ever so easily, placing the magenta-colored Lilac crown on top of Kikyo's head, who only sent one hand up to grab and adjust it, her eyebrows meeting with confusion to the sudden odd topic of conversation the child had chosen, as well as her bold assertions.

Analyzing what could prompt her into investigating the subject, Kikyo suddenly recalled a similar deduction from Rin, one which she had shared with her right after she had foolishly attacked the daiyoukai, following to his insulting of Inuyasha, with the child insisting that Sesshomaru appeared sad as a result of their slightly violent disagreement.

And she finally understood, releasing a silent breath and observing Rin as she now earnestly began working on another flower crown, this time, of white color.

 _'She's attempting to patch Sesshomaru and I together, mistaking us both for potential parental figures.'_

Kikyo wanted to mark the thought as nothing short of ridiculous and most definitely embarrassing, however, the more she theorized the possible source for these ideas in the girl's mind, the more she leaned towards the harsh fact that this was only an inevitable matter of time before Rin saw them as such.

Kikyo simply lowered her gaze to the flowery ground below her as the heavy realization sank in her mind;

Since Rin had lost her entire family, it was only natural that she sought to restore that same sense of balance she was currently missing, a concept of a healthy household and a stable ground to plant her roots in once again, a wish that she would unfortunately not get to see manifest into reality, especially not in this current, endless journey that she's part of, in which she is being blindly dragged from one dangerous location to the other...

Understanding all of this, Kikyo filled with guilt.

She was truly too absorbed in her own quest for revenge and unaware of the girl's needs, blindly and irresponsibly nurturing these deceptive hopes in Rin's mind through all of this time...

"I apologize if either of us had carelessly given you this false impression, Rin."

Preparing herself to an avid display of crushing disappointment on the child's face, Kikyo waited for her reaction.

But the look Rin gave her when she lifted her gaze up to meet with hers held no trace of the emotions she predicted it to carry, at all.

"You really haven't noticed it yet, Kikyo-sama?" She asked with piercing honesty, her brown eyes wide.

Taken aback by how undeniably confident Rin appeared before her, Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

And she felt her guilt suddenly overcome by a most consuming spark of interest.

"You seem very certain of your opinion." She investigated.

Rin only smiled wide, letting out a hearty giggle.

"Rin has been with Sesshomaru-sama for a long time! Rin can tell he cares a lot about you because you two understand each other so well." She answered.

Tilting her head slightly while maintaining enough balance to sustain the colored flower crown decorating the top of her head, Kikyo observed the child in silence.

"Naturally, we have a mutual understanding as allies." She countered simply.

But Rin only shook her head.

"That's not it, Kikyo-sama." She noted, weaving a single white flower right next to the other in a perfect fit, "Sesshomaru-sama seems different whenever he's around you."

Hearing this, Kikyo swallowed hard.

Somehow, this sudden statement sent the false feeling of hotness spreading in her cheeks once again at the sheer absurdity of the idea.

And she let out a small breath, attempting to clear her mind from being further influenced by the notion. What was she even getting this naively embarrassed over? She was no longer part of the living, therefore, this type of conversation was entirely irrelevant in the first place.

She was simply intrigued by what had made the child so inflexibly confident in her claims.

Noticing Kikyo's sudden silence, Rin blinked with further interest as she raised her gaze back to the priestess.

"Are you sure you don't like him back, Kikyo-sama?"

Turning her attention to Rin once again, Kikyo simply let out an amused, albeit tired breath.

 _'There is also one more important variable in this whole entanglement...'_ She reminded herself.

"The state of my existence is not one which allows me to focus on love, Rin." She answered simply, deciding to properly terminate any lingering chances this unexpected topic still potentially carried, "And even if it did, I am afraid my heart already belongs to someone else."

Halting her doings at the last part of Kikyo's words, Rin's expression turned surprised.

"Who?" She asked, her undivided attention aimed at her.

Contemplating whether she should dive into this complex subject with Rin, Kikyo kept her quiet for a few moments.

And the wind soon found its way into their location once more, swaying the tall flowers back and forth while running through her hair, whispering through the greenery all around in a low and soft sound.

 _'I guess it is better to let her know now in order to not disappoint her later with further misconceptions.'_ She decided.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo eventually answered, the name departing from her lips with a heavy, labored breath, "Sesshomaru's younger, half-brother."

Her charged answer left to fill the air between them as Rin said nothing.

"Oh..." She answered simply with understanding, but surprisingly, disappointment was still not registered in her features, "Is this Inuyasha person nice? Jaken-sama doesn't like talking about him."

Releasing an amused breath, Kikyo smiled, tilting her head slightly back and lifting her gaze to rest on the green tops of the trees above.

"Inuyasha is very kind hearted." She replied, but the next breath the priestess had drawn did not escape the girl's attention, "However, our relationship was sabotaged by Naraku, fifty years ago when I was still alive, resulting in us being forced to part our ways, now."

And his image resurfaced in her mind once again.

She had tried her best to appear as professional as she could before him when she delivered him the arrow for Kagome to use, but the passionate fierceness in his eyes and his worried desperation for her sake was still immensely hard for her to ignore and forget.

Finishing the white Lilac crown in her hands, Rin raised it up, carefully positioning it on top of her own head and making sure to adjust it properly for a perfect fit.

"Is that why you were alone before joining Sesshomaru-sama and us, Kikyo-sama?"

Easing her shoulders, Kikyo only nodded.

"I thought I could manage on my own, having a certain advantage over Naraku." She admitted, smiling sadly, "But I can now see that I failed to properly read the situation before me, therefore, I find this current arrangement somewhat suitable for myself."

Placing her hands on her lap, Rin straightened with pure happiness.

"It isn't lonely anymore, is it?" The child asked, smiling widely.

With her mahogany eyes finding the girl once again, Kikyo quietly processed her words, soon blinking with sudden realization.

Did Rin comprehend her situation and feelings, back then when they first met on the hill observing Mt. Hakurei? That same first talk they had shared between them... was the child able to read her that clearly, pushing her to insist for Sesshomaru's help and seeing what even she could not at the time?

 _'What a bright girl.'_ The priestess mused.

"I guess you could say that it isn't."

But a certain troubling memory soon replaced her pleasant thoughts, one which had been occupying her conscious regarding both its connection to Rin, as well as the circumstances of its situation as whole;

Another lonely existence that might possess a possible clue for their next course of actions against Naraku.

"That Kohaku boy..." Kikyo started, observing the child carefully, "Do you think you could tell me more about him, Rin?"

Lifting her eyes up to meet with Kikyo's, Rin's expression soon turned troubled.

Then, she only lowered her gaze down to her hands resting on her lap, her small fingers clenching onto the fabric of her kimono.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken eyed his master in silence, tightening his grip onto the mokomoko in his hands as they both made their way through the border between the worlds, flying among the thick, white mist shrouding the high and pointy cliffs of the land all around them, "W-What was the reason for the woman's sudden return, my lord?"

Refraining from answering to his vassal's curious musings, Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward.

"I have relieved the miko from her duty of accompanying me in this place." He eventually replied simply.

Suddenly filled with happiness as he heard the daiyoukai's unexpected words, Jaken's expression crossed with hurried relief.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! For you to prefer my existence over that undead woman... this Jaken is deeply moved –"

"Silence, you fool." Sesshomaru firmly cut into his rash misunderstanding, anger clear in his tone.

Jaken could only stiffen in fear and bewilderment as he stared at his master, who only maintained his attention aimed at the far distance.

And neither of them spoke for a long time, the heavy silence stretching far as they continued soaring through the dead land in the direction of the occurrence unfolding somewhere far into the horizon.

"Coming here would have only guaranteed her unnecessary death." Sesshomaru eventually stated.

Processing his words, Jaken's round eyes widened even further.

 _'For Sesshomaru-sama to be cautious enough of another being's existence, resulting in him planning ahead of his own actions...?'_ He blinked, attempting to wrap his own mind around the surprising situation.

 _"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama likes Kikyo-sama?"_

Jaken's first instinct to the memory of the child's ludicrous words was to violently shake his head, curse her for being so simple-minded and go on with his life without even giving the thought the luxury of his own time, however, now, that instinct seemed to suddenly prove far less powerful than before.

 _'Could Sesshomaru-sama truly...'_

But before he could complete the thought, Sesshomaru quickly drew out his sword, sending a powerful and deadly attack forward, his loud strike clashing against Naraku's unbreakable barrier and the shock nearly throwing the surprised Jaken off from his grip on the sash he was latched onto.

Opaque crimson eyes soon darted to meet with fierce gold, and the air filled with tense, suffocating animosity.

"Sesshomaru..." Naraku called, a condescending sneer plastered on his face, "Did you come rushing to save your little brother? Such a kind older brother..."

But the daiyoukai only ignored his pointless attempt of provocation, focusing his stern gaze on the large remains of his father, the tomb of the great Inu no Taisho, instead.

Outwardly relaxed, Sesshomaru scanned the grand dimensions of the skeleton in all of its glory, the magnificent armor and menacing size, unparalleled power and formidable presence still lurking in his bones long after his death.

It has been a long time since he last stood before it.

 _"Memorial grounds should not be disrespected."_ Like a caressing whisper, Kikyo's calm voice suddenly surfaced in his mind, prompting his vision to sharply detect Inuyasha's presence as his battered form wobbled inside a new gaping hole in the armor of the vast tomb.

And an annoyed frown soon found its way onto his features.

Without saying anything, Sesshomaru quickly lowered himself down before the half-breed, shoving Tokijin into the hard ground beneath his feet as soon as those met with the surface below them.

Then, he raised his only arm up, his fingers clenching into a tight fist as he directed it towards Inuyasha's face with great force, the impact sending him flying in the air and crashing through the ground, his back grazing against the firm, countless remains of various demons all around him.

Propping himself back up with his arms, Inuyasha lifted a hand to wipe the blood gushing from his most recent wound, inflicted by his older, half-brother.

"You bastard... what the fuck are you doing?" He demanded, anger embedded in his face.

But Sesshomaru maintained his quiet position, ignoring Inuyasha's companions quickly rushing to his aid.

"You worthless half-breed, disrespecting father's tomb..." He hissed at him, turning to face Naraku while quickly grabbing onto the momentarily discarded Tokijin, flying back up to his prey's eye level and dropping the confused Jaken behind in the process.

Now glaring at the cursed being before him, the daiyoukai filled with a consuming urge to wipe his existence off the face of the earth, his grip tightening onto the hilt of his blade.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Where's your newest companion?" Naraku's venomous words soon broke through the heavy silence.

Hearing his insolent question, Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes, soon releasing another deadly attack at his direction, but to no avail, as it only evaporated against the powerful barrier, leaving the loathsome being inside unscathed, just like before.

"Humph, not answering, huh." Naraku surmised with an amused smirk.

Barely even letting him finish his words, Sesshomaru swiftly charged once again, this time landing a point-blank hit against the barrier, but with little achievements.

He flew back to land on top of a pointy land-form, his jaw clenching with silent anger.

"If you want to cut me that much, then I shall grant your wish." Naraku mocked, exposing parts of his body out of the barrier and taunting the daiyoukai in front of him.

Lifting his Tokijin up, Sesshomaru released another strike, this time, successfully tearing through his enemy.

But the severed tentacles soon released a surge of deadly and putrid miasma at his direction, engulfing his form entirely and spreading everywhere, reaching all the way to the large remains of his father, which held Inuyasha and his group, as well as his loyal vassal.

With the misama eventually clearing away from his body, leaving him perfectly intact and undamaged, Sesshomaru only smirked with pity at the creature before him.

"Did you expect that feeble miasma to affect I, Sesshomaru?" He mocked back.

However, Naraku's demeanor remained both composed and amused at the occurrence.

"Even without affecting you, Sesshomaru, every time you cut my body, miasma shall pour out and instead destroy everything in this place, including the still living below." He explained.

Understanding the vermin's pitiful plan now, Sesshomaru's glare turned murderous as he realized Naraku once again attempted to use him as a pawn piece in his game.

He wanted to follow after his own urge and shower his disgusting being with endless, continuous attacks, with one of them eventually managing to penetrate his damn barrier for sure, however he now knew better than to allow this worm to have his way so easily.

"If you think I shall obediently follow with your pathetic plan, you are mistaken, scum."

Surprised, Naraku narrowed his eyes at his unexpected answer.

"Oh? How very astute of you, Sesshomaru." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm, "Seems like you've learned a few things from that woman."

Sesshomaru's scowl only deepened as his prey continued with his taunts;

"Tell me, was Kikyo too afraid to face me, sending you in her stead?"

Forcing himself to relax, Sesshomaru raised his chin as his boring gaze alone threatened to burn a hole through Naraku's barrier.

"That woman knows better than to waste her time on the likes of you."

Naraku smirked at his answer.

"Time, huh..." He echoed with a low voice, his tentacles swaying in front of the daiyoukai like bait on a string, "She sure has plenty of that, being already dead..."

Hearing his cursed words, Sesshomaru felt rage curse through his entire being, and he hurled his attack at him in fierce, yet restrained anger, his powerful strike eradicating the tentacles and dispatching miasma once again swirling down and slithering everywhere through Inuyasha's location.

But Naraku's gaze only sharpened at his actions.

"Hoo? You seem quite aggravated by the concept, Sesshomaru." He sneered, watching him carefully, "Does her condition bother you this much?"

Just then and before Sesshomaru managed to reply with yet another swing of his sword, Inuyasha released a new and unnamed strike up at their location, penetrating Naraku's barrier with ease and leaving him with nothing to further guard himself against the half-breed's following attack, sending countless shards of diamond piercing through his body.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru's grip on Tokijin tightened, quickly seizing the opportunity as the fierce urge to slay this abomination before him spread through every limb in his body.

"You no longer have the power to create another barrier, huh." He deducted, swinging his sword one last time, "I, Sesshomaru, shall exterminate you!"

With the hit successfully landing on him, Naraku was left floating in pathetic, arbitrary pieces. And realizing the severity of the situation and his own condition, he could only hurriedly open a portal to allow himself to escape the scene, but not before one last attack had been launched towards him, one which caused Sesshomaru's golden eyes to widen.

He blinked as he felt it; the familiar, undeniable sensation of unparalleled, powerful holy spiritual energy, the arrow cutting through the air before him and hitting Naraku straight at his core, exploding into a ball of blinding light.

 _'This power...'_ His gaze lingered on the vanishing remains of the attack, still glistering before him, _'The only one who is able to posses this much intensity in it... is her.'_

And his golden eyes soon darted below to examine every member of Inuyasha's group, with his gaze eventually stopping on his half-brother's existence as he watched him kneeling down to converse with Hosenki, their father's old acquaintance.

 _'Exchanging information... huh.'_ He recalled Kikyo's reason for her meeting with him, turning to once again face the subtle residue of her spiritual aura still lingering in the air before him, _'The woman had truly made her preparations in case I wouldn't let her attend this location...'_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's croak was suddenly heard from below, grabbing his attention.

Keeping his position for a few more moments, Sesshomaru eventually lowered himself close enough for his vassal to latch onto his mokomoko once again, then, without sparing another word, he only ascended with grace, departing from the area back in the far direction of the gate.

With Inuyasha's companions all following not far behind him, Sesshomaru soon reached the hovering doors located in the sky, and he stopped before the entrance, his gaze setting on their large dimensions. Then, he unsheathed Tenseiga in silence, forcing the gate to part open before them, revealing the inside of the familiar cave and allowing them to pass through, the suffocating hot climate and scent of sulfur soon bathing them all as they crossed back to the world of the living, reminding them of their current location.

Once each and every one of Inuyasha's group members landed inside the cave, Sesshomaru sheathed back his father's legacy at his hip, allowing the stone henchmen to rise up and take their neutral position as they stood on each side of the round gate, the doors slowly sliding to a graduate close, once more.

Silence now fell on all souls present, and the daiyoukai found this a good time to desert the area and head back to his campsite. He turned on his heel with Jaken still firmly gripping onto his draping sash, slowly stepping to the mouth of the tunnel which would lead him outside.

However, before he managed to take his leave;

"Hold up, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha firmly called, attempting to halt his actions.

But Sesshomaru only kept his steady walking rhythm, not even acknowledging his words.

"You prevented Kikyo from coming 'cause it was too dangerous for her... didn't you?"

Stopping in his tracks, the daiyoukai's eye twitched at the sudden inquiry, and he made sure to keep his gaze forward.

"That has nothing to do with you, Inuyasha." He answered simply.

"Why, you –!" Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. But before he managed to utter anything unnecessary, Kagome stepped forward, sending her hands to wrap around tattered, red fabric, shaking her head in silence and successfully halting his outburst.

"Inuyasha is grateful, Sesshomaru. Thank you." She genuinely called in his stead, tightening her hold on the half-breed's arm.

Slightly easing his shoulders under her touch, Inuyasha let out a loud breath, his golden eyes darting from the girl back to long, silver hair and draping sash before him.

"I dunno why, but Kikyo seems to listen to you..." He muttered in still, very audible anger, his scowl deepening, "So make sure to keep her outta trouble until we kill that bastard Naraku, ya hear me?"

Shocked by Inuyasha shamelessly daring to advise his lord on how to behave with the troublesome miko, Jaken's expression crossed with disdain, but as soon as he opened his mouth to reprimand the utmost disrespect unfolding before him, Sesshomaru's sash extended below his feet, interrupting the green demon's line of thoughts as his small hands quickly and firmly gripped on the soft fur, managing to prevent himself from falling as his master took flight through the rocky tunnel, rapidly distancing them both from Inuyasha's group and soon exiting the cave completely.

* * *

Flying through the hurriedly setting sun into the endless horizon, the darkened skies were already scattered with evening stars, not even one cloud preventing the glow of the crescent moon to overlay and extend its rays onto the tops of the trees and the high mountains in the far distance, the uninterrupted silence now allowing Jaken's mind to finally wrap around everything that had happened.

He lifted his yellow eyes to his master, noticing that as always, his attention was aimed forward, not even allowing him a clear look of his face.

Sighing heavily, the imp-demon frowned with confusion.

Not only had he witnessed Sesshomaru sitting so obediently in front of the miko as he let her treat his wounds with no form of objection whatsoever, but Naraku's taunting about the woman had also managed to influence his master into an attack fueled by definite anger, with the half-breed's words only confirming the fact that Sesshomaru had really prevented her from coming due to nothing short of concern for her safety.

He hated to admit the wretched possibility from before... but he now felt as if he could not contain his own curiosity regarding the subject any longer.

And he kept his silence, taking his time to perfect the eloquent words in his head.

Unaware of his vassal's notions, Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward, going over the latest occurrences in his mind, contemplating their meaning and assessing the situation in its freshest, most updated version;

 _'Naraku is now aware that the miko is by herself.'_ He deducted, clenching his jaw, _'However, his current pitiful condition after sustaining a direct hit from her charged arrow will likely prevent him from further attempting to chase after her existence for a while.'_

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru recalled his prey tearing to bits under the force of his final attack, yet still managing to survive, just as he did in that night on Mt. Hakurei.

 _'His heart must be located in order to properly slay him, after all.'_

His golden gaze narrowed.

The cursed heart which is the only way to ensure Naraku's demise... is the same heart that the coward had torn out of himself in order to be able to face the miko's existence at ease without having to worry about the power she held over him...

Sesshomaru let out a steady breath as his sole hand clenched into a fist, irritation still cursing through his system as a result of the scum's pitiful words.

But as pitiful as they were... somehow, they still proved to be effective against his composure.

Why was it _that_ particular question which managed to irk him?

 _"Does her condition bother you this much?"_

There was nothing of truth behind his vacant and pathetic incitement, after all.

"U-Um... Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken asked in a hesitated voice, an anxious drop of sweat running down his green face.

Refraining from answering, Sesshomaru only kept his attention on the far distance.

"In light of recent events, and as your loyal vassal, my lord, I feel it is my responsibility to inquire about certain mundane subjects to ensure comprehending the situation better... therefore... a-and please do forgive me if I offend you, Sesshomaru-sama..."

The imp-demon swallowed hard before the next words departed from his mouth, already wincing from the expected reaction it would carry;

"But... have you perhaps taken a certain special liking to the undead human miko, my lord?"

Hearing this, sesshomaru's golden eyes widened, and he soon turned halfway back to glare daggers at his vassal, sharp eyebrows forming a hateful frown and his youki spiking in a sudden hostile and deadly manner.

"You shall not spout such pointless drivel before me ever again, Jaken." He threatened firmly.

"Y-Y-Yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama. P-Please do forgive me!"

Turning his head forward once again, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

 _'A certain special liking...?'_ He involuntarily repeated, the cursed notion suddenly flooding his mind.

His scowl only deepened as the thought further sank into his musings, planting its roots deep into his conscious and spreading the unbearable, suffocating warmth in his chest.

Nonsense.

He's no fool to waste his own time and energy on such a preposterous notion, on such useless feelings that grant him with no merits, directed towards a human woman, and a priestess, no less...

His own father had fallen into the exact same trap before, after all; seeking comfort in the arms of a human woman, throwing his life away in order to protect her, leaving his entire legacy behind, a misguided army tossed into havoc and an empire stained forever by name.

There is no way that he would follow in his poor example and act so blindly and irresponsibly upon irrational desires of the sort as if those carried no weight of consequences to them.

He was far from being so careless.

And he most certainly did not inherit this embarrassing trait from his father, the great Inu no Taisho.

Before he noticed, the source of his companion's combined scent soon displayed before him, and he lowered himself to land amidst of the colorful flowery field, the smell of Lavender and Lilac rising to the air and filling his lungs as the soles of his shoes met with the earth below him. Glancing at the camp area further from his position and next to the rows of trees up ahead, he could tell Rin was already soundly asleep against the resting A-Un and in front of the steady fire.

"Well, this Jaken is going to warm himself against the flames." Jaken muttered under his breath, letting go of Sesshomaru's sash and soon stepping ahead to the source of heat.

Remaining in his place, Sesshomaru scanned the surface before him, soon picking up on Kikyo's spiritual aura as she stepped from behind the trees, holding Rin's water compartment in her hand, now filled with fresh water from the nearby river.

And his eyes involuntary darted to the woman as she calmly noticed his presence, their silent gazes interlocking and the world itself as if suddenly stopping around him as he could only observe her make her way in his direction through the flowery field, with her long, unbound hair swaying according to the wind's wishes. Clever mahogany orbs that reflected the moonlight above them soon ventured deep into his gold as she approached him, most likely attempting to decipher his every musing, a calculated expression devoid of any emotion, yet a body surrounded by a holy spiritual aura that secretly exposed everything she was attempting to conceal, her mysterious thoughts almost vividly displaying before him through the unique scent of her energy and the way it clashed against his own.

He only maintained his composure before her, studying the way her dark and smooth hair caught the pale rays of the moon in a white halo surrounding her being, falling across her face and shining on her smooth features. Without saying a word, he watched her closely as she now stood before him in silence like that, neither of them breaking their patient gazes.

And his keen eyes soon detected a sole magenta-colored flower petal, stuck well between the inner layers in her unbound hair right beneath her ear, seemingly not even discovered by the unaware miko.

He scoffed internally at the sight, the contrast between the small imperfection and her ever-so confident exterior causing him to once again fill with disdain for the thoughts which pervaded him before;

 _'To think that anyone would even dare to consider the possibility of I, Sesshomaru, emulating my own father's unnecessary attraction to human women...'_

The only reason for his decision of joining forces with this woman was in order for himself to benefit whatever he could from her existence. Stopping her from behaving in an uncharacteristically reckless or self-destructive manner were all premeditated decisions with a clear intention behind them. Her powers, impressive mental resilience even under pressure and knowledge regarding topics which he had believed only he could comprehend, had all proven to be worthy of his time.

And with that plan, he had also set his mind on achieving a way to maintain her unbalanced existence and grant her with a stable body, as well.

That was all there was to it.

 _"You prevented Kikyo from coming 'cause it was too dangerous for her... didn't you?"_

He narrowed his eyes.

The implication Inuyasha, Jaken, the worm, and even Totosai had all insolently dared to hide behind their preposterous words...

 _'How absurd, how utterly foolish, how undeniably –'_

"Sesshomaru?" Kikyo's steady voice broke him from his sudden, unruly trance.

And he only blinked with quiet realization as his golden eyes flickered to her appraising mahogany ones, noticing his large palm brushing against the side of her smooth, fair neck with his fingers deeply entwined in her silky, dark hair. Maintaining his silence and unruffled expression to his own unthinkable actions, Sesshomaru quickly regained control on his limb, calling it back and sliding away from under her hair, slowly running through her straight locks as the long strands gradually pulled forward, caught after his movement and falling gracefully to lay over her chest, his unreadable gaze eventually dropping down to the rebellious petal, successfully hunted in his precise grasp.

The breeze soon found its way to their location, it's gentle humming ran through the field as if coordinated to apply more weight to their sudden, confused silence, with neither saying anything in perfect, calm stillness, their conflicting auras clashing together in small ripples of energy, relaxed spiritual waves meeting with restrained, powerful youki in an endless subdued battle of dominance.

Then, without explaining himself or displaying even the slightest of hints regarding his own thoughts, Sesshomaru lightly straightened before her as he simply let go of the petal in his grip, proceeding to step to her side with a smooth motion, striding towards the camp area and passing Kikyo as if nothing had happened, leaving her standing in her spot.

With her composed gaze aimed down at the discarded colorful petal on the ground before her, she raised her left hand up, softly touching the heated skin where his palm had just rested against, the hovering residue of the sudden and bold contact bringing unexpected shivers down her spine and the familiar warmth to spread through her entire false body, once again.

Her fingers lingered on the spot for a few more moments.

She only planned to verify that Naraku had indeed managed to survive as she expected, however, now, that thought was erased in its entirely, replaced by unforeseen sheer puzzlement, instead.


	18. Effect

**A/N:**

This chapter is way overdue, please forgive me for the delay, and thank you so much for you wonderful reviews and support my dear readers!

I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...?" Confused, Jaken whipped his head after his master as the latter quietly strode past the camp area, continuing on his way to an unnamed location, "Where are you g –"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru harshly cut into his inquiry without even sparing a glance at him, his voice deadly and low, "I will kill you."

The imp-demon could only cower into himself with a terrified shudder as he rigidly watched his master's feet soon detach from the ground below them, his fur sash extending to wrap around his legs as it smoothly carried him away, into the chilly and clear endless night sky. With his mouth forming a straight line, Jaken's gaze lingered on his form as it gradually disappeared into the darkness, only a gleam of his long silver hair reflecting the moonlight above hinting his faraway position, soon vanishing entirely into the distance, as well.

Turning around and plopping back into his improvised seat against a large rock, Jaken sighed heavily.

Then, he lifted his yellow eyes and set them on the person who was last to share a lengthy exchange with the daiyoukai, watching her from afar as she remained in her silent spot, standing in the middle of the flowery field.

Eventually, she turned on her heel and began stepping to his location, as well.

Reaching the campsite, the miko presented him with a none-too-surprising impassive expression, but her attention was strangely fixed down on him, causing Jaken to swallow with consuming nervousness to the sudden unsettling atmosphere.

"Did he mention where he was heading to, Jaken?" She calmly asked, intense mahogany bearing a certain, although still very subtle and genuine wondering in them.

Narrowing his vision up at her, Jaken scoffed loudly.

"How should I know!" He bitterly exclaimed, crossing his arms before his chest, "Sesshomaru-sama barely tells me anything lately..."

Staring down at him, Kikyo let out a quiet breath.

"I see." She answered, stepping into the camp's boundaries and resting herself on top of a large rock, positioned across from the small youkai and closer to the sleeping Rin. She placed the wooden water compartment in her hand on the grassy ground near her feet with a smooth motion, lifting her now free hand to slowly disarm herself from the arrow quiver still supported on her back.

But raising her gaze back up, Kikyo noticed Jaken's tapering stare had never left her for even a second since her approach to the campsite.

"Is there something you wish to say?" She steadily encouraged, her expression unreadable.

An annoyed frown was quick to form in his green brows, but instead of lashing out eccentrically as she expected him to and possibly waking Rin in the process, instead, the imp-demon only released another heavy sigh, exhaustion soon overcoming his features.

"To think that I, Jaken, was foolish enough to even raise the possibility before him... stupid Rin." She heard him mutter under his breath in pure defeat to himself, his yellow eyes leaving her to focus on the bright flames in front of him as he decided to terminate their short-lived exchange, shielding himself away from her being and into his own thoughts.

But his quiet mumble was not left unregistered.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Kikyo allowed herself to keep evaluating his form and his words.

Then, she turned to stare at the child sprawled on the caressing greenery and leaned against the belly of the resting two-headed dragon to her right, the tall grass enveloping her existence and almost providing her small frame with a makeshift blanket.

Realizing the situation before her at that very moment, the priestess only lifted her hands upwards in front of the soothing warmth of the fire, closing her eyes.

 _'Seems like these two had coordinated an attack of their own...'_ She concluded to herself.

* * *

Landing on top of a high, rocky cliff, away from the strong flowery scent and the miko's presence, Sesshomaru breathed deep, finally able to provide himself with a remote location to sort his own thoughts. However, and much to his chagrin, the large distance still failed to calm the pitiful and uncontrollable pounding of his own heart against his ribs.

He narrowed his golden eyes and took a sharp breath, forcing his lungs to sustain the piercing coldness of the air in order to once again calm this cursed warm emotion that was stirring inside of him due to his latest unreasonable actions.

And his brows soon furrowed with silent displeasure.

Ignoring these unnamed and absurd urges that sparked in him lately was one thing, yet acting upon them was another in its entirely, deserving of his attention and alert.

How could he have let himself be so blindly absorbed in that moment?

For his hand to be guided by the strange impulse like that, pulled after the consuming need to remove that silly petal from her being as it impudently hanged before him, coaxing him into carrying out such an unnecessary action without himself even noticing... to so casually enter her personal space and for the act to feel as natural as it did...

Unthinkable.

But swallowing the cursed imaginary lump in his throat and feeling the cold breeze against his features as it swayed through his long hair, Sesshomaru took a moment of silence as a much-needed respite for his mind, soon realizing something else regarding the latest occurrences which so violently occupied his thinking;

Why did she _let_ him proceed with his actions like that, not halting his doings right away?

At that moment, he recalled the look displaying to him through her entrancing mahogany eyes as he pulled back on his palm, extracting the petal from deep within her silky, dark strands. There was no trace of fear in them, only silent wondering, interest, even, and her relaxed spiritual aura was reduced to almost nothing as if to deliberately not hurt him, granting him free access, instead;

As if to allow herself to quietly test him.

How absurd.

 _'That arrogant woman... does she truly not fear I, Sesshomaru, at all?'_

He quietly opened and closed his palm, attempting to chase away the endless, most irritating sensation of tingles on top of his flesh. Like tiny bolts of lightning, they spread all through his sense of touch, emanating from where his skin had met with hers, the warmth completely dismissing the coldness of the night and the wind as if those weren't even present.

Lowering his golden eyes to his traitorous limb, the daiyoukai clenched his jaw.

He could still feel her lingering presence there, just as the memory of her touch remained long after he had carried her following to Naraku's attack on Mt. Hakurei, and same as it did when he restrained her wrists that night by the river, as well as when she had unnecessarily insisted on treating his wounds, each occasion and each touch residing both physically and mentally, in his flesh and in that damn compartment in his brain, carrying the various memories of her, slowly but surely piling up without his consent or control.

Was he the only one troubled by this disruptive phenomenon?

Most likely; or else the miko would have been at least somewhat fazed by his approach earlier, if not displaying her emotions and breaking her calm expression for once, then definitely exposing it by her spiritual aura before him...

With both demonstrating anything _but_ mental disturbance to his close proximity.

Balling his fist, Sesshomaru set his gaze on the far distance, focusing on a small, nonspecific human village located right in the middle of the valley. Only a few pathetic-looking men were left to guard the entrance to their territory for the night, the image of them clenching onto nothing but useless human farming equipment for defense, believing that would suffice in guarding their existence from even the weakest of youkai, almost making him fill with pity at the forlorn sight.

Maintaining his unreadable expression, Sesshomaru only exhaled silently at the following realization which soon crossed his line of thought;

Perhaps he had foolishly let himself grow too soft, lately.

Coming to the priestess' aid and seeking her approval on various occasions might have falsely allowed her to mistaken her place in this alliance, causing her to feel an exaggerated sense of safety around him, a deceiving boost to her ego which permitted her to act in this insolent matter, the entire situation pushing their combined surroundings to consider inconceivable possibilities.

He was Lord of the Western Lands, to be feared and taken seriously by every being.

And the miko was no different.

* * *

The hours passed and the air still smelt strongly of the pleasant flowery fragrance from the field behind her, winding Kikyo's mind back to that same particular moment when Sesshomaru had responded to her voice, finally out of his deep contemplation, the flicker of his golden eyes as they interlocked with hers seemingly lighting a spark of realization which was absent before, as if he was somehow moving without even noticing, sunk into his own mind and engulfed deep into his own odd thoughts.

Could a similar question to what Rin had asked her earlier this day confuse him that much?

Pulled by a will of its own, her left hand lifted up to the still warm spot at her neck once again, her fingers gently tracing yet another place imprinted with the memory of his touch as if attempting to read answers from the sensation.

Examining the entire exchange, however, Kikyo couldn't help but detain on a single fact, one which she was most surprised by;

She did not feel any fear or even the slightest hint of alert at his clawed hand forming contact with such a vulnerable place on her body, on the contrary... among her silent confusion... she somehow felt so warm and safe, excited even, by his close proximity and the unexpected moment they shared between them.

Has she gone mad?

Sesshomaru is a full youkai, her unplanned ally in this endless pursuit after their mutual enemy.

What could have possibly made her overcome with unexplained curiosity to his following choice of actions?

 _"Are you sure you don't like him back, Kikyo-sama?"_

Letting out a silent breath as Rin's words emerged into her conscious, Kikyo observed as the wood snapped under the heat of the flames before her, emitting a loud crackle of the substance and releasing a few sparks to the air above the fire.

 _'I have let myself become too influenced by my conversation with Rin after all, huh.'_ She determined.

Searching her own mind and feelings further, Kikyo soon recalled hearing about an old belief, something that was theorized long ago, a speculation that reached her ears during her time as a young priestess in training, regarding living beings and shared alliances; how a certain way of life allowing individuals to operate together, see each other every day under consistent circumstances and spend continuous hours cooperatively, could inevitably coax those same individuals into developing a false sense of familiarity towards each other, one which could easily be mistaken for a deceiving feeling of fondness, with the positive experiences and warm comfort tied to their mutual alliance only amplifying the impact of the effect.

There was no doubt in her mind that both Sesshomaru and her had managed to fall into the rule of this theory, the mere daily exposure they had to one another most likely toying with them both into experiencing these deceiving and unlikely emotions, now.

Unfortunately for the priestess, however, her mind had no intention of stopping at this particular revelation, causing her to lower her left hand back to rest on her lap, fingers joining together and a certain heaviness spreading at her chest as her thinking wandered towards a dangerous territory, threatening her own pride;

Perhaps the fact that Inuyasha now had Kagome at his side... was pushing her into subconsciously competing with such a situation.

A place that should have been hers... was now taken by another woman, leaving her as only a spectator, watching their blooming relationship gradually prosper, slowly but surely successfully opening Inuyasha up as a person, providing him with a healthy basis to show different sides to him which managed to surprise even her when she noticed.

Her shoulders slumped as she let herself dive further into her thoughts.

The human mind truly is ultimately fragile like that... desperate and greedy; searching for this lost comfort which it once enjoyed wherever it can find it, whenever a potential candidate emerges, possibly serving as a target of projection for this selfish and extremely misplaced need, for primal instinct and blinding emotions...

She should have known better at the current state of her own existence, one which should always come first and never fail to remind her that she should cast away any notions of the sort, for those were nothing but pointless and fruitless agony for herself.

She was no longer part of the living.

Inuyasha had moved on.

And Sesshomaru was her ally, a full youkai.

If not for the necessity of this alliance to her, she would have never sided with him in the first place, even if he had surprisingly proven to be far more agreeable than she had ever expected.

The last part of that particular line of thought, however, struck a certain unexpected cord in her, prompting her mind to replay various scenes from their latest exchanges, times in which her unlikely companion came to her rescue, shared personal aspects of his life with her and respected her enough to seek for her comprehension on multiple occasions...

As well as the few times in which she had caught a rare, genuine glimpse beyond the curtains of his composed exterior, a glint in his golden eyes that reflected a more vulnerable side to him, somehow, assisting her in understanding him better.

But as impressive as an achievement all of that was, she now knew better than to mistake the cause of this development for something as naïve as affection.

And Sesshomaru himself had most likely reached the same conclusion as well, by now.

* * *

Kneeling by the fire as she did her best to preserve its consistent warmth for the now sleeping three residences of her camp, Kikyo soon sensed a familiar sensation, and she only glanced up to confirm its source as she witnessed Sesshomaru gracefully landing before her, his shoes meeting with the flowery field below them and his demonic energy as potent as ever. Throwing another piece of wood into the flames before her, the priestess calmly rose to her feet, keeping her position where she stood.

Neither said anything as their gazes soon intertwined, and Kikyo could only observe him as he slowly made his way through the high grass and around the many rocks surrounding their camp.

But instead of reaching where she stood as he normally did, She watched as Sesshomaru elegantly sat himself on top of a large, flat-faced rock across from where she was located, his golden eyes never leaving her being.

Studying the priestess, Sesshomaru lowered his head slightly at her direction. He waited for her to speak first, to let him know of her general thoughts, but the more he waited, the less she seemed willing to surrender any kind of special information to him. He assessed her spiritual aura, focusing on its pattern as it engulfed her being, however he found it only spread around her frame in its usual slow waves, impossible to decipher in any shape or form.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

A certain trait which was only unique to this woman in front of him was her refined lack of expression, an ability which she had perfected over the years of her human training as a priestess, making it impossible for him to know her thoughts. Usually, he sorted to read her emotions through her spiritual energy, which granted him with a rather accurate idea of whatever was going through her mind, but that was of little help to him whenever she proved to be so immensely calm like this.

 _'This woman had truly let herself rely on this excessive sense of safety around me, huh.'_ He could only confirm his musings from before, the notion sparking utmost displeasure in him.

"You seem on edge, Sesshomaru." Her steady, yet bold deduction reached his ears, and his scowl was quick to deepen at her words.

His golden eyes gleamed with silent irritation against the steady flames, the silver in his long hair catching the arbitrary light of the fire and shining his impressive features with a glowing warmth to them.

"You are too hasty to reach your incorrect assumptions of me, miko." He countered with a low voice.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Kikyo kept her stare on him.

"Am I?" She asked, the unwavering tranquility of her tone making him clench his jaw.

And another piece of wood snapped under the heat of the flames, the sound echoing through the stillness of the night.

Rising to his feet, he began to stride in her direction, stepping around the fire and soon reaching where she stood. With his expression composed to cold perfection, Sesshomaru stopped before Kikyo, his gaze scanning her relaxed expression and the way the intermittent shadows danced across her face, the light from the fire exposing her percipient shades of mahogany before him, still lacking even a trace of intimidation in them.

The unwanted and cursed warmth was easy to spread in his chest once again at her standing this close to him, however, this time, combined with a certain need to solve his most recent issue regarding this impertinent woman, to act in a certain way that would guarantee her remembering her place in this journey...

But the longer he stared into her large, brown orbs slightly concealed below her straight and smooth bangs, the more Sesshomaru felt his own resolve suddenly crumble before her;

What was his plan, exactly? Did he wish for her to show him fear?

Did he truly desire to impose such an unsuited expression on her face?

Observing him with silent confusion, Kikyo sought his golden eyes for answers.

And she was suddenly met with a quiet understanding, one which both surprised her, but also inevitably disappointed her altogether;

Sesshomaru had not realized the deceiving effect which influenced his actions from before after all, his mind now most likely plunged into a turmoil over some sort of misunderstanding regarding their current state and following to the concept of someone like him performing such an unthinkable act.

"Sesshomaru."

She turned fully in his direction, gazes entwined and silence reigning all around them once again, the humming of the birds to the now approaching dawn echoing through the depths of the forest above their heads.

Confirming his undivided attention was once again fixed on her, Kikyo straightened before him with poise.

"We mustn't let the situation escalate beyond our control, no matter the words that may reach our ears." She concluded simply up at him.

Lowering his head yet maintaining her eye contact, Sesshomaru blinked as he processed her words.

Judging by what she had just said, it sounded as if he wasn't the only one who was forced to hear a certain useless drivel which held no trace of true foundation to it, one which she had evidently already deemed as nothing short of poison for a coherent thinking process.

And instead of countering, the daiyoukai chose to listen as she continued, instead;

"Let us focus on ensuring Naraku's death with no further unplanned distractions, and without wasting any time."

The intense determination in her eyes was enough to convey her silent, strong will to forget all about what had occurred the night before and pay it no further mind, as well as not pry for any unnecessary and insolent answers out of him.

And an undeniable feeling of relief cleared his chest from the suffocating urge.

However, before he could manage to once again regain control over his own thoughts, the daiyoukai found that the last part of her sentence alerted a subtle flag in his mind, sitting unwell whithin as his keen senses caught somewhat of a decline in the surge of her energy, forming enough proof that his instincts were indeed, correct.

Breaking his gaze away from her, Sesshomaru turned to stare down at the steady flames.

"And after that worm is finally dead... what do you intend to do, then?" He tested, his neutral voice not giving away any of his thoughts.

Surprised by his question, Kikyo examined his profile for another moment, then, let out a deep breath, turning to stare at the crackling fire as well, listening to its continuous consumption of the wood it was fed with, the substance which was healthy and whole not too long ago, now already reduced mostly into a pile of brightly glowing embers.

"I must return to the soil and bones from which I came." She answered simply, yet her heavy words stayed to linger in the air around them both, the labored silence interrupted by a loud breaking of the remaining wood under the heat of the burning fire, "I no longer belong on this earth, after all."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru only glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, catching the undeniable hint of both sadness and regret once again finding its way to reside in her features.

He clenched his jaw in silence, not sure what was more irritating;

The unsuited expression on her face... or the persistent rattling of Tenseiga at his hip.

* * *

With two days managing to pass without any new sign of Naraku, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo had decided to venture towards higher ground in order to try and pick up on any scents connected to either their prey or his underlings, resulting in the group setting their camp on a remote cliff with a clear, undisturbed view of the green valley below them.

Standing on the edge of the grassy precipice, Sesshomaru's gaze searched the far distance. Before, he had expected Naraku to quietly cower somewhere in his headquarters and not act for a short while until he was able to recoup his pitiful strength, however, the fact that he had not even used his incarnations to launch a new attack during all of this time was beginning to appear rather suspicious.

"Anything?" He heard Kikyo's steady voice coming from behind him, sensing her aura as she approached his position, soon reaching where he was and standing beside him, her eyes scanning the endless land stretched before them both as the wind picked up through their elevated area, flowing through their garments and long hair.

"The coward continues to conceal himself." Sesshomaru answered, maintaining his gaze forward.

Breathing in the fresh air, Kikyo kept her silence for another moment.

"He will hide until it suits him otherwise." She determined simply, raising her head, "And even then, he would force someone else to perform the dirty work in his stead."

As if on cue, and barely even letting her finish her words, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo suddenly sensed a small presence approaching their location, floating warily in the air and soon entering their line of vision.

They watched in silence as the unexpected existence manifested in the form of a few insect-like youkai, hovering in the air before them. But looking past the odd sight, they both noticed dozens more of their kind appearing below as they made their way through the valley in accumulated groups.

"Humph." Sesshomaru scoffed with a bored expression, raising his clawed hand in the air, releasing a whip of light and swiftly sending it at their direction, slaying through their being with ease as the residue of their body disintegrated in midair.

Blinking with realization, Kikyo's vision narrowed.

"Yadori Sanagi." She calmly stated, focusing her gaze on the fewer groups now crossing through the valley beneath them.

"An feeble insect that latches onto stronger youkai in order to survive, huh." Sesshomaru continued, lowering his hand back to his side.

Furrowing her brows slightly, Kikyo kept her undivided attention down, her eyes soon shifting towards the source of the small youkai and the direction in which they came from, locating a few more approaching the area below as well, observing as they scattered aimlessly, desperately attempting to locate a new host for themselves to sustain from.

"For so many to run rampant like this..." She began, turning to stare downwards, "A large youkai must have been suddenly killed, however..."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her direction.

"The air lacks any scent from a corpse that big." He stated.

Lifting her eyes to him, Kikyo's expression turned stern.

"This is most likely Naraku's doing." She specualted, once again searching the distance, "What reason he has for his current actions is still unclear, but this isn't normal."

Keeping his silence and gaze fixed down at her, Sesshomaru observed the sight of quiet evaluation displaying on her features, with the priestess soon achieving a certain solution to her current issue. Interested, he watched her closely as she sent one hand inside her haori shirt, pulling out two small paper figures clasped between her fingers. Straight-faced, his golden eyes followed after her movement as she took one step backwards, discarding them to the grassy ground before her feet, quickly raising two fingers before her chest and closing her eyes to ensure utmost concentration.

And a single moment later, bright spiritual light suddenly engulfed the two small pieces of paper, piling up and compressing into itself, eventually forming the shape of two, short human-looking children, wearing blank expressions and colorful outfits.

Running towards the sudden occurrence, Rin's features crossed with shock.

"Woah!" Her excited movement turned hesitated as she approached closer, overwhelmed by how real the two individuals looked, "Two girls just appeared out of thin air!"

Jaken, who was still sitting in the camp area only widened his large, yellow eyes with pure terror at the impossible sight.

Turning fully back in Kikyo's direction, Sesshomaru's gaze switched between the two children and their creator, his sharp brows furrowing at a silent attempt to comprehend the situation before him. He maintained his silence and continued observing as the priestess reached inside the pocket of her red hakama trousers, finding her portable knife. Without saying anything, Kikyo removed the lid to her weapon, sectioning a small strand of long hair and lifting the knife to cut the precise amount with a smooth motion, the piece still connected falling back to intersperse with the rest of her unbound locks, leaving the strands in her palm ready for use.

Wrapping the piece with her white hair binding, Kikyo presented it to one of the children, who quietly and obediently took it into their grasp.

"Fly around while carrying this." She instructed them both.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama." They answered in perfect synch, nodding once and beginning to levitate in the air, flying away to the sky and leaving a trail of spiritual energy behind them as they quickly vanished into the horizon, behind the nearest mountain.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru steadily asked, his evaluating gaze fixed on the remains of the spiritual energy left in the sky, soon turning back to the priestess for answers.

"Shikigami." Kikyo answered simply, her attention still set on their course of movement, "Beings made of spiritual energy, summoned to serve a certain purpose."

He stared at her for another moment.

"And your hair?" He further investigated.

Putting her knife back into the pocket of her red hakama trousers, Kikyo shifted her attention to her companion.

"I will use it to try and search for Naraku's whereabouts." She answered, turning on her heel as she began stepping towards the camp area, with the still shocked Rin quickly following after her. His golden eyes remained on the woman as he watched her distance herself, only to suddenly stop in her tracks, head halfway turned in his direction and mahogany once again clashing with fierce gold, "If I succeed, I will require your cooperation with what I have in mind, Sesshomaru."

* * *

 **A/N:**

The rat ordeal is skipped, due to it being just plain filler, as well as irrelevant to the story's occurrences.

Kikyo's deduction in this chapter is also a real psychological phenomenon, for anyone who's interested. It's called the The Mere-exposure Effect and I wanted to explore that with those two for a while.(Yes, you have most likely already realized that I'm a big Psychology nerd, by now.)

Also, Kocho and Asuka finally join the group. Are you ready for some Rin interactions with those two?

 _Hope you liked this one, please let me know what you think!_


	19. Bond

**Chapter Nineteen**

Staring at Kikyo as she kneeled before the campfire and tended to the roasted mushrooms currently being seared by the heat of the flames in front of her, Rin filled with quiet, yet most consuming interest. She leaned forward, observing the priestess in silence for a while, her small fingers drumming against her bent knees as she hummed a familiar soft tune to herself.

Then, when her curiosity finally got the better of her, the girl tilted her head to the side, joining her hands together with eagerness.

"Kikyo-sama, where did those girls fly to?" The child asked, her large and curious brown eyes fixed on the woman, seeking for answers.

Rotating the stick onto its axis in order for the improvised food to absorb a balanced amount of heat on each of its sides, Kikyo soon glanced up at Rin's direction, her expression still maintaining its tranquility from before.

"My Shikigami are currently searching for Naraku's being." She answered simply, placing her right hand onto her bent knee as she leaned back, slightly shifting her weight, "They will fly all over the nearest land carrying my strand of hair which should react to Naraku's existence, thus alerting me of his location."

Processing the information, Rin remained silent.

Then, she eased her shoulders, leaning her back against A-Un's side behind her.

"Will they be alright?"

Kikyo's lips curved up into a slight, reassuring smile as she let out an amused breath at her honest concern.

"Their existence is derived from my own spiritual energy, therefore, even if something were to happen, I could always re-create them once more if needed to." She calmly explained.

Hearing this, Rin kept her quiet for a moment more.

"Oh..." She answered simply, her brown eyes soon setting on the fire before her.

"Such inconceivable abilities...!" Jaken shrieked with both disdain and fear, his narrowed vision boring into Kikyo's back as he made sure to sit as far away from her as possible, "Even when compared to a high-ranking human priest, powers of this magnitude are exceptionally rare...! just what sort of training did you go through, wom –"

But the imp-demon could only flinch and halt on his own inquiry as Kikyo slowly turned to stare at him, the contrast between her unruffled expression to her intense mahogany eyes sending chills up his spine.

"It is a simple matter of dedication to duty, Jaken." She replied with a steady voice, the wind picking through their area flowing through her long locks, scattering the flames of the fire into the high air behind her form and granting her features with an otherworldly glow surrounding her silhouette, "In order to properly defend others and then also guard the Shikon Jewel itself, I had to push beyond the full extent of my abilities in the never-ending battle against various youkai who threatened the peace of my village." With this, she elegantly turned back to focus her attention on the fire and the cooked nutrients for Rin, who was also listening closely to their exchange, "A life like that could be quite a challenging method to test one's strength."

Receiving his answer, Jaken's mouth formed a straight line as he swallowed harshly.

"Well, Kikyo-sama is amazingly strong!" The child beamed, her hands clenched into small fists, "With both Sesshomaru-sama and you, Rin couldn't feel safer!"

Hearing her exclude him completely, Jaken turned his displeased expression to Rin.

"Hey! Just how many times has this Jaken saved you, child?!" He protested loudly.

Rin's eyes widened at his words.

"Jaken-sama, you're good at other things...! Like... um..." She took a moment to form her point with unexpected difficulty, "Keeping Rin entertained!"

"S-Such insolence!"

Quietly exhaling, Kikyo looked up, mahogany eyes seeking the cliff area and soon finding Sesshomaru's being as he once again stationed himself on the edge of the grassy precipice, keeping guard for the rest of the night with his gaze aimed at the far scenery of the mountains and the valley below.

She let her thoughts rest on the sight of his long silver hair and draped sash moving according to the breeze's wishes as her mind replayed their shared plan in case her attempt of discovering Naraku proved to be successful.

Then, Kikyo only returned her notice to the prepared food, slim fingers sent to tug on the stick etched into the warm sand, pulling out one of the cooked mushrooms from its calculated spot near the fire.

"Here, this one is ready." She determined, extending her arm and providing the meal to Rin with a smooth motion.

* * *

"Kikyo-sama's hair is unwinding..." One of the spiritual beings noted, causing the other to glance in its direction as the two of them witnessed the strand of hair extending far beneath their high location to the ground below.

"There's something close by." The other child added, but before even managing to finish the deduction, a heavy swarm of flying demonic bugs soon engulfed them both, the air all around quickly overcome and compressed by loud buzzing and deadly youki, violently clashing against their spiritual aura as if threatening to destroy them by itself.

Stalling for time, the Shikigami quickly picked up their movement through the hazardous area, attempting to further detect the exact location of their elusive finding and transmit the information to their master, however, before they managed to stray any further, a large blade quickly cut through the air in their direction with deadly precision, slaying their forms in a flash and nullifying the effects of the spell which permitted their existence, involuntary returning them back to their original forms as two small pieces of paper, wafting aimlessly towards the ground below.

Confusion hurried to cross the boy's features as he called back on his chained weapon from the attack, and he skillfully caught it as his dark brown eyes were left to follow the remains of the two beings he was just ordered to eliminate.

But before he could even wrap his mind around the odd occurrence, an arrow was soon launched towards him, hitting the ground below his feet as he dodged the strike, the force of the spiritual power breaking through the earth and clearing the fog as it formed a large crater in the harsh, rocky surface.

Lifting one pale arm up, Kikyo opened her palm, allowing the two pieces of paper to safely land in her grasp, stern mahogany eyes rising to meet with his startled gaze as she carefully studied his features.

And the priestess only blinked with silent realization as she recognized who he was;

The boy standing before her at that moment, was no other than the same one she had witnessed carrying out Naraku's evil wishes that night at the burning castle.

 _'Kohaku...'_ She recalled.

The deafening silence of the night was soon to fall all around them both as neither said anything, the tree tops rustling against the cold wind as it blew through their path adding weight to their unforeseen, chanced meeting.

Making use of the boy's momentarily shock, Kikyo allowed herself to focus her attention on the Shikon fragment placed in the back of his neck, the state of his existence soon causing her gaze to sharpen.

"You..." She began, straightening before him, her voice low and steady, "Your life is bound to the Shikon fragment, controlled by Naraku, huh."

She observed the boy silently collect himself before her, his grip tightening on his weapon as soon as Naraku's name departed from her mouth and a sole drop of sweat running down the side of his face.

His eyes, however, displayed no trace of blind manipulation in them.

Kikyo narrowed her vision.

"Why do you obey Naraku?" She tested, watching him closely.

The way he stiffened at her sudden question, his instinct prompting him to send one foot back to support the unplanned surprise from her direct inquiry clued the priestess in on something rather unexpected regarding the boy standing in front of her.

However, the sudden alert that soon flashed behind his eyes caused her senses to flare up.

And the moment she turned around, was the moment she noticed Naraku himself had manifested behind her, silently lurking in the shadows of her exchange with the boy.

Without a second to spare, Kikyo lowered herself down, dodging the sharp parts of his body sent flying in her direction and soon etching into the ground all around her. Swallowing her shock, she lifted her right hand to quickly draw a single arrow out of her quiver, hurriedly placing its narrow, wooden shaft on top of her left fingers as her right pulled on the feathers against the string of her bow, the attack aimed straight at her loathsome enemy and her teeth gritting with anger.

 _'How could I have not sensed him standing behind me like this?'_ Her mind wrapped around the situation, attempting to explain it, _'Even now, I can't sense any youki coming from his being.'_

Chuckling at her apparent confusion to the situation, Naraku's smirk only grew.

"Shouldn't you be happy, Kikyo?" He taunted, red eyes never leaving her being, "After all, you wished to see me –"

"Enough with the pitiful provocation, Naraku." She firmly cut into his words, her glare threatening to bore a hole through his being, "You could have killed me just now, why didn't you?"

Lowering his head yet maintaining her eye contact, Naraku kept his silence.

"Eager to die, aren't we?" He answered, sneering down at her.

Much to his dismay, she only brushed off his vacant words.

"It almost seems as if your heart had returned to its rightful place." She continued, observing him closely.

And noticing the smirk dropping from his features in response to her words, Kikyo breathed deep at her small achievement.

"Take your shot and find out." He dared, his expression showing hints of irritation.

However, instead of following with his suggestion, a faint smile of her own soon crossed her features.

"For you to appear so suddenly and urge something so careless... I guess the heart truly lies somewhere else, then." She deducted, her voice steady, "Perhaps even closer to this spot than I had thought..."

Hearing this, avid displeasure crossed her enemy's features, and he only kept his quiet for another moment in which neither of them said anything, not even giving the boy any further order to operate on, crimson red eyes devoid of any light fixed on her being in the most suffocating of ways.

 _'What's with this sudden, lengthy silence?'_ She wondered, conserving her utmost alert.

"Tell me, Kikyo, would your companion really be fine with your current position, especially considering the state of your existence?" He asked simply, his sudden words breaking through her momentarily confusion, only to grant her with a different kind.

With her scowl deepening at his odd inquiry, Kikyo kept her silence.

"Do not worry about him, Naraku." She stately replied, not letting the mild uncertainty show on her face as she reinforced her control over her own emotions.

Yet, his lips only curved up into an amused, dark smirk once more, as if the subject itself sparked a new type of interest in him.

"After all, he worked so hard to prevent you from reaching the border between this world and the next one..." He said, watching her closely, "Will his progress stop there, I wonder?"

Maintaining her quiet to his unexpected words, Kikyo attempted to process the meaning behind them.

But before she could even manage to reach a coherent conclusion, the daiyoukai suddenly emerged from his concealed hiding place using his unparalleled speed, his Tokijin already drawn and ready, causing her mahogany eyes to dart to his form as it rapidly approached their location.

With one harsh swing of his sword and no use of words whatsoever, Sesshomaru cut through Naraku's body, slicing him diagonally and leaving his existence in two floating parts, successfully separating him from the limbs which enveloped the priestess.

Chuckling at the occurrence, Naraku turned around to face his being, watching Sesshomaru land gracefully behind him, crimson red meeting with fierce gold.

"Sesshomaru... always in time for the rescue, huh."

Having no further reason to allow him to spout anymore of his poisonous remarks, Kikyo finally released her moderated shot, the spiritual energy blasting through their enemy's head and scattering his remains into several arbitrary parts left to pathetically float in the air before them both, soon escaping from their combined presence in his usual cowardly fashion, leaving only his growing laughter behind, echoing through the darkness all around them, plaguing the serenity of the wildlife as if orbiting their spot, eventually fading away completely.

With the threat now gone, Kikyo let out a deep breath, rising to her feet and stepping away from the crumbling remaining portions of his body still etched into the ground. Composing herself, she glanced over to where the boy had previously stood, only to notice that he had managed to escape as well.

She kept her stare aimed at the vacant spot for a few moments in silence, soon turning to Sesshomaru, locking her gaze with his.

"You were rather hasty." She calmly stated, tilting her head slightly up at him, "Did we not agree on letting me attempt to trick him into talking?"

Lifting his chin before her, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"The vermin said nothing of value." He determined, sheathing Tokijin back at his side, "There was no need to keep entertaining his pitiful drivel."

Letting out a disapproving breath at her companion's unexpected lack of patience, Kikyo maintained his fierce gaze for another moment.

Then, she turned to her single arrow still stuck inside the crater in the ground and shrewd by the heavy fog, only the pale feathers visible through its thickness.

"That boy, Kohaku." She began, keeping her gaze on the spot, "Unlike that night at the castle... his eyes and mannerism were not of someone being manipulated."

Staring down at her, Sesshomaru assessed the information.

"And yet, he still obeys Naraku." He countered.

Taking in a deep breath, Kikyo calmly met his golden gaze once again.

"The Shikon fragment embedded at the back of his neck is the only thing which is still keeping him alive." She informed, turning fully in his direction, "The circumstances are unclear, however, that boy's life is bound to that shard, and the shard itself is easy for Naraku to control."

Before they could dwell further on the recent events, however, a familiar presence reached their senses, causing them both to turn in its hurriedly approaching direction, and they only silently watched as Inuyasha and his group soon reached the area, coming to a concentrated halt before them with tense and worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathed, letting Kagome down from his back.

Stepping forward, he swallowed hard, his golden gaze stretching to scan the scene before him, noticing the scent of Naraku all over her being.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his expression turning stern.

Nodding once, Kikyo maintained her calm exterior before him.

"I am fine." She confirmed simply.

Hearing her nonchalant answer, Inuyasha turned to glare at his older half-brother, his features crossing with silent anger.

And heavy silence fell on all souls present for a few moments in which none of them spoke.

"Um..." The demon slayer suddenly stepped forward, setting her hesitated eyes on the priestess, "Did Kohaku... did my brother... do anything bad to you...?"

Noticing her sad expression, Kikyo refrained from answering for another moment.

 _'Her brother, huh.'_ She echoed to herself.

Contemplating whether or not to expose the fact that the boy was not being controlled, Kikyo found herself rather crossed; alerting his sister of the fact would undeniably ease her apparent worries, especially considering she had unfortunately witnessed the horrors of his doings under Naraku's control. However, the determined look in the boy's eyes was of someone with a reason for his actions, a resolve of some kind, most likely pushing him forward in a journey of his own... and his pure soul was proof of his still good nature.

For that, she could only respect his motive, as well as his decision for keeping it a secret.

"He did not." Kikyo steadily replied.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the priestess as he observed her in silence, watching as she soon turned her attention towards his younger, half-brother.

"Inuyasha." She addressed firmly, sharp eyes fixed on him, "Naraku has found a way to completely conceal his own youki, I could not sense him even standing behind me."

Processing her words, Inuyasha's jaw clenched.

"That bastard used the Fuyouheki to try and attack you." He determined, his hands clenching into fists.

Kikyo watched him closely, mahogany eyes narrowing at the information.

"Fuyouheki..." She repeated the foreign word.

"A protective stone that erases youki." Sesshomaru calmly said.

Turning to the daiyoukai, Kikyo kept her evaluating stare on him, realization soon overcoming her features.

"As I suspected... I was not his real target, this time." She determined, shifting her attention back to Inuyasha's group, finding his gaze once more, "Naraku had extracted his own heart, hiding it somewhere unknown... the presence which I managed to pick up on earlier was most likely the heart itself."

Narrowing his eyes at her words, Sesshomaru let out a silent breath.

"A diversion, huh." He reasoned.

Kikyo turned to stare up at him, nodding once.

"Naraku was attempting to buy himself some time while moving his heart into a different location." She concluded.

With the new information reaching his ears, the monk stepped forward, allowing himself to join the conversation as well.

"If what you're saying is indeed true, then Naraku is most likely now using the Fuyouheki stone to camouflage his heart, making sure that no one would be able to find it." He surmised.

Then, he sent one hand inside his robes, pulling out a small, green crystal and holding it before both the daiyoukai and the priestess to see, "This is a crystal of youki which was given to us by the mountain youkai Naraku had robbed of the Fuyouheki stone." He steadily explained, watching them both closely, "The youki in it responds to the stone, serving as a way to detect it... unfortunately, however, we only have one of those left."

Observing the jewel in his hand closely, Kikyo raised her eyes back to meet with his.

"I see." She acknowledged.

"Then, there is no sense in further wasting time here." Sesshomaru said dryly, already turning on his heel and stepping away from the group.

Kikyo granted Inuyasha with one last silent bid of goodbye, soon following in her companion's example.

But the half-demon was left with mixed emotions stirring inside of him as he watched her take her leave after his elder brother, and he stiffened as he desperately tried to sustain the swirl of a quiet turmoil, urging him to step forward and do something; inquire more about the latest occurrence, about the priestess' state of existence, her thoughts and her worries... anything that may grant him with a better concept regarding what she was planning, until who knows when would be the next time he would get to see her...

Hesitation crossed his face as the burning impulse spread further inside, the fear of regret spurring his actions as it prompted one of his hands to rise up, extending after Kikyo's departing form.

"Ah, wait."

But his movement was halted completely as another voice pierced through the heavy silence, coming from no other than Kagome, steadily stepping past his spot, determination clear in her features and a single fist clenched closely to her chest, "Um... Kikyo... may I speak with you?"

Stopping in her tracks, Kikyo maintained her quiet position for a moment, noticing Sesshomaru had stopped as well, most likely awaiting her next course of actions.

Then, she turned around with a smooth motion, meeting Kagome's gaze.

Staring at the girl through an unreadable expression, Kikyo said nothing, evaluating the determined look embedded in her features for another moment in which only the sounds of the nature around them could be heard, the noises emanating from deep within the forest reaching their location as if carried by the heavy fog gliding over the ground and accumulating up to their ankles.

And once she deemed her own attempt of reading into the girl's sudden objective as enough, Kikyo only lowered her head, maintaining Kagome's eye-contact.

"Very well." She answered.

* * *

Now far enough from the group and their keen listeners, the two women had sat themselves on top of a secluded grassy hill, the heavy fog engulfing their location from the normal eye almost gifting them with a private position, away from any sort of interruptions of any kind. The moisture in the air dewed their garbs as those met with the soft greenery beneath them, and the silence pervading the air allowing them to enjoy a certain rare tranquility for change.

"I'm sorry to stall you..." Kagome began, joining her fingers together as her arms wrapped under her legs, drawing them closer to her chest, "I just felt like I wanted to speak with you alone, Kikyo..."

Letting out a small breath, Kikyo placed her arm on top of her sole bent knee, feeling the soft wind caressing her face and flowing through her straight bangs and long hair.

"It is fine." She answered simply, setting her gaze at the distance, to where a small river had managed form between the tall hills, watching as the white mist danced on its still surface, "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Easing her shoulders, the girl turned to look at the peaceful sight as well.

"I wanted to thank you for the arrow you gave me..." She said, sincerity clear in her voice, "And for your decision to side with Sesshomaru."

Hearing this, Kikyo watched her from the corner of her eye, waiting for her to further explain the meaning behind her statement, observing as Kagome soon raised one hand to tuck a strand of raven black hair behind her ear.

"Inuyasha would never admit it, but he's fully aware of Sesshomaru's great power, and he knows that you're a lot safer with him than on your own, which makes him a lot less worried all of the time like before."

Turning her composed gaze to meet with Kagome's relaxed one as they now stared at each other, Kikyo quietly studied her, catching the undeniable honesty which displayed from her large, brown eyes.

Suddenly conscious, the girl jumped slightly.

"Ah, well, he still worries about you, of course... but he's also significantly a lot more focused, and this helps us all operate in a much better way on a daily basis, with a lot less uncertainties between us."

At that moment, and much to her surprise, Kikyo found her own emotions perfectly steady, and she only kept her silence to Kagome's words as her mind chose to accept them fully, letting them enter and sink into her conscious, the understanding effortlessly coming to her as if presented on a silver platter, so accessible and as bright and clear as the sun.

 _'How odd.'_ She blinked, examining her own feelings further.

Shouldn't she be irritated by such naivety coming from Kagome of all people?

By the concept of her even speaking on Inuyasha's behalf?

Had the girl uttered something like this to her in the past, emotions of the sort would have been sure to overcome her, lighting up the flame of jealousy within her soul, of anger and hurt, and of untimely abandonment... after all, she was her reincarnation, her replacement both in this world and in Inuyasha's heart.

Yet, none of it suddenly mattered as much as it did, anymore.

Instead, only a certain realization about the girl and her old lover seized the focus of Kikyo's attention, one which somehow filled her with a sensation of worry, even;

Although slowly prospering, Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was apparently still too easily swayed by her own existence, proving it to be very fragile and too dependent on the circumstances. However, this was a revelation that she couldn't tell them, for it was a hurdle that they both must learn to overcome on their own if they ever hoped to gather a healthy amount of trust between them.

Letting out a deep breath, Kikyo fixed her gaze once more on the far distance.

"Taking Naraku's life is currently in top priority, therefore any action that may contribute to the fall of that bastard goes without saying and is only logical to take."

Kagome kept her stare at the priestess sitting beside her, soon nodding in agreement.

But Kikyo could tell a certain unquenched curiosity still lingered on her mind, barely camouflaged at all as the unfiltered need exuded from her being, deliberately or not.

And she braced herself for a pointless question, most likely somehow regarding herself and Inuyasha now that she proved so calm to the mention of the subject, possibly opening the door and accidentally nurturing the option of exploring the limit of her own patience further.

But the girl's next inquiry surprisingly carried no such intentions.

"Hey, um..." Kagome began, shifting in her seat, "I hope... Sesshomaru isn't giving you too much of a hard time."

Letting out an amused albeit tired breath, Kikyo glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at her odd choice of theme.

"Are you worried for my sake?" She asked dryly.

Kagome lifted one hand to rub the back of her head, a nervous smile spreading on her face at Kikyo's stern reaction.

"I mean, y'know... both the brothers are kinda difficult, after all... but Sesshomaru is pretty dangerous and super distant... he's nearly impossible to communicate with." She explained.

Observing her for another moment in silence, Kikyo's eyes turned to find the steady stream, once again.

"Sesshomaru is surprisingly a much suitable ally." She replied.

"I-Is that so...?" Slight disbelief heard in Kagome's tone as her eyes widened, "Well, we honestly didn't think anyone would even survive long, being that guy's companion... so, I'm glad to hear that."

Feeling the chilly breeze once again as it brushed against her features, Kikyo inhaled the freshness deeply.

"Your concern for me is misplaced, Kagome." She calmly stated.

The girl stretched her silence for a long moment, lifting her hand to try and force her hair into submission against the soft wind.

Then, she sighed.

"I guess you're right... you both do seem like you're really on the same page." She admitted ever so easily.

And with that, calm silence fell between them.

Noticing Kagome's sudden lack of words, Kikyo allowed a hint of an amused smile to cross her own features as she understood the girl had interpreted her last statement as a harsh hint for her to stop unnecessarily inquiring about the subject, causing her to most likely plunge into a small confusion of her own.

 _'It is fine this way.'_ She concluded.

There was no real point to this small talk, after all, therefore, there was no need for any sort of excessive clarifications on her part.

However, and against her better judgement, Kikyo found that something inside her shifted, sparking a small, yet most consuming urge, prompting her to expand on her words and further prove her own point.

"Sesshomaru's actions are rather understandable once you comprehend his practical way of thinking, therefore, he is of very decent company." She explained.

Surprised by Kikyo's unexpected addition, Kagome's eyes soon searched her being once again, studying her profile.

And once she noticed there was no trace of awareness to the unlikeliness of the statement apparent on the priestess' features, the girl swallowed harshly.

"That's easy to say, but I don't think there was ever anyone to fully understand Sesshomaru before you." Kagome countered, her wide eyes still set on her partner of conversation.

Kikyo's eyebrows met with silent, mild puzzlement to the bold remark, sharp mahogany eyes turning to examine Kagome once again as she took a moment to read her expression, finding nothing but sincerity there.

 _"Rin can tell he cares a lot about you since you two understand each other so well."_

And the child's statement unexpectedly sprung to her conscious, making it difficult to preserve solid eye-contact all of a sudden. Maintaining her composure, Kikyo involuntary shifted to stare at the soft grass before her feet as it swayed according to the wind's desires, hidden beneath the now thin layer of fog still hovering the earth.

And just like that, with the assistance of a new perspective now supporting Rin's opinion, Kikyo was helplessly lured deeper into her own thinking, curiously testing the possibility which she managed to brush off so easily before as it now rose back with avid determination, fully equipped for battle, forcing her to inevitably surrender and accept at least a certain portion of truth behind it, with the decision nurturing the soil for countless newfound questions to suddenly bloom in her mind;

Was her shared understanding with Sesshomaru really that potent, that even individuals outside of their group circle were able to deem it as something so noticeable and extraordinary?

They were allies operating together towards a shared objective, after all, therefore, trust and mutual awareness was a given in order for them to properly function, and yet... somehow... she found her own thought process leaning more and more towards a certain realization, a concept which permitted the same, dangerous hotness to spread through her face, causing her frown to deepen at her own miscalculation of the circumstances.

And she let out a silent, although deep breath at the prospect;

Could it be that what she currently shared with the proud inu daiyoukai was beyond just a simple understanding...?

Could they perhaps, and without herself even realizing... accidentally formed a bond?

Keeping her stare on Kikyo, Kagome blinked with a silent realization of her own, but her lack of words and intense eye-contact soon snapped the priestess from her lengthy thinking process, and she watched as Kikyo paused, quickly ridding her mind of any unplanned, consuming emotions, composing herself to cold perfection and simply clearing her throat, eventually turning to meet Kagome's gaze, once again.

"What is it?" She calmly demanded.

Kagome flinched in response, shaking her head violently and raising both of her palms up, dismissing herself from the duty of possibility having to answer that. With a sharp movement and a nervous chuckle, she fumbled to her feet, granting Kikyo with a troubled smile.

"W-We should get back, I think!" She chirped, raising a finger to the air in order to support her own idea, "I already took up too much of your time."

* * *

A low growl was clearly heard from somewhere deep inside Inuyasha's throat as his glare never left Sesshomaru for even a second. Tucking both of his hands inside his long, scarlet-red sleeves, he stiffened in his place, shoulders stretched tight and guard at full display, expecting his elder half-brother to soon leap from his position and attempt to strike at his being in his usual violent fashion, not putting any effort into sparing the rest of his companions from the suffocating tense atmosphere.

Yet, and much to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru only maintained his calm demeanor, fixing his unreadable gaze at the far distance, to the spot where his own companion had disappeared to.

But even his patience had a certain limit to it, and especially when it came to the half-breed.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Do you desire to lose in another senseless battle?" Sesshomaru asked dryly, keeping his golden gaze at the foggy horizon.

Frustrated with the knowledge that his elder half-brother would never surrender any information to him regarding Kikyo, Inuyasha bared his teeth, exposing his hands as he quickly balled them into tight fists at both sides.

"The hell didya say, bastard?" He snapped, reaching for the hilt of Tessaiga.

But the monk quickly seized control of the situation before it escalated any further, attempting to negotiate, instead;

"I'm aware you have disagreed to answer this before, however, given the fact that you have never been a firm believer in healthy companionship, Inuyasha and us are rather interested in your reason for siding with Kikyo." He explained, stern dark brown gaze meeting with fierce and deadly gold as Sesshomaru turned his head halfway in his direction.

And a heavy moment of silence fell on all souls present as the daiyoukai carefully examined the human monk.

"Such irrelevant and pitiful themes." He only scoffed.

But the man's firm gaze did not waver, maintaining his firm exterior before him, the will to shed light on the subject apparent in his features, most likely more for the pitiful sake of Inuyasha, rather than his own.

"The woman has proven worthy of my time, that is all." Sesshomaru concluded simply.

But hearing his overly-simple reply to the complex situation at hand, Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he took one aggressive step forward, standing beside his human companion.

"Is that all you gotta say?" He pressed, lowering his head, yet maintaining his fierce eye-contact.

With his irritation now elevated to silent anger, Sesshomaru's firm glare darted to him.

Not only was there no point for this foolish hindrance, but he had to also endure the presence of his cursed half-breed of a brother as well, all while waiting for the miko to return from her lengthy exchange with Inuyasha's companion.

 _'Why did she even agree to it?'_ He wondered.

There was no need for them to engage in any further type of conversation with these people.

Even the information they had already swapped between them was unnecessary in his opinion, a waste of time, really; done only to serve a certain need from the miko's side, to guarantee Inuyasha is well prepared against their mutual enemy, worrying for his sake and making sure that his existence is safer this way. Truly pitiful.

Sesshomaru kept his quiet and ignored his silly way of provocation, not planning on granting him any more of an explanation regarding his own motives.

Unfortunately for him, however, that hardly deterred the half-demon.

"That answer ain't good enough, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha determined firmly, his scowl deepening, "Kikyo is perfectly fine with throwin' her life away in order to slay Naraku, do you fuckin' get what that means, you jerk?"

Turning fully to glare daggers at his direction, Sesshomaru maintained his heavy silence, both of the brothers now staring at each other with a quiet and deadly need, the unspoken words only adding to the tension in the air as it emanated from their bodies, the collision of their youki tearing through the stillness of the night without their weapons even having to form any sort of contact at all.

With one drop of sweat running down his temple, the monk's eyes shifted between them both, already calculating the safest way to escape once they finally lose their tempers completely and start ripping each other to shreds, and he could only maintain his position as he watched the scene play out before him.

But instead of silencing Inuyasha with force as he usually did, they all watched as Sesshomaru composed himself before them, the irritation which was so clear in his face now barely even noticeable through his stoic expression.

"Are you so quick to forget your own words, Inuyasha?" He countered with a low voice, his golden eyes fixed on him, "She listens to I, Sesshomaru, therefore, the likes of yourself have no reason to pitifully attempt to comprehend the situation any further."

Relieved that at least one side somehow managed to control itself, the monk allowed himself to exhale deeply. However, knowing his companion already, a certain outburst of anger was soon to be expected in response to his elder half-brother's lack of cooperation on the matter.

Swallowing harshly, the man turned to glance at Inuyasha.

But the look which crossed his golden eyes at that moment was far from blind anger, combined with a surprisingly rare steady expression overcoming his features.

Just then, a familiar combined presence reached their senses as both Kikyo and Kagome soon appeared through the heavy fog in the distance, stepping calmly back towards the group.

Maintaining their harsh staring for another minute, Sesshomaru eventually broke away from the irritating exchange with his half-brother, his golden eyes seeking his companion's figure through the thickness of the mist across the clearing, confirming that she had indeed returned as she left while ignoring the other set of observing golden eyes which still lingered on him at that moment.

And as both women finally reached the location, the suffocating cloud of heavy tension as if lifted from the air completely, returning it once again to a sustainable state, each of them stepping to stand beside their designated partners for the journey.

Approaching the daiyoukai's spot, Kikyo's calm gaze found his, and she observed him in silence for a moment, noticing that although he wore his usual unreadable expression, there was an undeniable hint of tiredness which tugged on his existence.

 _'I made him wait for me long, didn't I?'_ She mused.

Then, she watched as Sesshomaru quietly turned on his heel, distancing himself from the group once again.

And without even glancing at either Inuyasha or the rest of his companions, the priestess simply did the same, following after him and matching his pace, walking beside his form as the fog shortly engulfed their beings, away from the eyes which still followed their movement.

* * *

The steady encounter of their footwear against the rocky path beneath their feet echoed through the depths of the silent forest around them as both Sesshomaru and Kikyo silently ventured back towards their campsite, following the trail only lit by the moonlight above. The mist which was now reduced to a thin veil as it hanged low, hovering over the surface before them and crossing their path from one side of greenery to the other, shimmered against the pale rays and appeared like flowing waves of shallow water, granting the scenery with unparalleled albeit haunting serenity.

Glancing up at her companion striding beside her, Kikyo found herself inevitably overcome by endless musings stemming from her most recent exchange with Kagome. She let her eyes study his features, examining his profile and then his silvery, straight bangs which parted in the middle, extending to his sharp eyebrows, the unique markings embedded on his high cheekbones and his long silky hair running down far past his shoulders.

Sesshomaru was a full youkai.

A different species.

None other than the same one she had unfortunately gotten to know through endless, tedious battles, disrupting the peace of her day to day life and manifesting before her as various, cruel life forms roaming the earth, seeking the Shikon jewel's abilities in order to appease their never-ending hunger for power and dominance alike.

The daiyoukai himself, of course, had indeed proven to be an exception and a most respectable partner in her journey, she will admit.

However, even attempting to pad her thinking with this fact, the priestess still remained baffled by the possibility of herself sharing something like _that_ with him;

A bond.

Kikyo inhaled the coldness in the air deeply, lowering her eyes from his being as she set them on the endless horizon before her.

Then, she silently exhaled her heavy breath, further testing the concept.

A deep, mutual connection that she managed to reach only with very few people throughout her entire life. Human people, with Inuyasha being the sole exception, who had his human side so potently apparent in his being, that it easily overshadowed the youkai half of him until that was seemingly only there by mere measure of fact, making him not that far different from a regular human, at all.

Conversely, Sesshomaru displayed so much of the qualities which she grew to despise through eighteen years of living, a way of life that was so different, a set of beliefs and morals that did not match her own, focusing on everything that she deemed unimportant, and for good reason, as well...

Then, how?

How could they both still so easily and deeply comprehend each other like this?

 _'Perhaps my own existence really did lean more towards the youkai side, after all...'_ She humored darkly.

But her mind had no intention of stopping its relentless turmoil just yet, further accessing into a dangerous place, a certain possibility that she found herself inevitably pondering as quietly as she could...

Her most notable bond had undeniably been with Inuyasha, however... had he, himself, ever showed her this level of understanding, even?

"What are your thoughts, miko." Sesshomaru calmly demanded, his sudden words grounding her back into reality.

And she quickly swept her thought process clear from the piling confusion, taking a single moment to rearrange her musings as she straightened herself with perfect poise.

"By now, Naraku had most likely already moved his heart to somewhere safe, concealed by the Fuyouheki stone." She steadily answered.

Observing her from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru noticed Kikyo's spiritual aura had finally returned to its relaxed fashion, unlike the harsh waves that exuded unevenly from her being ever since their departure from Inuyasha's group.

Keeping his silence, however, he resolved to not venture for the reason behind it this time, focusing on their main objective, instead.

And recalling the recent events, Sesshomaru's thoughts halted on the human boy.

 _'He's no longer under Naraku's control, huh.'_ The daiyoukai mused, his memory reaching back to that day on Mt. Hakurei when Rin stepped into the barrier, claiming he had protected her from various types of youkai, as opposed to his actions before that.

Apparently, the boy had kept this secret for longer than anyone possibly knew.

"You must be wondering why I haven't told them of the boy's free will." Kikyo suddenly said.

Keeping his steady walking rhythm, Sesshomaru only lifted his chin.

And silence reigned around them once more, the sounds of their steps rang against the high and lush tops of the trees, surrounding their location as the soft wind met with their features.

"I am already well aware of your nature, miko." He easily claimed, watching her closely as her attention lifted back to him, mahogany meeting with gold once again, "You stubbornly insist on respecting corrupted souls and finding sense behind their actions, after all, most likely concluding that boy carries a secret plan of his own against the scum."

Hearing this, Kikyo's eyes widened slightly as she processed his words, and she felt the warmth once again grow from deep within her chest, slowly spreading through her entire false body, stronger than ever as it threatened to dull her thoughts and fill her with a deceptive, nostalgic feeling, another emotion that she would have never guessed could ever be sparked by the inu daiyokai, walking beside her.

And she simply broke his eye contact, overwhelmed by the strong emotions which suddenly flooded her as she quickly set her attention far into the distance, keeping her silence as she forced her mind into efficient order, once again.

"Well, considering you did not try to pursue him this time, I appreciate you giving this theory a chance." She answered him simply, keeping her voice as neutral as she could, "However, you should know that I managed to confirm that boy's soul is still pure, despite his Shikon fragment being polluted by Naraku."

Keeping his stare down at Kikyo, Sesshomaru could only observe in silence as her spiritual aura suddenly fluttered and pulsed all around her figure, enveloping her being in a veil of delicate energy; a captivating sight that he had never witnessed before, until this night.

And he already knew it would immediately find its way into the small compartment in his mind, containing the countless snippets of this mysterious and unforeseeable woman walking beside him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

One thing that I really wanted to see was more canon interaction between Kagome and Kikyo. I really think they could have been somewhat of friends had they settled their differences properly.

 _I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know your thoughts! And as always, thank you so much for the kind feedback!_


	20. Truth

**A/N:**

We've reached twenty chapters, my lovely readers! quite a long journey so far which I thank you all for supporting so kindly! I hope you'll enjoy this one, it was immensely fun to write.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

"Rin." Kikyo calmly addressed the child as she watched her play in the shallow end of the river in front of her, the colorful kimono she was wearing rolled up to her knees as to keep it from getting wet, although with little success.

The sun positioned high in the sky above their heads, granting the land with the warmth of an early spring weather and encouraging them both to make use of its caressing rays for a quick bath in the nearest water source to their campsite. Hidden and secluded beyond lush greenery and trees, the clear river was flowing steadily through the forest, allowing them both to enjoy its soothing qualities.

Halting her light running through the water, Rin turned her head to meet the priestess' gaze.

"Come here, the soap is prepared." Kikyo informed, taking the wooden bowl into her grip and setting it onto her lap. Free from her hakama trousers as those were already washed clean and hanged on a branch to dry, Kikyo let her white haori shirt fall all the way down to her thighs as it hanged loosely on her body, tied only by the red obi belt at her high waist. She allowed herself to dip her bare legs into the water as she shifted in her seat on the rocky edge of the river, her pocket knife and the leftovers of the organic ingredients scattered on the ground next to her, leaving her with the desired scented mixture in her hands.

Reaching where she sat, Rin stopped in her tracks and leaned forward, submerging her long, wild hair into the stream as it quickly absorbed the moisture. Once the child deemed it as enough, she lifted her head up, sending both of her small hands to rinse her thick locks above the water surface as dribbles of water fell endlessly beneath her until it was left damp, instead.

Then, she stepped closer to Kikyo's position, turning her back to the priestess.

With a smooth motion, Kikyo raised the bowl above Rin, orienting her hand slightly downwards and allowing a small amount of the foamy mixture to meet with the top of her head. She set the bowl down next to her on the ground, then lifted both of her palms to gently rub the substance into the child's tangled hair, using her fingers to efficiently spread its cleansing qualities at every spot that may have accumulated dirt, dust and various kinds of forest remains.

And the familiar soft hum of an unknown tune was soon heard from Rin, drifting in the air between them and adding to the peaceful sounds of the flowing water passing through their location.

"Is that a song you know?" Kikyo asked, her lips forming a slight smile.

Stopping her humming, Rin brought her hands to her chest.

"Yes, it's a song Rin's mother used to sing to her before bed." She answered.

Kikyo departed one soapy hand from the child's hair, reaching for the bowl once more as she elevated it to the top of her head, providing more of the mixture to assist her with her actions, mahogany eyes never leaving her current duty.

And she breathed the freshness in the air deeply, keeping silent for another moment in which only the sounds of moist scrubbing through endless dirty locks of hair hovered above.

"Could I ask you something, Rin?"

"Of course, Kikyo-sama."

Another pause was made before the priestess continued with her words, prompting Rin to turn halfway back in order to once again meet with her gaze, a curious expression displayed in her features.

Quietly staring at her, Kikyo tilted her head slightly as she further studied her being.

"You've said before that it seems as if Sesshomaru and I understand each other well..." She began, however, before she could even manage to finish her question, a large smile spread on Rin's face, causing her to fill with excitement as she hurried to voice out her next thoughts before her.

"Have you finally noticed, Kikyo-sama?" She asked with pure happiness.

Observing the still avid certainty embedded in her features, Kikyo let out an amused breath.

"Partially, I suppose." She steadily admitted, using her hands to gently turn the child's head forward once again, "However, I am interested in knowing what is it that you see, which assists you in determining this fact."

Alarm bells were sent ringing in the priestess' mind over her own newfound hypocrisy, reminding her of the fact that she, herself, was the one who insisted on focusing to ensure Naraku's death with no further distractions, however, Kikyo found herself involuntarily dwelling on yesterday's events more than she expected, with the acceptance of the concept that Sesshomaru and her may have indeed formed a valuable bond between them somehow occupying her thoughts to an unbearable level.

She had to at least comprehend what was it about their connection that proved so undeniable to everyone around them... and she figured that the way to achieve that understanding was none other than asking Rin; the one who was the first to alert her of the situation.

This was nothing but a carefully moderated musing on her part.

"Ah, well..." The child lifted her brown eyes to the sky, one hand positioned at her own chin, "Sesshomaru-sama is always looking at you, Kikyo-sama, even when you're not looking at him." She explained, lifting one finger in the air, "And you're the only person Rin has ever seen him ask for an advice! That probably means that he trusts you a lot."

"Advice?" Kikyo repeated with mild confusion, continuing on her task and making sure to not let any of her swirling emotions show on her face at that moment.

"Yes, advice on how to fight." The child confirmed her own words, "Sesshomaru-sama had always fought alone, now he finally has someone strong who can fight alongside with him."

Hearing this, Kikyo maintained her silence as she processed Rin's answer.

 _'Trust, huh...'_ She echoed to herself, wondering if this elusive, yet still so unmistakable part of their alliance had somehow become the basis for their unplanned bond with each other.

And once she finished covering the girl's entire head of hair with the scented mixture, she called back on her hands, lowering them down to the water below, successfully clearing her palms from the thick foam.

"Turn back in my direction and lean forward." She instructed simply, watching as the child obediently acted the way she was told, presenting her soapy head to her. Lowering the nearly empty bowl to the stream, Kikyo cleaned it from the remains of the substance, quickly filling it with fresh water, instead.

Then, she lifted the heavy bowl above Rin's head, gradually pouring the liquid through her locks and using her free hand to help wash the tangled strands from the mixture, making sure to avoid the child's clothes in her actions.

"Did you ever have anyone you fought alongside with, Kikyo-sama?" Rin voiced her interest from beneath the small waterfall cascading onto her being, her words managing to reach the priestess' ears even through the steady dribbling noise.

"I did." She answered.

Finishing the process, Rin sent her small hands upwards to grab and rinse her own hair from the water, twisting her dark mane until the drops significantly reduced their frequency, eventually lifting to meet her gaze once again, curious dark brown interlocking with deep mahogany.

"Was it Inuyasha-sama?"

Kikyo eased her shoulders, nodding simply in response as her expression remained unreadable. Now done with their task, she set both of her hands onto her lap with an elegant manner.

"Inuyasha was my companion for a short while, back when I was still alive." She started, allowing a sad smile to cross her features, "Although very short-tempered, he was still kind, loyal, and I knew that I could always trust him."

Staring at her in silence, Rin dried her hands on her garbs.

"Jaken-sama told Rin you've sealed Inuyasha-sama to a tree... is that true?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, occasional drops of water still detaching from her wet hair.

The priestess blinked at the straight-forward question, but before she could regulate her feelings on the subject, as if on cue, a distant, heavy feeling which she knew too well was soon to overcome her thoughts, a sensation that plunged her mind into an endless dark spiral of self-loathing;

Regret.

Inhaling sharply, she lowered her head slightly, straight-cut bangs falling to conceal the deepest shades of mahogany in her eyes.

"I have made a terrible mistake that day." She confessed, the end of her sentence carried by a heavy breath as it parted from her lips, "Ruled by my anger and hurt, I acted with impulse and judged the situation too swiftly."

The sounds of the river's current were soon to conquer their secluded location, flowing through the depths of the forest and dissipating somewhere far, amongst the entangled growth.

"There's something that Rin remembers her father always used to say..." Rin suddenly said, raising one small hand up to remove a strand of damp hair from her face.

Interested by her unexpected words, Kikyo observed the girl for a moment.

"Would you share it with me?"

Nodding, Rin's mouth formed an honest smile at the warm memory.

"No soul can be mistaken for another, because no soul is the same." She answered, the sun caught in her still wet features, "That's what father always kept telling Rin."

Kikyo kept her quiet stare on Rin for the longest time as she processed her words, the meaning behind them sending her memory back as it traced to that very cursed day, the same one in which Naraku had took Inuyasha's form, fatally injuring her and successfully cementing her anger and hatred towards her lover for fifty long years after the incident.

Mahogany eyes tore from the child to stare at the shallow waters and the way they reflected the sun above in uneven ripples of light, a silent question soon rising into her conscious, a certain musing that she realized at that moment was somehow always present, somewhere at the back of her mind, lurking below the endless layers of her unspoken uncertainties;

How couldn't she see... that it wasn't him right away?

Although Inuyasha himself was fooled by the same trap and mistook Naraku for her as well, he had still placed his fragile trust in her, and only ever wished to belong by her side, showing his undeniable loyalty and protecting her many times prior to that... was her own devastation that grave, to so effortlessly overcome her entire previous knowledge of his character, pushing her to believe that his soul was capable of performing such an awful act?

"Kikyo-sama?" Her thoughts were abruptly halted by Rin's light voice, and she met her gaze once again, noticing her surprised expression, "Was it something Rin said?"

Collecting herself, Kikyo only granted her with a reassuring smile.

"It just made me think a bit, that is all." She replied simply.

* * *

Turning his head halfway back to glance at the direction both Kikyo and Rin have stepped to, Sesshomaru's sharp gaze scanned the area from afar, only the peaceful wildlife welcoming his interested stare. He silently held his position as he stood guard a bit outside of his camp's boundaries, his keen senses confirming that both were safe and sound, the far scent of their beings engulfed with the nearest running water source, combined with some kind of a pleasant fragrance, most likely another one of the priestess' carefully-made concoctions.

It was now late noon with the sun above gradually approaching the far mountains, gliding on its endless cycle and shining the valley before him with a rare, calming warmth for the season.

But something inside him was still left uneasy, something that the daiyoukai could not ignore;

Although both Kikyo and himself had managed to gather an impressive amount of information on their prey the night before, Sesshomaru found that it was not only the image of the woman in his enemy's grasp which alerted his instincts, but also Naraku's choice of words before her, specifically the way he had articulated his sentences, as if the control of the encounter was secretly his and not hers. This reading of the situation easily prompted the daiyoukai to act, and the next thing he knew, he was plunging forward and smiting that bastard's ability to speak. There was no clear idea of what that vermin was thinking or what he could have spouted, and yet, Sesshomaru felt the burning need to terminate their exchange at that very moment, altogether.

He turned his head forward once again, feeling the caressing sunny rays as they met with his face.

And he only breathed in deep.

Just then, and much to his own private relief, he noticed that the familiar presence of both Kikyo and Rin soon began to move, gradually approaching his location, causing him to remain in his spot and keep his gaze on the far distance as he followed their progress towards the camp area, allowing him to take a momentarily break from his deep contemplation.

As they stepped closer, Sesshomaru eventually shifted in his place, turning on his heel and glancing at their direction, meeting with the priestess' gaze. And his golden orbs followed her movement as she strode calmly ahead, the afternoon wind flowing through her long, unbound straight hair and her eyes focused on him, as if somewhat assessing his being.

Her scent, he noticed, was now thoroughly mixed with the same sweet fragrance he picked up, before.

"Keep the fire steady." Kikyo instructed as she lowered her attention to the child, earning her nod of understanding as Rin let go of her hand and proceeded to enter the camp area, already diligently reaching towards the pile of sticks accumulated next to the burning embers.

Then, her gaze met with his once more, resuming her steps until she neared where he stood.

Now before him, Sesshomaru's golden eyes left her to quietly evaluate the wooden bowl held against the side of her high waist consisting of leftover plants, soon identifying the remains of the pale Citrus flowers and their familiar soothing scent, the same ones she had somehow converted into a makeshift mixture in order to ensure proper cleansing.

And he only silently glanced up, observing her once again.

However, before either managed to utter a single word, both suddenly sensed a relatively known presence, repidly approaching their location. Turning with intent, Sesshomaru readied his hand on the hilt of Tokijin, awaiting the being to show themselves before them.

Not a minute after and they quietly witnessed as a large white feather soon manifested in the sky above their heads, sending a strong gust of wind swirling through the area as it quickly drifted downwards, closer to the ground, thus allowing its controller to jump from its soft surface and land safely on the harsh surface. She rose to her feet with a swift movement, her eyebrows forming their constant scowl and her colored lips stretched to an uncomfortable thin line, all while attempting to remain even-tempered in front of them both.

Her intense crimson red soon found Kikyo's steady mahogany, both women staring quietly at each other for a single moment in which all of the camp's residences could feel the heavy atmosphere forming in the air, caused by the sudden appearance of the wind sorceress.

"K-Kagura?!" Jaken yelled with avid disdain, taking one hesitated step forward and positioning himself slightly behind Kikyo, who only calmly remained in her spot to the occasion, her expression unreadable.

"Relax, will ya?" Kagura answered with clear annoyance, sharp eyes darting to the imp-demon, then soon switching to the daiyoukai, standing in front of her, "I didn't come here to cause trouble, this time."

"What did you come for, then?!" Jaken demanded with impatience, taking another step forward, now standing beside the priestess.

Pausing, Kagura's red gaze once again found Kikyo's being, her vision narrowing at the woman and the memory of their last violent meeting, causing her to lower her head and keep her quiet.

And heavy silence descended upon the tense encounter for a long moment in which not one of them said anything, the rapidly approaching darkness already beginning to veil the sky above them, with the low sun nearly completely set behind the distant mountains.

Releasing a small breath, Kikyo simply closed her eyes and turned her on heel, departing from the exchange and setting in the direction of the camp area behind her, from which the alarmed Rin and A-Un were spectating.

But her sudden actions prompted Sesshomaru's gaze to fix after her movement, a hint of a frown forming between his sharp eyebrows as his golden gaze quietly sought her distanced form for answers, attempting to decipher what was this woman planning.

Eventually, he chose a certain theory regarding her decision, making him exhale with displeasure.

 _'How unnecessary.'_ He determined to himself.

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin asked with hesitation, cowering behind both of A-Un's heads.

Entering the low rocky formation marking the camp's boundaries, Kikyo gracefully sat herself on top of one of its flat surfaces, lowering the flowery bowl to rest on the ground, next to her feet.

"It is alright, Rin." She answered the child, disarming herself from her bow and arrow quiver as well, "Kagura seems to share common interests, this time."

Hearing this, Rin stepped from behind the two heads and back to the center of the round camp, closer to the priestess. Her round, dark brown eyes shifted between the sitting woman and the exchange currently unfolding on the edge of the cliff, attempting to hear the conversation, but with little to no success.

"What are they talking about?" The child investigated, her gaze remaining aimed at both her master and his vassal, as well as Naraku's offspring.

Turning to glance back at them as well, Kikyo maintained her silence.

Although her decision to step away from the exchange was entirely understandable and especially after she had noticed a certain interesting fact about the wind user, at that moment, Kikyo found her own mind racing over the notion of both Kagura and Sesshomaru currently conversing together; an intense curiosity and interest circulating inside of her, overcoming the peace of her thoughts and leaving her surprisingly unsettled.

Slightly confused, the priestess tore her gaze away from them to place it on the warm fire in front of her as she silently battled against her own will to further study their exchange and reach the conclusions on her own.

She blinked at her own newfound impatience.

Was she, herself, not the one who had accepted a certain revelation about her unforeseen bond with Sesshomaru, only a few hours earlier?

"I'm not entirely sure." She eventually answered, clearing her throat in an attempt to ease her thought process, "However, I trust Sesshomaru would make the correct choice."

Keeping her stare on Kikyo, Rin processed her words.

Then, she turned back to the distant consultation, her expression crossing with surprise.

"Oh! She's leaving something on the ground." The child notified with wide eyes, observing the occurrence, "And now Jaken-sama is taking it."

With this information, Kikyo straightened in her seat.

And shortly after that, she felt Kagura's presence quickly departing for the area, the familiar blast of wind reaching where Rin and her were located, causing the child to lift her arm up and block her eyes from the bits of grass which caught in it, carried by the aggressive wave of air as they floated in every direction.

Once he could confirm the area clear of any threats, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the direction of his camp, golden eyes fixing on Kikyo's back as his vision narrowed. Then, he turned fully around, beginning to stride forward with Jaken quickly tailing after his being. With long steps and a composed expression, Sesshomaru reached where she sat as he steadily made his way into her line of vision, mahogany meeting with fierce gold as neither broke eye-contact. Remaining silent, the daiyoukai sat himself on top of a rock positioned across from where she was, with only the low flames separating their beings.

"You knew she carried the crystal of youki." He stated with a low voice, his sharp gaze examining her.

Kikyo refrained from answering for a moment, observing her companion, instead.

"Yes, I have sensed the piece on her." She confirmed, her reply as he predicted.

Both Jaken and Rin could only find themselves a spot around the fire to sit as well, listening to the current conversation with utmost interest.

"Your actions were too considerate." Sesshomaru determined, lowering his head before her as he watched her closely, "Matters of the sort should be dealt with cooperatively. If Kagura has a certain issue with your presence, there is no reason to even hear what she has to say."

Kikyo allowed her lips to form a slight amused smile before him.

"I appreciate you finding my actions so pure, Sesshomaru." She answered with a hint of sarcasm, tilting her head to the side and causing a strand of silky dark hair to fall across her cheek.

The daiyoukai kept his silence to her words, a hint of confusion crossing his expression.

And noticing his lack of response, Kikyo turned to the imp-demon, her mahogany eyes fixing on the green crystal in his grip.

"I simply did not wish to interfere with her delivery." She added.

Sesshomaru refrained from answering for another moment, his gaze never leaving the woman sitting in front of him.

He had sensed there was a possible different reason for her actions, however, the daiyoukai did not guess she had managed to take notice and read through Kagura's character in such limited amount of time, making use of the information she had gathered and predicting the wind-user's next moves correctly.

"How long has Kagura been trying to betray Naraku?" Kikyo suddenly asked, turning back to face him, silent interest crossing her features.

Placing his single arm onto his bent knee, Sesshomaru straightened in his seat.

"She had made an attempt of bribing I, Sesshomaru, into slaying the worm using two Shikon Jewel fragments, before." He stately answered, watching her closely, "A foolish offer which I turned down."

Kikyo quietly weighted his words.

"That long, huh."

Night had already fallen now, denying the land from any form of light as even the moon above was forsaken beyond arbitrary passing clouds, leaving the ripples of fire in front of them as the only current source of illumination. The persistent breeze which occasionally picked up through their grassy area threatened to snuff the flames away, prompting Rin to toss a few more pieces of wood into the burning pile in order to keep its stability.

"Why is this information of importance to you?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Raising her head before him, Kikyo's gaze sharpened.

"Naraku most definitely already knows about Kagura's betrayal." She surmised, watching him closely, "For him to still keep her alive... simply means that he has more use for her."

"Humph." The daiyoukai released a mocking breath, narrowing his eyes, "That is nothing but a result of her operating in such a foolish manner."

But the priestess' mouth only formed a sad smile at his words.

"Under certain desperate circumstances, people may act in a foolish manner." She explained, lifting one hand to tuck a long strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze broke away from his, lowering to stare at the blazing fire below.

Observing her, Sesshomaru kept silent.

Just as it did many times before, the priestess' spiritual aura had once again wilted and reduced right before his very eyes, and he watched as it swayed around her being in a slow rhythm, fragile waves which engulfed her body barely even seeming sturdy enough to be used as a form of defense, now.

And in blind contrast to the agreement he had with her to focus on more important aspects of their current quest, this time, the daiyoukai felt as if he required to know what was going through her head, occupying her thoughts so violently like this.

"The way you say it, it sounds as if you are familiar with the notion." He tested.

Kikyo raised her eyes back to lock with his.

But the avid sadness which reflected in her deep mahogany eyes against the light of the flames reminded him of that night in which she had shared her past with him, her life as a human woman chained to the relentless priestess duty, which caused her to feel as if she tumbled between two realities, belonging as neither a youkai or a human.

This time, however, there was something else present in the way her expressive eyes shone against the fluttering light of the fire, a hidden longing that was different from before...

Sesshomaru waited for her to comply and answer to his question, however, the woman only kept her silence, sparking confusion within him to her sudden uncooperative behavior.

He studied her being for another moment.

Then, his golden eyes narrowed at the realization of the topic he was soon to venture into;

The same one he, himself had told her to never mention again in his presence.

 _'So, she's waiting for me to decide if I wish for her to proceed or not, huh.'_ He concluded.

The concept was quick to tear into his conscious like a rabid beast suddenly set free from its confinement, wiping every possible chance the daiyoukai had of perhaps being able to handle the nauseating feeling amassing in the pit of his stomach, the displeasure and disgust, reminding him of the very reason he had kept himself from thinking about it through all of this time.

And he only broke away from her gaze, elegantly rising to his feet as he began stepping away from the campsite, his expression unreadable.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Confused by his sudden actions, Jaken sprung to follow after his master.

"Jaken, we are leaving to test the crystal." He informed the imp-demon, keeping his attention forward as his mokomoko extended below him, elevating his form from the ground with his vassal hurriedly jumping to latch onto it with no further questions.

Kikyo's glance was left to linger on the empty spot where he had just stood in, her expression returning to its calm state as she felt the soft wind blow through her long hair and against her false features.

Then, she let out a deep breath.

Sesshomaru and her have indeed come a long way in their mutual understanding of each other... however, there was still much for him to know before this connection that they had could really be called a proper bond.

With her eyes focused on the bent grass on which he just stood, Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side.

She knew by now not to expect anything... and yet, at that moment, the priestess found herself strangely hoping that he would have let her proceed.

 _'Did I wish for him to hear about it?'_ She mused.

Barely managing to finish that thought, however, Kikyo's eyes widened as a sudden swirl of dark clouds formed above their area, and a strong feel of foreign youki which she did not recognize soon filled the air. She rose to her feet, propping herself immediately with her bow and arrows as she kept her gaze upwards, her eyebrows meeting in a solemn frown.

"The sky!" Rin called, her expression a mixture of both fear and surprise.

"Stay back, Rin." Kikyo firmly instructed, stepping out of the camp's area as she followed the movement of the clouds above her, her right hand sent back to her quiver as it quickly pulled one arrow out, carefully placing its narrow shaft on top of her left index finger. Pointing her bow down, Kikyo patiently waited for the being to show themselves and manifest before her, ready and prepared to draw her weapon and lift it to the unknown creature at any given moment.

Silence fell for a long while, the lightning striking far above between the clouds illuminating their location as the following low thunder echoed in their ears.

Then, a single lightning was sent to strike vertically at the grassy ground below, revealing the form of an old, wrinkly man with a wide stare, holding onto some kind of a long, narrow hammer and sitting on top of a black, three-eyed ox.

And the storm clouds immediately evaporated as if they were never even present in the first place, allowing the calm night sky to once again show above.

But his odd appearance did not deter Kikyo's sense of alarm, and she only lifted her weapon to aim it straight at the unfamiliar being.

"State your intentions." She demanded, her mahogany eyes fierce, yet her expression unnervingly calm.

The scranky old man's wide eyes expanded even further at the woman, and he sent one hand to grab at his own chin, his fingers twirling his pale piece of beard as he studied her form in silence.

"Ohh...?" He uttered under his breath, leaning forward as if to get a better glance at her.

With no further use of words, Kikyo released her arrow at his direction, angling her shot and aiming it slightly to the side, just enough for it to pass next to the old youkai's head, the spiritual trail compressed into a calculated amount, tearing through the air in a precise matter and leaving him unharmed.

Before he could even process what had just happened, the priestess already reached for another one of her arrows, placing it on top of her bow and once again aiming it towards him.

"I shall not repeat myself, youkai." She said.

The old youkai stiffened and swallowed harshly, immediately letting go of his hammer as it dropped to rest against his right shoulder, lifting both of his empty, calloused palms before her.

"Hold it, please, miko!" He called, his raspy voice sounding as old as he looked, "I have come here for Sesshomaru, yet I now see that I have just missed him."

Hearing that, Kikyo raised her head.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I am Totosai, a swordsmith and an old friend of Sesshomaru's oyaji-dono; the great inu Taisho, Togashimaru, himself." He answered, lowering his hands back to lay on his lap, "I am also the forger of Tenseiga, Sesshomaru's heirloom."

Processing his words, Kikyo lowered her weapon, placing her arrow back into the quiver propped on her back with a smooth motion.

"You do not carry the smell of Naraku on you, therefore, I shall take your word for it." She stated.

Releasing a deep sigh, Totosai's shoulders slumped with relief.

"For a moment there, I thought you were just like Sesshomaru." He admitted through a mutter, shifting in his seat, "What is your name, if I may ask?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, keeping her stare on him for another moment.

"I am Kikyo." She informed simply.

Totosai's round eyes observed the woman in front of him in silence, evaluating her being.

 _'I see... I see...'_ He quietly noted.

"Sesshomaru will most likely be back in a few hours, however, until then I am afraid your visit is in vain, Totosai." She added, watching him closely.

Leaning backwards, the old youkai lifted his hand up to scratch his semi-bald head.

"Well, I suppose you're right." He determined, lowering his elbow to support the weight of his crouched form against his leg, "Although, I did get to witness the reason for the relentless disturbance in Tenseiga lately, at least."

But seeing the undeniable confusion flash behind Kikyo's eyes to his words, Totosai immediately straightened in his seat, a revelation of his own crossing his mind and the resulting shock avid in his features. He sent one hand up, balling it into a fist in front of his mouth as he cleared his throat before deciding to test his musings even further.

"If you don't mind me prying, Kikyo, your current existence is not of the living anymore, am I correct?" He steadily asked.

Kikyo lowered her head to his sudden question, yet her gaze did not waver.

"That is correct." She confirmed, neither her expression or her voice revealing any of her thoughts.

"A terrible, selfish doing, most likely achieved through a sorceress' dark spell, was it not?" He investigated.

However, Kikyo only narrowed her eyes at his words.

"The way you say it, it seems as if you already hold the answers for your questions, Totosai." She pointed bluntly before him, observing him closely.

 _'Oho, a lot like Sesshomaru, after all.'_ He deemed quietly.

Then, he only released a hearty, albeit nervous chuckle.

"Ahhh, do forgive me for my rude pestering." He said, tilting his head comically to the side, "I am merely interested, that is all."

Letting out a hushed breath, Kikyo closed her eyes.

"There is truly nothing that should interest you about my condition." She dismissed, easing her shoulders, "My time on this earth is limited and will soon come to an end after I make sure to witness Naraku's demise."

And hearing that, the old youkai plunged into silent wondering, his round eyes never leaving her being for a stretched moment in which neither of them spoke another word to each other.

He had now managed to accumulate enough information about the disturbance in the sword, as well as the reason for Sesshomaru's recent actions and words.

But a single thought hovered in his mind above the rest, causing his hand to once again rise up, wrinkled fingers brushing through his white strand of beard as he pondered it with interest;

Has Sesshomaru himself, figured the full truth behind his own plans?

"Well, I took too much of your time already, Kikyo. I apologize." Totosai said, bowing slightly before the woman.

However, before he had managed to gather his power in order to depart from the area in the same method in which he came, Kikyo took one step forward in his direction, causing him to delay his actions.

"You have said something before about the relentless disturbance of Tenseiga, what did you mean by that?" She investigated, her expression turning stern.

Signaling his ox to turn around, the old youkai faced away from her being, preparing to leave the location.

"I am a swordsmith and forger of the Tenseiga, after all." She heard him answer simply as he fixed his gaze on the darkness of the valley below, lit only by the small fires of few human villagers scattered across the land, "The sword calls to me whenever Sesshomaru ignores it."

Then, the sky above their heads darkened once more as heavy, charged clouds gathered to the specific spot, sending a single hit of lightning down as it plunged through the earth at precisely where he was, transporting the old man away into an unknown place.

Kikyo raised her calm gaze upwards as she witnessed the sky gradually ease and clear, letting the moonlight finally shine down at their campsite.

"That person... was the friend of Sesshomaru-sama's father?" Rin voiced her interest, stepping closer to the priestess with her brown eyes still wide at the occurrence.

"What do you think, Rin?" Kikyo steadily asked, finally lowering her gaze to turn halfway back and set it on the child, instead, "Was he speaking the truth?"

Taking a moment to form her opinion, Rin only nodded in silence.

And with that, Kikyo went over the exchange in her head, feeling the uncertainty seep into her mind the more she let herself process the old youkai's words.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, the crystal is still not reacting." Jaken informed, his gaze switching between the stone in his hands to his master's being.

The daiyoukai said nothing, pondering the next choice of actions he should take as he allowed the sensation of the chilly night breeze against his face to settle his thinking. Maintaining a steady flying speed through the mountain area, his keen golden eyes soon detected a nearby cliff in the distance, and once he had scanned the area clear from any lurking threats, Sesshomaru only silently shifted in its direction, gradually approaching it for a safe landing.

With the soles of his shoes meeting against the surface of the grassy precipice, Sesshomaru's mokomoko reverted back to its regular length, causing the imp-demon to let go of his grip as he jumped down as well, using his large wooden cane to balance himself in the process.

"Perhaps this one is defected." Jaken grumbled, his yellow eyes narrowing to inspect the crystal as he lifted it into the air in his grip, examining it under the pale moonlight.

Sesshomaru's attention, however, lied elsewhere as he focused his gaze on the far distance, observing the way the mist swirled around the high, rocky mountains, flowing downwards to pool at the bottom of the large, earthy formation and slither across the land below.

And he only breathed in with a quiet effort to relax his own mind from his ceaseless thinking;

The priestess was evidently still possessed by unnecessary themes regarding her past, constantly carrying the undeniable sadness which they held, amplified and revealed through her unruffled exterior especially whenever a certain being was mentioned, an existence which he forbade her to discuss in front of him, for the suffocating feelings the mere name on her lips had sparked in himself.

His nose wrinkled at the fact.

How could she still waste her time dwelling on that, letting herself be affected to this degree by the thoughts and memories, all while suppressing her feelings behind such a calm expression...

Granted, the woman proved to operate perfectly fine under these circumstances, however, by now, the daiyoukai was certain that those hidden emotions which she was persistently concealing before him were already reduced, and the more he now realized that this was not the case, the more he had found himself perplexed by the situation;

 _'Why is she so stubbornly detained on her past this way?'_ He mused.

Before he managed to venture any further into his own notions, however, Sesshomaru soon sensed the sensation of a familiar youki, causing him to turn around with a smooth movement, his face composed to cold perfection.

And the sharp lightning shortly struck through the ground before both him and his vassal, causing the small youkai to let out a shriek of pure terror at the sudden and overwhelming sight, as well as the loud thunder which followed it, ringing in their ears and echoing against the far mountains behind them.

"Good grief!" Jaken exclaimed with anger once he could finally recognize the old youkai.

And Sesshomaru's golden eyes only narrowed at his father's old friend.

"Sesshomaru, I shall be brief." Totosai said, fixing his wide stare on him as he leaned forward while sitting on the back of his trusty animal companion, "Tenseiga has been disturbed as of late, I am sure you've noticed it as well."

Lowering his head, Sesshomaru's gaze sharpened.

"So, what?" He asked dryly, his voice low and slight irritation apparent in his features.

Taking in a deep breath, the old youkai closed his eyes.

"Although sentient to a degree, the sword is ultimately connected to your heart and desires." He explained, opening his wide orbs to set his observant gaze onto his old friend's son closely.

"You are hardly saying anything I am not already aware of, Totosai." Sesshomaru replied with a bored tone.

But noticing the definite single sharp eyebrow sneakily rising behind smooth silver bangs, Totosai shook his head in silence.

"Oh? I wonder about that!" He suddenly called, crossing his arms before his chest, "Your secret will to fully resurrect a certain undead human priestess tells me otherwise, Sesshomaru!"

Shocked, Jaken's mouth dropped open to the old youkai's bold and scandalous words as countless beads of sweat started furiously emanating from his green head.

Anger slowly built inside of the inu daiyoukai, yet his expression remained unnervingly calm.

"Is that all you came here to say?" He asked with a low voice, slightly lifting his chin.

And the tense air was compressed by labored silence once again, the occasional wind reaching their elevated location grazing against the rocky side of the cliff they were standing on, howling as it countered the uneven structure with a haunting whisper.

Now able to confirm his prediction, Totosai remained in his place, sitting comfortably on top of the three-eyed ox. He only shifted slightly, letting out a deep sigh.

"That's quite a woman you have there, I'll admit." He determined, nodding, "However, to think you would go that far for Inuyasha's old companion of all people sure is something."

Youki spiked and sent clashing against every crack and crevice in their area as the silent anger exuded from Sesshomaru's being, his scowl deep and his teeth gritting. He said nothing as his sole hand reached for Tokijin, drawing it out before him with fierce intent, making Jaken jolt and take a step backwards to the sudden heated situation, his sweat turning cold.

"I am under no obligation of explaining my reasons to you, Totosai." He hissed, pointing the blade straight at his father's old friend, "I could, however, grant your obvious wish of death by my hands."

"No need for that!" Totosai determined immediately, straightening in his seat as he could now see the thin line of Sesshomaru's patience has been successfully crossed, "I only came here to deliver you a most important piece of knowledge, after all."

Sesshomaru's glare was fierce as he kept his silence, but he remained in stillness, patiently awaiting the old youkai to proceed with his words.

And noticing the daiyoukai's keen attention fixed so intently on him like that, Totosai breathed deep in an attempt to rid the air from any form of unnecessary tension in order for his next sentence to sink properly within.

"Even the slightest bit of hidden truth would sabotage any attempt of accomplishing the resurrection you so seek to achieve, Sesshomaru." He said, his round eyes fixed on the dangerous son of his old friend, "Remember that."

Calling upon his means of transportation, Totosai vanished as he came through the blinding light and loud thunder, leaving both Sesshomaru and Jaken surrounded by pure silence after his sudden departure. The air still held unspoken heaviness to it, making the imp-demon quietly swallow the newfound verification like a fish bone lodged in his throat as he hesitantly lifted his still shocked gaze to his master, who only closed his eyes and elegantly sheathed Tokijin back at his hip, now wearing an unreadable expression.

Inhaling the freshness in the air deeply, Sesshomaru turned back to stare at the distant mountains, feeling the cold breeze against his face and in his long, silvery hair. He narrowed his sharp golden eyes, setting them at an unfocused spot, his mind going over his most recent exchange, eventually stopping on a single concept;

 _'Hidden truth, huh.'_ He silently echoed.

He could guess what Totosai had meant by that. But that certain understanding also made him fill with dissatisfaction, causing his eyebrows to meet in a deep frown to the idea;

He will not foolishly declare his intentions to the priestess before mastering the technique to achieve them, first. There was no way he would let himself appear so pitifully unprepared, so empty-handed and falsely hopeful before her.

So, what was the real point of Totosai's aggravating visit, then?

That couldn't have been all there was to it.

"Jaken, we're heading back."

He needed to move, to be in motion, to oil the wheels of his thinking in order to advance forward and reach a better conclusion than the one he had before, discard what he thought was the correct concept and strive for an answer that he felt was at an arm's reach from him, lying somewhere unknown, but still so definitely present and attainable.

He was certain.

Lost in his deep musings and instinctively following after the familiar scent which he knew too well, Sesshomaru reached the campsite before he could even notice, and he only quietly lowered himself down to land in the small clearing between the trees, his shoes coming in contact with the greenery beneath them as his eyes immediately set on the camp area before him, noticing the woman as she slowly rose to her feet in response to his presence.

He held his ground, observing as Kikyo calmly made her way towards him, deep mahogany welcoming his gold through an impassive expression, eventually reaching where he stood and stopping before him.

And at that moment, he allowed his eyes to scan her being, taking in her features and seeking her existence for the answers he so desperately needed.

However, the more he stared into the deepest shades of warm color in her orbs, the more Sesshomaru gradually understood what Totosai had really meant by his irritating words regarding the entire situation...

Being well aware of this woman's nature was not enough.

He required to know everything about her, unfortunately also including wretched subjects which he did not ever wish to hear about, the same themes that caused his insides to churn as if someone was twisting them up in their cursed grip, the last piece in the miko's character puzzle which he avoided putting into its calculated place, the hidden truth that he now had to reveal, and the last hurdle he needed to obliterate from the path he was about to forge;

"Tell me about the past you share with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded, his voice low.


	21. Perception

**A/N:**

I apologize for the late update! I was heavily busy, and unfortunately still am, but I decided to take a little break and write this new installment, anyway ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 _"Even the slightest bit of hidden truth would sabotage any attempt of accomplishing the resurrection you so seek to achieve, Sesshomaru."_

Totosai's instruction still rang fresh in his mind as Sesshomaru remained in stillness, standing before the silent priestess. Gold locked with deep mahogany brown as she took a moment to process his sudden and unexpected demand, and he could tell her keen gaze was already studying his form for further information which his words didn't already surrender to her.

And as much as he realized at that moment how unnecessarily uncomfortable this entire situation was, a certain understanding still acted as a solid ground for support beneath his feet, solidifying his decision in his mind and assisting him in relaxing himself under Kikyo's quiet investigation;

His perception of this priestess in front of him, was still incomplete.

And for this reason, he now knew it was nothing short of a naïve mistake on his part to try shortcutting his way around the same information that he was lacking about her, if he ever wished to follow with his desire of testing her beliefs and granting her with a proper, stable existence.

Totosai's words were as clear as crystal, now;

A full resurrection of the body along with the soul, meant that he needed a full understanding of the person in order to properly master the technique.

"Very well." Kikyo's sudden and calm agreement pulled him back from his thinking as he kept his stare on her.

And neither moved for another moment, the cold wind which entirely contrasted the warm sun that day had to offer rummaged through the high tops of the tress above their heads as their steady melody stretched to purvey between the trees and all the way into the darkest depths of the lush forest. With the moon now obscured behind a thin and even layer of clouds, only the light of the distant fire behind the priestess acted as a beckon of flames for them to follow as they both began stepping back in its direction.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes fixed on Kikyo's back as he strode slightly after his companion, observing as the light from the fire granted her entire being with a bright silhouette, the straight-cut endings of her long and unbound dark strands carried by the soft wind and wafting rhythmically behind her with every poised step she took forward, occasionally moving her hair enough for him to catch a glimpse of her composed profile, lit by the cascading rays of the current source of heat.

He had noted before that this woman was indeed striking for a human, but somehow and without himself even noticing, at that moment, Sesshomaru found that he must admit to himself at least, of her quite possibly being the most striking female he had ever seen in his life.

Stopping before the entrance of the camp area, Kikyo turned halfway in his direction, meeting his gaze and causing his heart to skip a single beat.

"Rin is asleep." She notified simply through an unreadable expression, her eyes quickly lowering to the imp-demon tailing behind his master in a hushed request for maintaining the peace, especially considering Inuyasha's existence was about to be the topic of their upcoming discussion.

Jaken tensed his shoulders while narrowing his eyes up at the woman, then, he only begrudgingly nodded with understanding. The realization of what Sesshomaru would do to him if he even dared to utter one word about his most recent and unbelievable piece of knowledge before her caused every single hair still present on his body to stand up, resulting in the imp-demon obediently agreeing with no further objection on the matter.

Kikyo turned back around, continuing on her way to sit herself on the same rock which her bow and arrow quiver leaned against, in front of the steady flames.

"Where would you like me to start?" She asked, placing one hand on the harsh surface next to her for support with the other resting safely in her lap, on top of her red hakama trousers.

Sesshomaru singled out a wide rock positioned across from where she was, his intense gaze never leaving her being for even a moment as he positioned himself on top of it with a smooth motion, his posture straight and regal.

Then, he breathed deeply.

"Your first meeting." He said, his jaw involuntary clenching to his tone of voice ending up more like an impatient demand than a clam inquiry as he intended.

Kikyo lowered her head, mahogany eyes finding the blazing and enchanting light of the flames as she closed her eyes, freeing the chained memories she fought so hard to imprison and keep away from occupying her thoughts to finally resurface and spread through her conscious.

And to him, her spiritual aura at that moment seemed like a closed rose slowly unfolding its petals to the nurture of the comforting sun, aiding the daiyoukai with a quiet perspective of how truly repressed her emotions were before him through all of this time.

"Inuyasha heard of the Shikon Jewel and came to seek its power like many youkai have tried before him." She began her story, opening her eyes, "However, unlike the others, he wished to use it for a different purpose."

With this, she raised her head back up, interlocking her steady gaze with Sesshomaru's stern one.

"Inuyasha wished to become a full-fledged youkai, in order to grant himself with enough power to survive in this world."

Keeping his silence, Sesshomaru only observed her, his full attention fixed on the woman sitting in front of him.

"As the keeper of the Shikon Jewel, our paths inevitably crossed, and time after time, I had managed to foil each and every single one of his attempts to even reach near the sacred stone." Kikyo joined her hands together in her lap, and Sesshomaru noticed the slight slump in the woman's shoulders, "In time, however, we have also come to know more and more about each other, and we have eventually discovered unexpected common grounds for us to relate in our respective journeys."

The daiyoukai let out a shallow breath as he only lifted his chin slightly to her words.

And Kikyo wore a soft smile on her face.

"Seeing that Inuyasha was a half-youkai, never having a clear place in this world, I have found him to be very much like myself; a woman who is neither a human or a youkai, forever bound to her duty of protecting the Shikon Jewel and never truly able to belong among the common people."

Dissatisfaction ripped through Sesshomaru's calm façade at the way her lips carried his cursed half-brother's name, how she suddenly looked so genuine and vulnerable before him, a visible, unmistakable sight that she had never permitted herself to display, masked behind layers and layers of protective walls and iron composure, something that could be achieved only when this woman was speaking and thinking of him.

His core filled with unspoken disgust coated with rage, a burning feeling that was like the strongest and most efficient poison eating at his insides, a virulent attack of both his mind and body alike.

But he will not be so cowardly and pathetic to stop here, no.

There was a point to all of this, and he required her to keep going for that purpose.

"One day, I had offered Inuyasha to try and use the Jewel in order to ask for humanity, instead." She continued, closing her eyes once more and lifting one hand to tuck a single long strand of silky hair behind her ear, "I wanted us both to live together in this world, and I assumed that if Inuyasha could place a wish like that upon the Jewel instead of becoming a full youkai, it would be pure enough to purge it from its darkness, causing it to finally disappear from this world and freeing me to live as a normal woman."

Hearing this unexpected part, the daiyoukai straightened in his seat, sharp eyebrows forming a studying frown to her words.

"Inuyasha had expressed his will to become human?" His need of clarification proved stronger than he had anticipated, and his lips formed a straight line at the unnecessary quickness in which the inquiry left his mouth.

Kikyo's gaze met with his in response to his sudden question.

"Inuyasha wished to live by my side, as I wished to live by his." She answered simply.

Lowering his head, Sesshomaru kept his sharp gaze on her being, his expression once again turning unreadable.

"On the morning of our promise to finally make the wish upon the Shikon Jewel, however, our plans were sabotaged by Naraku, as I have already told you before." She added.

Sesshomaru sat in stillness for a moment.

"You have said that Naraku took the form of him before you while doing the opposite with Inuyasha, fooling you both into thinking you were betrayed by the other." He confirmed.

Kikyo nodded once to his words.

Then, she let out a deep breath, her mahogany eyes once again finding the soothing dance of the flames in front of her.

"Consumed by my strong feelings of betrayal, I have foolishly believed his trick." She exhaled, sadness and regret clear in her features, "Then, I used the very last bit of power in me to seek out his existence in order to avenge my own state... however..."

He watched her shake her head in quiet and bitter amusement.

"I could only bring myself to perform the sealing spell on him before dying from my wounds."

Keeping his keen gaze on her, Sesshomaru placed his arm on top of his bent knee, his long, silver hair flying according to the cold breeze's wishes as he took a long moment to study the woman sitting before him.

And noticing his silence, Kikyo eventually opened her eyes and lifted her head to once again join with his gaze, neither of them sparing another word.

She had to admit it to herself; Sesshomaru was taking this a lot better than she had expected him to.

What truly surprised her, though, was how strong her own desire of sharing this with him proved to be, and how undeniably relieved she now felt at the notion of him knowing about it.

Searching his features, Kikyo focused on the way his golden eyes reflected the light from the flames, reminding her of the first night they had shared together in his camp, and how truly demonic he seemed to her under the same circumstances, how monstrous and otherworldly, nothing more than a plain beast in the guise of a human.

Now and after everything they had been through, however, the priestess noticed that although Sesshomaru's youkai nature was still very evident in his impressive exterior, the parts of him which she had gradually learned about shone so much brighter before her, making him appear a lot easier on her eyes, approachable, even.

 _'Is this really not just the result of that theory which is currently taking effect, causing me to witness him in a deceptive familiar light?'_ She pondered, inhaling the coldness in the air.

But as much as she still desperately attempted to grasp onto that piece of logical thinking, Kikyo soon gave up entirely and fully surrendered herself to the concept of sharing a bond with the daiyoukai sitting in front of her. The idea in itself was indeed still an odd one to her, but the priestess was now ready to give it a chance, at least, instead of so easily dismissing it like before;

To trust it.

 _'What exactly is going through his mind right now... after finally hearing about it?'_ She mused, observing his calm expression in silence. So far, Sesshomaru had surprisingly endured it well, especially considering the mere mention of Inuyasha's name sparked that much disgust in him, previously.

Noticing her quiet staring, Sesshomaru could tell the priestess was awaiting him to voice out his thoughts on the matter.

However, he allowed himself another moment to settle and arrange his thoughts, carefully going over each and every part of her story in his head, applying his analysis and forming his opinions.

The wood crackled under the heat of the flames between them both, sending sparks into the chilly air as neither Sesshomaru or Kikyo said anything. And the far noise of crickets and various animals concealed in the further depths of the greenery soon reached their location, filling their atmosphere and causing the two-headed dragon to crack one eye open and listen to the sounds of their lifeforms, leisurely examining the severity of their threat and eventually going back into deep slumber. Jaken himself had desperately attempted to follow after the conversation, but even he eventually lost to his exhaustion caused by spending the last few hours searching for Naraku's heart with the crystal, and was now already sound asleep against a large rock as well, leaving them both to their private exchange.

Eventually, Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly, letting out a quiet breath.

"For the likes of yourself, to be so consumed by your emotions to prevent you from detecting Naraku in Inuyasha's guise..." He began, watching her closely as he spoke firmly, "I, Sesshomaru, find that highly unlikely."

Maintaining his gaze, Kikyo refrained from answering for another moment.

"Under desperate circumstances, people may act in a foolish manner." She reminded him, repeating her words from earlier that day.

"Some people, but not you, miko." Sesshomaru countered almost immediately, "Inuyasha is likely to fall for a measly trap like that, you, on the other hand, are not."

Swallowing harshly to his words, Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed in silence.

And her hands balled into tight fists as her gaze fell to them, recalling her conversation with Rin by the river, mahogany eyes glancing to the side and inevitably setting on the child's sleeping form.

 _"No soul can be mistaken for another, because no soul is the same."_

Composing herself, the priestess forced her mind clear from the momentary confusion that once again found its way to overcome her thinking, letting out a deep breath and eventually raising her gaze once again to meet with the daiyoukai's.

"You think too highly of me, Sesshomaru." She dismissed in an attempt to calm herself in the process as well, "I was a fool, pulled along by my devastation and hurt, letting my undisciplined thoughts run wild and allowing them to influence both my logic and my actions."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You truly are blind to certain aspects, miko, however, this is not one of them." He boldly insisted.

Sesshomaru's displeasure with her was clear, yet he resolved to refrain from further voicing his opinion on the subject, and he only quietly watched her for another moment in which none of them spoke.

Confused, Kikyo awaited him to further explain what he meant, however, she only met with the sight of hidden change in the look in his eyes, alerting her of the daiyoukai's unexpected decision to leave it at that, focusing his mind on another issue entirely. She tilted her head slightly to the side, unable to uncover the reason for him suddenly deciding to back away from the subject, yet she found the current situation better than potentially arguing over something that is incredibly subjective, at any rate.

And she simply waited for him to follow with his own newfound interest that evidently sparked within him.

Silence ruled the air between them, with just the sounds of their companion's low breathing combined with the stunted heat of the fire as it ate through the already darkened wood echoing against their environment, breaking through its stillness.

Then, Kikyo watched Sesshomaru shift in his seat, slightly lifting his chin before her.

"Those traitorous human emotions are what you so strongly crave and believe in?" He tested.

Hearing this, the priestess let out an amused breath, allowing her features to soften and her lips to curve up into a genuine smile.

"To feel them at the right time and with the right person... is what I wish for." She answered with no trace of dishonesty behind her words.

Sesshomaru observed as she held his gaze, her expression showing him the rare glimpse of happiness that she barely allowed herself to convey in her features, omitting another beat from the steady rhythm of his rebellious heart. He swallowed harshly, eventually noticing her emotions switching into the same familiar sadness and longing he knew too well as she lowered her attention to the fire, her mind as if sinking deep into a certain far memory.

"To allow them to envelop me one last time without the heavy guilt of abandoning my duty to weight down the sensation, without worry or shame to restrict me... is what I selfishly crave and believe is the most important."

Processing her words, Sesshomaru weighted the feelings transmitted by her features, and only the need to wipe that look clear from her face was left stronger than anything else he was experiencing in that moment, successfully conquering his thinking.

"The same emotions which you speak so fondly of were what set the basis for Naraku's trap, indirectly assisting you in finding your untimely death." He determined coldly, his voice low, "And yet, you still claim those are not a weakness?"

Kikyo simply chuckled lightly at his words, surprising him.

"To feel something like the love that both Inuyasha and I shared, is a sensation that is worth any downfall that could have followed to it." She replied, bringing her eyes back to meet with his, not a trace of sadness apparent in them as she shot him with a look of quiet confidence, "I do not regret the time that Inuyasha and I had spent together, and I never shall."

Lowering his head, his expression crossed with avid contempt.

" _Love_ , huh." The daiyoukai countered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Taken aback by his unexpected response, Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, I believe that is what I just said." She calmly answered, defusing his obvious attempt of mockery.

But her aura spoke volumes before him, and he could tell the priestess was slightly angry by the way her smooth waves were now occasionally disturbed by intermittent spikes of uneven concentrated spiritual energy.

And he chose to add nothing further.

Noticing the unspoken intensity communicated from his golden eyes, the priestess eased up her shoulders and let out a soft breath as a certain new wonder soon found its way into her thinking;

Why was Sesshomaru so invested in this subject, all of a sudden? For him to so open-mindedly step out of his comfort zone like this... although she did not object to sharing this information with him at all, Kikyo still could not help but ponder over the avid contrast between his behavior earlier and his unforeseen curiosity, now.

"What made you change your mind and inquire about this subject, Sesshomaru?" She investigated.

With this, her keen eyes caught the hint of surprise flash behind his pools of gold, followed by a slight stiffness of the shoulders.

His expression, however, still remained undisturbed before her.

"I have decided that no relevant matters should be kept a secret anymore, that is all." He stately answered.

"And yet, you've hidden the fact that Tenseiga was unsettled enough to call upon its swordsmith." Kikyo countered through a calm expression.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and kept silence, soon understanding that his father's old friend apparently had a certain unexpected stop prior to him reaching his location.

 _'That old bastard...'_ He clenched his jaw.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo said, grabbing his attention as his name carried by a dragged breath, mahogany eyes fixed on him, "Is the disturbance of Tenseiga something that I should be aware of?"

He held her gaze in silence, his expression staying impassive before her as the distanced roaming of thunder spread through the sky above, alerting them both of a slowly approaching storm to their current location, a stubborn residue of winter that still persisted on ruling the sky.

And at that moment, the daiyoukai felt his heart beat irregularly to the sight of her sitting in front of him so patiently like that, the low light from the strangled flames dancing across her face and exposing a genuine, wordless desire for him to share this unspoken issue with her, to reach a proper understanding, a yearning that is both genuine and free from any deceptive thoughts or motives, directed at him and not towards anyone else, this time.

Much to his annoyance, Sesshomaru noticed that throughout the entire conversation, the healing blade at his hip hasn't shown an ounce of its usual rebellious behavior which it displayed so effortlessly before, proving that his calculations were left incorrect.

Something was still missing.

And judging by this exchange and what this woman had told him, a certain information about the priestess that she, herself, was not yet even aware of.

Sesshomaru only released a deep, silent breath, ridding his mind from the temptation which attempted to overcome his rationality.

"That is something which is only relevant to I, Sesshomaru." He replied simply, yet his words felt as heavy as iron.

Kikyo lifted her head slightly at his final answer, the low thunder rumbling closer through the vast sky above them and the thin layer of clouds which gently concealed the moon now replaced by dark masses of concentrated weather, ready to release its turmoil upon the earth.

"I see." She steadily confirmed, her expression returning to its unreadable qualities, "I shall respect your decision, then."

* * *

 **A/N:**

This chapter is a bit short, I know. However, I wanted to dedicate an entire one to their first conversation on this topic.

I can tell you that we're finally approaching the meat of the story, now ;)

 _I'm always interested to hear your opinions and theories, so please continue sharing them with me! Thank you for your kind support._


	22. Jealousy

**A/N:**

Hello my lovely readers!

I have read all of your reviews(They always make me smile, thank you!) and I wish to clarify a few important things;

First, regarding the plot for this story - I thank you for your enthusiasm in suggesting ideas and for liking this story so much, however the outline is already thought of and planned, therefore I can hope you will be patient enough to continue reading as the story slowly unfolds. I cannot be disrespectful to most of my patient readers who do not wish to be spoiled, therefore nothing will be confirmed before its rightful time and place.

Second, regarding concepts from existing works - I personally believe that circulating the same ideas over and over again hinders creativity, therefore the use of existing ideas even in the form of homage to me is both counter productive and especially in bad taste, since the author of those works would also most likely not even know their concepts are being used in the first place.

 **Remember folks, always strive for creativity.**

A long opening for this chapter lol, yet still a very important one in my opinion.

So, with all that in mind, as always, please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two  
**

"Jaken-sama... you don't look so good." Rin voiced her concern, wide dark brown eyes set down on her small companion walking to her left.

Riding on the back of the two-headed dragon, the child watched as Jaken released another heavy sigh, drops of sweat decorating his tired expression and his form pitifully slouched.

"I cannot tell you the reason, Rin, so do not pester me." He dismissed with mild annoyance, clenching his green hands around the Nintojo in his grip and drawing it closer to his chest.

"Why not?" Rin pressed with interest, ignoring his statement.

Jaken slumped his shoulders even further to her words, too tired to even reprimand or argue anymore than that.

"Because I do not wish my own head to be spiked at the end of a blade, child." He muttered through a dragged breath.

Rin's eyebrows rose with confusion to his words, and she simply set her vision forward onto both Kikyo and Sesshomaru as they calmly strode further ahead on the narrow rocky path, right next to a loud torrent. The aggressive, yet steady sound of the water grazed against the rocks, compensating for their timely silence while filling the air with moisture and making the early morning seem colder as the thin drops combined with a veil of fog hovering above, blocking the sun's warm rays.

The child pouted her lips at her own fruitless investigation, tilting her head to the side as she kept her quiet observing.

With the crystal of youki now in their possession, both the daiyoukai and the priestess decided to continue moving on their quest in case they would somehow be fortunate enough to wander close to Naraku's concealed heart, and since the higher grounds proved useless in their relevance to its location, the group was now testing the lower ones as a potential spot, resulting in them all descending from the high mountain they had all spent the several previous nights on, approaching the valley, instead.

Rin sent one small hand to her mouth in order to block a wide yawn which caused small tears to form in the corners of her eyes, then, she lowered her attention back to her troubled, green companion.

"Hey, Jaken-sama."

"What is it." He reluctantly answered, keeping his gaze forward.

"Did you find out anything new?"

Whipping his head up at her surprising sharpness with a swift movement, Jaken's brows joined in an angry scowl.

But before he managed to lose his composure entirely and release his frustrations in their whole up at her direction, his survival instincts soon kicked in, successfully diffusing his upcoming outburst while reminding him of the danger of even saying one word regarding this particular subject. And with that thought in mind, his actions could only come into a sudden halt, preventing him from accidentally spilling any kind of information on the matter.

Rin watched him through a confused expression, blinking at his odd behavior.

However, the child already knew him well enough by now to eventually comprehend the meaning behind it.

She kept her silence, placing her gaze forward beyond the two scaly heads of A-Un to once again stare at both Kikyo and Sesshomaru, who seemed to have not said a word to each other in quite some time now, maintaining their steady walking rhythm, forms relaxed and expressions most likely befitting, their stern awareness focused on an unnamed spot, far in the distance.

From where she sat, Rin noticed that it was almost as if she was looking at the same being, divided into two people; both exuding the same kind of unreadable calmness, unmatchable strength and silent confidence, a unique trait that she had only ever witnessed present in their existences. But along with that undeniable similarity, Rin had also sensed some sort of quiet detachment, an unspoken certain distance between them that wasn't there before, assisting her in realizing that Jaken's new finding may perhaps not be such a preferable one.

And she refrained from saying anything more, a worried look soon crossing her features.

Breaking their companions' silent musings at that moment, however, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo suddenly stopped in their tracks, causing the imp-demon and Rin to follow in their example and do the same as they watched them turn their attention upwards and to their right, somewhere far amid the thick layers of mist, to a certain spot which only appeared unspecified to the simple, naked eye.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken immediately inquired, his yellow eyes going wide with mild alert.

A single moment passed, and a figure soon appeared through the hazy sky, falling from their means of transportation all the way down next to where the group was located as it plunged head first into the violent current of the river, the limp body easily dragged by the water and threatened to be swept away completely.

Jumping down from the back of A-Un, Rin hesitantly stepped forward. She clenched one small fist to her own chest, focusing her eyes on the unconscious woman carried by the stream, managing to recognize the partly submerged dark wavy hair and light-green beady earrings.

"Wha – Kagura?!" Jaken gasped, following after the child's curiosity.

"She seems hurt!" Rin determined, her gaze set after the wind sorceress' moving frame.

Watching the events as they unfolded before them, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo maintained their silence for another moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what do you think?" The imp-demon turned to look at his master.

But the daiyoukai barely spared his next decision an ounce of thought nor hesitation, turning on his heel and setting his gaze once more on the far distance, ahead.

"Leave her, let's go." He answered dryly, already proceeding on his way.

Kikyo observed him in silence as she remained in her place, quietly assessing his cold answer.

And once he noticed her lack of cooperation, Sesshomaru paused, turning his head halfway back in her direction to meet her impassive gaze.

"Kagura now shares common interests, Sesshomaru." She reasoned, watching him closely, "Her existence and connection to Naraku is beneficial for us."

But the look in his eyes at that moment appeared as uninterested as ever, and he only turned his head forward once again, gold breaking away from the priestess' mahogany brown.

Kikyo watched him for another moment in which none of them said anything, causing her eyes to narrow at his unexpected behavior. However, before she managed to voice her next attempt of persuasion, a certain familiar screeching soon reached their ears, making them both shift towards the loud source behind them.

And only the sight of both Jaken and Rin falling into the water greeted them back, the frantic duo passing them as the river now dragged their small forms along with the unconscious wind sorceress, the child and the imp-demon screaming and coughing with pure distress as their hands flailed in every direction.

"Get Rin and Kagura, I shall deal with Jaken." Sesshomaru said through a heavy breath, annoyance clear in his expression with his fur sash beginning to extend far below his feet.

Accepting her newest task with no protest, Kikyo simply closed her eyes and lifted her free hand to perform the hand seal calling upon several of her Shinidamchu, directing them towards the existence of both Rin and Naraku's offspring, her serpent-like helpers whistling through the air and soon reaching their location as they enveloped around their submerged bodies, successfully lifting them above the water surface.

"Hey! W-What about me?!" Jaken croaked desperately, extending his short arms above to try and grab ahold of the pale youkai, however with no success, as they were already too high and far from his limited reach. But just as he started yelling for anyone's potential help, a sudden harsh and precise punch to his head soon silenced his cries altogether, the hand quickly opening up to grab at the collar of his garbs and successfully yank him out from the aggressive stream, saving his life.

The imp-demon swallowed hard as he could already recognize the rough treatment, his mouth forming a straight line as Sesshomaru ascended, flying above the stream after Kikyo's Shinidamachu while carrying him with his sole hand, his expression unnervingly calm. Once they reached safe grounds, the daiyoukai lowered himself back down, the soles of his shoes meeting with the rocky surface below them and his firm grip on Jaken's clothes immediately easing, dropping the wet youkai to the earth in a loud splatter of wet fabric.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...! t-thank you for saving this Jaken!" Jaken immediately performed a respectful bow before his master, who was already making his way forward, stepping in the direction of the priestess who was slowly approaching their unplanned place for a break, holding onto the straps of the two-headed dragon with her free hand, leading him behind her.

She found his gaze yet again, calm mahogany interlocking with fierce gold as both of them gradually neared each other, stopping at a convenient distance.

Just as she had noticed before, Kikyo noted that Sesshomaru clearly still held an unexpected level of uneasiness with the situation, a certain displeasure that apparently had nothing to do with his vassal proving useless, yet again.

She studied him for a moment longer, attempting to decipher his cryptic thoughts.

 _'Is it because of my decision to compromise during her last visit?'_ She guessed, staring up at him.

Eventually, Kikyo turned her attention to her serpent helpers as they distanced themselves from both the still coughing Rin and the unconscious body of Kagura. Now plain under her evaluating eyes, she allowed herself to scan the sprawled woman in silence, noticing her bare upper body and ripped garbs, as well as the massive hole formed in her chest, which somehow did not reduce her life force at all.

Her vision narrowed at the gruesome sight.

However, this served only as a visible proof to a certain theory she had already reached before, making her lift her head slightly at the confirmation;

Same as he did with himself, Naraku had also extracted Kagura's heart, the fact most likely acting as the basis and motivation for her betrayal and secret wish to break free from his deadly chains.

An understandable motive, Kikyo had to admit.

And at that moment, the priestess found herself wondering why Sesshomaru was so reluctant to assist the wind sorceress when she first asked him to. Granted, the woman had presented him the Shikon Jewel shards as a trade for his help which most likely insulted his pride, but even Sesshomaru should have been able to see past that rookie mistake and realize that it was simply pure desperation which propelled Kagura's actions to even reach out to him in the first place.

Was there perhaps more to the story than he had mentioned?

Keeping his observing gaze on Kikyo's profile for another moment, Sesshomaru eventually followed in her example and shifted to stare down at the barely still living woman as well, focusing his attention on the gaping hole in her back.

"The wound carries Naraku's scent on it as well, although of a different kind." He informed.

Kikyo assessed Kagura's state for another moment, then, she glanced back up at his direction.

"A calculated attack." She determined, taking a deep, silent breath, "Naraku has Kagura's heart in his grasp, meaning that he most likely made use of this convenient fact to pit another one of his creations against her for whatever reason."

Taking in this information, Sesshomaru turned to once again meet with her gaze.

"So, she's not dead?" Rin asked, sitting her wet form in front of the unconscious woman on the ground, her dark brown eyes fixed on the wind sorceress.

"You've heard it yourself just now, didn't you?" Jaken muttered, approaching near the child, his voice still carrying subtle bitterness regarding the latest events.

Just then and much to everyone's surprise, the flesh on the woman's back began moving, building once again as it slowly healed itself little by little, forming until the wound eventually closed as if it weren't even there in the first place, displaying the mark of Naraku in its entirety on her back, instead;

The unmistakable burn of the eight-legged spider, a reminiscence of Onigumo, the human bandit.

And soon enough, the woman twitched and began moving as well, sending her hands to support herself against the rocky surface with a low grunt, grimacing at the residue of the uncomfortable sensation the hole had left in her chest and in her mind, the gaping absence now replaced with renewed flesh, once more. She placed one hand at the spot to make sure that she was still alive, her breathing becoming even the more she managed to quietly wrap around the reason for her survival.

"Um, are you okay?" Rin's voice tore her from her thoughts, causing Kagura to rise into a sitting position, glancing over her shoulder to meet with the child's worried gaze, as well as Jaken's tired one. She proceeded to scan her environment, soon noticing both Sesshomaru and Kikyo standing not far behind them.

"You lot..." She uttered, the familiar scowl quickly forming in her eyebrows, yet again.

"Kikyo-sama saved you." Rin informed her.

"Under Sesshomaru-sama's command." Jaken quickly corrected.

Processing the information, the wind user glanced up at the inu daiyoukai, meeting his impassive gaze.

"Huh, so you do have a merciful side to you, after all." She claimed, watching him closely.

Jaken sprung to his feet immediately, straightening up at her impudent words with pure disgust as drops of water detached from his being to fly in every direction.

"You insolent wench! Can't you at least say a word of thanks?!" He reprimanded loudly, his expression pure anger, "Sesshomaru-sama approved of your saving only because the miko had insisted it, that is all!"

Hearing that, Kagura narrowed her eyes, her intense crimson red finally meeting with Kikyo's steady mahogany.

Sesshomaru's keen gaze found the priestess as well, and he said nothing as he observed her calm features for a moment in which silence fell on all souls present, patiently waiting to witness her following actions after she, herself, was the one who had suggested saving the woman, resulting in this current unplanned hindrance.

The loud sounds of the river soon flushed through their location, bouncing off the harsh surface and filling the air as they granted the silence with unspoken heaviness, neither the priestess or the wind user breaking their intense eye contact.

And once her resolve was formed, Sesshomaru witnessed intent flashing behind Kikyo's eyes, her quiet decision masked well in the particular way she slightly lifted her head at the woman sitting before her, and she only stepped forward with perfect poise, all the way until she reached Kagura's spot, who only inched back in response to her sudden and unreadable actions.

But the wind user's expression crossed with avid confusion as she watched Kikyo silently lower herself down to a kneeling position before her, placing her free hand on top of her bent leg as her mahogany eyes reached her eye-level.

"Naraku has your heart, correct?" Kikyo confirmed, her voice supporting a surprising amount of compassion in it.

Irritation soon crossed Kagura's features as she maintained her silence to the priestess' unexpected words.

"What's in it to you." She shot back harshly, narrowing her eyes.

Kikyo inhaled deeply, easing her shoulders to the verification of her theory.

"A will to break free from the chains that restrict you..." She began, her full attention placed on her, "Is something that I can understand myself, very well."

But Kagura only let out a mocking breath at her words.

"You have no idea what it's like being a slave to that bastard." She easily dismissed, placing her gaze away from Kikyo's deep mahogany eyes, which held surprisingly strong genuine emotion in them at that moment, "So don't even attempt to pull this crap of trying to understand me."

Her words caused the imp-demon to fume with anger at the endless pit of sheer disrespect this woman could pull all of her answers from, however, before he could manage to voice out more of his disapproval, Kikyo turned to quietly glance at him, cancelling his upcoming eruption.

Then, she once again set her vision onto the back of Naraku's offspring sitting in front of her, her eyes inevitably studying the etched and irremovable marking of the spider on her skin, a stark reminder of where this woman came from, and a curse that she was attempting to fight against.

And she only closed her eyes in silence, feeling the soft wind against her features.

"I may not know the same circumstances, but I am able to comprehend the importance of your lonely battle." She admitted, noticing the slight tense in Kagura's shoulders, "Will you share what happened to you, Kagura?"

The wind sorceress kept her quiet to Kikyo's request, taking in a deep breath as she faced away for another moment, eventually turning her head halfway back in her direction, meeting her gaze once again.

"Humph." She eyed her sharply, raising one judging eyebrow as her crimson red thoroughly scanned Kikyo's calm features, "It's what I came here to do, at any rate."

With this, the priestess kept her silence, awaiting the wind sorceress to start her story.

"Narkau's heart." Kagura started, her glance shifting to Sesshomaru in the back, "Right before I got shot through the chest by a bastard named Goryoumaru, I definitely saw the crystal of youki losing its power."

Stepping forward, Jaken narrowed his eyes.

"And who's that Goryoumaru, exactly?" He asked.

"A human ascetic with strange powers." The wind sorceress answered with an annoyed tone, turning to stare forward, once again, "He owns a temple located at the base of the mountain, not very far from here... and his job is most likely keeping the damn heart safe."

Straightening up to her words, Jaken pointed his Nintojou at her direction.

"Just a minute, Kagura." He called as a new realization crossed his mind, "If that guy carries Naraku's scent just like you and is possibly keeping the heart safe, how come you don't know anything about it?!"

But before the woman could answer to his impatient inquiry, Kikyo closed her eyes and rose to her feet, grabbing both of their attention.

"Because Naraku does not trust her." She stated simply, prompting Kagura's colored mouth to form a thin line.

And with that, the priestess turned halfway back in the direction of Sesshomaru behind her, catching his stare once again.

He held her steady gaze in silence, watching as the gentle flow of the cool breeze returned to blow through her bangs and long hair as it swayed far behind her body, her expression unreadable as ever, and yet her mahogany eyes fierce with a quiet will, transmitting clearly before him.

 _"Under certain desperate circumstances, people may act in a foolish manner."_

Her words found their way into his mind, assisting him in understanding another meaning behind her statement, the reason for using them first at that particular moment and the need for him to participate in this exchange.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, focusing his gaze down on Kagura, instead.

"In that case, any other actions on your part are futile." He cooperated, surprising Jaken, who only quickly turned his head back to stare at his master, "If what you are saying is true, then Naraku most likely already knows of your betrayal."

He finished his words, and his golden eyes inevitably darted once again to the priestess' mahogany ones, as if displaying a silent disclaimer that this once in a lifetime occurrence shall never repeat itself again.

Kikyo only nodded once with understanding, however, the still avid reluctance behind his actions sparked her interest from before once again.

With the information delivered as she had planned, Kagura climbed to her feet as well, her back still turned to the group behind her.

"I took up your time." She said with a low voice, setting her gaze on the far distance, "I'll be off, now."

But before she managed to take her leave, Rin suddenly stepped forward to stand next to Kikyo, her brown eyes wide as she set her attention on the wind user.

"Eh? You're leaving?" She asked through a slightly worried expression, "Didn't you come because you wanted to be saved by Sesshomaru-sama?"

Blinking with surprise at the child's never-ending piercing honesty, Kikyo's gaze fell down to Rin as she kept her quiet to the unexpected turn of events, then, she only glanced up once again to study Naraku's offspring before her.

Kagura refrained from answering for the longest time, the heavy question striking deep into her core as it left her mind momentarily blank. And she only let out a deep breath, eventually reaching up to pluck a single feather from her hair, turning her head back to interlock with the priestess' gaze one last time.

"I'm no masochist." She muttered under her breath with unquestionable annoyance as her glare shot straight through Kikyo, causing her eyebrows to meet with a slight frown to the vague assertion.

She only watched in silence as the wind sorceress placed her gaze forward, sending her feather to the ground below her as it transformed and grew massive, carrying her up and away from the area, her form vanishing into the heavy mist of the sky above.

"Such a questionable woman...!" Jaken huffed, crossing his arms before his chest and shaking his head, "She came begging for Sesshomaru-sama's help before and now she refused it! Well, not like Sesshomaru-sama offered it to her in the first place..." He then turned to glare at Rin, who just like the priestess, had her eyes set on the far spot into which Kagura flew in.

But hearing his words, Kikyo soon turned on her heel, focusing her gaze on Sesshomaru, instead.

"We shall go search that temple." He announced with indifference, placing his attention on her, eventually closing his eyes and proceeding to stride forward, according to the scent of their latest finding.

The priestess stayed in her position for another moment as both Jaken and Rin quickly followed in his example, hurriedly passing her with quick small steps as they ran forward to catch up with their master.

Then, she resumed her movement as well, stepping after them all with a composed expression.

* * *

The hours passed and their journey down towards the base of the mountain where the acclaimed temple was located seemed never-ending as the sun above remained concealed behind the heavy mist, preventing proper sunlight from puncturing through the haze. With no clear indication of the current time of day or higher grounds to administer a convenient spot to measure their surroundings, the group was making its way through the narrow path of the forest, dependent solely on the faint scent of the temple somewhere in the far distance.

Heavy mist drifted in slow waves across the path before them, intersecting through their path from one side of the greenery to the other, scattering away with every new step they took forward, only to once again gather behind them in a continuous fashion, granting their current location with a certain ominous and cold feeling to it.

Yet at that moment, the priestess found her own mind to be unexpectedly deterred by a different notion, causing her assessing eyes to rest on Sesshomaru's profile as he walked slightly before her, his strides confident, steady, and his restrained expression not hinting her of any special thoughts that he could potentially harbor.

She kept her silence, allowing herself to continue examine his unreadable features for her answers, her mahogany eyes soon meeting with his sharp gold.

"What's on your mind, miko." Sesshomaru demanded, catching her gaze through the corner of his eye as he kept his head forward.

Tilting her head slightly to the side at his ever-so accurate instincts, Kikyo investigated him for a moment more, then, she turned her head to stare forward at the rest of their companions who were walking up ahead, safe under their combined close attention from any potential threat that might decide to strike at them.

"I was wondering about your connection with Kagura." She answered bluntly, her face and voice absent of any unique emotion in it, "More specifically, the first day she approached you, asking for your assistance."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at her, sharp eyebrows forming a hint of a confused frown to her words.

"I have already shared details of that day with you, before." He answered, his tone bored.

Kikyo found his gaze again, lifting her head slightly up at his direction as she evaluated his answer.

"What happened after you've turned down her offer of giving you the Shikon Jewel shards in exchange for your help?"

With this, Sesshomaru turned his head fully down at her direction, never breaking her eye-contact.

"And why do you think of that information as necessary?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice, now.

Kikyo held his fierce gaze, greeting him back with a calm exterior.

"No relevant matters should be kept a secret anymore between us, should they?" She stately answered, reminding him of his own words from the previous night, "I have a say in what I deem as relevant in my eyes."

However, as much as the priestess expected his inquiry and prepared for it with this specific, reasonable reply, she now couldn't help but find herself seeking her own mind for answers regarding the basis for her sudden fixation, the process surprisingly failing to produce a precise enough answer;

Why _was_ she so impulsively interested in what happened that day between them?

Before she managed to begin theorize against her own engrossment, the daiyoukai tore away from her gaze, setting it forward, instead.

"Foolishly believing that I, Sesshomaru, was obliged to accept her pitiful trade, Kagura dared to raise her voice before me, accusing me of being a coward, scared of Naraku's pathetic existence." He said, his voice as bored as his expression.

Staring up at him, Kikyo processed his words in silence.

Apparently, Kagura had operated with much more disrespect than she had thought, especially considering the fact that she was the one who actively sought out his existence to assist her with her cause in the first place.

But a part of her somehow detained on a rather odd musing, making her realize yet another aspect of this proud inu daiyoukai walking beside her;

Would Sesshomaru have agreed to help Kagura, had she properly asked him to?

An amused, light chuckle soon found its way through her lips much to her own surprise, causing the back of her hand to instinctively and swiftly rise up in order to block it, yet with little success.

And Sesshomaru only turned to glare down at her direction, narrowing his golden eyes at this ever-so unexpected woman walking beside him. But the rare sight of her smile and the fluttering sound of her laughter as it reached his ears left his heart quickening in his chest much to his own dismay, and he hurriedly turned away from her being in order to force it back into submission.

Noticing his avid displeasure with her reaction, Kikyo eventually composed herself yet again, letting out a silent breath.

Somehow and in relevance, she couldn't help but ponder over her previous own actions while dealing with this man striding beside her, and how much she had now witnessed her current situation in a different light than before.

"I apologize, Sesshomaru." Kikyo said, the sincerity in her voice prompting him to once again find her form trough the corner of his eye, gold locking with mahogany brown, "I myself, have called you a coward before as well... that was out of line."

Sharp eyebrows performed a slight frown to her unforeseen apology.

"Humph." Sesshomaru answered only with that, setting his eyes back at the distance.

Kikyo observed his profile for another moment, the hint of amusement stubbornly residing in her features as silent relief suddenly spread in her chest, the heaviness of her thoughts significantly decreasing at the ability to put this particular subject finally to rest.

Then, she followed in his example, placing her gaze onto their three companions.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I owe you some fluff after those couple previous chapters of angst, eh? ;)

 _Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and I hope to keep hearing of your thoughts regarding this one, as well.  
_


	23. Freedom

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Night was quick to veil the sky by the time they had finally neared the temple, making it appear darker than usual. Guided by the dim, yet still burning torches positioned at both sides of the old structure's entrance as their steady light beamed in the far distance, the group quietly stepped through the remaining path which would lead them to their destination. However, before they even managed to cross through the crumbling gates of the old temple, both the daiyoukai and the priestess' attention was caught by something else, an unpredictable feature scattered all around the province, emanating a large amount of youki to the entire area.

"These Rakan statues..." Kikyo breathed, her eyes scanning the surface of the woods surrounding the temple through the heavy darkness, sensing them placed in strategic positions all around the structure, as if to deliberately attract youkai of any kind to the location.

Walking beside her, Sesshomaru's gaze was aimed forward on his target.

But her words did not escape his keen judgement.

"A human Buddhist artifact representing enlightenment, huh." He continued with a low voice, his obvious hint managing to successfully resonate with the priestess.

"That is correct." She steadily confirmed, bringing her gaze back up to his profile, slightly surprised by him knowing of such themes, "So, for an object like that to prove as the source of this strong youki... means that someone had performed a powerful spell of some kind, in order to use them for a certain purpose."

They stepped further ahead, soon passing through the gates of the temple as nothing but empty grounds greeted them back, not a soul present in the area, and not a sound breaking through the stillness. However, the quiet scene before them was easily indicating of a fierce battle that occurred not too long ago, the old temple itself punctured with arbitrary holes that were forged only recently, with various, still fresh bodies of dead youkai scattered all across the ground before them.

Striding to the middle of the vast space, Sesshomaru lifted his chin, taking a deep, silent breath as he examined the many scents still lurking in the air, hidden well among the walls of the temple, soon reaching a certain conclusion that was already obvious to the priestess walking beside him.

"The crystal of youki is not reacting at all." Jaken said, stepping forward to stand beside his master, "Was Kagura making it all up?"

"Inuyasha and his group were here before us." Kikyo informed the imp-demon through an impassive expression, "Along with a few of Naraku's offspring."

Hearing that, Jaken's green brows formed a displeased frown to the concept of the half-breed managing to reach the place before they did, and he only released an annoyed grunt while crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru, however, proceeded with his steps, following after one particular scent which managed to grab his attention, and with no further explanations, he slowly began stepping towards the back of the temple, after its static source.

Kikyo noticed his silent and unnamed discovery, soon resuming her steps in his direction as well, prompting both Rin and Jaken to obediently follow behind her.

But a secret decision of her own was slowly forming in her mind regarding the entire situation as she let her gaze rest on his long rivers of silver, one which she had resolved to wait a bit longer before voicing out before her companion. And eventually, they all halted before a large hole in the ground, the aura still well-absorbed into the moist soil around it indicating of someone who was buried at the scene and then later dug out, for one reason or another.

Cowering behind the priestess, Rin clutched her small fists into the fabric of Kikyo's hakama trousers, alarmed by the heavy number of dead youkai sprawled all around them at such close proximity.

And once Kikyo noticed her frightened state, she simply lowered herself down on one knee, meeting with the child's large brown eyes.

"The threat seems to have passed us already to its next location." The priestess reassured her, softening her own expression, "These are nothing but remains."

Rin nodded with understanding, but the still avid concern in her features made Kikyo release a heavy, silent breath.

Now finally set on her next course of actions, she rose back to her feet with a smooth motion, turning her head to meet with Sesshomaru's stern gaze, who apparently had been watching her for quite some time now. She eased her shoulders while lifting her head before him, shortly stepping to where he stood and stopping at a respectful distance from his being.

Kikyo paused for a moment before sharing her thoughts with him, her timely silence as if attempting to clear the air between them and ready the daiyoukai for her upcoming idea.

Then, she only presented him with a look of determination.

"We should split up." She said, her unexpected words causing him to narrow his golden eyes down at her direction, "There is no point in blindly chasing after the heart's location when Naraku knows of our whereabouts at all times."

Maintaining his silence for a while, Sesshomaru's sharp gaze never broke from her calm one.

"So, what exactly are you suggesting, miko?" He asked, impatience clear in his tone, "That you should wander around alone when you are currently still the main target of the vermin?"

Kikyo simply nodded once to his words.

And her sudden aloofness to the situation sparked unquestionable annoyance within him.

Before Sesshomaru managed to further voice his disagreement to her bizarre idea, however, the priestess sent one hand to tuck a strand of long hair behind her ear, soon breaking away from his intense gaze to lower her mahogany eyes down to her sleeve, slender fingers reaching inside and pulling out another couple of her small paper figures as she held those in her open palm before him. Silent, His fierce gold soon left her to examine the gesture, then, flickered once again up to her being.

"I shall leave these two with you." She said, and right as she finished her sentence, the paper cuttings in her hand engulfed with bright spiritual energy, hovering above her hand for a single moment before shooting upwards in a trail of holy aura through the air above their heads and eventually positioning themselves on the ground next to where they stood, the light compressed and building up until it formed the familiar sight of two small human children, dressed in traditional colorful clothing and wearing their usual blank expressions.

"The two girls!" Rin gasped with surprise, stepping closer to their purifying beings.

Jaken, however, only scattered to hide behind the mokomoko of his master.

Awaiting further explanation out of her, Sesshomaru's gaze found the woman once again, observing as she soon lifted her mahogany eyes to meet with his gold.

"My Shikigami will carry a large amount of my spiritual energy, tricking Naraku and his underlings to falsely read into my location." She explained, watching him closely, "In the meantime, I shall conceal my existence to try and catch him off guard while secretly venturing through the mountain, alone."

The daiyoukai lifted his chin before her, his expression not hinting any of his emotions regarding her plan. However, the simple notion of the priestess wandering by herself after everything that had already happened caused his insides to turn.

"You shall not stray away from this group, miko." Was all Sesshomaru eventually replied, his words harsh and his piercing golden orbs amplifying his cold and definite final answer.

Holding her ground before him, however, Kikyo only straightened with poise.

And once her mahogany eyes studied the way his sharp eyebrows formed a hint of frustration between them, the priestess realized that Sesshomaru was most likely sharing much less than he was truly thinking at that moment, the following understanding quietly crossing her mind the more she observed his uneasy features.

"You can trust me, Sesshomaru. I shall be fine." She promised him through a voice much softer than she had originally intended. And the moment the words left her mouth was as if the theory struck her as fact, making it significantly harder to maintain his eye-contact all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he simply watched her, golden eyes scanning her relaxed features and the determination embedded in her eyes for another moment which seemed to stretch without either of them noticing, eventually breaking from her piercing gaze as he silently turned on his heel, focusing his attention on the path that would lead them out of the castle and back to the base of the mountain, instead.

"Do as you see fit." He eventually dismissed, his profile held high and his expression still an unreadable mask, yet his gaze immediately found her again through the corner of his eye, "However, you shall return at once in the case of a failure, do not needlessly push your luck."

Kikyo nodded once with understanding, then, she set her mahogany eyes on Jaken, who was quietly watching the intense exchange between them, making him flinch.

"Do you suppose you could hand me a piece of the crystal, Jaken?" She asked, extending a fair arm towards his being, her palm open and awaiting his cooperation.

Begrudgingly, Jaken did as he was told, snapping the crystal into two different pieces and handing Kikyo with one of them, soon stepping away from the unnecessary contact.

With that, her gaze lastly settled on Rin, who distanced herself from the two beings made of spiritual energy to now approach closer to the priestess, a worried expression displayed up at the woman.

"Kikyo-sama... will you be alright?"

Kikyo lowered herself on one knee before the child once again, tilting her head to the side as her free hand sent to affectionately touch Rin's arm, her lips curling up into a soft smile.

"I am only departing for a short amount of time, Rin." She steadily informed, mahogany eyes warm and genuine, "Something tells me that Naraku and his offspring are currently preoccupied with other things, therefore, I may not even find anything at all."

Rin's shoulders eased, but the worry was still clear on her face and in the way her large eyes watched the priestess before her.

"Come back soon, okay?" She said.

And her words at that moment sparked both content and guilt altogether, yet Kikyo resolved to keep those feelings preserved and bottled deep within her chest, and she only released a silent breath, rising to her feet and turning on her heel, soon calling upon her loyal serpent helpers. They all watched as several Shinidamachu shortly reached their area, gliding smoothly through the air and wrapping around the priestess' frame, carrying her away from the location and into the darkness of the night, her spiritual aura erased in its entirely and camouflaged well beyond the lush forest.

And the cold breeze reached their location, rustling the tops of the trees as those filled their area with a steady and even hum.

Jaken was the first to voice out his frustration and break through the quiet as he sighed heavily, a skeptic, green eyebrow rising to the sight of the two silent human children. He trotted over in their direction, examining their forms through narrowed yellow eyes for a long moment.

Then, he lifted his Nintojo to lightly poke one of them with the end of his wooden cane, the surface of their being dissolving with the sudden momentarily disturbance as if they were compiled by a steady flow of water, only made by holy spiritual energy. Once Jaken called back on his weapon, the waves of holy aura soon settled back in their natural form, perfectly regaining the sight of the makeshift being.

"Heh, so you are not real after all, huh." The imp-demon breathed with relief, his judging gaze still focused on them.

"Silence, useless youkai." One of the children calmly answered back, causing Jaken to jump with sheer terror as they swiftly turned to face his existence with an unnervingly calm expression, "You shall not address us at all, for we will not answer to the likes of you."

Amazed, Rin quickly stepped closer to her alarmed companion, her eyes going wide at the sudden occurrence.

But a certain need proved more important than the fact of those two being capable of actual conversation, influencing the child into stepping past Jaken as she focused her attention on both of their beings.

"Um." She uttered, clenching one hand to her chest, "Could you please tell us if something bad happens to Kikyo-sama?"

One the children immediately turned in her direction, black, cold eyes colliding with Rin's dark brown ones.

"We will." They confirmed with a lack of intonation, nodding once and causing Rin to smile with both happiness and relief.

* * *

"Jaken-sama, why are you still hiding?" Rin called towards the poorly-concealed imp-demon as he positioned himself behind a large rock, peering with a judging gaze to the center of their current new camp area, stationed a bit higher on the mountain's side. With Kikyo now gone on her private exploration and no further information in their possession regarding Naraku's heart and its whereabouts, Sesshomaru had decided to settle down for the night, at least until the woman returned.

"Silence, Rin!" Jaken screeched back, his yellow eyes never departing from the two beings of light, who were idly floating next to the child, their hands tucked into their sleeves and their expression as always, unreadable to an unnerving degree, "I do not trust anything which is entirely formed by a power that can slay me at any given moment!"

"Had we wished to slay you, silly youkai, you would have already been dead." One of the children nonchalantly answered, barely even waiting for him to finish his words.

"See, Jaken-sama? You have nothing to be afraid of!" Rin encouraged with a smile, her attention switched between the two beings of light and back to him, "Aren't you cold over there, too? The fire is really nice and warm."

He narrowed his yellow eyes at her direction, stubbornly refusing to move even one inch closer to the two human-looking girls which stood so firmly at Rin's side.

And noticing his immovable position, the child glanced back to Kikyo's creations, her stare extending over their unreadable features as a confused hand soon lifted up to her chin.

"Um... do you have names?" She expressed her innocent curiosity, tilting her head to the side with interest.

One of the girls turned her gaze towards her with a smooth motion, black eyes meeting with dark brown.

"I am called Kocho, and she is called Asuka." The girl replied simply in an informative voice, causing Rin to smile with excitement at the positive response.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Rin!" The child answered back with pure happiness, "Hiding behind the rock over there is Jaken-sama."

She gestured towards her frightened companion, awaiting him to voice out a word of greeting, as well.

But the imp-demon only exhaled with pure exhaustion, turning in his place and placing his back to the rock behind him, gliding down against the harsh surface until his lower half met with the grassy ground beneath it.

"Jaken-sama is a bit scared of you." He heard Rin unecessarily explain behind him, his mouth forming a thin line at the uncomfortable situation and his green brows displaying an irritated frown. Clenching his wooden staff to his own chest with his silent displeasure, Jaken then glanced up at his master, his tired yellow eyes setting on Sesshomaru as he stood still on the edge of the rocky cliff, his full attention placed somewhere far into the distance and his thoughts unknown.

However, being his vassal for so long and now knowing what he did, Jaken could tell Sesshomaru was immensely uneasy.

 _'That undead miko...'_ The imp-demon's shoulders slumped as he fixed his tired gaze on Sesshomaru's regal back, his long silver hair and draped sash swaying in the wind, and his posture still impeccably straight, _'To think that she managed to leave such an impression on Sesshomaru-sama to have him act in this unthinkable manner...'_

And another heavy sigh escaped him at the confirmation to his previous worries;

His master had undeniably fallen to the charms of a human, undead woman, and a powerful priestess of all things.

Granted, Sesshomaru was never the predictable type, proven by his cryptic way of operating and his sudden will to protect the harmless Rin, against his previous endless claims of loathing humans in general. But to actually fall for a human woman, a fearsome priestess, no less, and to go through all of this secret trouble to selflessly grant her with whatever she lost... was an information that was hard to believe, even for him.

 _"You shall not spout such pointless drivel before me ever again, Jaken."_

His master's firm threat soon surfaced in his mind, making him flinch and swallow harshly.

However, the more Jaken replayed the latest occurrences in his head, the way his master constantly allowed her to express herself so freely before him, not to mention respect her advice and knowledge, as well as the way even Totosai himself had taken notice of Sesshomaru's obvious fixation with the woman, was the more his master's behavior seemed to lack the necessary logic in order to properly tie his actions and his words coherently together.

Why would he deny his feelings for the miko like he did before, if he was truly so involved with her, already?

A moment of silence passed, and soon a sudden realization hit the imp-demon like a precise punch to the head, rattling his thoughts and making him shake his head from the unthinkable notion.

 _'What am I thinking?! That cannot possibly be true, there is nothing that can ever escape Sesshomaru-sama's great knowledge or awareness!'_ He vehemently denied it, sweat beginning to form in an accelerated rate at the sheer ludicrously of the concept.

However, the more he weighted the possibility, the more every bit of the puzzle fell into its rightful, logical place;

All signs pointed towards the fact that the proud inu daiyoukai... was completely unaware of his own unexpected, yet strong feelings for the human miko.

* * *

The tranquil sounds of the forest settled all around her as Kikyo calmly stepped higher and higher on her way to the top of the mountain, testing its remaining, untouched grounds after the previous ones proved no longer relevant to her interests. Considering Naraku had previously potentially stored his heart at the base of the mountain where the old temple was located, she found that it would not be illogical of him to now place it somewhere higher instead, and preferably far enough from the location of everyone else, especially the places where he believed Sesshomaru and her were currently occupying.

Kikyo breathed the cool freshness in the air deeply, raising her gaze to the late, night sky which were barely visible through the dense tops of the trees, observing as they already displayed the earliest signs of dawn in them, the once undisturbed darkness now battling against the first hints of light as the rising sun kissed the tops of the mountains in the far distance.

And at that moment, the priestess found her thoughts trailing back instead of forward, betraying her current need to focus her mind on her one and only target, making it hard to keep herself from wondering about a certain inu daiyoukai and the frustrated look reflected in his golden eyes;

Sesshomaru was undeniably worried for her sake.

Exhaling silently, Kikyo lowered her gaze back to set it on the far distance ahead, the sounds of her steady steps piercing through the quiet as they echoed between the trees and traveled far into the far depths of the lush greenery, dissipating somewhere unknown.

That was the first time she had ever witnessed him allowing such a strong, honest emotion to cross his features, and one that was aimed at her, of all people... a look of fear, almost.

She continued on her lonely exploration, the quiet reign of the woods around her as if coaxing her mind to plunge deeper into the endless river of dangerous musings, one which she had already known too well, by now.

The only one who had given her a similar look before, was Inuyasha.

A look that she had received every single time she attempted to persuade him into letting her handle the current threat to her village alone, back when she was still alive, all those years ago... a look that desperately wished for her to not go and avoid the unnecessary danger that could potentially harm her, even when that specific danger was no more than the lowest of youkai, nothing more than mere traget practice for someone like her.

Unlike Inuyasha, however, Sesshomaru eventually comprehended her independent point of view, allowing her to follow after her current calling and do as she pleased, instead of stubbornly tagging after her while keeping her safe from a close distance, or even worse; preventing her from parting, entirely.

There was an undeniable sense of respect which the priestess couldn't help but appreciate regarding his silent understanding, the sudden realization causing her lips to curve up into a hint of a smile as her expression eased;

This certain balance which their unexpected bond proved to carry was indeed, rather impressive.

With the early rays of sunlight breaching through the dark blue of the sky above, Kikyo suddenly noticed that the silence ruling all around her was now replaced by the noises of nature as the wildlife slowly rose from its slumber, the sounds of chirping birds and various animals filling the air and easily overcoming the soft grazing of her straw sandals against the grassy ground below them.

And she only breathed in deep once again, basking in the soothing calmness of the scenery before her.

There was a time before when she had deemed Sesshomaru's behavior to be cold and belittling, distant and unnecessarily arrogant, yet now and after everything they had all been through, Kikyo found that every piece of the inu daiyoukai's character made perfect sense to her, prompting the final understanding achieved by her lengthy thinking process to soon rise far above the rest of her notions;

Sesshomaru was starkly different than Inuyasha... and this fact was perhaps not such a bad thing at all.

Suddenly, a certain sensation reached her keen senses, trampling her previous musings as her gaze immediately sharpened, causing the priestess to stop in her tracks and stiffen with alert. Calming herself, she focused her attention on the source of the evil aura, one which although faint, was still undeniably present in the temple which supposedly held Naraku's heart, before.

Evaluating the source of the reading and the severity of its threat, Kikyo eventually settled on the certain direction which would lead her towards the mysterious being, tightening her hold on her longbow, clasped in her left hand.

 _'This odd evil energy...'_ She noted, narrowing her eyes as she resumed her steps in her new destination, _'I've never sensed anything quite like it, yet.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

I certainly did not forget about Kocho and Asuka ;)

I'd also like to think of them as a certain extension to Kikyo's being, as if they were something akin to a child version of her mentality, which means I see them as being very rude and impatient towards anything non-human, save for anyone who Kikyo would specifically order them to listen and respond to, if you understand where I'm going, hehe.

 _Thank you for your continuous support for this story! It truly motivates me to keep going, and I'm always curious to know your thoughts regarding this chapter, as well._


	24. Duty

**A/N:**

I apologize for the late update, however, for that I bring you this relatively long chapter, filled with goodness which also welcomes us all into a _very_ fun arc.

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and messages, I appreciate all of your support and I'm very glad to know you're enjoying this journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Still firmly occupying his spot on the edge of the grassy precipice, Sesshomaru blinked against the earliest rays of sunlight as those overcame the far mountains in the distance, soon reaching where he stood to caress his skin and shine his features with a silhouette of warmth. His golden gaze carried across the land spread below his elevated position, silently observing as it gradually uncovered before him, the light slowly venturing through the constructed maze of humanity located at the base of the mountain, marking the end of the night and the start of a new day.

As if suddenly shaken from a trance and reminded of his surroundings, the daiyoukai inhaled sharply, then, turned his head halfway back to scan the center of his camp, where his companions were still sleeping soundly. Confirming that all was in order, his gaze eventually settled on the two children compiled from pure spiritual energy, floating idly next to the slumbering Rin and wearing their still vacant expressions.

He narrowed his golden eyes at the uneventful sight, soon turning once again to stare at the far distance as he resumed his silent task.

 _'What has that woman discovered, to suddenly shift in her direction like that?'_ He couldn't help but wonder as quietly as possible.

Unbeknownst to the rest of his group, Sesshomaru's attention was focused on Kikyo's unique scent and her changing whereabouts ever since she had decided to part ways, monitoring her movement from afar and granting himself with valid information regarding any potential progress in her private quest. However, and much to his own inconvenience, the more she strayed further into the thickness of the forest and many different living creatures surrounding the mountain and the valley below, the harder it was to distinguish, now already faintly present and barely noticeable, even for his keen senses.

Exhaling, his mouth formed a thin, displeased line.

Was his decision to allow her independent travel a mistake, after all?

Should he momentarily leave this spot to quickly detect her precise location and effortlessly retrieve the woman back to his side?

Many thoughts of the sort swirled in his mind, the self-doubt slowly piercing through his calm composure as it threatened to take full control over his actions and have him do as it pleased.

But the image of pure determination embedded in Kikyo's clever mahogany eyes soon flashed before him, the sight of confidence and an unmatchable iron-clad will eventually calming his nerves and disciplining his feral musings back into order.

A look that somehow always managed to puncture through his walls and reach all the way straight to his core; one that held a certain amount of vulnerability in it... and yet also carried undeniable strength, an educated awareness of the situation and its potential consequences, an unfiltered clarity that spoke volumes instead of actual words...

A look that promised the woman knew what she was doing.

Now feeling a tad more relaxed by the concept, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, setting his gaze once again on the rest of his sleeping group members. Straight-faced, he began striding towards the area, soon reaching the peaceful sight of Rin sprawled on the ground before the strangled flames and next to the projected warmth of A-Un, her head rested against the soft grass below it as it cushioned her comfortable slumber, with the snoring Jaken not that far from where she was positioned.

He lingered in his place, listening to the sounds of nature as those responded to the presence of the new sun, prompting the wildlife all around him to slowly begin the fresh new day and whatever it may hold.

"Kikyo-sama is fine." One of the children suddenly notified with a calm voice, breaking through the even serenity of the early morning and causing his sharp gaze to immediately find their being.

Fierce gold met with dull black as Sesshomaru quickly evaluated the sudden affirmation, realizing both girls were staring at him through blank expressions, soon narrowing his studying gaze down at the one who spoke.

But they only nonchalantly broke from his eye-contact once their current task was completed altogether, casting their unfocused vision forward with a smooth motion, their expressions remaining blank and unreadable before him.

* * *

The higher she climbed, the tougher the angled surface proved beneath Kikyo's feet as the chiseled soil scraped against her straw sandals with every new step, the lack of plant life and strong wind blowing through the elevated space indicating of the mountain's top at near distance, where the mysterious evil presence was supposedly located. The sun above was already halfway through its course in the sky by the time the priestess had reached the area, but the heavy fog which circled the higher grounds of the mountain barely permitted any rays of light through, granting her environment with an unspoken eerie feel to it.

There was an undeniable feeling of uncertainty which she definitely did not miss, that much she had to admit to herself, at least;

All this time spent so tightly with Sesshomaru's group somehow padded her thinking with an addicting concept of safety, falsely prompting her to conveniently forget about the sensation of being alone while possibly having to face an approaching danger, one which sent her senses into a frenzy and tensed her mind with avid alert...

But even so, Kikyo knew that this decision had to be made, and that her current situation was indeed, inevitable.

Naraku's manipulative existence relied on reading his enemies and premeditating his every move by that certain knowledge, therefore there was no possible way to catch him off-guard while he was aware of herself constantly traveling along with Sesshomaru, taking note of the daiyoukai's strong youki which the latter never bothered to conceal, thus expecting both of their actions and acting accordingly.

The time to strike was now, precisely when her loathsome enemy was most likely distracted by Inuyasha's group, who had managed to arrive sooner than them to the possible location of his heart.

And with that motivation supporting her each and every new step forward, Kikyo let out a deep, silent breath, approaching closer and closer to the source of the strange but powerful youki, which had only gotten clearer the more she neared its reading. Quietly, she continued on her exploration until eventually reaching a vast, empty area, hidden well behind the firm walls of the mountain's side as if it were a secret path completely detached from the rest of the world. The fog slithered across the rocky ground in visible slow waves, engulfing her feet and obscuring the rest of her path ahead, yet the priestess only clenched her firm grip on the ceremonial bow held tightly in her right hand, soon resuming her movement forward through the suspicious scenery.

However, as soon as she began crossing through the area, an unexpected flare sourcing from deep within her robes prompted her to come into a sudden halt, and she quickly sent her free hand inside her grabs to fish out the broken piece of crystal granted to her by Jaken, holding it now in her open palm as her sharp gaze dropped to carefully study the emerald rock in her possession.

And Kikyo's vision narrowed at the absence of youki which so stubbornly emanated from the piece, before.

Clenching the crystal in her hand, she immediately raised her gaze forward once more, mahogany eyes scanning the surface before her through a composed expression. The silence was deafening in her ears and the high air cold against her face, causing her jaw to clench and all of her senses to sharpen.

But the image which soon came into view was nothing she had ever expected, making Kikyo's eyebrows form a hint of a confused frown at the sight;

From the heavy, condescend fog in front of her, suddenly emerged a young, pale girl, dressed in all white and displaying an entirely blank expression while carrying something closely to her chest. Her steps which were so impossibly light and inaudible as if she were a ghost hovering over the earth, shortly came into a sudden stop as well the moment she noticed the priestess' unplanned presence, and she only slightly raised her head at the sight, maintaining her now static position in silence.

Calm mahogany quickly evaluated the mysterious girl in front of her as neither said anything for a stretched moment, both keeping their wordless stillness, soon lowering from the girl to observe the odd bundle held so closely in her arms.

"So, that's Naraku's heart, huh." Kikyo eventually determined, her eyes darting back to the girl in order to carefully test her next actions.

 _'To think that I would actually come across the heart while tracking down that other evil presence...'_ She mused, tensing her shoulders.

But the child refrained from answering to her rhetorical question and instead chose to quietly linger in her spot without moving for the longest time, awaiting the priestess' next choice of actions, instead.

With no further unnecessary stalling, Kikyo swiftly reached back to pull one arrow out from her quiver, placing its narrow shaft on top of her left index finger as she aimed the attack forward, straight at the bundle held in the child's arms, drawing her bow and locking her strike on its target with formidable speed.

 _'This could all end, right now.'_ Was the thought which raced in her mind, pumping the adrenaline in her false body as if blood was still cursing through it, eyes set on her prey and her attention completely focused on the source of all current evil, the most vulnerable part of Naraku's existence, exposed so unattentively before her like that.

Before she could release her shot, however, a sudden strike was immediately sent in her direction from above, forcing her to momentarily halt her doings and quickly dodge the attack. With a sharp movement, Kikyo swiftly raised her head upwards to the source of the new threat, realizing that the being lurking above her contemporary exchange was no other than the one she had sensed from before.

 _'So, that's the evil presence which guided me here!'_ She gritted her teeth at the inconvenience of the situation, swiftly aiming her interrupted attack up at the dangerous creature, instead.

Without a moment of hesitation this time, Kikyo released her precise shot up at the mangled being, only for its pale body to suddenly separate into countless different parts, each of them supported by strange orbs of light as those hurriedly glided through the air in order to successfully swerve from her deadly strike.

"What...?" Kikyo breathed through her slight shock, her eyebrows meeting in a silent attempt to decipher whatever was happening before her. Her vision focused on one of the orbs, shortly recognizing the energy which manipulated the pieces;

 _'They're... Haku...'_ She narrowed her eyes up at the unbelievable sight, recalling her old priestess training and studies, telling of Kon and Haku, the soul and life-force which are needed to be kept in balance, in order for a being to be truly be considered alive, _'For this creature to possess so many of the Haku pieces like that...'_

Another deadly strike was sent in her direction before she even managed to finish her thought, making her back away once again and steer clear from the path of the attack. Now jolted from her distracting encounter, Kikyo straightened with realization, whipping her head towards the girl and witnessing her quickly approaching the edge of the rocky cliff.

"Damn!" The priestess called while drawing her bow yet again, taking another aimed shot at Naraku's offspring, however, the child simply jumped down from the high edge of the mountain in response, her form falling through the misty air and soon enveloped by the pieces of the youkai carried by the Haku as it saved her from the deadly plummet, lowering her down safely through the thick fog which quickly shrouded both of their beings into the unknown, below.

Stepping to the edge of the cliff as well, Kikyo lowered herself on one knee, placing one hand on her leg as she leaned down to cast her gaze far into the low depths of the mist.

Yet nothing but obscurity greeted her back, now.

 _'I've lost sight of them...'_ She reprimanded herself, releasing a deep breath and finally easing her shoulders, although hardly for the preferable reasons, _'The evil presence also managed to vanish.'_

Lingering in her spot for another moment, Kikyo eventually rose back to her feet, stepping away from the edge of the mountain.

 _'The stone which the baby was holding...'_ She recalled the dark orb clasped between the infant's small fingers, narrowing her eyes, _'That had to be the Fuyouheki stone, as Inuyasha's group had informed us.'_

Silence once again reigned through the now empty space, leaving the priestess standing alone in the aftermath of the unplanned and swift battle. The foreboding feeling of alert which gripped her so firmly before, now abandoned her nearly completely, assisting her mind to gradually ease and shortly begin planning her next preferable course of actions in response to the recent occurrence.

 _'For now, I must leave this place at once before Naraku hears of my precise location.'_ She decided, raising her free hand to her chest in order to perform the familiar hand seal, calling upon her Shinidamachu.

A moment passed, and her trusty youkai helpers soon reached her location, carrying her away from the scene. Concealing her existence once again from any fresh threat that might now be lurking around her, Kikyo eventually resolved to land at the lower side of the mountain, camouflaging herself amongst the thickness of the lush forest and wildlife spread and occupying the entire base of the high landform.

Once her straw sandals met with the grassy ground below them, Kikyo breathed the moisture in the air deeply, appreciating the certain soothing freshness that only the woods could grant her with; one which she could not access during the past few hours in her most recent pursuit. She raised her gaze to the sky barely seen through the lush tops of the trees, noticing the hint of orange which decorated the leaves, indicating of the sun already beginning to set.

And her thoughts inevitably drifted to a certain inu daiyoukai, prompting Kikyo to lower her head and set her gaze back at the continuation of her current path.

 _'I wonder if he managed to get some rest during the night.'_ She mused, tilting her head slightly to the side as her stern expression eased.

But a hint of an amused, albeit tired smile soon crossed her features the more she weighted the possibility.

 _'Knowing him, he most likely stayed up, stubbornly attempting to monitor my progress from afar.'_ She theorized, closing her eyes and exhaling softly.

Followed by her serpent helpers as those remained close by her side, Kikyo eventually resumed her movement towards the side of the mountain, stepping through the density of trees and soon reaching the edge of the forest in order to grant herself with a proper view down the nearest valley. The wind was soft and caressing against her features, blowing through her long, unbound and straight hair as the warmth of the setting sun met with her face, the restrained rays shining over the not so far villages below as those mindlessly basked in its soothing presence, unknowing of any evil.

 _'Should I purchase something for Rin to eat?'_ Kikyo pondered, eyeing the many stores and food stands scattered below her, _'The food we acquired back then at our previous visit to the nearest village had already been entirely consumed.'_

As if to firmly enforce her decision, Rin's worried expression from yesterday soon rose into her conscious, causing the priestess to straighten with poise.

 _'I have left her so suddenly, after all... it is only decent of me to return with a gift, now.'_ She reasoned.

* * *

"Night has already fallen, just where is that woman?" Jaken grumbled with annoyance, holding his hands upwards in the direction of the steady flames before him as he let out a deep breath, leaning against the large rock currently supporting his back.

"Kikyo-sama is probably still busy searching for anything new." Rin guessed.

They both exchanged looks for a moment, then, curiously settled their gazes on the back of their master, who was still quietly standing in his usual far spot at the high edge of the mountain, observing the now star-filled clear sky above.

Tilting her head to the side, Rin's features crossed with concern, and her brown eyes soon found her green companion's being yet again.

"Hey... Jaken-sama." She whispered to the imp-demon with a single hand shielding her mouth, leaning closer towards him, "Sesshomaru-sama barely moved from that spot, hasn't he?"

Jaken raised one angry brow to the sound of the child's irritating question.

However, even he was at a loss of words and a lack of will to protest anymore at this particular point.

"That's because that miko is most unpredictable." He replied with a tired although clearly bitter voice, shaking his head, "There is no telling of what is going on through that head of hers."

Staring at him for another moment, Rin blinked with surprise.

"Maybe you can't tell, Jaken-sama." She said, turning back to face the blazing campfire, "But Sesshomaru-sama sure can."

The imp-demon narrowed his large, yellow eyes at her direction.

"Well, who says I even want to!" He scoffed while crossing his arms, "All I wish to know is how much longer must we to wait for that woman to return!"

But a sudden idea soon rose in the child's mind, causing her to shift her glance to the two girls made of pure spiritual light, hovering not that far from where they both sat. Her gaze lingered on their similar forms for a moment before she spoke, her timely silence prompting Jaken to watch her actions and shortly predict his companion's next intentions.

Before Rin could even address the floating beings, however, a certain approaching presence caught her attention, causing both Jaken and her to immediately whip their heads towards the daiyoukai's existence.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called, stepping closer to the center of the camp.

The imp-demon sprung to his feet with immediate compliance, straightening his posture before his master.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." He said, gripping his wooden staff firmly.

Sesshomaru studied the state of his campsite for another moment in which no one spoke, his sharp gaze scanning his vassal, Rin, the sleeping A-Un and eventually, the two children made of purifying aura. Eventually, His golden eyes darted back to Jaken's form, making him slightly flinch in response to the deafening and unreadable silence.

"Remain here with Rin." He ordered, watching him closely.

Jaken's yellow orbs bugged out of his skull, and every bit of anticipation he held at that moment regarding his master perhaps deciding to cease wasting time and possibly keep moving without the priestess was erased in its entirely, causing his shoulders to slump with defeat.

"Y-Yes... Sesshomaru-sama..." He confirmed, watching as the daiyoukai simply turned on his heel, his mokomoko soon extending far below him with a smooth motion, engulfing his feet and carrying him away from the campsite, far into the depths of the endless starry night sky.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply as he slowly descended the mountain's side with only the pale waning crescent moon serving as his limited source of light above, feeling the cool breeze flowing through his long hair and grabs, presenting the many scents of the land and its various occupants. He focused his golden eyes on his current unplanned destination in the low distance, finally able to confirm that his sense of smell was indeed correct, and that the priestess' current location was no other than the nearest human village positioned at the middle of the valley.

 _'What is that woman trying to do?'_ He couldn't help but wonder, irritation gathering within him the more he attempted to decipher the reason for Kikyo's unexpected, yet lengthy stop.

But every potential theory had failed to satisfy him, proving far weaker than the urge to seek out her existence and simply see with his own eyes what it was which caused this momentary hindrance in her quest, leaving him with no other choice but to follow after this newfound secret need of his.

Concealing his presence to a near non-existent degree, Sesshomaru soon reached the valley, steadily hovering in the outskirts of the village and using the tall and dense tree tops as means of camouflage against any fool who would dare to try and engage in a senseless battle against him. The unique scent of the priestess was now strong enough to indicate of her close location, leading him along tall wooden fences and huts, fires propped and scattered in calculated places designed to keep away potential threats, looking like nothing but dull invitations for slaughter in his eyes.

The foul condensed scent of humans, he found, was much more threatening to his keen nose than anything else this mortal village could possibly attempt to strike at him.

Just then, Sesshomaru's sharp golden eyes caught the unmistakable sight of her, the strong scarlet red of her priestess' garbs and her long dark hair vividly standing out to him as if the sun was still up above, granting only her with a sole ray of light which followed her existence wherever she went. And he immediately halted his movement, locating a nearby tree branch to elegantly land on and observe her from his elevated and distanced position.

Completely still, he watched the woman make her way between several humans laying on the ground, parts of their bodies dressed and mended with medical herbs and a few of them agonizing in pain, most likely from either a recent war, or a measly demon attack. His gaze narrowed as he fixed it back on Kikyo, studying the way she knelt down before every single one of the wounded mortals, presenting each of them with water to drink in order to sustain their fragile bodies.

And eventually, he released a deep breath.

 _'How unnecessary.'_ Sesshomaru determined at the one possibility which somehow escaped him, raising his chin before the occurrence.

Yet, he remained planted in his hidden place for the longest time, his keen gaze never straying from her being and the particular dignified way in which she operated; slow movements that held a certain precise firmness to them, dedicated to whatever patient that was currently under her care, her full attention placed on her task and her spiritual aura calm and collected all around her.

 _"I was and still am a priestess."_ Her words from before rang clear in his mind as his mouth formed a thin, displeased line.

This woman's sense of duty was still as strong as steel, even after all of this time.

Suddenly and much to Sesshomaru's quiet surprise, Kikyo glanced up at his direction, mahogany colliding with gold all the way from where she was located to nonchalantly notify him of her awareness to his presence. Composed, she held his eye-contact for a single moment, shortly breaking from his fierce gaze and lowering her attention down once again to focus on her current doings.

 _'This woman...'_ Sesshomaru's jaw clenched at her endless amounts of nerve.

But he only kept his ground with poise, assessing the situation and his next course of actions in silence.

 _'So, he came after all, huh.'_ Kikyo mused, her impassive gaze aimed down as she carefully checked the wound of an unconscious soldier, replacing the wilted medical herbs scattered within the many layers of unraveled cloth with freshly picked ones, _'It was only a matter of time before even he ran out of patience, I suppose.'_

Still, the priestess found a large part of herself curious regarding his next choice of actions on the matter;

Will Sesshomaru force her to come back with him after she decided to assist these villagers without consulting him?

Will he use his unparalleled speed to land in the middle of the crowd and scare everyone away while demanding she stops wasting his time?

After all, it was her idea to split their ways in the first place... anger on his end would be understandable to expect.

"Miko-sama, you have my deepest gratitude for nurturing our men back to health." A sudden raspy voice snapped her from her deep thoughts, and she raised her gaze up to meet with the kind dark eyes of an elderly man, "They were attacked by a monstrous mountain dog while on their way through the woods to the nearest village, most likely the act of a terrible youkai."

Rising to her feet with a smooth motion, Kikyo bowed her head lightly before him.

"It is of no trouble at all." She stately answered.

The elderly man's expression eased, and he released a long and tired breath at the severity of the situation, his eyes momentarily leaving Kikyo to scan the several injured villagers, lying still on the ground before them both.

Then, his dark orbs found the priestess once again.

"At any rate, the nutrients you have requested for your journey are prepared." He informed, nodding once, "However, the clothing and arrows would take a bit longer to accomplish, I'm afraid."

Hearing this, Kikyo processed the information in silence.

"I see." She replied, her features maintaining their regal calmness, "Could you perhaps give me an estimation of time?"

"Two days, at most." The man said, his gaze turning sharp, "The materials have already been collected and our best men will see to it first thing tomorrow morning, miko-sama."

Nodding once to his words, Kikyo took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She answered simply, ending the conversation with another respectful bow as the elderly man mirrored her gesture, soon turning on his heel and stepping back in the direction of his hut, further into the now completely silent village.

 _'Two days, huh.'_ The priestess echoed to herself, lifting her chin as she pondered the unplanned knowledge.

The cold night wind found her once again, swaying her silky hair rhythmically back and forth for a moment in which everything was left quiet, leaving only the burning sound of several torches serving as her sole source of light to fill the space as their uneven flames danced across the ground according to the brief gust's wishes.

And she felt Sesshomaru's eyes still on her, studying her profile and most likely awaiting her next move. Straight-faced, she simply turned in his elevated direction yet again, calm mahogany meeting with his fierce gold as she felt his firm gaze burn her even from his distanced location.

This time, however, Kikyo held his eye-contact, silently conveying her unwavering and definite decision to him as she stood in stillness, surrounded by the many injured villagers resting on top of nothing but thin straw mats all around her.

And once Sesshomaru read her quiet plea, his golden eyes narrowed and he exhaled deeply. Without uttering as much as a word, the daiyoukai broke away from her presence, raising his attention to the sky above, his mokomoko soon stretching below him as it carried his form away from the scene, back into the endless darkness of the night.

Now fixed on his new destination, he felt the cold wind ruffling his silver bangs and long hair behind him as he hovered above the tree tops, approaching the side of the mountain yet again on his way back to his campsite.

But his thoughts were stacked thick with various parts of his most recent encounter with the priestess and her wordless wish, the look in her deep mahogany eyes speaking volumes before him, especially considering the information he had already gathered about the woman until now, as well as everything she so stubbornly and loyally stood for.

And the daiyoukai could only begrudgingly listen as her voiceless promise echoed in his mind far louder than any other musing, making him release another quiet, yet heavy breath;

 _"I shall catch up to you in two days' time, Sesshomaru."_

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, if I may...!" Jaken sheepishly trotted forward to try and match his master's long strides as they continued on their way through the land, only now with the absence of one particular group member, "This Jaken has utmost respect for your decision to proceed without the miko, as there is truly no true reason for us to halt our progress because of –"

"Silence." Sesshomaru firmly cut into his words, irritation clear in his voice.

The imp-demon swallowed harshly to the undeniable spike of deadly youki which emanated from his master at that moment, instinctively stepping back from his existence until his pace evened with Rin, A-Un and the floating Shikigami, tailing not that far behind.

"Jaken-sama, you shouldn't try and force Sesshomaru-sama into a conversation, right now." Rin advised through a whisper, her large eyes fixed down on his slouched, green form.

"I was merely attempting to express my undeniable loyalty." Jaken muttered under his breath with defeat, barely audible enough for her to hear.

But the child's gaze soon left him to settle on Sesshomaru's back in front of her, observing him for a few moments in silence.

She didn't require her master to speak in order to notice his awfully bad mood ever since yesterday's night, when he returned and informed them both of his sudden decision to continue on their way at the first hint of sunlight.

Slumping her shoulders, Rin eventually raised her gaze to the sky above, her dark brown sorting through the lush tops of the trees which surrounded their current path, noticing the reminiscence of light still stubbornly gripping onto the rapidly falling dusk which so aggressively fought for its dominance.

 _'Kikyo-sama has been gone for so long, already...'_ She concluded, sighing softly as she simply laid down, placing her head on the comfortable surface of A-Un's saddle beneath her and venturing through her countless unanswered curious questions regarding a certain beautiful priestess.

The hours passed and night conquered the sky once again, the countless stars spread all across the endless horizon above as they shone clearer than ever due to the complete absence of the moon, causing the group's environment to appear much darker than usual. Accompanied by only the presence of his vassal as Rin was already deep into her slumber on the back of the two-headed dragon, Sesshomaru suddenly came into an unexpected halt, prompting Jaken to straighten himself as surprise immediately crossed his features.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The imp-demon voiced his confusion, watching as the daiyoukai silently turned his head to the side, focusing his vision on somewhere unknown, far into the distance, "Do you sense something?"

"Stay here." The familiar command soon left his mouth, however, before the daiyoukai managed to leave and follow after his current discovery, bright spiritual light began shining behind their forms, and they both turned to witness Kikyo's Shikigami flying through the air and positioning themselves at each sides of A-Un's large dimensions, bringing their small hands up to their chest as they simply closed their eyes, concentrating on their sudden task.

And a dome of pure spiritual energy shortly formed above their heads, spreading across the ground as it carefully circled the two-headed dargon youkai without harm, extending far enough for Jaken to screech with fear and fall backwards, away from the range of the fatal force.

"We shall keep Rin safe." The two girls informed through their unchanging blank expressions, then, resumed back into their lengthy silence.

Observing the sight for another moment, Sesshomaru eventually lowered his unreadable gaze to Jaken, who was still recovering from his momentarily shock at his feet.

"Let's go." He shot down at him, causing the imp-demon to shake his head with alert and immediately jump as he grabbed onto his master's extending fur sash before he departed without him.

And they both ascended to the late, night sky, flying quickly over the forest until the sight of concentrated woods below them replaced with human villages instead, prompting Jaken's green brows to frown with bewilderment regarding their current possible destination.

However, he preferred not to possibly contribute to his master's building irritation any more than he had already did by foolishly inquiring about it, and he could only sigh heavily at the tense situation. But his thought process was easily interrupted by the familiar, gradually nearing stench of their most hateful enemy, and his yellow eyes widened once he fixed them onto a certain battle unfolding in the not so far distance, among the many wooden huts of an abandoned village.

"Sesshomaru-sama! That area smells of at least one of Naraku's offspring!" He called.

Keeping his silence, Sesshomaru only lowered himself towards the events currently happening beneath him, his fierce gaze focused down on the large, pale creature which was too occupied with his opponents to notice his presence. And once the soles of his shoes came in contact with the ground of a tall hill in order to grant him with a clear view, Sesshomaru sent his sole hand to unsheathe his Tokijin with a quick motion, his sharp eyebrows forming a scornful frown.

He swung his sword once, sending a deadly attack at the creature and successfully striking at his arm as the shocked faces of all souls present in the area hurriedly turned in his direction at that very moment.

"Sesshomaru..." His name uttered from the mouth of a black-haired human, his battered form sprawled on the ground next to his worried female companion.

 _'That human...'_ Jaken narrowed his yellow eyes at the miserable sight, surprised by the familiar large group of people before him, _'That is most definitely Sesshomaru's despicable half-breed of a brother, however...'_

Not even finishing that thought, he quickly shook his head in order to rid himself from any useless musings, reaching into his own garbs and pulling out the broken piece of crystal he still held in his possession.

"Sesshomaru-sama! There's no mistaking it." Jaken called firmly, holding the crystal up before him, "That youkai possesses no trace of youki whatsoever, and the same goes for the crystal!"

Hearing that, Sesshomaru's gaze sharpened, and he only tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword.

"Hoo? And how did you get that?" The large youkai spoke, aiming his glare down at Jaken as he slowly leaned closer to the small imp.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Kagura as she stood in a safe distance, away as possible from the threat of the battle.

Then, he glared down at his vassal, watching him mustering up his courage to answer Naraku's servant before him and needlessly share important information with their enemy, no less.

"I have nothing to hide!" He screeched proudly, attempting to hide the shaking in his knees, "This was –"

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru firmly halted his outburst, quickly setting his glare back on his target. "I followed your disgusting scent until it led me here."

Chuckling with mockery, the youkai lowered his head in a threatening gesture.

"And what do you plan to do?" He taunted with a low voice.

Sesshomaru swung his sword yet again as a response, sending another deadly attack at his direction.

But the force of the strike somehow stopped to hover in mid-air once it collided with the body of his enemy, swirling in his grip and immediately reflecting back in his direction.

"Humph." The large youkai scoffed, "That doesn't work anymore."

Sesshomaru easily dodged his own attack, landing on safe grounds as his glare threatened to bore a hole through his enemy by itself.

"For someone who just mindlessly comes and starts swinging his sword... meeting me will be something you'll regret, Sesshomaru." Naraku's servant hissed, a dark smirk creeping through his face, "I can absorb the bodies of other youkai and thus increase my own strength, therefore, your sword's energy is nothing but food for me."

The daiyoukai kept silent to his enemy's words, his golden gaze narrowing with contempt.

And the large youkai immediately charged in his direction, not wasting any time.

"Swing your sword around as much as you'd like!" He called with glee, sending another attack at his direction, "I'll consume every last bit of its power!"

As soon as he moved away from the pathetic strike, Sesshomaru noticed his half-brother making his way towards his enemy, jumping on top of his body and climbing closer to the wretched being, attempting to strike at the Shikon fragement which was apparently embedded somewhere within it.

 _'What an utter fool.'_ He scoffed at the sorry sight of him still attempting to fight even in his pitiful human state, only to predictably get slammed straight in his fragile chest and propel backwards, far away from his goal.

Putting the distraction into good use at least, Sesshomaru quickly launched forward, placing a point-blank direct hit on his prey, watching as the youki was once again absorbed even when the attack was in concentrated, close proximity.

"Don't get involved Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled from deep within the large youkai's clutches, "He's my prey!"

But Sesshomaru only narrowed his golden eyes at his absurd words, his expression crossing with avid anger as he felt his own patience slowly running thin.

"Humph." He mocked his poor state, observing as the parts swirled around his pathetic existence, preventing him from moving at all, "Jumping around in that disgusting form of yours is starting to irritate me."

And without a hint of hesitation, the daiyoukai released another strong attack at his enemy.

"I'll slice the two of you together." He informed, sharp eyebrows meeting with a deep scowl and his golden eyes displaying a murderous intent.

One after the other, each of his attacks were left consumed in their entirety, processed and used to increase the strength of his enemy before him. However, this fact did not deter his actions, and Sesshomaru continued to relentlessly strike at the wretched being in front of him, channeling a little more of his youki into Tokijin with each new swing of his sword and testing the limits of the blade as well, all until dawn was eventually breaking in the far distance.

The faint hint of sunlight pierced through the clouds and met with his features, causing him to realize just how much time he had already dedicated to such an unworthy existence, and he only grit his teeth as he felt the anger steadily rise inside of him.

Sesshomaru swerved away from another useless attack, sending a concentrated hit to once more violently collide with his opponent.

And he witnessed as the body part which blocked the strike finally broke under the pressure of his unmatched force, proving that there was a capacity to the trick, after all.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru watched as the arm detached from its loathsome source, parts of it falling to the ground and scattering pathetically at his feet.

"Consume all of my energy, you said...?" He ridiculed the shocked creature, his glare fixed on his enemy as he quickly swung his sword yet again, "The youki of I, Sesshomaru, could never be contained by someone of your meager caliber!"

The precise and effective hit blasted through Naraku's servant at long last, tearing more of his body to shreds. The youkai paused in shock processing his own unexpected defeat and soon attempting to desperately save whatever dignity he still had left by launching one last single strike, only for the now healed Inuyasha to ruthlessly cut through it with his Tessaiga, slicing him up until there was nearly nothing left of him any longer.

Naraku's servant was now completely destroyed save for his upper body, floating idly in the air as he quickly turned to make his escape, discharging toxic misama in a poor excuse for a distraction.

Sesshomaru acted swiftly, throwing one last concentrated blast in his hurriedly escaping direction, however, the attack evaporated against Naraku's powerful barrier, defending both his servant and his offspring from the fatal assault, allowing them to safely run away and vanish into the clouded sky.

Sheathing back his Tokijin at his side, Sesshomaru immediately turned on his heel, anger clear on his face as he began distancing himself away from the cursed area, his fingers clenching into a tight fist.

What an absolute waste of time this was.

"Jaken." He called, his voice ending up harsh and too demanding for his liking.

 _'What is with this cursed uneasiness, still?'_ Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, inhaling sharply.

Was it truly just this infuriating and fruitless exchange which managed to tug on his nerves, causing his mind to momentarily prove so indisputably unbalanced, this way?

Before his vassal even managed to cross through the deathly area still flooded with remaining miasma, however, another existence soon passed him on his way, breaking the daiyoukai out of his deep musings.

"Wait a fucking minute, Sesshomaru." He heard Inuyasha call firmly behind him, landing not far from where he stood, "We need to talk, alone."

Not even turning in his half-brother's direction, the daiyoukai's nose wrinkled with quiet disgust.

"I have nothing to discuss with the likes of you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed, resuming his steps forward and distancing himself from the utmost last individual he needed to concern himself with at that particular moment.

But the next words which reached his ears caused him to immediately halt both his movement and his troubled thought process altogether;

"It's about Kikyo, and trust me... I'm sure you'd wanna keep this between us."


	25. Emotion

**A/N:**

It took long, I'm aware. But I'm very excited to bring you this chapter.

 _Please enjoy, my lovely readers, and share your thoughts in the reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Misty clouds hurried to glide and gather before the early morning sun above, casting a haze of unplanned darkness upon the land and allowing chilly wind to roam freely between the two half-brothers as they stood in stillness, the distance between them filled to the brim by the unspoken tense atmosphere which only got stronger the more they kept their quiet, feeding off their gradually building impatience.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...?" Jaken uttered with hesitation, his large yellow eyes darting between his master and Inuyasha as he helplessly cowered into himself, feeling the confusion effortlessly overcome him.

Receiving no answer, he turned his head back to stare into the distance of the abandoned village, noticing that not one of Inuyasha's group members was now present in the area, his expression crossing with shock to the realization that this exchange between his master and the half-breed was most likely a planned one.

 _'What insolence!'_ The imp-demon fumed, anger cursing through him as he clenched his Nintojo firmly, _'To detain Sesshomaru-sama like this... have they no shame?'_

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called firmly, his golden eyes never leaving the half-demon in front of him, "Return without me."

Stricken with immediate fear, Jaken stepped back with alert to the definite hint of growing anger in Sesshomaru's low voice, and he only swallowed his silent protest of having to walk all the way back to where A-Un and Rin were left at before obeying the orders he was given, and he quickly fled into the outskirts of the human village, camouflaging himself well into the nearest forest.

Now finally left alone, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru maintained their fierce eye-contact, neither of them saying anything to break the labored silence which once again reigned over their current area, the early hour and stormy weather as if hindering the awakening of all living creatures around, making it deathly quiet.

"I think you already know what we're gonna talk about, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha eventually spoke, narrowing his gaze, "So let's just cut straight to it."

Raising his chin, Sesshomaru's kept his eerily calm exterior, but the more his half-brother talked, the more he felt his own anger grow within him.

"Do not be mistaken, Inuyasha." He answered, sharp eyebrows forming an irritated frown, "I bear no interest in hearing your pointless drivel. I am merely still here because this is a good time for you to prove your worthlessness before me." With this, Sesshomaru lifted his sole claw up, his knuckles cracking with intent, "Come, and try your very best to amuse me."

He expected his taunts to pierce through his simple half-brother and have him mindlessly charge forward as he always did, prompt him to rush to his own death by acting in the heat of passion and present him with a good way to vent his current displeasure that managed to unsettle his thinking so much.

But Inuyasha only straightened before him, surprisingly ignoring his vicious provocation.

"Yeah, I can see you're in a shitty mood." He smirked, his expression quickly shifting into a more serious one before the next speculation left his mouth, "I bet it's 'cause Kikyo's not with you, huh."

Hearing this unexpected reply, Sesshomaru halted, and his golden eyes immediately studied his brother's battered form for a long moment in which none of them said anything.

His momentarily stiffness, however, did not escape his half-brother's attention.

"How about you tell me what the fuck's going on, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha demanded harshly, anger now clear in his features, "What's your relationship with Kikyo, asshole?"

The daiyoukai clenched his jaw, forcing himself back into a composed state, yet with avid difficulty.

 _'This again...'_ He silently exhaled, understanding everything regarding the reason his loathsome brother demanded for this pitiful exchange, now.

"How fitting for the likes of yourself to also accuse me of harboring feelings for that human miko, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, balling his hand into a tight fist against his own will, "Truly, you are too much of a fool to recall my stance on the matter –"

"Quit the bullshit, will ya?" Inuyasha cut into his words, stepping forward in his direction, "You can lie to everyone around you but you can't lie to me, jerk."

And once he reached close enough to examine Sesshomaru's expression better, he stopped in his place, his angered golden gaze narrowing at the full-fledged youkai standing before him.

"I saw the way you look at her, Sesshomaru." He determined, his words as sharp as a blade, "You've never looked at any woman like that in your entire goddamn life."

There was something in that moment, something in the unfiltered, honest stupidity of his half-brother's words that managed to strike precisely at an unnamed yet lethal place deep within him, breaking the chains of something that he no longer had any control over; a dangerous acceptance that he attempted to smother before, which perhaps somehow survived to simmer at the back of his mind for too long, feeding off his hidden musings as it now proved stronger than ever, aiming to consume him altogether.

But Sesshomaru only mentally shook himself from the unwanted sensation, his clawed hand swiftly reaching for the hilt of Tokijin as his calm expression cracked with the hint of rare emotion.

"Choose your words carefully before me, Inuyasha." He growled, his shoulders tense and his youki spiking with menacing waves of energy, "Unlike you, I, Sesshomaru, did not inherit our father's useless attraction to human women, nothing but an irresponsible urge, a foolish desire to devote his life to the protection of the inferior, which eventually led to his untimely demise."

 _'I will not accept it.'_ He vehemently denied, battling against the cursed warmth which gradually spread through his body once again and accelerated his heart rate, finally alerting him of its dangerous source and meaning, _'I shall never accept such a preposterous concept... what weight will my words carry if I did?'_

Inuyasha held his ground, lowering his head yet maintaining his brother's intense glare.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought you were." He called.

And with that, the thin line of Sesshomaru's patience was successfully crossed.

"I have had enough of your foolishness." The daiyoukai hissed and charged forward, using his unparalleled speed as he appeared next to his half-brother, launching his poisoned claw forward to stab through his body, only for his attack to pulverize through the empty ground before him.

"I know exactly what it feels like, you damn bastard!" Inuyasha yelled from above, quickly drawing Tessaiga out with a swift movement as he eventually landed at a safe enough distance, "That's why you can't bullshit me!"

Unsheathing his Tokijin as well, Sesshomaru refrained from answering, swinging his sword once at his opponent's direction and sending his powerful attack towards his half-brother, who once again managed to jump away from the path of the strike.

"That is because tainted blood courses through your veins, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru retorted, his arm raised as he pointed the tip of his blade towards him, "It is simply in your nature to harbor such strong emotions towards mere mortals."

"You still don't get it, huh?!" Inuyasha shouted, lifting his sword to once again send another attack at his half-brother's direction, only to have it entirely deflected, crashing into the nearest, empty wooden hut, "I'm saying that I know exactly what you love about Kikyo!"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru snapped, launching himself once again to land a point black attack on his target, clashing their blades against each other with a force that sent a shock wave of power through the rocky ground beneath their feet.

But Inuyasha did not let that deter his actions nor words.

"You wanna wipe that sad expression off her face!" He began through gritted teeth, straining against him, "You can't help bein' impressed with what that woman can achieve and how fuckin' smart she is, you don't know what the hell she's thinkin' but you still want to find out anyway –"

"I told you to shut up!" Sesshomaru cut into his explanation before the words managed to cut him deeper than any blade, channeling more force into his actions as he altered the direction of his sword, using one swift motion to fling Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hands with fearsome precision and before the half-breed even managed to grasp what had just happened before him.

Now with no weapon to block his attacks, Sesshomaru quickly shifted in his place, ramming his shoulder into Inuyasha's being and sending him violently crashing through the broken ground.

However, his golden gaze soon fell to his firm grip on Tokijin as he caught the unmistakable indication of uncertainty in the uncommitted way his fingers clasped around the hilt, causing his scowl to deepen at the bitter realization of how truly pliable his mind proved at that moment.

 _'All because of such an unthinkable notion.'_ He reprimanded himself, clenching his jaw with frustration, _'What a tasteless joke.'_

But the daiyoukai's musings were soon interrupted by the sound of Inuyasha's unexpected laugh, echoing through their space as it easily overcame the silence all around them, prompting him to fix his angered attention back up, observing as his half-brother propped himself on his elbows, his features displaying dark amusement by the entire situation.

"I've been there, Sesshomaru." He called from his sprawled position, coughing for breath, "Never thought I'd say that to you in all my life, but everything you're feelin' about her is stuff that I've felt too... I know all of it... and I'm _still_ there to some damn extent."

Narrowing his golden eyes down at the forlorn sight before him, Sesshomaru sheathed back Tokijin at his side in an attempt to conceal his aggravation and force his own mind back into order.

"Your desperate attempts of persuading me are futile." He said, extending his hand once again to his side as his index finger soon formed a whip of light made of concentrated youki, instead, "You and I are not and shall never be equals, Inuyasha, therefore your logic is fundamentally flawed."

Lifting himself to a sitting position, Inuyasha shook his head from the debris and dust, strands of long and frizzy silver hair falling over his shoulders as he soon climbed back to his feet with his weight supported by one hand positioned at his knee.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not the one you see as your equal." He answered, lifting his head up as gold once again collided with gold.

But the obvious hint behind his statement somehow made Sesshomaru hold back on his next attack for a single moment in which his traitorous mind was left occupied analyzing the meaning behind it, enough for Inuyasha to take advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction and leap forward one last time, using his bare claws to land a single quick strike, successfully breaking through most of Sesshomaru's armor and forcing him to send one foot backwards to brace his sudden shock.

With gritted teeth and regained awareness, the daiyoukai simply cancelled his attack, balling his fist instead and sending the hit to connect with Inuyasha's face, punching him hard as the half-breed was once again sent flying backwards, crashing against the harsh surface beneath him.

Sesshomaru silently watched as the pieces of armor fell to scatter on the ground before his feet, his irritated gaze darting up to glare at his battered half-brother, who barely even managed to prop himself up this time.

Turning his head to the side in order to spit out a generous amount of blood, Inuyasha lifted his crimson and tattered sleeve to wipe the side of his face.

However, the pleased expression plastered on his features was enough to tell of his awareness to the fact that his words and their meaning have finally managed to sink deep enough into his elder brother's conscious.

"Heh... you finally get it, huh." He chuckled.

Lingering in his spot for another moment in silence, Sesshomaru simply narrowed his golden eyes down at him, eventually turning on his heel and facing away from the source of his irritation entirely.

Contrary to the result of the battle which just took place... at that moment, he felt as if he had somewhat lost.

"I have grown tired of this dull conversation." He sighed, the deep scowl still residing in his features as the fur sash draped far below him, engulfing his feet and effortlessly carrying his form into the air above, granting him with a much-needed quiet respite. Ignoring the sounds of Inuyasha's vulgar yelling about their exchange being left unfinished, Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward, setting on an unknown destination;

An unthwarted location high into the foggy mountains; someplace he could think, alone.

And with that new decision formed in his mind, the daiyoukai ascended to fly away from the valley and into the layered high atmosphere, his form soon disappearing into the misty clouds which enclosed the colossal, grassy elevations of the earth, entering their territory and passing above lush, hidden forests on his seemingly endless mental journey.

 _"Yeah, I'm definitely not the one you see as your equal."_

His nose wrinkled with disgust as Inuyasha's unpleasant voice found its way through his memory, causing him to exhale deeply to the unimaginable idea of his younger, half-brother of all people, managing to make sense out of his own wondering and assisting him in understanding the troubled state he was in.

And once he finished that thought, his mind immediately settled on a certain human priestess, his memory suddenly flooded with her existence as if the overflowing compartment which involuntary accumulated countless recollections of her could no longer contain them now, flashing before him the endless sights of keen mahogany eyes and long, silky dark hair, of so much destructive power residing in such a dignified and composed existence, of an educated, confident experience in the field of battle, and of a formidable, mysterious mind that he had yet to fully decipher...

And the more he thought of her, the more Sesshomaru felt his body react in the same exact ways which previously bewildered him, only cementing this revelation that he now could not ignore any longer;

Nothing about the miko was either ordinary or weak, and precisely because of that, she of all other individuals... was the one he deemed as his equal.

Accepting the truth at long last, Sesshomaru swallowed harshly, clenching his fist as he felt the warmth climb its way to his face, smothering his being and threatening to increase his body temperature to a dangerous level. Battling against it, he took a quick and sharp breath, inhaling the coldness in the high air in a desperate attempt to force himself back into a composed enough state.

However, his attention shifted for the least preferable reason as another one of Inuyasha's irritating remarks eventually replayed in his head, causing his eyebrows to once again frown with displeasure;

 _"I'm saying that I know exactly what you love about Kikyo!"_

His golden gaze narrowed at the senseless claim, leaving a bitter trail of anger behind it.

What the hell did Inuyasha know of how he, himself, felt about the miko?

How dare that fool even think that he can comprehend the extent of his feelings regarding her existence?

Inuyasha hardly knew of what lies beneath the surface of that woman's initial exterior; of the true reason behind that sad expression, of the heavy burden which led her to desperately seek a way out of her suffocating lifestyle, of her surprising mental capacity for understanding a full-fledged youkai such as himself, of her stubborn yet admirable sense of duty, along with her iron-clad beliefs, managing to transcend even death.

Those were all hidden sides to the woman which only he deserved to see.

Sesshomaru felt his anger elevate the further he proved his own point to himself, his mouth forming a straight line at the sheer audacity of his cursed younger, half-brother. And he simply exhaled deeply, aware that these vexing thoughts would do him no favors as he had no one to direct them towards.

So, he flew endlessly with steady speed, feeling the wind get colder and colder against his face the higher he climbed, ruffling his short bangs and swaying through his long rivers of silver. Once he deemed it enough, Sesshomaru eventually singled out a grassy cliff, amidst thick greenery and away from any sort of wildlife or demonic presences alike, allowing him to silently lower himself to gracefully land on top of it, the soles of his shoes meeting with the ground below them as he turned his head halfway back to stare down the long trail of his unplanned roaming, and of his quiet mental journey.

The clouds which shrouded his way up now significantly lessened, and he could see nearly all the way down to the valley from which he came, his golden gaze extending all over the once distorted land as far as his vision would allow him.

Eventually, Sesshomaru once again released a deep, silent breath.

 _'Those same emotions were also what led me to decide upon forging a new path in this world for her, huh.'_ He acknowledged, his sole hand instinctively reaching out to hold onto the hilt of Tenseiga as he was now able to finally connect and find true sense behind his recent actions.

Kikyo was indeed a human woman.

But she was different, an anomaly among her species, unique both in spirit and power... and therefore, a remarkable existence that managed to captivate him so effortlessly, in a way like no one has ever before.

* * *

Finishing washing her hands from the leftovers of dirt and herbal ointments, Kikyo raised her gaze to the now partly clouded sky above, noticing the warm sun was already high on its path across the horizon, indicating of a late noon hour.

Quietly, she sent her wet palms to tap against her scarlet red priestess outfit, lowering her attention back to the field of still recovering villagers, who now already appeared in a much better condition than the day she arrived. Her composed gaze traveled across the large space, confirming that the several men had enough water and nutrients to accompany their rest, then, she only released a deep, content breath.

"Miko-sama, the items you have requested are now all gathered and prepared."

She turned to the source of the sudden voice, coming face to face with a young man, a person she had yet to encounter during her stay in the village. Eyeing him for another moment in silence, Kikyo eventually performed a light bow before him, her mahogany eyes lowering to study the straw-weaved box hanging from his shoulder and the completely full quiver of arrows placed on top of it, eventually rising back to meet with his dark-colored orbs, noticing a certain kind familiarity in them.

"I believe you have met my father, two days ago." He said, his lips curving up to a genuine, respectful smile before her, "He has sent me to assist you in carrying your items."

 _'His son, huh.'_ She mused, recalling the elderly man who had thanked her before.

"Thank you, however, something like that will not be necessary." She politely declined, knowing well of her own preferred, yet highly unconventional way for transportation. And although a selfish lie, Kikyo would much rather her image in the eyes of these villagers remained as pure as she chose to present herself before them.

But the young man only tilted his head to the side, parts of his smooth, brown hair cascading on his cheek as he let out an amused chuckle.

"How can I let such a beautiful miko carry all of this by herself?" He insisted, placing his free hand on his hip, "Especially after you were so kind to treat our wounded soldiers... please, allow me to at least carry these up to the mountain's path for you."

Kikyo breathed deep, assessing his offer as her gaze once again dropped to the items rested next to his hip.

The amount was not severe at all, certainly less than she had already managed to carry when she led Suikotsu's children to the nearest village all that time ago. However, Kikyo had a feeling that this man in front of her would not rest until she let him fulfill his act of gratitude, and she only exhaled softly, allowing a hint of a smile to cross her features.

"Until we reach the nearest path, then." She stately confirmed, nodding once.

The man's pleased smile widened at her eventual approval, and he simply straightened up in his place with pride for his own excellent persuasion skills.

"Well then, I am ready when you are." He said.

And with that, Kikyo set on her shortly accompanied journey, bidding farewell to the village and its people as she finally stepped out of its province, away from civilization and deeper into the forest, which wordlessly specified the end of the safe human domains and the start of the mountain's unexpected territory. Silent, they both slowly climbed their way up the trail that would connect them to the point in which they agreed to separate, listening to the sounds of calm nature as those settled all around them, granting them with a momentarily feeling of tranquility.

 _'It has been a day and a half since Sesshomaru came to witness my actions.'_ She mused, recalling her silent exchange with the inu daiyoukai, causing her mind to dwell back into that particular night, and the fact that Sesshomaru managed to comprehend and respect her silent calling without herself even needing to explain anything before him.

The surprise that gripped her at that moment was still so fresh in her mind, so strong and potent, enough to still linger in such a stubborn way that the priestess was not so sure it would ever fade, sparking the same gentle warmth deep within her chest, a sensation she had already gotten used to when it came to her unpredictable companion.

Her eyebrows formed a slightly confused frown as she momentarily detained on the end of that thought.

What was the exact point in which Sesshomaru's actions have ceased proving as predictable as they once did before her?

And at that moment, Kikyo found that she couldn't answer her own private inquiry, however, and much to her private surprise, she also found that the specific information held no importance, any longer;

What mattered and impressed her the most... was that their mutual understanding seemingly had no clear bounds to it, and she could only let herself now be lured along her secret curiosity regarding the full extent of that bond.

"Say, Miko-sama."

The man's sudden voice broke her from her deep musings, and she quickly swept her head clear from any diversions, composing herself to cold perfection, once again.

Then, she turned to her current companion, mahogany once again meeting with dark brown.

"If you don't mind me prying... I was wondering what a miko such as yourself is after, traveling all by herself like this?" He asked.

Kikyo maintained her steady walking rhythm, soon placing her attention back forward.

A small talk such as this was to be expected, after all.

"I am not traveling by myself." She calmly answered, the words leaving a peculiar taste in her mouth, "My companions have merely proceeded without me while I stayed in your village, and I am to reunite with them, soon."

"Ahhh..." He quickly sighed with disappointment, surprising her with his sudden outburst, "There is a man in your life after all, huh."

Kikyo blinked with mild confusion to the brazen assumption, soon finding his gaze once again.

She knew better than to encourage this pointless conversation, yet something inside of her shifted, managing to ignite a certain interest, and she deemed it as merely a method for herself to study more of the way others perceived her existence.

"What makes you so sure of that?" She responded, observing him closely.

But her words somehow struck the man with avid shock.

"It is rather obvious." He determined through a confident smile, his brown eyes going large, reminding her somewhat of Rin's childlike innocence, "The glow of a woman in love is impossible to miss, after all."

Kikyo's eyebrows rose to his absurd assertion, and she couldn't help but succumb to the honest emotions which overcame her in that moment as she quickly lifted the back of her hand to shield her lips, letting out a light chuckle of both amusement and bitterness.

"I am afraid you are mistaken." She only responded with this much, unable to fully explain to this man walking beside her that she is, in fact, no longer part of the living, and therefore unable to emit the same type of naïve glow which he was so enthusiastically referring to. Eventually, she deemed the exchange as enough, and once again set her gaze forward, already noticing the connection to the main path in the not so far distance, ahead.

"Are you sure of it?" He pressed with attentiveness, his brown eyes never leaving her profile for a moment.

Kikyo, however, remained silent to his addition, keeping her unreadable face forward.

 _'The glow of a woman in love, huh.'_ She echoed.

The concept was not new to her, no;

Supposedly a state in which happiness is manifested through the human body regardless of the individual's wishes, allowing their environment a clear vision of their most hidden emotions.

Kaede had once told her the same thing...

But those words had reached her ears way back then, all those years ago when she was still alive, and during her shared relationship with Inuyasha.

"I am not capable of emitting the emotions which you speak of." She replied though an unruffled expression, letting out a soft breath, "Therefore, I am sure."

Silence fell between both parties for a long moment as they proceeded on their angled trail, approaching closer and closer to their agreed point of separation. The sun was already beginning to set behind the valley, stretching the shadows of the trees long before them as those cast on the pale earth from one side of the forest to the other, creating a strong and vivid contrast between darkness and light.

And once they finally climbed to the intersected main path that followed the mountain's large side, Kikyo halted, then turned to her unplanned company, granting him with a slight, respectful bow.

"Thank you very much for assisting me with carrying the supplies." She said, observing as the man only lowered the straw box from his shoulder and carefully placed it on the ground, next to the nearest tree to his right. With a relaxed smile, he returned her gesture, bowing before her as well and soon rising back to once again meet with her gaze, seizing his last chance of studying her features for a moment in which none of them spoke.

"You know..." He began, placing both of his hands on his now unoccupied sides, " _'Glow'_ might have been a bad term for it, on second thought."

"Is that so?" Kikyo breathed with tired amusement, lowering herself down to reach for the full quiver of arrows as she began gradually moving its contents into the nearly empty one positioned on her back.

"It is more about the softness in which your eyes reflect the light all around them." He said, nodding once.

Pausing her task for a moment, Kikyo simply raised her head to once again meet with his being, soon resuming her actions in complete silence as she closed her eyes and sighed. And once her hint resonated successfully, the man bid her farewell and turned on his heel to descend the trail they had just completed, his sandals grazing against the ground with each quick step he took, sending the loud sounds to clash against the tranquility of the forest behind him. Yet, Kikyo's gaze lingered on his back as she watched his form eventually disappear further into the depths of the forest and away from any danger, back to his peaceful life at the valley.

Now left alone, her eyes lowered once more to the full quiver of arrows in her hands, noticing that from all of the arrows she had prepared back at Onigumo's cave, now only two remained.

However, before she could manage to even halt on the thought;

"Kikyo... it sure has been a while."

Her loathsome enemy's voice soon echoed all above her, the poisonous condescending laugh slithering through the tops of the trees as if compressing her space and caging her inside her current location.

With no time to waste, Kikyo reached for one of the remaining tampered arrows in her possession, drawing her bow with impeccable speed as her expression turned stern, her senses alert as she scanned the surface before her, mahogany eyes studying every direction in the small clearing in an attempt to figure his elusive spot.

"Enough, show yourself." She demanded, fed up with her prey's endless games.

But only the sound of his detestable chuckling answered to her threatening call.

"I am not here to fight, Kikyo..." Naraku said, the more he talked the more she felt his youki spread and surround her, "I am only here to deliver you an important piece of information, you see..."

Keeping silent, Kikyo's mahogany eyes darted from one side to the other, attempting to detect a condescend enough reading that would alert her of where Naraku was currently hiding. Shoulders tense and her body rigid as her attack was locked and ready to fire, the priestess stood her ground, waiting for him to slip and accidentally hint her of his whereabouts.

But his strong youki was evenly settled all around, his actual existence well concealed beyond many layers of illusions and nearly impossible to decipher.

"Something to do with your trusty companion, Sesshomaru." He added.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed to his unexpected words, and her mind already began producing countless possible continuations for his sentence.

The revelation that actually followed, however... was something far from any prediction she carried.

* * *

"Oh! Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin happily called from within the vast dome of protective spiritual energy, rocking her feet back and forth as she sat on top of the sleeping A-Un, watching her master land on the grassy ground before her.

Jaken, however, was more preoccupied with the shattered state of the daiyoukai's armor, which was almost entirely broken now, exposing his pale kimono beneath it. His expression immediately shifted to pure shock as his yellow eyes bugged out of their skull to the unbelievable sight, and his mind effortlessly conjured countless curses directed at a certain despicable half-breed.

Ignoring his presence and his unnecessary reaction, Sesshomaru stepped passed his being and stepped closer to Rin, his gaze immediately scanning the surface before him for any lurking danger, confirming that the area was still as safe as he had left it, before.

Then, his keen gaze fell to both of the silent children composed by spiritual light, studying their mute presence for a long moment in which none of them said anything.

Eventually, the daiyoukai turned his head halfway back to set his golden eyes on his vassal, standing not that far behind him.

"Jaken." He called with a low voice, causing the imp-demon to immediately jump with alert, "Has anything been heard from the miko?"

Jaken timidly shook his head as a response, averting his gaze to one of the blank-faced young girls standing not that far ahead.

"The woman has not passed once through this area nor gave any new sign, my lord." He explained.

Hearing this, Sesshomaru raised his chin, centering his attention to the sky above, observing as they now shone with a deep warm color, marking the end of the day.

 _'Two days have nearly passed, now.'_ He noted to himself, narrowing his golden gaze as the chilly wind found its way to their location, flowing slowly above the earth and grazing the fallen leaves across its surface.

But a faint yet certain, unmistakable scent soon carried with the sudden breeze, prompting his attention to dart to its far source as his expression turned stern and his body immediately tensed, and he only turned on his heel with a sharp movement, surprising both of his companions.

"Remain here." Sesshomaru commanded harshly, his form swiftly morphing into a ball of light as it hurriedly shot to the sky above, the strong brightness from the act causing both Rin and Jaken to once again send their arms to shield away from the sudden blinding aura, confused by what their master had just sensed.

* * *

Kikyo breathed deep, feeling the chilly wind brushing against her face as it swept through her straight bangs and garbs, almost in a subtle attempt to calm her down from her mental turmoil, yet with little success. She held her ground still, fingers clenching her ceremonial bow as her arrow stubbornly aimed forward to an unclear spot, somewhere in the depths of her enemy's undefined existence which only seemed to slowly close in on her.

And the more she involuntary weighted Naraku's words, the more she felt her strength escape her, leaving her to silently battle the thoughts swirling inside her mind as those threatened to effortlessly overcome her completely, exposing her like an open nerve for his next attack, whatever that may be.

But at that moment and after everything she had just heard... Kikyo found it impossible to alert her companion of her current troubled situation.

"Are you really that surprised, Kikyo?" Naraku's mocking voice came like a lethal addition of poison to her already plagued thought process, "You should have seen it coming."

Before he managed to curse her any more than that, however, a wave of strong youki suddenly veiled the entire area, battling against her enemy's existence as both beings violently fought for dominance. Composing herself, Kikyo turned her head to the source of the familiar sensation, observing as the daiyoukai landed beside her and immediately unsheathed Tokijin, golden eyes emitting a fierce and vicious glare.

But Naraku's laugh only increased with the sudden occurrence, ringing through the high space above their heads, the sound swerving between the trees as if to ensure them both that this was all happening according to his vile plan.

"I shall leave you two to discuss it yourselves, now."

And with that, his youki gave out under Sesshomaru's trampling demonic energy, vanishing as if he was never even there in the first place.

Lowering her weapon, Kikyo eased her shoulders at long last.

But her mind was still rampant with endless musings and inquiries, making her release a deep breath in an attempt to relieve herself from some of the unbearable pressure, yet with little effect. Mahogany eyes focused onto the far distance, into the depths of the forest as she lifted her chin, swallowing hard.

"Is it true, Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo knew of her enemy's goal.

She knew that more than simply killing her, Naraku's preferable way of annihilating her existence was to primarily break her spirit, to shatter her will to fight in one way or another.

She knew that no doubt, his current objective was to isolate her from Sesshomaru, to force her into solitude once again, an easy way for him to guarantee her demise with no powerful allies to stand in his way.

She was aware of it all.

And yet, she found herself helpless against the burning need to clarify his accusation, to receive a straight answer to a poisonous topic which somehow managed to dwell beneath the surface of her conscious, the concept gradually taking shape as if it had a will of its own, regrettably making more and more sense to her by the second.

The priestess inhaled deeply, then, finally turned to face the daiyoukai standing quietly behind her, deep mahogany colliding with his unreadable, intense gold as she sought his existence for answers, her burning gaze studying his being as his features bathed in the setting sun's reddish glow, with his expression not surrendering any of his thoughts to her.

"Have you been hiding your decision of returning me to a body of flesh and blood?"


	26. Answer

**A/N:**

Sorry to keep you waiting, and I hope you're prepared for some angst :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _"The prideful Sesshomaru who wields the sword which brings back life from the dead, and a miko who is no longer alive as his companion... I believe that his apparent displeasure to your condition can only mean one thing, Kikyo, as you have most likely already suspected yourself."_

The more she analyzed the toxic words in her mind, the more those gathered additional substance and proof to them, remaining strong and heavy in her thinking even long after her enemy had spared her from his appalling presence. In stillness, she fixed her gaze on her silent companion standing before her, observing him through a stern expression for a long moment in which none of them said anything.

"It is true." Sesshomaru eventually confirmed through a low voice, his fierce gaze fixed on her.

Hearing his answer, however, Kikyo simply scoffed, and she only closed her eyes and shook her head to the anticipated reply. But as much as she hated to admit, the verification coming straight from Sesshomaru carried much more impact than she had thought it would, prompting something unnamed inside her to shift as a result.

And yet, it was not anger, sadness, or regret that the priestess found herself charged with at that particular moment. Somehow, and much to her own surprise, the concept of Sesshomaru hiding his intentions by acting suspicious in relation to Tenseiga's disturbance had all struck her with something rather cynical, instead; a shallow feeling that was easier to sustain, a bitter amusement regarding her own once again proven foolishness and failure to properly read into the situation she was in, especially regarding how blind she was to the hidden true nature behind her alliance with this inu daiyoukai.

She indeed, should have seen this coming.

Lured by her human nature and the basic, comforting need for genuine connection, she managed to lose herself somewhere along the way, naively placing faith and expectations where they should have never belonged, allowing this attachment to brew in her mind and cloud her thinking.

And now, once she cast her emotions aside, the true basis for Sesshomaru's odd decision suddenly appeared as clear as crystal before her.

It was all too obvious.

Really... what _did_ she expect?

Kikyo raised her attention once again to him as she studied his features in silence, her now cold gaze inspecting his unreadable expression and his proud posture, soon lowering to his broken armor, which still carried small traces of Inuyasha's youki on it, telling of a recent senseless battle between the two, something that this man seemed to enjoy partaking in.

And yet, suddenly, she found that none of it mattered, anymore.

There was no real point in getting angry, was there? There was no real point in attempting to shed further light on this occurrence, to clear the misunderstanding and move on as if nothing happened, to put any more effort into fostering this bond that they shared –

 _'Bond, huh...'_ Kikyo halted, the thought which once bloomed an addictive light feeling of safety in her chest, was now tossed into the pile of words she deemed corrupted, and she hanged her head low as her gaze fell to the grassy earth beneath her, her most recent memories all flashing before her eyes, yet hardly appearing the same as before.

And with that certain understanding, Kikyo sighed, composing herself as much as she could before finding his intense eyes once again.

"I have purchased food and new clothes for Rin in this box." She only informed, her voice clear of any emotion in it as she broke from his gaze and turned on her heel, facing away from his presence, "Make sure you deliver those to her, Sesshomaru."

And adding nothing more to that simple statement, Kikyo began steadily stepping away, ending their exchange altogether.

 _'Rin...'_ She mused as quietly as she could, the single memory that she somehow felt the most guilty to discard so easily behind her soon overcame her thought process entirely, _'I shall find the time to come and check up on you... somewhere in the near future... but not now.'_

Silent, Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he watched her sudden actions, his vision fixed on her gradually departing back for a moment in which only the look in her eyes lingered before him, his stomach churning with heavy regret to the certain, familiar sight embedded in her pools of deep mahogany brown, something that he never wished for her to direct at him ever again;

The same look of disappointment she had given him back in their very first conversation.

And the more she distanced herself, the more Sesshomaru felt as if a part of his being was somehow attached to her existence, slowly and violently extracting from him to follow after her movement, further away to an unknown location and without any guarantee of the woman's eventual return. Clenching his jaw, his shoulders tensed with urgency, and an unbearable pressure suddenly consumed him, tugging at his thoughts and prompting him to ball his hand into a tight fist as he lifted his head, irritation clear in his expression.

He knew that he had to stop her.

No matter what it took, he could not let her just leave like that.

"Is that it, miko?" The firm words found their way out of his mouth with little effort as Sesshomaru called after her, "Were you not the one who said that we mustn't let the situation escalate beyond our control?"

A silent breath escaped him as he witnessed Kikyo pause to the sound of his voice, and Sesshomaru only patiently awaited her next move, his full attention fixed on her being.

But she still did not turn back to face him.

"There is no reason for me to stay, Sesshomaru." Kikyo answered him, her voice eerily calm, "You have proven this alliance to be nothing but a fake, and for this fact, it would be better for me to proceed on my own for a while."

Uncertainty flushed over him to her lack of proper reaction, her uncalled-for calmness to the situation causing him to narrow his golden eyes with displeasure.

Her withered and reduced spiritual aura was not enough at that moment.

He needed to know what this woman was thinking;

He needed her to turn around and face him, get angry, yell, share whatever was really going through her mind, anything but separate herself from his presence so easily like that.

But the priestess simply kept her relaxed position, presenting only her back to him.

"A fake, huh." Sesshomaru chose provocation in order to force her to face him, his low voice unintentionally carrying the impatience he attempted to conceal.

And once his aggravating words reached her, the daiyoukai noticed Kikyo tense her shoulders as the grip on her bow tightened, and she turned around to face him at long last, her unbound, long hair swaying after her quick movement while her sharp gaze immediately found his, leveling him with a hard glare.

"Yes, a mere way for you to validate your own abilities and test them on my existence, is it not?" She steadily shot at him, words razor-edged and eyes piercing through his being, "A simple, vacant attempt to achieve something impressive under your endless pursuit of power."

He took a moment to process her bold accusation, his frown shifting into a deep scowl at the distorted way the priestess had managed to read into the situation.

However, noticing the unquestionable frustration embedded in the woman's features, Sesshomaru swallowed harshly as his heart sank in his chest, and before he even noticed, he had already began striding in her direction, quickly closing the uncomfortable distance she created as he stopped to stand before her, his form towering over hers as he observed her in silence for the longest time, neither breaking their stern eye-contact while the entire world around them seemed like it somehow fell into a quiet slumber.

Eyes that were too bright, too fierce and too potent to be dead bore into him, quickening his heartbeat as it pounded against his chest area now only shielded by layers of silky fabric, the close proximity already influencing his internal temperature and sending it to a concerning level, threatening to give all of his secrets away.

Eventually and before that could happen, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, releasing a deep breath before her, gold staring deep into her mahogany brown.

"Preserving your existence is what I care about, miko." He told her, the words leaving the strangest of tastes in his mouth, something that was neither sweet or bitter, but a strong flavor he knew that he would never want to forget.

And once she heard his answer, Kikyo's eyebrows lowered to a confused frown, her gaze attempting to read further into his pools of intense gold in an attempt to somehow help herself detect a semblance of dark humor in them.

But Sesshomaru's keen eyes held nothing of the sort, emanating nothing but undeniable and raw, unfiltered emotion.

"Have you gone mad, Sesshomaru?" Realization of the true meaning behind his affirmation hit her stronger than any attack she had ever faced before, and Kikyo instinctively sent one foot backwards to support her sudden shock, lowering her head yet maintaining his fierce eye contact as her expression crossed with surprise.

However, Sesshomaru only maintained his quiet position, his golden eyes transmitting his intense emotions clearly through his impassive features.

Overwhelmed with the unlikely information, Kikyo took another step backwards as if to allow herself a better, fuller angle of the situation before her, her eyes never leaving his for even a single moment despite the sheer intensity of the atmosphere between them.

And the more he kept his silence, the more the priestess felt the suffocating warmth spread inside her imitation body, from the very center of her chest to her legs, arms and then her palms, pouring all the way down to her fingertips as those still clasped tightly around her longbow in a desperate attempt to ground her mind back into reality.

And before she let the intoxicating feeling once again cloud her judgement, Kikyo composed herself once more, brushing off whatever unnecessary notion she could in order to force her own thoughts back into order.

With that, she simply lifted her chin before him, further analyzing his being as her memory reached for a certain deduction, one that she found not too long ago;

The feelings that Sesshomaru claimed to possess for her were nothing but a deceptive and highly misleading effect caused by their combined time together, influencing him to witness her in a familiar and appealing light, simply because of the multiple positive experiences they both shared until now.

 _'This is the most suitable explanation.'_ She promised herself, a sad, cynical hint of a smile finding its way through her features.

Love in a time of war leads to nothing but tragedy, after all.

She had loved once before, and that single experience was enough; a simpler time that she will now forever cherish and remember, and something that she most certainly currently did not need...

For she is dead, made of clay.

And there was nothing that could change that.

Breaking from his gaze, Kikyo set her eyes aside to an unfocused spot far into the distance of the reddened woods, washed in the brilliant glow of the setting sun.

Then, she only sighed, turning on her heel as she faced away from him entirely.

"You are more naïve than I thought." She admitted through a whisper.

Hearing her reply, Sesshomaru withheld from saying anything as his gaze ventured over her, his keen eyes noting the uneven shift in her spiritual waves, the same pattern he had been closely observing with his full attention.

Unlike before, it now presented him with an obvious hint regarding her thoughts, and he simply breathed deep before the next words departed from his lips.

"I did not take you for a coward."

He witnessed the spike of powerful energy engulf her at that moment, coursing around her being like fierce waters flowing through an aggressive river, indicating of the woman's unquestionable anger.

And she soon turned her head over her shoulder to collide with his gaze once again through a smooth motion, scowl deep and mahogany eyes burning him against the warm rays of the lowered sun.

"What did you say?" She hissed back at him.

Unfazed, Sesshomaru only narrowed his vision down at her direction.

"I do not think I need to repeat myself before you, miko." He calmly answered.

Be it the use of her own words against her, or the simple tired state she was in after all of the latest occurrences, but in that moment, Sesshomaru noticed something specific changed about the priestess, prompting Kikyo to once again turn fully in his direction, letting out a mocking breath of contempt before him.

"I am dead, Sesshomaru." She harshly reminded him, her gaze pinning him down and her tone much bitter than ever before, "My fate has been long sealed and my current time is already borrowed as my existence no longer belongs on this earth." Her free hand balled into a fist, the gesture not escaping his keen attention, "You are wasting your time... I am rooted to this ground, which I should be resting in."

"Then I shall cut those roots." He retorted, making her eyes widen to his stubbornness.

And she only let out a deep breath.

"Your blind hope is admirable." She shook her head, sarcasm clear in her voice.

But her lack of cooperation did not deter him in the slightest.

"It is hardly hope which drives me, miko." Sesshomaru corrected, narrowing his vision, "I plan to forge a path in this life for you, and I shall succeed in that task."

The more he spoke before her, however, the more the priestess felt her patience gradually fading.

"You are forgetting that I have not asked you to forge that path for me, Sesshomaru." She reasoned with firmness, "Do not be so quick to selfishly dictate the worth of one's life just because you may hold the power to save it."

But a mocking smirk soon crept through his stoic features, and Sesshomaru strode forward towards her once again, already expecting her answer.

"Do not lie to me, woman." He cautioned down at her, blazing gold seeing right through her veil of defense, "I, Sesshomaru, can read you clearly. You long for a path in this world, a way for you to truly live as you wished, with no restraints of any kind, allowing you to walk free from both duty and responsibility."

Kikyo stepped backwards to his unexpected retort, away from his intrusive gaze.

"Your arrogancy truly knows no limits." She countered, the words falling out of her mouth with little control as she let herself get lost in her own frustration with this man in front of her, "Do you realize what you are asking of me, Sesshomaru? Do you realize what closed wounds you are so eagerly attempting to pry open once more? The only way I could move on and focus on my current duty was by accepting my cursed condition, I no longer strive for anything beyond my newfound and single purpose now, I would be a damned fool to wish for something like that!"

However, his eyes simply focused on her hidden emotions in silence, finally allowing him a clear idea of her true opinions on the matter, the same sights he had been constantly seeing throughout their entire shared time together, a certain skill that he had slowly learned to master in order to figure out this unpredictable woman standing before him.

"Your spiritual aura speaks otherwise, as it displays everything I require to know about your true feelings and yearnings, miko." He notified, watching her closely.

The raw emotion ripped through Kikyo's somewhat still composed exterior as she quickly realized her companion had been using his keen senses to study her presence and character through a method she never thought was even possible, suddenly finding sense behind multiple occasions in which she was positive she had properly concealed her musings before him, only to have him somehow see right through her.

Silent, she took one final step backwards, tensing as her back now met against a wide tree trunk behind her, indicating the end of her escape route and forcing her mind to weight the unpleasant truth she was avoiding;

Did she truly not cast these childish wishes aside as she had believed she did?

"You cunning man." She breathed, narrowing her eyes up at him as she felt herself overcome with a suffocating certain feeling to the concept of Sesshomaru watching her so intently like that in order to master such a bizarre skill.

But her expression hurried to ease the more she allowed his other deductions inside, as well as his declaration regarding his emotions from before...

His feelings for her... were they true after all?

Observing his quiet existence, Kikyo's gaze scanned his proud being, from the silver, straight hair flowing so smoothly down his shoulders and back, a rare color even for his kind, to his handsome features, the array of markings embedded in his face and his intense, golden eyes that could see right through her, strong jaw and broad shoulders, his impressive, fur sash and pristine youkai attire made from the finest of fabrics, all the way down to the two weapons resting at his left side, indicating of both wealth and his high rank among his peers, altogether.

She eased her body against the tree behind her, taking a long moment to study his being.

Eventually, her keen eyes once again glanced up to meet with his.

"And what of the stark difference between us, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo calmly asked, yet the moment the words left her mouth was the moment she realized how desperately she was grasping at straws before him. Still, she found herself unable to stop, "What of me possessing the specific, lethal power to purify the likes of your kind? Does this fact alone not hold enough of an issue to you?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, and the way a certain look flashed behind his golden orbs was enough to spark hidden embarrassment within her;

A look that she knew already managed to figure her out.

"There is no stark difference between you and I, miko." He replied, voice low yet full with confidence, "I am well aware of your strength, as I am well aware of who you are, and therefore of what also unites us."

 _"I was never a mere human."_ Kikyo blinked as her own words surfaced in her mind as if to deliver the finishing blow, forcing her to accept that she had truly lost in this argument.

And she simply fell into silence, exhaling softly.

What was left for her to do now... was to attempt to search through her own thoughts for a proper answer.

How on earth did she, herself... _really_ feel about him?

This was not Inuyasha.

This was Sesshomaru.

And yet, why did this man, of all individuals, manage to spark all of these new and unrecognized emotions within her?

Was their connection perhaps something beyond a simple bond, after all?

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo's unreadable gaze fell to the grassy earth before her feet, and he could tell the priestess was hunting her own mind for a proper concluded response to the situation.

So, he patiently awaited her next move, drinking in the sight of the wind flowing gently though her silky dark hair that cascaded across her shoulder and all the way down her lower back as a result of her comfortably leaned, yet still graceful position, the scarlet red of her garbs amplified next to the already warm-colored environment, all making it utterly impossible to tear his gaze away from her captivating being.

Eventually, he witnessed her raise her head before him, catching his fierce gaze once again as new intent flashed behind her eyes, and without saying as much as a word, Kikyo dropped her bow to the ground next her feet, sending her hand to the strap of the arrow quiver placed on her back, disarming herself from any of her weapons, completely. Then, she only stepped forward with poise, closing the space and reaching to stand close enough for him to sense her carefully weakened spiritual aura engulfing his being, clashing against his youki in a silent, gentle battle and flooding him with its unique scent; the fresh sage and herbal flowery mixture, a strong remnant of her very life force.

He stood in paralyzed stillness as the sounds of the forest settled all around them, the soft wind making its way through the tops of the trees above as the sun was nearly set behind them, painting their forest with a vivid reddish color, filtered through the trees and caught in her straight-cut bangs as her vision hovered over his broken armor for a moment, evaluating its pulverized state.

Composed, Kikyo released another soft breath, bringing her eyes up to meet with his as those conveyed a silent will to him, mixed with still avid confusion. She allowed herself one last second of hesitation, then, she slowly raised her right hand upwards, delicate fingers left ghosting inches away from the daiyoukai's face.

His gaze sharpened the moment she did, and his golden eyes immediately attempted to decipher her plans, yet with little success.

"State your intentions." Sesshomaru demanded down at her, but his firm voice failed to mask the almost foreign excitement that was gradually building within him ever since the woman unexpectedly decided to share her closeness, swirling in the pit of his stomach and coursing through his entire body.

The priestess blinked to his sudden words as if those yanked her from a certain trance, her vision focusing as her mahogany collided with his gold.

"To test something." Was all she answered him before pausing for a moment more, eventually continuing with her movement once he displayed no further signs of protest, softly pressing her touch against his high cheek bone beneath silver bangs, proceeding to gently trace the distinctive magenta markings that slashed across his face; his youkai stripes which signified who he was and where he came from, his impressive status, and of course, his existence as an enemy species... and yet somehow, at that particular moment and in such close proximity, Kikyo strangely found this fact nothing short of entrancing.

A full-fledged youkai whom she accidentally crossed paths with and the elder, half-brother of Inuyasha, no less... somehow ended up accessing to her in this thorough and intimate manner, like no one had ever succeeded before him.

Sesshomaru watched her through her close actions, focusing on the way her clever eyes followed after her cryptic doings, almost managing to read her thoughts as those fluttered in the way she blinked her long eyelashes before him. But her lengthy closeness and the way her touch felt against his skin sent his heart racing in his chest, and the more she caressed him in her painstakingly slow exploration, the more his internal temperature increased, his heartbeat somehow climbing all the way up to his ears.

And once her index finger trailed down to his jaw, Kikyo's palm brushed against his neck, suddenly making the priestess realize the excited state of this man before her as she raised her eyes back to his, his golden orbs showering her with nothing but intense and yet somehow still restrained raw emotion, a certain passionate look that she knew and could already recognize very well.

She swallowed harshly as she ventured deep into that gaze, the unmistakable understanding piercing through all of her walls and reaching straight to the core of her very being;

Sesshomaru was indeed... very much in love with her.

As if flowing through their shared contact, the excitement ignited in her chest as well as desire soon took over her actions, causing all of her excuses to fade, at long last. And with that, Kikyo could only surrender herself to her next impulse, shifting to stand on her toes while she sent her left hand to grab at the collar of Sesshomaru's kimono, supporting her own balance as their faces moved closer and closer until their lips finally met in a soft press.

And just like that, the entire world around them suddenly faded.

Closing her eyes and analyzing her own feelings further, Kikyo held the contact for another moment, sensing Sesshomaru tense against her, his body heat projecting onto her own and prompting her right hand to gently slid under his pointy ear and cup the side of his face for a better hold. Eventually, she broke away from the light kiss, distancing herself back down to stand on her heels as she silently examined his reaction, half-lidded mahogany eyes searching his glazed orbs of gold through a still calm exterior.

But the heavy breaths escaping through his still parted lips clued her a tad too late of his next intentions, and she could only observe as Sesshomaru acted this time, lowering himself down towards her as he seized her lips once again with a smooth, but firm motion, his sole arm lifting to wrap around her lithe waist and pull her closer against him until no space was left between their bodies. Consumed with both new instinct and a need he never knew could prove so strong, the daiyoukai found himself stepping forward, forcing the priestess' back against the same tree not that far behind her as if to promise himself of this unpredictable woman's confirmed capture, making her gasp and break from his kiss, if only for a moment.

"You _are_ mad." Kikyo breathed against him, eyes opening partly to watch as Sesshomaru simply leaned down and kissed her once more in response, tilting his head further to the side and deepening their shared contact. Sensing her legs quickly losing their strength, her left hand etched into the fabric of his garbs for balance as her right one left the side of his face to glide to the back of his head instead, delicate fingers and long nails digging into his endless rivers of silver with surprising roughness that made him all the more eager.

He must have truly lost his mind, was the thought which replayed in his head without rest even during his continued actions.

But even Sesshomaru could not deny the intoxicating feeling of content which released inside of him to the concept of this unforeseeable woman finally reciprocating to him so fully and willingly this way...

Since when did she even possess this much power over him? For the simple sensation of her close touch and her kissing, mere acts of dull physical affection, to send bolts of lightning through his mind like this, for her presence to grip him in a way like no other had ever succeeded before in his life, luring him into this intense and exhilarating spiral of emotions which he attempted to avoid in favor of his pursuit for power...

Did he truly want her so badly, and for so long?

As if reading right through his musings, Sesshomaru felt Kikyo ease herself, answering to his dominant kiss with a rhythm of her own, one much calmer than his, yet still just as curious.

 _'No, it is hardly only that.'_ He noted with newfound understanding, opening his golden eyes slightly for a moment;

It was this woman's impressive mind that he wished to unveil and apprehend, above all else.

A mind that complemented his own.

Right then and unfortunately for the daiyoukai's somewhat still coherent thinking process, he felt Kikyo shudder against him, releasing a soft, muffled moan into his mouth. And once the rare sound reached his ears, every last bit of reason and logic escaped him like sand slipping through his fingers as his lips quietly broke from hers to instead begin tracing her jaw and then the crook of her neck, his mindset replaced and overrun with the sole feral purpose of forcing more of these spellbinding noises out of her.

With this newfound intent, the firm grip on her waist eased, and his clawed fingers moved up her back to brush her silky long dark hair away and tug on her haori shirt from behind, exposing more of her smooth alabaster skin before him.

Kikyo flinched and then shivered under the painstakingly slow trail of his unrelenting kisses against such a sensitive spot, the same one he had previously claimed while extracting the flower petal that one night, and she could only draw her right hand from his strands of silver to quickly shield her mouth with the back of her palm, conscious by the notion of a priestess like herself letting out such unthinkable sounds. However, the sensation of his breath on that place sent chills down her spine as it proved far more effective than she had expected, and Kikyo was left helpless against the strong feelings which he sent cursing through her mind in that moment.

But just before Sesshomaru managed to wipe her thoughts completely blank, she bit her lower lip, mahogany eyes fluttering open to try and force herself back into focus.

"Sesshomaru..." Kikyo whispered softly through a heavy breath as her nose brushed next to his ear, her hand desperately tugging onto his garbs in an attempt to seize his attention, "We must stop..."

Hearing her plea for truce, Sesshomaru paused for a single moment, soon resuming his task as he allowed himself to plant one last kiss at the connection between her shoulder to her neck, feeling her arch her back against him as she let out a final cry of unfiltered emotion.

Then, he rose away from her, bits of their bangs still lingering together as they entangled with their lengthy closeness, eventually falling separately into place. Stopping his face not that far from Kikyo's, Sesshomaru was still pressed against her frame, his sole clawed hand now grabbing at the side of her high waist with both of her hands still tugging onto his garbs, their expressions relatively calm, yet their gazes still possessing incredible intensity in them.

And they simply stared at each other as only the sounds of their hard and uneven breathing occupied the space around them, neither of them breaking away from their still shared close contact.

"I apologize for doubting your feelings." Kikyo eventually said, still fighting to regulate her air intake.

Sesshomaru kept his silence to her apology, taken by the way her once cold mahogany eyes now shone with undeniable desire against the softened glow of dusk, expressive and clear and readable before him as the deepest shades of her brown reflected the still warm rays of light all around them, making her seem so otherworldly beautiful to him that it took all of his power to fight against the temptation to lower himself down once again and just continue kissing her.

"I, Sesshomaru, am going to bring your real body back, miko." He stated with a low voice, his golden eyes fixed down on her, "So be prepared, for when that happens, I shall not stop so easily."

Kikyo raised one eyebrow to his bold and outrageous declaration, then, she only rested the back of her head against the tree behind her, her composed gaze studying his close features for another moment in silence.

The bond that she shared with Sesshomaru was apparently far more than she had anticipated, that much she will admit. But a promise to achieve the impossible and return her current existence to a body of real flesh and blood was still so unbelievably hard to accept...

Could she really prove so hypocritical to go against her acknowledgement of her own situation, against her mantra of stretching her journey until Naraku's demise and not any further beyond that; something that she worked so hard to keep as the sole focus of her unplanned roaming upon this earth?

Could she really rekindle her lost hope and let that guide her now, instead?

Kikyo sought his eyes for a wordless advice, letting herself rely on his being as if to assist her in reaching a final decision on the matter, almost as if to convince herself that this leap of faith was indeed, entirely ridiculous just as she had already noted.

But once she met with his intense pools of clear gold, gleaming like embers against the remains of the nearly-set sun and conveying nothing but his familiar, unparalleled and prideful determination before her, the priestess allowed her lips to form a hint of an amused smile, and she finally exhaled with defeat, resigning herself to Sesshomaru's unthinkable ambition and reaching a new clarity, instead;

It was not something as childish as hope which she needed to believe in;

It was her trust in his word and in their strong bond that she now required to rely on, in order to properly forge this new path for herself.

"I shall wait for you to prove your arrogant words then, Sesshomaru." She answered him at long last, granting him with a look that was free of any doubt.

And as soon as the confirmation left her lips, Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse once at his side.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Finally, eh?

The headcanon that I've been itching to use regarding Kikyo's character is that when given the chance to grant herself with what she truly wants, she would prove insecure. Mental strength can only go so far, and Kikyo is a flawed character, therefore I personally believe that she would have initially hesitated and turned defensive had anyone put her on the spot like that, especially after she had already went through the painful process of accepting her ultimate fate. Luckily, Sesshomaru takes enough pride in his own abilities to prove as a sure bet for her to place her chips on! (It really is a complementary ship that writes itself, isn't it?)

Lastly, I would like to thank you all so much for your wonderful support for this story, as well for the award nomination in the IY fandom on tumblr! I greatly appreciate it, and will be more than happy to continue exploring them both for you guys.


	27. Musings

**A/N:**

Thank you so, so much for your support and kind words, I was quite overwhelmed with your wonderful feedback.

I have to say that I didn't think this story would stretch this far, and it's really thanks to you my readers for inspiring me to both continue and truly flesh it out properly. This started as a harmless way for myself to experiment and test if I was right since age ten with my small assumption that SessKik, starting from their first meeting, would work well together had they ever joined forces given their canon parallels and characterizations decided by the legend herself Rumiko Takahashi, which later developed into something more substantial that I now really enjoy further exploring, creating and sharing with all of you.

So, with that said, I'm very happy to know that I'm making _you_ happy. You can say it's a win-win situation ;)

 _Also, thanks Maradigma on Tumblr for an amazing artwork for this story! Oh my, I feel so spoiled! Individual links (as much as this site would allow, at least) to you talented folks are in my profile's bio so others can also enjoy your fabulous works._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The calm blue of dusk conquered the strong red of sunset as late evening settled upon the land, lowering the temperatures along with it and welcoming the cold of the mountains down onto the valley, sneaking through the dense trees and lush wildlife surrounding Sesshomaru and Kikyo's current location.

This fact, however, meant little to the priestess as her body was still overflowing with the incredible warmth her lengthy exchange with Sesshomaru had transferred to her, his stubborn heat as if enveloping her being and refusing to let go, making her now stand quietly with her back to the inu daiyoukai as she sent both of her hands to gently fix her white haori shirt and smooth her long hair back into place, her expression impassive, yet her mind still racing with countless thoughts.

Once she was done with returning her appearance to its presentable state, Kikyo simply lowered herself down to pick up her discarded weapons, propping the string of the arrow quiver back on her shoulder with her other hand clenched onto her longbow in silence. Composed, she stepped to the straw-weaved box still resting against one of the trees located closer to the path, reaching down for its strap and lifting it up to her right shoulder as well, adjusting it next to the wooden barrel.

Then, she eased herself, turning around halfway back to where he was, her eyes meeting his.

"Something like this..." Kikyo started, only for the sentence to come into an unplanned stop, causing her to release a small breath as she soon shifted to stand in her companion's direction, fully.

Sesshomaru quietly studied her from where he stood through an unreadable expression, eventually beginning to slowly stride towards her until he reached where she was, as if to alert her of his keen attention and encourage the words out of her, whatever those may be.

Understanding his gesture, Kikyo simply straightened before him, tilting her head slightly to the side

"You are... more experienced than I had guessed, Sesshomaru." She calmly determined, ridding her face from the somewhat flustering effect that her own words carried, "Therefore, I think it is best that we set boundaries regarding physical contact between us."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly down at her, a bit taken aback by this specific impression she held of him until now.

And he only allowed a low, mocking breath through his lips.

"I have indulged in meaningless acts of the sort, many years ago." The daiyoukai informed dryly, yet there was an avid hint of achievement in the way he raised his chin before her, of a certain acknowledgement that he also wished for her to possess about him. Holding her wordless eye-contact for another moment, Sesshomaru eventually side-stepped the priestess and continued on his way towards the main path sited behind her, not sparing another ounce of information on the subject.

Kikyo's fixed gaze followed after his slowly distancing figure as she stood in stillness, her eyes observing his being for a long moment in which neither of them said anything.

And reading through her silent invocation, Sesshomaru halted, gold interlocking with mahogany once again over his left shoulder.

"Rest assured." He eventually replied through a low voice, fixing his attention once more on her, "I shall not allow myself to pitifully lose control like that again."

Processing his sudden promise, Kikyo quietly watched him.

 _'So that was not intended, huh.'_ She deducted, the sensation of his breath on her neck still vividly present both in her memory and on her false flesh.

An unplanned mixture of embarrassment and somewhat happiness found its way into her mind, carried by the sudden realization of the full weight behind the highly indecent curse of actions both Sesshomaru and her took only moments prior, the smothering warmth threatening to exude out of her through her spiritual aura before him, which, apparently this inu daiyoukai standing before her had no problem of deciphering in order to read through her feelings and understand the exact information that she would much rather keep hidden.

Knowing this now, however, Kikyo collected herself, making sure to immediately clear her mind and weaken the holy waves engulfing her being as much as possible, and eventually, she resumed her steps in his direction, walking out from the dense forest and into the narrow path as well, coming into a smooth stop next to where he was positioned.

"I did not hate it..." The priestess confessed simply up at his direction, allowing her gaze to linger on him for another moment before breaking away and casually placing her focus forward to the distance of the long path before them.

Sesshomaru observed the evening wind flow through her straight-cut bangs and unbound hair, her long eyelashes blinking against the coolness in the breeze as it reached their grounds once again with a tranquil whisper, rattling the leaves above their heads and discharging their low and static melody to spread through the atmosphere.

"...However, hearing that it was due to a momentarily lack of self-control is a relief, I must admit." She added.

He exhaled silently to her words, his keen gaze never separating from her aesthetic profile.

"It was mostly the result of you insisting to distance yourself for so long." The daiyoukai informed, prompting her to raise her eyes once more to him, "I would have been able to resist these troublesome urges more efficiently, otherwise."

Lost in the intensity of his golden orbs and meaning behind his claim, Kikyo stared up at her companion in silence.

 _'Were these past few days truly that hard on him?'_ She wondered, maintaining his fierce eye-contact.

And once Sesshomaru noticed her evaluating gaze already reading perfectly through him, he soon tore from her, fixing his stern attention on the continuation of the path and quickly resuming his steps, abruptly ending the exchange.

Kikyo only kept her ground, allowing herself to quietly study his back.

Then, she breathed in deeply.

 _'Such a peculiar man...'_

This same peculiar man, however... was the one she had unexpectedly fallen in love with.

The once snarky and belittling youkai lord whom she believed to be nothing but a dangerous, proud killing machine in the guise of a human, merely pretending to wear the exterior of his prey and bearing no substantial regard to human life, was also someone who she had somehow managed to entirely misjudge.

A full-fledged youkai, and the older brother of Inuyasha, her former lover.

Kikyo blinked as the half-breed's name crossed her mind, making her lift her chin as she suddenly filled with an immense feeling of guilt.

There was no question that she had managed to develop these strong feelings for Sesshomaru, now; Overwhelming, unusual sensations and a level of mutual understanding that she had never experienced before, even during her time as a living priestess of flesh and blood. Not only that, but she was also the one to voluntary initiate the contact between them, and later fully reciprocate to Sesshomaru's advances.

As if on cue and before she even noticed, slender fingers already rose to the spot where the warmth was still etched into her flesh, gently tracing the left side of her neck in slow, tender movements.

What exactly did all of this mean regarding her relationship with Inuyasha? Regarding the emotions that she was so certain could never waver, a place in her heart and mind that she so strongly believed no one would ever be able to replace...?

And moreover...

What did all of this mean regarding her as a person and as a human, having the capacity to actually love a species that she had lived her entire life knowing to be nothing more than power-hungry, vicious beasts?

The priestess exhaled her deep breath into the cold air, raising her gaze to the already darkened clear sky above as her hand slid down from the side of her neck to once again rest idly at her side.

There was only one person who was somehow able to predict this entire outcome... and that same person might very well be the one able to also grant her with the answers she was now actively seeking.

* * *

"Do you sense anything new, Jaken-sama?" Rin called to the trembling imp-demon from inside the still sturdy barrier with interest, raising her hands to warm herself against the steady flames of the small fire she had prepared and was sitting next to.

"No!" Jaken bitterly screeched in response, his small arms wrapped tightly around his form in a desperate attempt to sustain his warmth against the cold of the late evening, yet with little success, "Sesshomaru-sama had most likely left to find that damned, unpredictable miko again... and who knows when he'll be back..."

But Rin only giggled at his words, causing him to immediately whip his head at her direction, anger clear in his features.

"Just what are you laughing at, insolent child?!" He yelled, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"Rin told you Jaken-sama, but you didn't listen!" She happily answered, a pleased smile decorating her expression, "Sesshomaru-sama likes Kikyo-sama a lot!"

Slumping his shoulders, Jaken shook his head and felt the energy escape him.

As much as he wanted to deny the claim... by now he was already aware that the child had been right all along.

Rin watched him sigh heavily, then, turn his head once again to her.

"How could you tell it was the case?" He investigated, his mouth forming a straight, displeased line.

Keeping her soft smile, Rin shifted to place her gaze back on the steady flames before her.

"Before they were killed, Rin's mother and father used to look at each other the same way Kikyo-sama and Sesshomaru-sama do."

Processing her reply, Jaken only released another labored breath into the cold air before him.

"What misfortune." He muttered under his breath, hanging his head low, "To think that all of this could have been prevented had I, Jaken, not informed Sesshomaru-sama of that dangerous miko's location that one night... had it not been for myself..."

His small moment of wallowing in self-pity, however, was abruptly cut by an unexpected voice;

"Quiet, useless youkai." Kocho and Asuka suddenly asserted simultaneously to his words with a toneless call, "You are not capable of influencing anything."

Stilled by his shock for a moment, Jaken's yellow eyes bugged out of his skull to their uncalled-for insult, making him leap to his feet and angrily point his Nintojo at the direction of the one closest to him.

"W-What did you say!" He sputtered, the heat of humiliation allowing him to momentarily forget about the coldness of the early night.

But before either party could add anything more to the loud argument, both Rin and Jaken witnessed the two girls close their eyes and lower their head slightly, bringing their small hands performing the hand seal closer to their chest as the vast, consistent dome of holy protective spiritual energy began dissipating into thin air.

Jaken flinched and proceeded to step backwards as fear consumed him, swallowing hard and already reading into their sudden actions as a potential preparation for a gruesome death-match.

Luckily for him, Rin's cheerful voice soon broke him from his stark misunderstanding.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! Kikyo-sama! Welcome back!" The child greeted with excitement, climbing to her feet and stepping closer to the two beings separately landing slowly before her.

Turning his head in his master's direction, the imp-demon filled with utmost relief to the sight.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, thank goodness you're back, my lord!" He cried, trotting towards both the daiyoukai and the priestess as well.

Sesshomaru scanned the area before him for a moment, making sure that there were no possible threats of any kind lurking deep into the shadows, then, silently set his fierce gaze down onto his vassal.

"Retrieve A-Un, Jaken. We shall settle for the night somewhere off this path and closer to a water source." He instructed down at him through a low voice, causing the small youkai to quickly nod with confirmation. With that, the daiyoukai simply raised his golden eyes forward once again, resuming his movement and striding past his servant.

Jaken's yellow eyes stayed on his form for a moment, eventually turning to stare at the human, undead miko, who silently called back on both of her snarky assistants as those once again engulfed with bright spiritual light and shifted into nothing more than two small pieces of paper, wafting through the air and landing softly in her palm. Then, he witnessed her lowering herself into a kneeling position in front of the excited child, her stern expression easing before her.

And once he picked up on the unquestionable scent of his master so fiercely lingering all over her being, the imp-demon's already considerably large set of orbs widened even further.

 _'H-How shameless...!'_ He swallowed his scorching need to voice out his avid disapproval with the obvious fact, shocked by the notion of someone of Sesshomaru's rank and status indulging in such immodest acts so causally.

But the inevitable conclusion behind the information soon found him, making him only sigh deeply with sheer defeat, turning to step in the two-headed dragon's direction, instead.

"Have you been good, Rin?" Kikyo asked, a gentle smile spreading its way through her features the more her gaze relaxed on Rin's small being, and a strong sensation of both relief and ease washed over her to the sight of this child being safe and unharmed.

Rin quietly nodded, then, looked the priestess up and down with a sudden, newfound interest.

"Kikyo-sama, you seem so happy. Did something good happen?"

Blinking with silent amazement to Rin's words, Kikyo's mahogany eyes widened slightly.

Then, she only released an amused breath.

"A lot has happened." She vaguely confirmed, raising her free hand to the top of the girl's head in order to smooth her frizzy dark hair a bit into place, "I believe you and I have some catching up to do."

* * *

Venturing higher into the entangled forest which veiled the mountain's side, the group had eventually arrived at a secluded, large clearing, far enougn from any human province and parted in its middle by a convenient, fresh river stream. The gentle sounds of flowing water cascading onto stairs of firm rock surface seeped through the lush greenery to dance in the air above their heads as both Rin and Jaken worked on preparing another small fire to maintain their warmth, while A-Un had already fallen into a comfortable slumber, yet again.

Approaching her companions in silence, Kikyo steadily entered the campsite, lowering the strap of the heavy box from her right shoulder to rest on the grassy earth near her sandaled feet, then, she simply and elegantly sat herself down on a large, flat-faced rock.

"What is that, Kikyo-sama?" Rin voiced her curiosity, lifting her head from the current task.

Kikyo eyed her in silence, proceeding to place the longbow in her hand against the rock she was occupying.

"Want to come and see?" She asked, reaching for the box and dragging it closer towards her.

The child immediately rose to her feet, leaving the imp-demon to the chore and stepping closer to the priestess with eagerness.

Heaving the box onto her lap, Kikyo opened the straw lid to reveal the items inside, making Rin's eyes widen with amazement. Without saying a word, the priestess sent her hand to grab at the neatly folded kosode positioned at the very bottom, pulling it out between various supplies and handing it to the child with a soft smile.

"Wow... is this for Rin?" She asked, accepting the gift into her arms as her brown eyes ventured over the new, colorful and soft fabric.

"I thought of you while being away." Kikyo said, enjoying the honest reaction from the small girl, "Do you like it?"

Giggling with joy, Rin unfolded the kosode and placed it against her body, letting it drop to her calves as she spun once in her place, staring down at the cloth with a wide smile; a brand-new yellow kosode striped with horizontal pink lines and made from the softest of simple fabrics, combined with an orange obi belt.

"It's so pretty, Kikyo-sama! Thank you!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes never leaving the gift she received, "Can Rin change into it?"

Kikyo let out an amused breath before her, glancing over to Jaken, who was running into some technical difficulties with starting the fire due to a lack of enough wood to burn.

"I think it would be best to do so after we collected some firewood." She suggested in return, causing the child to turn back and realize the troubled state of her green companion, as well.

Nodding with understanding, Rin stepped forward once more, curious to see what else the box carried inside.

And her brown eyes quickly scanned through bags of rice, spices, and a considerable amount of fruits of many kinds; apples, pears and oranges, peaches and plums, two of each, a precise, calculated amount as if used to test a certain possibility regarding their existence.

"What are all of these fruits for, Kikyo-sama?" Rin asked, lifting her confused gaze to meet with the priestess' calm one.

Easing her shoulders, Kikyo released a soft breath.

"I suppose I wanted to try and see if any of those would be favored here." She stately answered.

Rin tilted her head to the side as she attempted to process the meaning behind the woman's odd answer, eventually noticing Sesshomaru's keen gaze placed on both of them over his right shoulder, listening closely to their exchange all the way from his position closer to the edge of the flowing small river.

Then, the child blinked with silent realization.

"Shall we go, then?" Kikyo's voice prompted her to once again meet her eyes, making Rin nod in response, her mouth curving up into a happy smile. She handed the kosode back to the priestess, watching as Kikyo folded the garment neatly and placed it inside of the straw-weaved box once more, eventually closing the lid and lowering it back to the grass beside her.

And with that, the two of them set out on their journey into the depth of the forest surrounding their campsite, tasked with gathering enough firewood to sustain the flames for the night.

Walking side by side to Kikyo, Rin's eyes earnestly traveled the earth before her, skillfully distinguishing each and every potential piece of wood that could be of valuable use as she hurried to lower herself down and pick it up, handing it to the priestess to carry in her arms.

Kikyo kept silent as she stared down at the hard-working child for the longest time, eventually releasing a deep breath into the chilly air.

"Rin." Kikyo said, causing her companion to halt for a moment and turn back to face her being, "I think I owe you an apology."

Rin stared up at the priestess in silence, puzzled by her sudden words.

"What do you mean, Kikyo-sama?" She asked, lowering herself once more to continue with her current duty.

Kikyo lifted her head, shifting the weight of the small amount of wood in her arms to one hand as the other rose to tuck a strand of long dark hair behind her ear.

Then, she only inhaled the freshness in the air deeply.

"You were right... about Sesshomaru and I." She answered, watching the child closely, "And I have entirely dismissed your claims during all of this time. I am sorry."

Hearing that at long last, Rin simply giggled, lowering herself to collect another wide stick.

"Rin is so happy to hear you've finally noticed, Kikyo-sama!" The child called, turning around to hand the loot up to it keeper, "Has Sesshomaru-sama noticed, too?"

Kikyo swallowed harshly to the inquiry, taking the wood out of Rin's small hands and already sensing the familiar warmth slowly manifesting in her chest.

"Yes, you can very well say that we have both noticed." She steadily confirmed, clearing her throat while preventing her mind from recalling the unthinkable act she participated in only hours prior.

"Yay!" The child exclaimed with pure happiness, a radiant smile embedded in her features as she threw her stained hands up into the air.

And watching her endless joy, Kikyo simply exhaled, allowing her lips to curve up into a soft, genuine smile as well.

"Hush, now... do not be too loud." She cautioned through an amused chuckle, shaking her head at the refreshing honesty which allowed this girl to so effortlessly transmit her emotions to her surroundings.

Rin quickly halted and then comically sent both of her palms to cover her mouth, her brown eyes going wide once she recalled the two of them were currently still venturing through the middle of the lush forest, meaning danger could be lurking at any corner and easily attracted to the sounds of a happy small human child.

Keeping quiet like that for another moment, Rin eventually lowered her hands back at her sides, her alarmed expression easing. Then, she raised her gaze back to the priestess, her smile never leaving her face.

"Rin wishes we could stay like this forever, Kikyo-sama." She said, the sincerity clear in her voice, "You, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin, Jaken-sama and A-Un!"

But her pure words somehow caused Kikyo's smile to gently fade at that moment, and her expression once again regained its unreadable qualities before her. Closing her eyes, the priestess released another small breath, lowering herself to Rin's eye-level as she knelt down before the child with a smooth motion, the collected wood now resting on her bent knee and held in place by both of her arms.

"Something like that..." She began, opening her mahogany eyes once more as those shone Rin with deep contemplation, "Ultimately, you must know that we cannot remain like this forever, Rin."

The child, however, only granted her back with a look of mild confusion.

"Why not?" She innocently asked.

Kikyo inhaled the chilly air deeply, shifting in her position as the pieces of firewood in her grip slightly rattled against one another from the movement.

"What do you plan on doing once we eliminate Naraku?" Kikyo further investigated, her studying gaze never breaking away from Rin's honest one, "Have you thought of that?"

Rin simply shook her head as a response, blinking at the woman in front of her.

"Rin doesn't think about that at all, Rin just enjoys what she currently has!"

Kikyo exhaled her breath, allowing the inspiring simplicity of the child's words to rise through and conquer the eerie silence of the forest surrounding them as she let it settle in her mind if only for a small amount of time in order to somehow ease her own unrelenting thoughts on the matter. But keeping her quiet before Rin for so long caused her companion to notice the silent, heavy pondering that the woman had suddenly sunk into, and her expression crossed with a hint of worry.

"Is something wrong, Kikyo-sama?"

Hesitating, the priestess stared at Rin for a stretched moment in which neither of them said anything.

"Is living this way truly not scary for you, Rin?" She eventually asked, mahogany eyes locked with wide brown ones, "Do you not think of this situation as odd? Do you not miss your life back at your human village, back with your own species?"

Contrary to what Kikyo had predicted, however, Rin's eyes suddenly flashed with nothing but sadness to the memory of her old life.

"The people in Rin's old village did not like Rin." The child answered, her voice small and barely audible as her gaze fell down to the earth before her bare feet, "After Rin's family was killed, Rin found it hard to speak or cry, and the villagers couldn't understand Rin at all."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes to the harsh information, listening attentively as she continued;

"They gave Rin a small shack to live in near the river, but... Rin always felt so alone there."

Silence reigned in their secluded location once again as not even the sounds of crickets could be heard to grant them with a relieving sign of life. Eventually, only the cold breeze slithering through the greenery and meeting with their features released the low, barely audible hum of nature into the air, the wind flowing against the priestess' face and through her long, dark locks as if granting her with a certain realization on the subject.

"That is why you feel so comfortable here, huh?" Kikyo concluded, fully understanding this small child in front of her.

Nodding with confirmation, Rin's mouth soon curved up into a warm smile, once again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama and A-Un are like Rin's new family, now." She said.

"Even though they are youkai?" Kikyo further asked, observing the girl closely.

But not even a hint of doubt was evident in Rin's brown eyes.

"Yes, they're a lot nicer than the human villagers." The child lifted her hands and balled them into small excited fists, "Sesshomaru-sama especially is amazingly powerful and kind!"

Hearing that, Kikyo blinked with a final, quiet comprehension.

Just as this world contained ill-intentioned youkai with no regard to human life whatsoever, it also contained ill-intentioned humans who kill on a whim, villagers who shun the weak simply for being different and neglect them enough until those become a meal for a predator, bandits who steal, corrupt and slaughter their own species without batting as much as an eye, same as animals merely driven by their instincts of greed and lust for power... no different than the worst kind of youkai, at all.

After everything that she had learned and been through until this point, really... where exactly had the once strict line even crossed now, anymore?

Breaking from Rin's gaze, Kikyo lowered her mahogany eyes to the grassy earth when another revelation soon surfaced in her mind, causing her eyebrows to form a confused frown;

 _'I didn't even consider any of this as an option back then, when I was still alive... when I first met Inuyasha.'_ She mused.

Back then, fifty years ago, turning Inuyasha into a full human using the power of the Shikon Jewel seemed like the only reasonable choice if they both wished to live together... and yet now... the same indisputable line dividing her thoughts and organizing her ideology into place had suddenly faded completely.

Was she that consumed by her own prejudice before, to prove so blind to the actual truth?

Or perhaps...

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin's soft voice tore her from her deep contemplation, causing the priestess to quickly compose herself as she lifted her eyes and set them once again on the child standing in front of her.

"I am sorry, Rin." Kikyo calmly apologized through a small breath, allowing a reassuring smile to show on her face, "I was inattentively lost in my thoughts, again."

Then, she rose back to her feet, placing her unreadable gaze on the continuation of the forest ahead.

"We should collect a bit more firewood and return to camp, it is already late."

* * *

Stepping back from their small journey now fully equipped with more than enough wood for the fire to consume, both Kikyo and Rin emerged from the row of trees marking the beginning of the pathless forest lands as they walked into the clearing where the rest of their group members were currently rested.

Approaching closer to the camp area, however, they were both greeted by a very alarmed small imp-demon, hurriedly making his way towards them as pure intent displayed on his face.

"Silence!" He quickly asserted through a sharp whisper, his head whipping backwards and then once again up in their direction, "Make no sound, you two!"

Interested, Rin stepped forward, closer to her agitated companion.

"What's the matter, Jaken-sama?" She asked, her brown eyes large.

Jaken raised his hand to violently shush the child, while Kikyo simply ignored his flailing presence as she quietly stepped past him, resuming her steps in the camp's direction.

And once the priestess reached the familiar grounds surrounded by a few large rocks etched into the grassy earth, she gently lowered the wood in her possession to the ground, doing her best to make as little noise as possible and finishing off by dusting her garments from both the dirt and dust. Rising back up, however, her gaze suddenly caught the open lid of the box she had brought along with her, and she silently stepped near it to study its contents, noticing that a small amount of the fresh fruits she had picked was now mysteriously gone.

Kikyo turned her head to the imp-demon as he soon approached the camp area as well, her impassive gaze narrowing down at him with a silent, although obvious inquiry.

But Jaken only shook his head to her accusation, his yellow eyes flickering to the actual culprit, far behind where she was standing;

To the large set of trees growing slightly outside of the camp's boundaries and near the gentle river, their thick, swerving roots supporting none other than Sesshomaru's being as he comfortably sat himself against them, his long silver hair and fur sash draping far below him and swaying according to the breeze's capricious rhythm.

Eyeing the sight for a while in silence over her shoulder, Kikyo eventually turned on her heel and began casually stepping towards it, causing shock to conquer Jaken's expression as he clenched both of his fists with displeasure, eventually sighing deeply and giving up entirely on his will to stop her.

Lured by a strange curiosity that she suddenly couldn't resist, the priestess steadily made her way through the tall meadow, the more she approached the river's moist location, the more the soft greenery damped the ends of her scarlet hakama trousers as the air around her filled with a most soothing freshness that couldn't extend to her entangled place from before.

And Kikyo only made sure to weaken her spiritual aura as she soon reached him, her gaze falling over his resting being as her expression displayed a hint of surprise to the fascinating sight.

Sesshomaru was sleeping.

Captivated by the rare occurrence, she simply stood in stillness, mahogany eyes studying his surprisingly relaxed features under the subdued rays of moonlight, noticing that the harsh scowl always present in his eyebrows was now entirely gone, making him appear so impossibly peaceful before her, younger, even. Breathing deeply, her gaze eventually fell to his broken armor, assessing the state of its battered, although already healing form as a new understanding soon found her, making her tilt her head slightly to the side.

 _'These past few days must have truly been exhausting for him.'_ She mused.

Kikyo allowed her quiet gaze to further examine her companion, the defenseless state which was presented before her so alien and yet incredibly inviting, as if at that moment, this proud, all-powerful and centuries-old inu daiyoukai was truly no different than herself; simply a very tired individual attempting to regain their lost strength.

Just then, a single, small leaf detached from the rich tree above, breaking her from her lengthy thinking process as it fell onto the daiyoukai's head, caught in his smooth silver bangs and hanging in plain sight before her keen eyes.

Without much thought, Kikyo followed after her next impulse as she sent her free, right hand towards it, gently clasping it between her slim fingers and extracting it out of its unsuitable spot, causing strands of his silky hair to pull softly after the movement as they eventually fell back into place.

Before she managed to stray far, however, a large hand swiftly rose to grab at her delicate wrist, long fingers and sharp nails surrounding her false flesh as golden eyes fluttered open before her, granting her with a tired, although still fierce look.

"What is it." Sesshomaru demanded, his voice low.

Inhaling sharply to the sudden contact, Kikyo simply lifted her chin slightly before him.

And she did her best to not let any of the embarrassment which flooded her at that moment to the evidence of herself acting this recklessly show on her face.

"A small matter that needed to be fixed." She calmly answered, glancing down to the small leaf still held between her fingers "I apologize for disturbing your sleep."

But his grip on her hand stayed strong as his heat once again effortlessly transmitted to her through their shared touch, causing her to swallow harshly.

Sesshomaru stared at her for the longest time in silence, neither breaking their calm eye-contact or sparing a single word into the air between them.

"If you do not wish to sabotage my self-control, miko, I suggest you refrain from engaging in these sorts of acts." He eventually cautioned, watching her closely.

Kikyo simply blinked to his words, perfectly understanding the meaning behind them.

"Certainly." She confirmed.

And her gaze inevitably traveled down to his large hand clasped so firmly around her wrist, his thumb pressing into the heel of her palm in a way that was both impossible to escape but also carefully calculated as to not harm her being. Composed, she allowed herself to study his close features in silence, sharp, deadly fingernails and two magenta stripes slashing across the back of his hand reminding her of his rank and power, while also solidifying the concept in her mind that indeed, claws that were designed to rip and tear through flesh, are evidently also capable of a gesture so harmless such as this.

But noticing Kikyo staring so intently at his hand like that, Sesshomaru suddenly eased his grip and released her completely, drawing his sole arm back to rest on top of his bent knee as only his gaze was left to linger on her being for a silent moment, her mahogany eyes soon rising back up to collide with his gold.

Then, he simply broke away from her being, placing his stare onto the distance in front of him.

"You do not need to provide for me." Sesshomaru eventually told her, his expression not revealing any of his emotions, "I hunt my own meals whenever I sense the need."

Processing his answer to her pondering from before, Kikyo only stared at him.

"Is it beneficial for you to eat so rarely?" She voiced her hidden interest.

Hearing that, Sesshomaru found her gaze once more.

"It is my nature." He replied.

Kikyo kept quiet to his reason, eventually closing her eyes with acceptance.

"I see." She acknowledged calmly, "Then, I shall stop concerning myself over this subject."

The river's cascading sounds settled all around them once again as both fell into familiar stillness, the now soft wind finding its way through their long hair and robes, affording them the same relieving tranquility from before. Once she deemed it enough, the priestess read into their current lack of words as the preferable end to their shared exchange, and she simply turned on her heel with a smooth motion, beginning to step back to the camp's area behind her.

However, before Kikyo managed to distance herself too much;

"I did not say you needed to leave." Sesshomaru's low voice soon reached her, causing her to halt her movement, completely.

Lifting her chin to his unexpected words, Kikyo blinked with mild surprise.

And silent, Sesshomaru observed her as she simply released a small, amused breath, proceeding to turn back in his direction and walk towards him, closing the small space she had created. With her eyes lingering on him for single moment through an unreadable, albeit rather curious expression, Kikyo eventually lowered both the arrow quiver and her longbow to rest against one of the elevated roots of the trees, elegantly sitting herself down not far from the daiyoukai and leaning her back to the trunk behind her, as well.

And neither of them said another word, allowing themselves to plunge into a comfortable silence beneath the crescent moon above, surrounded by the endless, painted sea of bright stars.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Regarding Rin's new kosode, (You would find color symbolism to play a certain role in this story in various places, so heads up ;)) The general colors that I chose for her are pink and yellow, yellow symbolizes freshness, happiness, positivity, while pink symbolizes caring, compassion and loving energy. There is also an orange obi there, just to add in a dash of some enthusiasm and joy to the mix.

I would imagine Kikyo to favor the color purple since the Kikyo flower, in actuality, is purple. (Which is also Sesshomaru's signature color in the manga, as it symbolizes royalty, nobility and wisdom. An interesting piece of trivia, isn't it? Hm.)

Until next time!


	28. Clarity

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

With the first softened rays of sunrise filtered through the dense leaves of the trees above him and resting on his skin, Sesshomaru's golden eyes fluttered open to the early morning hour, the unusual quiet surrounding his spot allowing the distant, curled chirping of birds to float through the forest as it reminded him of his current relatively secluded location. Inhaling sharply, he straightened in his makeshift seat still against the wide trunk of the tree behind him, lifting his sole arm upwards, his fingers rubbing the corners of his eyes in an attempt to reduce the still lingering haziness of sleep.

For the morning to already overcome the night...

Since when was he even capable of sleeping this much?

Once he deemed it enough, Sesshomaru placed his hand back on his bent knee, sending his adjusted gaze forward and immediately distinguishing Kikyo's back through the heavy morning mist which slowly drifted over the meadow and accumulated up to the priestess' knees, watching as she stood in stilled position closer to the edge of the brook before him.

Quietly and discreetly, he eased himself and allowed his eyes to rest on her captivating being, observing the woman's dignified posture, her stern attention raised upwards and far away to a precise, yet unnamed spot, the orbs of spiritual light casting their pale glow onto her profile and her long silky hair now collected in its formal priestess binding occasionally reacting to the chilly draft of wind.

Watching her like that for the longest time, he only released a silent breath.

Something about the serene and enchanting sight of this woman standing before him prompted his still clouded mind to reflect on recent events, making him slowly realize the true suffocating weight of some of the unthinkable actions he had taken before her as his eyebrows lowered down into a displeased frown.

A result of desperation and amassed stress from these irritating past few days, he will admit.

There was, however, a certain other quality to that particular moment which the daiyoukai couldn't quite define.

One that unlike his most recent understanding regarding the lack of self-restraint which he so evidently displayed before, now evoked a rather light sensation within him, the soothing freshness almost clearing his mind from the heavy burden resulting from his uncalled-for behavior and granting him with something else entirely, instead;

Like an unnamed missing puzzle piece that was finally pushed into its rightful place in his head, as if updating each and every one of his senses and allowing him to see so perfectly clear before him, hear every sound, smell every scent. Amplified, vivid and strong, he suddenly felt so keen to the world all around, so whole and balanced.

After his much-needed rest, he now proved so impossibly receptive to all of this new information, and unlike before... Sesshomaru found that he was not as willing to so quickly reject it.

He narrowed his golden eyes at Kikyo's being engulfed in the misty, pale and thin curtain of dawn not far before him, a hint of confusion forming between his sharp eyebrows.

What was the exact meaning of this unfiltered feeling which teemed through him because of her presence?

Was it just his mind acting awry due to the unplanned laden slumber, or perhaps there was something else which elicited this odd, yet addictively comforting sensation?

Before he could dig any deeper for potential answers, however, Kikyo suddenly turned her head in his direction, calm mahogany colliding with his deep gold and breaking him out of his secret pondering about her.

Sesshomaru stiffened on instinct, drawing in a sharp breath of the cold air while making sure to keep his expression unreadable before her as he wordlessly held the priestess' gaze.

Eventually, he rose to his feet, striding his way through the thick, low-flying mist and grassy earth, reaching where she was and stopping to stand next to the small river as well. Maintaining their mutual silence, his eyes hovered over her close being for another short moment before he lowered himself down with a smooth motion onto one knee, sending his sole hand downwards and cupping his palm into the gentle flow of the stream beneath him, collecting a small amount of icy water in it. Kikyo watched as Sesshomaru lifted the improvised drink to his mouth, sipping it soundlessly and lowering his hand once again to the clear, flowing river in order to gather another small amount.

Then, with a sharp and decisive movement he wiped his face with the back of his palm and stood up once more, his frame towering over hers as their gazes once again locked together.

Quiet, Kikyo scanned his features, her stern expression softening to the still avid remains of tiredness displaying below his eyes and exposed by the early rays of sunlight.

"Good morning." She curtly greeted, observing him closely, "Have you slept well?"

Sesshomaru merely raised his chin slightly to her words.

"My rest was efficient enough." He replied dryly, breaking away from her gaze and fixing his attention upwards, to the same mysterious, far spot which caught the priestess' focus, before.

Noticing his actions, Kikyo did the same.

"There is a certain battle happening around the west mountain's area, at a few hours' distance from here." She notified him, narrowing her eyes up to the location, "I have been monitoring the occurrence for quite some time, now."

Glancing down at her for a moment, Sesshomaru shortly looked up once again as his frown deepened into a scowl.

The area undoubtfully smelled of Naraku's underlings, along with none other than his own cursed half-brother, Inuyasha.

Kikyo turned back to him, carefully studying his being.

And the daiyoukai already knew she was silently awaiting his opinion on the matter, curious to what he supposed they should do about it.

Yet, another realization soon overcame his thinking process, causing him to lower his attention to her, gold meeting with her mahogany brown.

 _'The fact that Inuyasha and his group have gathered there means that there is most likely a hint of a jewel shard nearby.'_ He surmised, watching her closely, _'Did she wait for me to wake instead of giving chase by herself?'_

And reaching this certain understanding, Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes down at her as he felt his chest suddenly pile with the warm sensations he had already known too well for his own liking.

"Let Inuyasha deal with the insignificant." He eventually responded through a low voice while stepping away and turning on his heel in the direction of the camp area and its still sleeping occupants, "We shall proceed on our own and focus on finding either the vermin or his heart's location, first."

Kikyo simply remained in her spot, watching his back in silence for a few more moments.

Then, she lifted her head one last time to the remote gathering, noticing that the hint of Kohaku's jewel shard which she was so closely following had now nearly vanished, completely.

And somehow, she couldn't help but sense as if something truly evil was about to befall.

 _'Stay safe, Inuyasha.'_ The priestess breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and detaching herself from the lengthy surveillance as she simply turned on her heel and began stepping away from the scene, to the patiently waiting inu daiyoukai in front of her.

Crossing through the clearing with a slow, yet matched pace, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo remained silent until they approached their resting companions. The early hour painted the slowly waking forest with a peaceful veil of comfort while the stubborn mist continued to pour from the angled side of the mountain, seeping through the rocky formation etched into the damp grass and avoiding the heat of the low-burning embers located in its middle.

"I suppose I should wake her." Kikyo calmly deducted, her soft gaze falling over the curled child laying asleep against her scaly, two-headed friend. Keeping his idle spot just outside of the camp's boundaries, Sesshomaru observed the priestess in silence, watching her step her way through the arbitrary-placed rocks and soon reach Rin, then kneel down with a smooth motion. A small breath escaped him to the rare sight of a soft smile decorating Kikyo's features as a single fair hand extended down to gently stroke the child's frizzy head, eventually stopping to rest on her small shoulder.

Somehow and more than usual, he found himself unable to tear away from the mundane occurrence.

"Rin." Kikyo hummed the child's name, shaking her lightly.

With a small groan, Rin wobbled into a sitting position, her squinting and tired gaze finding Kikyo's being as she simply lifted a small hand to block her wide yawn.

"Kikyo-sama... is it morning already?" She asked, proceeding to rub her tired eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Kikyo answered through an amused breath, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Sesshomaru kept his golden gaze fixed on them both for another moment before turning to stare at his sprawled, green vassal, snoring loudly on the other side of the low campfire.

Then, he began stepping towards him, halting before his small being as he only examined the forlorn sight positioned beneath him. Straight-faced, Sesshomaru raised one foot and placed the sole of his shoe against Jaken's head, applying more and more pressure by the second.

Feeling his skull being slowly crushed, Jaken woke with sheer panic, flailing his limbs below the weight of his master's leg and soon beginning to scream with alert, only to realize that nothing truly dangerous was occurring around him. Once he had enough, Sesshomaru released him from the deadly grip, calling back on his foot as his vision sharpened down at the imp-demon.

"Were you not supposed to stay awake, Jaken?" The daiyoukai rhetorically hissed through an eerily impassive expression.

Jaken flinched to the dire realization of himself once again failing to avoid mindlessly slumbering on the job, and he could only shift to sit on his knees and immediately perform a deep, respectful bow before his master, apologizing profusely.

But Sesshomaru already settled his attention away from his presence, back onto the priestess still at Rin's side.

"We should keep moving." He announced while meeting her gaze, earning Kikyo's silent nod of agreement.

Then, he shifted in his spot, stepping away from the center of the camp and back into the large clearing.

Climbing to her feet, Rin dusted her kosode off from the remains of the soft soil which acted as her comfortable bed for the night, her actions suddenly making her recall a most urgent matter that was sadly postponed and then completely forgotten from the night before.

With renewed energy, the child whipped her head back to Kikyo, surprising the priestess.

"Kikyo-sama, can Rin change into the pretty kosode, now?" She asked with an excited smile, joining her small hands together.

Eyeing her being in silence for a moment, Kikyo assessed the stained outfit of the girl, attempting to remember when was the last time she had washed it for her, eventually reaching a rather unfortunate conclusion.

 _'I have denied her of this small comfort yesterday by completely forgetting about it and tending to my own business, huh.'_ She regretfully realized, the thought only worsening the concept of the injustice she had unintentionally caused.

"Yes, let me fetch it." Kikyo answered, rising up to step towards the still open box which by now barely consisted of half the amount of fruit from before, sending her free hand inside its four straw walls and grabbing the colorful garment placed at the very bottom, then pulling it out before her.

With a smooth motion, she handed the girl with the outfit, who gladly accepted it into her arms.

"Are you going to change too, Kikyo-sama?"

The unpredictable question caught her off-guard and caused her eyebrows to slightly rise.

"Me?" Kikyo inquired down at her with sudden interest.

But the child was firm with her intent, nodding with confirmation.

"You should change into that pretty kosode you've bought for yourself, as well!" Rin further explained her suggestion, her large brown eyes filled with genuine happiness, "You looked so beautiful wearing it!"

Raising her chin as she pondered her unparalleled honesty, Kikyo soon glanced to the single bundle tied to A-Un's saddle, the one which contained the kosode she had once purchased right after Naraku's attack on Mt. Hakurei.

And as if pulled by a force stronger than her better judgement, the priestess found herself kneeling once again before it, a hesitated hand sent up to untie the knot and reach inside the package, managing to find the tailored fabric in question.

Silently, she let go of her longbow as it fell to the grassy earth, using both of her now free hands to pull the cloth out through the countless objects occupying the improvised wrapping. Calm mahogany eyes ventured over the deep burgundy-colored garment and red flowery pattern through an unreadable expression, slender fingers rising to slowly trace the simple, yet efficient sowing of the piece, the familiar action somehow reeling her memory back to that time;

A time where she was so blind, so narrow-minded and so unbelievably wrong regarding what she thought she so strongly believed in, with the one opening her eyes to the actual truth being none other than Sesshomaru, himself.

Releasing a silent breath, Kikyo merely brushed the hints of accumulated dust aside.

 _'It had been about a month since that day, and yet so much had already managed to happen.'_

Who would have thought this odd and unexpected makeshift alliance that she had accidentally found herself a part of thanks to this small girl standing beside her, was something that could also grow and affect her this much?

Who would have thought that it could _change her_ this much?

 _'The entirety of progress is truly hard to see unless we occasionally stop to reflect upon our journey, huh.'_ The priestess recalled an ancient saying, appreciating the stark contrast between what she knew now, to how indefinitely tranquilized she was by the small, trivial details of her revenge, instead of seeing the bigger picture like she truly needed to.

Really, she had let Naraku burrow under her skin and influence her while thinking that she had perfect control over her own choices, all of those mistakes and instances now appearing so perfectly clear before her.

The same urgency which once gripped her and pushed her into changing back to her priestess outfit as soon as possible, even... how truly pitiful.

Swallowing harshly to her newest decision, Kikyo reached for her discarded bow and eventually rose to her feet once again, her eyes still placed on the attire in her hands.

This outfit that she was currently holding... if it could grant her with more comfort during her current journey which now does not seem to possess a clear deadline as it once so invariably did... then, why not?

"Well, this current ceremonial outfit of mine could use a wash, I will admit." She replied simply.

And Rin's smile only doubled in size to her approval as she quickly intertwined her small fingers around Kikyo's hand, pulling the amused priestess after her into the nearest dense bush in order to finally complete the task.

"We must be quick, Rin." Kikyo stately reminded, pulled by the eager small hand which guided her forward into the row of trees and low bushes, marking the end of the clearing and stark entrance to the lush forest.

"Yes!" The child confirmed, letting go and hurriedly locating a secluded and hidden enough spot for her to lose her clothes in while carefully placing the brand new kosode and obi onto a low branch, already beginning to rid herself from her old and dirty outfit.

Wearing a soft smile, Kikyo let out a deep breath to the impressive never-ending amount of energy which this child somehow managed to contain, shortly stepping between the tall growth as well and using a nearby branch as means to steadily support her clean garments, proceeding to release her red obi belt and allow the scarlet-colored hakama trousers to fall onto the grassy earth beneath her.

"Kikyo-sama, can you please tie Rin's obi?" The child suddenly called from behind her, clutching the two pieces of her robe together with one hand as the other presented the priestess with the orange material.

Delaying her own task for a moment, Kikyo turned around and lowered herself on one knee before Rin.

"Lift your arms." She instructed, fixing the robe's sides into proper place and wrapping the orange obi around Rin's waist with a skillful movement.

With this, the look was completed, and Rin couldn't help but giggle and twirl around herself with pure joy, excitement and happiness clear in her features to the soft feel and bright colors of the freshly-made garbs.

"Can Rin go show Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama?" The child asked, beaming.

"Of course." Kikyo answered, rising back up as she searched for her folded outfit.

She watched Rin hurriedly make her way out of their secluded area and back to the campsite, confirming that she had reached both of their companions safely before resuming her actions. Then, with her free hand she lowered the haori shirt from her shoulders to slid down her back until that met with the earth as well, quickly wrapping her bare body with the clean burgundy kosode and completing her appearance by securing the cream-colored mo-bakama tightly onto her high waist, tying its straps into a neat bow at her back.

Sighing, Kikyo reached back to pull her tied, long hair out of the cloth, allowing it to fall all the way down to her low waist, then, she propped the arrow quiver back on her right shoulder and leaned down to collect the discarded outfits of both her and Rin, folding them once to drape over her right arm.

After giving the place one final scan in order to make sure that nothing was left forgotten, the priestess stepped out from the lush walls of greenery back to the open, vast clearing, approaching where the rest of her companions were currently located and shortly passing the now clean campsite, noticing both Jaken and Rin making sure to assemble all of their belongings and tie them to the saddle of A-Un, preparing for departure.

And the low hum of the chilly wind flowing through the treetops rang above her head as she eventually raised her eyes to the last member of the group, her calm gaze colliding with his fierce golden one, which was already carefully settled on her being.

Poised, Kikyo held his eye-contact while maintaining her relaxed walking pace through the grassy field towards him, shortly reaching where he stood and coming to a stop before his stilled being.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he examined her fresh appearance for a long moment, his sharp golden orbs trailing down her newly-changed attire, recognizing the colorful look from not too long ago.

But his intense gaze and lack of proper words suddenly made the priestess far more conscious than she had potentially expected, and she could only straighten before him, composing herself against the familiar emotions which his pools of gold managed to stir so suddenly within her.

"My old garbs could use a wash, that is all." She steadily reasoned up at him, alerting him of her awareness to his potential thoughts.

But even hearing that, Sesshomaru still kept his mysterious quiet, his eyes never leaving her existence.

And once she deemed it enough, Kikyo breathed deep and broke away from his stare to cast her gaze downwards, to the still draping pieces of clothing hanging over her right arm.

"I shall go put these away." She informed, glancing up at him one last time before ending the exchange and turning on her heel altogether, beginning to step in the direction of both Rin and Jaken.

As soon as Kikyo turned her back to him, however, Sesshomaru swiftly raised his sole hand upwards, using one sharp and precise claw to tug on the white ribbon collecting her hair into its traditional priestess binding, tearing through the piece as it immediately loosened up and slid to the earth before his feet, releasing her rich and long, purplish-black hair to spread and pour gracefully down her back, free of any restraints.

Frozen with shock for a single moment, Kikyo stopped in her tracks.

Then, she turned halfway back in Sesshomaru's direction, confusion more than avid in the way her lips slightly parted before him as her mahogany eyes lowered to the torn white ribbon now slumped on the low meadow, as if to indeed confirm his unbelievable act just now.

Quiet, Kikyo lifted her studying gaze once more to meet with his unreadable one, her eyes boring through him and demanding for answers.

"Remain like this." Was all Sesshomaru said, raising his chin with something akin to both pride and a certain achievement before breaking from her presence and setting in the direction of their designated path out from the forest.

With her eyes lingering on his gradually distancing back for the longest time, the wind soon reached her spot, swaying her now completely loose hair as if to add more weight to the daiyoukai's bold actions.

And Kikyo could only rid both her mind and her expression from the stubborn residue of perplexity, proceeding to turn on her heel and step towards the center of the camp area in silence, leaving the discarded and ripped binding behind her.

* * *

The hours passed and with it the increasing uneasiness from before, making Kikyo subconsciously lift her head towards the far area of the mountains, to where the familiar faint reading of Inuyasha and his group had sourced from. It was now already noon, and yet she could still sense them there, only now with the exception of any of Naraku's underlings nearby.

And a small sigh of quiet relief escaped her to the possibility of the half-demon surviving the recent occurrence, allowing her to ease her shoulders, if only a little.

Her hidden worries and tensed spiritual aura, however, were closely monitored by another being without her knowledge throughout all of this time.

"By now, you should already know that worm operates by setting cowardly traps for his enemies, miko." Sesshomaru's low voice suddenly reached her, prompting the priestess to set her attention up to him as he strode beside her on their current path through the side of the mountain, "Therefore, chasing after his every move is nothing but a potential waste of our time."

Composed, she processed his words in silence, allowing her eyes to rest on his regal profile with slight surprise to the impression he possessed regarding her current interest. He was not entirely correct this time, yet still, she couldn't help but appreciate his subtle attempt at easing her thoughts.

"Rest assured, I am aware of that." Kikyo soon answered, the genuine tone in her voice coaxing him to turn his head slightly down and find her existence through the corner of his eye, "Old habits are hard to break, I suppose."

Lost in the deepest shades of her mahogany brown, he weighted her reply through a placid expression.

And just like that, Sesshomaru felt the same unparalleled relief from before emanating from somewhere deep within his chest, washing over his being and granting him with an immediate sensation of ease to the idea of this woman finally realizing the true importance of herself staying close to him, sparking immense pleasure from the avid level of their shared understanding together;

A certain mutual comprehension that he couldn't achieve with anyone else before, based not only on combined interests and a set of basic principles, but also a state of mind and matching level of strengths, something that he wasn't even sure he could ever find present in another being and especially not this effectively, all of it forming the foundation for these intense feelings which he now possessed towards her.

Every step of his journey which led him to this precise point appeared so perfectly clear before him, now...

And every part of this woman's existence walking beside him simply seemed so right.

Their silent moment of peace, however, was suddenly interrupted by a sharp hint of Naraku's undeniable scent, carried by the air and quickly hovering over their spot like a cloud of poison. Alert, Sesshomaru and Kikyo immediately broke from each other, whipping their heads upwards to the new area from which it came from, now located much closer than the one from before.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken voiced his confusion while stopping in his tracks, his yellow orbs going wide to the sudden occurrence as he quickly sent his green hand into his garbs in order to test the crystal of youki, which surprisingly had no reaction to the matter.

Kikyo's expression turned stern once she further examined the other presence which accompanied her loathsome enemy, eventually recognizing the weak life aura, barely readable in relation to the suffocating one of Naraku.

 _'Kagura...'_ The name crossed her mind, and a dark feeling soon found her to the obvious, yet bitter meaning behind this occurrence, the regret heavier than she expected, enough to cause her to lower her gaze to the ground for a moment.

There was no doubt that by making himself known in this bold fashion, Naraku was using Kagura's existence and the knowledge of her betrayal to lure one of them there, her life placed at the palm of his hand regardless of their potential choice of actions...

And yet, still...

Releasing a small breath, Kikyo glanced up to Sesshomaru, who was already observing her closely.

Steady mahogany ventured deep into his intense gold, and she only nodded once up at him to confirm her wordless deduction which he had already anticipated, as well. However, the priestess noticed there was something else residing in his features, a certain, unexpected understanding coming from him, followed by a surprising quiet promise that flashed behind his eyes, undeniable and strong, even if only visible for a single moment.

And with no further use of words, Sesshomaru shifted towards the direction of the vile scent, his fur sash extending far below him and carrying him away to the endless horizon, flying quickly in order to reach the cursed area.

Kikyo watched him ascend and disappear into the distance for another moment, then, she tensed her shoulders and exhaled deeply, clenching her fingers onto the longbow in her grip.

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin attempted to search for answers this time, worry clear in her voice.

And the priestess only breathed in once more, clearing her mind and turning on her heel to face both the child and the imp-demon with a smooth motion, her expression unreadable.

"We must locate a place to properly conceal ourselves until Sesshomaru returns." She answered.

* * *

 **A/N:**

A small reminder that this story is, indeed, canon-compliant, and follows the events of the manga and not the anime.

 _As always, thank you for your reviews and welcome aboard new readers!_


	29. Sympathy

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _'The scent in the air had already changed, huh.'_ Sesshomaru noted, stern gaze fixed forward on his destination as he silently picked up his speed, soaring above the valley and many provinces occupying its grounds. Face solemn, he soon reached the far mountains and entered through their foggy territory, flying through the condensed, chilly layers of mist now surrounding him from every direction and which even the sun above couldn't penetrate.

But his sense of smell was strong enough to not let that mere fact impede him, and the daiyoukai only narrowed his golden eyes to the reading of his now static target located just beyond his current, elevated spot, in the widely stretched outskirts of the forest;

A presence that was slowly dissolving into the air, indicated by the stench of familiar blood and Naraku's putrid miasma, possessing only moments left to spare until finally succumbing to its ultimate demise.

Unlike many others before it however, this time, Sesshomaru felt somewhat obliged to try and prevent it, partly because he wanted to foil Naraku's plans, and partly for another reason entirely.

The look of understanding in Kikyo's eyes just as she figured his silent thoughts on the subject soon flashed before him, featuring itself as if to grant him with the specific motives which he was attempting to form in his head.

But he knew that was not all there was to it.

This obligation to seek out Kagura in her final moments of passing stemmed from something else other than his will to impress the priestess by letting her know of his awareness to their enemy's obvious and pitiful trap.

There was a certain will in him, something of his own, that affected him enough to follow with it. Somewhat of a new broader perspective regarding Kagura's actions, regarding her choice of ways to operate and express herself before him, insolent occasions which only irritated him before whenever he recalled them, now proved not that senseless, anymore. Even when he still stood firmly by his own iron belief that it is nothing but foolish to seek out revenge alone unless one deems themselves strong enough to carry it, Sesshomaru also found himself a little more open to the concept of others not always being completely aware of the gravity of the situation they were in.

 _"Under desperate circumstances, people may act in a foolish manner."_ Kikyo's calm voice suddenly flowed through his conscious, concluding his thoughts and further illustrating his resolve;

The wind sorceress acted unwisely, yet she still fought the best way she possibly could in her attempt to break from Naraku's chains of control, even if her existence was merely a toy for him to effortlessly play with during all of this time.

And that, Sesshomaru noted, at the very least, was worthy of his own acknowledgement.

Just then, the thick clouds of mist cleared once he existed the mountain's secluded territory, and the vast, greenery of earth spread before him like a map, allowing the daiyoukai to distinguish the exact area consisting of the woman's presence, sitting by herself and surrounded by a field of flowers, blood tainting her being and the ground below her as the smoke of miasma hurriedly ate through her body.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and immediately began lowering himself down at her direction, fingers clenched into a tight fist at the severity of the wound which the woman carried and the infuriating conclusion attached to it.

Naraku went out of his way to specifically ensure that even a blade like Tenseiga would be rendered useless in this situation.

* * *

"Kikyo-sama, are you alright?"

Rin's light voice broke her from her deep contemplation, causing the priestess to lower her gaze from the far distance of the endless sky to the child resting beside her and against A-Un.

Concealed among the thickness of the forest far off the trail which they previously occupied, the group was now sitting combined under the safety of Kikyo's wide spiritual barrier, held together by the silent Kocho and Asuka and surrounding their large spot from every angle, carefully protecting their presences and scents from their enemy's knowledge and his occasional patrolling demonic bees sent to locate their position.

"Worry not." Kikyo answered, easing herself for a moment as a hint of a reassuring smile crossed her features, "I am simply interested in Sesshomaru's progress, that is all."

"The crystal of youki did not react, yet the scent which carried in the air was no doubt Kagura's blood, huh." Jaken stated through a tired voice, mouth forming a thin line to the thought, "To think that Sesshomaru-sama would even concern himself with going after something like that..."

Kikyo's gaze lowered to the imp-demon and his heartless words, but before she could voice her opinion on the matter, Rin soon leaned forward in her seat, small hands raised up to ball into tiny fists.

"Jaken-sama, that's mean!" She reprimanded, large brown eyes judging into him, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

Jaken flinched with surprise to Rin's sudden outburst and quickly turned in her direction.

"Be quiet!" He croaked, green brows forming an irritated frown, "This is most likely another one of Naraku's schemes and I'm simply worried for Sesshomaru-sama's safety!"

"But you're the one who always says Sesshomaru-sama is so powerful he can't possibly be beaten, Jaken-sama." Rin countered, crossing her arms before him and causing his yellow orbs to widen.

"That is enough, you two." Kikyo steadily cut into their loud squabble, her expression softening as she breathed deep and simply raised her attention to the sky, once again, "I trust that Sesshomaru would be back unharmed, however until then, it is best to refrain from either moving or making too much noise."

Halting their argument, both the imp-demon and Rin soon resumed back into silence.

And the child leaned her back against A-Un once again in comfort, closer to the priestess as her innocent wide brown eyes stared up at the woman's refined profile for a long moment.

"Kikyo-sama, you seem troubled." She whispered up to her, a small hand rising to shield her words from their green companion.

Hearing that, Kikyo released an amused breath, shortly lowering her gaze back to Rin.

"Is that so?" She softly asked, lifting her left arm up and around Rin's small frame to allow the child more space in response, inviting her to curl up closer and rest herself against the side of her body.

Rin only nodded, accepting the gesture and then bringing her knees upwards before her.

"I have no doubt in Sesshomaru's power or skill." Kikyo answered, charging her voice with sincerity to immediately terminate any form of uncertainty that she, herself, may have accidentally seeded, eventually lifting her gaze to the depths of the woods and their condensed growth ahead.

But even attempting to ease her own thinking by the notion, the priestess found that she couldn't help but still secretly wonder over a completely different aspect relating to the inu daiyoukai's current quest, one which had little to do with physical strength or flashy attacks.

 _'That look in his eyes...'_ She recalled the way Sesshomaru had confirmed her own deduction before her, showing full awareness of the fact that this is, indeed, another one of Naraku's cruel traps, as their prey already attempted to make use of her companion's absence and locate their current new whereabouts.

Yet, the unexpected understanding and quiet promise which followed to it and flashed behind his golden orbs, both impressed her greatly and also struck her with a rather troublesome pondering.

Does Sesshomaru truly grasp the full weight of the current task at his hand?

Of granting one with the luxury of companionship during their final moments... and of the specific silence that comes after death?

* * *

Wearing an impassive expression, Sesshomaru slowly landed before Kagura, the soles of his shoes meeting with the countless growth of pale flowers beneath them as he stood idly in his spot, observing her being sitting before him, her head dropped heavy with despair before herself and the blood continuing to pour out of her being, staining both of her grabs and the earth all around her.

He only watched her in silence, golden eyes narrowing to the severity of the spreading wound up close and the disgusting amount of toxic miasma Naraku had deliberately injected into his own creation in order to make sure that she would never see the light of the next day.

Suddenly, she raised her head before him, crimson eyes going wide once she noticed his presence standing before her, the look of both surprise and confusion in her features prompting him to strengthen his expression and quickly explain himself.

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma." He stated on instinct.

Hearing that, the wind sorceress' colored lips broke into a tired, sarcastic smile, and her head dropped once more as a mocking breath escaped her mouth.

"Did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku?" She asked him with the faintest of voices.

But the question did not miss his keen hearing, and the moment the words had settled within, was the moment a sensation of true, firm displeasure found him, causing his sharp eyebrows to lower down into a frown.

Even in her final moments, this woman cared more about his impression of her than anything else.

"I knew it was you." Was all he answered.

And that small confirmation was enough for her to lift her head slowly up to him once more, and for a look of honest emotion to cross her features, as if simply knowing that fact was enough to momentarily rid her mind from the harsh reality of her current condition. Keeping her silence, Kagura only lowered her attention once more to the ground, then, eased her shoulders and exhaled deeply.

"I... see..." He heard her breathe to herself, content avid in the way the words left her mouth.

However, Sesshomaru found that the displeasure within him only grew, sourcing from somewhere unknown and slowly proving heavier and heavier in his mind.

Why was it, that he suddenly felt so pitifully helpless in this situation?

As though he, himself, had somehow failed, even?

Be it the selfish will to ease his own thinking, or the sudden need to grant the woman before him with more appropriate words to take with her to the next life, but in that moment, the daiyoukai simply lifted his chin, clenching his jaw as a new resolve formed in his mind, pushing him to act in a way he did not predict;

"Your death shall not be in vain." He said through a low, but firm voice.

And Kagura silently processed his unlikely words, shortly releasing another bitterly amused breath.

"You've really changed... since that woman had entered your group, huh..." She chuckled with exhaustion.

Never breaking his gaze away from her, Sesshomaru kept his silence to that claim.

And with that, the wind sorceress lifted herself before him one last time, a sad smile embedded in her features, yet her crimson orbs shone against the sun with a look of true happiness, if only for a moment;

A look of deep gratitude for him coming there.

Falling backwards as the miasma managed to spread enough through her being until her body could not carry any longer, Kagura dissolved completely into the air, a single feather left behind her to hover above where she sat as the wind suddenly picked up through the spot and carried it far away into the endless sky.

And before Sesshomaru even noticed, Inuyasha's entire group had managed to slip under his senses and quickly appear behind him, landing harshly on the flowery field and stepping closer to where he stood. Silence fell on all souls present as neither one of them said anything for a stretched moment, the wind howling through their shared location sending countless white petals to glide in the air above their heads and further tense the unspoken atmosphere.

And his guess was educated enough to know that the longer he stayed, the more likely he would find himself caught in a foolish and unnecessary exchange. Therefore, he aimed his attention forward, beginning to stride away from the place, uninterested in any form of interaction with his younger, half-brother, especially considering the circumstances of their last meeting and all that followed to it.

However, Inuyasha already predicted his actions, taking one firm step behind him in order to seize his attention and force him into a conversation, regardless.

"Wait a minute, Sesshomaru!" The familiar demand violently tore through the labored silence, and Inuyasha did not wait for his older, half-brother to even stop in his tracks this time, "Was Kagura... suffering...?"

Hearing the unexpected theme of his worries, Sesshomaru halted his own movement, turning his head over his shoulder to carefully study his being for a moment.

There was something in Inuyasha's golden eyes which he couldn't quite recognize. Something that was both honest and sad, an unfiltered pain that as if weighted on his next answer, a look that was burdened with vulnerability and yet somehow unapologetically so, all of it combined together and hurled at him so casually.

Assessing that staining gaze, the daiyoukai said nothing for another moment.

Then, he simply moved his head away to the endless sky.

"She was smiling."

However, the vague answer seemed to only ignite another fierce need in the half-breed, and Inuyasha soon took a few additional steps forward, closing the distance and coming into a sharp stop right behind where he stood.

Ignoring his presence, the daiyoukai fixed his gaze before himself once more, away from the being which so impatiently approached him.

But the next words which Inuyasha spoke somehow managed to effortlessly breach through his already mended armored back and resonate inside him against his will, ringing far too loudly in his ear;

"Make sure we don't have to meet like this again, ya hear me...?"

Sesshomaru's gaze sharpened into a fierce glare, yet he simply kept his silence and extended his sash far below his feet, not even sparing the half-breed with another word or even a swift look, flying away and disconnecting from the intensity of the encounter in order to grant himself with some much-needed peace of mind, instead.

* * *

Evening hurried to fight for dominance once the sun had begun its slow process of setting beyond the far mountains, solidifying their silhouette dark and painting the sky with a soft shade of orange while depriving the group's concealed location of both light and warmth. The hours managed to pass safely without another sign of Naraku's Saimyosho patrolling through their area as she had expected to witness or sense, but the unfortunate scent in the air was enough to alert her of her enemy's partial ploy indeed occurring as he had planned, causing her to exhale a deep breath to the regretful information.

No one deserved death by Naraku's vile hands.

Not even his own incarnations.

Taking another moment to regain her composure, Kikyo lowered her calm gaze to the still resting Rin at her left side, tucked under her arm and leaned softly against her body as she played with a long strand of grass which she had picked from somewhere around her spot, then utilized as means to keep herself entertained against the boredom of waiting.

Eventually, the priestess' eyes shifted to the imp-demon, studying his sprawled position on the soft earth before her, noticing he had already fallen into a light slumber while hugging his Nintojo tightly.

"Jaken-sama sure sleeps a lot after he said he was so worried." Rin said through pouted lips once she noticed the line of Kikyo's vision, causing the latter to once again find her being.

"He must be tired." She answered the child, setting her eyes down at the interesting method in which Rin weaved the piece of grass into itself, "Even for a youkai, I assume having to constantly guess his master's actions in this manner can be quite a stressful and exhausting way of life."

Hearing that, Rin halted on her current doings for a moment, raising her curious gaze to meet with Kikyo's calm one.

"Do you feel that way too sometimes, Kikyo-sama?" She asked with interest, a hint of worry residing in her voice.

processing her honest inquiry, Kikyo blinked down at the child, yet contrary to what she would expect, her question at that moment somehow sparked a rather light and positive feeling within her.

"The more I've gotten to know Sesshomaru, the more I found myself able to trust him, completely." She eventually replied, setting her gaze upwards at the dusk conquering through the endless horizon, "Therefore, no, I cannot say that I feel lost due to his actions, at all."

Pleased and relieved by her words, Rin simply giggled and shortly resumed her task.

And their shared silence only welcomed the priestess into a certain quiet musing, further examining the meaning behind her own statement just now.

Even this particular moment, in which she knew Sesshomaru had gone to Kagura, a notion that sent a selfish, but nevertheless avid sensation of jealousy to course inside of her before and one she had only recently managed to recognize and admit to herself, Kikyo still felt as if there was no doubt of the daiyoukai's safe return, a belief that was based on nothing but her knowledge of who he was a person, and one which, on paper, was nothing short of a mere hope-induced wish.

Yet, she somehow knew she had nothing to worry about in that specific regard.

And this type of wordless reassurance was one which she had never experienced before in her life.

"Kikyo-sama, can you reach for Rin's water, please?" Rin's soft voice soon reached her once again, and the priestess raised her free hand to the bundle located at her right side, her palm diving between the various necessities inside and shortly distinguishing the child's wooden compartment.

Giving it a light shake, however, Kikyo's expression turned stern.

She pulled it closer and held it before herself, staring down at the object for a moment, then, she raised her attention to their current surroundings, mahogany eyes scanning the surface before her.

And failing to pick up on anything suspicious regarding Naraku or his underlings, Kikyo eventually lowered her attention to the child with a new decision formed in her mind.

"Remain inside the barrier just in case, Rin." She instructed down at her, calling back on her arm which comfortably engulfed her small frame, then, smoothly rose to her feet, "There is a small river nearby."

Rin simply nodded with understanding, watching as the priestess quickly armed herself with both her arrow quiver and her long bow in silence, stepping out from the barrier's territory and into the depths of the forest surrounding them from every direction, her form shortly disappearing into the lush greenery ahead.

* * *

Following after the familiar scent of his companions, Sesshomaru maintained his steady speed as he hovered above earth and under the now gradually darkening sky, flying through the same path in which he came from, between tall mountains and across the human provinces which scattered through the land beneath him.

His mind, however, was still occupied by most recent events, by the sights, words and emotions that still dwelt within him, whether he wished for them or not. And the more the cold wind clashed against his face and swayed through his long, silver hair, the more he felt the same heavy sensations from before still present in his chest and in his head, only them remaining with no answers for their origin, at all.

Once he neared the reading of his strategically hidden campsite, however, Sesshomaru soon picked up on another familiar presence, one whom he knew should not wander on her own, even if her carefully weakened spiritual aura was something that only his keen senses could identify and locate.

And shifting the direction of his flying, Sesshomaru soon concealed his own presence completely, lowering himself down towards the secluded area which Kikyo was currently occupying.

He carefully landed between the condescend tree tops, the soles of his shoes meeting with the grassy ground beneath them in a silent press as one foot elegantly followed the other, his fur sash quickly returning to its natural size and calculatedly hovering the moist earth. Silent, he approached further between bushes and trees, his strides long and inaudible as he neared his companion's spot, eventually coming into a stop once he was close enough for his own liking.

And right there on the edge of the riverside, surrounded by lush greenery and under the curtain of purple Wisteria flowers veiling down from above her, his golden eyes immediately deciphered Kikyo's isolated presence, lowered on one knee and busy with the mundane task of filling Rin's wooden water compartment with fresh liquid from the steam.

In stillness, he watched her in that position, his gaze noting her weapon resting against the nearest tree to her right as the faint breeze picked up through her silky hair, her body orbited by the lights of gliding fireflies as those projected their pulsating signals onto her being, almost as if granting the woman with visual assistance through the darkness of falling dusk.

Eventually, Sesshomaru resumed his movement in her direction, calmly stepping from between the trees and into the small, grass-surfaced clearing before him.

"I expected to meet with you back at the campsite." He heard Kikyo say upon himself nearing her spot, her attention still focused down on the errand she was busy with.

Coming to a smooth halt not that far behind her, the daiyoukai kept his quiet for another moment.

"I trust you have made sure of its safety." He replied simply.

Hearing that, Kikyo lifted the wooden compartment above water surface, shortly adjusting the lid of the object back on its head. Then, she gracefully rose to her feet, turning on her heel to face his being completely, her form outlined by the residue of dimly lightened sky reflecting on the river behind her as her impassive gaze collided with his solemn one, clever eyes that never lose their brightness anymore somehow striking into him more effectively than normal.

And neither said anything more, the low flowing noises of the gentle river spreading through their shared space and filling the fresh air all around them.

Silent, Kikyo allowed herself a moment to observe and take in his presence, eventually stepping forward, closer to his being until she reached a respectful enough distance before him.

Aside from his unexpected appearance at this secluded area instead of their regular meeting point, something in the tone of his voice also managed to ring strangely in her ear, alerting her of a certain difference regarding the inu daiyoukai's current state of mind.

And the more she studied him, the more Kikyo noticed the hint of inner turmoil evidently present in the way his sharp eyebrows lowered into a scowl much deeper than usual, his golden eyes concealing the unpleasant aftermath of his final moments with Kagura, yet not well enough for her to miss, allowing the most obvious conclusion to be drawn as a result;

Sesshomaru was undeniably unsettled by the experience.

And the priestess only released a deep breath, further evaluating his being before her.

"I had a feeling you'd react more or less this way." She calmly admitted up at him, tilting her head slightly to the side, "Having this look on your face."

Hearing that, Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow, his eyes carefully studying her.

"And what is this look that I possess, exactly?" He tested.

Kikyo maintained her companion's fierce gaze, eventually placing her attention down at the ground as straight bangs lowered over mahogany eyes, a sad hint of a smile soon crossing her features.

"The night of our first encounter..." She started, her voice carrying subtle sadness in it as her breath dragged far after the words left her lips, "There was a man named Suikotsu, whom I had gotten to know for about a week before then."

Watching her through a stern expression, Sesshomaru only narrowed his gaze.

"The man who nearly killed Rin." He confirmed.

Kikyo nodded, inhaling deeply.

"He was a troubled man who suffered greatly, constantly battling against the evil within himself." She explained, opening her eyes as mahogany once again met with intense gold, "Do you recall what he asked of me, in his final moments?"

Releasing a low, mocking breath, Sesshomaru's frown deepened to the memory.

"He wished for you to end his pitiful life," He answered harshly, "Yet, you hesitated."

Kikyo eased her shoulders to his keen deduction, exhaling silently.

"Indeed." She steadily confirmed, casting her gaze once again to the ground, "I wanted his soul to achieve peace, but I found myself suddenly unsure of whether or not I should really be the one to grant it, given my cursed state of being... however, now, whenever I look back to that night, I realize that my personal feelings truly did not matter."

Silent, Sesshomaru kept his attention fixed down on her, listening closely to her every word.

"What mattered most was his last wish, his will to find peace by my hands, which I did not fulfill." She stated, rising back to meet his eyes, "Now, only the notion of guilt remains."

The daiyoukai quietly assessed her words for another moment.

"Even after he smiled and claimed it was fine, your thoughts still travel back to it?" He investigated.

Kikyo held his eye-contact, shortly breaking away from his being with a smooth motion as she sent her gaze aside to the far depths of the woods, lit only by the subtle hint of intermittent fireflies.

"Sometimes, I cannot help but think that perhaps I could have done more." She confessed, lifting her chin, "It is as if every soul that we encounter along the way, every death that we witness before us, manages to leave something behind it... something of the spirit which still persists. Hidden in the earth, the wind, the trees or the sky. Somehow, it still lingers, whether we wished for it to do so or not."

The soft breeze soon found her features as it gently flowed through her long and straight hair, granting her with freshness that momentarily eased her thinking and concluded her point;

"Sending someone off can often prove more difficult than we expect."

And with that, they both sunk into silence, once more.

Processing her words for the longest time, Sesshomaru simply kept his stilled position, his stern gaze fixed down and unable to tear away from this impressive woman before him, one who never failed to weave sense into the exact, smothering sentiments which so violently invaded his mind, even when he, himself, could not name them just yet.

And before he even noticed, a certain need to foster this familiar relieving feeling which he was already associated with hurriedly started building inside him, an urge unique and different from anything he had ever sensed before, but still just as greedy and demanding.

"How meaningless..." Kikyo heard his fairly predicted scoff, but the statement carried like a faint, strangled whisper with little force behind it, so unlike him and yet still so undeniably his, prompting her to face him as their gazes once again locked together.

Then, without sparing the priestess another word, Sesshomaru raised his hand up, reaching towards her high waist area and quickly tucking his index finger between the layers of her secured cream mo-bakama and burgundy kosode underneath it, applying just enough calculated strength to firmly pull the woman forward by her garbs, one step closer before him.

Kikyo stiffened to his sudden actions, her appraising mahogany eyes blinking up with slight surprise to the bold contact.

But the unrecognized look embedded in his set, golden gaze somehow managed to paralyze her, a flash of a specific, honest wish reflecting so clearly in them, causing neither to speak another word for a long moment in which only the deep sounds of the forest settled all around them.

Eventually, the daiyoukai breathed deep and began lowering himself down to her being.

And Kikyo could only observe him closely as she quietly stood in her place, shoulders tense and expression as composed as she could possibly manage, confused yet ready for what most likely was about to occur.

However, against her most fitting assumption, Sesshomaru's movement soon came into a graduate stop, and only the sensation of his forehead pressed down against her own registered next in her mind as their contradicting auras clashed in a familiar, subdued battle for dominance, his silver bangs falling to mingle with her dark hair and softly brush against her cheeks.

Easing herself, Kikyo shifted in her spot under the weight of his tall form, wrapping her conscious around the unexpected tender gesture as she delved into his close stare for answers, feeling his half-lidded golden eyes boring into her being and once again managing to effortlessly elicit this impossible warmth within her, sourcing from the top of her head and prickling down to spread through her face, her neck and her chest, filling her up with both comfort and excitement altogether.

She considered respectfully inquiring for the reason behind this sudden shared closeness, but the more she allowed herself to patiently relax in the moment, the more Kikyo found that the answer seemed to somehow seep through their contact and willfully present itself on its own, the heaviness as if slowly being transferred and gradually allowing her to understand this peculiar inu daiyoukai before her completely;

Sesshomaru was not only unsettled by the circumstances... he was also somewhat displeased with himself.

And analyzing this fact, the priestess simply released a soft breath.

 _'To think that he could prove this critical of his own actions...'_ She mused.

As if interlaced with the sudden understanding, Kikyo soon felt herself being tugged after the now already known and understandable consuming impulse followed by the same hasty instinct she experienced once before already, materializing deep within her and soon taking control over her actions, entirely.

A need to soothe the troubled mind of this man before her.

Silent, the priestess slowly raised her free, right hand upwards, curled fingers soon meeting with his jaw and gently sliding over his skin until her palm cupped the side of his face, thumb resting over his two stripes of magenta markings and her index finger supporting under his pointy ear, causing Sesshomaru to clench his jaw to her soothing touch on his skin and inhale sharply, shortly closing his eyes.

Fascinated by his wordless response, Kikyo allowed herself another moment to study his close features, eventually following in his example and fluttering her eyelids shut as well.

They had both promised to make an effort to refrain from engaging in any sort of physical contact between them, she did not forget... However, this unexpected occurrence somehow felt different than the ones prior to it, the honest peacefulness of the act carrying no trace of dangerous hunger to it at all and only significantly decreasing the amount of burden which flowed through them both.

And Kikyo simply adjusted slightly against him, the tips of their noses brushing from the brief movement as their steady breathing filled the air, eventually aligning together and overcome by the sounds of the stream reaching them once more, acting as a form of anchor to reality as to not let them get too lost in the moment.

United and hushed, they both remained that way for a little longer, curious in further testing the efficiency in this strange, unusual form of harmless intimacy.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kagura's death scene, while inevitable (As Kagura was a creation made from Naraku's flesh and thus would've most likely died whenever he did) and tragically beautiful, still felt somewhat incomplete to me. I remember wishing for Sesshomaru to at least say something to her instead of idly standing there, to, at the very least, let her know that her efforts were not taken for granted, even if her feelings for him were indeed one-sided.

And since I personally find both Suikotsu and Kagura's respective stories to be yet another interesting parallel between our main couple that holds similar weight in the way Kikyo and Sesshomaru dealt with their deaths, I wanted to utilize it for this purpose while also make them bond a little over this shared theme.

 _Once again, thank you so much for your support, and as always, I'm interested to know what you thought of this chapter.  
_


	30. Change

**A/N:**

Apologies for the _very_ late chapter, my dear readers. However, know that even if I occasionally disappear on you for slightly longer than usual, it's only because of life keeping me busy, preventing me from giving this story the attention and time it deserves. I promise not to abandon this before its ultimate completion, so please bear with me!

That aside, we've reached 30 chapters and nearly an entire year has passed since I first published this one. Happy Birthday to this story! It sure has been an interesting ride so far. :)

Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

Dawn stained the horizon with long strokes of orange and yellow while the steady rustling of nature echoed softly all around their camp area, indicating the end of the long night and start of a new day. Breathing in the coldness in the air deeply, Kikyo stood still, form relaxed and gaze aimed down at her sleeping companions resting near the stable warmth of strangled embers.

She observed the unvarying scene in silence for a while, feeling the chilled breeze caressing her features as it casually flowed through her long hair, prompting the priestess to direct one hand up and fix her straight-cut bangs back into order, the action inevitably reeling her mind back a few hours prior, reminding her of the surprisingly tender moment a certain inu daiyoukai and her had managed to share. Inhaling sharply, Kikyo quickly brushed the distracting memory away and straightened with stern poise, proceeding to turn on her heel and raise her head as she now focused her attention to a distant place far beyond the layered mountains shrouded in low clouds and bathed by the soft glow of the rising sun.

 _'There it is again...'_ She noted, her vision narrowing to the odd feeling which washed over her for the second time already that particular morning;

An unnamed, sudden calling, like a hushed but stern whisper wafting through the air and sourcing from somewhere nostalgic and familiar, inviting her with such rising urgency...

An area which she hadn't thought of for quite some time now.

Before she managed to further examine her newly confirmed realization, however, Kikyo's musings were violently halted by the sudden, muffled cries of the still sleeping Rin, breaking through the silent tranquility and causing the priestess to immediately shift back and glance over at the sprawled child laying on top of A-Un's saddle.

And her expression crossed with sadness to the regrettably already known sight of Rin shivering to the unspeakable horrors that her dreams projected before her yet again; dreadful nightmares of the time in which she witnessed her entire family murdered by human bandits right before her very eyes.

Alert to the child's subconscious distress, Sesshomaru soon followed and stepped closer as well, stopping to stand beside Kikyo as they both watched the young girl curl into herself, small eyebrows knitting together below wild, dark bangs and fingers balled into tight, helpless fists, drawn closely to her chest.

"Were you aware of her bad dreams?" Kikyo exhaled, her attention still focused down on Rin.

Sesshomaru found the priestess' being through the corner of his eye.

And he allowed himself a moment to compose his next words, setting his gaze down once again on Rin while the pile of darkened wood crackled softly under the low heat, further crumbling into itself and sending a small bouquet of sparks to spread and soon vanish through the misty air above it.

"Since I first took her with me." He eventually replied, drawing in the cold air deeply, "Some nights proved to be quieter than others, however, the occurrence is evidently persistent."

Processing the information, Kikyo maintained her silence.

Before, she had diagnosed the matter as perhaps a response triggered by the sights and sounds of battle displaying before Rin, pulling on repressed and traumatic strings in the child's mind whenever the sense of actual hazard pervaded her cheerful conscious, but now and after remaining by her side while keeping her safe for the entire day prior, that theory did not seem to possess much relevance, any longer.

And still, the priestess found herself compelled to do something in order to try and counter it;

In order to stop Rin from having to relive that grim experience time and time again.

With a final decision shortly formed in her mind, Kikyo raised her chin and eased her shoulders, keen mahogany orbs moving up to rest upon the daiyoukai's refined profile.

"I would like to change her scenery a bit." She calmly voiced her resolve, earning his attention, "To allow her a warm, freshly-cooked meal and a soft bed, somewhere peaceful and away from the constant stress of potential danger, if only for one night."

Sesshomaru watched the woman standing beside him, already recognizing the eminent determination embedded in her eyes and proceeding to turn fully towards her.

"Where?" He stately inquired down at her through a still indifferent expression, yet his demand coated with avid interest, enough to transmit his masked mutual will to rid the child of this unfortunate and repeating phenomenon.

Kikyo held his examining gaze, mirroring his actions and facing him as well, her head tilting slightly to the side as she observed Sesshomaru's features closely before the next answer left her mouth.

"My old village, now under the management of my beloved, younger sister." She only said as much, lips soon curving up into a hint of an amused smile to the unquestionable evidence of surprise briefly flashing behind the daiyoukai's golden eyes.

Composing himself to the unexpected information, Sesshomaru studied the priestess, his head eventually rising slightly with acknowledgment.

"You reckon something like that would combat the issue?" He tested, gaze fixed on her.

The soft wind found them once again, brushing through the tall grass of the clearing with a low hum, reaching to sway through their long hairs and garbs as neither broke eye-contact from the other.

"I believe so." She confirmed simply, mahogany eyes eventually drawn to the far-away mountains and the secrets those hid beyond them, yet again, "And regardless, I have something that I wish to investigate there, as well."

Sesshomaru weighted her reply, understanding from her words that there was a certain plan already brewing in the priestess' mind. He only examined her delicate profile in silence for another long moment, well-aware of the woman's sharp intuition and the probability of the potential discovery serving in their favor, whatever that may be.

Now comprehending the situation fully, he simply shifted on his heel and stepped away from the scene, but not before finding her being one last time as his head turned halfway over his shoulder, locking with her gaze once more.

"We shall depart at noon." He ordered, facing ahead and resuming his strides.

Kikyo watched him calmly take his leave, shortly glancing back to the sleeping Rin.

And a deep, quiet breath of relief escaped her to the girl's rest appearing no longer disturbed, now.

Quietly, she retained her attention down at the child's relaxed form for the longest time, listening to the sounds of waking nature and various types of wildlife it possessed, harmless or not.

 _'Whatever happens... it would at least be worth a try.'_ She reasoned.

* * *

"Kikyo-sama, where are we flying to?" Rin asked against the wind while craning her neck upwards, large brown orbs fixed on the priestess sitting closely behind her on the back of the gently gliding two-headed dragon.

Even with the sun already halfway through its angled course above, the stubborn misty atmosphere veiling the land below proved nearly impossible for normal eyes to see through, making a certain human girl all the more curious regarding the mysterious new destination both her master and the priestess had decided upon.

At first, Rin guessed their current journey had perhaps something to do with the evil Naraku and his new whereabouts, but the child already knew both Sesshomaru and Kikyo enough by now to tell their current cause was somehow more important than his existence.

Lowering her gaze to Rin for a short moment, Kikyo welcomed a reassuring smile to her features.

"Somewhere I believe you would favor, Rin." She answered down at her, sending one arm to the top of the girl's head and affectionately sorting through dark, frizzy hair.

But her ambiguous response only caused further puzzlement to cross Rin's expression, sparking more interest behind her brown orbs.

"Give Rin a hint?" She pressed with an excited smile.

Raising a single eyebrow, Kikyo simply released an amused breath in response.

And calm mahogany inevitably locked with fierce gold as the priestess turned her head slightly to the left, observing Sesshomaru soaring steadily through the air beside his trusty two-headed beast with Jaken grasped firmly onto his gracefully stretched mokomoko behind him. He only held her gaze for a moment through an unreadable expression, soon shifting to stare once again at the far distance, beyond the many scents of various human provinces spread below him.

"A place that could perhaps grant you with a few needed necessities." The daiyoukai answered, his low voice not telling at all of the information which the child was actively seeking.

"Geez, Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin pouted, attempting to read through her master's invariable composure still, yet with little success.

Truly, there was no chance of forcing any information out of either him or the priestess.

"Now you listen here, Rin!" Jaken shortly squawked in response, climbing his way higher through the tufts of fur he was gripping on in order to somewhat reach her eye-level, "Do not pester Sesshomaru-sama any further than that! You shall see when we get there!"

"Eh? Jaken-sama, you know where we're heading to?" Rin's wide, dark brown eyes immediately found the imp-demon.

However, in contrast to his own confident words, Jaken only flinched to her question, soon cowering into himself as his mouth formed a straight, displeased line.

"I-It does not matter." He muttered under his breath, narrowing his yellow eyes at her, "This Jaken is patient enough to refrain from filling the air with unnecessary questions and you would do best to follow in my example!"

The child tilted her head to the side, ignoring his suggestion and trying her luck once again with attempting to decipher and recognize any of the obscured scenery passing beneath her, only to exhale with silent defeat, settling back into her space as disappointment weighted heavily on her small shoulders.

Witnessing the lively occurrence playing out before her in silence for another moment, Kikyo eventually lowered herself slightly closer to Rin, the amused, soft smile never leaving her face.

"The village where I grew up in." She whispered the long awaited answer down to her, straightening herself once more with a smooth motion and placing her gaze forward, pretending as if nothing had just happened at all.

Hearing that, Rin's expression crossed with surprise, and only a small breath of amazement left her to the fact, her disappointed expression immediately replacing with a pleased one, instead.

Falling back into a now comfortable silence, they all maintained their steady speed on their long journey guided by the keen senses of both the daiyoukai and the priestess, drifting away from the high mountain area and leaving all of its occurrences behind them as they ventured further and lower into the land, to the quiet, widely spread valley positioned far from Naraku's currently assumed dangerous territory. And peacefully in that fashion, the hours passed along with each village they managed to cover as late noon soon conquered the sky above their heads, yet even the adjusted location did not spare them of the foggy weather, and the lower the sun shone behind them, the harder it was to discern through the chilly mist.

Luckily for them, however, Sesshomaru's sense of smell was more than sufficient enough to make up for that fact.

"We have arrived." His deduction soon cut through the silence, sharp golden eyes glancing over to Kikyo and earning her nod of acknowledgment.

She gripped tightly on A-Un's reigns along with Rin, signaling for the two-headed dragon to descend and prepare for landing, the dense clouds passing them as they slowly neared the earth gradually unveiling the large land of Musashi Province before their eyes, at long last.

And Kikyo inhaled deeply to the familiar sight of her old village in the not-so-far distance, a place that was left only within reach back then when she required to visit Onigumo's cave all those months ago. Unruffled and showered by the already setting warm sun, surrounded by the wide fields of rice and greenery of the lush forest, nearly appearing exactly the same even after fifty years had gone by.

And somehow, at that moment, Kikyo realized she had almost forgotten what the concept of home truly looked like.

"We should direct our movement to the left outskirts of the village, amidst the secluded forest." She steadily instructed, her eyes quickly detecting a single wooden hut, situated within a fairly remote part of the human occupancy, right beside the grand, red Torii gate hovering over the bottom of the pale staircase leading up to the Shinto shrine she knew so well throughout her previous life.

Recognizing the large religious symbol as well, Sesshomaru picked up on the priestess' hint, changing his course and aiming for the woods bordering the specific area in order to assure the safe landing, away from any unnecessary trouble nor unwanted attention. With the thickness of the fog working to their advantage, their forms were concealed successfully from sight, allowing the group to lower themselves between rich tree tops and onto the small clearing, the empty village grounds presented before them and wisps of smoke escaping the chimneys telling of its mortal residents preferring to spend the rest of the day inside the safety of their homes.

"Oh! is this it, Kikyo-sama?" Rin asked as the two-headed dragon gently settled onto the grassy earth.

Nodding once to her inquiry, Kikyo released the scaled beast's reigns and climbed down from her seat, straightening her kosode and hair into place and soon presenting the child with her free hand in order to assist her cheerful jump down from A-Un's back as well.

"We shall be spending the night here." The priestess explained down to her, inviting the excited Rin to look all around her and take in the village as it displayed beyond the rows of trees separating it from their current, fairly hidden location.

Kikyo allowed a genuine, soft smile of relief onto her features to Rin's approval of the idea, then, she lifted her head up, glancing over to Sesshomaru and noticing her companion already scanning the area for any potential threats, stretching his gaze and senses far, ultimately failing to uncover anything even remotely considerable of a risk.

And once he sensed her stare resting on him, the daiyoukai halted his actions and began striding towards her, stopping before both the woman and the child as neither said anything for the longest time, only the muted sounds of hidden wildlife around them overcoming the air.

"With the Shikon Jewel no longer concealed here, youkai now bear no interest in this small village." She theorized up at him.

Sesshomaru remained silent for another moment, eventually releasing a shallow, quiet breath to the woman's attempt of soothing his thoughts.

"We shall meet again at first sign of light." He told her, his gaze never leaving hers.

However, as soon as the generally expected words left his lips, Kikyo suddenly found herself almost subdued by an unplanned sadness which sourced deep within her chest to the concept.

While she had more or less anticipated him to decide this much, somehow... the priestess discovered a selfish wish residing in her own mind for him to perhaps reconsider the option of parting so easily like that.

An attachment that was foolishly naïve, silly even, especially considering it was a matter of mere hours until they met again, she was aware.

And still, Kikyo could not help being lured after a certain, strong urge that she didn't foresee consuming her this way.

"Is staying truly beyond the bounds of possibility in your eyes, Sesshomaru?" The words fell out of her far too easily when she chose to calmly venture for the unthinkable against all odds, tilting her head slightly to the side as strands of silky, purplish-black hair cascaded softly across her cheek.

Sesshomaru tensed his jaw to the genuine will which transmitted from the woman at that moment, her stilled features softened by rare emotion and the deepest shades of color in her expressive brown orbs showering him with nothing but a genuine and quiet want, possessing a certain perilous effect on him which he was already too familiar with. However, just before he managed to open his mouth and further remind her and himself of his stance on the matter, a figure moved in the corner of his eye, and stern gold immediately darted to a short, elderly human woman, dressed in formal miko attire while standing hesitantly in the entrance to her hut, staring right at them.

 _'Her younger sister, huh...'_ Sesshomaru quickly put the pieces of information together, casting his gaze down once again to Kikyo.

And forcefully grounding himself back to reality, he only rid his own mind from any distracting thoughts, preferring to end the exchange between them as soon as possible before the priestess could potentially influence him anymore than she had already did.

"The vile scent of human villages is not something that I, Sesshomaru, wish to have lingering on my being." He answered harshly, breaking from her eye-contact and setting his gaze away to an unfocused spot, deep into the misty forest.

Hearing his final answer, Kikyo kept her wordless stare up at him.

Then, she simply sighed, reading through his mask of belittlement and comprehending his well-hidden attempt of making this departure less difficult, shortly collecting herself back into calm, dignified order.

His choice of words though, she had to admit, was somewhat uncalled for.

"I see." The priestess followed, a hint of tease flashing behind her eyes as she watched him closely, "I suppose you do prefer to eavesdrop on those from an elevated and distant location, after all."

Sharp golden gaze immediately flew back to find her as fast as he heard the cheeky assertion, his vision narrowing down at the woman once his mind involuntary cycled back to present him with the exact occasion to which she was referring.

"Hmph." He scoffed loudly, lifting his chin before her, "Only when you insist on acting with such vagueness."

Attempting to understand the topic of conversation occurring above her, Rin's expression overcame with puzzlement, and she only followed their exchange in silence for another moment before her attention was eventually shifted to the village behind her, noticing the elderly miko woman taking a few single steps closer towards them, body rigid and her single eye not covered by the dark patch wide with shock.

Now silent, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo turned to look at the old woman as well, understanding that it was time to finally part.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called upon his vassal, gaze still inspecting the new presence.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you really going?" Rin's small voice soon reached him, and he simply lowered his head down to the child, his expression regaining its unreadable qualities yet again.

"A-Un will remain hidden in this forest." He stated, observing her for a moment, "Rest yourselves for the night."

Then, his gold found the priestess' mahogany brown one last time, and he briefly held her calm gaze before turning on his heel and stepping away, the imp-demon hurriedly trotting after him and obediently jumping to hold onto his stretched sash yet again, bracing himself for the daiyoukai's ascendance to the misty sky.

Kikyo and Rin watched as Sesshomaru flew above and away into the layered atmosphere, his silver form quickly engulfed by the foggy sky colored with the mellow orange of the setting sun, far from their sight and into unnamed obscurity.

With that, Kikyo eased herself, releasing a deep breath and moving closer to the now resting A-Un, reaching to untie her fastened longbow and arrow quiver from his back.

Then, she wordlessly extended one fair hand down to Rin, who happily took it in return.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet, Rin." She told the child, keen eyes rising up to lock with none other than her younger sister, Kaede, maintaining her place at a safe distance as she stood patiently in front of her wooden hut.

Stepping out of the small forest, Kikyo and Rin steadily made their way towards her, the rich grass below their feet soon replaced with sand and gravel as they crossed the path which would lead them further into the boundaries of the village, eventually closing the distance and stopping right before the elderly miko, both women's lines of vision locked together with unspoken tension.

"Kaede." Kikyo eventually breathed, the name pulled out of her with both heaviness and relief altogether.

And as if the sound of her name on her sister's lips was a spell breaking through her tough exterior, the stern features of the elderly woman suddenly eased significantly, replaced by worry and sadness, instead.

"Kikyo... onee-sama." She answered through a tired, husky voice, causing Rin's brown eyes to go large in response to her odd choice of honorifics.

Then, the child swallowed harshly with understanding.

"Do not sound so sad, I beg of you." Kikyo steadily encouraged, eyes closing shut as she drew in a deep breath as if to somehow defuse the heavy atmosphere, "I have come here today for a reason different than usual, and I would appreciate your cooperation."

Kaede blinked with surprise to the unexpected words, soon placing her gaze down onto Rin.

"This child...?" She inquired, examining the small girl.

Rin stepped back to cower behind Kikyo from the old woman's intense look, gripping onto the priestess' cream-colored mo-bakama in silence.

"This is Rin." Kikyo answered, turning towards her small companion and soon lowering herself down to her eye-level with a smooth motion, "Rin, this is Kaede, my younger sister. She is worthy of your trust."

Rin nodded in response, yet still resolved to keep her timely silence.

"Kikyo onee-sama... what is the meaning behind all of this?" Kaede attempted to reach for answers yet again, setting her somber attention back to her elder sister.

Elegantly, Kikyo rose to her feet once more.

"Let us step inside for now, we have plenty of time for catching up." She calmly instructed, firm eyes fixing on the woman before her.

And once Kaede took notice of her unspoken plea, she simply nodded once to her words, clearing her throat and proceeding to turn on her heel and allow them both inside of her home.

"Please, come in."

* * *

With the chilly evening approaching relatively faster due to the strong haze which veiled the sky above and denied the land from its source of natural light, both of the priestesses maintained the fire steady in the sunken, square Irori carved into the wooden floor, already beginning to assemble the necessary materials for a well-balanced dinner. Using trained efficiency, the large, dark pot was quickly set on top of the heated flames, along with the rice, assorted vegetables and sliced beef all collected into two separate small straw baskets, waiting for their time to prove useful in the assignment at hand.

Glancing up from her task of cutting potatoes and over to the curious Rin, Kikyo smiled with amusement as she watched the child rock herself back and forth on her padded seat with avid anticipation for the food.

"Do you wish to assist in the making of this as well, Rin?" She asked, offering the option of shortening the wait.

The girl beamed with happiness to the suggestion, and she quickly approached closer to the priestess, sitting herself down right next to where she was.

"Hand me three carrots from that basket, please." Kikyo instructed, placing the chopped vegetable in her hand inside the container consisting of materials fully ready to enter the meal.

Rin did as asked and hurriedly reached inside the straw object, collecting three large carrots and handing them to her companion with a smile.

Then, she sat herself down with obedience, watching Kikyo's methodical actions closely with interest.

"Have you ever had beef stew before?" The priestess asked, noticing the amazement which crossed the child's face to the occurrence.

Pausing for a moment, Rin only shook her head.

"Rin's family was too poor." She admitted, eyes cast down to the floor before her knees, "We usually had simple meals, ones that didn't cost too much time or money... after that Rin just ate whatever she could find."

Kikyo observed the child in silence, eventually setting her attention back to her current duty.

"Well, this fact will change today." She stately promised, placing the freshly-cut handful of carrots inside the basket as well.

The four walls of the warm hut soon filled with deep smells of rich flavors as the ingredients and spices gradually poured into the pot, stirred slowly and watched over by Kaede's stern attention, with Kikyo holding onto its lid, ready to shortly close it back and allow the dish to properly simmer.

And Rin's quiet gaze lingered on them both, occasionally switching from her beautiful companion to the elderly, strict-looking woman, her mind consumed by countless questions which only accumulated the more she let her eyes rest on their beings.

Sensing her curiosity, however, Kikyo soon turned in her direction, her expression impassive, yet her mahogany eyes reading right through her secret musings. And she only released a deep breath, closing the lid on the large pot once Kaede was done and sitting herself calmly back in her place.

"Kaede was a bit older than you when I died, fifty years ago." She explained, her words heavy as they carried through the air, mixed with the slow-rising steam.

Shooting a glance over to the person in question once again, Rin kept her silence.

"You have nothing to fear me, child." Kaede finally spoke, removing one piece of wood from the fire in order to hinder its strength a bit, "I am Kikyo onee-sama's younger, full-blooded sister, and also a miko in this village, just as she once was."

Placing both of her hands on her bent knees, Rin eased her shoulders as the relaxed smile returned to decorate her features.

"It's nice to meet you." She answered, bowing once before her.

Kaede simply mirrored her smile, shifting her gaze to the pot once again as she sent her hand to its dark-colored lid, opening it slightly to test the state of the colorful stew.

"It is ready." She notified, nodding with certainty.

With two small bowls stacked with rice positioned next to her seat and one bowl of hot and steamy stew in her hands, Rin enjoyed her meal with unmatched enthusiasm. A simple dish that was relatively easy to make, was something that she had never tasted before, filling both her stomach and her heart to their full capacity as she thoroughly devoured her portions until all tools and plates were left entirely clean.

"Do you want seconds?" Kikyo asked, the pleased smile never leaving her face to the sight of the small girl so well-fed and content.

Evaluating the space still left in her stomach for a moment, Rin soon nodded with confirmation as small arms extended forward, presenting the priestess with her empty bowl and eagerly watching as the woman gladly took it out of her hands, filling it up once more with the tasty dish and returning it back for her to consume.

And with that, Kikyo leaned back and rested herself against the wooden wall of the hut behind her, one leg bent slightly under her colorful garbs and eyes shortly shifting to her sister, making sure that she, as well, was properly enjoying her food.

But a certain wondering proved strong in her mind, overpowering the tranquil moment and causing her attention to once again rest on the child sitting to her right, studying the method in which the now low flames shone their light across her features, illuminating her small form and the secure walls behind her with a certain soft blaze, a sight that she had never witnessed before.

"How do you rate the stew, Rin?" Kikyo proceeded to ask, unreadable gaze fixed on Rin as the latter lifted her head from her source of interest.

The girl chewed and swallowed her mouthful, grin going wide.

"Tasty!" She called with pure joy, "Thank you for making this, Kikyo-sama, Kaede-sama."

Kikyo chuckled lightly, resting her right hand on top of her bent knee.

And once Rin consumed the final bite from her second serving, she felt herself suddenly struck with heavy tiredness, and a wide yawn of exhaustion escaped her, indicating that it was time to set the empty bowl in her hand onto the floor and curl above the padded fabric on top of which she was sitting.

Kikyo reached for a nearby, clean folded haori shirt, getting to her knees with a smooth motion and quietly spreading the large fabric, covering her short companion all the way up to her shoulders.

"Do you think you would like to do this again, sometime in the future?" The priestess tested, lips curving up into a soft smile down at her as a single hand remained tenderly placed on Rin's small back.

Weighing her own answer for a moment while desperately trying to remain awake, Rin simply nodded once, brown eyes ultimately fluttering shut.

"Rin had fun..." She breathed lastly before dozing off completely into comfortable slumber.

Kikyo kept her attention down at the peaceful sight for another moment, eventually calling back on her hand and rising quietly into a straight posture, yet again.

Then, she turned her head over her shoulder, calm gaze meeting with Kaede's serious one.

Neither said anything as the sound of strangled flames consuming the remains of wood filled the air between both women, causing Kikyo to shift in her seat next to the now sleeping Rin, pulling her bent legs comfortably to one side and facing fully in her sister's direction, inhaling deeply before the next words left her mouth.

"I am afraid you are about to find my following explanation wildly absurd, Kaede." The priestess started, lifting her chin slightly while freeing the heavy breath she was holding, the gleam of the fire exposing the deepest shades of honesty in her eyes, "And trust me, I am not going to fault you for that in the slightest."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Originally, this chapter and the next were supposed to be combined as one, however I found that they proved too packed for a single update to carry (especially since we're being faithful to canon occurrences), therefore I have divided them into a two-part. So you have some interesting stuff to look forward to, my readers!

 _Once again, thank you for your amazing support and reviews! It truly means a lot and fires my writing engines.  
_


	31. Mindset

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Patient, Kaede sat rigidly in her place on the hardened wooden floor, old and solemn features lit by the cascading light of the dim flames fluttering in the square Irori before her as a single brown eye fixed onto the woman positioned across from her spot with both worry and firm attentiveness altogether. Night had now already colored the sky outside a melancholy black, with the still lingering foggy haze blocking the pearly rays of the moon and only further obscuring the atmosphere, causing the cold late hour to appear much darker than usual and compelling any sensible being to remain inside the safety of their warm huts.

Holding her sister's gaze for another moment in silence, Kikyo evaluated the obvious discomfort and confusion which charged the space between them.

She could definitely estimate what was crossing through Kaede's head right now...

What sort of doubt and uncertainty plaguing her thoughts after witnessing something so unthinkable such as her elder sister conversing so intimately with a full-fledged youkai of Sesshomaru's power and rank, after bringing Rin into her home and preparing this meal for the child, as well as this casual appearance that she was now presenting herself with, all without attaching even a semblance of an explanation on the matter;

Without even paying her own flesh and blood a single visit in order to properly explain the vastly shifted situation since that one night in which she inquired of Naraku, all those months ago.

Taking all of this into consideration, Kikyo merely inhaled sharply, constructing the best way for the following words to exit her mouth;

"It sure has been a while since we last spoke to each other, has it not?"

Kaede blinked to the casual and surprisingly light remark, dark brows maintaining their deep, confused scowl, still.

"...Yes." She answered hesitantly, yet just as firmly.

Kikyo's fair features held their unreadable appearance as deep mahogany eyes fixed on her younger sister with unspoken heaviness, the information and emotions she had accumulated until this point as if about to effortlessly surrender themselves through them.

Before that could happen, however, the priestess steadied her own mind, lifting her chin up with a single quiet certainty, a fact that she could not oppose or deny any longer;

Kaede deserved a decent explanation.

The full, unfiltered scale of the events which transpired.

The truth.

"Shortly after arriving at Mt. Hakurei in my endless pursuit of the Shikon Jewel shards... my path was crossed with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full-fledged youkai older brother." Kikyo finally began, her calm gaze lowering to the slumbering Rin by her side as she observed the steady rise and fall of her chest for a moment, "Before I even noticed, I had found myself in the midst of a rather unexpected occurrence... an arrogant protector that was out of both time and means to protect, and a tender life that was about to be taken away as a result."

Kaede's expression met with surprise as her single eye followed after Kikyo's line of vision.

And she only kept her silence.

"After I had successfully eliminated the threat, neither of us paid any unique attention to the other and we had simply parted our ways, however, that changed once Rin accidentally located my concealed whereabouts while searching for food later that night." Kikyo continued, raising one delicate hand up and gently moving a strand of wild dark hair from the child's face, "Sesshomaru then followed the information he had acquired and soon came to find me."

Stilled, Kaede blinked as her gaze shifted back to her elder sister.

"He managed to break through your strong barrier?" She asked, her throaty voice carrying avid disbelief.

Keen eyes found the old woman once more in response.

"Sesshomaru is a youkai of both great power and skill." Kikyo stately confirmed.

Silence fell between both women for a long moment before the priestess continued, with only the sounds of Rin's shallow breathing and the occasional crackling of low fire spreading through the confined air of their once combined homestead.

"Was he dangerous?" Kaede's inquiry shortly broke through the quiet.

And Kikyo simply released an amused breath, lips curving up slightly to the almost fond memory.

"No, he was not." She replied, setting her gaze down to the soft flames, "As opposed to how he attempted to present himself before me, his true and obvious intention was simply to gather information on Naraku."

Hearing that, Kaede's mouth parted open.

"Naraku, you say?!" She echoed, swallowing harshly, "Then, he is intending to slay him, as well?"

Kikyo nodded once, maintaining her stare on the stable source of heat before her.

"Initially, keeping Rin safe along with that knowledge was the sole sense I found behind staying with him, however..." The more she let out, the heavier the words felt, and her explanation came into an unplanned stop, causing the priestess to inhale sharply in response to the strong sensations which suddenly and inevitably sourced deep within her once more.

No matter how many times she reeled the realization through her own mind, it did not become any easier to digest... and especially not when she was aware of Kaede being the next target to share it with.

But, even so... the priestess knew there was no turning back now.

Taking a few more moments to compose herself, Kikyo eventually swallowed her pride and lifted her gaze once again to the old woman sitting across from where she was, easing her shoulders with silent defeat to the concept in its full glory, now;

"...I was truly a blind fool, on all accounts." She admitted, her breath dragging far after the words left her lips.

And the unmatchable, rare honest look which reflected in her deep brown orbs was enough for Kaede to lean backwards in pure shock, her single eye going wide to the unspoken meaning behind her sister's declaration.

"Kikyo onee-sama..." She nearly whispered, drops of sweat running down her temple, "D-Do you truly mean what you are saying...? And regarding a full-fledged youkai, at that...?"

A tired smile decorated Kikyo's face to her fairly expected reaction.

"I'm afraid so, Kaede." She said, steady voice hinted with dark amusement, fully aware of the absurdity behind it.

The old woman sunk into complete and utter silence to the feelings of sheer puzzlement which conquered her at that moment, firm and surprised gaze locked on her seemingly unfazed elder sister and emanating hushed and tensed worry to her most recent revelation.

And yet, somehow, she couldn't help but notice there was a certain undeniable change in the waves of her spiritual aura, the harsh and aggressive energy which once plagued her being after her resurrection was now completely gone, replaced by a calm flow of her life force instead, the way she carried herself and the flickering light caught in her expressive eyes were all almost as if...

"This casual appearance of mine, as well." Kikyo's words soon pulled her from her thoughts once she noticed the direction in which she was staring, sending one palm to slowly smooth the cream-colored bakama covering the burgundy kosode wrapping her legs.

Kaede merely proceeded with her observation, hardening her own expression while deciding to remain quiet, for now.

"I suppose you could say it serves as a reminder of how careless I was, and of how wrong my calculations were regarding Naraku's level of threat to myself."

Picking up on the priestess' subtle hint, the old woman's frown deepened.

"I-It can't be..." She answered.

But Kikyo simply breathed deeply, welcoming another hint of a sad smile to her fair features.

"I was nearly killed by him." She confirmed, watching her closely, "It was Sesshomaru who reached me in time to save me, even after I had entirely disregarded his previous warnings on the matter."

Keade's mouth formed a thin line to the unbelievable information.

"For a full-fledged youkai of his kind to prove so heroic..." She soon voiced her skepticism while lowering her focus to the dying fire, stirring the embers in it a bit in order to keep their shared source of heat active, "He had even attacked both Kagome and Inuyasha long ago in his petty pursuit of Inuyasha's sword, I remember."

Hearing that, Kikyo pursed her lips and lifted her chin.

"Yes, he does possess a tenacious attachment to materialistic gains." She sighed, delicate fingers rising to tuck a strand of long and silky dark hair behind her ear, "However..."

Kaede's stern gaze left her task for a moment as she curiously lifted it back to her elder sister, patiently waiting to hear the end of that sentence.

"...The more I thought of it, the more I found his petty obsession to be not that far different than my own."

The words were left to hover in the air between them, making the old woman gradually cease her doings as she quietly placed her metallic stakes back on the wooden floor using a smooth motion, next to where she was sitting. Then, she formally brought both of her hands to rest in her lap, straightening her frame.

"Staying by his side... has brought you to this realization?" She tested, eyeing her closely.

Kikyo drew in a deep breath.

"Among many others." She replied, eyes dropping to the now livelier flames in front of her, "It seems that my thinking was flawed in many ways, Kaede... especially regarding what I thought that I wished for myself."

Kaede stared at the woman in silence, noting the unique way in which the flickering light of the fire danced across her skin and hair, caught in her mahogany orbs and exposing a certain depth to them that even she had never witnessed before in her life.

"What do you mean, Kikyo onee-sama?" She asked, blinking to the captivating sight.

And Kikyo simply shifted in her seat, swallowing harshly and soon releasing a silent, heavy exhale.

"Sesshomaru had managed to read into me far better than I had believed anyone else ever could..." She said, straightening her posture with quiet, slight embarrassment to the memory still, "And he had assisted me in realizing that eliminating Naraku was hardly where my personal, selfish want ended regarding this second chance in life that I've been given."

Processing her explanation, Kaede's mouth parted open with sheer disbelief.

"But... how would something like that even be possible...?!" Old features overcame with high alert the more she weighted the inevitable meaning behind an ordeal of the sort potentially being successful.

Kikyo, however, maintained her calm composure before her.

"I do not know." She answered simply, and yet, the odd statement released out loud somehow felt more right to her than ever, despite its sheer lack of fundamental proof to support its course of actions, whatever those may be.

Kaede's single eye opened wide with surprise to her elder sister's nonchalant words as she watched her shift her gaze down to the sleeping Rin once again, long strands of her unbound hair falling gracefully over her shoulder along with the downward movement of her head.

"You must think of me as nothing short of mad right now..." The priestess acknowledged through an amused breath, resting her attention on the child's peaceful expression, "However, believe me when I say that I had already gotten ahead of you there."

Kaede cowered into herself with uneasiness, form more rigid than ever before.

"Do you truly intend to go against your already written fate, Kikyo onee-sama?" She further expressed her worries.

And hearing that, Kikyo paused for a moment.

"Fate, huh..." She repeated tiredly, closing her eyes while recalling the distant concept, one that she was forced to completely detach herself from due to Naraku's influence proving it corrupted beyond repair, a trap that she was blindly following and one that only a certain inu daiyoukai managed to save her from, "Perhaps it is not as divine of a providence as we once thought."

That's right.

Even with all of the countless unanswered questions that arise from all that she shared with her younger sister until now, even with the impracticality of it all looming behind her like a heavy screen of black smoke and even when she, herself would much rather know every detail and carefully plan ahead like she always preferred...

Somehow, Kikyo felt safe with this particular final decision.

 _"Rin doesn't think about that at all! Rin just enjoys what she currently has!"_

Opening her eyes once again, the priestess smiled as the child's positive words floated through her thoughts, like a playful and warm giggle lighting up a cold and dark room in her mind, somehow presenting her with the support she required in order to believe that no matter what happened, she would be just fine.

A way of thinking that she once condemned as nothing but useless and even silly no matter the occasion... now appeared far more relevant in her eyes than ever before, and under an entirely new light as well, shedding truth on what she truly required to do in the meantime;

Take a step back, move out of the way, and let the pieces of the puzzle all fall into their rightful place instead of forcing them into where she believed they needed to belong.

Speechless, Kaede took a moment to swallow all of this new information in, sighing deeply in order to try and relieve herself from perhaps a portion of the stress.

But the more she observed her elder sister's being, the way her expression displayed educated acceptance to the full depth of the subject and all that it carried with it, appearing so peaceful and tender, was the more she was certain of her secret theory from before, causing her to ease her shoulders with a certain silent deduction that she never thought would ever cross her mind.

Kikyo was now relying on another being's strength for the first time in her life, unsure of where exactly that path would lead her... and yet, her pride was not tainted by it in the slightest, nor was her mind deterred by the uncertainty of the situation; so out of her own comfort zone, so free from the prejudice which firmly illustrated her way of thinking, an unknown place that she never dared to step foot in even after her resurrection, was now easily accessed by her.

 _'Does someone like Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, truly possess what Kikyo onee-sama was so severely lacking in order to expand her worldview this way?'_ The old woman couldn't help but wonder, watching her in silence for another moment.

But Kaede also knew there was no questioning the vast and evident difference between the woman who she knew throughout her childhood, to the one who approached her that one single night shortly after her resurrection, and finally to the person sitting across from her, right now.

There was no mistaking it;

The malice in her elder sister's heart has somehow finally subsided, and was now replaced by a sense of balance and trust, instead.

"To allow him to influence you in such an effective manner..." Kaede eventually spoke, earning Kikyo's attention once more, "You truly love this youkai, don't you?"

And as if carelessly inviting the memory to her head, Kikyo was suddenly struck by the sight of keen and passionate golden eyes, followed by a certain set of unruly actions which sparked far too much emotion for her to handle at this particular moment.

Stilled by her momentary shock to the blunt inquiry and her traitorous notions, Kikyo blinked, sensing the deceptive hotness quickly rising to her cheeks as she simply lifted a single hand, balling it into a gentle fist and nonchalantly clearing her throat.

Then, she only straightened herself back up with perfect poise, practiced unreadable mahogany gaze meeting with her sister's dark brown one while successfully concealing both her mind and her feelings.

"Well, he has a certain way of forcing his most arrogant opinions." She steadily countered.

Expecting a following inevitable inquiry relating to the subject, however, Kikyo hardened her own expression, preparing herself to answer on what all of this meant exactly regarding her relationship with a certain half-demon, as well as how she planned on acting as a result.

But Kaede simply kept her solemn quiet, observing her being for another few moments in which neither of them said anything, her eventual words ending up far different than any of Kikyo's wildest predictions.

"You wished to change Inuyasha and heal his heart... and yet it seems as if you, yourself, had been changed instead, Kikyo onee-sama." She concluded.

Kikyo's eyebrows slightly lowered, forming a hint of a confused frown as she wordlessly contemplated the unforeseen and ironic statement for the longest time.

And suddenly sensing that this was more than enough for one night, the priestess shifted in her spot and elegantly rose to her feet, silently passing by her still seated younger sister and slowly stepping towards the door that would lead her out of the wooden hut.

Kaede watched as Kikyo armed herself with both her bow and arrow quiver, yet just as she directed one hand up to grab and move the thin bamboo curtain away, the woman suddenly halted her actions, and she only maintained her gaze aimed forward while raising her chin up slightly, inhaling the cold night air deeply before the next words left her mouth.

"About making you occasionally care for Onigumo in my absence, all those years ago..." The old woman heard her say, noticing her grip on the dried weaved blind tightening, "I am sorry, Kaede."

Kaede's expression crossed with surprise to the apology, and she only smiled kindly.

"Do not let that bother you, Kikyo onee-sama."

Hearing that, Kikyo resumed her movement and stepped outside, leaving both her sister and the sleeping Rin behind her, the sounds of her straw sandals grazing against the stone gravel steadily becoming distant the more she continued on her mysterious walk to an unknown destination.

With her gaze lingering on the now empty wooden door frame for another moment, Kaede soon released a deep breath and turned back to the soundly slumbering child in front of her, studying her small form in silence.

Then, she simply lowered her vision down onto the strangled embers of the fire.

"Never should the dead and the living exist at the same time for it only brings misery, and _yet_..." She whispered to herself, using her metallic stakes to once again breathe life into the flames.

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru-sama... P-Please wait...!" Jaken begged desperately through a heavy breath, barely heaving himself behind his casually striding master, "The crystal of youki has been unresponsive for the last several hours... p-perhaps we could take a short break...?"

Stopping in his tracks, Sesshomaru kept his stern attention forward.

Then, he merely turned his head back over his left shoulder, cold golden gaze boring into his tired vassal.

"Are your eyes just empty sockets, Jaken?" The daiyoukai hissed down at him, his expression and voice unnervingly calm.

The imp-demon jumped out of his own skin, stiffening to the harsh, rhetorical question.

Unfortunately for him, he already knew and recgonized that look far too well for his own good.

Grimacing, Jaken lowered his hesitated attention down to the crystal clasped firmly in his green clawed hand, gradually opening his fingers to reveal that the stone's shine was now slightly reduced, indicating of Naraku's heart being at somewhat of a close proximity, wherever that may be.

"Oh!" He called loudly, his mouth gaping open to the surprising realization and his yellow eyes bugging out of their skull, "Y-You're right Sesshomaru-sama! Ha ha! How indeed very careless of this Jaken –"

"Silence." Sesshomaru cut into his loud chatter, turning his head once again to the dark distance of the night, "We shall proceed as long as that thing keeps losing its energy."

Delivering his final command, he simply resumed his movement, long strides efficiently covering the narrow space of the rocky side of the mountain they were both currently exploring and calmly entering higher and deeper into the foggy territory of the grand land form.

Jaken, however, merely sighed deeply behind him, soon picking himself up and obediently catching up to his master.

 _'Sesshomaru-sama's mood always turns so foul whenever that undead miko isn't around...'_ He thought as quietly as possible, narrowing his eyes and further hunching into himself _, 'Why on earth did he agree to let her stay the night along with Rin in that human village, then...?'_

The icy wind soon brushed through their area, swaying through Sesshomaru's long silver hair and pristine garbs, as well as freezing the imp-demon enough for him to sneeze loudly in response, wrapping his small arms around himself.

His master, however, was completely unfazed by the harsh weather.

 _'This reading...'_ Sesshomaru noted, lifting his chin up slightly as he attempted to decipher the exact source of the distant and strange new energy, yet with little success, _'It is hardly the vermin... and yet...'_

But his mind had other plans as it eventually and inevitably drifted to a certain human miko, wondering if she, as well, was sensing this faint pulse of quiet energy.

And as if to add fuel to his mental fire, the sight of her expression right before their planned departure soon displayed before him, the limited softness of her features as she asked him to stay, the look of an honest wish in her deep mahogany eyes regarding his existence, all of it striking into him far too efficiently for his own liking and quickening his heartbeat below his layered armor.

That woman should have already realized by now, that his place is most certainly not and shall never be among humans.

Inhaling sharply in an attempt to clear his own thoughts, Sesshomaru's frown deepened into a scowl.

The way Kikyo had managed to dominate his musings in this thorough manner and particularly in her absence, was beginning to make him question his own strength of mind.

There was no reason for himself to still be this occupied with her presence, especially when they had agreed to meet again at first sign of dawn.

There was no need for these lingering feelings which were aimlessly and relentlessly swirling in his thoughts, displaying more and more of her sights, her scents, the sound of her voice and the sensation of her touch to him as if to deliberately torment him.

Was he truly that pitifully attached to her existence?

 _'Nonsense.'_ He vehemently denied, swallowing harshly to the mere consideration of the concept;

He will not allow himself to be _this_ affected by the temporary distance between them.

It was beyond preposterous...

And most certainly _dangerous_ , as well.

Steeling his secret resolve, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, golden gaze narrowing as he wordlessly continued on his way, chin lifted with pride and posture straightened with perfect poise, striding casually into the cold thickness of the harsh weather before him.

* * *

Now surrounded by the refreshing coldness of the autumn night, Kikyo stepped further away from Kaede's home and through the outskirts of the old village, lost in her deep thoughts as she attempted to process the full magnitude of the exchange she recently shared with her sister.

 _"You wished to change Inuyasha and heal his heart... and yet it seems as if you, yourself, had been changed instead, Kikyo onee-sama."_

Swallowing harshly to Kaede's deduction, the priestess lifted her eyes up to the endless sky, noticing that the suffocating haze which ruled so persistently before was now significantly reduced, allowing the moon to shine its restricted light through it, almost as if acting as her private guide in this mental journey she was currently partaking in.

 _'Was I truly in need of such healing?'_ She bore the frightening thought, deciding to simply continue on her way and test the events one by one as they replayed in her head, the tranquil silence inviting her to properly delve into her musings.

There was something about home, she noted, about the familiarity in the four walls of her old hut and venturing through these old paths of soil which she once knew so well in her time as keeper of the Shikon Jewel and protector of this village, that almost as if sent her back to that place, reeled her conscious to simpler days, and yet also assisted her in now seeing the full scale of her current progress as a result, presenting her with a broader perspective of how different she was, as well as how far she had come since then.

And looking at it all from an objective standpoint like that, she had to wonder...

Did she even truly prefer these restricted settings, anymore?

The more Kikyo proceeded to walk in her unknown, silent wandering, the more the gravel replaced with sand under her straw-covered feet, the soft wind from the open, vast rice fields now surrounding her from every direction, flowing through her long, free hair and prompting her to inhale its soothing qualities deeply.

Sending her free hand up, the priestess smoothed her hair back into place, calm gaze traveling far through the darkened horizon, eventually meeting with the inevitable ambiguity of the fog which lightly danced on top of the completely stilled water surface.

These lands were so quiet now, so peaceful and safe without the constant threat of various youkai seeking out the Jewel's powers even at a late hour such as this, with the subdued moonlight above barely even piercing down through the clouds to grant the grounds with basic protective light...

An entirely different reality, almost.

Sand soon turned to soft grass beneath her soles, and the scenery gradually filled with trees and lush bushes, sounds of harmless animals chattering through the night echoing all around her the further Kikyo calmly entered their territory, the high moisture of the atmosphere causing drops of dew to gather on top of wide leaves and eventually fall to the ground, amassing into tiny, arbitrary puddles.

Stepping behind the nearest tree, however, Kikyo came into a sudden stop once she reached the small and familiar clearing, mahogany eyes blinking with quiet surprise as she examined the grand object before her.

And she simply released an amused breath to the sight of the old Goshinboku tree standing tall and proudly before her in all of its sacred glory, still rooted in its place as stubbornly as ever.

 _'Without even noticing, my legs sneakily carried me here, huh.'_

Maintaining her position, Kikyo took a moment to admire the high symbol of the land, then, she resumed her movement and stepped into the open clearing of the forest, placing her feet carefully between the high and thick roots surrounding the tree, eventually stopping at a respectful distance from its presence.

A sight that she saw last on the brink of her own death, right after sealing Inuyasha for fifty years.

 _'Inuyasha...'_ Kikyo mused to herself, exhaling quietly.

The aftermath of his release from the binding spell by Kagome somehow still lingered strongly in the area, latched onto the specific place which he occupied and absorbed well into the plants and earth, the wood and air.

Adamant and unyielding... just like he is.

Inhaling deeply, Kikyo titled her head slightly as her vision focused on that particular bare spot in the trunk, soon raising one fair palm to touch its smooth surface, tracing its boundaries with a gentle and slow movement of her hand, from the very top of the wound to its bottom.

With that, the priestess released her heavy breath, drawing her hand back to once again rest at her side.

She still did not possess all of the necessary answers on what all of this meant regarding her relationship with the half-demon... but Kikyo knew there was no avoiding the fact that the next person whom she now required to speak to, was him.

Before she could dwell on that notion for long, however, a familiar urgent summoning suddenly tore her from her deep musings, causing her to lift her head and immediately focus her senses to somewhere not that distant from her current location. Eyes narrowing and gaze turning sharp, she hasitly straightened her posture and turned on her heel, stepping into the center of the clearing, assessing the sensation with firm alert;

The same abstract calling she had noticed this morning, sourcing from a place which she now could definitely recognize.

With no time to waste, Kikyo raised her free hand upwards, closer to her chest, performing the hand seal and inviting her trusty Shinidamachu to her location, the silvery serpent-like youkai shortly gliding through the air and quickly engulfing her feet, carrying her away from the middle of the enchanted forest and onto her next destination;

The cave of Midoriko, the ancient priestess who originally created the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Regarding Kaede's character and the way she behaved after Kikyo's resurrection, my personal analysis is that Kaede found it extremely hard to come to terms with the fact that Kikyo, her beloved and seemingly-perfect elder sister whom she admired so much, was now walking before her as (what she believed to be, at least) an unholy shell of her sister's former self, which she saw as cursed and an insult to her memory, doomed to a life of suffering for as long as she roamed the earth. Naturally, from Kaede's perspective, the only solution would've been to indeed end Kikyo's suffering, and I do think it was a decision formed from nothing but love and care for who she was a person.

However, Kaede in herself is also a flawed character for exactly this reason. She had always been very invariably set in her beliefs ever since she was young, an even worse stone-cold realist than Kikyo, which is now even amplified due to her old age and position. And yet, there is no doubt in my mind that had Kaede properly witnessed Kikyo's ability to change; even the growth that Kikyo displayed only through the later parts of the series when it was already too late - she would have definitely opened her mind a little and re-evaluated her perspective on her sister's existence, while perhaps even getting to know her better in the process, beyond the mask of perfection.


	32. Alternative

**A/N:**

Once more, apologies for the late update, my dear readers.

However, this is a relatively long chapter to make up for that, and I hope you're prepared for a new player to enter the game!

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Thirty-Two**

 _'So this is it, huh.'_ Kikyo mused, stern eyes inspecting the entrance to the renowned cave as her grip on the longbow in her hand tightened.

Without a moment to spare, the priestess resumed her movement and continued onward, entering the bowels of the stone structure. Composed, she stepped further and deeper into the dimly-lit space before her, the ground harsh and uneven beneath her sandaled feet and her steady steps echoing along the walls all around as the damp, cold air brushed against her features, ruffling her long, unbound locks slightly behind her.

And the more she walked, the clearer the scenery became, until she eventually reached the source of the reading which so hurriedly called for her, coming to a full stop before the grand object.

The mummified, stone corpse of the ancient priestess, Midoriko, bathed by the soft moonlight in complete contrast to the gruesome state in which it was so perfectly preserved, right at the moment of the powerful woman's death as her mangled enemy managed to pierce through her body, successfully overpowering her and inevitably forcing the priestess into the creation of the Shikon Jewel.

She had heard stories of this tomb before during her past life... yet truly, words could never match how it looked at such close proximity.

 _"Miko."_

Kikyo blinked as the sudden voice invaded her mind, ringing in her ears loud and clear, stronger than ever before.

And steeling herself to cold perfection, she clenched her jaw in silence, knowing full well who it belonged to.

However, nothing could have prepared her for the immeasurable spiritual energy which soon engulfed her completely, compressing all around her as if sucking the air from the space she was occupying, fierce and almost suffocating, leaving her stilled in her spot with barely any way to move, at all.

This... was Midoriko's unparalleled power.

But rather than struggling nor attempting to run away from the uneasiness of the pressure, Kikyo inhaled deeply and closed her eyes shut, forcing her mind to relax as her tense body gradually eased, choosing to welcome the harsh sensation onto her being, instead.

She was undeniably being tested.

And the more she kept her composure to the force which so viciously circled her, the more it subsided as if mirroring her actions, moderately calming itself down and lowering to hover steadily at her bare ankles, allowing the priestess the freedom of movement once again.

Opening her eyes and releasing a deep breath, Kikyo raised her steady gaze to the remains of the deceased woman before her.

And she only kept her quiet, respectfully and patiently awaiting the ancient female warrior's next move.

Soon, the ground below her feet vibrated slightly as another surge of spiritual power poured into the area, this time however, feeling quite different than before as its calm waves rose up once again, caressing her form in slow, yet firm movements.

 _"Allow the completion of the Shikon Jewel..."_

Rather than heard, the words seemed to somehow seep into Kikyo's conscious, transmitted through the aura which was surrounding her from every side, guiding her in the next preferred course of actions against her enemy.

 _"...Then, once the stone is whole again, purify it along with all evil from this world."_

Nodding once to the instruction with full acceptance, Kikyo maintained her lengthy silence.

But a hidden worry shortly found its way into her mind, causing her to swallow harshly.

Allowing the completion of the jewel... meant letting Naraku obtain all of the fragments.

Every single one, no matter where those were embedded, nor what sort of life they were preserving.

Before she could hold onto that thought for long, however, Midoriko's raw essence immersed the priestess once more, this time, regaining a bit of its harsh and compressing nature, surprising her.

 _"You accept this duty quite easily for one who harbors strong feelings for a youkai in their heart, miko."_

Shoulders tensing, Kikyo's sense of alert immediately flared in her to the blunt accusation.

She did not expect the ancient priestess to access her deepest and most secret notions so easily like this, yet the more Kikyo wordlessly processed the occurrence, the more she found that it was only a logical course of events, and one that she should've indeed seen unfolding.

For this was all, unquestionably, rather absurd.

She was in love with Sesshomaru.

A full-fledged youkai.

And a species that ultimately cared for power while following the path of carnage and conquest... the same one that was also responsible for Midoriko's eventual downfall.

The waves of aggressive energy drew closer and closer by the moment, slowly but surely returning to their suffocating qualities the longer Kikyo refrained from answering to the ancient priestess' invasive question.

Form stiff and rigid, Kikyo could only lower her head in heavy silence, blunt straight bangs shielding her eyes.

Midoriko was right.

And above all, She, herself, knew far too well how this all looked like from an outsider's perspective...

So, what could she possibly reply to that? What could she possibly say?

That Sesshomaru is different? That he's not like the others?

Excuses would accomplish nothing but make it sound as if her emotions reign far too easily over her common sense and judgement, leaving her subjected to their capricious whims like a sappy fool.

Then, how can she possibly answer, and to Midoriko of all people;

A powerful and honorable woman who was ultimately killed because of one mortal man's selfish lust for her, the evil within his heart serving as an anchor for countless despicable youkai to join together into one terrible monster, taking her life at such a young age...

Similar to how she, herself, lost her own life, even.

But the more the priestess thought of the inu daiyoukai's existence, fighting alongside her in their shared alliance and serving as another sturdy being to rely on in times of desperate need, the more Kikyo's somber features softened, and she suddenly felt all of the fears and insecurities plaguing her mind and clattering her notions sink down to the bottom of her conscious, repelled and faded away as if there was no actual substance to them.

And she finally raised her head with calm dignity, eyes flashing with new acquired resolve;

Having Sesshomaru by her side in this never-ending battle against Naraku assisted her with strength, confidence and inspiration.

As long as they were together... there was no doubt in her heart that they will eventually succeed in this task of slaying their mutual enemy, regardless of Sesshomaru being a youkai or a human.

"To me, it does not matter." Kikyo finally concluded, voice steady and clear, "I trust him completely."

With one single and sudden decisive movement, the harsh spiritual aura slowly closing in on her from all sides halted all at once, plunging down to absorb in the rocky earth below her feet and freeing her once more from its constrained grasp.

 _"Well said, miko."_

The voice echoed lastly in her mind as the entire cave vibrated for a moment with a final surge of Midoriko's power, soon resonating back into its source as if nothing had ever happened.

And Midoriko was no longer present.

Silence reigned once more in her surroundings while Kikyo remained standing in her place for another moment, the sudden tranquility allowing her to take in the entire experience as her unreadable gaze found the mummified corpse of the ancient priestess for the last time.

Then, she only released a deep sigh, turning on her heel and stepping away in the direction which would lead her out of the cave.

However, as soon as Kikyo exited the stone structure, she was met with a familiar set of troubled golden eyes, making her own slightly widen in response.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed, swallowing harshly to the unexpected sight of the half-demon before her.

"Before you say anythin'..." He began, his gaze moving up and down her figure to indeed ensure himself of her safety, "I've picked up on your scent from Sango's village... we're stayin' there for the night so I just thought I'd come and see ya..."

Staring at him for an extended moment in which neither of them said anything, the priestess' shoulders eased along with the heavy breath that parted from her.

It has been so long since they had last spoken to each other just the two of them this way...

And yet, Kikyo suddenly felt the words escape her completely, thoughts falling short and uncertainty striking at her core regarding whatever she could possibly utter before him.

And noticing her lengthy silence, Inuyasha stepped closer before her, his golden gaze never breaking from hers, eventually lowering to glance at the burgundy-colored kosode and cream mo-bakame she was wearing, a sight that he never thought he would ever get used to.

Eventually, the half-demon exhaled deeply, his expression softening before her.

"Kikyo... what are you doin' here?" He asked, golden gaze temporarily leaving her being to scan the familiar hidden side of the mountain they were both occupying.

She could see the genuine worry plastered all over his face, the swirl of countless emotions fierce and undeniable both in his expression and in his voice, so easily presented and readable before her...

And still, the priestess chose to maintain her quiet position.

"This is... Midoriko's cave, huh." He said, turning back to her.

Kikyo nodded once to his realization.

"I have received new instructions regarding how to battle Naraku from her." She informed him, gaze turning stern, "I am going to allow him to complete the Shikon Jewel and purify it at the right moment, just before he manages to absorb it into himself, entirely."

Hearing that, Inuyasha's golden eyes widened.

"You mean let that bastard take all of the shards...?!" He called, disbelief overcoming his features.

However, Inuyasha's expression soon changed once he noticed Kikyo's shifted gaze, and the half-demon followed after her calm line of vision to a certain approaching presence which was lurking in the shadows of their exchange for quite some time now.

Surprised, his dark eyebrows lowered into a confused frown.

"...What the hell are you doin' here? You should stay with Sango, Kohaku."

But the boy remained quiet, wearing a blank expression as he simply glanced over to Kikyo, who only returned his knowing gaze in response.

"He shall be joining me from now on, Inuyasha." She answered in his stead, stepping forward and closer to the young man.

Just before she managed to pass the half-demon completely on her way, however, a firm set of claws was instinctively sent to quickly grab at the wrist of her free hand, forcing her to halt her movement.

"Wait, Kikyo...!" Inuyasha called almost desperately, his initial firm grip gradually easing on her false flesh as he pulled her gently, closer towards him, "Whaddya mean Kohaku's coming with you?"

Kikyo's gaze lowered to his hold on her, observing the way his palm wrapped around her flesh with such avid urgency.

And strangely enough, she noted that a gesture which once stirred so many emotions inside her, was now left almost entirely ineffective.

Closing his eyes, Kohaku stepped forward, seizing both of their attention.

Then, he knelt down, soon placing a lock of his own hair on the ground before himself.

"Inuyasha-sama, I want you to give this to Ane-ue for me... tell her that we'll always be together." He voiced his wish and rose back to his feet, form relaxed and not a trace of fear in his eyes, "Please understand... I am not going to my death, I am going to defeat Naraku."

Still holding onto Kikyo's wrist, Inuyasha's worried golden eyes darted to her mahogany ones.

And she could sense exactly what kind of specific worry he was attempting to transmit to her.

However, something like that was only inevitable.

"Naraku cannot be slain by a cut of a sword, Inuyasha." Kikyo tried explaining in order to soften the blow, "This is the instructions we have received from Midoriko, herself."

But Inuyasha shook his head with disagreement, fingers slightly tightening on her arm.

"Kikyo –"

"Inuyasha, please, trust me." She firmly cut into his plea, gaze fixed on him.

A silent breath escaped him as his mouth formed a thin line.

And with that, the half-demon sighed, finally letting go of her.

As her hand fell back to rest safely at her side, the priestess' expression crossed with sadness to the unquestionable desperation which veiled his features so strongly.

"We both need to talk... about everything." She said, voice full of compassion, "However, now is not the time."

Balling his now empty hand into a fist, Inuyasha stared at the woman before him in silence, face turning stern as he only clenched his jaw, nodding once to her words.

"...I get it." He eventually confirmed through a low voice.

Equipped with merely a shallow understanding of the matter, he could only remain in his spot, watching as both Kohaku and Kikyo soon turned to leave, stepping together and away from the area and into the unknown darkness of the forest.

* * *

"Is it truly alright with you, Kohaku?" Kikyo asked, gaze still aimed forward.

Dawn was now breaking above their heads, coloring the sky a soft shade of light orange and exposing the land as it spread clear before them both on their way back to Kaede's village, the familiar area already visible in the far distance across the long and divided rice fields surrounding it from every direction with the warm color of the atmosphere reflecting onto the still water surface creating a perfect illusion of the seemingly endless horizon.

Raising his gaze to her, the boy nodded.

"Yes." He answered simply.

But his easy acceptance of the complicated situation at hand somehow struck the priestess with hidden discomfort.

Kikyo found his being from the corner of her eye, studying his unreadable features in silence for the longest time.

This was the same boy whose life was bound to the Shikon Jewel shard embedded at the back of his neck, the same one who was previously under Naraku's control, resulting in him committing terrible crimes on the bastard's behalf, who ruled him like a personal puppet on a string.

And yet, Kohaku also had a sister who cared deeply about him, as well as Rin, who constantly worried desperately for his sake and well-being, showering whoever was willing to hear with stories of the boy she met once when abducted by one of Naraku's underlings, how they talked and talked together, finding solace in each other's lonely presences.

To just throw his life in order to slay Naraku this way...

"Kikyo-sama, it's fine, really." He soon added as if reading her mind, breaking her from her deep contemplation, "If it means slaying Naraku... so be it."

Quietly staring down at him, Kikyo eventually placed her calm gaze forward, once again.

 _'Words that are far too familiar.'_ She mused to herself, recalling her old invariable belief regarding her own existence and what little weight it possessed as long as it meant destroying her enemy;

A thinking that originated from herself being too wrapped up in her quest for revenge... and one that was proven faulty to her by none other than Sesshomaru, exposing precisely how overly absorbed she was in her duty, letting it dictate her life and actions and eventually causing her to lose objective sight of the danger she was facing.

Granted, Midoriko's instructions were absolute.

But after knowing what she did now and seeing a live mirror of her old self walking beside her like this, she had to wonder...

Was this truly the only way?

* * *

Landing elegantly in the middle of the hidden, grassy clearing next to his two-headed dragon companion, Sesshomaru quickly inspected the space before him, his sharp senses scanning the area all around for potential threats, only for the familiar human grounds to prove as uneventful as he had left them the evening prior. Wearing a composed expression and surrounded by the calming chirping of birds to the early morning hour, the daiyoukai breathed in deeply, shortly focusing his eyes forward and onto the small, wooden hut positioned next to the elevated Torii gate.

Yet a certain realization soon prompted his gaze to narrow with silent displeasure, his head lowered as the heavy breath he was holding escaped him, jaw and sole hand clenching tightly altogether.

 _'Where has that woman gone to, now?'_ He mused with hushed annoyance to the undeniable lack of her distinct presence inside the humble structure.

And once Jaken reached the same conclusion, he only released his grip on his master's mokomoko, hesitantly stepping far and away from the possible danger of upsetting his lord any more than he had already did until now.

Lifting his chin up while maintaining his position, Sesshomaru quietly attempted to detect any trails of Kikyo's scent in order to locate her current mysterious whereabouts, but even the weather itself seemed to conspire against him as the wet earth beneath his feet smelt of nothing but fresh petrichor spreading to cling onto the trees overgrown with vines and moss, the distant sound of thunder rumbling against the far mountains indicating of a light rainstorm passing not too long ago, successfully wiping all clues regarding her possible direction of movement.

Sharp eyebrows lowered into a scowl at the unwanted occurrence.

 _'Did she follow after that odd reading from before?'_ He tried to rationalize the situation, piecing some of the recent information together.

However, the more Sesshomaru let his mind dwell on the concept of the priestess wandering the province by herself and without his knowledge of her current location, the more his discomfort grew and spread deep within him, all the way to the core of his very being.

There was no denying it anymore, now...

He _needed_ to see her.

Luckily and before his troubled thoughts consumed him completely, at that moment Sesshomaru's keen sense of smell picked up on her sudden, nearing scent, and he immediately turned his head to the outskirts of the village, where the rice fields stretched long across the rich grounds, veiled by the foggy horizon and bathed by the soft, arbitrary rays of the early sun.

There, gradually emerging from the chilly, low-hanging mist, was Kikyo walking calmly beside another small human.

The daiyoukai steadily observed as they both slowly approached closer and closer before him, his eyes never leaving the woman as she soon noticed his presence as well, their firm gazes locking together, inviolate until they reached his concealed spot, stopping right at the entrance to the small forest.

Without even noticing, Sesshomaru had already begun striding forward in response as he closed the remaining distance, coming to a smooth stop before them while examining Kikyo's poised features in silence for another long moment.

And simply staring into her clever eyes like that, finding his form reflected in her pools of deep brown and sensing the close waves of her spiritual aura wash over him in their strong yet carefully moderated fashion, Sesshomaru instantly felt his mood effortlessly shifted and elevated, regaining its balance once more as if a powerful spell had been cast upon him.

He kept his silence, stern features easing ever so slightly.

How easily affected he indeed proved to be... and how pitifully transparent he must seem to her, now... and yet at that particular moment, he did not care at all.

Once he had his fill, Sesshomaru finally broke away from the priestess, his unreadable attention falling to the boy at her side.

"This is Kohaku." Kikyo reminded, watching him closely, "He will be joining us from now on."

Golden eyes glanced once again to her in response to her words, then, lowered back to study the well-known human child.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku firmly expressed his loyalty, dropping to one knee before his new master and lowering his head with deep respect.

The daiyoukai said nothing as he simply observed him for another moment, expression devoid of any clues regarding his thoughts on the matter.

And once Kikyo decided the gesture was enough, she sent her free hand to lightly touch the boy's shoulder, prompting him to lift his head up to her.

"I believe we are one member short." She said, allowing a hint of a smile to cross her features, "Do you think you could step to the nearest hut behind you and wake her up, Kohaku?"

Hearing that, the boy climbed back to his feet and nodded.

"Right away." He confirmed, turning on his heel and stepping towards Kaede's home.

Silent, Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on his gradually distancing form, his eyes focusing on a specific spot at the back of his neck, where the Shikon Jewel shard was located.

Then, he only found Kikyo once again, meeting with her knowing stare.

"His existence is necessary for us." She explained up to him.

Sesshomaru refrained from saying anything as he only studied the confident determination embedded in her eyes, processing the full meaning behind that assertion and already weaving together the accumulated information he had previously acquired from the priestess regarding the boy's existence.

Including what the removal of that specific Shikon Jewel shard will inevitably cause.

"Do you intend to use his life, after all?" He decided to test, recalling her own words from that night in which they both witnessed what the boy was capable of, as well as her most recent adamant verdict that no matter what sins he had committed under Naraku's control, his soul remained pure and deserving to be spared.

After her passionate speech before him, did she truly plan to go back on her own word so easily?

But Kikyo simply inhaled sharply to his bold inquiry, and she lifted her chin up to the familiar and straight-forward way in which this man in front of her never failed to challenge the traditional ideas instilled in her surroundings.

"I was instructed to do so." She replied, her words momentarily paused as she turned to watch the entrance to Kaede's hut, calm mahogany staying on the uneventful spot and eventually turning back to clash with Sesshomaru's fierce gold, "However, I shall do my best to try and devise a different way, if I can."

Hearing her final answer on the matter, Sesshomaru kept his silence, and they both only stared at one other for a stretched moment, calm gazes never breaking.

However, the sudden lack of words and close proximity between them felt somewhat stronger in its effect than usual, and Kikyo found herself suddenly overcome with high awareness to her companion's strong presence.

"I must go speak with Kaede before we depart." She told him, choosing to elegantly end the exchange between them as she simply turned to face the direction of the hut, as well.

But her plans were quickly halted by the sensation of the daiyoukai's large hand sending to grab at her wrist, clawed fingers wrapping around her false flesh and pulling her back to him, slightly closer than before.

Mahogany gaze immediately dropped to his actions as she stared down at his firm, yet moderated grip on her, the impossible warmth he carried already transferred to her through his sudden touch, climbing through her arm and easily spreading along her entire body.

Collecting herself against the strong feeling, Kikyo only raised her eyes to study him in silence.

And the way his dark eyebrows descended into a familiar displeased frown clued her enough on the reason for his unexpected actions.

Without saying as much as a word, Sesshomaru lifted her hand before them both, the sleeve of her burgundy kosode falling to her elbow as his hold eased slightly, his hand sliding upwards from the middle of her forearm to her wrist and then her palm, thoroughly erasing any and all of Inuyasha's lingering traces on her.

Kikyo observed his actions, captivated by the way his intense gaze was so focused on his doings and stilled by the youki emanated from his being, clashing against her in carefully restrained ripples of power.

"...He was also there." She soon expressed her understanding through an unruffled expression, however the priestess would lie if she dared claim her words were anything but a calculated attempt to break and disperse the heavy and dangerous tension that was quickly building between them.

Straight-faced, Sesshomaru's sharp eyes moved up to meet with hers as he allowed the contact to continue for another moment until his scent overpowered that of his half-breed of a brother entirely.

Then, he released her from his touch, both of their limbs slowly falling back to rest at their sides.

Staring up at him, a small, amused breath shortly escaped her.

"Is your mind at peace, now?" Kikyo steadily teased him, raising a single eyebrow.

And he only narrowed his golden eyes down at her in return.

"My mind is never disturbed." Sesshomaru claimed, lifting his chin before her as his expression finally eased, "However, I shall not allow him to litter his presence on you so casually."

As soon as the last part of his sentence left his mouth, the daiyoukai broke from her keen gaze and turned on his heel with a sharp movement as if recoiled by a fire, his long silvery hair flowing behind him while he wordlessly stepped back to the nearest forest, where A-Un and Jaken were currently resting.

And watching him take his leave for another moment, Kikyo inhaled the icy air in order to cool herself down from the charged, close exchange, giving her now free arm a light shake while opening and closing her palm, clearing her mind from troublesome notions and composing herself once more to cold perfection, resuming her movement towards Kaede's hut, at long last.

Moving the bamboo-weaved curtain away and entering the small wooden structure, however, her eyes widened with slight surprise to the sight of Rin, Kohaku and Kaede sitting comfortably around the warm, small fire, enjoying their cups of freshly-made hot tea complimented by a plate of assorted snacks.

"Ah! Kikyo-sama! Good morning!" Rin quickly greeted, still wrapped in the thickness of the large haori shirt provided as her improvised blanket for the night, dark hair a tangled mess and small hands busy holding onto the cup of half-finished warm liquid.

"I-I'm sorry Kikyo-sama..." Kohaku immediately apologized, a drop of sweat making its way down the side of his face regarding the current situation with full awareness to how it all may seem.

But the third party of their tranquil gathering soon released a heavy sigh, a single dark eyebrow rising to his words.

"Fret not, Kohaku." Kaede eventually spoke, shaking her head, "It was I who invited you to sit down and warm yourself a little before you both depart, after all." Then, she shifted her attention to Kikyo, who now understood exactly why the task of waking Rin was taking so long.

And watching the three of them like that for another moment, the priestess only eased her shoulders and sat herself down at the edge of the slightly-lifted wooden floor.

"I suppose it is rather inefficient to travel on an empty stomach." She stately agreed, her lips curving into a reassuring smile.

Hearing her approval, Rin giggled with joy, hurriedly turning her happiness to the boy sitting next to her spot.

"Rin told you, Kohaku-kun, Both Kikyo-sama and Sesshomaru-sama are very kind!" She whispered to him.

Observing their small, careless exchange for a few more moments, Kikyo's gaze eventually found Kaede's stern one, and the latter simply nodded with understanding to her elder-sister's quiet plea, watching as she rose back to her feet, shortly doing the same and stepping down from the elevated wooden floor.

"Finish your breakfast and follow after us, outside." Kikyo instructed, exiting through the doorway with Kaede following right behind her.

Now stepping through the still resting village in the open air of the early morning hour, both women came to an eventual stop in front of the large red Torii gate, towering over the stairs leading up to the Shinto shrine which was completely shrouded by the soft, pale mist, pouring down the angled stairs like a slow-flowing waterfall.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kaede." Kikyo said, turning to face the direction of both the hut and the nearby forest, "I appreciate it."

The old woman released a deep breath, setting her gaze on the far, misty distance of her village as she comfortably placed both of her arms behind her back.

"I am glad I could be of any assistance to you, Kikyo onee-sama..." She replied simply, the chilly wind finding its way through their location and gliding through their hair and garbs inviting her to inhale its soothing freshness, "...and I feel as though I must apologize, as well."

Hearing that, Kikyo lowered her gaze from the village to her sister.

Then, she simply released an amused breath.

"You thought I was too far gone." She boldly surmised, recalling their conversation from the night before and successfully reading through her younger sister's troubled musings as she closed her eyes, the light smile staying on her features, "I thought so too, myself."

"Kikyo onee-sama..." Kaede breathed, voice filled with both sadness and regret.

Opening her eyes to cross her gaze with the old woman once more, Kikyo kept her silence for a few more moments before placing her stare onto the open space before them again, eventually fixing on Sesshomaru's hidden figure through the dense trees of the small forest.

"It took the most peculiar and stubborn of men to prove me wrong, after all."

Kaede remained still and only followed after her sister's line of vision, observing the youkai in question as well.

"And the children?" She soon inquired, her single eye shortly glancing over to her occupied wooden hut, "The older one seems to have his life connected to the shard embedded at the back of his neck, however, the small one, Rin, is of no use to you, whatsoever."

Contemplating her words for a long while, Kikyo shifted her gaze to the house as well, watching as both Kohaku and Rin eventually stepped out of the small structure and through the gravel path, on their way to the nearest forest where their master was patiently waiting.

And mahogany eyes focused on the small girl as she hopped with unparalleled energy, chatting with her newest companion while wearing the largest smile she could possibly offer him.

"Rin... cannot stay with anyone else but us." Kikyo reasoned, but the moment the words left her lips to hover in the air before her, was the moment the priestess felt the prick of worry, yet again;

The same one she had felt before while questioning Rin on her plans regarding the future, only now looming behind her, larger and heavier than ever.

The girl certainly did not want to alter her current daily reality...

But was it truly wise to respect her wishes, when her own safety could potentially be on the line?

"Well, I shall continue to reside in this village, at any rate." Kaede suddenly mentioned, breaking Kikyo from her deep musings, "If you ever change your minds on the matter, it will be of no issue for me to take her in."

Raising her chin slightly, Kikyo composed herself once more.

Then, she only granted her sister with a final, soft smile.

"Stay safe, Kaede." She said, nodding once, "We shall meet again."

And with that vague, yet sure word of goodbye, the priestess began stepping forward, ending their conversation and making her way towards the location which contained the rest of her companions for the journey, old and new.

But nearing the group in her calm walking pace, Kikyo found her own mind more occupied than she preferred.

Straightening herself with poise, she quickly detected Sesshomaru's silver form as she reached the edge of the forest, stepping through the row of mossy trees and eventually closing the small interval completely, stopping to stand beside the idle inu daiyoukai.

Kikyo kept her quiet, drawing in a deep breath while placing her gaze forward onto Rin, Jaken and Kohaku, who were ridding A-Un from any unneeded baggage, preparing the beast to carry the weight of another small human.

"Are you finished with your exchange?" Sesshomaru asked with a low voice, finding the woman's being from the corner of his eye.

And Kikyo only nodded in response.

"Our talk was long overdue." She admitted, clearing her throat as she quickly forced her mind back into order, eventually lifting her gaze to meet his, "Siblings should never be at odds this way."

Comprehending her audacious reference far too well for his own liking, Sesshomaru released a mocking breath.

Yet, he chose not to voice his opinion on the matter, as something else caught his attention.

Turning his head down to her, he refrained from saying anything as his gaze hovered over her being, studying the subtle shift in the ripples of her spiritual energy.

"Then, what is the reason for your troubled thoughts?" He inquired, watching her intently.

Surprise flashed behind the priestess' eyes for a moment until she soon recalled her companion's odd skill, the same one granting him the ability of reading her traitorous aura like a book and knowing exactly when she was bothered by a certain issue.

And a soft exhale left her as she tore from him, shifting her stare back to the child.

"Kaede had offered to take care of Rin, at least until the danger of Naraku passed." She steadily explained.

Processing her words, Sesshomaru observed her profile in silence, allowing his eyes to rest on her fair features.

"And what do you think of her suggestion?" He followed, genuine interest residing in his voice.

Hearing his question, however, Kikyo blinked as her parted lips met in a firm line, and she soon raised her eyes back to lock with his, the hint of confusion avid in her expressive brown orbs, showering his being with her quiet disapproval in response to him so unfairly entrusting the weight of the decision upon her, deliberately or not.

Seemingly unfazed, Sesshomaru held her scorching gaze like that, understanding full well at that moment where the line had been crossed.

In stillness, they both lingered that way for a while, lost in each other until eventually breaking to glance once more over to the carefree Rin as she happily instructed Kohaku with the task of tying the cloth consisting the necessities for their upcoming trip.

And the more the daiyoukai and the priestess witnessed her endless enthusiasm from afar, how she now had this boy, Kohaku, whom she cared so much for as the newest addition to her group, another child just like her to talk and share and relate with... was the more they both felt their mutual answer leaning to a very definite side.

Wordlessly, they continued to observe as the duty of ridding A-Un from the spare weight was finally completed, with both Kohaku and Rin climbing onto the back of the two-headed dragon, the small girl seizing the beast's reigns and eventually finding her two spectating guardians, presenting them with the warmest of her smiles.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kikyo-sama! We're ready to go!" She called with excitement.

And following after the child's soothing cheerfulness, they only stepped forward in response, closing the distance and setting for their departure to the next location, wherever that may be.

* * *

 **A/N:**

The beautiful themes this series has to offer never fail to keep me interested in writing this story and see how deep I can dig into them while tweaking the exchanges and occurrences accordingly.

Midoriko, for example, always felt underused in the overall plot in my opinion. I wanted her to possess a menacing presence, one that would even cause Kikyo to tremble as she was the strongest priestess who ever lived. I felt that an honorable title like that should carry its weight a bit more, and especially with putting Kikyo on the spot regarding her love for Sesshomaru ;)

 _Once again thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm very interested to hear your opinions this time around as well, so please never stop sharing your thoughts with me._


	33. Guilt

**A/N:**

Hello everyone.

I shall open this one with another apology for the most delayed chapter yet; job-hunting and the preparations for the holidays have been kicking my butt lately and I had no time to properly sit and plan/research/write for this story. I don't wish to half-ass any of my updates ever for you, my readers, so I resolved to wait until I found the proper time to grant it with. Thank you so much for your patience and for your wonderful reviews! Your feedback truly warms my heart, motivates and inspires me.

To answer a few of your questions that I had received during this time;

 **Regarding length,** I am still unsure of how many chapters this is going to end up with, I'm afraid. I had attempted to predict the number before and failed, so I am now merely a slave to the pacing and its wishes :)

 **Regarding explicit content** , a smut chapter will eventually happen, yes. The rating would change to M before that. For now, I can only reveal that since I'd like to maintain both Sesshomaru and Kikyo as in-character to the canon as I possibly can, every physical contact between them would be planned and have a reason behind it. Personally, I can't imagine either of them ever engaging in acts of the sort too casually as they are both dignified and value class nearly above all else, (considering the times and their culture, even a kiss was already pushing it) so I don't wish to reach that point before the hour is right as to not disrespect and cheapen their relationship. With how repressed they both are, however, I can assure you it's going to be lots of fun ;)

With all that said, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

Staring up at the particular way the soft sunlight shimmered arbitrarily through the lush and dense tree tops above her, Kikyo inhaled the clean air deeply. Shoulders relaxing to the soft humming of Rin as the latter diligently picked through the nearest bush for delicious wild berries, the priestess sensed herself almost held in a certain trance, steadily captivated by the lulling whisper of the layered leaves rattling against the wind, the branches of the old trees swaying and creaking in calm defiance to their rudely-interrupted peaceful slumber, echoing through the space all around both the woman and the child in their current mission to hunt for fresh food.

Simple sights and sounds that she never paid any special regard to, before... now somehow seemed more vibrant and unique than ever.

Impossible to ignore, even.

Maintaining her silence, Kikyo eventually lowered her steady gaze back to her small companion, observing as she soon turned around with both of her small palms joined together, supporting a large amount of ripe berries with her face offering an ever larger smile to accommodate her impressive loot.

"There are so many good ones here, Kikyo-sama!" She chirped with excitement, stepping closer to the priestess.

Kikyo released an amused breath to her endless happiness, presenting her with the half-full wooden bowl in her hands in order to grant the child with a safe place to empty her findings into.

But watching as Rin hurriedly extended her small arms before her to drop the red-coloured nutrients inside it, Kikyo inevitably noticed the small traces of dirt and stains beginning to form on the child's skin and clothes from the her latest actions.

Soon realizing where the priestess' silent gaze had fallen, Rin's expression turned surprised, and she slowly drew her arms back, her own line of vision falling to inspect them as well.

"Oh, Rin managed to get a little dirty..." She noted, flipping her now empty hands before herself to curiously assess the severity of the issue.

Kikyo refrained from answering, tilting her head slightly to the side as a heavy breath escaped her, fair features remaining unreadable.

And the wind picked up through the tops of the trees above them once again, the countless leaves sending their low, yet firm melody to spread in the air all around, almost acting as an improvised substitute to the sudden quiet which fell over their exchange.

Eventually, the priestess lowered herself down on one knee before Rin with a smooth motion, who only raised her confused gaze to the woman before her in response, now meeting her eye-level.

"Rin..." She breathed as strands of long and silky hair cascaded over her shoulder with the sudden movement, watching her closely for a long moment in which neither of them said anything.

However, the more Kikyo stared into those pools of curious brown, the harder it was to release the burden of her secret worries, and before she even managed to voice her thoughts...

 _"Rin wishes we could all stay like this forever, Kikyo-sama!"_

The child's voice and words shortly rang in her mind, trampling her line of thought and overpowering any notion that the priestess considered before, forming an imaginary lump in her throat and blocking the continuation of her sentence.

Kikyo's lips formed a straight line as she quietly stared into Rin's large eyes, so innocent and unsuspecting, and yet filled with avid interest.

And at that moment, against her previous predictions, she found another realization somehow surfacing with impossible firmness, something that managed to lurk at the back of her mind without herself even noticing; a certain truth that was now clearer to her the more she let her eyes rest upon the wild, frizzy dark hair framing the child's face, the small, funny piece of hair tied to the side of her head and sticking out so endearingly, the way her undivided attention was always so dedicated to her, and of course her surprising thoughts and observations, granting her not once with a new perspective regarding her own, private beliefs.

 _'I see...'_ The priestess mused to herself, inhaling deeply to her newest selfish understanding;

Perhaps with equal weight to herself not wanting to distress the child by forcing her to depart from the group she loved so much... was also the now undeniable fact that she, herself, would most certainly prove sad without Rin by her side...

The very small and warm hand which pulled her into this entire unpredictable chain of events, the same one which allowed her this one-of-a-kind chance of forging this new path and altering her already cursed, written fate.

It was all thanks to this girl.

"What's wrong, Kikyo-sama?" Rin soon voiced her growing concern.

And Kikyo simply shook her head, granting the child with a reassuring smile while forcing her own thoughts clear from any troubling notions.

"Nothing is wrong." Kikyo answered, head slightly tilting to the side as her gaze hovered over the child's being, "I was simply wondering if you had slept well, yesterday?"

Rin stared at the woman before her for a stretched moment, eventually nodding as a warm grin found its way to decorate her face, once again.

"Yes!" She confirmed, lowering her hands back at her sides, "It was the best sleep Rin had in a long time!"

"I'm glad." Kikyo said simply.

Then, the priestess' gaze lowered to the now completely full wooden bowl in her grip.

"I believe we have acquired enough berries, should we return to camp?" She asked, mahogany eyes lifting to the child once again.

Blinking with surprise, Rin followed to the source of current discussion, leaning forward from where she stood to measure the amount nearly spilling out from the plate in Kikyo's hands for a moment before moving back and nodding with pleased happiness.

* * *

"Another human child, huh..." Jaken grumbled to himself with exhaustion, narrowing his yellow eyes at the new and unlikely addition to their group; the straight-faced taijiya boy who was quietly sitting on the grassy earth in front of the steady fire before him, observing the several fish lodged onto a few improvised sticks being slowly seared by the low flames.

Slumping his shoulders, the imp-demon sighed heavily, shifting his attention to his master sitting gracefully and calmly on an elevated root of a nearby tree slightly outside of the camp's boundaries in his usual regal fashion, gaze aimed deep into the forest to the direction in which both Kikyo and Rin had disappeared to.

 _'Does Sesshomaru-sama truly trust this brat just because the miko had insisted on him joining this group?'_ Jaken couldn't help but wonder, green brows lifting with confusion, _'He had previously acted under that wretched Naraku's orders, after all...'_

As if reading through his vassal's secret musings, however, the daiyoukai suddenly turned his head halfway back in the camp's direction, causing Jaken to flinch as a single golden eye scanned the surface with deadly precision, eventually stopping on Kohaku, who had his attention completely devoted to the current task at his hands.

Jaken felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at the way Sesshomaru's evaluating, sharp gaze coldly inspected the boy, proving strong enough to ultimately catch the latter's attention as Kohaku simply straightened in his seat, dark brown eyes rising to meet with the fiercest of golds while silent alert overcame his freckled features.

And the laboured silence at that moment was enough to spread and fill the space between them to the brim.

"Do not mistakenly believe I had carelessly forgotten your actions, boy." Sesshomaru's low and firm voice soon cut through the air like the sharpest of blades, seizing the attention of all souls present, "You are merely still alive because your existence is necessary to that woman."

The daiyoukai observed as Kohaku tensed and silently averted his eyes, lowering them to the ground before his feet in response to the harsh assertion, his gaze shortly shielded by long, messy dark bangs and by an emotion that he deemed as heavy shame.

Eyes that were dull and lifeless before back in that one night, the same one in which this same boy had operated like a shell of a human being under Naraku's control, nearly taking Rin's life away; the same brown orbs that showed him nothing but an unsettling void of emptiness even when his claws squeezed firmly around his neck, practically begging him to transfer just a tad more force into his grip and crush his pitiful existence altogether.

He did not like those eyes at all.

However and only to himself, after assessing the boy's reaction, Sesshomaru had to admit that the look in his gaze was far from passive, any longer;

There was a certain, secret resolve embedded in those brown orbs... as well as deep and honest awareness to the gravity of the situation and the sins he had committed until now.

"I am deeply sorry, Sesshomaru-sama..." Kohaku eventually spoke, head still hanging low and hands desperately digging into the soft grass surrounding his position, "I know that my actions could never, ever be forgiven... I am very much aware of it... and still, I am deeply sorry for everything that I've done."

The deafening and uneasy quiet once again prevailed between them, with only the sounds of the low, crackling fire compensating for their sudden lack of words. This fact, however, meant little to Sesshomaru as he simply continued his wordless and keen study of the boy sitting across from him, sharp golden eyes never breaking from his being.

Then, he simply raised his chin.

"Apologies are of no use to I, Sesshomaru." The daiyoukai followed, watching as Kohaku lowered his head down even further in response to his cold rejection, "How do you plan to _act_ in order to correct your doings?"

Hearing the unexpected last part of his sentence, the taijiya raised his head, misty and confused brown eyes meeting with his master's menacing form once more.

And he only swallowed harshly, surprised features turning stern as he quickly steeled himself with his iron reslove.

"I am going to erase Naraku's existence at the cost of my own life, Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku answered firmly, not a trace of fear in his voice, now.

Unfazed, Sesshomaru only kept his silence to his words.

"A life that is bound to the Shikon Jewel shard placed at the back of your neck, huh."

The boy merely flinched for a second at the reminder, collecting himself once more.

"Yes." He confirmed, maintaining his fierce eye-contact this time.

But Sesshomaru simply lowered his head slightly before him like a predator closing in on its prey, narrowing his icy gaze to how easily Kohaku replied to his question.

"The same shard which allowed Naraku to control you so freely before, is it not?" He tested further.

Jaken cowered into himself, fingers gripping his wooden staff close to his chest at the ruthless stream of intrusive questions his lord had decided to suddenly shower the taijiya with, his alarmed gaze rapidly shifting between them both as a few drops of sweat already covered the top of his green head from the suffocating, tense atmosphere.

Worry easily ripped through the boy's expression at the crucial detail, knowing that Sesshomaru had figured out the biggest current issue regarding his existence, as well as reminding him of how truly weak he proved to be.

And dark-clad shoulders could only tense high once more, the violent swirl of strong, conflicting emotions and haunting memories as well as the inability to present his new master with a good enough explanation turned his tongue to lead in his mouth, forcing him to detach from Sesshomaru's all-knowing gaze and shift his stare to the grassy earth before his feet, jaw clenching tight with silent, unbearable uneasiness.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kohaku-kun! Jaken-sama! We're back!" Rin's cheerful voice abruptly cut into the heavy atmosphere as she ran out from the nearest treeline and into the small clearing, followed by the calmly approaching Kikyo shortly behind her.

However, once the child neared the camp area, her vision immediately shifted to the still cooking food near the fire.

"Ahhh! Oh no, the fish!" She exclaimed with alert, rushing to lower herself down and quickly twist the sticks onto which the fish were perched in a desperate attempt of saving the seared flesh.

Confused, Rin immediately shot a blaming glance at Jaken.

"Jeez, Jaken-sama! Why didn't you turn them at least a bit?" The child pouted at her green companion, managing to save at least three of the originally five roasted fish.

Jaken immediately jumped to his feet at her daring to place the blame on him so casually, yet before he managed to grant her with an angry retort;

"It was my fault, Rin." Kohaku said through a low voice, climbing to his feet and quickly stepping away from the camp area, "I'm very sorry... I'll be right back."

Shifting her attention to the boy leaving the area, Rin's brown eyes grew large.

"Ah! Kohaku-kun, wait!" She called after him, blinking with utter confusion, "They're not really... completely ruined..." But the child's voice weakened the more he distanced himself from the group, not even glancing at her or anyone else as he soon walked far enough and beyond the lush greenery surrounding their hidden camp area, eventually disappearing from sight, completely.

Kikyo kept her quiet position, observing the sudden chaos before her through a calm expression and still holding onto the filled bowl in her hands.

Then, she simply shifted her silent gaze to Sesshomaru, meeting with his golden one, which was already placed on her.

And staring at each other through impassive expressions like that, neither the daiyoukai or the priestess exchanged a word between them for a long moment in which the silence reigned once again over their shared space.

"Something's wrong with Kohaku-kun." Rin's deduction shortly caught their attention, small fingers tightening around the two sticks of half-burnt fish she was holding, "Rin will be right back!"

With that sole declaration left behind her, the child hurried after the direction in which Kohaku had disappeared, soon vanishing beyond the wildlife as well.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Rin?!" Jaken exclaimed far too late for her to care, mouth gaping open to her acting so insolently.

And once she showed no signs of coming back in response to his alarmed screeching, the imp-demon simply shook his head and let out a heavy sigh of sheer exasperation, already knowing that this meant it was his turn to watch over his troublesome, human companion.

And just like that, he set off in the same direction as well, distancing himself from the comfortable camp area while sporting the slowest pace known to any living creature.

Closing her eyes, Kikyo released a quiet breath, eventually stepping to the center of the camp in order to locate a proper place to set down her findings from her search with Rin. Calm, she wordlessly reached near a large rock, lowering the bowl to rest on top of its smooth surface as she shortly rid herself from her longbow and arrow quiver, setting those on the grassy ground next to her feet.

Then, she elegantly sat herself down on top of the wide, elevated root of a nearby tree a bit closer to the small fire.

Watching her every single move like that, Sesshomaru waited for Kikyo to voice her opinions on the matter, to at least show interest in the latest happenings, yet much to his dismay, the woman never did.

And once he deemed her sudden, cryptic behaviour as enough, the regal inu-daiyoukai turned slightly in his seat, facing her now instead and narrowing his golden line of vision at the unreadable priestess sitting in front of him.

"Are you not going to inquire of what happened?" He chose to steadily prompt her to speak, supporting his own decision with the simple logical fact that the question he had raised in front of the boy was still a valid issue left unanswered.

Perfectly poised, Kikyo eventually raised her eyes from the fire to her companion, mahogany colliding with gold once more.

"One look at Kohaku already tells me everything." She calmly answered, tilting her head slightly to the side as her keen eyes bore into him, "Was it truly necessary to so ruthlessly force answers out of him, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw to Kikyo's avid disapproval of his latest choice of actions, yet he made sure not to welcome a trace of his feelings onto his features before her.

"There is no point in concealing the truth regarding his existence." The daiyoukai reasoned with firmness, turning his head away from the priestess and onto the far depths of the forest, "I made sure that the boy was aware of the situation and the risks it entails."

Staring at her companion for a while in silence, Kikyo let out an amused breath.

"I wonder about that." She said.

And her unexpected reaction caused Sesshomaru to immediately hunt her existence from the corner of his eye, awaiting her following words.

"Your true attempt was to test his resolve, was it not?" The priestess countered with ease, studying his being for another moment as she eventually lowered her attention to the fire once more, reaching to twist the now three fish remaining on their axis, preventing them from potentially burning, as well, "You wished to tackle him, to aid him in wanting to perhaps find a safer way to defeat Naraku other than sacrificing himself for that cause."

Turning the last stick in her hand, Kikyo straightened in her seat with elegance, steady gaze lifting up to Sesshomaru as he simply sat quietly in his spot, his head now turned fully in her direction and his frown a tad bit deeper than usual.

And holding her eye-contact like that, the daiyoukai merely scoffed loudly.

"Ridiculous." He denied.

However, he did not glance away from her being for even a moment.

Patient, Kikyo observed him like that, soon noticing a hint of interest flashing behind his golden orbs; seemingly another issue that Sesshomaru was clearly pondering deep within himself.

"These new instructions you said you had received." He predictably voiced his next preferred topic of conversation, watching her closely "Who were they from?"

Kikyo breathed in deeply to his inquiry as she only raised her chin before him.

"Midoriko." She steadily replied, mahogany eyes once again lowering to the flames before her, "An ancient priestess who was the original creator of the stone... a decision that was formed as a last resort which trapped her soul along with her enemy's inside of it."

Sesshomaru took a moment to process her words.

"And what did she tell you?" He further asked.

Kikyo broke from his existence to lean forward in order to pull the now three completely cooked fish one by one from their spot and carefully place them away from the fire, driving the sticks into the ground closer to where she sat.

Then, she placed her fair hands back safely in her lap.

"That I must purify the completed jewel at the precise moment, right when Naraku absorbs it into himself."

The wood crackled under the heat of the low flames, sending countless sparks to fly and spread above the source of warmth, soon vanishing into the cold afternoon air.

And his golden eyes narrowed to the new information.

"You trust this method to prove successful, huh." He gathered dryly.

Hearing the hint of scepticism in his tone, however, Kikyo raised her calm gaze once more to meet his.

"Midoriko wants nothing more than to purge all evil from this world." She stately answered, head lowered and eyes remaining fierce before him, "And she chose to confide me regarding the specific way to end Naraku's existence, going as far as to call upon Kohaku and lure him to my location."

But her explanation only caused Sesshomaru's scowl to deepen as a hint of displeasure crossed his features.

"Why must it be you, of all others?" He investigated.

Surprised and also slightly confused by his reaction, Kikyo swallowed harshly.

While she could fairly predict her companion's apparent disagreement to the concept of her risking her own life... she still couldn't help but notice there was also something rather odd about the daiyoukai's disinterest in this crucial new information and a convenient way to finally destroy their shared enemy.

Collecting herself, the priestess inhaled deeply.

Then, she only recalled the true reason for Midoriko's choice, eyelids falling shut to the heavy memory.

"It is because both Midoriko and I... have alike souls." She answered, deep mahogany once again opening to clash with firm gold, "The powerful youkai who fought against Midoriko was originally a human, who desired the ancient priestess as well."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, disgust now more than hinted on his face.

He most certainly did not need her to expand on that particular point, and luckily for him, the priestess was already keenly aware of this fact.

"It was certainly not easy to fully convey my loyalty to her, however." She soon continued, releasing her deep breath.

A single dark eyebrow rose in response to her unlikely words.

And Kikyo simply stared at him in silence through a fixed expression, awaiting this man in front of her to finally pick up on the obvious reason why.

Finally grasping the meaning behind her claim, Sesshomaru simply raised his chin before her to the new realization.

"Hmph." He voiced his concluded opinion on the matter, watching her closely for a moment before finally breaking away from her clever eyes and placing his attention to an unfocused spot in the far distance, "Your private affairs with me are not any damn fool's business."

Maintaining her wordless stare on his profile, Kikyo eased her shoulders to his already familiar audacity, eventually allowing her lips to curve into a soft, genuine smile.

And they both settled back into comfortable silence like that, basking in the comforting warmth of the flames as the low whisper of crackling embers filled the air, the steadily approaching coldness of the falling evening barely even noticeable to them at all.

* * *

"Kohaku-kun!" Rin called with urgency while sending her hands still supporting the two burnt fish forward, parting the tall and damp meadow before her.

Following after the nearing sounds of running water, she eventually exited the dense row of trees and reached the edge of the river, where a few large rocks formed an improvised bridge presented before her, scattered on the gravel ground and all the way into the calmly-flowing current which was constantly working around the stones and their intruding position.

Wide brown eyes followed after the array of nature's clues until she noticed Kohaku sitting on top of the highest one, his blank gaze aimed down at the water surface before him, chin resting on his bent knee as his other leg hanged freely below, the scythe in his hand raised high, remaining this way in precise and perfect patience.

Then, with a quick and deadly movement, the boy threw the weapon in his hand into the stream, the sharp metal easily breaching through the water surface as it dove to the shallow bottom of the river. Wordlessly and without moving from his careful position, he yanked on the chain connected to his knife, calling it back and revealing one fish successfully etched at the end of his blade.

"Wow!" Rin called, shifting the grip in her occupied hands and clapping awkwardly to the impressive sight, "You're good at this, Kohaku-kun!"

But as soon as he noticed her presence, Kohaku's shoulders slumped and he said nothing in return, turning his pained expression away from the girl.

Noticing his lack of cooperativeness, Rin's features crossed with firm intent, and she quickly resumed her movement up in his direction, beginning to effortlessly climb on top of each of the rocks in her path until she finally reached the one he was sitting on.

"Go back, they're probably worried about you." She heard him say to the wind, still facing away from her.

However, the child ignored his words altogether, lowering herself down to sit comfortably next to the boy at the edge of the surface as she let her feet dangle below her, sensing the small and constant spray of water already beginning to damp her bare soles.

"Rin was looking for you, Kohaku-kun." She answered, staring at him with a hint of worry, "Rin can't go back without you."

Hearing that, Kohaku shifted in his seat, head turning to once again stare at the steady current below him.

"I'll catch a few fish and then return." He said, his tone eerily calm.

"The fish aren't completely ruined, Kohaku-kun, look!" The child insisted, extending one of the sticks to him as proof, "Only one side is burnt..."

The boy glanced at the offer for a moment, yet merely proceeded to avert his gaze from it.

And only the sounds of the gently-flowing river filled the silence that fell between them, the already descending sun illuminating the tops of the trees as the sky painted with a soft shade of orange, reflecting onto the dancing surface of the waters.

Releasing a quiet breath, Rin simply called back on her hand, turning to stare at the stream below her as well.

However, before she lost all hope of communicating with the boy sitting beside her;

"I really was weak." Kohaku suddenly spoke, voice so low, barely an audible whisper, "And I'm _still_ weak."

Confused by his words, Rin's eyes once again found his being.

"Why do you say that?" She asked with innocence.

Refraining from speaking for the longest time, he merely inhaled sharply before her.

"My mind..." He answered shakily, head lowered with guilt, "I should've resisted... I should've broken free from his control..."

Rin's expression crossed with sadness to the memory.

"That wasn't your fault, Kohaku-kun..." She reasoned, staring at him with deep compassion, "Rin doesn't think you should blame yourself for it..."

However, the boy's jaw clenched tight, and he raised his free hand before himself, fingers balling into a tight fist.

"These hands of mine... you have no idea of the things they've done... Naraku was the one who had used them, but they're still my own." He explained, his voice cracking under the weight of his words, "I have to get stronger. I have to make sure that he never gets a chance like that again..."

"Do you have to do it all alone?" She asked, prompting him to finally turn in her direction.

His eyebrows lowered with confusion to her inquiry, and soon witnessing his reaction, Rin continued with her point;

"You have us now, Kohaku-kun." She reminded him with confidence, nodding once, "Sesshomaru-sama, Kikyo-sama and even Jaken-sama can all help you fight."

"...And I am thankful." He replied, lips curving into a sad smile at her kind reassurance, "But I can't just rely on others so freely like that without working on my own weaknesses, as well."

Processing his words, however, an unexpected idea shortly popped into the girl's head.

"Why don't you learn how to be strong from Sesshomaru-sama and Kikyo-sama, then?"

Surprised, Kohaku maintained her eye-contact for a long moment in silence, somehow feeling a small portion of the unbearable burden in his chest lifting to the new and unplanned realization;

Rin was right.

If he truly wished to destroy Naraku and avenge the death of his family... then receiving aid and learning from two of the strongest beings currently alive was most certainly a good place to start.

And with that, he simply released a deep breath before her.

"You're really positive, huh." He remarked, staring down at the girl sitting beside him.

And once she finally caught his glimpse of avid cooperation at long last, Rin giggled and then granted him with the warmest of her smiles.

"Rin believes in them!" She said with unparalleled happiness, handing him again with one of the fish still held in her hands, "And Rin believes in you, too."

This time, the boy accepted her offer.

"...Aren't you scared, Rin?" He followed, brown gaze dropping to the half-burnt food in his grasp.

But the child only tilted her head to the side, her vision never leaving her companion for a moment.

"Kikyo-sama asked Rin the same thing." She recalled, eyes going wide, "Rin isn't scared as long as she has everyone by her side."

Turning towards her once again, Kohaku kept his silence, his freckled features concealing some kind of a troubled emotion in them, but not well enough to escape the child's attention.

And she pursed her lips in silence, eyebrows lowering with disappointment.

"Kikyo-sama also gave Rin a similar look, before." She said, exhaling deeply to the familiarity of her current feelings, "Rin thinks... she might be worried."

Kohaku shifted his gaze to the soft sunset cascading on the narrow water before him like jewels of pure gold, allowing his eyes to rest on the calming sight.

"Of course she is." He said bluntly, staring into the far distance now, "You're just a regular human after all, you know?"

Hearing that, Rin broke away from him, lowering her head to the fish still in her grip.

"Rin knows." She answered to the harsh reminder, sadness once again clear in her expression, "But Rin wants to stay... with everyone."

The breeze picked up through their location, ruffling their hair and garbs gently, serving as small reminder of the late hour, as well as the fact that they should soon head back to their camp for the approaching night.

"Well, that's part of the reason I'm here, I suppose." His words caught her attention, making the girl lift her gaze to him once more, "I swear that I'm going to protect you as much as I can, Rin."

And her brown eyes widened as she stared at his profile in silence, surprised by the confident claim and lack of fear in his voice.

"Okay." She confirmed, her smile big enough to invite his gaze once again to collide with hers.

Recalling the meal in his hand, Kohaku flipped the fish in his grip to the seemingly bearable side, then lifted it to his mouth, taking a bite of the crispy flesh.

Yet, his expression soon contorted to the terrible taste, brown eyes narrowing as the look on his features caused Rin to stare at him with amazement.

"That bad?" She asked, raising her free hand to block a wild giggle at the sudden occurrence.

Without sparing her as much as a word, Kohaku simply reached for the single fish in still held by the girl, yanking it from her grip and tossing both of the sticks combined as far away as possible to land in the depth of the lush greenery.

Then, he balled his hand into a fist, coughing with disgust.

"Yeah."

"Oh! There you are, you troublesome children!" Jaken's grating voice suddenly cut through their calm exchange, and both Kohaku and Rin turned to glance at the imp-demon as he stepped from behind the dense forest and into the river's open location, shaking his foot from a vine snaking up his short leg, "Good grief, this forest is nothing but a cursed maze of twigs and branches!"

Neither said anything as they simply stared at their green companion wobbling forward before them, covered with leaves and sticks from head to toe.

And much to his annoyance, they both couldn't help but chuckle at the amusing sight.

* * *

Dusk veiled the endless sky by the time Rin, Kohaku and Jaken had all returned to camp, the sight of both Kikyo and Sesshomaru still sitting calmly in their spot with the slumbering A-Un resting not that far from them all welcoming the trio back and assuring them of the steady and amicable atmosphere now ruling the area once again.

Steady, they made their way through the grassy clearing until eventually closing the distance that formed from their unplanned leave, soon noticing the priestess keeping guard of a mysterious, newly-cooking dish inside of a medium-sized iron pot, hovering over the low embers and supported by two strong logs at each of its sides.

"Oh! Something smells so good!" Rin enthusiastically picked up her pace and stepped closer to Kikyo, excitement written all over her face to the pleasant surprise.

And leaning forward to moderately remove the lid of the pot in response, Kikyo smiled and watched the child closely while allowing her a rare glimpse of the steamy rice and fish porridge inside it.

"It will be ready soon." The priestess notified, returning the iron cover back to its careful place as her gaze ultimately shifted to Kohaku who stood not that far behind Rin, "How about you both sit down and prepare yourselves with two clean bowls in the meantime?"

Rin nodded with immediate agreement to the suggestion, hurriedly stepping to the resting A-Un as she quickly sent her hand to dive and reach inside one of the bundles tied to the side of the large beast's saddle, pulling out two wooden bowls along with two sets of chopsticks. Then, she turned on her heel and followed back in her latest steps, approaching the boy and handing him with his share of the items.

Kohaku accepted her gift, quietly tailing after the girl as they both entered the safe boundaries of camp and settled on the soft ground, leaning their backs against the rocks positioned behind them.

And at that moment, his dark brown inevitably met with the familiar fierce gold of a certain proud inu-daiyoukai, prompting the boy to swallow harshly in response once he realized Sesshomaru's gaze was already secured on him, studying his every move in eerie and indecipherable stillness.

However and much to his surprise, his master's aura felt a lot less alienating than ever before.

Neither one of them uttered a single word as Sesshomaru only leaned forward slightly in his seat, eyes momentarily leaving the boy to observe Rin for a few moments in silence, eventually returning to his small being once again.

Eventually, he merely rose to his feet in an elegant manner, turning his back to the group and seizing the attention of all companions present.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin voiced her confusion to his sudden actions.

And reacting to the child's voice, the daiyoukai moved his head halfway back to stare at the one he now deemed worthy of his newest test.

"Eat and sleep properly for the night, Kohaku." Sesshomaru instructed with calm authority, sharp golden orbs fixed on the boy sitting behind him, "At first sign of dawn, we train."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kohaku and Rin's relationship is something that I love very much, and that I definetely plan to expand on.

Considering the canon plot, I find it highly likely that both of them are, in fact, the ancestors of Kagome herself, which would explain Rin emitting the same warm energy resembling Kagome's nature, and Kohaku later possessing Kikyo's spiritual light in him; both allowing him to preserve his life and also serving as the likely source for Kagome's spiritual powers at the very end (Or, beginning, if you want), forming a paradox-free, never-ending loop of events that I think, ties everything in quite nicely and logically together. ^_^

 _As always, thank you for your reviews, and I'm curious to know what you thought of this one, as well! (And I wish you Happy holidays!)_


	34. Honor

**A/N:**

Thank you so much for your support! Since there seems to still be a small confusion on the matter - this is a reminder that the plot for this story is generally compliant with the _canon_ _manga_ , and not the anime (For those who like to keep track, that currently corresponds to around chapter 400) The reason for this decision is that I simply think the manga's events are layered a lot clearly and are far more evenly-paced while properly granting the reader with an opportunity to breathe and take in every occurrence, making it all a much more pleasant experience. ^_^

That aside, this chapter came out as a bit of a Sesshomaru character study, and was very fun to explore. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

Early sunlight crowned the trees as the clash of metal against metal tore through the morning's tranquil silence one after the other, echoing in the dense forest and waking all of its sleeping residents with a start, forcing the birds to hurriedly escape the loud occurrence while the sound travelled all the way to the far mountains shrouded by lowered misty clouds, eventually dissolving somewhere distant and unknown.

"Kikyo-sama." Rin said up to the woman sitting beside her, small fingers enveloping the dark cup in her grip containing the steaming tea as its pale haze leisurely rose into the cold air in slow movements, "How long do you think Sesshomaru-sama and Kohaku-kun are going to train?"

Another loud clash sent to the air as Kikyo lowered her gaze to the child.

"Until Sesshomaru deems it as enough, I suppose." She answered, placing her attention once more to the open clearing before her, "Most likely, this is his way of testing both Kohaku's power and spirit."

Tilting her head to the side with interest, Rin followed and directed her eyes to their two companions standing in the center of the open field before them.

"Good luck, Kohaku-kun." She breathed to the air, lifting the cup to her mouth and taking another sip of the delicious tea.

Silent, Kikyo settled her calm gaze onto Kohaku's being, observing the young man as he stood tense, legs spread and firmly set onto the grassy ground in order to grant him with balance as his form slightly hunched forward, expression overcome with both high alert and determination combined.

Gripping onto the weapon in his hand tightly, he clenched his jaw and threw it forward once more in Sesshomaru's direction, only for the attack to meet the unsheathed Tokijin and deflect effortlessly to the air, sending the blade to etch into the moist soil at the daiyoukai's feet.

"Again." Sesshomaru commanded through a low voice.

"Yes!" Kohaku confirmed immediately as he yanked on the chain connected to his scythe, calling back on the weapon and making it fly backwards towards himself, shortly grabbing it with a precise and confident motion.

Then, he hurled the blade once more in his opponent's direction, this time, from a completely different angle.

But Sesshomaru easily read through the course of the new attack, predicting where it would hit and angling his right hand accordingly, blocking the strike from his head and reflecting the movement of the weapon back at its user altogether.

Startled, Kohaku's brown eyes widened with surprise, and he could do little but submit to his fleeting instinct, jumping to the side in order to dodge the unexpected move. The grassy earth cushioned his fall as the blade violently tore through the soil where he previously stood, and his alarmed features soon turned displeased once his mind managed to wrap around what had just occurred before him.

"Your own strike could potentially be launched back at you during battle." Sesshomaru straightened in his place, lowering Tokijin back at his side as his golden orbs fixed on the now sprawled boy laying before him on the ground, "Make sure to always keep that in mind and possess a plan for whenever that happens before you even release your attack."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..." Kohaku answered to the instruction, releasing a deep and disappointed sigh.

Eyeing him for a moment in silence, however, Sesshomaru's frown soon lowered into a deep scowl.

"Pitying yourself will surely get you killed." The daiyoukai urged the boy.

And swallowing harshly to that statement, Kohaku quietly sat himself up and grabbed hold of his lost weapon, climbing back to his feet once again and forming himself into a proper stance before Sesshomaru, shoulders tense and dark eyebrows lowered into a stern frown, eyes firm and ready.

"Again." His master ordered.

With no time to waste, the boy threw his scyte at his target, blades shortly meeting with a loud clang and his attack, as expected, sent flying right back at his direction just like before.

This time, however, Kohaku quickly recovered, yanking on the long chain of his weapon and altering its direction of movement, seizing control of its course and managing to swerve the blade enough for him to grab safely at the hilt, successfully apprehending the situation.

"Wow! Amazing, Kohaku-kun!" Rin cheered from her far seat next to Kikyo, proceeding to flinch with realization and sheepishly cover her own mouth while recalling the need to remain as silent as possible through the current training session.

Pleased as well, Kikyo allowed a genuine, soft smile onto her features.

And her keen gaze did not miss the undeniable hint of satisfaction which crept through the inu daiyoukai's expression, as well.

Composed, mahogany eyes settled onto Sesshomaru's being as he stood proudly, bathed by the soft rays of the morning sun, his impressive features and silver hair elevated under the golden silhouette with the blade of his large sword shimmering brilliantly against its calm surroundings.

Yet and in unforeseen disparity to the grand splendour presented before her, the priestess found her own attention oddly drawn to the unused, humble blade, secured tightly at his hip, instead.

 _'Tenseiga...'_ Kikyo mused, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Her thoughts inevitably reeled back, recalling that one night in which she had witnessed Sesshomaru reluctantly reveal its unique abilities, slaying the messengers of the underworld and bringing a dead, nameless youkai back to the world of the living before her very eyes; a divine, holy act and one which she had believed only she was capable of performing.

 _'The healing sword which was bequeathed specifically to him by his late father, huh...'_

And at that moment, watching both Sesshomaru and Kohaku sparring before her like that, Kikyo couldn't help but wonder about a certain curious issue that had been occasionally occupying her thoughts regarding her companion ever since he had shared details of the blade's mysterious origins with her, as well as his concealed, yet most avid confusion and annoyance with the situation as a whole.

But she swallowed that certain desire or now, only raising her chin to her own secret pondering while inhaling the fresh air deeply as her gaze fixed onto the young man before her now, instead.

Wide eyes casted down to his firm grip on the weapon in his hands while Kohaku's freckled features almost overcame with disbelief to the impressive feat he had just managed to successfully perform, a shaky exhale leaving his still open mouth and turning into pale steam before him.

Quickly collecting himself, the boy shook his head in order to clear his thinking, forcing his own mind to focus once more before his master.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He addressed ardently, bowing his head with deep respect, "Thank you very much for this opportunity."

Observing the unnecessarily-honest gesture in silence for a moment through an impassive expression, Sesshomaru lowered his blade once more to rest temporarily at this side.

"Hmph." He breathed, raising his chin before him, "We are hardly finished, Kohaku, as you have yet to land a successful hit on I, Sesshomaru."

The taijiya immediately straightened in response, hastily assuming his battle stance.

"Yes!" He confirmed, determination glinting in his brown orbs.

And Tokijin ascended to the space between them both with a smooth motion, ready to block another upcoming attack.

Somehow and much to his private surprise, however, Sesshomaru found his own mind strangely at ease with the current occurrence, allowing relief to calm the tension between his dark eyebrows and an imaginary, nameless weight to gradually dissipate off of his shoulders.

Before, he would have chased after Naraku's putrid existence with no time to waste, sometimes walking for days on end without as much as a single stop, even, completely consumed by his will to locate the wretched being and annihilate him without a second to spare... and yet, now, here he was allowing something he would have never expected himself to even participate in, halting his search for his loathsome enemy in favour of training this human boy which only recently joined his group.

He had truly gone soft, is the unnerving conclusion which first jumped into his mind.

But much to his disdain, Sesshomaru knew that this was not all there was to it;

Training in this particular manner had somehow brought up a feeling so distant and nostalgic, something that did not even cross his mind for centuries as he had much preferred to shove the memory away, confine it to the very back of his head where the overwhelming sensations could not reach him and potentially sabotage his coherent thinking...

The memory of his late father, and the training sessions they had both took part in during his youth.

Simpler times, now tainted by the knowledge he had possessed, by the decisions and actions which took place, all bringing him into this very spot in which he was currently standing with still so many questions left unanswered.

Golden eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru silently evaluated Kohaku's form beyond the sharp blade of his sword;

Young, short and weak, and yet with that so eager to learn, so ready to better and prove himself...

Lips forming a straight line, the daiyoukai only lowered his head with new intent.

 _'No... it is not just that.'_ He noted to himself, watching the boy closely.

There was something else... another unrecognized meaning that triggered the feelings which cursed through him at that particular moment, and Sesshomaru was determined to further explore and shed light on that mysterious truth.

"Tell me," He started, golden gaze fixed on the taijiya as his blade moved aside in order to grant him with clearer view, "What is your business with Naraku, exactly?"

Blinking to the sudden and direct question, Kohaku lowered the weapon in his hand and then inched backwards in his stance.

And sadness effortlessly ripped through his expression, once more.

"...Naraku used both my hands and weakness of mind... to kill nearly all of my family, Sesshomaru-sama." The boy released the information through a low voice, brown eyes casting down to the ground before his feet as the unbearable weight of his words soon lowered onto his body, threatening to pry all of the air out of his lungs, "Therefore, I swore to destroy him at the cost of my own life in order to face them in the afterlife with honor."

Sesshomaru kept his silence for a long moment while processing the information.

Somehow, the words managed to prick that same vulnerable spot, deep inside of him.

"You believe exchanging your life for that cause is honorable?" He tested further.

Kohaku's free hand clenched into a tight fist at his side.

"Yes." The boy answered, trying his best to conceal the uncontrollable shaking of his limbs as he lifted his head back up to reveal his pained expression, "It's the only way for me to reclaim what I lost, Sesshomaru-sama."

But his inflexible resolve granted Sesshomaru with nothing but displeasure.

 _'Reclaim the honor he had lost, huh.'_ The daiyoukai echoed, finally deciphering the reason behind his own troubled thinking;

The cause for himself being so bothered by the boy's single-minded perspective ever since he had joined his group, a thinking that not only could be influenced by Naraku himself, but one that ultimately serves as nothing but a vacant way to end his own life, gathering no actual substance behind it.

A flawed logic, and one that in no way could ever grant him with honor.

Yet, he decided to keep this revelation to himself, for now.

"You wish to avenge the lives of your family members?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting Tokijin once more before him, "Then you do not have the luxury of quitting your own before you have successfully mastered your skills."

* * *

The hours passed and with them the winter sun gradually climbing through the sky above their heads, soon positioned in the middle of the endless horizon as its subdued rays cloaked the land with a veil of comforting warmth, purifying the chilly air away and inviting the group to begin the preparations for lunch.

"Jaken-sama, wake up!" Rin called to the imp-demon, jolting him from his long and peaceful nap, "It's noon already."

Her green companion groaned something unintelligible under his breath and then squinted at the girl as she passed right next to him, placing her attention on one of the bundles attached to A-Un's saddle above him, her small arms quickly reaching up to untie the heavy package from its high place.

Leaning forward groggily in his seat against the two-headed dragon, Jaken soon prepped himself to his feet using his wooden staff and looked all around him.

"Huh, it is noon already." He repeated, one green hand raised to scratch his bald head.

"That's what Rin said." The girl raised a sole eyebrow in confusion, heaving the bundle to the grassy earth before her legs and shortly sending her hands inside it in order to hunt for the necessary tools she required, "Kikyo-sama went to draw water from the stream, you can help Rin start a fire in the meantime!"

Glancing over to the rest of the camp's area, Jaken's yellow eyes soon grew to their natural wide size as he inspected the quietly sitting Kohaku, focused on some sort of task which he couldn't quite decipher beyond the several stones surrounding the scene and obscuring his view.

But his master's form was nowhere to be seen, and puzzled green features only turned to the busy Rin in response.

"Has Sesshomaru-sama finished with his training of that human child?" He asked dryly, watching her.

Rin nodded, collecting the necessities into her arms.

"Kohaku-kun's already chopping vegetables." She answered with nonchalance, turning on her heel and returning in the direction from which she came from.

However, pure confusion soon spread on the imp-demon's face to the single missing part of the equation before him.

"T-Then... Where is Sesshomaru-sama...?" He whipped his head left and right, attempting to locate his lord's presence, yet with little success.

Hearing that odd inquiry, Rin stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him once more.

And much to the imp-demon's annoyance, she only giggled at his still very apparent obliviousness.

* * *

Stern golden eyes watched silently as Kikyo lifted the now completely full wooden compartment above water surface, placing it next to her lowered position on the edge of the calm river as countless drops of liquid travelled down its vertical structure and soon damped the earth beneath it, her fair hand detaching from the tool with a smooth movement, then proceeding to grab at the second, empty one situated next to it, instead.

A gentle whisper of the high leaves rattling against the capricious breeze filled the silence between them, allowing them both to now enjoy the momentary tranquillity in stark contrast to the loud training session which previously took place, with only the sounds of hidden, harmless wildlife now echoing through the depth of the lush forest.

"You have surprised me with your decision to train Kohaku." He heard her suddenly admit to the steady flow of stream below her with a calm tone, unable to see the priestess' expression through the curtains of silky, dark hair draping over her shoulders and chest from her leaned position.

And the daiyoukai only raised his head slightly to her words.

"I am merely eradicating the possibility of that boy becoming a liability to this group." Sesshomaru retorted, observing as the woman before him submerged the container in her hand into the clear water, "Allowing him to realize the error in his thinking is part of strengthening his mind along with his skills."

Hearing that, Kikyo kept her quiet for another moment.

"It is truly a shame is it not? The idea of him wishing to end his life in this way." She voiced her thoughts on the matter, lifting the now second, completely full compartment upwards and allowing the residue drops of water to fall aimlessly back into the flowing river before her, "However, I must admit that you seem exceptionally displeased by it, Sesshomaru."

His eyes narrowed to her sharp deduction.

"Letting that vermin, Naraku, take any more life than he had already did is something that I, Sesshomaru, shall not allow." He explained, ridding his voice from any unique hint of emotion as he straightened his own posture, "There is nothing for the boy to reclaim by stepping down a path such as that, only to lose."

The priestess remained silent as she set the wooden container on the earth next to its double, then rose to her feet with elegance, soon turning to face her companion and granting him with a calm, yet all-knowing gaze.

"And is that the sole reason behind your will to lead him differently?" She inquired, studying him.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw to that keen, familiar look in her eyes, a look that always managed to transfix him without fail; read right through him with little effort and loosen his tongue before her, luring the words out of his mouth as if a powerful spell had been cast upon him.

And yet, he exerted all of his force to fight against it, keeping his unreadable silence.

Kikyo's following words, however, left him somewhat surprised.

"I see my old self in him, as well." She told him, breaking from his fierce eye-contact to stare into the depth of the forest surrounding them both, "Although for reasons different than yours... ones that I trust you could already tell."

He stared at the woman standing before him, the sun filtered through the trees above creating intermittent patches of light decorating her being, caught partially in her smooth bangs and long locks framing her face, allowing him the glimpse of rare and honest emotion in her features.

And he breathed in deeply to the sight, golden line of vision never detaching from her presence as the weight of her words slowly sunk into his conscious, the concept of himself potentially having another thing in common with this woman crumbling his previous, secret resolve into mere dust.

"This 'honor' which he speaks of," Sesshomaru finally said, prompting her gaze to meet his once again, "That boy's idea of it is warped in itself."

Studying him for a moment through an unreadable expression, Kikyo tilted her head slightly to the side.

"And this type of thinking is familiar to you." She voiced her following theory to the air between them.

His gaze sharpened to her speculation, and the daiyoukai could only raise his chin before her.

"You seem as if you already hold the answers to the questions you present before me, woman." He asserted with telling reluctance, golden eyes fixed on her.

And Kikyo simply blinked to his bold claim, raising her head before him as well and suddenly feeling rather transparent.

"I assumed it had something to do with your late father, yes." She calmly answered, watching him closely.

Hearing that, Sesshomaru kept his intense staring.

And much to Kikyo's surprise, the daiyoukai began striding forward in her direction, sending his sole hand to the unusable sword at his side, pulling Tenseiga from the yellow-colored strap securing it safely in its place and holding the sheathed blade before them both while coming into a smooth stop right before the priestess, both of their forms veiled by the spotty light of the warm sun above.

"A blade which holds no power in battle." He reminded her dryly, golden eyes dropping to the item in his clawed grip, "A slight rather than a gift, and the reason I had even required to search for a substitute in the first place."

Her vision lowered to the sword as well, then shortly settled on the empty left sleeve of the man standing before her.

"In a single-minded way that ultimately only led you to lose instead of gain, huh." Kikyo concluded his point, understanding precisely the reason for his disagreement with Kohaku's resolution, now.

Sesshomaru said nothing as his gaze lifted from the blade to the woman's now close presence, observing her focused expression and the way the sun glistened on her long eyelashes. But he soon noticed a certain intent flashing behind her mahogany eyes, watching as Kikyo quietly raised a single fair hand upwards, slender fingers hovering over the hilt of Tenseiga for a moment, proceeding to slowly trace the purple-weaved binding surrounding it and unknowingly causing the daiyoukai's heart to miss a single beat.

"You have told me before not to seek logic behind it..." She recalled, attention still aimed downwards at her actions, "However, I now believe that a sword meant to save and protect is truly very fitting for who you are, Sesshomaru."

Clearing his mind, dark eyebrows only lowered into a frown at her absurd statement.

"Need I remind you, again, that power is the only thing which I seek?" He protested, exhaling deeply before her, "Protecting and saving has little value to I, Sesshomaru."

But Kikyo simply chuckled to his fairly predictable stance on the matter, lifting her calm gaze up to lock with his.

"You still treat it as weakness." She shook her head up at him.

Lips forming a thin line, Sesshomaru noted the undeniable answer she possessed to his conflict, the educated truth which she knew and was so invariably sure of.

And he patiently awaited the woman's following explanation, interest clear in his expression before her.

"For one who chases battle such as yourself, is it not a far more challenging experience this way?" She eventually reasoned, watching him closely as the hint of confusion crossed his stern features, prompting her to proceed with her view, "After all, you now need to calculate your moves with your charge in mind, thus developing your abilities in a way that could not ever be achieved by fighting selfishly for one's own sake."

Evaluating her unforeseen perspective for the longest time in complete silence, Sesshomaru never broke from her being, fixed in his place and lost in her pools of deep brown as the item held between them connected both of their beings together.

Was it really true that acquiring Tenseiga had indirectly made him stronger, already?

Could it be that his father's decision carried practical sense behind it, after all?

Lifting his head yet maintaining Kikyo's eye-contact, Sesshomaru suddenly felt the tension ease from his shoulders, the feral notions in his mind which roamed so loudly and violently before all settling down with eerie and immediate compliance next to the sole realization which shortly surfaced in his head;

Perhaps and even after all that happened... he was, in fact, right where he needed to be.

Sensing the blade suddenly pulse once under her touch, Kikyo blinked with alert and called back on her curious palm, mahogany gaze lowering to her fingers while those tingled with a strange feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

And as if now free from her unruly trance, she moved back from the captivating closeness of her companion, composing herself as she simply cleared her throat and turned on her heel, remembering the small errand she was tasked with and the two completely full water compartments still waiting patiently on the ground behind her. Without saying as much as a word, Kikyo lowered herself to both wooden containers, lifting them into her arms and rising up once more with a smooth motion.

"We should return." She steadily advised while stepping towards him, finding his gaze once again.

And Sesshomaru kept his unreadable silence to her suggestion, staring at her for another moment and eventually sliding Tenseiga back into his belt using a swift and decisive movement.

Then, he wordlessly sent his hand up once more towards the woman, long, clawed fingers grabbing one of the containers in her possession and relieving the priestess from half of the weight she was carrying.

* * *

The next several days passed without a sound, nor trace of Naraku in the air, somewhat alerting the suspicion of both Sesshomaru and Kikyo to their enemy's sudden, uncharacteristic silence. Yet, they chose to proceed with caution rather than remain static, gradually crossing through the land in their journey and soon entering the higher, chilly northern regions of the province spread evenly before them.

"Woah! What's that?" Rin suddenly called with interest, hopping down from the back of A-Un and closer to the edge of a river in order to take a closer look at the submerged remains of a large youkai, with Jaken shortly following in her steps, "Look at those huge bones!"

"Oh – This is..." The imp-demon began, evaluating the unmistakable and huge shell beneath him.

Both the daiyoukai and the priestess paused in their tracks, turning their heads over their shoulder to calmly inspect the occurrence unfolding behind them.

"It is a Meioju." Sesshomaru soon answered to the child's inquiry, placing his gaze once more to the distance.

"Meioju? What a huge shell." Rin expressed her amazement.

And Jaken only nodded with affirmation to the fact.

"It certainly is..." He confirmed, inching back in his stance.

However, before the green youkai could manage to further expand on the defeated beast's characteristics;

"Its armoured shell is said to be the one of the hardest of all youkai." Kohaku explained, stepping forward as well until he reached Rin's side, "It could be made and used as sturdy weapons and armour alike."

"Precisely." Jaken added, closing his eyes, "In the entire world, the one who could probably cut through that armor would have to be someone like Sesshomaru-sama."

"Cutting the shell isn't always necessary in order to kill a Meioju." The taijiya said, prompting the curious Rin to glance up at him, "It's enough to lure the body from its home and then cut through its open, vulnerable mouth with one swift strike before it manages to attack, but that requires near-perfect timing."

"Ohh..." The girl breathed to the information.

And Jaken only crossed his arms with annoyance.

"Fool!" He immediately scoffed and narrowed his yellow orbs up at the boy, "I have never heard of anyone who managed to slay a Meioju with such deadly precision! It is known to be impossibly fast whenever it chooses to attack out of its shell!"

However and much to the trio's surprise, another steady voice shortly participated in their discussion.

"It is achievable." Kikyo calmly determined over her shoulder, seizing their attention and watching the three of them for a single moment before turning to stare once more at the continuation for their path, "With two arrows."

Mouth forming a straight line, Jaken instinctively stepped backwards as both Rin and Kohaku's eyes widened with quiet amazement.

Yet something else soon caught the girl's attention the moment she lowered her gaze back to the stream.

"Ah, there's a missing piece in its shell." Rin detected.

"Oh?" Jaken returned his attention down to observe the dead youkai once again.

"Who do you think did this, Kohaku-kun?" The child raised her head to her human companion standing beside her.

However, the boy seemed as confused as she was, lifting a sole hand to grab at his own chin while pondering his answer.

"There are traces of burns from paper charms." Sesshomaru answered in his stead, resuming his movement and striding forward once again, "This was likely done by a human priest."

Observing him as he walked past her, Kikyo blinked to the yet another unexpected and correct deduction sourcing from someone like him.

And secretly impressed, she only released an amused breath to herself, following in his example and stepping after his distancing form with the rest of their group shortly doing the same, proceeding on their way in this endless journey to locate and defeat their shared and loathsome enemy, wherever that shall take them next.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I find it rather interesting that both in the chapter and the episode 'Kikyo's Lonely Journey', the demon which Kikyo killed by the river seems an awful lot like a Meioju; a small, interesting detail that I was more than happy to include in this story.

 _As always, I thank you for your wonderful feedback, my lovely readers! It never fails to brighten my days and keep my writer wheels spinning._


	35. Habits

**A/N:**

I've had some spare time, therefore here's an early chapter for you this month, my wonderful readers. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Kikyo-sama and Kohaku-kun are sure taking a while, aren't they?" Rin's words tinged with interest, and she turned her head once more to the direction in which both the priestess and the taijiya had disappeared to.

Chucking another piece of wood into the fire before him, Jaken followed in her example.

"Well, it is better this way." He determined, his attention once more shifted to the source of warmth before him and his hands soon rising to absorb its soothing heat, "The miko said that she had come up with a way to keep Kohaku's jewel fragment pure, thus potentially decreasing the chances of that despicable Naraku being able to work his way into the boy's mind again..."

Slumping her shoulders to the reminder, the girl hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"Rin wanted to come and see, but Kikyo-sama said that it's better if there were nobody else around." She explained, placing her gaze onto her green companion sitting before her, "Kikyo-sama probably needs to concentrate, huh?"

Jaken nodded with agreement to the theory, yellow orbs lifting to the girl.

"Like I said, it is better this way." He repeated and then shrugged, "At the very least, it means that woman is taking her job seriously."

Falling back into silence with that short exchange, they lowered their stares back to the cascading flames in front of them.

However, lead by a slightly different kind of curiosity, Jaken's eyes soon located his master sitting elegantly on a flat-faced rock not that far from them, vision intently fixed on the unknown distance and expression devoid of any hint as to what was currently going through his mind.

Then, he only raised his head upwards to observe the afternoon sky above him.

 _'The days have turned so cold lately...'_ The imp-demon evaluated, watching as the heavy clouds slowly drifted along the high wind, the already setting sun marking them with potent strokes of red and orange and only augmenting their colossal size, _'Almost as if something truly ominous is residing in the air...'_

"Jaken-sama?" Rin's hesitant voice pulled him back from his thoughts, causing him to drop his attention back to her.

And studying the quiet girl for a moment, confusion followed by a sudden realization soon found their way through his green features.

"What is it?" He asked dryly and leaned the back of his head to the rocky surface he was sitting against, already recognizing a certain unnamed issue that was bothering the girl's peace of mind.

And worried gaze soon found him once more as Rin merely breathed in deeply.

"Do you think... it could maybe help Kohaku-kun rethink giving away his life?" She asked, her once cheerful voice now plagued with heaviness.

The wind flowed through the tall grass covering the earth all around them, sending a gentle hum into the air which managed to fill the momentary silence and with that somewhat add to the weight of Rin's question.

And refraining from answering to that inquiry for another moment, Jaken only kept his tired stare on the girl.

"How should I know." He eventually dismissed, releasing a deep sigh and closing his eyes, "That brat Kohaku seems hellbent on his decision to avenge his family members, who knows if anything _could_ even change his mind at this point."

Hearing those unfortunate words, Rin's brown orbs found the fire, once more.

But a sudden, unforeseen low voice soon cut through the silence, making both the girl and the imp-demon turn in the direction of its source with surprise;

"You fully trust that boy, huh." Sesshomaru tested, his head turned over his shoulder and his golden gaze aimed at Rin, apparently keenly aware and listening closely to their conversation.

Wide-eyed, she blinked up at him.

Then, the girl simply nodded and averted her eyes once more, this time, to the grassy ground surrounding her bare feet.

"Rin knows Kohaku-kun will never want to do anything bad." She answered, her smile sad, "And Rin also feels that... maybe if he got stronger... he wouldn't want to die."

"Do not be foolish, Rin." Jaken sighed loudly and shook his head at her missing the point so casually, "That boy believes that the only way to atone for his previous weakness is by sacrificing his life now, does he not? Enhanced strength and protection from Naraku's control will hardly convince him otherwise on the matter."

Sesshomaru maintained his quiet gaze on her, studying the child in silence as her vision still aimed at the tall grass enveloping her legs.

"Rin just wants Kohaku-kun to be happy." She admitted, taking in a deep breath, "Because Kohaku-kun is Rin's dear friend."

Processing her words, the daiyoukai slightly raised his head in response.

And eventually, he turned away from the conversation, stern golden eyes once more settling on the far distance between the trees overgrown with moss, to the general, secluded area he knew both the priestess and the boy were currently occupying.

"The choice shall be his to make." Sesshomaru concluded the discussion simply.

* * *

The gentle sounds of freshwater gliding over smooth pebbles reflected through the space all around them, bouncing off the trees surrounding them from every side as if forming a protective, organic barrier and allowing both Kikyo and Kohaku to drift into comfortable silence. In stillness, they sat on a large rock positioned on the edge of the river, each of them lost in their own set of private thoughts as the afternoon skies above slowly but surely kept track of their limited time, with the density of clouds only assisting the darkness in its inevitable and ultimate conquest.

"Just a bit more and we shall be done for today, Kohaku." Kikyo calmly voiced into the air, fair hands spread and hovering over the boy's nape as he sat before her, his dark brown eyes aimed at the flow of water beneath him.

"Yes." He confirmed simply.

The priestess inhaled deeply to the familiar lack of hesitance in his compliance, mahogany orbs fixed on her current duty and the steady waves of holy spiritual aura emanating from her palm, resonating with the Shikon Jewel shard embedded at the back of his neck and clearing it from all source of potential evil.

Somehow, Kikyo found that the purifying act in itself had better results than she expected.

However, the notion of the eventual goal for which one of them was currently striving loomed heavily over her shoulder, never failing to elicit a feeling of both regret and sadness inside her.

Maintaining her silence for another moment, the woman ultimately released her deep breath into the already cold air before her.

"How are you progressing with your training?" The words found their way out of her mouth guided by a will of their own, making Kikyo tilt her head slightly to the side at her own sudden and unexpected need for a small talk.

And hearing that, Kohaku merely raised his head slightly with definite surprise.

"I'm doing well, Kikyo-sama." He responded, eyes still set forward and his expression unknown, "I'm very lucky to have Sesshomaru-sama as my master... I appreciate his will to help me become stronger, very much."

Kikyo allowed herself a moment to take in his words.

"I see." She breathed, her gaze lifting to attempt and evaluate his hidden features despite her position, "And are you feeling more capable this way?"

The boy fell into sudden silence to that inquiry.

"I'm feeling less like a burden, Kikyo-sama." He corrected, his voice suddenly weighted by the meaning behind his words.

And the priestess did not require to see his face in order to estimate the kind of expression he was wearing.

"If he deemed you a burden at all, Kohaku, Sesshomaru would have never accepted you as a companion." She steadily reasoned, recalling that one night in which the daiyoukai had witnessed her own incapacity; the biggest issue shadowing her cursed and imbalanced existence, and yet did not pay it any special mind, instead choosing to focus on who she was rather than the condition which she regrettably possessed.

But her logic failed to properly reach him, and Kohaku only raised his head once more, shoulders easing to a certain kind of quiet and unnamed realization within him.

"I appreciate your worry as well, Kikyo-sama." He said, voice now clear from any telling emotion, "But my resolve hasn't changed. This is only a good preparation to promise that I'm not a liability to the group in the meantime."

Lips forming a thin line to his keen judgement of her actions, Kikyo kept her studying quiet.

Regardless of what she could possibly tell him, this boy sitting in front of her seemed to have already locked both his mind and his will behind the thickest of doors, away from anyone's reach and potential ability to alter his thinking...

And taking all that into realistic consideration, the priestess had to wonder as quietly as she could, if only to herself;

Was there even a point in denying Midoriko's specific instructions and coming up with an alternate way to end Naraku's existence when Kohaku himself was so invariably fixed on his own resolve, this way?

 _"Do you intend to use his life, after all?"_

As if to force that thinking right out of her head, Sesshomaru's firm voice and testing words soon surfaced in her mind, rattling her being to the core and making Kikyo swallow harshly to the frightening realization which sunk deeply into her conscious;

It was so easy, so tempting, to relapse right back into old habits... into believing in a dangerous, extreme way of thinking that interfered with her ability to develop any sense of moderation and one which could grant her with a solution to her problems, but at a cost that was most likely heavier than truly required...

Was this not exactly what she was trying to avoid?

Was this not the precise challenge that she _wanted_ to overcome?

And just like that, Kikyo suddenly found herself arriving at a different conclusion on the matter, an idea that she had not considered before;

Kohaku is tormented by the heavy guilt which he was currently carrying.

By purifying his Shikon Jewel fragment and making sure that Naraku would not be able to seize control of the boy's mind ever again, she was also inevitably cleansing his soul, healing his being along with his tainted spirit.

And that, perhaps, could potentially be enough to ultimately restore both the boy's faith and will to live, once more.

Eyes flashing with quiet intent, Kikyo anchored into her new plan.

But realizing that she was unquestionably choosing to place her momentous bets on something as fragile and baseless as hope this time, the priestess couldn't help but simply let out a quiet, amused breath to herself.

 _'Only the lengthy company of my current group members could have influenced me enough to evoke something that I was certain I had already carefully discarded, huh...'_ She mused, analysing her own decisions.

And still, something inside her was also just as sure that at the very least, it was all definitely worth a try.

* * *

Night engulfed the land with fairly expected ease, carrying with it a scent of a distant storm steadily approaching their area, the subtle hint of an odd reading masked well throughout the dense air prompting both Sesshomaru and Kikyo to remain alert, monitoring its movement carefully from afar and unbeknownst to most of their other companions.

However, the more time passed, the stronger the calling proved, and eventually the signals emanating from somewhere not even that far from their current position were undeniable, exposing not only Moryomaru's whereabouts but also Naraku's putrid and undeniable existence to them.

"Kikyo-sama, this feeling..." Kohaku approached the priestess standing outside of the campsite's boundaries, prompting her to turn her head halfway over her shoulder in response, meeting his troubled gaze.

Golden eyes flickered to their exchange, and Sesshomaru soon strode in their direction until he reached Kikyo's side, coming into an even stop next to her.

"The worm has finally made his move, huh." He determined, head raised upwards and vision narrowing to the mixed reading.

The night wind picked up through their area, cold prickling their faces and swaying through their grabs and hair, only further verifying the relevancy of the various scents and causing both Kikyo and Sesshomaru to cross their calm gazes together.

With that, their wordless, mutual decision was finally formed.

"Kohaku." Kikyo addressed firmly, turning her head to the boy and eyeing him for a moment in silence before resuming her order, "I want you to remain here."

Confusion immediately crossed his freckled features to her unexpected words, and the boy took an impulsive step forward as dark eyebrows lowered into a frown.

"But, Kikyo-sama..." He uttered, voice hesitant, "I have to –"

"You must stay." She cut him before he managed to voice his full disagreement, her expression composed to cold perfection before him, "That is the end of this discussion."

Hands clenched into tight fists at each of his sides as Kohaku's gaze lowered to the grassy earth beneath him, a single drop of sweat running down his temple and his features clear with silent frustration to her so easily revoking his will.

And watching his quiet turmoil like that for another long moment, Kikyo eventually released a deep breath, the harshness in her expression easing ever so slightly.

"I want to ensure Rin's safety, Kohaku." She explained down to him, causing the boy to blink with acknowledgement.

But her reason was still not enough to fully convince him.

"Then... how am I ever going to contribute this way, Kikyo-sama?" He asked with sadness, swallowing harshly.

In stillness, Kikyo resumed back into laboured silence to that honest wondering, the truth behind her current path of thinking rendering her words very limited as a result, and the more she refrained from answering, the heavier the atmosphere between them became, causing even Rin and Jaken to eventually notice what was currently unfolding around them and soon curiously step closer to the trio.

However, before the priestess could finally respond with words sufficient enough to calm Kohaku's troubled mind;

"We have not finished our training yet, Kohaku." Sesshomaru's inflexible assertion suddenly cut into the mutual silence, making the boy raise his head to the inu-daiyoukai, dark brown eyes wide with surprise, "Until I decide you are fully prepared for battle, you will stay put and refrain from engaging in any sort of impulsive behavior."

The taijiya fell silent to his words, jaw clenching to the intensity in Sesshomaru's sharp gaze, pinning him down with a directive so strict it sent a chill down his spine.

Yet despite that, he still remained quiet with passive reluctance.

"Why, you disrespectful child!" Jaken soon reprimanded with annoyance, "Confirm Sesshomaru-sama's command at once!"

And sighing heavily before them all, the boy simply lowered himself on one knee in front of both Sesshomaru and Kikyo, head hanged low with acceptance, at long last.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, Kikyo-sama." He confirmed, removing any emotion which still roamed within him from his voice.

Neither soul present said anything for the longest time as the distant sounds of wild animals camouflaged in the depths of the forest circling their clearing reached their space and soon took over their lengthy silence.

And Kikyo merely sustained her unreadable features to the gesture.

The following, unpredictable words which were next released into the air, however, were enough to sent her eyebrows rising with surprise.

"Protecting your companions is a test of strength in itself." Sesshomaru steadily told the boy, making Kikyo glance up to him and notice his reluctant stare was already placed on her, soon shifting down in the taijiya's direction, "Make sure to remember that."

The priestess kept her amused gaze up at her unexpected companion as a small hint of a smile inevitably crept through her expression.

And Kikyo simply turned on her heel, a single fair hand rising upwards to perform the seal calling upon her Shinidamachu, concentrating on her current task for another moment before the long, eel-like creatures answered to her command, gliding elegantly through the air with their already forgotten and haunting whisper once more sending through the space above their heads.

With that, both the daiyoukai and the priestess shortly departed from the area each by their own means of private transportation, ascending to the obscured night sky and leaving the campsite and its residents behind for an undescribed portion of time.

* * *

Dark-clad feet met with the gravel ground beneath them as Sesshomaru gracefully landed on the outskirts of a certain human village, the scents emerging from its depths undeniable and triggering his gag reflex for various reasons combined as if specifically designed to spark sheer disgust deep within him.

Composing himself to cold perfection, however, he simply turned his head over his left shoulder, golden eyes locating Kikyo stepping closer to his side and immediately focusing on her fair features.

And the distinct way her mahogany orbs shone under the subdued light of the crescent moon above was enough to add to his secret displeasure.

 _'Inuyasha...'_ Kikyo raised her head slightly to the familiar sensation of the half-demon's unique aura emanating from inside the village, undeniable and fierce beyond the wooden structures scattered before her, his existence apparently being the final station of their current hunt.

But she only breathed deeply to the knowledge, quickly ridding both her heart and mind from any type of dangerous sentiment, altogether.

Lifting her eyes to Sesshomaru, Kikyo wore a look of cold intent on her face, nodding once as a silent agreement to her newly steeled focus.

Then, they both resumed their movement and stepped inside the village's boundaries, steadily making their way towards the potent and undeniable scent of Naraku in the area, along with a large beast of some kind, a powerful youkai that seemed to possess the feature merged within it for reasons still left unclear.

"Naraku's offspring, Moryomaru, seems to have somehow wormed his way into this youkai's body which is currently destroying this village." Kikyo determined, stern gaze still aimed forward.

Processing her words, Sesshomaru fixed his attention at the large amount of youki swirling in the sky above, luring them further inside the array of now broken wooden huts, wildfires eating at the tops of the structures and screams of battle heard in the not-so-far distance.

"Simply another cowardly ploy." He surmised back with indifference, golden eyes narrowing, "No different than his master's usual, pitiful acts of enticement."

"Yes, however..." The priestess continued, "For what reason does he need to possess this nameless youkai?"

Sesshomaru found her being from the corner of his eye, studying the woman's profile for another moment before setting his attention once more to their approaching destination.

"Whatever the vermin's plan is, we shall quickly put an end to it." He concluded.

And soon enough, they reached beyond the final residue of houses positioned before them and blocking their view, the grand middle of the village completely pummelled to the ground by the ongoing battle between the shelled monster above and none other than Inuyasha himself, the latter standing in the center of the field and appearing as full of intent as one can be, holding the sheathed Tessaiga in his hands while yelling something unintelligible up to his floating enemy.

"A meioju..." She breathed, eyebrows lowering into a frown at the odd coincidence.

Quickly assessing the situation now presented in front of her, Kikyo's gaze travelled the open space, locating Inuyasha's group members standing idly and watching the confrontation, along with an unrecognized youkai monitoring the occurrence from the side-lines, near the obscuring safety of a large tree;

One which neither of the group had seemed to notice, and that was unquestionably exuding Naraku's stench.

And needing no more than that single fact to drive his next actions, Sesshomaru immediately charged forward, using his unparalleled speed to land behind Naraku's agent and quickly send his sole clawed hand into the air, releasing a deadly attack in his direction.

But the unknown being managed to dodge the strike at the very last moment, jumping away from the source of current danger and descending safely on top of a higher, wooden structure.

Using the shifted attention followed by the large tree Sesshomaru had just severed, Kikyo nocked a single arrow to her ceremonial bow, taking a few steps forward and aiming it towards their agile enemy. She released a small breath, closing one eye shut and forming herself into perfect form as she aimed her attack with deadly precision, shortly releasing the holy arrow at him.

Brilliant spiritual energy shot through the air above their heads, lighting up the entire area like a fallen star as it hurriedly crossed the wide space and crashed into the edge of the elevated hut Naraku's servant was occupying, effortlessly blowing it up in the process and causing all eyes to shift to her spot, next.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called, his eyes going wide to her sudden presence and he immediately whipped his head to the other existence which interrupted his current fight, "And Sesshomaru, huh?!"

Now floating in the air and awaiting the smoke to clear and dust in the air to settle, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's yells completely.

Then, his frown only deepened into a scowl.

"Well, damn!" Naraku's offspring called from the roof of another wooden structure as several drops of sweat slid down his face, his eyes darting to Kikyo as she silently approached his location, "Do you people always try to kill someone so suddenly?"

"We could smell the scent of Naraku from you, that is all the reason we need." Sesshomaru answered dryly, presenting him with a bored expression.

But hearing that, the man simply wore an amused smile on his features.

Then, he jumped once more into the dense air, this time, landing closer to Kikyo.

"Heh... Sesshomaru and Kikyo, huh? I've heard a lot about you two." He put the pieces together, voicing his growing interest before them while positioning himself in a way that could grant him with both a clear view and a safe enough distance altogether, "My name is Byakuya; Byakuya of Illusions. it's a pleasure."

Calmly, the priestess placed another arrow into her bow, aiming her next attack up at his direction.

"What is Moryomaru planning? Speak." She demanded, mahogany eyes fierce.

But the sly smile never left the dark-haired man's face for even a moment, instead, he merely leaned forward to take a better look at the woman standing below him.

"Hmm... I can see why Naraku's so obsessed with you." He chuckled and raised his chin before her.

Hearing that, Sesshomaru reached for the hilt of Tokijin, drawing it out and lifting the large blade before him.

"Start talking." He hissed, form stiff and golden eyes glaring daggers.

Turning to him, however, Byakuya quickly raised both of his empty palms to the air.

"Hey now, I'd like to know what Moryomaru's planning, too." He admitted, casually sliding both of his arms into the wide sleeves of his garbs as way to diffuse the tension and prove his disinterest in fighting to them.

And with that odd and unpredictable fraction of knowledge reaching their ears, both the daiyoukai and the priestess exchanged looks for a single moment, then shifted their notice to the battle currently unfolding behind them, weapons slowly lowering from their intense exchange.

The two of them silently observed as Inuyasha fought against the meioju youkai bearing Moryomaru's scent, his hits rendered useless one after the other next to the impenetrable shell protecting his opponent's body. Left with no other choice, Inuyasha eventually summoned one of the unique powers he had managed to enhance his blade with, and once they witnessed the half-demon's sword engulfed with a brilliant, diamond-like surface, both of their visions narrowed as a new theory soared into their thought process.

With no time to waste, Inuyasha released his attack up at his enemy, sending countless diamond spears towards his opponent's being. However, the shell of the meioju was strong enough to effortlessly repel the strike, and every single one of his shards was propelled backwards, hurled at its source and nearly skewering the startled half-demon in the process.

Kikyo tensed on instinct to the frightening sight, swallowing harshly while the grip on her bow tightened.

Sesshomaru, however, was slightly more bothered by her subtle reaction as he studied the woman's momentary shift in body language from the corner of his eye.

Then, he simply inhaled the cold air deeply.

But the confirmation to their shared theory soon rang far louder in their minds than any other notion, and mahogany eventually met with gold once more as they silently confided in each other to the occurrence.

"Heh, remarkable." Naraku's offspring said with interest, "I've heard the meioju's shell is the hardest of all youkai and it really is true, isn't it..."

Ignoring him, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo remained sternly focused on the fight happening before them.

However, this fact hardly deterred the secret porpuse behind Byakuya's sudden small-talk;

"I have to admit, though, the two of you teaming up is truly far more interesting..."

A single eyebrow rose with irritation to his words, but Kikyo still did not bother to face him, prompting Naraku's offspring to continue testing the limit of their patience.

"...Considering the fact that you were once Inuyasha's woman, I mean."

With that, a deadly golden glare immediately sent over Sesshomaru's left shoulder to burn into the man standing on the rooftop behind him, threatening to destroy him all by itself.

But fully-aware of the likely intention behind that remark, Kikyo only turned in her companion's direction, shaking her head once at him.

"You can cease with your obvious attempts of provocation." The priestess addressed into the air, her words obvious as to whom they were directed to despite her stern vision remaining placed forward, "They will not work, this time."

But Byakuya simply broke into an amused chuckle in response.

"Provocation? No, no... merely genuine interest, you see." He nonchalantly corrected, voice laced with craftiness while his coloured lips still stretched into a wide smile, "Traveling now with the elder brother whom the half-demon despises so much... that must be very awkward, right?"

His loaded inquiry was left to hover in the space above their heads with none to answer it.

And just then, as if to specifically support his endeavour at that moment, the three of them witnessed the meioju pull back into its shell and deliver its long-ranged attack down at Inuyasha and his group members, several bolts of powerful jyaki crashing into the ground and used as a mere distraction to allow the beast a clear path in its attempt of smashing his enemy, altogether.

"He isn't doing so well, huh..." Byakuya commented, deliberately adding to the already tense atmosphere, "At this rate, the meioju might actually kill Inuyasha."

Hearing that, Kikyo turned on her heel with a swift motion, composed to cold perfection as she lifted her still nocked arrow up at Naraku's offspring and released her strike with frightening speed, the hit cutting through the air like a knife and successfully tearing through Byakuya's body.

But the pieces of his being soon dissipated into a blue flame, undeniably escaping death at the last second and leaving only a single, floating flower behind.

"Come now, I was only voicing my observations." His playful words echoed from somewhere unclear above both her and Sesshomaru, and once the smoke cleared, the dark-haired man appeared standing unscathed on a different rooftop, this time, positioned to their left, "There is no one to help the poor half-demon, after all."

"I suggest you worry about yourself, scum." Sesshomaru steadily hissed, cold golden eyes monitoring his being closely.

 _'It seems we cannot truly harm this individual...'_ Kikyo concluded with annoyance to herself, taking in a deep breath.

And precisely because of that, the daiyoukai's warning held little effect.

"Oh, but my concern for him is fairly justified." Byakuya answered, his hands once again reaching inside his sleeves for leisure comfort, "Since I'm not the one who was _abandoned_ , you see."

Mahogany orbs narrowed to his choice of words as a feeling of heaviness washed over Kikyo's being, sourcing from her chest and eating through her limbs without her control. Stiff in her spot, slender fingers clenched into a tight fist, her mind stumbling into silent and unbearable discomfort to the concept.

She already knew that the last thing she possibly needed and especially then, was to accept this man's poisonous words into her head...

Yet, somehow and beyond her control, Kikyo couldn't help sense the meaning behind his claim resonating deep within her, seeping through open wounds that were still left unhealed, vulnerable and unfortunately so easy to access.

She did not abandon Inuyasha... she could never do something like that.

Her current lack of intervention was entirely understandable;

Sesshomaru is her companion.

She gave him her word.

Her attention shifted to the battlefield in front of her, watching as Inuyasha barely held his ground against his formidable foe now, struggling to even utilize a different set of new powers as those somehow turned on their wielder mid-attack, scorching his being while appearing too unbalanced and dangerous to operate, ultimately forcing him to switch back into his previous ability.

Noticing the woman's subdued change in mannerism with keen interest, Byakuya's line of vision moved to study the inu-daiyoukai, who was invariably fixed on her being, as well.

Then, Naraku's offspring simply released an amused, satisfied breath to the air before him.

And his eyes found the grand occurence yet again, watching as the meioju prepared for its final strike and pulled into its shell once more. With another array of energy bolts hurled into the ground below, he soon charged down with deadly speed, intending to pummel the half-demon with ease.

But against every prediction, the meioju suddenly exposed its vulnerable body to his enemy, taunting Inuyasha and daring him to send his diamond spears once more up at his direction.

The half-demon complied gladly, and his attack pierced through the flesh of the meioju, surprising everyone present in the area, all except for the human monk, who immediately darted forward to frantically shove Inuyasha out of the way, directing his kazaana up at the skewered demon now floating limply above them only for the seemingly dead beast to successfully avoid the sucking gust of wind and flee into the safety of the darkened sky.

"So, that was Moryomaru's plan all along, huh." Byakuya nodded and then found Kikyo's being once more, taking enjoyment in the look of worry and various conflicting emotions now so evident in her previously stoic and unreadable features, "He now managed to acquire Inuyasha's strongest attack."

"Not for long." Sesshomaru snarled, his moko-moko extending far beneath him as he quickly prepared for immediate chase.

But Byakuya only lowered his head with intent, the confident smile never leaving his features.

With no time or additional words to spare, Naraku's offspring dove at the unsuspecting Kikyo standing beneath him, clawed hand on the ready to rip through her existence with little effort.

But against his best calculations, the woman quickly regained her composure as her trained mind swiftly read through his expected attack, and she pulled out a single arrow from her quiver while aiming it straight at his head faster than he could even notice.

Just before she managed to release her deadly strike, however, Byakuya's entire being was viciously torn in half right before her very eyes, silver filling her vision and causing confusion to immediately cross her fair features to the sight of Sesshomaru landing gracefully before her, his scowl deep with pure anger.

Taking a single step backwards, Kikyo distanced herself from him in order to wrap her thoughts around what had just happened.

"Oh, please don't be mad." Byakuya's calm voice rang once more through the open space, yet his presence did not reappear before them, this time, "It's my job."

And with that accomplished act of distraction, the scent of both Moryomaru and Naraku was gone.

"Why did you do that?" Kikyo immediately inquired, lowering her bow back to her side as her eyes bore into her companion, "It was nothing but an obvious method to allow Moryomaru's clean escape, Sesshomaru."

The daiyoukai turned fully in the direction of the priestess, golden orbs fixed down at her and he only took a single, calm step closer before answering to her intense gaze.

"It matters little." Was all he said, his voice low.

Her eyes widened to his nonchalant answer, and Kikyo mirrored his actions, stepping forward as well, closer to his being.

"I am not in need of protection, Sesshomaru." She firmly told him, annoyance hinted in the way her gaze sharpened up at him, "There is no need for you to fight my battles for me."

Now towering over her form, Sesshomaru stared down at the woman through a poised expression, simply lifting his chin before her.

However, before he even managed to reply to that even-tempered and yet peerlessly strong assertion;

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called, running towards them both and interrupting their charged exchange.

Broken from her thoughts, her eyes left Sesshomaru to evaluate the half-demon's battered being quickly landing before her.

And stern, fair features eased with relief and worry altogether.

"Inuyasha..." She uttered his name throughout a breath dragging far after the words had left her lips, "You're safe."

The rest of his companions followed shortly, reaching their location and coming into a calculated, full stop slightly behind the half-demon, all looks fixed on both the daiyoukai and the priestess, some of them undeniably relieved that a certain young taijiya was not forced to attend the specific occasion.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha claimed, raising his burned hand to wipe away the blood still staining his face from his own strike reflecting back at him, "What about you? I saw that damn fuckin' Byakuya tryin' to kill you."

Kikyo shook her head, exhaling deeply.

"It was of no real issue." She stately promised him, her voice still carrying traces of impatience in it, "More importantly, we must try to locate Moryomaru's whereabouts, now."

"That is correct." Miroku stepped forward, dark eyebrows lowered with intent, "We must not waste any time here, Inuyasha."

The half-demon clicked his tongue with irritation to his companion's unnecessary subtle clue weaved carefully into his advice, and he simply turned on his heel, facing away from the priestess.

"I'll be okay, so make sure you stay safe too, Kikyo." Inuyasha said, both of his hands clenching into tight fists, "We got no clue what that bastard Moryomaru's plannin' now."

"He shall use the attack you so gladly presented to him, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru soon interrupted, words as sharp as a blade and causing his half-brother to tense, "That much you can expect."

Inuyasha turned his head over his shoulder to glare up at him in response, but his rage surprisingly simmered down, and instead of lashing out at Sesshomaru in his usual fashion, he only turned away and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah... I fucked up, alright?" He reluctantly spat, his shoulders dropping to the bitter realization, "So knowing that, be fuckin' careful, ya understand me?"

Blinking to his surprising self-reflection of his own mistake, Kikyo stared at him as he soon resumed his movement and stepped away from the scene, preparing for chase along with all of his teammates.

Then, the priestess raised her eyes to Sesshomaru, mahogany once again colliding with his molten gold.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence like that, the words still left unsaid charging their quiet exchange again with little effort as those somehow fixed them in their place, in that specific instant, in that odd notion which still remained unravelled and unsolved from before.

But gazing into Sesshomaru's patient pools of gold through a now calm expression, Kikyo only released a small breath, feeling her previous discomfort lessen significantly as she simply resolved to shove her mild confusion aside, for now.

And once the daiyoukai could decipher the waves of her spiritual aura enough to know the woman had finally composed her mind as he knew she eventually would, his expression eased with an undeniable indication of quiet solace, relief washing over him to her mutual, true understanding of the larger issue at hand, here.

"Let us give chase." Sesshomaru told her, head lowered while preserving her keen eye-contact with his newly set purpose.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Can you sense it? The angst is approaching. ^_^


	36. Priorities

**A/N:**

Angst warning. ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

Darkness rolled like a thick blanket with the chill of late night biting harshly into her features as Kikyo's straw sandals met with the rocky ground beneath them, and she quickly signalled her serpent helpers away to grant both Sesshomaru and her with enough silence to assess their surroundings after a faint reading of their enemy had released into the air, carelessly or not, luring them to the side of a high mountain. Expressions stern and senses heightened, their eyes inspected all around them through the obscurity of low clouds descending upon the tall landform as they listened closely to their environment for any hints regarding their shared target, yet only the rumbling of thunder echoed through the endless skies above their heads, further adding to the tense atmosphere.

But the sudden inactivity did not deter their sharp instincts, and soon enough, the earth began to shake under their feet as a surge of deadly shouki emerged from the undeciphered top of the mountain, causing their attention to immediately shift in its direction.

Forms tense, they stepped back to further study their current threat, weapons drawn and ready in their hands.

"So... you have followed me here, Sesshomaru, Kikyo..." A familiar voice slithered through the darkness, the new mangled form of Naraku's offspring striding from the foggy haze before them, "But it is too late now, as my transformation is already complete."

Ignoring his words, both the daiyoukai and the priestess moved in opposite directions to the creature, closing in on their prey from each side while maintaining a safe enough distance.

Then, their calculated gazes found each other, nodding once in shared understanding to their next course of actions.

"How nice, you think you could operate together in order to defeat me..." Moryomaru mocked as his right arm morphed into a bouquet of diamond spears, the same attack he had managed to steal and absorb so efficiently from the half-demon.

And seeing the confirmation to their previous theory, a deep scowl soon covered their expressions.

"The only thing you have achieved with your transformation is to make yourself uglier, Moryomaru." Sesshomaru commented dryly, golden eyes narrowing at his enemy.

"Heh... you and I have fought once before, I recall." Naraku's offspring said, head lowering with intent, "However, this time will be different."

Hearing that, Sesshomaru simply raised tokijin in front of him.

"We shall see."

Barely even finishing his own disinterested answer, the daiyoukai quickly swung his sword and hurled a powerful attack at his opponent, only for the latter to lower himself into a defensive position, using his newly-acquired armor to diffuse the strength of the strike and absorb it instead with little effort.

Then, Moryomaru quickly released another deadly wave of shoki to spread through the ground before him.

Acting immediately, Kikyo shot her holy arrow at the dangerous substance, her spiritual energy overriding the attack on impact and cleansing the air from any disturbances, making the armoured creature whip his head with annoyance towards her being.

Sesshomaru, however, quickly made use of the successful distraction as he once again sent another strike to clash against his being, calculating more force into the hit.

Yet even in that unsuspecting state, the strong shell of the meioju Moryomaru had absorbed still proved impossibly sturdy, rendering his powerful maneuverer entirely useless against it.

"Not even a scratch." Moryomaru taunted, chuckling as the smug grin crept further through his face.

Just then, various readings of different energies caught up to their location, and soon Inuyasha and his group landed not far from where they stood, their expressions ranging from pure surprise to deep worry.

And without even noticing it herself, Kikyo's mahogany eyes found Inuyasha's battered being once more, the heavy feeling from earlier growing stronger with each new step he had made towards both her and Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo!" The half-demon called, running to her side with Tessaiga already drawn and ready, "Get behind me, I'll handle this!"

Surprised, the priestess only raised her head slightly.

"I am fine, Inuyasha." Kikyo retorted and calmly stepped past him, "Worry over yourself and your group members."

She heard him click his tongue behind her.

"I let this fuckin' bastard absorb my attack like an idiot, Kikyo!" He yelled, reaching his free hand to grab her wrist as long fingers wrapped around her false flesh, "I can't let ya get hurt by that!"

Much to their combined surprise, Sesshomaru suddenly landed before them, his tokijin clashing against Inuyasha's Tessaiga with fearsome intent, forcing the half-demon to let go of the woman and step backwards against the sheer force of his unexpected opponent.

"You have heard her, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed with irritation, only continuing with his strides to further distance the unnecessary being from the spot, "I suggest you remain where you belong."

Taking advantage of his enemies' distraction this time, Moryomaru immediately launched several diamond spears at their direction, causing Sesshomaru to swiftly turn on his heel and step before Kikyo, hurling another strong attack in return as his power overcame the sharp blades and disintegrated the sudden threat at nearly the last moment.

The air filled with sparkling remains of shredded diamonds while those descended upon the area like rainfall, and Sesshomaru simply turned his head halfway back to lock his steady gaze with Kikyo's, making sure of her safety.

Then, he shifted his attention once more towards his target.

Inhaling sharply to the occurrence, Kikyo straightened with poise.

"Inuyasha." She called firmly, keeping her vision forward, "You are injured yourself, I believe it is best for you to assume a defensive position, this time."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, processing her words in silence for a moment.

But instead of following obediently with both her suggestion and the daiyoukai's threat, he only reclaimed his lost distance, stepping forward until he once more reached where she stood.

"I can't do that, Kikyo." He asserted while keeping his stern gaze up at their shared enemy, "I won't leave ya to fight in this without me."

Mahogany eyes widened as Inuyasha charged forward, waving his sword and sending his attack up to clash against Moryomaru's hardened armour.

But the priestess' thoughts were as if wiped completely blank at that moment, vision blurring as she set her gaze onto the red of his form before her, feeling the burden spread through her limbs like molten lead pouring inside, flooding both her body and mind to the brim altogether.

 _"I am not the one who was abandoned, you see."_

Byakuya's words tore into her conscious uninvited, and Kikyo could only swallow harshly to the realization she had been ignoring since before, now ringing in her head far too loud and clear for comfort.

Fair fingers clenched tightly around her longbow as her shoulders tensed with silent resolve, and she stepped around her silent companion, closer to the half-demon who was now jumping to avoid Moryomaru's close range attacks, barely managing to avoid them due to his hindered state.

Then, the priestess simply nocked a single arrow with cold, deadly precision, shooting at the extended limbs of her enemy and successfully tearing through his body, saving Inuyasha from a sharp tentacle that would have most likely wounded him further.

Narrowing his eyes to her actions, Sesshomaru's gaze followed after the woman for an extended moment.

And when she chose not to turn her head back and address his obvious silent wondering, the daiyoukai simply breathed in deeply and averted his attention back to the unholy creation towering before him, jaw clenching with annoyance as his mokomoko enveloped his feet, lifting him into the air while granting him with equal height to the one of his enemy.

"I don't give a damn if you don't move, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called through a low tone, flying over to position himself behind his half-brother, "You are asking to be ripped to pieces along with this scum."

With no further words, he sent another terrifyingly strong surge of energy towards Moryomaru, the attack pulverizing through the ground below and nearly annihilating the startled Inuyasha as well, who managed to avoid the strike at the last second.

And just like before, the blast met against the dark armour in a vicious struggle of powers.

"Truly, the grudge between you brothers runs deep." Moryomaru said, his beady eyes exchanging between both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha while his grin only widened with further amusement, "And especially now, considering the latest developments, huh..."

As soon as the venomous words left his mouth, Naraku's offspring extended his diamond-covered limbs once again to snake through the entire area, missing both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha by a hair in his sudden attempt of absorption.

But his target was hardly just the two brothers.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled in panic, jumping to shield the priestess from the upcoming attack sent in her direction, only for one of the spears to cut through his arm, adding another wound to his body.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed with horror, worry clear in her expression as she watched him drop on one knee before her in response to the sharp pain.

Tearing his gaze away from the occurrence, Sesshomaru's frown turned into a deep scowl once he settled his attention back on the being standing before him.

"I have had enough of your existence, vermin." He snarled.

"Heh, I bet you have." Moryomaru countered with still evident amusement, line of vision studying right through him, "Not being able to do anything with your current abilities must be frustrating, Sesshomaru. I have told you this will be nothing like last time, after all."

The daiyoukai kept quiet as Naraku's offspring only continued with his words;

"No one can break though this armoured shell of mine, and no one could have prevented me from absorbing it, either... especially not that worthless woman who dared to betray me."

Hearing that, all eyes widened with realization of the person to which Moryomaru was reffering.

"What the fuck did'ya say...?" Inuyasha called, staggering to stand as Kagome quickly ran to his side, enveloping her arms around one of his own and propping him back up using her balance.

And seeing the fragile girl before her supporting the half-demon so closely even at the grave danger of the battlefield, Kikyo only released a quiet breath and stepped away from their spot to instead approach closer to their mutual enemy.

But once her eyes located her silent companion, Kikyo noticed something had undeniably changed about him.

Chuckling to Inuyasha's reaction, Moryomaru only kept with his gleeful taunting.

"That woman dared to betray Naraku, dared to betray me, told you of the location of the heart and even went as far as to give you the crystal to locate it, only to die a miserable death. Truly, what an utter fool she was."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha immediately shouted with pure anger, lifting his Tessaiga up while stepping forward.

Kikyo's keen eyes remained on Sesshomaru, eyebrows lowering along with her silent reading of his spiked youki, coiling all around him.

And clenching her hands into tight fists, she could only watch with both worry and sadness as a blast of sheer, unfiltered and deadly demonic energy shot at Naraku's offspring, so strong that it successfully broke through his seemingly impenetrable armour and propelled him backwards, struggling to stand.

Faster than he could even process what had just happened, Sesshomaru already launched himself towards him with frightening speed, stabbing the densest part of Moryomaru's armor with clear intention of breaching through both his being and the heart of Naraku altogether.

However, even with half of his face shattered to pieces, Moryomaru still remained calm and smiling in the face of the sudden, close danger.

"You act as if you disagree with my words, Sesshomaru, but I suggest you heed them, instead..." He almost whispered, watching the daiyoukai closely, "...Because the same shall eventually happen to everyone around you."

The sudden loud crackle of a shattering blade cut through the space all around them as tokijin broke in half under the pressure of the force, leaving the stunned daiyoukai with no weapon and causing all eyes to widen with alert.

 _'Get out of there! Quickly!'_ Kikyo's lips parted with disbelief as the breath hitched in her throat to the sight.

But even Sesshomaru's speed proved incapable of escaping the swerving threat which quickly closed in on him from every side due to his close proximity.

Acting immediately, Kikyo readied her bow and arrow in Moryomaru's direction, shooting her attack at one of the tentacles and successfully hindering its movement for a moment. But Naraku's offspring was clever enough to plan ahead for an instance precisely such as this, and the next group of diamond shards was sent flying at none other than the barely standing Inuyasha, located not far behind her.

"Inuyasha!" The priestess called to him, making him wrap one arm around Kagome's waist and jump away from the spot back to safety.

Unfortunately, that single moment of hesitation was enough for a terrible feeling of dread to strike at Kikyo's very core, causing the priestess to once more shift in the direction of both Sesshomaru and Moryomaru.

And icy chills ran through her entire body as her vision went wide to the sight of a large spear driving through the inu daiyoukai's chest, his injured form completely captured by the deadly limbs of his enemy, right before her very eyes.

"Damn it! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, gathering the last bit of strength in him to jump right back into the battle, forcing Tessaiga to cover with dragon scales as both of his hands clenched onto the hilt of his blade.

But once he neared the silent priestess, surprise conquered his face with little effort.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha addressed the stilled woman in confusion.

Broken from her temporary shock, Kikyo immediately lifted her arm up, using the sleeve of her burgundy kosode to wipe her misty eyes and clear her tormented mind back into order, inhaling sharply as she silently nocked another arrow into her longbow and aimed it up, releasing the strike at the exact place where she knew the Shikon Jewel shard was imbedded.

Then, she turned to the half-demon standing beside her, unable to conceal her alarmed expression from him.

"Slay him, Inuyasha! _Please hurry!_ " She begged.

Clenching his jaw to the unfiltered sight of the woman before him, Inuyasha only cleared his throat and focused his stern attention once more on their enemy, jumping forward and hacking his blade deep into the already cracked armour of Moryomaru.

And once Naraku's offspring was too distracted with resisting the half-demon's attack, a sudden light began shining from the inside of Sesshomaru's current whereabouts, the diamond spears surrounding his form slowly opening to reveal the irritated daiyoukai struggling in their grip with the help of none other than Tenseiga, his second sword.

Nearly forgetting how to breathe, Kikyo hurriedly aimed another arrow towards Moryomaru.

Yet, once her opponent noticed her intentions, he strangely let go of his deadly grasp, then released another surge of shoki to eat through the ground, making her step back and allowing himself with a chance to escape the scene.

As if under a spell, the world suddenly dulled around her as mahogany eyes locked onto her still standing companion, observing as despite his state, Sesshomaru still lifted himself back to his feet with elegance, his vision lowering down to his shattered sword etched into the rocky ground not that far from him.

Then, across the broken earth and steaming remains of lethal shoki still plaguing the air, their charged gazes collided for a swift moment before his golden orbs eventually broke from Kikyo's being to stare at an unfocused spot, somewhere far away. Without sparing a single word like that, Sesshomaru only extended his mokomoko below him one last time, flying away and disappearing into the dark skies now painted with the earliest strokes of dawn.

The heavy silence reigned through the air as Kikyo's shoulders eased ever so slightly, and she made sure to rid her face from any semblance of emotion in advance of turning around to face Inuyasha and his group members, watching as he stood in his place, covered with wounds from head to toe with Kagome closely beside him.

And soon she noticed every single set of eyes was now aimed at her.

"Go to him, Kikyo. Right now, that asshole needs ya."

Inuyasha's reluctant instruction broke through the deafening quiet, as if reading her mind regarding her current inner turmoil about him.

And as much as she wanted to voice out her thoughts before him, say something, anything regarding the entire occurrence and all that had happened...

At that specific moment, Kikyo found that she couldn't form any proper words, at all.

Despite that, however, the half-demon only took another step forward before her, harsh expression that once carried so much animosity in it was now so soft and understanding, capable of seeing right through her.

"I'll be fine, alright?" Inuyasha insisted, nodding once before her, "I got someone to take care of me."

Hearing that, Kikyo glanced over to Kagome behind him, who only granted her with a reassuring smile in return.

Then, she simply exhaled deeply and found Inuyasha's gaze yet again, nodding once with acceptance.

* * *

Bright amid the blue, the early dawn coloured the sky above her head once Kikyo landed back safely in the area of the campsite as her serpent helpers distanced themselves from her body to glide back into the vast sky. Poised, the priestess stepped forward, closer to where she had left the rest of her most-likely sleeping companions, only to find every single one of them already awake, eyes finding her being once they noticed her familiar presence emerging from the thickness of the forest.

However with every new step she had covered, Kikyo noticed the atmosphere of the camp was undeniably laboured with unspoken tension.

Observing the group as they sat timidly around the warmth of the fire they had propped, the priestess' eyes eventually settled on Rin, who only gestured with her head beyond the depth of the forest, her expression turning troubled as a result.

"Sesshomaru-sama told us not to follow him." The child said.

Gathering enough information, Kikyo silently resumed her movement and crossed over the grassy earth, soon reaching A-Un. Then, she rid herself from her weapons and instead collected the clean wooden bowl along with various herbs she had recently prepared in case Kohaku's training proved to be a bit too much for the human boy to bear.

Wordlessly like that, she rose back to her feet and stepped away from the camp, through the dense treeline and in the direction of Sesshomaru's faint presence.

The forest hummed with life all around her as its concealed residents steadily woke to the soft rays of early morning, the dewy grass beneath her sandals steadily replaced with long roots, fallen leaves and wildflowers the more she ventured towards the daiyoukai's reading. And soon enough, Kikyo reached a humble clearing in the dense growth; a hidden space scattered with large rocks which etched into the ground almost in some sort of unique marking and sheltered by the towering, ancient trees.

There, in the middle of that specific location, sat Sesshomaru on one of the flat-faced rocks, back straight with elegance and his sole arm rested on his bent knee, the gentle wind flowing through his long, silver hair and garbs.

Golden eyes darted to her as soon as Kikyo exited the treeline in his direction, yet they both maintained their silence until the priestess reached his spot, halting her calm steps to stand right before where he sat in order to properly assess his injuries.

And heaviness tugged on her being to the sight of his broken armour and large hole forged in both his garbs and chest, causing Kikyo to breathe in deeply and lift her chin slightly before him, her expression still remaining unreadable as her gaze ventured back up to meet with his.

But the more she watched him in his current, wounded state, the more a sudden memory formed in her head; a familiar instance in which a similar scenario took place, and one which she should have known better than to let happen again...

Just like that one day, all those months ago, the same one in which Inuyasha had appeared in their campsite and demanded for her to return with him; the same occurrence which quickly escalated into a fight between Sesshomaru and him, pushing her to instinctively protect Inuyasha from the imminent danger and unintentionally injure Sesshomaru in the process with her sacred arrow...

Just like then, she had once more put Inuyasha's safety above that of her important companion without even noticing until it was far too late.

Exhaling deeply to the unfortunate realization, Kikyo's lips formed a thin line.

Really... when will she finally learn?

The quiet only stretched between them, eyes never breaking from each other.

And the longer Sesshomaru refrained from speaking before her, the more Kikyo felt her mind gradually fill the void of his silence with countless questions, instead.

Why does he not reprimand her like he did then?

Why does he not fault her for breaking her own word to him?

However, his clear eyes carried no trace of blame in them this time, and with every new moment she stared into his pools of gold, Kikyo found herself leaning towards a different conclusion, and one that she hardly expected, at that;

This stubborn man sitting in front of her already accepts her as she comes, and if that means that she would have to put Inuyasha's safety above his, then so be it.

His respect for her was not contingent on her abiding by his rules, any longer.

 _'That is why he had returned without me, huh.'_ She confirmed to herself.

And the priestess could only release a deep breath to how utterly wrong he was by believing that she witnessed him in such an expendable way...

Wordlessly, Kikyo took one step closer to stand between his legs.

And raising her free hand up, slim fingers moved slowly towards Sesshomaru, guided by an impulse stronger than ever before as her palm hovered tentatively for a second before forming eventual contact with his skin, making him flinch slightly to the sensation of her soft touch on his jaw. Without sparing a word to the air between them, the tips of her fingers slid up to his striped high cheekbones and all the way to his forehead, entering below silver bangs and then brushing them aside in order to grant the priestess with better view.

Inhaling sharply to her sudden actions, his golden eyes instinctively lowered from her close, keen gaze to her lips, fair neck and then her chest area positioned before him, vision fixing on the burgundy kosode she was wearing and studying the tasteful pattern of reddish flowers embroidered evenly through it; anything to keep his mind distracted enough and his heart under a semblance of control at that particular moment.

"It shall heal in a matter of hours." Sesshomaru reminded her through a voice so low it was almost a whisper, attempting to cease her dangerous exploration in the process, as well.

But Kikyo said nothing in response to that claim, and she only kept her cryptic silence for the longest time, mahogany eyes never leaving his being and the various wounds which now regrettably tainted his handsome features, clear and disquieting under the soft rays of dawn.

Truly, it was all her fault.

Every reddened area, every cut and every bruise which currently displayed before her was her indecisiveness and her failure...

And yet, the more she stared down at him, the more Kikyo felt herself fill with contrasting relief to the fact that this man before her was indeed, still alive, still breathing and still oh so very stubborn, despite it all.

She was truly so scared, so worried for his sake... terrified, even.

And at that moment she also finally understood... just how much she truly loved this proud inu-daiyoukai sitting before her.

"I'm so glad you are alive." Kikyo blurted without a second thought, biting her lower lip as soon as her mind wrapped around the embarrassing words which managed to escape her through the height of the overwhelming feeling currently dulling her thinking.

Hearing that sudden confession, Sesshomaru raised his calm gaze to meet with hers once again, jaw clenching to the genuine emotions which so evidently possesed in the deepest shades of her brown, now directed at him and him alone.

And just like that, every previous attempt to ease the irrational beating of his heart at that moment evaporated with little to no effort at all, the same look expressed so vividly by the way the light hit upon her iridescent eyes tugging on a most dangerous urge which he made sure to bury deep inside of himself.

"Your concern is misplaced." He retorted, swallowing harshly.

But Sesshomaru could only watch while the woman before him ignored his words completely, taking another small step forward as her fingers treaded into his smooth silver locks all the way to the back of his head, pulling him into herself while sending her occupied, left arm upwards to wrap around his upper frame and ultimately envelop him in a soft, wordless hug.

Stunned, Sesshomaru stiffened in her hold, golden eyes wide as his forehead now rested into her left shoulder and soft chest covered by the fabric of the kosode, feeling her arms tighten around him and her head soon leaning next to his own.

Time stilled, and he only let his accumulated tension out through a breath he didn't even know he was keeping. Then, his sole arm lifted, fingers entangled deep into her long, silky hair and around her slim waist, gathering Kikyo even closer against him and making her gasp in response to his sudden, firm touch.

He already knew he would never be able to push this woman away from him, even if he wanted to.

"Do not think of me as so weak to continuously require these comforting acts of affection." Sesshomaru could only say this much, finally surrendering himself to the unnecessary gesture while easing further into her, his doubts all forgotten in the fair harbor of her arms.

And Kikyo simply chuckled lightly to his words, understanding precisely the occasion to which he was referring as she eventually closed her eyes, breathing deeply beneath the weight of his form.

"Never." She promised, feeling his fierce youki steadily coil around her entire being while it prickled against her own holy aura and almost captured her in their current shared position with no chance of escape whatsoever, "This is all my selfish doing, I assure you."

Sesshomaru refrained from answering to that.

Then, Kikyo only felt him exhale deeply.

"How pointless..." The daiyoukai muttered into her, but his grip remained locked around her body, and he soon sensed his erratic heart beat even faster to the woman's natural, alluring scent which now filled both his lungs and his mind, strangely carrying barely any trace of the grave soil and bones it once also possessed.

Molded together like that, neither Sesshomaru or Kikyo said anything more, allowing themselves to momentarily discard their mutual agreement and remain tangled up in each other for an undisclosed amount of time, listening to the combined sounds of their even breathing, real and false altogether.

It was so oddly specific, so incomparably and unequivocally noticeable to them both at that particular moment just how much their thorns aligned; how every prickle and every spike they had grown from their life experiences somehow adjusted together like carefully-designed puzzle pieces, long bristles eventually turning into soft vines of ivy and as if growing to wrap around them, weaving themselves to fill in the still existing gaps with irreplaceable substance.

 _'Just for a little longer...'_ Kikyo promised herself, however, she was already keenly aware of his high body-temperature radiating into her being in gentle, transfixing waves, as well as the familiar dangerous want which was gradually building inside of her as a result.

Still, and even if selfishly so, she wished to remain that way; to extend this shared closeness, if only for a little while... she wanted to feel the undeniable proof of him there in her arms, and pressed so tightly against her.

Unfortunately for the priestess, however, Sesshomaru soon shifted in her hold, pulling back from her shoulder and slowly lifting his head, his expression unreadable, yet his molten gold showering her with a most definite intent, somehow entrancing the priestess and fixing her in her place, unable to move from her spot.

 _'Just for... a little longer...'_ She echoed her own excuse in a desperate attempt to ground her thought process back into reality, convincing herself that she could still cease this entire occurrence whenever she truly wanted.

But even with that small promise serving as an anchor, once Kikyo silently called back on her right hand and cupped the side of his face, responding to his wordless will, she felt herself fall deeper into his scorching gaze; to a far, spellbinding place she wasn't sure offered a way back from, any longer.

And despite that, she could do little but succumb to his next move as she felt his clawed hand slide up her back and entangle deep into her endless waterfalls of long, smooth hair, soon reaching the back of her head and pulling her down towards him, all until their lips finally met in a tender press.

Closing her eyes to the addicting and already known sensation which she so desperately missed, Kikyo's mind was still ringing with alert, reminding her of the various dangers in them both possibly losing themselves in any acts of the sort.

But their bodies seemed to be pulled together by a force so strong it was almost magnetic, and they could do little but resign further into the intensity of their accumulated mutual urge as their heads tilted oppositely, kiss deepening and breaths turning heavy, allowing the hot exhilaration to spread through them like wildfire.

Easily like that, the priestess felt her coherent thinking steadily replaced by the weightless relief of the now dissolved stress which invaded her thoughts so violently before; all of it paling in comparison to the honest tides of safety, of excitement and dizzying anticipation that only this inu-daiyoukai before her could somehow send through her false body.

Yet even under the influence of that state, she managed to muster up enough willpower, already sensing they were slowly but surely approaching a certain, dangerous line that should not be crossed.

"Sesshomaru..." Kikyo barely managed to breathe between his unrelenting attacks, his lips which ceaselessly burned into her prompted her eyes to remain closed and actions consistent despite her own words to him, "Our... agreement..."

However, the daiyoukai showed no intention of stopping, this time.

Proceeding with his hungry kisses, long fingers still buried in her hair ventured lower to the priestess' nape as his claws explored inside the collar of Kikyo's kosode, feeling her shiver against him with muted delight in response to his touch. And slowly in that fashion, Sesshomaru sensed himself gradually consumed by the numbness which easily spread through his mind to the concept of this mystifying woman once again so present in his hold, so receptive to his advances and so willing to return them, pouring along every part of his body and effortlessly remedying the stinging pain of his various wounds.

Desire seemed to have finally conquered their restraint with no hope in sight, until...

"Uhhh, forgive me, should I return some other time?"

Eyes opening and locked lips parting within seconds to the foreign presence which somehow went completely undetected by either of them, both Sesshomaru and Kikyo ceased their actions immediately and called back on their entangled limbs, heads turning to stare at none other than Totosai, positioned across from where they were and sitting comfortably on his trusty ox while camouflaged by the dense treeline.

"Your little ones at the camp informed me I would find you two here, you see." He explained, entirely unfazed by the sight he had just witnessed.

Embarrassed, Kikyo cleared her throat and stepped away from the still sitting Sesshomaru, casually sending her hand up to fix her hair back into place while she forced her mind and expression clear from the emotions which still roamed strongly within her.

Getting caught in the act so carelessly like this was not something she had ever planned, and especially not as a holy priestess.

Sesshomaru, however, simply wore a look of pure contempt on his irritated features, soon rising to his feet and lifting his clawed hand before the swordsmith, knuckles cracking with deadly intent.

"What is your business here, Totosai?" He snarled, eyes glaring daggers at his father's old friend, "It better be of importance if you truly value your life."

The old youkai cleared his throat and signalled for his ox to move forward, closer to the still annoyed Sesshomaru.

"That depends if you consider Tenseiga's disturbance as important or not." Totosai answered, causing golden gaze to narrow in return, "Remember, it calls to me whenever you ignore it, Sesshomaru."

"Hmph." The daiyoukai scoffed almost immediately, lowering his hand back at his side, "Tenseiga's occasional rattling is nothing new, Totosai."

But Totosai simply shook his head at his dismissal, round eyes closing as his arms crossed together before his chest.

"Oh, but this time I'm afraid it is, you see." Wide orbs opened once more to stare at his late friend's eldest son, "It is about time for me to forge Tenseiga into a weapon, Sesshomaru."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry for a late chapter! I hope this made up for the wait ;)


	37. Simplicity

**A/N:**

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, my readers, and welcome new ones! I hope you are all doing well despite these difficult times. Please stay safe and healthy as much as possible, and may this chapter bring you a small, momentary ease to battle the strain.

Sending my love and best wishes to all of you!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Silence pervaded the air between them, heavy and dense as neither the daiyoukai, the priestess or the old swordsmith spared another word, even the birds and various animals which made their presence known with no issue before now as if scattered in fear, away from the conflicting energies coming from the specific clearing the three of them were currently occupying. The early morning sun steadily climbed through the sky above their heads, with the ancient tall trees securing the area rattling gently above, filtering its thin rays into arbitrary patches of light as those marked the grassy earth all around them.

Much to Totosai's surprise, however, Sesshomaru only slightly lowered his head and frowned in response to the sudden information.

"Totosai, this had better not be your idea of a joke." He cautioned.

Watching him for a moment, the old youkai's shoulders soon slumped to his obvious doubt, and a deep, loud sigh escaped him into the early morning air. Although he could understand his friend's son's possible scepticism on the matter, Totosai would still not have made it all this way simply to jest him.

"Oho! believe me, I have better things to do." He shook his bald head, "I am here because Tenseiga has reacted to a certain change in you, Sesshomaru."

Hearing that, subtle surprise crossed the expressions of both Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Change?" Golden eyes narrowed, still doubtful.

And watching him closely for another moment, the swordsmith simply raised his bearded chin with interest.

"You have felt both sorrow and great anger for the sake of another." Totosai informed, his wide eyes shifting down to the blade at Sesshomaru's side, "I don't know what happened precisely, but Tenseiga has sensed that part which was lacking in your heart, until now."

Following to her companion's silence, Kikyo's gaze soon fixed on him as well, studying his silver frame.

 _'So, that really did strike a nerve, back then...'_ She mused, recalling Sesshomaru's sudden burst of power during their fight against Moryomaru, how he launched himself forward in response to the wretched being's vicious words regarding Kagura dying a miserable death, as well as how that certain fit of rage had also cost him his blade, Tokijin.

Then, her memory reeled even further back, reminding the priestess of the same night in which Sesshomaru returned from granting Kagura with companionship during her final moments, how troubled he seemed by the emotions which he couldn't even name, how those weighed on him. That night, she could only temporarily mend the unrecognized disappointment he had with himself... yet evidently, that was hardly enough to soothe his mind from the harsh experience.

Still processing the information, the daiyoukai silently reached for his sole blade, pulling Tenseiga from the yellow-colored obi securing it tightly in its place to diagonally hold it before himself as his gaze fell down to trace his father's heirloom.

And once done, he turned his head halfway over his shoulder to lock his gold with Kikyo's mahogany brown, watching her for a long moment in which neither of them said anything.

 _"I dare say you should consider the possibility of true strength lying beyond just a flashy blade and a fancy title, Sesshomaru."_

Her words surfaced easily to echo in his mind, an old theory of potentially finding power through the vulnerability of emotions which she was able to toss so freely and passionately before him in the past now proved as fact despite it all, and against all odds.

Even when he, himself, had already deemed the idea of the sword serving as anything more than a passive tool to him nothing but foolish, naïve and unlikely.

And just like that, a feeling that he hadn't allowed himself in so long and especially in relation to this heavy and troublesome subject that haunted him without rest, now conquered him with so much ease it was almost alarming; _excitement_ , light and fresh, blooming effortlessly in his chest as interest filled him to the brim regarding what this new upgrade for his blade could possibly be...

Regarding what his late father's plan truly was for him, all along.

Kikyo blinked, immediately noticing that unique look in his eyes, the way the sunlight caught in his pools of clear gold, accessing to their deepest shades as if he wore his thoughts like a veil of honesty before her.

Then, she only smiled softly and nodded once in response, observing as his attention shifted back to Totosai, who still waited patiently in his spot.

However, as much as she wished to celebrate this moment with her important companion, share it with genuine intent and especially in this perfect timing after all that had happened to them... the priestess couldn't help but realize something simply did not sit well with her about it.

She was correct with her theory that Sesshomaru's father had bequeathed the healing sword to his eldest in order for him to expand his mind and learn the importance of selfless emotions...

But in this case, Sesshomaru was rewarded for nothing but his own _suffering,_ of all things.

Quiet, she kept her studying eyes on both the daiyoukai and the old swordsmith, observing as Sesshomaru eventually complied and handed the sword to its original forger, the latter seeming entirely unfazed by the concept as if nothing rang oddly in his ear about it.

Then, she only released an inaudible breath.

Despite her own musings, Sesshomaru was genuinely elevated and relieved by this development.

She couldn't possibly ruin this moment for him with something as baseless as a fleeting worry, and especially not after he had waited so long for it. She wanted nothing but to support his achievement. She wanted him to know that she, as well, was proud of his accomplishment.

 _'Perhaps I am making too much of a fuss over this?'_ Kikyo pondered.

And the more her mind searched, the more it found the likely explanation;

Youkai operated in a way different than humans and their standards of both parenthood and emotional connections, after all, and the great Inu no Taisho's methods had already proven especially strict. Knowing that, was it truly that much of a stretch to assume that this was simply how the late general resolved to further guide his eldest after his death?

Arriving at that conclusion, her thoughts somewhat settled.

But the troubled feeling which was still roaming beneath the surface of her conscious proved oddly persistent, still.

"Well now, it sure has been a while, Kikyo." Totosai suddenly addressed her, breaking her from her deep thinking as their eyes met.

And easing her stern expression before him, Kikyo only bowed lightly in response.

"Indeed." She said, raising her head up with elegance, "I trust you have been well, Totosai-sama."

Eyeing her for a moment in silence, Totosai lifted his free hand to his chin, withered, clawed fingers sent to twist his pale beard as he hummed loudly to himself.

"Same goes for you." He replied, inching forward in his seat on the three-eyed ox, "You look well. Very well, if I do say so myself... the softness in which your eyes reflect the light all around them is quite striking."

Sesshomaru glared down at him, his vision narrowing with annoyance.

"You have overstayed your welcome, Totosai." He hissed.

But his irritation strangely did not deter the old youkai at all.

"Tell me, Kikyo." Totosai ignored his late friend's eldest and continued with his investigation, his wide orbs fixed on her, "Have you, yourself, been feeling any sort of change, as of late?"

The priestess' expression crossed with mild confusion to the odd inquiry.

Then, her gaze immediately sharpened.

"Is there something you wish to say?" She urged him to his own point through a measured tone.

Her words were left to hover in the air for a moment, somewhat charged enough to fill the space between the three of them, causing Totosai to eventually move back in his seat and finally close his wide eyes shut, arms crossing over his partially-exposed chest.

"Simply to ask you one thing." He finally answered, large orbs reopening to survey the woman before him, "How long has it been... since you have last required to rely on dead souls for your private maintenance?"

Taking in his words, realization soon inevitably flashed behind her eyes;

When, indeed, was the last time she had felt weak and brittle enough to require dead souls in order to maintain her clay body?

She couldn't even remember the exact occasion, now...

But, what did all of this even mean?

"Think of it." Totosai nodded once, breaking from her intense gaze as he raised a single long finger up into the air, signalling for his trusty ox to turn around, a mass of dark clouds shortly gathering above their heads, "I shall be back in three days' time."

And as fast he appeared before them, the swordsmith was gone in a loud crackle of both lightning and thunder, his presence carrying along with the storm.

Silence settled upon the clearing once again and the breeze soon followed to it, stirring their long, loose hair and robes as the daiyoukai and the priestess were now left alone. Maintaining their prolong quiet, their gazes found each other with little effort, and they only watched the other in stillness and through calm expressions.

However, recalling the events which transpired prior to the old swordsmith's unexpected and perhaps much needed arrival, Kikyo softly cleared her throat and broke from his being to cast her vision downwards, scanning the earth before her. Wordlessly, she lowered herself down and collected a small, flat-faced rock into her fair palm, rising back to her feet and then immediately starting to methodically crush the forgotten ingredients in the wooden bowl, meshing them all into each other.

Silent, Sesshomaru observed her actions for a long moment, her focused features aimed down at her current task and the calculated, sure movements of her hand, a sight that he hadn't witnessed for quite a long time.

And once finished, her eyes rose to meet with his, the look in them somehow appearing more restrained than usual as she stretched out her arm to present him with the bowl, now filled with the familiar scented paste.

"I believe it would be best that you apply it yourself, this time." She determined, watching him closely through an expression that did not surrender any of her thoughts to him.

But the reason carefully weaved behind her words did not escape him.

Lifting his chin before her, Sesshomaru complied and reached his sole clawed hand upwards to take the bowl from her grip using a smooth motion, his keen eyes never leaving her being for even a second.

"I have warned you before that my self-control has its limits." He steadily countered, his voice low.

Inhaling sharply to his blunt answer, Kikyo tensed for a moment before quickly composing herself once more.

Then, she only tore her gaze away from his intense staring and quietly sent it to the depths of the forest, yet the subtle spark of embarrassment in her features was far from lost on him, vivid even from under her straight-cut, dark bangs.

"I was entirely consumed by my concern." The priestess admitted simply, swallowing under the burn of his gold, "It was hardly my intention to test those limits of yours."

And as soon as the end of her sentence left her lips, Kikyo moved, her gaze finding his for a swift moment before shifting to the direction in which she came from and the same one that would lead her back to the campsite. Stepping with poise, she began steadily distancing herself from the inu-daiyoukai still watching her from his stilled position.

However, once she reached the dense treeline, the priestess halted in her tracks, her head turning halfway over her shoulder as calm mahogany collided with sharp gold for the final time.

"We shall wait for you until you are finished." She simply said.

Leaving that promise behind her, Kikyo resumed her steps into the forest, her form soon blurred beyond the mossy trees and thickness of bushes.

His eyes lingered on that empty spot for another moment, eventually lowering to the bowl held in his clawed hand, staring down at the already familiar scented mixture that combined dry lavender cuttings and the extract of aloe leaves; a healing remedy that had proven worthy of his time once before...

Back then when the woman had charred him with her spiritual attack, branding his hand with intense wounds that took a few days to heal.

Exhaling deeply, Sesshomaru sat himself down on the same rock he had occupied before, trying to ignore how odd the absence of swords felt as he rested the wooden bowl down on the hardened, cool surface beside him.

There was no actual need for him to apply this over himself this time, he noted.

These wounds were many, but hardly as intense, as well as inflicted by another.

And yet, somehow, the daiyoukai sensed there was something more to Kikyo's initial desire to seek out his presence and treat his injuries using this herbal mixture that she prepared for him.

Golden eyes lowered to the grassy earth before him, and he watched as the patches of sunlight danced upon the green turf of the clearing in silence, inevitably focusing on the plants that were now bended from the weight of her form.

Then, Sesshomaru breathed in as a quiet understanding found him;

Among Kikyo's will to ease the irritating stinging of his wounds, she was also seeking out his forgiveness for her neglect. For breaking her word to him.

 _'Fool.'_ He thought, and his jaw tightened to the untameable warmth which never failed to spark in his chest and quicken his heartbeat.

It certainly did not help that her scent still lingered strongly on his garbs, in his hair, in his lungs...

Sage plant, jasmine, and earth after rain. She was everywhere, still.

* * *

Two days had passed, peacefully and with neither disturbances or new readings of any kind, not from their cowardly enemy or any of his offspring, not even from Inuyasha or his group members. The weather had also gotten warmer for the season, with the afternoon sun ruling the sky above a very thin layer of clouds allowing its rays to caress the land and lure the wildlife out of their long wintery slumber.

But even under such great conditions, somehow, remaining idle while waiting even for three meagre days proved more nerve-wrecking than they had initially expected, causing both Sesshomaru and Kikyo to resolve to keep in motion as they proceeded in their endless journey, traveling the land in order to grant them all with a minor distraction from the current lack in their means of battle.

"Oh! what's this nice smell?" Rin straightened in her seat on top of A-Un's saddle, closing her eyes and raising her head to examine the scent carried with the breeze through the density of the forest.

Doing the same, Kohaku lifted his chin as well, inhaling deeply.

"Smells like the sea." He determined through an even tone.

"That makes sense." Jaken shortly added with indifference, keeping his head forward to the continuation of the path ahead, "This side of the mountain is located at the outer skirts of the land, after all."

Unlike him, however, Rin's interest only grew to the information.

"The sea!" She called with excitement, her gaze attempting to detect any trace through the thickness of wildlife, yet with little success, "Rin always wanted to visit it!"

Yellow orbs narrowed almost immediately in response.

"Sesshomaru-sama and I have crossed near it hundreds of times in the past, there is truly nothing unique about it." The imp-demon scoffed loudly with disdain, "This path should soon enough rid from trees and connect with the ground, then you shall see for yourself, child."

But the girl quickly filled with impatience, turning her head down to the boy walking next to her and granting him with a wide smile of pure happiness.

Then, her head moved back, large eyes finding both the daiyoukai and the priestess, walking a bit further behind their group.

And reading her quiet plea clearly written all over her face, Kikyo only released an amused breath.

"Should we make a temporary stop?" She consulted, glancing up to the inu-daiyoukai stepping beside her.

Meeting her gaze, Sesshomaru held it for a moment before aiming his unreadable attention once more to the path up ahead.

Yet, although she could already discern his wordless agreement, the priestess couldn't help but still sense a certain uneasiness about her companion, causing her gaze to linger over his handsome features.

"It truly bothers you, doesn't it?" She steadily asked, voice low enough for no one else but him. While the priestess knew that the answer to her question was already obvious, something prompted her to at the very least allow him the knowledge that she, herself, was aware of his current turmoil;

Of how bare he must be feeling at this moment, without the essence of his worth as a fighter.

Hearing that, the daiyoukai found her presence from the corner of his eye.

And knowing too well of what the woman was referring to, he held it for a long moment in which neither of them spoke.

"That old bastard better stand by his word." He eventually said through a long breath that dragged far after the words had left his lips, settling his gaze once more at the distance and sparing no more than that into the air between them.

Steady and calm, they continued on their way as the thickness of the forest gradually lessened, until the high trees blocking the view soon reduced enough for the vast horizon to open before them, exposing the grand sea and the late afternoon sun hovering not far above it, shining the wisps of pale clouds partially obscuring its warm rays with a colour of deep orange.

Coming into a graduate stop at the point where the soft sand had blended itself into their rocky path, they all stood before the sight.

And much to her own surprise, Kikyo suddenly found herself completely enchanted.

"Woah...!" Rin gasped, her small hands balled into fists charged with unparalleled want, large dark brown eyes begging for her companions' approval, "Sesshomaru-sama! Kikyo-sama! Can Rin go and play a bit?"

And after a moment of thought, Sesshomaru simply nodded once, causing the largest of smiles to spread on the girl's face as she quickly hopped down from the two-headed dragon, reaching for the surprised Kohaku's hand and pulling him after her into a light run towards the beach.

"Good grief..." Jaken sighed with exhaustion, shaking his head as he reluctantly took A-Un's reigns in his hands, following closer after them.

Eyes set on the distance as she watched the scene before her, Kikyo listened to the static sounds of tide, the movement of the translucent waves as those softly doused the smooth shore, the particles of its soothing scent flowing with the damp wind to sway in her unbound hair and trickle against her face... if she were still alive she would have most likely also tasted the salt in the air, as the rumours told.

Unknown to her, however, she was being carefully watched.

And suddenly conscious of her momentary daze, she turned to Sesshomaru, colliding with his studying eyes.

"It seems that Rin is not the only one to have witnessed this for the first time." He voiced his theory into the air, a hint of tease laced carefully into his baritone voice.

Blinking, Kikyo's lips parted for a moment, then closed again.

And she only broke from his clever gaze to set her vision back to the calm scenery before her, her shoulders easing along with the heavy breath that she soon released.

"I have never set much foot outside of my village due to my duty as both a priestess and keeper of the Shikon Jewel." She explained, composing herself as she raised her chin ever so slightly, "Therefore, sights as distant as these were only presented as stories to someone like myself..."

His eyes remained fixed on her profile as he said nothing, listening to her every word;

"...However, words cannot possibly match the experience in person, I must admit." Kikyo determined, "It is truly breathtaking."

Sesshomaru kept his placid silence as his gaze ultimately left the woman beside him to settle onto the colourful horizon as well, following to the cheerful voices of both Rin and Kohaku as they played in the shallow end of the water, where the waves gently reached over the cool sand, only to draw back once more in a repeating, infinite motion.

It was so impossibly peaceful, so distant from the danger they had both known only a couple of nights prior, that somehow, the proud inu-daiyoukai had found himself stilled as well, if only for a moment.

After a while, Kikyo released a deep breath, breaking their mutual silence.

"Strange, is it not?" She voiced her musings into the soft wind.

Responding with a smooth motion, Sesshomaru glanced down at her, making his curiosity clear as he awaited the woman to proceed with her words.

"You and I... we both walk the twisted path of carnage; trained to kill without a second thought if required, numb by the sights of battle and death... and despite all of that we can still prove so purely taken by a view as undisturbed such as this." She told him, amused by the irony of the situation.

Observing her, the daiyoukai maintained his quiet.

And eventually, Kikyo raised her calm gaze up to lock with his.

"Simple moments like these... I am happy to share them with you, Sesshomaru." She smiled. One of her content, honest smiles that she rarely ever showed him, was now directed up at him just as the sun set into the endless edge of the sea before them, casting its reddish glow onto her aesthetic features and rendering him unable to tear away from her magnetic presence.

And captured like that, Sesshomaru could only stare down at her; at how undeniably alive she looked, how beautiful and entrancing and so genuinely glad to stand there along with him.

A hard-earned validation that always managed to fill his chest with unquestionable pride.

Kikyo beside him this way, the laughing sounds of Rin and Kohaku echoing in the air... even amidst all of the turbulent chaos which still loomed heavily behind them, Sesshomaru somehow found himself wanting to engrave this temporary simplicity into his mind, unscathed and untouched by whatever the future may hold.

Nothing but a mere moment of short-term escapism, a way to briefly avoid his impatient thoughts, as well as the harsh absence at his hip, he was well-aware of that.

And even so, he had to admit if only to himself... that he had never felt so grounded, so whole.

* * *

Time had continued to pass evenly, and soon came the third day since Totosai's visit, bringing with it the bubbling anticipation which rose through all members of the camp regarding what the new upgrade for Tenseiga would possibly look like, the colourful theories of Kohaku, Rin and Jaken ranging from powerful and flashy to subtle and quiet, but always deadly and fierce, no matter the guess.

Listening to their lively chatter from her seated position on a elevated root of a nearby tree, Kikyo simply released an amused breath, resting the back of her head against the bark behind her as she lifted her calm gaze to the starry night above.

And then, just as they did many times since his appearance before her, Totosai's words found their way into her mind yet again, making her draw in a deep breath.

 _"How long has it been... since you have last required to rely on dead souls for your private_ _maintenance?"_

The priestess paused for a moment, then simply raised a single fair arm into the air, her fingers curling with an inviting gesture.

And soon enough, a single shinidamachu glided down from between the high treetops, its haunting whisper filling the air as the silvery serpent reached her position to rest its front legs gently on both her index and middle finger. Staring at it for a long moment, her eyes studied the youkai; one of her private army of helpers that assisted her whenever she was in need, before...

Whenever her clay body proved too unbalanced to even move.

And yet now, and for whatever reason, she no longer felt the type of weariness that so easily claimed her as fiercely, limiting both her existence and her powers alike.

Almost as if...

"Ohhh! I cannot take this wait any longer!" Jaken suddenly screeched with irritation, jumping to his feet as he quickly trotted out of the camp's boundaries and towards his silent master, who occupied a spot closer to the riverside, "Sesshomaru-sama, it has already been three days! No doubt that although he claimed he would reforge it, Totosai just ran away with Tens –!"

Unable to finish his own sentence as he was unexpectedly crushed by the sturdy front leg of an ox, Jaken could only let out a startled cry of sheer pain.

And soon enough, every surprised set of eyes darted to none other than Totosai, who kept his promise and appeared precisely when he said he would, despite it all.

Immediately leaving the tree root she was resting upon, Kikyo's fair features turned stern as she stepped forward, closer to the sudden occurrence. Quiet, she reached their spot and stared at the old swordsmith as he lifted his arm in the air, holding Tenseiga before Sesshomaru as if dangling a bait on a string.

"Draw the sword, Sesshomaru." He dared him, watching intently, "I wonder, can you master it?"

Taking his father's heirloom out of the old youkai's hand, Sesshomaru released a mocking breath and did as told.

And not long after Tenseiga was drawn, its strong youki successfully lured a nearby ogre into the clearing before them all, his menacing height allowing him to make his way through the trees with barely any use of force at all, bending and breaking the trunks like mere twigs in his claws. Once he located his target, the creature launched forward, lifting his clawed hands in the air with the intention of tearing through all beings present, youkai or human alike.

However, Sesshomaru merely jumped before him in response, slashing his blade across the beast's large body and then landing gracefully aside of his opponent, who stopped completely still in his tracks.

Narrowing her eyes, Kikyo focused on an odd source of energy coming from above the frozen ogre, her eyebrows lowering into a confused frown at the sight;

A quarter moon, opening itself up to reveal a dark place that seemed fairly similar to the next world, the land of the dead.

"Oho." Totosai uttered, raising his withered hand to stroke his white beard, "Bigger than I expected... you sure have made some personal progress since the last time I've seen you, Sesshomaru."

Just then, the gash in the air appeared on the ogre's body, drawing the shape of itself out of his limbs and sucking the matter into the void, never to be seen again. Now in two separate pieces, the deceased beast fell to the earth with a loud thud, dead and entirely defeated.

Silence settled on all beings present to the unbelievable sight, the amazed faces of both Rin and Kohaku fixed on the sprawled, divided body of the ogre as it now lay still on the grassy ground.

Then, they raised their gaze above once more, only for clear, night sky to greet them back.

"It vanished..." Rin breathed.

"W-What was that...?" Jaken swallowed harshly, standing behind Kikyo as his large yellow orbs bulged out of his skull with both fear and amazement altogether.

"You saw it yourself just now, did you not?" Totosai answered, unfazed, "Part of the body was taken to the next world. Although, right now, the shape of the attack is still incomplete, it shall become a full circle once its wielder gathers enough strength, and then the opponent's entire body will be sent through the portal."

"An ability that cuts open a path of darkness, huh..." Sesshomaru concluded, sheathing his blade back at his side using a smooth motion.

Nodding once, Totosai's round eyes never left his being.

"Tenseiga began as a sword that connects this world to the next, after all." He reminded, "Its wielder is the one who can see the pall-bearers of the underworld, and therefore is able to slay them and bring the dead back to the world of the living."

Then, his wide gaze turned to none other than the calm priestess.

"If I'm not mistaken with my assumption, Kikyo, at your impressive level of spiritual power, you should be able to witness those troublesome creatures as well, is that correct?"

Kikyo observed him for a moment in silence, then only nodded in return.

"Yes." She confirmed simply, prompting the surprised looks of her short companions to shift to her, now.

And with that, the old swordsmith only hummed and glanced back to the inu-daiyoukai, standing before him.

"In contrast to that previous ability, the blade is now capable of cutting a path of darkness, and through it sending the enemy into the world of the dead," He further explained, "That is Tenseiga's fighting method; the _Meido Zangetsuha_."

Processing the information in silence, Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened.

Then, a certain memory inevitably surfaced in his mind, the sight of a pained expression that somehow also filled with deep gratitude for his presence before her, the thick, horrible scent of deadly miasma in the air, sticking to the inside of his lungs like tar and the sensation of failure heavy on his shoulders.

 _"The same shall eventually happen to everyone around you."_ He recalled the cursed words from none other than the wretched Moryomaru, every syllable dripping with venom, designed to specifically disturb him.

And before he even noticed himself, his gaze left the swordsmith to scan his companions instead, calm gold hovering over the imp-demon, the taijiya, Rin, and finally Kikyo, who only watched him quietly through a composed expression, her keen eyes as if reading through his mind and assisting him with further certainty behind his private musings, as well as his final resolve.

 _'I will make that vermin choke on his own blood for his insolence.'_ He decided on his ultimate answer, line of vision darting back to wrinkled features.

And eventually, Sesshomaru only raised his chin before his late father's friend.

"Totosai." He addressed firmly, "The fighting Tenseiga, I will certainly take it."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, the sudden gust of wind found their area from the depths of the forest, carrying freshness through the clearing as it flowed through the tall meadow, against their faces, and in their long hair and grabs.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hints and more hints. Totosai is a man of many secrets. ;)

 _Until next time, please continue to share your feedback with me in the reviews!_


	38. Resonance

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Steady and free from any interference, several days had managed to pass since Totosai's last visit, and the group continued to advance in their journey, further crossing the land until eventually reaching the bare, secluded mountains of the north-eastern province, an area notorious for its cursed, youkai-infested grounds and a location more than suitable enough for mere target practice, especially in relation to the daiyoukai's newest ability, as well as his urgency to master it.

"As expected from Sesshomaru-sama! Another marvellous display of the Meidou Zangetsuha!" Jaken called with enthusiasm, puffing his own chest with pride for his master's achievements all the way from the safety of his distant location, next to Kohaku, Rin and A-Un.

They all watched as the familiar portal hanged above like an enchanted hammock, the quarter moon of the attack eventually vanishing into the early morning air, accompanied by its otherworldly whisper as the lower part of the unfortunate, large beast still left in this world fell to the rocky earth with a dull thud which stirred the ground beneath their feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama is amazing!" Rin voiced her adoration as well, clapping her small hands.

However, in contrast to their cheerful support, Sesshomaru remained stilled in his place, his shoulders easing as he simply lowered the blade back at his side, his undivided attention lingering on the traces of his incomplete strike marked into the body of his now deceased opponent.

 _'Still the same size, huh...'_ Sesshomaru mused, golden eyes lifting to narrow up at the now clear and foggy skies presented before him.

Observing him from her position a bit further behind, Kikyo stepped closer to his spot, coming into a smooth halt at his side.

"Progress shall come." She said, prompting him to find her being from the corner of his eye, "Your determination will inevitably manifest it."

Studying her for a moment in silence, he only straightened in his stance.

Then, Sesshomaru turned fully in her direction, locking with her calm gaze.

"You seem amused." He bluntly accused, watching her closely.

Surprised by his sharp deduction, Kikyo blinked, yet still did not break from his fierce eyes.

"I enjoy witnessing you once again surrounded in your element, yes." She steadily admitted before him, raising her chin while her expression remained unreadable, "You appear more at ease."

His jaw clenched in response to her words, and the daiyoukai quickly placed his attention elsewhere, onto the far path of the misty mountain ahead.

However, the priestess' next remark made him squint with slight shock;

"Truly, only the likes of youkai could invent an attack so extravagant and deadly as your new one." She nonchalantly teased, watching his reaction closely.

Turning towards her again, Sesshomaru scoffed.

"How dull must it be to know only your archery as a way to hone your skills and channel your efficient powers through." He countered, his gaze locked with hers, "The art of the blade, and by extension the Meidou Zangetsuha, would certainly live far beyond your every single expectation."

Kikyo held his charged eye-contact for a long moment in which neither of them spoke a word into the already dense air between them.

Then, she simply released a cynical, light breath.

"I doubt that."

The fog hovered low at their ankles, pooling into their location from the higher parts of the mountains they were about to enter, the depths of the dangerous regions crawling with various kinds of youkai, their snarls and roars already echoing in close enough proximity to alert them both of another approaching target.

Yet, both the daiyoukai and the priestess remained held captive in each other's presence, still.

And eventually, after his lengthy moment of thinking, Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed with a certain, silent decision.

"Wield it." He suddenly dared her, reaching out the hilt of his blade as his clawed fingers wrapped around the middle of it, leaving spaces above and below his grip.

Staring at his unexpected gesture, Kikyo exhaled with amusement.

"Curiosity is sometimes the opposite of wisdom, Sesshomaru." She told him.

But a single, dark eyebrow only rose in response to her words.

"Hmph." The daiyoukai mocked, unaffected, "Do you fear that it might prove too much for you to handle?"

Hearing his bold audacity, Kikyo narrowed her eyes up at him.

Then and without breaking from his earnest gaze, she let go of the longbow in her grip as her weapon fell to the hard earth beside her, sending both of her fair hands to grab at the hilt of his blade, fingers wrapping above and below his practiced grip in the middle of the long, purple-weaved base.

And finally casting her eyes down to her own unthinkable actions, the priestess swallowed harshly at how small both of her hands appeared next to only one of his own.

Before she could dwell much on the thought, however, Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her closer before him with a single, firm motion, shifting her weight and repositioning her stance so that her back was now turned to him, his tall form towering behind her and his sole arm draped over her chest. Gasping with surprise, Kikyo's expression crossed with alert as she felt the heat of his looming presence on her back, his youki soon prickling against her spiritual aura in the familiar, endless battle for dominance between them.

Luckily for her, a loud roar suddenly cut through the chill air, closer than ever before and sourcing from within the rocky formation ahead of the trail. Not a moment passed, and the large, one-eyed ogre shortly emerged from its hiding, beckoned by the clear readings of the various energies and scents placed before him.

"Cut through your target." Sesshomaru calmly instructed, his low voice ringing so close to her ear sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Composing herself despite that, Kikyo simply inhaled deeply and eased both herself and her mind, soon feeling the blade pulse under her touch, somehow resonating deep within her being, harmonizing with her spiritual aura, with who she is... almost as if the weapon in her grip was becoming a part of her body, like an extension of her limbs. Keeping her composure still, she felt a tingling sensation in her fingers, climbing through her hands and arms and all the way to her chest, humming along every part of her body.

And somehow, against any prediction she could have had at that moment, Kikyo found that the feeling was not hostile; but inviting, pleasant, warm and right, instead.

A shaky exhale left her lips, and she raised the sword up, her movement guided by Sesshomaru's arm still steadily gripping onto the hilt along with her.

Then, Kikyo swung the sword once, sending the flashy attack forward at their shared enemy.

The force from the hit, however, proved stronger than she anticipated, and the priestess was pushed backwards on her heels, inevitably losing her balance until her back met with the man standing closely behind her, who in turn made sure to move quickly and support her high waist with his sole arm while allowing her head to rest against the softer side of his fur sash.

Blinking with surprise, Kikyo tensed to the unplanned contact.

But the Meidou that was next manifested before them easily caught both of their attention as their eyes widened to the incredible sight;

The shape of the crescent, quarter moon, was now undeniably bigger than ever before.

Wordlessly, they witnessed their opponent stop in its tracks as the attack seized its flesh, sending a larger part of the body into the world of the dead, leaving only the legs and torso behind to pile on the rest of the lifeless bodies that all bore the same fate as those did.

Noticing Sesshomaru's sole arm was still wrapped securely around her waist, Kikyo quietly let go of Tenseiga's hilt, her movement drawing her captor's attention and he soon lowered his hand back at his side, releasing her from his strong grip. Poised, she stepped away from his being to stand at his side once more... but the excitement was still swirling fiercely inside her, tingling in her palms and on the tips of her fingers with no seeming end to the tantalizing feeling.

Despite that, however, Kikyo only softly cleared her throat and lowered herself to collect her discarded weapon from the ground.

Then, she glanced over to the rest of their companions standing behind them, who were all watching the scene with both confusion and interest, further solidifying the necessity of the next idea brewing in her head.

"I believe we should separate for a bit, Sesshomaru." She told him, finding his gold yet again, "We had passed through a human village on our way here, perhaps I should take Rin and Kohaku to spend the night there with me. They could both use a warm meal and a soft bed while you proceed with your training in this mountain."

As if in perfect timing to her suggestion, several roars were shortly heard from the depths of the landform, rumbling through their space and sending the birds to scatter from the treetops in fear.

Sesshomaru watched the woman beside him as he contemplated his answer for a stretched moment, eventually breaking from her being to cast his gaze over his shoulder, onto his trusty vassal.

"Jaken." He ordered.

Jumping with alert, the imp-demon quickly trotted forward in obedience.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" He responded.

"We are entering the mountain, do not stray away." Sesshomaru instructed.

Hearing that final call, mahogany collided with gold one last time before the priestess turned on her heel and stepped towards Rin, Kohaku and A-Un.

And remaining in their spot, Sesshomaru and Jaken observed as Kikyo explained the situation to the rest of the group, eventually climbing to sit on the two-headed dragon's long back, securing herself on the black saddle behind both the girl and the boy. With no further words left behind, A-Un ascended into the pale, hazy sky, away in the direction of the valley's safety, below.

Once they were entirely out of sight, Jaken sighed with nervousness, peering beyond his master into the darkened trail ahead and whatever dangers it may hold.

But a certain curious thinking proved stronger than his sense of peril, and his large, yellow orbs soon settled on his master, instead.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" The imp-demon started, observing him with interest, "How come you have let the human miko leave so easily this time, my lord?"

Sesshomaru kept his cryptic silence, his sharp eyes aimed into the continuation of the route before them.

"Inuyasha is coming closer." He eventually answered dryly, frowning with disgust.

* * *

Concealed by the courtesy of the weather, A-Un drifted through the layers of heavy clouds, flying over the forest surrounding the valley between the two mountains and soon reaching the outskirts of the human village. Carefully, the two-headed dragon lowered into the depth of the woods, an area that was not too far from the entrance to the unsuspecting location and its mortal residents, but still distant enough to serve as a safe hiding place, just in case.

"A-Un, you be good and wait here for us like last time, okay?" Rin said, reaching up to stroke one of the scaly, large heads, "Rin will get some fruits and bring them to you later!"

"Do you stay at human villages a lot?" Kohaku asked, his curious gaze finding Kikyo.

Collecting everything she needed from the tied bundles secured at the dragon's side, the priestess rose to her feet with a smooth motion.

"When the time calls for it." She replied, "Sometimes, a change of scenery can prove good for us all."

Nudging the girl with a final goodbye, A-Un let out a muffled sound through its covered mouth, then, settled into the soft, grassy earth with comfort.

With that, Rin stepped over to Kikyo, who presented her free hand for the girl to take.

Calmly in that fashion, they all walked through the path that would lead them to the village, crossing over a large, wooden bridge above the stream and eventually reaching through the open gates of their destination for the night.

But walking next to Kikyo like that and between the crowded paths of the human estate, Kohaku suddenly felt strangely conscious, and soon he noticed that all eyes were as if drawn to them, settled on the priestess' being with awe like she wore a glowing crown of pure gold on her head.

"It's better to just get used to it, Kohaku-kun." He heard Rin whisper to him from Kikyo's other side, grabbing his attention, "This happens a lot."

With that piece of information, his brown eyes lifted to the woman, but Kikyo seemed as unbothered by the occurrence as ever, and he simply followed in her example and placed his gaze once more to the road ahead of them.

It took little time before the news of their arrival had reached the head of the village, and soon they were all welcomed by a group of men ranging from different ages, all of them friends and relatives of the oldest one standing in their middle; a short and kind-looking priest, with thin grey hair collected into a neat bun at the nape of his neck and traditional buddhist attire draped over his body.

"There is a hut we keep vacant for passing travellers and guests of the village, you may occupy it for as long as you want until you decide to leave." He told Kikyo, nodding once as he next glanced over to the two kids standing at both of her sides, "Say, are those your children, miko-sama?"

Kikyo sighed with light amusement while both Rin and Kohaku giggled to the idea.

"They are my trusty companions." She corrected, "And I thank you, however, we would only need shelter for one night, as we are simply passing through the area."

The old man only hummed in response to her words while sadness was now more than clear on the several men's once eager faces.

"Well, then." He concluded, bowing once before her, "If there is anything more we could assist you with, please be sure to let us know."

Kikyo returned his gesture and smiled.

"I shall." She confirmed.

Suddenly interrupting their tranquil moment, however, two villagers frantically approached the old man and his group, panting with urgency as they lowered the heavy baskets of firewood they were carrying onto the gravel ground beside them.

"Hoshi-dono!" They cried to their elder, drops of sweat departing from their troubled faces, "The youkai nearly got us, this time...! Somehow they were steppin' out of their usual boundaries in the dark mountains, as if somethin' scared them away... when we saw them we just ran for our lives...!"

Hearing that, silent surprise flashed in Kikyo, Rin and Kohaku's expressions.

"That is odd, indeed." The old man answered, "I had even made sure to place my charms there as to keep them confined in that cursed mountain, they should not dare to even cross out of their area."

"T-That's not all, hoshi-dono..." The other man breathed, glancing over to his partner with worry, "We saw someone through the dense trees, walkin' around those dangerous grounds, too... wearin' some kind of odd-lookin' armor and his form pure white and silver..."

Discreetly, Kohaku and Rin exchanged looks.

"A man, you say...?" The priest asked, confusion avid in the way his brows wrinkled closer to the information.

The two men stood silent, pondering the possibility.

"Well, he might've not been human..." One deducted, raising a tanned, calloused hand to his chin, "But if he is, then he's most certainly done for."

Turning to Kikyo now, the old priest simply sighed deeply.

"I apologize for the sudden ruckus, miko-sama." He explained with a shrug, "Those ogre youkai are simply vicious beasts, you see... no one had ever returned alive after stepping into their territory."

However and much to the surprise of all men present, Kikyo's fair features only wore an amused, calm smile.

"Oh, I am sure that man can take care of himself." She said with nonchalance, completely unaffected by the alarmed exchange.

Then, the woman simply bid them all goodbye for the day, turning on her heel and stepping in the direction of their humble home for the night as Rin and Kohaku followed suit, unable to hold in their chuckles from escaping them.

As the hours went by, the sky gradually cleared from the haze which so stubbornly clung to them, and soon the sun let its rays fall upon the land, warming the earth and the ground beneath their feet. Taking advantage of the rare, pleasant weather, the three of them sat outside of their wooden hut as Kikyo diligently sharpened her newly-bought set of arrows, her vision occasionally lifting from her actions to watch both Kohaku and Rin playing under the blue, afternoon skies, running on a lush hill golden with sun and scattered with wild flowers.

Pausing her task, the priestess inhaled the freshness in the air, their happiness as if carried by the wind until it reached where she sat, swaying her long, straight hair and effortlessly spreading through her body as well, the idea of them both acquiring such a pleasant and pure memory making her tilt her head slightly to the side while a certain understanding in her mind proved stronger than ever before;

Truly, both of these traumatized children deserve to live a long, healthy and full life ahead of them.

A life free from any lurking danger, and independent of any form of magic nor tricks.

"Alright, you win, Rin...!" Kohaku called to the girl, panting with exhaustion.

Hearing him concede his defeat, the girl halted her run with a wide grin, stepping closer to the boy's presence.

And the flowers nodded around them on their stems along with the breeze as they both dropped to sit at the top of the hill overlooking the maze of the human village, settling their breaths from their lively exercise while they both lay their backs to the softness of the grass, watching the clouds drift by above them.

After a few moments of rest, they rose back up into a sitting position.

But as soon as they lowered their eyes to where Kikyo was sitting, surprise crossed their features to the sight of an unfamiliar man approaching their sitting companion, reaching an arm up to lean himself against the wooden wall of the hut as the other leisurely entered the pocket of his dark pants, introducing himself before her while wearing a calm smile on his handsome face.

Leaning forward in her seat, Rin's vision widened.

"Oh." She uttered, observing the far scene before her.

"That's... one of the men who saw us earlier today, huh." Kohaku recalled his face in the crowd, blinking with interest.

Silent, they both watched with fixed attention as Kikyo and the unknown villager chatted for a few more moments, seemingly indulged in a pleasant conversation between them.

However, instead of proceeding to allow the man to sit beside her and continue with his obvious advances, Kikyo simply bowed respectfully before him, prompting him to return her gesture and turn on his heel, walking away from the scene while raising his hand to rub the back of his neck with utter disappointment.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rin leaned back on her small arms.

"Kikyo-sama is just so beautiful... so many people fall in love with her." She said.

Yet, analysing her words, Kohaku shortly blinked with realization.

"Who else besides Sesshomaru-sama?" He investigated.

Surprised, Rin turned to face him.

Then, she recalled the important piece of information only she happened to be granted with, way before the boy had even joined their group.

"Sesshomaru-sama's younger brother... Inuyasha-sama." She explained, "But that Naraku person separated them fifty years ago and now they can't even see each other..."

Processing the information, Kohaku's brown eyes widened.

And the back of his throat suddenly burned, his stomach turning with each and every word settling within his conscious.

"Naraku did...?" He said, shock overcoming his features and he swallowed the knowledge harshly.

Then, he released a deep breath, setting his gaze once more onto the busy priestess.

"I must destroy him." He hissed, vision narrowing with calm acceptance, "There are truly no limits to the evil he managed to accomplish."

The more he weighed the news, however, was the more a sinking feeling that he made sure to suppress surfaced in his mind once more for air, reminding him of his older sister, and how the notion of staying with her group could bring him just as much discomfort and pain...

A reason which is most likely very similar to that of Kikyo, deciding to also distance herself from Inuyasha, and especially considering that girl, Kagome, was now part of his life.

 _'But not being able to even talk to each other...'_ His dark eyebrows knit together.

"Kohaku-kun?" Rin's light voice broke him from the endless depth of his thoughts, prompting him to find her large eyes, yet again.

"I'm fine." He answered, breathing out as if to clear his mind from the heaviness which so suddenly seized him.

And they both eventually eased into combined silence like that, the chill breeze caressing their faces in contrast to the warmth of the late sun above assisting them in further purging the air from the mention of their cursed enemy, and they allowed their vision to rest onto the village before them as its people tended to their day, busy and lively while the men hefted their baskets full of various supplies, the women walked hand in hand with their children through the market as the shop owners fought for their attention in hopes of possibly interesting them with buying their various merchandise.

"This sure is nostalgic." Kohaku eventually spoke, smiling as he leaned himself backwards on both of his hands.

Blinking, Rin glanced up at him.

"What is?" She asked, intrigued.

The boy took a moment to gather his thoughts, yet the slight change in his expression did not escape his current partner of the conversation.

"This reminds me of my old village." Kohaku answered, "It's been a long time since I've sat in the middle of one, watching it operate so peacefully this way."

Rin kept her gaze up at him.

"Was your old village a nice one?"

Nodding, Kohaku turned to the girl sitting at his side.

"Yeah." He confirmed, his freckled face presenting her with ease as he reminisced about the memory, "We were a village of skilled taijiya, you see. A fearsome, united community that even youkai were too scared to approach."

With that, the girl drew her legs closer to her chest, wrapping both of her arms around them.

But noticing her sudden silence, Kohaku's eyebrows shortly rose with confusion.

"What's wrong?" He investigated.

Rin inhaled as her eyes lowered to the long grass swaying before her bare feet.

"Rin's old village wasn't so nice..." She admitted, placing her chin on her bent knees.

Kohaku stared at her, picking up on the rare sadness in her voice.

"I'm guessing some human villages can be cruel too, huh." He said, exhaling deeply.

Nodding, the girl leaned her head sideways on her arms.

"But, you know, Kohaku-kun..." She soon added, her brown orbs eventually finding his once again, "Rin is starting to see now that really not all human villages are as bad as her old one... it's fun visiting them once in a while like this."

Hearing that, the boy smiled with reassurance.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rin." Kohaku said, turning his gaze once more to the bustling area before him.

 _'Fun, huh...'_ He echoed, allowing himself to challenge the feeling in his mind; a light, momentarily relief that once struck nothing but deep guilt within him... now somehow proved as not that much of a distant and forbidden concept, anymore.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, this path ahead seems to lead us out of the woods." Jaken deducted, turning to his master, standing behind him.

Dusk already veiled the sky above their heads, and the foggy darkness of the rocky landform only reigned stronger with each passing moment, causing the imp-demon's knees to tremble with fear of what still could this cursed mountain offer should they decide to remain in it for the upcoming night.

And noticing Sesshomaru appeared completely unfazed by this fact as his impassive expression allowed no hints of his thoughts to filter through it, Jaken simply sighed deeply with acceptance of his bitter fate and their fairly-expected plans.

However and against any prediction he had, his master's following words caused him to straighten with both shock and relief, altogether.

"I have grown tired of this mountain." Sesshomaru commented dryly, lifting his chin up as if to detect something far in the air.

Quiet, Jaken blinked his yellow orbs up at him.

"A-Are you done with your training, Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked.

Lowering his sharp gaze back down, the daiyoukai sent a glare that could burn a hole through his small being.

"Let's go." He ordered coldly, resuming his movement.

Frantic, Jaken quickly obeyed, stepping after his master through the path and towards the still hanging light of the setting sun, shining beyond the density of trees and residue of heavy mist.

Wordlessly like that, they soon reached the outskirts of the mountain where the wildlife significantly lessened, noticing their trail ultimately connected to the land below, their high standing granting them with a view overlooking the entire province under the dim light of the warm sun gradually disappearing behind the tops of the mountains, spilling its light onto their ridges while painting their large forms with a deep color of azul blue.

With their gazes travelling over the distance exposed so broadly before them, however, both Sesshomaru and Jaken suddenly detected a certain battle unfolding not very far from their current spot; a fight between a grand river youkai and a very familiar half-demon, who, as it seemed, was struggling to even hold his ground against his opponent.

Golden eyes narrowed to the forlorn sight.

"We are leaving this area, Jaken." Sesshomaru notified, sheathing Tenseiga back at his side while his moko-moko extended below his feet, gracefully elevating him into the air.

Complying, Jaken hurried to latch onto the fur sash as Sesshomaru took flight, ascending from the cliff they were both standing on and hovering above the very tops of the trees along the angled side of the mountain, all until he reached the base of the vast landform, his flight guided by the scent he knew so well, and loathed just as much.

 _'This shall be an interesting test.'_ The daiyoukai mused, vision set on his destination, ahead.

Steadily like that, he soared through the air with calm speed as the sun finally dove behind the horizon, his leisure movement supported by the knowledge that his incompetent half-brother would most likely not succeed in destroying his current target so easily. And eventually, Sesshomaru reached close enough to his goal, quietly lowering himself onto the rocky ground while landing smoothly in a safe enough distance from the battle in order to properly evaluate the situation before him.

Once he deemed it enough, he resumed his steps, striding with intent towards the savage yelling and their foolish source, who failed to even notice his close presence, at all.

"Inuyasha you bastard." Sesshomaru eventually called with disdain, seizing his half-brother's attention, "You have lost your way, haven't you."

Startled, Inuyasha tore away from his sudden and unwanted being.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Sesshomaru?" He spat, keeping his sword aimed at his troublesome opponent, "And where's Kikyo if she's not with ya, huh?!"

The daiyoukai's frown deepened into a scowl.

"Perhaps you should focus your mind solely on your foe, which you are already doing so poorly against." He replied, glaring at him, "After all of your adorning Tessaiga with strange powers, you can't even slay a low-life youkai like that, huh?"

The deadly streams of water above their heads stirred to his words.

"You dare call me, the Numawatari, a low-life youkai?" The water demon hissed, and its countless sharpened waves of polluted liquid were soon all sent down in the direction of the two brothers, "Try and cut me, then!"

Golden eyes darted up to the pitiful presence.

"Be quiet, you scum." Sesshomaru hissed back.

Then, he quickly drew out his Tenseiga to cut through both the air and his enemy's attack with a swift, deadly motion.

The familiar quarter-moon shortly formed above the water demon, tearing up a dark space into which its deadly limbs of water immediately poured into like a hole forged in the very bottom of a lake, eating at its being until there was nothing left more to consume.

And just as it appeared, the dreadful attack vanished into thin air, leaving all souls watching stilled by their lengthy disbelief.

 _'It all flowed away, but only because the foe was made of water, huh...'_ Sesshomaru concluded.

"Sesshomaru, you asshole!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled, turning fully in his direction now, "What the fuck have you done to Tenseiga?!"

Remaining calm before him, Sesshomaru merely put his sword back into its dark sheathe as Jaken quickly stepped over to his master's side.

"Hah hah hah!" The imp-demon taunted with glee, "Are you confused, Inuyasha?! Sesshomaru-sama has an understanding of a method that tears open a path of darkness, sending the opponent directly to the realm of the dead!"

Puzzlement was avid on Inuyasha's face as he tried wrapping his mind around the sudden information.

"Path of darkness...?" He repeated, his eyes darting to his older brother.

However, Sesshomaru stood eerily silent, his judging gaze threatening to slay him just by itself.

"Rather than me, you had better evaluate your own actions." He advised, words dripping with poison, "How dare you turn Tessaiga into such a disgraceful thing..."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his jaw and fingers clenching tightly altogether.

"The hell didya say?!" He shouted, charging forward with pure rage as he lifted his fist with deadly intent.

But Sesshomaru was much quicker than him, directing his own fist to connect with the half-demon's face, sending him crashing backwards to the rocky ground, sore and bleeding.

Swallowing harshly, Jaken stepped back with caution.

 _'So, Sesshomaru-sama is in a foul mood, after all...'_ The imp-demon assessed while a drop of sweat ran down his bald head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called with worry, running over to kneel by his side while Miroku and Sango followed suit, standing beside their battered companion.

All of their combined presence, however, did not affect Sesshomaru in the slightest.

"Inuyasha..." He uttered his name like a curse, "Just what were you trying to do with that scaled Tessaiga?"

Taking a single, assertive step forward, the monk's expression turned stern.

"The dragon-scaled Tessaiga absorbs the opponent's youkai powers." He answered in his stead, "It's still not a perfect technique, but..."

"Absorbs youkai powers, huh...?" Sesshomaru echoed the absurdity almost immediately, the menacing sharpness of his voice easily silencing the human man.

Then, he only smirked with dark amusement.

"Inuyasha, you have not understood the sword Tessaiga, at all." He determined, disgust clear in his features.

Turning on his heel, the daiyoukai prepared to depart from the aggravating area and all of its useless occupants.

However, before he managed to take a mere three steps away from the scene;

"More importantly, you bastard..." Inuyasha called to him, staggering back to his feet as pieces of rubble and dust slipped and fell from his dirty existence, "Is Kikyo safe?"

His words sent Sesshomaru's limbs into an involuntary halt, causing him to temporarily stop right in his tracks.

Yet, despite that, he still did not bother turning around, prompting a very impatient imp-demon to fill in for his lengthy silence.

"That woman is none of your concern, Inuyasha!" Jaken screeched, pointing his nintojo up at him, "You have no business knowing that she decided to spend the night at a nearby human village located in the middle of the v —"

"Shut up, Jaken." His master immediately cut into his words, golden eyes glaring daggers down at his direction.

And hearing that, Inuyasha released a mocking breath before them.

"Thanks for that." He smiled, raising his arm to wipe the fresh blood off his face.

Once gold crashed with gold from over his left shoulder for the last time, Sesshomaru could only narrow his eyes with displeasure to a certain look embedded in those of his younger, half-brother;

One that he could not quite decipher, and for that precise reason was significantly more annoyed by.

* * *

With the gentle patter of light rain meeting with her wooden rooftop, Kikyo's eyes fluttered open to the early morning hour, and she slowly lifted from her resting position against the wall of the warm hut, her gaze travelling the cozy insides of her shared space, observing as the embers burned low in the square centre of the room, spreading their even heat and keeping both the soundly-sleeping Rin and Kohaku with enough comfort to sustain their peaceful slumber.

Silently enjoying the placid scene before her for a few more moments, Kikyo eventually rose to her feet with a smooth motion, then stepped across the floorboards to the entrance of the hut, moving the straw curtain away as she stood idly under its frame to observe the partially-clouded sky above.

And breathing the soothing freshness deeply, the scent of wet moss and the chilled crisp air, the priestess found her mind inevitably drifting to a certain inu-daiyoukai, contemplating how and where he chose to spend the night, his progression with mastering his newest ability, as well as the slight fear of her stubborn companion perhaps overexerting himself in the process of his strict and sedulous training...

Countless questions that she resolved not to voice out, as if their secret existence would keep her with the company she was so dearly missing.

 _'Missing... huh...'_ Kikyo weighed the thought to herself.

"Kikyo-sama...?" Rin's sudden voice roused her from her deep thoughts, and she calmly turned halfway in the child's direction.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up, Rin?" Kikyo asked, proceeding to step back into the middle of the hut and sit herself onto the elevated edge of the wooden floor.

The child shook her head, her small hand rising to block a wide yawn.

"Rin slept a lot." She said, rubbing her tired eyes.

Kikyo nodded to that groggy assertion, her lips curving up into a smile.

"That is good to hear."

"Good morning..." A hoarse voice greeted next from beside them, the boy lifting himself to a sitting position as well, "It's daybreak already, huh..."

"Yes." The priestess answered, "I'm afraid it is."

Allowing her young companions to enjoy a quick breakfast until the rain ceased, Kikyo collected the food and necessities she had acquired from the village into a neat package wrapped with a colorful cloth, arming herself once more with her now full arrow quiver and her longbow, held tightly in her left hand. And once Rin and Kohaku were finished with their meal, they all made sure to clean the wooden hut from any traces of food or dirt they had contributed in their stay, proceeding to step out of the structure and walk down the paths of the village, thanking its residents for their pleasant hospitality.

Satisfied and refreshed, they crossed over the wooden bridge, out of the village's boundaries and in the direction of the nearby forest, to where their fourth companion was peacefully resting, hidden and camouflaged well beyond the richness of trees.

"A-Un!" Rin greeted the two-headed dragon with a wide smile, waking it up from its slumber, "It's time to go!"

Shaking its two heads into waking, the scaled beast waited patiently while Kohaku and Rin worked on ridding its back from any unneeded weight, discarding anything that could no longer be of use before they tied the newest bundle to his dark saddle, packed with fresh food and shiny tools, as well as herbs and medicine for the rest of their journey.

However, just as they finished with their task and prepared to finally depart from the area...

"Kikyo."

The familiar low voice was heard from behind her, causing Kikyo's eyes to widen as she turned around to meet with its source, mahogany brown locking with clear gold.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed, surprise crossing her face to the unexpected sight of him there.

Pausing their actions, both Kohaku and Rin watched the sudden occurrence in silence.

"I heard you're stayin' in a village nearby... and I thought I'd come see ya." Inuyasha explained, his form relaxing ever so slightly, "Whaddya say... we finally talk?"

Quiet, Kikyo studied him where he stood through an unreadable expression, her eyes examining his torn robes and his beaten state, residues of hardened blood staining his skin and garbs. Yet, his wounds were already mended and cared for by someone else, with strange, white patches that she had never seen before decorating his being in various places.

And despite his ragged appearance before her, the priestess noticed his gaze was set, unwavering and full of determination, still;

A look well-ingrained into those golden orbs that she could comprehend far too well, already.

Swallowing harshly, Kikyo simply eased her shoulders, turning halfway back to the rest of her companions waiting behind her.

Much to her surprise, however, their expressions showed her nothing but warm support.

"It's alright, Kikyo-sama." Kohaku encouraged, granting her with a reassuring smile, "A-Un will fly us to where Sesshomaru-sama is and we'll tell him that you'll catch up with us, soon."

Rin nodded with agreement to the suggestion.

"Come back safe, okay?" She said.

Exhaling deeply to their understanding, Kikyo could only smile back in return.

"I shall meet with you later, then." She promised.

Inuyasha and Kikyo observed as the two children climbed onto A-Un's back, glancing over to the priestess one last time before pulling on the large dragon's reigns, prompting it to smoothly rise to its feet and then soar into the air, through the treetops and above the forest, his form gliding away and eventually fading into the layered morning sky above.

Now left alone, Kikyo found the half-demon standing before her, once more.

And a deep urge shortly spread in her chest as she stared at him; her old lover whom she owed a proper explanation to, no matter the difficult words that may block her throat, the sadness that could possibly seize her or how much the uncertainty would threaten to drown her as those all did many, many times before...

Even if she felt as though she would never be entirely ready... Kikyo knew it was now the appropriate time for their much needed conversation.

The chilly breeze picked up through the green wildlife all around them, the sheets of leaves veiling the metal skies above their heads sending their low melody into the air in response to the sudden disturbance while the pleasant scent of the damp forest carried to their location, filling their lungs and somewhat easing the heavy atmosphere between them.

"Let's find somewhere to sit... this'll take some time." Inuyasha eventually offered, allowing a bittersweet smile onto his stern features.

* * *

"Oooh! There they finally are, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called, his yellow eyes fixing on the distant form of A-Un in the sky.

Sesshomaru remained stilled behind his servant to the information, his gaze aiming upwards to the opposite direction of the far horizon, ahead. Wordlessly and unbothered like that, he sensed the rest of his companions soon land safely on the grassy field he was currently occupying, the wind of the open area swaying in his garbs and long silver hair while carrying their scents in his direction.

However, once he noticed a certain specific reading was missing from the bunch, Sesshomaru turned his head over his left shoulder, observing as the two-headed dragon transported only Rin and Kohaku before him, with no sign of the priestess.

Confused, Jaken's eyes bulged out of his skull.

"W-Where is the miko?" He voiced out the question that already filled their space to the brim.

Climbing down from A-Un's back, Kohaku passed Jaken to step forward before his master, his expression turning stern as he made sure to steel himself before he spoke.

"Kikyo-sama needed to take care of something, and she said she will catch up with us, soon." He steadily explained.

Hearing that, Sesshomaru held the boy's eye-contact for a long moment.

Then, he only scoffed loudly, proceeding to place his unreadable attention once more to the vastness of the skies above.

Kohaku's shoulders eased along with the inaudible breath he released.

"What is Sesshomaru-sama doing, Jaken-sama?" Rin whispered, stepping closer to the two of them.

"How should I know." The imp-demon muttered with frustration, "He has been staring at the skies like that for the past few hours already... it's almost as if he is looking for something."

Before they could delve into the possible theories behind their master's enigmatic actions, however, a large figure suddenly glided from between the soft layers of clouds, its colossal body lean and pale, smooth with elegance while its rich fur and long ears shimmered under the unfettered rays of the sun, their color silver as moonlight.

And without any time to waste, Sesshomaru followed after the mysterious beast, charging into the air as his body grew and shifted, golden eyes flushing red and his limbs extending along with a haunting whisper which ripped through the quiet space, the unbelievable sight causing all faces to overcome with pure amazement.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken called after his master with sheer distress.

But he could only helplessly watch along with Rin and Kohaku while the inu daiyoukai soon reached the similar demon sailing gracefully through the sky, their two awe-striking beings moving in harmony, swirling around one another until eventually changing their course of movement to the ground below, landing like two shooting stars in a bright and proud display of both power and beauty.

Running to the area with hurry, the three of them crossed the grassy field, coming into a sudden stop before the now once again shifted form of their master, standing in front of another, unrecognized woman.

And studying him quietly like that, her colored lips simply curled up into a sly smile.

"My, my... finally paying your mother a visit, Sesshomaru?" She said, voice as smooth as velvet.

* * *

 **A/N:**

As you could probably guess, from this chapter on, there shall be a slight rearrangement in the timeline of the original canon events. ^_^

That aside, we are now stepping into quite an emotional arc, filled with angst and headcanon goodness. I do hope you are prepared!


	39. Sentiment

**A/N:**

Hello my dear readers, I hope you are all well and safe. I have read all of your panicked messages and therefore I bring you an early update to soothe your troubles a bit.

I will start by saying; fear not, you are in good hands ^_^ this story's entire outline had already been carefully planned, and it will continue on its devised route regardless of the unwarranted sequel and its contents. Since I've heard Rumiko Takahashi had no further involvement with it other than providing the designs for the characters - I shall treat it just like another one of the non-canon movies.

With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"Nostalgic, is it not?" Kikyo's calm voice cut into the tense air, "Both of us sitting down to talk like this."

Staring at the woman beside him, Inuyasha exhaled deeply.

"Yeah..." He agreed, turning his gaze back to the vast sky.

Silent, they welcomed in the tranquillity of the scene before them, the warm wind against their faces and in their long hair, the softness of the grassy hill under the weight of their forms and the horizon painted with the late afternoon orangey tint of the sun passing its halfway point, all of it managing to reel their memories back into a distant time, one that they had spent together in a village just like the one they were currently in, on a hill veiled with grass just as the one they were presently occupying;

A recollection that they both shared, almost fifty-one years ago, in a past that seemed nothing short of centuries ago to them, now.

And as if accessing to her only by the mirror of the experience repeating before her very eyes... at that moment, Kikyo filled with the understanding that there was truly no right words to use, no polished way to discuss this troublesome subject with her old lover, no other timing more fitting for their talk than this very moment.

With that, the priestess breathed the freshness in the air, letting it fill her false lungs.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo eventually began, closing her eyes, "I have done some thinking during this time apart... attempting to piece together answers to new questions that rose in me every day."

Turning to look at her, Inuyasha only listened.

"And in my iron-clad, set beliefs, I initially refused to accept those answers that I eventually found... as well as the meaning they would carry should I truly welcome them, about myself, about you, about what I had known to be real my entire life prior to that terrible day in which we were so violently torn apart from each other..."

"And now...?" He asked, prompting the woman to open her eyes once more.

Then, Kikyo met his earnest gaze.

"Now, I cannot bring myself to deny them and the full extent of their meaning any longer." She said, smiling sadly.

Staring at her in silence, Inuyasha only released a deep breath.

"Keh." He spat, throwing his gaze forward, "I don't need ya to tell me you truly love that asshole. It's written all over your face for so long already, even Kagome noticed it."

Hearing that, Kikyo slightly tilted her head to the side.

 _'That time, huh.'_ She guessed, recalling the particular night in which the young priestess had requested her company, how the girl seemed to realize something along the very end of their private conversation, yet did not care to share it.

And she eased her shoulders with quiet understanding.

"That girl, Kagome..." Kikyo said, her eyes still set on his profile, "You love her deeply, do you not?"

Inuyasha stiffened to the bold inquiry, blinking as the blush climbed through his face below the white patches sticking to his skin, and he could only raise a balled hand to fiercely clear his throat into.

"...I guess." He reluctantly answered, unable to meet her keen eyes.

But as the silence grew heavy between them, his startled features shortly softened, and the half-demon lifted a sole clawed hand to scratch his silvery head.

"Kagome... understands me." He said, golden orbs set aside still, "She knows me, for my bad parts and good parts, and she accepts 'em all... she's always there for me no matter what, and she wants me to be happy as I am." With that, he chuckled bitterly, "I thought she was fuckin' full of it at first, I thought that no damn way someone so different like her wouldn't run away once she witnessed my worst... but I was proven wrong... and before I even noticed I was suddenly surrounded by people, by real friends."

Hearing his honest words, Kikyo smiled with ease.

"I am happy for you, Inuyasha." She admitted. Words that she never thought would leave her lips in the context of the relationship between him and that girl, now managed to depart from her with no effort at all, with not even a single trace of bitterness whatsoever, "You have found yourself someone who you can fully trust, now."

But his dark eyebrows quickly lowered into a confused frown in response to her words.

"I... trusted you too, Kikyo… I –"

"It is rather clear now, is it not?" She steadily cut into his words with a measured tone, breaking from his gaze to set it upwards to the endless, orange sky, "What weight trust really carries... what it truly means."

Staring at her through a stern expression, Inuyasha's jaw clenched.

"What... are ya sayin', Kikyo?" He asked.

And she kept her silence for a moment longer, listening to the breeze as it rattled through the tops of the trees above their heads.

There, as if camouflaged beyond those green layers of leaves, were a string of words that the priestess kept hidden, buried well into the very back of her mind and memory; a certain question that she previously couldn't bring herself to even touch upon... until now.

"Have you ever thought about that incident, Inuyasha?" Kikyo eventually tested, "That day in which Naraku took your form before me while doing the same before you, tricking us both into thinking we have betrayed one another?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Inuyasha tore from her, gold lowering to the grassy earth before his bare feet as he allowed the priestess to further voice out what he could not.

"Confused and blinded by the circumstances, we have doubted each other until the end, until the very last second." She said, exhaling deeply to the harsh memory, "Tell me, at that time when Kagome was possessed by the powers of the dark miko, Tsubaki... did you find yourself doubting her for even a single moment?"

The half-demon processed her question for a long while, eventually raising his head and meeting her gaze once more.

And the look reflected in his clear gold was enough to compensate for his lengthy silence before her.

Letting out an amused breath to his honest and expected reaction, Kikyo kept her smile.

"We both fell into the same trap way before that of Naraku, I'm afraid." She explained, watching him.

"...Whadd'ya mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo allowed herself a moment to study his features before she answered him, letting her eyes rest upon the familiar face which she knew all those years ago, the once alienating and wild presence that he carried, now seeming so impossibly different before her, so honest and accessible, instead.

* * *

The pristine marble floor clicked under their heels as Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken and A-Un climbed up the pale, vast staircase, soldiers of the estate positioned to their right and left, stilled to perfection in their heavy armors and weapons drawn, held idly at their sides. Curious, Rin observed the men to see if perhaps one would catch her interested gaze, yet they did not stir, not even to brush a hair away or scratch an itch, remaining frozen like stone in their place, dutifully watching the endless, cloudy horizon for any upcoming movement that could potentially threaten the peace of their guarded palace.

Once they reached the very top of the structure, the group came into a graduate stop as the wide grounds of royal court spread before their eyes, the inner parts of the seemingly deserted estate obscured by the residue of clouds drifting over the pale floor, the sound of water spilling from a distant, unseen pond echoing through the cold, mystifying air.

Yet, despite the immaculate, fine beauty of the area, there was also somewhat of a deafening emptiness to it... a certain, haunting lack that could not be explained, causing a chill to shoot up the imp-demon's spine.

 _'This is where Sesshomaru-sama had spent his youthful years at?'_ He couldn't help but wonder to himself, swallowing harshly.

However, before he could even take in the full vastness of the place, the thick clouds soon glided away from them, revealing none other than his master's mother, sitting regally atop of a round, beautifully-carved throne made of ivory and plated with gold, embedded with expensive fabrics of red and purple.

"Well." Inukimi breathed, her voice cutting through the chilled silence, "One look at you is enough to tell how in love you are, my son."

Kohaku, Rin and Jaken all stared wide eyed at the demoness and her brazen words.

Sesshomaru, however, only cleared his throat as his jaw set with irritation.

"I did not come here for your dull teasing." He immediately notified, gold narrowing at his sitting mother, "Tenseiga's method of opening the Meidou... surely, you have heard about it from father."

Hearing that, the noblewoman released a mocking breath.

"Perhaps..." Inukimi replied through a bored tone, "However, if you wish to receive that information, is it not only fair of you to entertain your mother's questions as well, Sesshomaru?"

Exhaling deeply, he raised his chin before her.

"What do you want to know." Sesshomaru reluctantly obliged.

And purple-colored lips curled up into a satisfied smile.

"About this mysterious woman of yours, of course." She said, watching him closely, "I have heard so much from scarce gossip carried in the air, now that you are before me, I can finally confirm it... tell me, is it true that she is no other than the old lover of Inuyasha; your half-brother whom you despise so much? Are you truly fine with a heart that was already given to someone like him, once before?"

Jaken winced where he stood as if every syllable was the edge of a sword stabbing into his limbs, his small shoulders tensing high with rising fear.

He did not dare to look up at his master's angered expression, for he could already feel his youki spiking with deadly intent, reaching to hover all around them as it fiercely dominated the crisp air.

Yet and against any prediction he carried, Sesshomaru's following words struck all listeners with surprise;

A secret and private conclusion that the daiyoukai had reached long ago, already.

"That woman had indeed known Inuyasha in the past, however, make no mistake..." Sesshomaru cautioned, his anger gradually subsiding along with the rest of his definite answer, "She gave her heart to no one."

* * *

"T-That's not true, Kikyo...!" Inuyasha frowned, hurt clear on his face, "Are ya really gonna sit there and tell me we both lied to each other about what we felt?!"

Kikyo shook her head to his outburst, remaining calm before him.

"Saying we lied to each other would not do the explanation justice, Inuyasha." She said, voice steady, "Being denied of love will make you build a need for that first sign of affection you receive, making you think that love is real, when in reality, it might not be."

"I can't accept that..." He tore from her almost immediately, clawed fingers balling into a tight fist, his vision passionately aimed at the distance before him, "Maybe you can, but I know what I felt for you... what I _still_ feel."

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo pleaded through a soft voice, more to bring him back than anything else.

And he soon breathed to calm himself down, eventually regaining his composure before her.

"Ya really believe that?" Inuyasha muttered, reluctantly allowing the possibility into his mind.

Pleased with his patience and will to comprehend her point of view, Kikyo's lips curved into a reassuring smile.

"You and Kagome are similar." She observed, "That is why I believe you could trust her so easily. You were most likely able to trust her from the very first day you had met her, even when you could not realize it just yet, yourself."

Hearing that, he brought his gaze up to lock with hers, yet again.

And Kikyo could tell her words struck a certain thread of truth deep within him.

"There are certain parts in Kagome that offer you an opportunity to enter, explore, and fulfil ideas of who you are and who you can be, Inuyasha." The priestess explained, watching him, "That is what makes your bond so strong."

The wind blew through their open area, caressing their features as it rustled through the grassy earth surrounding their spot with a soft, low and steady whisper, as if adding further weight to the veracity in her words.

One that the half-demon could not deny.

"So, what the hell does all of this mean, huh...?" Inuyasha sighed, defeated, "That we were both idiots, you and I?"

Kikyo chuckled lightly in response.

"No, we were not idiots." She decided, turning to the now reddened clouds, watching as the light from the setting sun casted upon their grand and soft dimensions, "Just inexperienced... we fancied what we believed was good for us, without knowing who we were nor what we truly wanted."

"And someone like Sesshomaru is what's good for ya, now?" He scoffed, tone skeptic.

But Kikyo only lowered her head to his sharp contempt, calm mahogany eyes settling on the way the grass swayed according to the breeze's wishes before her.

 _"I was never a mere human."_

Her own words whispered in her ear, yet again. An assertion she voiced simply to make a point in an old argument with a certain inu-daiyoukai, now never failed to haunt her subconscious and further nurture a single, very concrete conclusion in her mind.

Like that, Kikyo maintained her charged gaze downwards on the harmony of nature before her.

"All of my life raised as a holy miko, I had grown to believe that all youkai were violent, instinct-driven animals equipped with nothing but the will to get stronger, no matter what that goal may cost them." She eventually began, shoulders easing further, "For them, I thought that there was no need for either empathy or pity when hunting their prey, that they were certainly unable to show any regard for human life... and supported by that assumption, I had led myself to believe that I was far above them."

Sitting idly by her side, Inuyasha listened to her words carefully.

"Then, when you and I met, I related to your struggle to belong." She admitted, breathing the now chilled air, "And since you were a half-youkai, I excused my feelings for you as a result of your human side shining brighter than your youkai one... but I was entirely blind." Biting her lower lip, she paused before the next words departed from her mouth, "Back then, my prejudice pushed me into nearly not seeing your side at all, turning you into a concept in my mind... a beautiful one, though."

Inuyasha chuckled bitterly.

"I really did wanna be with you back then, Kikyo."

Hearing that, the priestess nodded.

"As did I," She promised, still not facing him, "However, the me who you remember from back then... is also nothing but a concept, now." The more she spoke, the more Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered into a troubled frown, "I never properly told you of the things I've done since the day of my resurrection, have I?"

Blinking with sudden unease, he only shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I am hardly as pure and saintly as you once knew me to be." Kikyo closed her eyes, "I have lied and deceived, fed on dead souls in order to survive, and I have even killed a human priest who attempted to save my soul, unintentionally subjecting a child to that horrible sight, as well. So far from where I once started, I thought that I was entirely alone and unable to relate to anyone in my cursed condition..."

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha could only utter her name, shock veiling his expression.

And hearing the confirmed disbelief in his voice, the priestess only released an amused breath.

"Then, I met Sesshomaru." Kikyo continued, inhaling deeply, "And contrary to what I had believed was even possible, I managed to trust, relate and find my better self in him, a full-fledged youkai, more than I did with any human before in my entire life, forcing me to question everything I grew to know, everything that I am." Exhaling along with every word, she found his gaze once more, "Ultimately, it made me realize that I do not regret the choices I've made... and that they were all necessary in order for me to reach where I am, now."

Silent, the half-demon observed her beautiful features washed by the setting sun, applying everything she said onto her contrasting being.

Then, Inuyasha finally detached from her presence, setting his gaze into an unfocused, far spot.

* * *

"You seem certain of that, Sesshomaru." The noblewoman determined, her eyes burning into him, "Has the woman given you enough evidence to support that claim?"

Gaze turning sharp, Sesshomaru only kept her fierce eye-contact.

"That is for me to know." He answered, tone even.

Chuckling to his defiance, Inukimi raised her chin before him, her expression still a mix of unreadable amusement.

"Well, knowing you, my boy, I trust you carry _a reason_ to even consider this bond in the first place." She said, watching him closely, "In that regard, you are very much like your father."

However, despite the sudden compliment, Sesshomaru soon frowned with confusion to her odd choice of words.

And he quietly lowered his head, watching his mother closely.

"Explain." He demanded.

And as if pleased by him stepping into precisely where she wanted him, the female daiyoukai's smirk only grew.

"Your father did not pick that human, Izayoi, for no reason, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to the information, and he only kept his silence.

"It was because Izayoi was a dignified, human princess with powerful influence on her kind. He wished to ultimately bridge human and youkai in somewhat of a harmonized cooperation, something that they both hoped to inspire each in their respective species." She further explained, proceeding to shortly release a mocking breath of dark cynicism, "A noble cause, really. However, look at where he is now because of it."

Processing the sudden, unforeseen knowledge, Sesshomaru swallowed harshly.

"I have never heard of this." He quickly retorted, ridding his expression from the mild shock.

Inukimi snorted with amusement.

"You never asked." She easily countered, calm as windless waters, "In fact, anything related to the topic of his little romance with that human princess of his was something you avoided like the plague, my dear son."

The ruler observed him for the longest time as the daiyoukai held his vague quiet, stilled to cold perfection before her.

However, his trained disposition was hardly enough to prevent her from voicing her following thoughts;

"Why would he waste his time on a vision of that nature, is what you are wondering?" She guessed, gaze sharp as a knife.

Hearing her accurate assumption, Sesshomaru maintained his silence, but the look in his eyes was more than telling enough for his wise mother to read him with little to no effort at all.

"Live for as long as your father did, and you will understand." She simply replied.

With that addition thrown into the cold air, neither spoke another word for a stretched moment, allowing all of the new information to settle into the space and the minds of every individual present.

And once she deemed it enough, the female daiyoukai's expression flashed with intent as her colored lips once again curled up into a sly smile.

"Enough chatter, now." She declared, "You came here to inquire on how to further unlock the fighting Tenseiga's abilities, have you not?"

Collecting himself into focus before her, Sesshomaru straightened in his spot.

Then, Inukimi's golden vision narrowed with interest.

"Let us get started, then." She said.

Lifting her fair hands to the large, pearly necklace hanging on her neck, Inukimi cradled the dark-colored stone in her palms, the jewel suddenly flashing with a blinding light that caused Rin, Kohaku and Jaken to shield their eyes from the sight and exclaim with surprise. And just like that, a colossal being took the form of a vicious hound and materialized before them, prompting both of the children to quickly step back in fear, away from the occurrence.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as he grounded himself, immediately drawing out his Tenseiga and sending his newest attack at his enemy.

However, the Meidou Zangetsuha's quarter moon proved completely ineffective against it, making his golden eyes widen.

"So this is the current size of your Meidou, huh..." Inukimi observed, placing her chin on the back of her palm, "Well, I suppose it is fitting in relation to recent events."

"Wha?!" Jaken soon called with shock, "Sesshomaru-sama's sword did not cut it...?!"

Presenting them both with a bored expression, the female daiyoukai only sighed.

"That is a hell-hound." She explained dryly, "Sesshomaru, no matter what you do, your sword will not injure nor heal it."

And before he could even dwell on the thought, the dark being charged forward once more...

Only to swerve around Sesshomaru's position and reach behind where he stood, opening its sharp mouth to swallow both Kohaku and Rin in an instant as it proceeded to fly into the gash conveniently formed for him by no other than his opponent, right into the world of the dead.

With no time to waste, Sesshomaru clicked his tongue and gave chase, darting right after the cursed being holding onto his two human companions.

Then, the portal closed shut behind him, vanishing as if it were never there in the first place.

Yellow eyes bulged out of his green skull once Jaken wrapped his mind around the fact that he was now left completely alone, his mouth gaping open with utmost fear while his limbs began to violently shake as a result of the dreadful understanding.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…!" He croaked with pure panic, cowering into himself.

Then, his expression crossed with pure frustration as small tears shortly formed in the corners of his round orbs.

"Ohhhh! just where is that human miko at a crucial time such as this?!" He shrieked with distress.

The female daiyoukai watched with indifference as the small imp hurriedly turned to A-Un waiting patiently on the edge of the terrace to frantically pull on its dark straps in order to force him back to his scaled feet.

"O-Off you go!" Jaken stammered with urgency, using his wooden staff to point into the far distance of the land, "Find that woman and bring her over here, right now!"

* * *

"So that's how it really is, huh..." Inuyasha sighed.

For a long while like that, the half-demon and the priestess let the far noises of the nearby village to settle through their shared space, compensating for their lengthy quiet.

Meekness, was not something she had ever known her old lover to possess, and still, at that moment, Kikyo found his being from the corner of her eye, observing his quiet profile for the longest time as she allowed her mind to run and fill with countless contemplations about him.

Was it disappointment, that now plagued him after being exposed to the true colors of her heart?

Perhaps sadness, that the priestess he thought he knew so well proved to be so different than the fair concept he allowed himself to cling to for all this time?

And despite her morbid curiosity, Kikyo kept her prolong silence, resolving not to ask him about it, feeling as if certain knowledge was better left unknown; cast off to the lands of infinite possibilities and away from the chained limits of factuality, in order to allow her the option of holding onto their old shared memories and the innocent times they spent together without the new sentiments that could now possibly taint them... selfish as it may be.

There was, however, something else the priestess knew that still required addressing.

"There is... one thing that I would like to apologize to you for, Inuyasha." Kikyo ultimately said, her attention returning to the dusk as it began ebbing its way into the sky above them.

"What is it?" Inuyasha answered, turning to her.

Breathing out the heaviness from within her, Kikyo slowly lowered her head, straight-cut bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Right after my resurrection... I had told you something quite awful." She continued through a steady voice, "Something that I'm sure you were unable to forget."

There was no need for her to find his gaze, as the way in which Inuyasha stilled beside her was more than enough for her to know that the sentence was now ringing in his ears once more, called forth to torment him for the very last time.

 _"As long as you live, Inuyasha, I cannot rest!"_

And he swallowed harshly to the sights, the sounds and the scents that all accompanied the recollection from that very day in which his old lover was resurrected before him, pain and hurt and grief all ripping through her expression and blood spilling from her wounds, staining her fair and delicate hands.

"Those harsh and unfair words spoken in the height of my despair, managed to easily bind your heart and mind to me for all eternity... beads of subjugation of my own, you might say." She explained.

Then, Kikyo finally turned to face him, empathy clear in the deepest shade of her brown.

"I now wish to take those back, and release you from that heavy burden, from that commitment." Kikyo concluded, allowing herself to smile with honesty, "I want you to allow yourself to love Kagome with all of your heart, Inuyasha, and without any feelings of guilt nor regret."

Wordlessly observing her, Inuyasha withheld from answering.

"Ya really see me as so simple, huh? That I'd be able to just let go of ya so easily like that?" He eventually asked, narrowing his golden eyes with displeasure.

But the priestess only shook her head before him.

"No, your unwavering loyalty is your greatest virtue, Inuyasha." She answered, "That is why... I am now the one asking you to let me go." With that, Kikyo reached out a single, fair hand and placed it gently on his arm, "In order for you to live as freely as you deserve, to find your own freedom as I did... I am now releasing you from those shackles of duty."

Unable to say anything more to that, Inuyasha only stared at her.

But a sudden sharp and unmistakable reading soon tore into their calm exchange, causing both the half-demon and the priestess to part from each other and quickly rise to their feet, their gazes darting to the sight of A-Un hurriedly landing before them on the top of the grassy hill.

Kikyo's eyebrows lowered into a troubled frown as she stepped towards the two-headed dragon, a heavy, foreboding feeling easily spreading in the pit of her stomach to how utterly stressed the scaled beast was behaving.

 _'Sesshomaru...'_ He immediately rose in her thoughts.

Something was unquestionably wrong, and there was no time to waste.

Clenching her fists, Kikyo quickly picked up her discarded bow from the grass, turning to the confused Inuyasha standing behind her for the last time.

"I must leave, Inuyasha." She notified him.

The half-demon watched her as she climbed onto the dark-colored saddle of the youkai, seizing its leather reins, her expression stern.

Eventually, he only drew in a deep breath.

"Kikyo... make sure that I'll at least see ya again."

And once his words reached her, the priestess' set features softened as she only nodded, presenting him with another one of her genuine smiles.

"We still have an old enemy to destroy." She steadily promised.

Then, Kikyo lightly pulled on A-Un's reigns, signalling her companion to finally depart and ascend with a smooth motion into the early evening sky, taking her away to the new destination.

* * *

 **A/N:**

The InuKik relationship with its beautiful complexity, is something that I wished to explore for the longest time; to test it, write it out and draw my own conclusions from it. Since before I had even started this story, I believed that they both deserved to sit and have a proper talk between them, to tie in the loose ends and come to certain realizations regarding their past, for better or for worse.

However, I also knew that in order for this talk to be truly fruitful, Kikyo would need someone to expose her errors to her, to allow her a chance to examine her previous actions from another perspective so she could truly acknowledge them... and that keen perspective, in my opinion, could have been granted to our lovely and yet proud priestess by none other than Sesshomaru; a man who she truly values as her equal.


End file.
